Entre a Nobreza e o Crime
by Jane Herman
Summary: LIVRO I SAIU DO AR E FOI PUBLICADO! Isabella Swan é uma aristocrata inglesa que pretende vingar a morte do irmão. Ela conhece Edward Masen, um dos homens mais temidos do mundo e alto criminoso da Máfia Russa, que aceita ajudá-la, mas cobrará o seu preço
1. Sinopse

**Isabella Swan é filha de um membro do Parlamento Inglês. Sua vida nobiliárquica e artificial é afetada quando o irmão, Alec, é brutalmente assassinado nas ruas de Londres. Querendo vingar sua perda, ela conhece Edward Masen, um dos homens mais temidos do mundo e alto criminoso da Máfia Russa. Ele aceita ajudá-la, mas cobrará o seu preço.**

_- O senhor está falando que irá me ajudar com o tal desgraçado, mas que não pedirá nada por isso?_

_Edward estudou Isabella com muita atenção. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, tão silencioso quanto um felino, contornando sua mesa e aproximando-se dela. Ficando frente a frente com ele, a moça permitiu-se por um segundo mergulhar no incrível mar esmeralda daqueles olhos. Edward, por sua vez, sentiu pela primeira vez o que exalava daquela criatura interessante. Perfume caro, nicotina, e uma concentradíssima essência feminina. "Ela cheira a mulher. E que cheiro poderoso!", anuiu._

_- Creio que você não tenha compreendido o que eu quis dizer, Isabella. Eu disse apenas que não quero o seu dinheiro._

_Alargando seus olhos chocolates, concluiu, com os nervos agitados, que não suportaria mais os joguinhos daquele homem, por mais perigoso que ele fosse._

_- O que o senhor quer de mim, então? – a voz dela continha toda a impaciência disfarçada de ironia._

_Calmamente, Edward sorriu, mas não de forma comum. Seu sorriso brilhante mostrava todos os seus dentes perfeitos. Em tanto chame, não poderia parecer mais temível._

ESCLARECIMENTOS:

- É a primeira fic 100% minha! Elogios e críticas serão recebidos com respeito;

- Não poderei postar todos os dias! Nem tenho cronograma. Dependerá das minhas atividades;

- Estão procurando Bella boazinha? Esqueçam.


	2. LIVRO II Capítulo VII

****

LIVRO II

CAPÍTULO VII

Esme, embora com as ocupações fora do convencional, considerava-se uma mãe de família. Era com muita felicidade que preenchia o status de "casada" quando se cadastrava em uma loja, e que respondia que possuía três filhos quando era perguntada na fila do supermercado. Ela gostava do compromisso de acordar as sete, por mais tarde que suas tarefas houvessem terminado, para despachar as filhas ao colégio. E não reclamava por Carlisle ser tão dependente dela a ponto de não entrar em uma shopping há muitos anos para comprar roupas.

Acima de ser uma mulher _amada_, Esme era _respeitada_: nada que acontecia em sua família passava incólume a ela, e nada se concretizava sem que fosse consultada.

Edward era casado há muitos anos, contudo nem por isso abdicara de certas responsabilidades para ele. Tanya, tão ensimesmada pela falta de um filho, não fizera esforço para transferir a si as responsabilidades de mãe que tradicionalmente eram transmitidas à esposa. Esme, até há pouco tempo, era encarregada de fazer as vontades de Edward acontecerem dentro de casa. Incluía-o nas compras de mês e comprava o que for que gostasse de comer, e nunca saía das compras sem algum agrado para o sobrinho.

Até Bella surgir. Como Esme, ela também fazia cuidar dos seus uma meta. Bella faria de tudo para mantê-lo em paz, e isto era o que qualquer mãe gostaria, ciumenta que fosse.

Carlisle tocou sua mão sobre o braço da poltrona, trazendo-a de volta do inalcançável. Ela respondeu seu olhar com mais ternura.

- Eu te amo –repetiu o que dizia diariamente, embora ele nunca pesasse o real significado. – Eu te amo muito, amo-os todos, a família que você me deu.

Seu marido beijou-lhe a mão.

- Amo-a mais, minha pequena. Você, Katrina, Irina e Edward.

- E Edward – ela corroborou com toda a força – Tudo o que fiz foi por amor, sempre foi.

Carlisle afagou-a na bochecha. Ele não poderia entender. E desde a manhã, quando falara com Bella por telefone, Esme sabia que era preciso criar o momento propício, e não haveria nenhum outro melhor que aquele. No avião particular que Edward emprestara, havia privacidade o suficiente, e não poderia esperar chegar a Londres.

- Você sempre foi maravilhosa, querida.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, atingida pelas palavras. Provavelmente, depois que falasse, ninguém a julgaria tão maravilhosa assim.

- Apenas cumpri minhas obrigações.

O comissário apareceu à vista, mas Esme, com um aceno de mão, solicitou que ele não mais retornasse. Carlisle acompanhou seu gesto e se tornou ligeiramente alarmado. Somente uma vez a vira tão apreensiva ao lhe comunicar algo, foi quando contara que Edward se casaria com Tanya.

- Você cumpriu suas obrigações, mas com todo o amor. Isto é raro, pequena.

Esme levantou a mão para tocá-lo, contudo estacou-a no ar.

- Foi por egoísmo também.

Sua voz soara irreal, como que provida do além. Estava baixa, apesar de firme, parecendo ser de outrem. Carlisle franziu o cenho, e por ser um homem paciente, esperou que ela despejasse todas as amarguras.

Quando finalmente falou, pegou-o de surpresa. Ele era um homem vivido, que dedicara quase trinta anos à Máfia, que conhecia muito do mundo, mesmo que não perdesse no toda sua fé nele. Carlisle, por incontáveis vezes, segurara os freios do destempero de Edward, muito mais temperamental que seu jeito calmo e cortês.

Ele era um homem de clemência. E Esme esperava que esta operasse ao seu favor.

**_FLASHBACK ON..._**

_Esme e Elizabeth Rostov não caíram nas malhas da prostituição por desonra, vontade, vaidade, ou seduzidas__ por benesses materiais. Oriundas de uma família de agricultores pobres de uma cidadela próxima a São Petersburgo, seus pais enxergaram na oferta do aliciador uma oportunidade única de angariar às filhas um futuro melhor que a miséria do presente. _

_Na mente daquela gente, a Inglaterra era um país de primeiro mundo, muito distante__ para estar na mesma Europa. Choraram abundantemente a partida das meninas quase crianças, mas consolaram seus corações com a certeza que teriam muitas possibilidades trabalhando como domésticas em residências de famílias inglesas._

_- Teremos uma vida linda, Betha – amparava o choro da irmã um ano mais velha, afastando do seu rosto os cabelos vermelhos – Juntaremos dinheiro e enviaremos para mamãe e papai. Trabalharemos bastante, Betha. Quem sabe em dois anos eles não estejam vivendo conosco, em Londres?_

_Entretanto, logo cedo, a realidade se mostrara diferente das promessas. Contraindo os planos, não havia uma casa familiar e bebês para recebê-las, e sim a estranha frieza de uma residência com infiltração e cheia de mulheres hostis. A despeito do inverno rigoroso, o único banho possível era o frio, e o racionamento de água as impedia de usar mais que um balde. E na oportunidade em que Elizabeth perguntou se poderia esquentá-la, recebeu uma bela bofetada na face da mulher pavorosa que, em breve, descobriria ser uma cafetina._

_Porém, toda noite mantiveram a esperança de serem enviadas a um lar no próximo amanhecer. Isto até uma em especial: aquela em que Eleazar Denali surgiu no quarto apertado e imundo que elas dividiam. _

_Da mesma forma que Eleazar não respeitara os apelos seguidos pelo choro descontrolado de Elizabeth, esnobaria os de Esme. No dia seguinte, quando foram lavadas e esfoladas pela cafetina, Esme praticamente não se importou ao ser vendida no prostíbulo para um imundo ébrio. A mais jovem das Rostov já havia provado do pior, e qualquer homem da face da Terra lhe pareceria mais tolerável que a terrível criatura de dentes de ouro e odor nauseabundo. Após o batismo de sangue ungido pela virtude virginal, a vida para ela nunca mais seria a mesma._

_Esta conformidade não serviria para Elizabeth, entretanto. De madrugada, quando foi lhe concedida permissão para ir dormir, encontrou sua irmã encostada no vaso sanitário que dividia espaço com a pequena cama, em posição fetal. Ela não chorava, mas sua expressão sugeria amargura mais profunda que aquela responsável pelas lágrimas._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Betha – ajoelhada diante de Elizabeth, Esme prometeu – Nós podemos fugir, nós..._

_- Será que você não percebe? – a menina saiu do ostracismo e desvencilhou-se dos seus braços – Ele nunca nos deixará escapar! Nunca!_

_Esme perceberia, mais tarde, o quanto Elizabeth estava correta. Eleazar nunca as permitiria escapar, conforme a mantinha, assim como toda sua família, até muitos anos depois._

_Ele não demorou a tomar certa preferência pela irmã Rostov mais velha e arrastá-la para uma casa média e mobilhada, em Londres. Gostava muito dela por se manter arredia e pela aparência inocente dos seus treze anos. Para Elizabeth, significou uma passagem sem volta para as trevas. Ele visitava-a diariamente, tomando-a repetidas vezes, ignorando que seu corpo ainda de criança não suportava tamanha paixão furiosa. Pelo contrário, suas lástimas pareciam excitá-lo mais._

_Um dia, este interesse em afligi-la arrefeceria, ela pensava, e Eleazar a deixaria livre ao menos do seu mau-hálito. E ela imaginou que esta ocasião chegara certa vez, quando após montá-la, ele rolou para o lado e comentou, como se estivesse a citar algum assunto sem importância:_

_- Voltarei à Rússia por alguns meses. E você será despachada para o puteiro de onde veio, vadiazinha. Você verá como aquelas outras putas são tratadas, e perceberá que não há ninguém mais misericordioso que eu._

_O que o mafioso russo na verdade pretendia era vê-la implorar para ir com ele, ao que seria acedido, em gesto falsamente magnânimo. Porém, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi ocultar um sorriso aliviado. Estava saudosa da irmã, abandonada à própria sorte, e qualquer bêbado ocasional lhe parecia menos asqueroso que Denali._

_Elizabeth não sabia da existência __um determinado jovem loiro até vislumbrá-lo certa vez descendo a escada de caracol enferrujada do bordel, acompanhando da cafetina. Saia de dentro do pequeno escritório._

_- Quem é? – ela perguntou, por curiosidade simples._

_Era um raro momento em que podiam simplesmente sentar no salão e simplesmente socializar com as outras garotas exploradas, nas tardes de domingo. Àquela hora, os clientes costumavam estar em casa lendo jornal, acompanhados de suas zelosas senhoras e filhos._

_- Ele é Carlisle – Esme respondeu sonhadoramente – É a nova descoberta do chefe. Disseram que ele é muito bom em contas, e que o auxilia em todos os assuntos que envolvam dinheiro._

_- Não parece um pouco novinho demais?_

_Carlisle era um adolescente, de estrutura física ainda magra e uma ou outra cicatriz de espinhas no rosto. Por mais atraente, estava longe de ser um homem. Carlisle Cullen, aos dezesseis anos, era somente um menino bonito._

_- Talvez... – sua irmã suspirou contemplando-o – Ele contou-me que é um bom aluno na escola._

_Embaixo, Carlisle sorriu para as moças e cumprimentou-as, que o responderam docilmente. Sua atitude, diferente dos outros visitantes que simplesmente as ignoravam ou as tratavam com lascívia, bem como os olhos azuis que transbordavam generosidade, impressionaram positivamente Elizabeth._

_Desconhecendo__ o nível de encantamento da irmã ao seu lado, ela decidiu que aquele adolescente certamente não seria como o homem terrível que a tomara como amante. Por menos apaixonada que estivesse, seria razoável caso ele a quisesse uma noite ou outra, a despeito de sua proibição de se deitar com outros homens._

_Era perigoso contrariar Eleazar Denali, porém a garota fora dotada da temeridade comum aos muitos jovens. Ela aprendera demasiadamente cedo que o sexo era uma dor, mas escutara das outras a respeito do êxtase que as mulheres também eram capazes de sentir, e tornara-se curiosa por isso. Carlisle, o rapaz aparentemente gentil que sua irmã falara, seria apto a proporcioná-la isso._

_Demoraria um par de semanas até uma outra visita, porém a oportunidade costumava a fazer o caçador. Ele bebia uísque quietamente, sem se abalar com a música nas alturas e com as jovens oferecendo seus préstimos a cada minuto. Era para todos uma grande novidade vê-lo ali, considerando-se que Carlisle não freqüentava o prostíbulo para fins de entretenimento. Esme desaparecera muito antes, com um novo cliente, e Elizabeth estava aliviada por sua irmã não ser capaz de vê-la naquela situação constrangedora._

_- Não adiantará nada. A bebida não é boa conselheira – ela esforçou o melhor inglês que podia, mesmo sendo ele extremamente precário – E tampouco é uma boa amante._

_Carlisle demorou alguns segundos para se certificar que ela realmente falava com ele. Os olhos azuis do rapaz lacrimejavam devido à falta do hábito etílico, embora tenha ele bebido somente dois uísques._

_- Você deseja... alguma coisa?_

_Sem ser convidada, tomou um assento ao seu lado. Discretamente, procurou a cafetina por perto – ela estava bem instruída por Eleazar a mantê-la longe dos clientes. Ela parecia bastante distraída com os homens que lhe forneciam certo pó branco, com aparência de talco, que inalava a qualquer hora do dia. Aquela altura, Elizabeth não sabia identificar o que seria cocaína._

_- Não sou eu quem deve responder a essa pergunta... Carlisle._

_F__ora a primeira vez que Elizabeth via-se tentando aparentar a sexualidade que não acreditara possuir, apesar das incontáveis violações. Temendo o flagrante, em menos de cinco minutos, ela escorregara com o rapaz para o andar de cima. _

_Elizabeth almejava sentir o fogo que ardia, mas não queimava, tão minuciosamente descrito, talvez o único capaz de limpar as digitais __violadoras de Eleazar em sua pele. Quanto a Carlisle, ainda ligeiramente embriagado, chorava as mágoas por um amor impossível, mesmo depois de concretizado o ato sexual._

_Definitivamente estar com aquele adolescente, embora não lhe fosse repugnante, também não representava o êxtase tão enfaticamente descrito, Elizabeth pensava enquanto o observava adormecido.__ Mais tarde, ele levantou-se trôpego da cama asseada que as prostitutas utilizavam para receber os clientes, apesar de nela não serem permitidas a dormir. Obviamente, estava com pressa para escapar dali. A garota, preocupada, enfiou-se na negligée transparente que não condiziam com seu corpo púbere e seguiu-o._

_A visão que teve valia mais que mil palavras._

_A casa de prostituição estava vazia, naquele amanhecer próximo. A jovem Esme dedilhava o velho piano, utilizado a maior parte do tempo por um alcoólatra que apenas freqüentava o lugar para beber. A música que tirara de ouvido, e cantava baixinho para não causar a bronca da cafetina, era facilmente identificada como "Lovin' You", de Minnie Ripperton. Ela cantava em inglês para treinar a língua, e fazia-o belamente em sua voz de menina. Carlisle, fascinado, apoiou o queixo no corrimão da escada._

_- É claro! É Esme. Sempre foi. – ela desabafou – Oh, meu bom Deus, você está apaixonado. Isso é tão..._

_- Shii! – desarvorado por ser pego em contemplação ao seu objeto de afeto, Carlisle calou-a com as mãos – Por favor, fale mais baixo, ninguém pode saber!_

_Desapontado pelas atitudes que tomara na noite, que culminaram com ele tampando rudemente a boca de uma garota, Carlisle afastou-se comiserado._

_- Por quê? – embora indignada pela suposta desfeita impetrada a Esme, decaiu o tom – É muito natural amar a minha irmã._

_Ele sacudi-la-ia, contudo a consciência impediu-o. Os pudores faziam-no rubro._

_- Minha mãe tem apenas a mim, e precisa do dinheiro que levo para casa para pagar o tratamento contra o maldito câncer. Meu pai deixou-nos. Sou apenas eu para ela. Não posso morrer! – aquele jovem demonstrava talvez pela primeira vez a compaixão que seria admirada pela família que formaria futuramente – E se Eleazar descobrir o que sinto, é bem capaz que aconteça isso mesmo..._

_- Como? – Elizabeth sibilou. Lá embaixo, a voz macia e viçosa continuava entoando músicas em inglês trôpego e não menos encantador._

_Carlisle pigarreou, o constrangimento visível._

_- Denali tem preferência por ela – a dúvida estampou o rosto cândido da menina russa – Não precisa defendê-la, eu imagino em que condições vocês foram trazidas para a Inglaterra, e não duvido que Denali a tenha conseguido à força._

_Mais pálida que__ nunca, de tal forma que sequer as sardas eram capazes de ocultar, Elizabeth perguntou:_

_- Quem disse...?_

_Carlisle suspirou, recriminando-se por conhecer a intimidade de quem não deveria lhe importar._

_- O próprio Denali comentou se gabando que sua amante era a mais linda das irmãs Rostov – ao comentar casualmente, arrependeu-se por soar provavelmente ofensivo – Diabos, você é linda também, mas Esme é tão..._

_- É muito mais linda que eu, naturalmente – complementou enquanto remexia na negligée, tardiamente pudica – Mas não, ela não é amante de Denali. Felizmente ele não tocou em minha irmã mais vezes que o necessário._

_Na voz da adolescente havia orgulho e algo mais._

_- Então...? – ele parecia dividido entre júbilo e terror._

_Elizabeth abaixou a cabeça. Pensou nos pais, camponeses paupérrimos, cujos naquele momento, não poderia prever, congelavam pela eternidade ao fundo do Rio Neva. Pensou na irmã mais nova, tão mais amadurecida que ela que, dominada por egoísmo e picardia, acabara de arrebatar a virgindade de quem poderia resgatar Esme por amor. E ao fim, pensava em si. Ela devia constranger a todos eles._

_Certa vez, uma prostituta tomada por escárnio invejoso, dissera-lhe que mulheres de mafiosos não sobreviviam por muito tempo, e que suas ascensões eram tão fugazes quanto as decadências. Esme contava apenas com Elizabeth para referencial, e se por acaso a irmã mais velha algum dia lhe faltasse?_

_Para qualquer uma delas, a vida não oferecera alternativas. Quando crianças, comiam o que fosse possível da colheita dos pais; desde que à Inglaterra chegaram, vendiam o que sobrara da infância por sobrevivência. E naquele exato momento, Elizabeth enxergava no bondoso Carlisle a única tábua de salvação viável para Esme, visto que sua própria sobrevivência era uma incógnita. _

_Não havia rotas alternativas para a vida de Esme. A não ser que sua irmã a empurrasse para o atalho._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

Após o almoço, Bella somente sentara na sala de televisão, sem tocar no encosto. Não reparara que se levantaria ao primeiro barulho provindo de cima, onde Edward há horas se encontrava.

Ela tartamudeara, custosamente, alguma explicação capaz de justificar a Irina e a Kate a cadeira vazia restando à mesa de almoço. E ainda agora, mantê-las sob controle enquanto assistiam a filmes de terror adolescente – uma pequena liberdade, não permitida pelos pais, que Bella lhes proporcionava – causava nela um pavor semelhante àquele que fazia a heroína do longa metragem gritar diante da proximidade do _serial killer_.

- Bella, por que o assassino mata primeiro os casais que estão se beijando?

Ela não gostaria de informar às meninas de onze anos que os mortos não somente se beijavam, e que assassinos em série naquele tipo de filme nutriam aversão violenta àqueles que faziam sexo.

O que quase a dilacerava era a total falta de notícias de Edward. Ela estava permitindo a ele algum tempo para si, porém as mais de três horas sem o menor sinal de vida quase bastavam para demovê-la da idéia de ser compreensiva.

- Milady, eu me entenderei com as meninas – a voz potente de Zafrina zumbiu-lhe o ouvido – Se desejar, resolva seus problemas com tranqüilidade.

Bella voltou a cabeça para trás, grata. A presença da governanta, apesar de acinzentada, era contundente em importância.

- Obrigada – segredou. Em anos de trabalho, fora uma das raras oportunidades em que a agradecera verbalmente, sem recorrer a envelopes fechados de dinheiro e uma dispensa desdenhosa com a mão em seguida.

Levantando-se, quase fora abatida pelo peculiar mal-estar que desde cedo ia e voltava sazonalmente. Era estranho a ela, não podendo ser azia, indigestão, tampouco enjôo. Todavia, não havia tempo para se importar com uma indisposição que certamente passaria sem deixar lembranças no dia seguinte.

Pé ante pé, Bella adentrou o quarto de dormir, interrompendo o caminho poucos passos após a porta. Por pouco não se arrependera de quebrar o pedido não feito de deixá-lo só, porém não tomou o caminho inverso, temerosa que novos passos fossem denunciar cabalmente sua intrusão. Edward permanecia de costas, sentado na cama, sem camisa e obviamente recém-barbeado.

Após dois minutos, ele permanecia imóvel, a despeito do estalido ocasionado pelo brinco mal atarraxado de pérola que escorregara da orelha de Bella. Com a presença já denunciada, ela recolheu a jóia e instalou-a sobre a escrivaninha oitocentista, caminhado em seguida para a cama. Ajoelhando-se nela, enxugava na calça jeans as palmas das mãos suarentas.

Se não fosse o breve movimento de Edward a se ajustar pelo novo equilíbrio de peso do colchão, afirmaria que ele nem a notara.

- Você sabia – ele articulou sem a menor brecha para escusas.

Bella se encontrava próxima o suficiente para lhe aspirar ao olor do sabonete. Talvez ele guardasse ira.

- Não era o meu segredo a contar – justificou-se.

O sorriso do mafioso mais parecia um lamento que uma genuína gargalhada.

- Você deve ser uma ótima confidente, de verdade. O que significariam alguns segredos a mais, se comparados com todas as outras merdas que você mantém escondidas? Pretende deixar que elas te devorem o espírito junto com as entranhas, como demoniozinhos caprichosos, para depois... levá-las para o túmulo?

Bella encarou suas costas de músculos salientes, desolada. Quando menininha, o pastor lhe dissera que ela alimentava um demônio interior com as melhores comidas e bebidas, porque não se empenhava em dominá-lo. E a adulta que era naquele instante ainda podia ouvi-lo rugir, exigindo novas porções do alimento favorito, sem poupá-la de expulsar seus sonhos, esperança e vivacidade.

A moça teve vontade de se debulhar em lágrimas e pedir o perdão de Edward, explicando-lhe que não revelava o que fazia quem era não por falta de consideração ou por desconfiança. _E sim por vergonha_.

Sem mais, ela abraçou suas costas com força, ansiando transmitir um pouco do que se passava no íntimo. Apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, uma tentativa simultânea de confortar e ser confortada. Fora uma má idéia, contudo.

Para Bella, ter o nariz junto ao pescoço de Edward foi quase como ter o estômago socado. Era a essência da loção pós-barba de sempre, muito suave, de um amadeirado que ela sempre considerara muito agradável. Mas naquela oportunidade, ela sentira o cheiro trinta vezes mais potencializado, intolerável para os padrões gerais, e não podia imaginar haver nada mais repulsivo. Zonza de enjôo, apartou-se dele com o máximo de velocidade, tampando a boca com ambas as mãos.

- O que houve? – em meio segundo, os olhos de Edward estavam atentos em Bella. A brusquidão dela fora incomum.

- Essa loção malcheirosa está fora do período de validade? – respirava fundo, retardando o quanto pôde a ânsia de vômito.

- Estragada, é isso que quer dizer? Não, foi você comprou na semana passada, e não deve ter lhe parecido tão fodidamente odiosa assim. Ela está cheirando como sempre cheirou – colocou uma mecha de cabelo da garota para trás – Você está pálida como a morte, se ela é realmente tão bonita...

- Estou bem! – sacudiu a cabeça, tentando sorrir. Um pouco mais distante de Edward, não sentia mais o perfume perturbador. – Creio que esteja apenas um pouco abalada pela tensão, sim. E preocupada com o senhor.

Edward voltou-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Bella afagou seus cabelos com a mão, exigindo-se que fosse o que ele precisava naquele instante: uma amiga que não corresse para o vaso sanitário esvair o estômago do pouco que ingerira no almoço.

- Diga como o senhor está se sentindo. Por favor, eu preciso ouvir.

Sem noticiar-se, Edward acarinhava seu braço.

- Perdido. Se há uma palavra no dicionário capaz de me definir agora, é essa – exalou sofregamente. – É uma sensação incrível de não pertencer a lugar algum, como se por anos eu estivesse atuando em uma farsa.

- Não é uma farsa, é a sua família.

Ele execrou o tom condescendente de Bella, teria preferido que ela debochasse de sua dor.

- Assim não, Isabella! – levantou-se, deixando a tenra mão da moça parada no ar – Os seus ombros não podem segurar o peso dos erros dos outros. Se você agiu assim pelo seu irmão delinqüente, o problema é seu, mas não com a minha família!

Uma pessoa comum, de nervos medianas, encolher-se-ia diante do _aviso_ do mafioso. Contudo, este não era o caso de Bella Swan. Furiosa, ela subiu na cama com o intuito de alcançar sua notável estatura.

- O senhor é um bronco, um sem-modos! – acusou entre os dentes, apontando-lhe o indicador. – Eu estou apenas tentando ser bacana, quando o senhor simplesmente resolve denegrir a imagem de Alec, morto e incapaz de se defender! Mas eu o farei! Fique sabendo que ele...

Edward recolheu a mão imperiosa de Bella com impaciência, retirando dela o sentido da raiva.

- Faça amor comigo – pediu febrilmente, com a expressão contorcida pela tristeza. – Vamos, faça. Prometo que serei gentil, não descontarei o meu ódio em você ou nenhuma merda parecida, como da outra vez. Apenas preciso senti-la um pouco.

Bella saberia agir de acordo com qualquer declaração, com exceção _daquela_. Ela abriu e fechou a boca vezes repetidas, pestanejando qualquer resposta lógica e racional, sem encontrá-la.

E detestava-se por ser suscetível aos desígnios dele no final das contas, porque estava mesmo disposta a se oferecer em sacrifício, caso bastasse para aplacar ou remediar as mágoas de Edward. Perpassou-lhe a mente, em um breve momento, que agira semelhante em torno de Alec, por motivos diferentes. Pelo irmão, era por _obrigação_ e _culpa_; pelo amante, não conseguia explicar.

Bella não pensaria duas vezes antes de atendê-lo. A despeito do enjôo, faria amor com ele.

O motor longínquo de automóvel ressoaria o ambiente, interrompendo a concretização do seu consentimento. O mafioso largou seu braço e espiou pela janela.

- Mas que porra...!

Bella foi despertada pela imprecação e saltou da cama. Não havia dúvida que eram Esme e Carlisle.

- Esme conversará com o senhor, e então poderá compreendê-la um pouco melhor.

- Eu não disse que quero compreender droga nenhuma! – descompensado, tateou sobre a poltrona a camiseta que usara mais cedo, vestindo-a descuidado. – Estou mais é escapando dessas pessoas que souberam apenas fazer da minha vida um teatrinho!

- Não é um teatrinho! Eles amam o senhor...!

Calçando um tênis, Edward cochichava novas e redobradas palavras chulas. Bella, desolada, tentou atingi-lo com o que talvez ferisse seu orgulho:

- O senhor não pode fugir, como seria tão covarde?

Inesperadamente, aquela acusação não operou em exasperá-lo mais. O mafioso, com pressa, retirou a pequena cópia de Rembrandt de cima da mesa de cabeceira, escancarando a passagem secreta.

- Não estou fugindo, e sim pensando em você, Isabella. Depois de toda a merda que já aprontei, apenas quero deixá-la longe da porra da minha linha de fogo... e no mais... por que estou dando satisfações a você? – sumiu pela passagem, deixando-a sem saber se o acompanhava ou não. – Uma covarde também, é o que você é. Uma incapaz de encarar o fantasma do seu irmão e aceitar que fodeu com a vida dele!

Aquela última frase a impediu de persegui-lo. Corroída pelas lembranças da única situação em que fora à bancarrota, a aristocrata puxou os cabelos pela raiz, conseguindo arrancar fartos chumaços. De cima da penteadeira, retirou o primeiro objeto quebrável que podia e espatifou-o no chão. Tratava-se do perfume _Amor, Amor_, da Cacharel.

Seu maior anseio era barbarizar ao formoso rosto, herdado da baronesa Renée, com os estilhaços. E ela realmente catou um caco com este objetivo, apesar de tê-lo abandonado em seguida, ao som dos toques na porta.

Certamente era Zafrina para avisá-la da presença de Esme e Carlisle. E não era o momento de ruminar suas verdades não-ditas.

* * *

Bella não tinha dúvidas que Esme seria para sempre uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já vira, com seus longos cabelos anelados cor de cenoura queimada. E mesmo sentada diante dela, na sala de estar, presenciando seu pranto incontido, a moça conseguia entender o porquê o jovem Carlisle se apaixonara tão perdidamente por aquela mulher há trinta anos.

- Ele não quer me escutar – fungava, recebendo de Bella um lenço branco de linho. – Nenhum dos dois quer saber o que tenho a dizer, e eu mereço que seja assim! Ninguém pode errar tanto e seguir normalmente.

- O que vocês estão atravessando é apenas um momento de choque e confusão. Eles vão escutá-la em breve.

Com um movimento de mão, Esme desconsiderou aquela suposição.

- Eu destruí a minha família por fraqueza e egoísmo, e isso não tem volta.

- Foi por amor... – Bella buscou um modo de consolá-la.

- Não apenas isso – a tia do mafioso contorcia o lenço entre os dedos. – Onde estão minhas filhas?

- Pedi que Zafrina as levasse ao Mc Donald's – informou, culpando-se por ser abusivamente proficiente com crianças que não eram suas. – Diante das circunstâncias, achei que seria um problema menor se elas não jantassem comida nutritiva por um único dia.

Os gratos olhos de Esme chamuscaram para Bella.

- Você fez muito bem – tranqüilizou-a. – Tenho certeza que você será uma grande mãe algum dia – tocou a mão da moça sobre o colo. – Nós temos muito em comum, Bella. A diferença de classe social é mero detalhe, se levarmos em consideração o quanto nós somos parecidas. Pobre de você, menina querida... nós fomos obrigadas a aceitar o que a vida nos proporcionava desde tão jovens, tão inexperientes.

- Eu sou má – Bella garantiu, resignadamente. Uma compreensão além do alcance a fazia estar certa que Esme sabia exatamente do que falava.

- Lógico que você é má, tal como eu – sorriu brevemente, embora lacrimejasse. – Eu gostaria de conseguir aquecer meu coração acreditando ter omitido de Carlisle por nobreza que sua única noite com minha irmã teve conseqüências, acreditando na mentira que apenas o fiz para proteger sua vida da fúria de Denali.

- Mas se Carlisle soubesse que é pai de Edward, provavelmente ele estaria morto no lugar de Edward Masen.

Esme voltou a cobrir as mãos de Bella com as suas.

- Agradeço as suas tentativas de tentar diminuir meus pecados e aumentar minha virtude, mas não é necessário, querida. Nunca poderei ser perdoada por empurrar um homem inocente à morte, mesmo que estivesse ele verdadeiramente apaixonado por Elizabeth. Nós o enganamos, ou melhor, eu sozinha. Minha irmã tinha outros planos, mas... – ela olhava para o além, e Bella mantinha as mãos entre as suas, ciente que a outra necessitava ser escutada. – Eu a convenci do contrário.

_**FLASHBACK ON**__[_

_A menina russa chorava compulsivamente __na cama de molas que dividia todas as noites com a irmã, sendo escrutinada por ela inexpressivamente._

_Não havia solução. Sua gravidez fora descoberta pela outra __há alguns dias, quando Esme comparara seus sintomas com o de outra prostituta, em igual situação. Tentara negar, contudo a irmã não seria enganada por palavras vazias. E agora, após tanta insistência, informava-a de modo desesperado quem era o pai da criança._

_Carlisle, o mesmo rapaz que anteriormente empenhava dinheiro com a falecida mãe, e agora despedia tudo o que possuía todas as noites com ela, Esme, apenas para conversar? Seria inacreditável, caso não estivesse mais do que certa que Elizabeth não mentiria a ela._

_Ainda vestindo as sórdidas vestimentas de trabalho, ela caiu sentada ao lado da irmã. Mesmo que a outra fosse um ano mais velha, ela sempre atuara como seu esteio, cortando as asas de sua imaginação quando necessário, __policiando-a no propósito constante de tudo desejar._

_- Edward irá odiar-me! – Elizabeth bradou em russo – Quando eu contar que engravidei de outro homem, será o fim, ele desistirá do plano de fugir comigo e me libertar das imundices do Denali!_

_Elizabeth não fazia noção da dimensão dos sentimentos de Esme por Carlisle. Desconhecia o palpitar frenético do coração adolescente da irmã apenas em escutar o nome dele, desde o primeiro instante em que o conhecera, escorada na escada a chorar de saudades dos pais. Ele simplesmente lhe dera um doce beijo na testa, sem qualquer palavra, porém foi o gesto que Esme necessitava no momento._

_- Não conte – ela aconselhou, os olhos verdes congelados no bolor contido na parede._

_Elizabeth arribou o rosto do joelho._

_- O quê...?_

_Sua irmã tornou-se para ela, e então encarou a complexão tão semelhante a sua._

_- Simplesmente não conte a ninguém! Fale a Edward que é dele o seu filho! – ao colocar para fora a sugestão absurda, parecia-lhe muito óbvia. – Dizem que os homens não se perdem em mil contas para calcular as paternidades, e sempre há a possibilidade da criança nascer adiantada algumas semanas!_

_Elizabeth refletiu por escassos segundo, contudo terminou abanando a cabeça, negando o que ouvia._

_- Eu não posso enganar Edward! E qualquer homem mereceria saber que terá um filho, principalmente sendo ele Carlisle...!_

_- O que você pretende, então? – era a primeira vez que Esme levantava a voz com tamanha empáfia, e __sua irmã maximizou os belos olhos surpresos. – Você pretende que Eleazar mate a ambos, você e Carlisle? Porque ele não é o tipo de rapaz a tomar uma mulher pela mão e fugir com ela, como Edward faria! Ele é um homem honesto, diplomático, que ao invés disso certamente tentará negociar com Eleazar, e com isso assinará a sentença de morte para vocês três, a criança incluída!_

_Apesar de haver sentido naquele raciocínio, Esme não contaria à irmã que seus motivos não eram tão altruístas assim. Ela desconfiava, mesmo que não pagasse para ver, que Eleazar talvez perdoasse o funcionário favorito por engravidar sua amante após certas penalidades. Entretanto, a menina conhecia a moral do seu enamorado, e estava bastante convencida que Carlisle não olvidaria se casar com Elizabeth para oferecer abrigo e proteção à sua criança._

_Esme estava consciente que, com tal golpe, exporia ao risco de morte Edward Masen, o gentil e impetuoso amante, que se encantara pela prostituta proibida. Porém, entre ele e Carlisle, ela não hesitaria a quem escolher._

_Com carinho genuíno, recebeu a desesperada irmã chorosa nos braços e afirmou com convicção forçada:_

_- Não se preocupe, Betha, tudo vai se resolver – deu pequenos tapinhas em suas costas. – Você e Edward vão fugir e serão felizes para sempre._

_Esme amava profundamente Elizabeth, e desejava que aquelas palavras fossem reais. Poré__m, menos de um ano transcorrido, estariam Edward e Elizabeth Masen mortos dentro de um carro em certa avenida nas imediações de Londres, com o pequeno filho a chorar desconsoladamente em sua cadeirinha, no banco traseiro._

_E Esme, com o coração inflado pela dor, o receberia diretamente dos braços de Carlisle, e o criaria como se fosse seu. Acalentando o pequeno sobrinho e mirando o homem que amava, ela estava disposta a criar o seu próprio conto de fadas._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

- Mas você os salvou! Se Carlisle soubesse que é o pai de Edward, mesmo depois da morte de Elizabeth, ele não se calaria diante de Eleazar e...

- Denali o perdoaria – Esme não pretendia aliviar seus erros. – Carlisle havia acabado de salvar o maldito velho de uma emboscada, e na Máfia, favor concedido é favor pago. Ele seria _obrigado_ a manter Carlisle vivo por gratidão, porque as leis da Máfia são muito mais antigas e poderosas que Denali em si.

Bella teria juntado as sobrancelhas em esforço de concatenar raciocínio, mas o entendimento logo viria socorrer-lhe.

- E você não gostaria que seu marido fosse vinculado a qualquer outra mulher através de uma criança, mesmo que estivesse ela morta e fosse sua irmã – constatou com fluência inexpressiva. – Criando Edward como simplesmente um sobrinho seu, acabou estendendo a ligação de Carlisle com ele a você, e transferindo-a de Elizabeth.

- Eu era tão jovem e estúpida...

Esme contara a Bella a história à grosso modo anteriormente, porém se esquivara da sordidez dos detalhes por constrangimento. Ela deveria saber que a aristocrata, tão preocupada em lamber as próprias feridas, não condenava às alheias.

- Não, você não era uma estúpida, e sim uma mulher. Na sua pele, poucas agiriam melhor que isso.

Os passos na escada denunciaram à sala de visitas a iminência da chegada de Carlisle, que certamente estava impaciente demais para aguardar Edward. Sua atenção repousou na esposa com desgosto, e ela encolheu-se na poltrona. Ele teria o compreensível direito de estar encolerizado, contudo fazia ver somente a decepção contundente.

Com o máximo de rudeza que poderia sustentar, desviou o olhar de Esme.

- Alguma idéia de onde Edward possa estar? – inquiriu, dirigindo-se _exclusivamente_ a Bella.

- Ele calçou o tênis de corrida, posso apostar que está se exercitando. É o que ele faz quando está... nervoso.

Carlisle não a aguardou elaborar melhor a suposição. Ao invés disso, esvaiu-se do ambiente, e três segundos após ambas ouviram o baque da porta principal. Esme exalou a respiração contida.

- Será que eles nunca serão capazes de me perdoar...? – recaiu nas lágrimas abundantes.

Bella não soube responder-lhe com certeza.

* * *

Carlisle sempre julgara sua vida ideal, embora suas ocupações não fossem ortodoxas.

Nas reuniões de colégio dos filhos, sem a cobertura de legalidade que a empreiteira conferia atualmente aos negócios da Máfia, ele sempre se apresentou como contador independente. O estilo de vida de um mafioso certamente não condizia à sua natureza pacífica e vida familiar pacata, mas ele era prático demais para lamentar o que sua vida se tornara.

Eleazar Denali fora crédulo para oferecer emprego a um menino pelo simples motivo dele ser hábil em matemática, e mais tarde lhe financiara os estudos em uma boa universidade londrina. Carlisle não era um ingênuo, sendo um bom conhecedor que, se as contrapartidas não fossem satisfatórias ao chefe, ele não se deixaria mover por simples caridade.

Na máquina denominada Máfia, a filantropia não era palavra de ordem. O mérito movimentava as engrenagens do negócio.

Carlisle estava tão consciente que pessoas tão inteligentes quanto ele existiam aos montes, e que mesmo sua habilidade em cálculos não sobrepujava os méritos de qualquer bom aluno. Ele poderia ser como qualquer homem de classe média, muito satisfeito com um apartamento de dois quartos no subúrbio, um cachorro, dois filhos e uma esposa a aguardá-lo à noite com um beijo. Seria um funcionário exemplar de uma empresa qualquer. Todavia, prosseguiria como um cidadão normal, caso carecesse a ele a única qualidade que o fazia ímpar para a Máfia: a disciplina.

Era sabido e notório que, missão outorgada a Carlisle Cullen, era missão cumprida. Porque um bom chefe conhece as habilidades e deficiências dos seus supervisionados, primeiro Eleazar, e mais tarde Edward, a ele referiam-se quando a tarefa exigia paciência, diligência e sagacidade.

Ele estava habituado a lidar com as confusões mentais nas pessoas, de modo a levar lógica à turbulência. E espera prosseguir sendo o ponto de equilíbrio na vida daquele que sempre considerava como filho, seu eterno _garotinho_, quem fazia nada mais importar no mundo.

Suas convenções. Sua honra. Seu chefe. Sua esposa. Esta última, a companheira da vida inteira, seu porto seguro, seu eterno oásis de paz e tranqüilidade, era, em fato, alguém que Carlisle desconhecia. Quem lhe roubara o direito mais básico como homem: ser pai.

Ambos, ele e Edward, foram injustiçados. Porém, tudo o que ele podia fazer anos transcorridos após era fazer o justo a partir de agora. E não foi com penalização que viu Edward a brincar com um cão da raça boxer, jogando um graveto para o animal e depois o retirando de sua boca, para uma nova partida.

- Fez mais um amigo? – Carlisle perguntou despretensiosamente, embora tanto existisse a lhe dizer.

Edward acariciou a cabeça do cão, sem encará-lo.

- Roy é o companheiro do vizinho, o Sr. Bishop. Ele me deixa pegá-lo às vezes, passamos um tempo de qualidade juntos.

- Você sempre teve animais quando era garoto – Carlisle coçou a orelha de Roy. – Deixou de tê-los porque Tanya não gostava, mas Bella aceitaria, se o fizesse feliz.

O mafioso afagava a pele da barriga do animal com firmeza de camarada, fazendo-o deitar-se para esticar-se mais.

- Você acha? – ponderou, olhando-o pela primeira vez.

- Estou certo disso – Carlisle sorriu.

Em silêncio, caminharam até a casa do responsável por Roy dentro daquele mesmo condomínio fechado de casas, trocando por vezes palavras dirigidas ao cão. Entregaram-no em segurança e, sem pressa, apreciaram a paisagem noturna. Foi Edward a quebrar o silêncio:

- Você sabia?

Carlisle conhecia do que ele questionava.

- Não, ninguém sabia, além da sua tia.

- Bella sabia – ele assentiu, rancoroso.

- Seria espantoso demais se uma mulher como Bella divulgasse assuntos que não são de sua competência, especialmente em se tratando de um segredo confiado por Esme. Elas desenvolveram um tipo interessante de relação pessoal.

Edward estagnou no lugar. Estava uma bonita noite de primavera, e muitos moradores do condomínio aproveitaram as condições agradáveis do tempo para desfrutar o sábado longe de casa.

- Eu não aceito! Bella... por Deus, Bella é _minha_! Não deveriam existir segredos entre nós!

Carlisle segurou-o pelo ombro.

- Um dos maiores erros entre os casais, mesmo aqueles que estão juntos há diversos anos, é a crença ingênua da queda dos muros. Os segredos existem, e o problema não reside nisso – constatou, lembrando-se que jamais mencionara à esposa sua experiência de uma noite com Elizabeth, por considerar desnecessário e traumático. – Desde que essas pequenas omissões não interfiram na vida de casal, elas são importantes para se preservar a individualidade de cada uma das partes.

Permitindo-se convencer brevemente pela explicação, Edward pôs-se a caminhar com Carlisle ao seu lado. Inconscientemente, movia-se em direção à área de lazer das crianças, provavelmente deserta àquela hora da noite.

- Talvez fosse melhor se nunca descobríssemos o que elas escondem – Edward surpreendeu-se com o tom conformado que o outro imprimiu àquela frase.

- Como assim? Você está sugerindo que seria melhor se nós simplesmente não soubéssemos as merdas que elas omitem? Que seria melhor se nós vivêssemos na mentira para sempre?

O mafioso demonstrava um rancor indizível, que Carlisle fora hábil para captar no ar.

- Nos seus quase vinte e oito anos de vida, eu não considero ter vivido na mentira – os olhos do rapaz que descobrira ser seu filho se abriram descrentes. – O meu amor por você foi real desde o momento em que o tomei das mãos dos comparsas de Denali, que iriam matá-lo. Foram incontáveis às vezes que acordei à noite para atender aos seus choros, eu o levei ao hospital às duas da manhã, quando teve febre de dor de dente. Eu o vi nos seus primeiros passos, eu o estabilizei na bicicleta. Foram para mim os seus desenhos do jardim de infância, guardo todos eles – emocionado, capturou a atenção de Edward, que não sabia como reagir.

- Quando eu estava com dez anos e contei de uma menina da escola que eu implicava, mas achava linda, você comprou uma caixa de chocolates para eu levar a ela, e disse que as mulheres estavam sempre com a razão e deviam ser muito bem-tratadas...

Carlisle sorriu com vontade.

- E espero que você tenha aprendido essa lição! Mesmo que a menina tenha comido tudo e depois jogado a caixa de alumínio na sua cabeça...

- Eu não tenho dúvidas que mereci, após de tudo o que fiz para ela! – Edward divertia-se com as recordações.

- Nós, homens, sempre merecemos o que as mulheres fazem conosco. Não devemos reclamar. Agradecer, sim.

- Seria muito difícil agradecer o imenso galo que cresceu na minha testa, mas aprendi com Bella que muitas vezes a recompensa vale o esforço.

Os dois gargalharam, cúmplices como sempre. Alojaram-se cada um em um balanço, apesar de quase se agacharem de cócoras.

- Aos olhos do meu coração, eu sempre fui seu pai – Carlisle confessou, desta vez seriamente. – Você foi meu filho antes, e não é mais ou menos a partir de hoje. Estamos juntos agora, conversando como sempre fizemos, e para mim nada mudou.

Edward não devolveu seu olhar, e manteve por um longo tempo a atenção fixa nos automóveis que voltavam às suas residências. Aquele homem desde a época em que sua memória era curta exercera o papel do seu referencial masculino, era fácil pedir-lhe conselhos e muitas vezes conclamá-lo como pai. Contudo, a mágoa tornava custosa a aceitação dos últimos acontecimentos.

- O que levou a Esme a nos manter na porra da escuridão?

Carlisle suspirou arduamente, notando que costeavam o momento mais complicado da conversa. A tensão pairava sólida ali, e talvez fosse até mesmo possível fatiá-la com uma faca.

- Eu penso que é algo que você não precisa compreender, filho, porque seria vão – esquivou-se o melhor que pôde. – O que importa é que, se eu fui seu pai, Esme foi sua mãe. Ela também o amou mais que tudo desde o primeiro momento, e nesta tarefa, fez um excelente trabalho. Estou triste com ela, e realmente desconheço se serei capaz de aceitar o que aconteceu. Sou casado há décadas com alguém que descobri que mal conheço – desabafou. – Porém, o nosso problema é restrito a nós como marido e mulher, e nada te atingem. Para você, ela foi mais que a melhor mãe que poderia ter.

Sem ponderar pelo menor momento, Edward bufou.

- Por que você inventou de defendê-la agora?

- Não estou defendendo ninguém – Carlisle explicou-se – Mas acredito ser o meu papel, agora que você cresceu, usar a minha experiência de vida para que você cometa menos injustiças como um adulto. Independentemente do meu futuro com Esme, ela não merece a sua rejeição.

Edward calou-se por diversos segundos, pensativo, e Carlisle respeitou-o. A noite estava ideal para ser passada daquela forma, ao ar-livre, se fossem outras as circunstâncias.

- Sabe, você é alguém admirável – observou o contador da Máfia de canto de olho. – Imagino que esteja se sentindo magoado e traído, mas mesmo assim é incapaz de falar porra alguma da minha tia.

- Quando nós temos filhos, os amamos mais que nosso orgulho ferido.

O mafioso assentiu levemente, em detrimento de ser difícil compreendê-lo de todo.

- Eu não sei o que sentir por Esme, mas não quero revirar essa história agora.

- Entendo. O tempo saberá aconselhá-lo melhor que eu. E antecipando um pouco o assunto, o meu nome continuará à sua disposição...

- Não me faça pensar, ao menos não por enquanto – cortou-o cuidadosamente. – Ainda não. Se não sou Edward Masen por direito, por merecimento devo ser.

Sem escapatórias, Carlisle anuiu. Tomaram o caminho de casa sem noticiarem-se, embora não soubessem como agir com as duas mulheres que os aguardavam.

- Pai? – Edward chamou-o como usualmente fazia. – Sobre aquilo que você falou, a respeito dos segredos que não fariam o menor efeito positivo se fossem descobertos, por só causarem dor... você acredita que teria sido mais feliz ao lado de Esme se ela... ela... simplesmente se calasse?

Carlisle não pensou duas vezes. Ele nunca lhe contaria meias-verdades.

- Sim – respondeu.

Edward não carecia confirmar ao seu pai que a pergunta retórica possuía um fim prático. Estava em jogo a sua felicidade com Bella diante das lacunas que ela mantinha propositalmente incompletas.

E ele, analisando os exemplos que pipocavam ao redor, começou a imaginar se talvez não fosse melhor permanecer na ignorância.

* * *

**Oi, criançada! hahaha. Logo eu, que (acho) que tenho os leitores mais "maduros" do universo Twilight? Então "oi", somente!**

**Eu sei que demorei mais de um mês para postar este capítulo, uma indecência, mas mês passado deu tudo errado na minha vida e mais um pouco. Ao menos mantenho a minha saúde, o que me faz enfrentar tanto problema sem a desculpa da loucura... mas não vou reclamar da vida, não sou dessas!**

**E de Carnaval, como foram? Eu curti só um pouco.**

**Eu sei que este capítulo foi que nem desfile de escola de samba, com "excesso de informações", e sem tanto Beward... hahaha... mas eu precisava de um capítulo apenas para o passado da Esme, que por sinal, não é tão legal assim. Ela foi uma menina má, pela que parece! Mas será que ela é desculpável? Carlisle e Edward não têm tanta certeza.**

**E esses sintomas da Bella, heim? Hummm... acho que no capítulo que vem teremos mais situações surgindo. Tanya dará as caras, vcs acreditam?**

**Todas as reviews deixadas por usuários cadastrados do site foram respondidas. Agradeço também a Anita, Sara, ana, gaabi, ngela, Lola, Liss, NessaTricolor, Catarina, Ana Carolina e Sabrina por se importarem também e dar incentivo à autora. Talvez essas pessoas sem cadastro gostem de saber que tenho Twitter e Formspring, e que respondo a todas as perguntas surgidas por lá. No twitter, é só procurar por jane_herman (este site não me deixa colocar a arroba), e no Formspring, meu endereço é http : / www . formspring . me/ JaneHerman (retirem os espaços).**

**Pediria demais se exigisse comentários?**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	3. LIVRO II Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Os arredores da Corte de Justiça de Old Baley*, na Londres central, estavam em polvorosa para o julgamento de Edward Masen, acusado de uma gama de crimes capaz de despeitar inveja nos maiores criminosos do mundo inteiro.

_* É a Corte Criminal Central da Inglaterra, responsável pela maior parte dos casos criminais de Londres._

Chegando ao prédio histórico em uma Lamborghini de cor escura, acompanhado de sua magistral equipe que englobava os maiores juristas da Europa, ele foi clicado por todos os periódicos respeitados ao redor do mundo. Sua figura solene e jovial revestida pelo terno cinza, os cabelos bronzeados emanando raios de luzes solares, o sorriso afável com que ele respondia às perguntas menos afáveis formuladas pelas redes de televisão, tudo nele transmitia autoconfiança.

Abotoando a última casa do terno, ele marchou para dentro do prédio do século XVIII, lugar onde seria decretado seu destino. Porém, não antes de acenar para as câmeras, através das quais sabia ser assistido por donas de casa inglesas à hora da refeição.

Na sala de audiências, onde um juiz e os jurados investidos pelos poderes da lei se reuniriam para culpá-lo ou inocentá-lo, sua família e aliados estavam reunidos. Mais ao fundo, enfileiravam-se os comparsas de negócios, homens poderosos que eram validados por Edward Masen, e, em troca, apoiavam-no incondicionalmente quando necessário. Prefiguravam uma imensidão de profissionais diversificados, sendo eles desde sindicalistas a donos de bancos de investimento.

Nas fileiras intermediárias, podiam ser vistos também parceiros, mas diferenciados dos primeiros por nutrirem relações mais pessoais com o réu. Naquele escalão, estavam os gratos funcionários da Denali Empreiteira, que se encarregariam de lacrimar pelo chefe se preciso fosse, Rosalie Hale e Emmett McCarthy. Ela, uma célebre ex-amante do mafioso; ele, talvez seu maior amigo.

Porém, apenas os componentes da primeira fileira rivalizavam vagamente com o réu pela atenção dos flashs. Carlisle e Esme Cullen, tios para todos os efeitos, sentavam-se civilizadamente lado a lado, não deixando transparecer as desarmonias eclodidas no último fim-de-semana. Com eles estavam as duas lindas garotas gêmeas, que tratavam de coroar o casamento _aparentemente_ perfeito.

Eles despertavam interesse, embora o verdadeiro frisson coubesse à jovem de meias negras e vestido de igual cor, embora fosse quase verão na pálida Londres, cujo decote era tampado pelo majestoso colar de grandes pérolas de três voltas. Sua falta de cor, conferida pela náusea que atribuía ao _nervosismo_, somente enobrecia sua pessoa com um ar etéreo. Isabella Swan, a filha mais dileta de Birmingham, cuja árvore genealógica esbarrava no rei James I da Inglaterra e em todas as cabeças decepadas da monarquia francesa, seria uma presença inadequada para o julgamento de um gângster moderno.

A imprensa, por liturgia, esquivava-se de rotular sua ligação com Edward Masen. Para ser amante, teria de existir uma esposa, e a senhora Masen estava tão distante da vida do marido, que muitos duvidavam de sua existência. Para todos os efeitos, Isabella Swan era sua _dama_, a _única_ por sinal, a quem os comparsas da Máfia dirigiam suas lembranças por convenção.

- Estamos aqui para julgar o réu Edward Anthony Masen pelos crimes de associação ao tráfico e lavagem de proventos ilícitos... – o juiz enunciou, entoando-se pretensiosamente como o dono da Providência Divina.

O acusado em questão encenava com arte a tranqüilidade dos inocentes. Bella não deveria estar à beira das lágrimas.

- Acalme-se, querida, tudo terminará bem – Esme tocou sua mão discretamente.

A moça mordeu o lábio e lhe respondeu com um olhar esperançoso. Entretanto, o que ela gostaria era que Edward se virasse e fizesse o que fosse para contrariar a distância mental que impusera nos últimos dias.

- É como se eu não estivesse lá, ou quase isso – Bella segredara a Alice por telefone mais cedo. – Ele não é inapropriado ou algo do tipo. Pelo contrário, toma café da manhã comigo e me pergunta como estou na faculdade. Depois, deseja-me um bom dia e parte, sem dirigir a mim o menor relance sequer. À noite volta para casa, tarde da noite, e se deita sozinho no quarto de hóspedes. Ontem eu o ouvi sendo rude com Emmett por celular, como nunca foi – engoliu em seco, antecipadamente constrangida com o que confessaria. – E Edward não me... toca... desde sábado.

Levando-se em consideração que estavam na quarta-feira, Edward não demonstrar interesse por sexo desde a manhã de sábado era um evento inédito.

Ouvindo o mafioso ser convidado a depor, Bella voltou a atenção ao julgamento.

A sorte dele começaria a ser delineada. E sabê-lo desencadeou nela uma necessidade irresistível de expelir o café que tomara na sala de espera. Sem tempo para pensar, abriu espaço entre os demais expectadores, rebocando para si o interesse de todos. Pela primeira vez, Edward, entreouvindo o burburinho, voltar-se-ia para entender o que se passava.

Tudo o que ele pudera ver era sua trança embutida sacudindo devido ao movimento dos passos acelerados. Inquieto, contorceu os lábios, e pela primeira vez em dias, lançou a Esme um olhar que não era de rancor, era de súplica. Desnecessariamente, porém. Sua tia já estava no encalço de Bella.

E alcançou-a no toalete a tempo de ouvir o baque da cabine.

- Bella...! – a tia do mafioso esbaforiu. – Abra a porta! Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu preciso socorrê-la!

Não demorou a perceber que a tampa do vaso sanitário era levantada com força, e que, instantaneamente, Bella esvaziava ali dentro seu estômago. Ela inclinou-se contra a porta, angustiada e preocupada.

Para sorte da garota, o banheiro fora limpo há alguns minutos pela equipe de limpeza. E mesmo que não o fosse, não importaria muito. Tudo o que podia pensar era que provavelmente se esvairia naquela crise de vômito, que roubava do seu organismo tudo o que comera naquele dia e, depois, o líquido biliar. Ao fim, mais estabilizada, deu a descarga, limpou a boca com um lencinho que trazia na bolsa e abriu o trinco da porta a para permitir a Esme ampará-la até a pia.

- Eu quase morri de susto! O que está se passando, minha querida?

Bella molhou seu rosto e nuca com água corrente da torneira, desgraçando a sublime maquiagem.

- O café não me fez bem, e além do mais eu acho... eu acho... que foi aflição... – sibilou com um fio de voz.

A cafetina forneceu-lhe lenços de papel para que se secasse.

- Edward já passou por diversas situações como esta. Ainda me ponho nervosa, mas tudo invariavelmente termina com ele inocentado por falta de provas – tranqüilizou-a. – Esses advogados são muito bons, e nem precisariam ser, se me permite dizer. As pessoas têm medo de testemunhar contra ele...

- Eu ando tão nervosa! – assumiu com os olhos brilhantes. – Quase não consigo comer, tudo me enoja, qualquer comida me parece pior que sopa para dar a mendigo e indigente. E veja só como estou agora! – gesticulou, pretendendo demonstrar sua própria decadência mental. – Estou _chorando_! Incrível, não é? Tem vezes que sinto apenas vontade de... _chorar_!

Encostou-se no ombro de Esme e pôs-se em prantos, enquanto ela lhe afagava carinhosamente a cabeça.

- Não há problema, filha. Faça o que o seu coração está mandando. Algum dia, tudo passa.

Aguardou paciente o momento emocional da garota e depois a ajudou a procurar na bolsa o enxaguante bucal.

- Há quanto tempo você está assim, Bella? – perguntou despretensiosamente, como se estivesse desejando saber as horas.

- Hum... – cuspiu o produto de higiene após alguns gargarejos. – Uns cinco dias, talvez.

- Andou se alimentando?

- Ontem eu consegui comer apenas batata cozida com azeite e acelga, mas comi. E hoje, bebi um copo de suco de melão antes de sair de casa, além do maldito café na sala de espera.

Enquanto Bella retocava a maquiagem a fim de devolver-se um mínimo de cor, Esme a estudava com cuidado. Em sua extensa experiência com mulheres atravessando àquela situação, nunca falhara um palpite.

- Prometa para mim que não deixará de comer e que dormirá, no mínimo, seis horas ao dia...

- Se depender de mim, eu apagaria os dias inteiros! Esta noite eu dormi quase onze horas ao todo, e mesmo assim precisei do auxílio de Zafrina para pôr-me de pé! – retorquiu, os olhos ainda ofuscados pelas lágrimas.

- Então descanse tanto quanto o seu corpo está pedindo. Você mesma não disse que está praticamente quitada com as obrigações com a faculdade, por enquanto? – acariciou maternalmente seu rosto. – Descanse o máximo que puder. Não fume, não beba alcoólicos e não procure aborrecimentos.

Mais ocupada em proporcionar à sua aparência aspecto saudável e tranqüilo, e deixar aos tablóides sem novas notícias sensacionalistas, Bella sequer notara que Esme não estava a lhe aconselhar. Ao invés, ela _pedia com fervor_. Talvez até mesmo _implorasse_.

E daquela vez, agia exclusivamente por amor.

* * *

Tanya Denali Masen despertara muito antes do amanhecer naquela quarta-feira, mesmo que fizesse o máximo para permanecer na cama solitária. Com toda dignidade que poderia reunir, preparou o ambiente da sala de sua residência em Fulham para precisar levantar o mínimo possível. Instalou-se na poltrona confortável e ligou a televisão atipicamente na BBC, uma vez que costumava a trafegar apenas entre os canais russos disponibilizados pela TV paga. Ela levantou um ambiente agradável, pois quem sabe estaria grávida? Ela estava esperançosa com a inseminação artificial qual se submetera dias atrás fora vitoriosa, como estivera em todas as outras.

Buscando aplacar a ansiedade, refletira o quanto a imprensa inglesa era irrevogavelmente atraída por seu marido. Poucas vezes a História contara com criminosos dotados do seu perfil perturbador. Sua beleza e porte atlético eram supérfluos se o carisma e magnetismo pessoais entrassem na berlinda. _Amado_ ou _odiado_, _inocente_ ou _culpado_, todas as assertivas eram indiferentes. O certo era que Edward Masen não poderia ser _ignorado_, e não seria Tanya a manifestar-se de forma contrária à tendência.

Seu marido não precisaria sequer ser tão talentoso. Ela era uma mulher da Máfia acima de qualquer qualificação, a despeito da criação austera e religiosa, que aprendera muito satisfatoriamente o papel do gênero na vida dos homens. Para Tanya, ser esposa era agir conforme ela naquele momento, sentada diante da televisão para acompanhar em tempo real a defesa do marido, com a licença para cochilar por vezes. Julgamentos podiam ser muito enfadonhos, no final das contas.

E foi com júbilo que Tanya ouviu o juiz declarar a _inocência_ de Edward, porque todos os homens o eram até que se provasse o contrário, algo que sequer os melhores promotores conseguiram imputá-lo. O sorriso singelo dele denunciava que não presumia um veredicto diferente.

Tanya acompanhou, pela televisão, os olhos do marido esquadrinhando a multidão alvoroçada, à procura de alguém que ela sabia quem. Um dos seus advogados interrompeu-o para sussurrar algumas palavras ao pé do ouvido, às quais ele aquiesceu; depois, novamente como um cidadão livre, e não mais sob _liberdade condicional_, ele atravessou os limites que separavam o púlpito da platéia e foi para o lado de sua família, onde recebeu um apertado abraço de Carlisle.

Ele desfez-se discretamente dos cumprimentos efusivos de Esme, algo que Tanya não maliciou. A mulher atrás dela mereceria um pouco mais de atenção, contudo.

Tanya não era ingênua o suficiente para não perceber que ele procurara os lábios nela, apesar de receber somente um dos lados da face.

- Ela é bem mais baixa que a senhora – sua criada russa comentou em suas costas. – Veja bem, ela está de salto e mal alcança a nuca do senhor Masen.

A pobre senhora a tomara de assalto, quando ela não desconfiava que estivesse acompanhada. O desdém não era capaz de consolar Tanya.

- Edward gosta muito dela – comentou absorta, os observando deixar de mãos unidas o tribunal, acompanhados por todos os flashs. – E Esme, Kate e Irina também. Até Carlisle já escutei elogiar sua inteligência.

- Ela nem é assim tão bonita! – a mulher gorducha articulou, contorcendo o rosto em uma careta. – É branca demais, com um rostinho de adolescente que não deixa claro se é uma mulher ou uma menina. Essas inglesas comem pouco, parecem que nunca tomam sol, e não fazem questão de aparentar mais que quinze anos de idade. Mas na verdade são todas umas anêmicas.

Franzindo o cenho, Tanya procurou vislumbrar em Bella todos os defeitos que sua criada mencionava. Analisando objetivamente, não havia nada de errado com sua aparência, e mesmo se houvesse, Edward indubitavelmente não entendia assim. Ele parecia orgulhoso em ostentá-la por todas as partes do mundo, e devia realmente aproveitar muito de sua companhia. Do contrário, apareceria em sua residência oficial, aquela que compartilhava com a esposa, mais que as três vezes em que dera o ar da graça nos últimos quinze dias. E provavelmente passaria alguma noite ali, acontecimento sem precedentes há meses.

Era óbvio que Edward não se ligara emocionalmente à esposa. Entretanto, talvez existisse remédio para sarar àquela moléstia.

- Eu _preciso_ engravidar! – pulou da poltrona, sobressaltada. – Isto é o que falta para Edward ser capaz de enxergar a mim, não a ela. Como eu faço para presentear o meu marido com um filho, Annya? Cinqüenta especialistas ou mais já afirmaram ser impossível, e que o meu ventre é árido como o deserto... – abaixou os olhos, sua tristeza fulminando o assoalho. – Mas deve haver um jeito. Preciso me apegar a Deus, é isso, só pode ser isso! Farei uma promessa à Virgem Santíssima e ela me atenderá, beijarei costas de idosos cobertas por escaras, acalentarei no meu colo pés feridos de mendigos... qualquer coisa para engravidar, Annya!

E ao fim, Tanya caiu em choros soluçantes. Annya, presenciando seu desespero, penalizou-se. Acolhendo a patroa em seu regaço, maldisse mentalmente as mulheres como Isabella Swan, que com seus ares superiores encobriam suas reais naturezas de feiticeiras vis, prostitutas de luxo que encantavam os maridos e levavam à infelicidade as boas esposas como Tanya.

Baixinho, a fiel Annya declamou uma oração que aprendera na infância. Ela era uma senhora simplória, que servira à mãe de Tanya, e para isto tendia a fazer esquecer peremptoriamente os pecados da Máfia, mas que ainda acreditava na onipotência de Deus.

E se Ele era mesmo justo, faria com que a sua querida jovem senhora engravidasse. Annya estava piamente certa disto.

* * *

Se Bella soubesse como orar com honestidade, teria feito-o. Conforme Esme garantira, o veredicto foi anunciado sem contratempos, menos de cinco horas após aberta a audiência. Felizmente para todos, os advogados não precisaram lançar-mão de todos os trunfos para desacreditar as provas existentes contra Edward, e ademais, não roubaram do cliente toda a paciência que não andava abundante.

Todas as absolvições do chefe da Máfia russa na Inglaterra eram ostensivamente comemoradas, embora Edward não estivesse no clima para festejos. Ele e sua comitiva de amigos, parentes e associados dirigiram-se ao Sheraton Park Tower, talvez o melhor hotel de toda a capital inglesa. Lá havia um restaurante bastante intimista com esplêndida culinária, e Bella não hesitou em utilizar seu sobrenome para fechar a área para os convidados, mesmo que já houvesse reservas para a noite.

Sentada em uma mesa com as esposas dos advogados de defesa e de outros relacionados de grande quilate, Bella perscrutava por cima das amenidades se todos, em detrimento dos níveis sociais, eram convenientemente servidos. Deixou o chá praticamente intocado sobre a mesa, e ignorou couvert servido antes do jantar, mas ninguém repararia. Não em uma recepção para setenta convidados dispersos pelo salão do restaurante, cada qual alocado em mesas correspondentes à sua importância para a Máfia. E Edward estava bastante absorto em negociatas com os maridos das mulheres que ela entretinha.

A proposta oficial do jantar não era comercial, mas a oportunidade daquele encontro era impossível de ser ignorada.

Cumprindo seu papel, Bella obrigou-se a engolir corajosamente a sopa árabe, tomando o máximo cuidado para não degustá-la. Ela não poderia prever que era observada por Esme de outra mesa de esposas, mas dos funcionários da Denali Empreiteira. Ela enxergava somente um modo de ajudar a moça. Conversaria com Edward.

Escusou-se com suas companheiras de mesa e levantou-se, procurando aparentar o mais à vontade possível. Entretanto, sua mão estava trêmula ao tocar as costas do sobrinho.

- Edward, eu preciso falar com você – chamou-o.

Ele tornou-se para ela à contragosto, ainda cheio de mágoa. Será que ela não percebia que conversava importantes assuntos com alguns dos detentores das maiores fortunas do Reino Unido?

- Depois! – decretou.

- Não, Edward. _Agora_ – ela imperou, apesar da docilidade.

Seus parceiros de negócio não demonstraram reparar o confronto de vontades, pois contemporizaram alegando que ele deveria atender a tia. Com um aceno para todos, levantou-se e seguiu-a até o bar.

- Espero que seja realmente importante esse assunto, para valer mais que os benditos cem milhões de dólares meus que estão retidos nas Ilhas Virgens neste exato momento! – ele rolou os olhos e debochou.

- Eu entendo este aborrecimento comigo, mas por favor, deixe-me falar...

- O que você quer falar, a verdade, pela primeira vez? – ao barman, pediu vodka. – Pois saiba que é tarde demais, eu não sou mais a porra de um órfão precisando de carinho fingido!

- Não, eu nunca menti a você, Edward – jurou à tangente das lágrimas. – E o meu carinho, muito menos o meu amor, foram fingidos. Mas não pedi um momento com você por mim, porque sei que minhas atitudes são indefensáveis, e que dependerei do seu perdão e de Carlisle para ter paz. Estou aqui por você, por amor...

- Não coloque aquilo que você chama de "amor" no meio!

- O amor é o começo, meio e fim. E não há uma atitude minha para você que não tenha sido por amor – tentou afagá-lo no rosto, mas ele desfez-se deliberadamente. – Existem pessoas que perdem a vida inteira buscando sonhos, alguns possíveis, outros nem tanto. Outras alcançam seus sonhos sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso...

- Blá, blá, blá... o meu tempo é precioso, não é maneira de falar, porque neste exato momento estou deixando que confisquem cem milhões de dólares...

- Existem valores mais importantes que o dinheiro, e você sabe disso bem, meu filho!

Edward bateu com o copo de vodka no balcão, após tomá-la em um único e curto gole.

- E é você quem pretende me transmitir valores agora?

Esme, de voz modulada, imprimia nas palavras todo o sentimento que podia:

- Eu sou sua mãe em meu coração! – afirmou com emoção. – E tenho certeza que, apesar do que fazemos para viver, muito do homem maravilhoso que você se tornou é devido a mim...

- Encerrou o discurso, _mamãe_? – retorquiu com escárnio, checando o relógio impacientemente. – Então se você me permite, vou tentar salvar alguns dos meus milhões...

Ele virava-lhe as costas, contudo Esme impediu a completeza do movimento.

- Bella precisa de você! – desabafou, sem exceder o tom de voz. Edward seria apto a distinguir o nome da amante no meio de uma orquestra, se preciso.

- Isabella... o que ela tem a ver com isso? – voltou-se lentamente.

Esme umedeceu os lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo.

- Ela nunca precisou tanto de você. Não há mais ninguém no mundo inteiro que possa ajudá-la, meu filho...

- Esta porra de "meu filho" é chata como o inferno... – brevemente seus olhos procuraram o perfil de Bella, sentada de costas, emproada e cheia de si como sempre. – Esqueça isso e diga qual confusão Bella andou procurando. Eu não sei como uma pessoa com o estilo de vida dela consegue atrair perigo há cinqüenta quilômetros de distância, como se fosse um ímã para pessoas e situações ruins. Se for algo relativo a Alec, _ainda_ o marginalzinho derrotado, eu lavo minhas mãos. O máximo que posso fazer é viajar com ela para fora do país no final de semana, e obrigá-la a esquecer de uma vez desse...

- Bella está grávida – ela cuspiu secamente e sem anestesia. Era o único modo de brecá-lo.

Edward teria juntado o espesso cenho, caso dependesse do seu esforço.

- Você está brincando, Esme – ele determinou, mesmo sabendo de antemão que estava errado. Não fazia o estilo de sua tia.

Ela estudou-o por um minuto, enquanto ele atravessava os cabelos com os dez dedos, um antigo vício para extravasar a tensão. O barman, percebendo o clima impróprio ao entretenimento que reinava ali entre eles, estava afastado atendendo os outros convidados interessados por drinques.

- Estou falando sério – ela garantiu, embora desnecessariamente.

- Não pode ser... – ele tentava juntar todas as peças, falhando. – Bella e eu sempre fomos cuidadosos, ela ainda mais. Eu a vi tomando a injeção trimestral há menos de dois meses...

- Após a doença de Bella na América do Sul, talvez vocês não tenham tomado prevenções adicionais – ela leu no rosto do sobrinho o espanto. – E ela foi medicada com antibióticos, corticóides e antialérgicos, segundo me disse.

Edward esfregou o rosto, como alguém a despertar de um longo sono.

- Sim, faz sentido. Certos remédios podem cortar os efeitos dos anticoncepcionais. Lembro de tantas vezes que já a vi explicar.

Sim, um sem-número de vezes Edward presenciara Esme ensinando às prostitutas como utilizar os anticoncepcionais como proteção adicional à camisinha. Também fazia parte destas lições as situações em que eles podiam ser neutralizados, e o alerta alcançava o vermelho quando se tratavam de antibióticos. Após dois ou três _imprevistos_, Esme, como chefe, finalmente suspenderia qualquer funcionária com tratamentos daquela espécie em curso.

- Eu acho que seria bom se você tomasse alguma providência o mais rápido possível – a tia rebocou-o das reminiscências. – Bella é jovem e inexperiente neste sentido, e por não ter uma mãe ao lado para orientá-la e alertá-la, não percebeu o que está acontecendo com ela. Mas ela tem um grande convívio com nossas meninas, e é de se notar que boa parte delas esteve grávida algum dia antes de chegarem até nós. Elas vão perceber, e comentariam. Bella saberia da pior maneira possível, e os boatos poderiam alcançar Tanya.

Edward aquiesceu, subitamente recordando-se de Tanya. A esposa oficial, a filha de Denali, o degrau que escalara para alcançar seu atual patamar. Em sua mente, ela adquira uma aura irreal.

- Talvez você esteja errada... – relevou, atuando pela surpresa.

- Definitivamente não. Eu já vi demais mulheres como ela para me enganar.

Ele expirou arduamente. Esquadrinhou o copo vazio de vodka, necessitando de mais uma dose.

- Dia desses Bella estranhou o perfume da minha loção pós-barba. Ficou mais pálida que papel, inclusive pensei por um instante que ela fosse desmaiar. Mas eu estava muito transtornado para atribuir alguma importância... – martirizou-se. – Zafrina disse que ela anda se alimentando pouco. Eu pretendia explorar melhor o que se passava, pena que acabei voltado exclusivamente para a porra dos meus problemas.

Embora em silêncio, Edward recriminava-se por ser tão pouco perceptivo. Considerando que Bella zelava pelo bem-estar dele em detrimento do seu próprio, sua negligência era imperdoável.

- Foram fatos e descobertas demais nos últimos dias, meu filho...

- Não invente este papo de mamãe super-protetora e compreensiva! Porque quando você vê necessidade de sacrificar àqueles que diz amar ao monumento do seu egoísmo, não pondera mais de uma vez! – revoltou-se com ira, não se compadecendo pela postura acuada e ferida da mulher que o criou. – E talvez tenha vindo assoprar no meu ouvido merdas sem fundamento somente para encenar o papel de "Maria Madalena arrependida". Fique sabendo, Esme: eu não caio nessa!

Mesmo que desejando defender-se e fazer o sobrinho enxergar a razão, ela respirou fundo e ensaiou retirada, o mais paciente que um Ser Humano poderia. O recado fora lançado, e ela estava certa que, mesmo com a aparente descrença, Edward veria em curto prazo o que ela podia observar tão bem.

Antes de deixá-lo, entretanto, sua curiosidade a impulsionar a questionar:

- O que você pretende fazer?

Sentado no bancada, de costas para ela, o mafioso respondeu sobre o ombro:

- O que _vou_ fazer caso Bella esteja mesmo grávida, é isso que você quer perguntar? – motejou, desprovido de um mínimo de leveza. – Eu _vou_ fazer o que precisa ser feito, e você sabe o que é.

Um calafrio atravessou a espinha de Esme, somente em cogitar quais desdobramentos teriam de enfrentar. E não havia meios de fazê-lo retroceder, quando o painel era por si só irremediável. Fez o caminho de volta à sua mesa com a expressão fechada, porque não era treinada na arte da hipocrisia, como a mulher que tinha os olhos de Edward cravados em si.

Sorvendo da segunda vodka que o barman trouxera-lhe, o mafioso pestanejava a respeito das possibilidades. Sua tia era uma mulher de grande vivência, o que tornava desacreditá-la tarefa difícil; porém, encaixar os termos "Bella" e "gravidez" não deixava de ser surreal.

Como um trovão, Edward gargalhou. Deus lhe negara uma criança com uma das mulheres que mais desejara esta dádiva, a amável Tanya. Por que diabos, então, ofereceria uma à Bella, alguém tão avessa à idéia? Ele tentara engravidar Tanya por anos demais para acreditar ser fácil conceber por um descuido mínimo nos anticoncepcionais, em breves dias relaxando em uma ilha paradisíaca.

- Amigo, você poderia me emprestar uma caneta? – deixou a risada esvanecer aos poucos, e o barman lhe ofereceu uma.

De cima da bancada, Edward retirou do compartimento um guardanapo de papel e escreveu:

"_O que posso fazer para dar o fora daqui com a mulher mais linda que meus olhos já viram?"_

Cutucou um garçom sustentando uma bandeja vazia e apontou na direção de Bella. Após ler o papel, vislumbrou Bella franzir os lábios em desagrado, e responder com sua letra de garota que fizera do caderno de caligrafia constante companhia durante a infância:

"_Se o senhor deseja sair daqui pergunte ao maître, ele deve saber informá-lo. Quanto à mulher, duvido que ela esteja disposta a perder a sobremesa por um homem tão grosseiro a ponto de abordá-la com bilhetinhos como um colegial."_

Ele sorriu o mais comedido que pôde diante da colocação de palavras, porque não seria a _sua_ Isabella se a resposta fosse diferente.

"_Você tem razão"_ – ele iniciou a réplica, no lado inverso do guardanapo. – "_Eu sou muito grosso, e para o seu azar sou tão audacioso quanto. Ainda tenho esperança que você desista da sobremesa e aceite subir para um quarto comigo."_

Edward, daquela vez, sequer se esforçara para conter o sorriso sórdido, que se ampliou no instante em que o polido garçom levara o papel até ela mais uma vez. Percebeu-a agitar-se de perfil, indignada e afrontada. Bella assomava tanta ira enquanto escrevia, que ele se admirou que não tenha perfurado o material do guardanapo com a ponta da caneta.

"_Nem por um Mandamento!"_ – quase julgava-se capaz de ouvir a mente dela gritando, enquanto lia.

Ele gargalhou comedidamente, dando-se por satisfeito de tesá-la.

"_Você está pouco se fodendo para os mandamentos, __sua menina má de mente na sarjeta. Quando eu mencionei a possibilidade de conseguirmos um quarto, quis dizer que gostaria de passar um tempo com você. Nada de sexo incluído nisso, apenas ficarmos juntos."_

Ansioso, Edward viu-a despender um par de segundos com seu bilhete na mão, com as mulheres à mesa fazendo o possível para manterem o assunto, em detrimento da curiosidade. Virou-se para ele após, e por incrível que fosse, estava constrangida por ter alinhavado suposições erradas. Algo em sua expressão o fez criar coragem para ir até ela.

- Senhoras, com licença, mas Isabella tem um telefonema a aguardando... ligação de uma pessoa querida – interrompeu a pequena reunião feminina, lançando seu melhor charme. – Vamos? Você estava aguardando há um longo tempo.

Lacônica devido à surpresa, Bella aceitou seu auxílio para se levantar com complacência. Acenou às mulheres, ridiculamente enlevadas com o suposto idílio amoroso, e deixou-se guiar pelo mafioso.

- E se alguém perceber...? – sussurrou.

- Ninguém vai. As pessoas já estão altas pela bebida e sem a menor noção de espaço e tempo.

À distância, observou-o trocar algumas palavras com o recepcionista, e ao retornar ao seu lado com o cartão de entrada no bolso, não aparentava ínfimo constrangimento. De soslaio, apercebeu-se do quanto ele aparentava tensão e reflexividade com assuntos desconhecidos por ela.

- Como o senhor se sente? – demandou com cuidado, aguardando o elevador social que os levaria do suntuoso saguão do hotel até a suíte máster.

Edward piscou como que despertando de profunda meditação.

- Exatamente como gostaria de me sentir – tocou a bochecha de Bella com um dedo. – Porque absolutamente todas as minhas necessidades são supridas por você e o que está dentro de você. Como eu quero que se foda o resto do mundo, sou capaz de enfrentar mil dragões pelo caminho, se ao meu conto de fadas às avessas couber alguma possibilidade de final feliz, e se isto significar que a princesa que me espera no castelo é você.

Edward sempre fora afetuoso com ela, porém sempre se manteve emocionalmente distante até certo ponto, e Bella desconfiava que ele aguardasse o momento em que ela o deixaria para trás. E não o condenava pelo temor, porque fora ela há abandoná-lo em um passado muito menos distante que parecia, portanto simplesmente recebera suas reservas com compreensão. Contudo, ao vê-lo tão franco, uma onda de ternura desabou sobre ela, e por pouco não estava aos prantos novamente.

Tocou a sua mão com força, sem romper o contato visual com ele dentro do elevador. Nem o turista holandês gracejador que saltou no terceiro andar conseguira alguma atenção da parte deles.

Pouco ouviram o apito que indicou o sétimo andar, onde deveriam descer. O corredor era esplendidamente decorado com luz baixa e tapeçarias, mas Bella não se noticiara disso no momento em que interrompeu a caminhada à suíte e encarou-o com os olhos chamuscantes. Mesmo à meia-luz, Edward contemplou aquelas duas portas para a alma como sua única saída para conhecê-la de fato.

- O que eu posso fazer...? – ela inquiriu, sem esperar uma resposta. Beijou-o com toda a miscelânea de vontades que a abatia, devido ao seu estranho estado de espírito mais sensível. Selando seus lábios, Bella quase podia senti-lo em todos os seus pêlos eriçados, e as mãos de Edward fechando em sua cintura apenas a impulsionaram para seguir em frente.

Cheia de ansiedade, fora ela a invadir a boca de Edward, apesar dele sem embargo lhe fornecer passagem. Bella enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca, comprazendo-se em lhe arrancar uma exclamação de maravilhada surpresa. Raramente era ela quem iniciava os jogos, por mais animada que o acompanhasse. Tê-la tomando a iniciativa fazia um bem sobremaneira ao seu ego masculino, mas não deixava de ser chocante.

Dependurando-se em seu pescoço, Bella aprofundou o beijo o tanto quanto pôde, até que pudesse sentir o gosto ferrugem do sangue de ambos condensado. Entretanto, Edward não ousaria feri-la, e para distraí-la, desviou-se seus lábios e pôs-se a brincar com a orelha. Algo na respiração errática dele, tão perto do ouvido, levou-a a aproximar seus corpos e tornar as brechas inexistentes.

Ela estava quentíssima, um verdadeiro pecado encarnado. Não atinando ao que fazia, o mafioso desceu a mão respeitosa que mantinha na cintura até o seu quadril. Porém, quando Bella ensaiou lhe afrouxar a gravata, uma voz distante despontou em sua mente.

- Espere... Isabella, espere um momento... vamos para o quarto...

- Não! – deteve-o pelo colarinho – Eu quero _aqui_!

Ele sabia que devia contrariá-la, explicar o risco que corriam de serem flagrados, fazê-la chegar à razão. Não seria decente tamanha exposição, e não era razoável submeter Bella àquele risco. Contudo, ele estava absolutamente inapto de contrariá-la, e se permitiu arrastar pela gravata para prensá-la contra a parede. Não era a melhor solução, porém a vontade de agradá-la sob qualquer circunstância o fazia títere dos anseios dela.

Roçou tenramente o maxilar de Bella, aspirando seu perfume adocicado, e instantaneamente necessitava da união carnal qual era privado há tempo demais para os seus padrões.

- Cheirosa... porra, Isabella, você não colabora comigo! – atravessando a linha do quadril feminino e alcançando a barra da saia, no joelho, ele parecia ligeiramente decepcionado com sua fraqueza moral.

Bella, ao contrário, sorriu regozijada ao sentir o toque dos dedos nada gentis em sua coxa, através da meia fina. E no instante em que Edward ultrapassou os limites da seda e apalpou, finalmente, a pele nua, ela emitiu um gemido que necessitou ser calado com beijos. Quando ele ultrapassou o limiar da cinta-liga e tocou a pequena peça íntima, e se tornou imbatível não pôde silenciá-la.

- Eu preciso do senhor. Muito, muito, muito mesmo! – ela choramingou. Edward apenas assentiu, consciente que aquele necessidade talvez fosse muito além do que ela fazia noção.

Ele permitiu que Bella desabotoasse sua calça, com os dedos pequenos e nervosos, sem se atrever a tocá-lo mais intimamente que o necessário, por envergonhar-se em mostrar o tremor. Edward subiu seu vestido e levantou-a para que se enlaçasse em seu quadril, e quando o fez, afastou seus lábios dos dela.

Sustentando o peso com uma mão, com a outra levantou o rosto de Bella, mirando-a fixamente. Ela arregalou os olhos por um instante, assustada com a sinestesia que via perpassar pelos olhos verdes.

- Eu não posso deixá-la cair. Por favor, me ajude para que isso não aconteça... – ele implorou, sem que ela entendesse o sentido de tais palavras. E tornaram-se desimportantes, pois no segundo seguinte Edward afastava sua calcinha, embora custasse tempo demais até preenchê-la completamente.

Invadindo-a com o membro, ele testou sua resistência e capacidade de abrigá-lo, e mesmo que ela o procurasse, manteve a atenção em sua expressão. Gostaria de conferir se não estava danificando-a de alguma forma. E por mais que Bella não estivesse hábil a concatenar idéia e rememorar naquele momento tudo o que passara entre ambos, era capaz de saber que Edward nunca fora tão manso. Talvez _surpreendentemente gentil_ fosse o termo exato.

Ela tentou imprimir um ritmo mais acelerado com a pélvis, porém fora brecada em suas pretensões. A posição favorecia o controle para ele, e nada mais lhe restou além de pegar o que podia. E nãi não custaria muito, considerando-se a hipersensibilidade que nem ela mesma entendia.

Edward invadia-a mansamente, sem beijá-la, mantendo o rosto distante e atento a ela. Inconscientemente, seus ruídos de sexo começaram a se tornar ruidosos o suficiente para atrapalhar que hóspedes decentes assistissem ao noticiário, e ele utilizou uma mão para calá-la. Os movimentos lentos que ele usava para penetrá-la eram silenciosos, deliberados, ao ponto que Bella se descobriu sentindo todos os mecanismos que desencadeavam seu orgasmo. Edward, que manejava seu pênis tanto para acariciar, quanto para estocá-la, fazia questão que ela percebesse o quanto ele conhecia seu corpo, por estar sempre tão atento às demandas que sequer ela sabia que existiam.

- Assim é gostoso... – ela ciciou letargicamente. – Eu vou chegar lá.

Ele sorriu, encantado. O mesmo aconteceria com ele, caso não se retivesse.

- Eu sei.

E quando Bella tocou o cume, Edward mais uma vez calou a sonorização do prazer com uma mão. Não era o momento do mafioso acompanhá-la ao céu, porque temia que se desequilibrasse com ela nos braços. Assim sendo, aproveitou seu momento de ausência e caminhou para o quarto, colocando-a delicadamente no chão, após se certificar que ela já era capaz de se equilibrar parcialmente.

Auxiliando-a, fez com que ela se deitasse na espaçosa cama e acariciou seu tornozelo, tentando livrá-la da tensão de um dia inteiro com saltos altos. Sentado aos seus pés, tentava inutilmente disfarçar a tensão sexual ainda era presente eles pelo bem da garota. Ela era personalizada nas mãos comedidas de Edward, no morder de lábios de Bella, e nos olhares trocados mutuamente.

Analisou-a com cuidado, deleitando-se com sua maneira de vestir, maquiar e pentear. Uma grande dama, ele pensou. E, simultaneamente, uma mulher sempre trajada com sua fantasia sexual favorita.

- A calcinha está me incomodando, o senhor não imagina. Poderia fazer o favor de tirá-la para mim?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando que ela fosse tão direta. Edward levantou a saia do vestido elegante até o umbigo e esquadrinhou a pele alva das suas coxas adornadas pela cinta liga preta. Com mãos hábeis e sem pressa, desabotoou a liga e livrou-a da peça íntima indesejada.

Tão aberta para o seu estudo, Bella era um espetáculo qual ele temia assistir. Ele era um homem vencido, e sem mais o que fazer, beijou apaixonadamente seu joelho voltado para cima.

- Eu amo essa sua boceta – ele declarou, a voz abafada pelo tecido da meia fina. – Só de estar assim tão perto eu já sinto o cheiro, e me deixa explodindo de tesão.

Edward não pretendia se comportar como um descontrolado, e se continuasse por esse caminho, estaria sujeito ao erro. Preso nos dilemas, de relance sua visão interceptou o balde prata sobre a cabeceira, no qual o champanhe estava mergulhado. Pegou um cubo de gelo dali, e, conforme ele se derretia, respingava a água sobre a pele de sua coxa e virilha, cuidando para que caísse longe da feminilidade de Bella. Ele testou sua reação com a água gelada, aproximando-se do alvo conforme ela gemia em antecipação.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Isabella? – extasiado, ele perguntou o óbvio.

Quando ela assentiu, necessitou se segurar a todo o seu autocontrole para não cobri-la com seu corpo. Não era hora, ele cantou a si mesmo, e provavelmente a feriria irremediavelmente. Esfregou o gelo no clitóris de Bella diligentemente, e ao primeiro toque, percebeu-a tremer em abandono. Teria se afastado e pedido perdão, isto se a mão de Bella não surgisse para impeli-lo a seguir em frente.

Não haveria uma segunda ordem. No momento em que Edward voltou aonde parara, Bella fez o que pôde para não gritar a plenos pulmões, mas o esforço foi em vão. Alucinada de desejo, os movimentos de vai e vem tinham um quê de errático, e seu parceiro, perdido entre a vaidade e a preocupação por lhe proporcionar fortes emoções, presenciava maravilhado o quanto ela estava receptiva.

O formigamento aliado à dormência pelo gelo lhe presentearia com um novo orgasmo em poucos segundos, isto se Edward não a rebocasse para o seu colo. Ela gemeu decepcionada.

- Como o senhor pôde...?

- Nós temos de parar enquanto é tempo! – segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. – Você está muito exaltada, não deve fazer bem. E eu sou muito...

- O senhor quer tirar a minha roupa?

Ele correspondeu seu olhar presumido com embasbacamento. Mesmo consumido pela volúpia, a tristeza com a própria fraqueza o tomou.

- Você está espetacular assim, cheia de jóias, fantasiada de madame – confessou, casmurro. – É a encarnação de todos os meus sonhos eróticos, e eu sinto vontade de fazer várias coisas malucas...

Com as pernas abertas sobre seu colo, Bella beijou-o ansiosa. Tomando para si o controle da situação, empurrou-o para trás com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito. Ele desesperou-se, porque não conseguiria mais parar.

Suspirou aliviado, entretanto, quando ela cuidadosamente retirou seu pênis da calça ainda não fechada.

- Eu também gosto muito do senhor como está, fantasiado de criminoso mais poderoso do mundo!

Edward não responderia, em parte porque não havia necessidade, e também porque Bella se sentaria sobre seu membro sem delongas. Embora ele preferisse, pelo bem dela, que se adaptasse ao seu comprimento e fizesse a penetração aos poucos, a ânsia desesperada imoral de _sentir_ a todo custo não a permitiria ser comedida. Assistiu, aturdido, seu subir e descer desenfreado, como um expectador obsessivo, com os ouvidos repletos de gritos e exclamações de paixão.

A sensação glacial do gelo no grelo contrastou com a quentura acima do normal do membro masculino, exacerbada pela circulação sanguínea da região. Bella esfregou-se contra ele o máximo que pôde, engolindo-o até o fim, inconsciente que o choque térmico também era devastador a Edward.

- Vá com mais calma, nós temos todo tempo que você desejar, Isabella – ele a interrompeu, travando-a pelas nádegas. – Vamos fazer assim...

Ele tentara imprimir uma cadência mais lenta, porém não por mais de dois segundos. Como uma criança contrariada, ela faria exatamente o oposto daquela sugestão. Os olhos fechados em transe não puderam ver quando ele desceu a mão para a base do pênis e apertou-o, atrasando a ejaculação, e permitindo que ela conseguisse outra liberação antes. Ele a deixaria agir como quisesse, e trabalharia por ela de bom grado.

E quando o fez, Edward não tentou calá-la. O frágil corpo dela balouçou no colo do parceiro, e quando apertou e afrouxou os músculos internos da vagina, não foi mais possível para ele controlar-se. Seu orgasmo veio após diversas vezes postergado, com a força descomunal de alguém que finalmente chegara ao destino, após muito perambular. Ele apertou Bella força, jamais esquecendo, apesar do êxtase, que deveria tomar cuidado com ela.

- Você vai ficar desse jeito por todos os meses que restarem? – quis saber, estafado.

Ofegante e suada, ela levantou a cabeça da curva do pescoço de Edward.

- Desse jeito... meses...? – respondeu com outra pergunta vaga.

O mafioso afastou de seu elegante pescoço uma mecha de cabelo desprendida da trança embutida. Ele não precisava de mais ninguém explicando o que seus olhos podiam ver com clarividência ímpar.

- Desse jeito. Safada... – brincou com a tênue carne de trás da orelha de Bella, unindo o poder dos lábios e dentes, afim de distraí-la.

Moveu o corpo de maneira que tombasse sobre o dela levemente, embora com um domínio quase coercivo. Se o dia seguinte seria longo, o mínimo que poderia fazer era tornar a noite memorável.

* * *

Bella saberia reconhecer um dia chuvoso até mesmo de olhos ainda fechados. Este era o ônus de ser uma inglesa criada em uma área tão temperada como Birmingham, com mais semanas úmidas que ensolaradas. Foi com a gostosa sensação de manhã propícia a ser passada entre lençóis que ela despertou solitária na cama de hotel, ouvindo o longínquo estalar das gotas de chuva.

Ela sentou-se na cama, tampando-se com o fino lençol branco de seda, por puro pudor tardio. Estava despida de quase tudo, com exceção das ostentosas jóias, quais Edward fizera questão que preservasse durante a noite. Não era a primeira oportunidade que ele pedia que encarnasse com ainda mais afinco seu papel de dama da aristocracia. Coçou os olhos e no instante seguinte arrependeu-se, lembrando-se que devia estar maquiada. Olhou para as mãos e verificou que não havia qualquer mancha. Alijando as nuvens turvas do sono, concluiu que a ducha que dividira com Edward durante a madrugada não fora apenas um sonho.

Calçou as pantufas posicionadas ao lado de sua cabeceira e procurou o ponto que provinha a voz dele, audível de algum outro cômodo. Antes que se empenhasse nas buscas, contudo, um notável serviço de café da manhã pôde ser visto próximo à porta. Ela não estava disposta a comer, mas, movida pela curiosidade e impulsionada pela inexistência de odor perceptível, checou o que havia.

Tratavam-se de alimentos gelados. Saladas de frutas sortidas, vitaminas de iogurte com aveia, torradinhas acompanhadas por requeijão de tofu, geléia de ameixa, kiwi, morango e damasco. O suco de limão suavemente mais azedo pareceu diminuir o desconforto estomacal que imperava nela ultimamente.

Inesperadamente, engolira em dez minutos mais do que no dia anterior. A comida praticamente inodora lhe era mais tolerável que o melhor jantar preparado por Zafrina. Satisfeita, voltou a atenção à voz de Edward, saindo de onde ela sabia ser o toalete.

- Não, Emm, não pode ser amanhã... – Bella argüiu a atenção na conversa não destinada aos seus ouvidos. – Quero a consulta marcada para hoje, e que seja o último horário do dia. Faça qualquer coisa, venda a alma para o Demônio, trepe com a mãe do médico, mas consiga o que estou mandando! – ele calou um tempo, provavelmente para atentar às considerações do outro lado da linha. – Não quero saber se ele é o melhor... – o barulho de água dificultou a compreensão do restante da frase. – E eu quero saber da gravidez da sobrinha-neta da rainha? Eu quero a vaga para hoje e acabou a discussão... sim, sim, lógico que a consulta é para ela mesma, não estou criando porra de álibi para cometer algum crime...

Edward estava conseguindo uma consulta em cima da hora para alguém, porém Bella habituara-se a não se importar muito com isto. Os ligados à Máfia tendiam recorrer ao chefe para resolver o que não conseguiam, e isto variava de um remédio para a esposa hipertensa, até a intervenção máxima para obrigar um rapaz fanfarrão a desposar a filha desonrada de um operário.

Sem delongas, escancarou a porta aberta apenas por uma brecha e entrou na toalete. Não notou o receio na face de Edward, que estava na banheira de hidromassagem. Utilizava de todos os artifícios para se munir de coragem para as próximas horas.

- Hum... Emmett, está tudo bem. Agora é com você. Preciso ir.

Bella tomou uma escova de dentes embalada sobre a pia, desembrulhou-a e untou-a com dentifrício.

- Algum problema? – questionou.

Edward permitiu-se cativar brevemente a bênção que era a intimidade. Poucos meses atrás, seria inimaginável presenciá-la em um ato tão pessoal como escovar os dentes.

- Problema nenhum – assegurou, pois era esperada alguma resposta de sua parte. – Está acordada há muito tempo...?

- Não... – cuspiu a espuma do dentifrício – Apenas o suficiente para eu comer um pouco. Estava muito bem-preparado, por sinal. Quem escolheu, o senhor?

- Sim.

Ele não julgou necessário completar que buscara no Google alimentos com menores possibilidades de nauseá-la, porque seria constrangedor.

- Por que você insiste em se cobrir com lençol? – viu-a secar a boca após enxaguá-la. – O caminho que você está tentando esconder eu já sei de cor. Não precisa corar! – escorregou para a outra borda da hidromassagem, aproximando-se mais dela. – Só porque minhas mãos se movimentam pelo seu corpo e conhecem cada atalho, sem precisar de GPS, não significa que eu esteja entediado, Isabella. Entre aqui comigo...

A boca de Bella secou na expectativa, entretanto foi mais cautelosa que gostaria:

- O senhor precisa trabalhar, e eu também.

- Eu não preciso trabalhar. E você também não – sorriu maroto, e ela fingiu presunção através do espelho.

- O mero detalhe do senhor escapado de uma condenação ontem, não subentende que tenha poderes para decretar hoje como feriado no Reino Unido!

- Não é questão de ter poderes ou não, eu somente _não fui_ trabalhar, neném. Está na hora de pedir o nosso almoço. Já passou, e não foi pouco, do meio-dia.

Voltou-se para ele, abismada.

- Como assim...?

- É, você dormiu um pouco demais, mas estava tão bonitinha, que não quis atrapalhá-la – piscou, galanteador. – Liguei para o escritório logo cedo e avisei que tiraria um dia de folga.

Bella não reconhecia a si mesma. Mesmo que andasse muito sonolenta, soara-lhe inverossímil dormir até a tarde.

- O senhor deveria ter me despertado, ou deixado um bilhete avisando que precisava ir embora, mas não precisava alterar a rotina de trabalho por minha culpa!

Ele gargalhou vigorosamente, especialmente quando reparou que estava a enervá-la.

- Eu teria arranjado formas de escapar do trabalho mesmo se você estivesse acordada – refreou-se, procurando evitar irritá-la de fato. – Tenho muito o que fazer hoje, Isabella.

- O que, por exemplo? – retrucou.

- Cuidar de você – havia certa veemência no argumento. – Agora venha me fazer companhia de uma vez por todas, já passei a manhã inteira sozinho.

Após ponderar por intermináveis segundos, Bella caminhou lentamente até a banheira, como que receosa, recebendo um olhar divertido e ansioso sobre si. Sentou-se na beirada da banheira, mantendo os pés do lado de fora.

- Eu queria dizer para você entrar na água – Edward demonstrou desapontamento.

Ela encarou-o, incrédula.

- O senhor não está querendo dizer que devo entrar nesta bacia barulhenta, quer? Apenas de escutar o motorzinho que promete ser tão relaxante, tenho aflição.

Edward ocultou o sorriso e afastou-se, efetuando a estratégica retirada. Quando Bella pareceu relaxar em sua posição, não temendo mais o que ele faria, tomou-a pela cintura de súbito e puxou-a até a banheira de hidromassagem. Por esperar a colérica resistência da moça, prendeu-a com os braços e pernas fortes, enclausurando-a assim.

- Largue-me! – gritou agudamente, lutando o máximo que podia, por pouco que fosse. – Eu vou... eu vou... oh! O senhor está nu! Que selvagem, odioso, pervertido!

O lençol molhado criara um véu na água, e desta forma Bella mantinha sua nudez oculta.

- Há algumas horas atrás não foi a palavra "odioso" que escutei – graças à chave de pernas, deixara-a ainda mais vulnerável. – Estou te mandando desestressar, é tão difícil...?

- O senhor não manda em mim!

- Tudo bem, então posso _pedir_? – solicitou baixinho, e Bella julgou-o _quase_ humilde. – Somente para você curtir um pouco o dia, sem todo esse gênio ácido. Pode ser?

Envergonhada pela reação excessiva, os músculos defensivos de Bella afrouxaram gradualmente, e Edward a desprendeu no mesmo compasso. A risada que eles compartilharam surgiu de forma lenta, primeiro sob soluços seguidos por risos discretos, até alcançar o ponto de gargalhada.

- Gênio ácido...! Eu não tenho nada parecido com isto! – contestou, brincalhona.

O mafioso beijou-a na fronte, mantendo-a sentada em seu colo, de costas para ele.

- Eu fui muito injusto. O seu humor é mais cristalino que de todos os anjos celestes no melhor estado de graça – parodiou. – Porra, não sei se é bem assim, mas tenho certeza que a textura da pele deles não é melhor.

Ela refletiu por alguns momentos, e Edward permitiu-a que divagasse internamente.

- Às vezes o senhor diz poesias ao seu próprio modo... – afirmou um pouco sem a intenção de falar.

Ao invés de envaidecê-lo, o elogio golpeou-o como um soco no estômago. A boca que brincava no ombro da mulher amada estagnou e ele viu o mundo com matizes negros. Fora um elogio injusto, e ele era indigno de recebê-lo.

Sem saber exatamente como reagir, Edward virou-a de frente para ele. Contemplou-a com os olhos verdes miseravelmente tristes, e Bella foi compelida emocionalmente a acariciá-lo na face, preocupada. Buscou os lábios dele no intuito de apartar os fantasmas, porém ele impediu-a de aprofundar o gesto.

- O que você pensa da vida, Isabella? – questionou-a febrilmente. – Você alguma vez, mesmo que tenha se arrependido em seguida, cogitou viver ao meu lado para... _para sempre_?

Embora estranhasse o teor da pergunta, ela não pensava além de espantar seus fantasmas.

- Eu penso em viver com o senhor por muito tempo.

Deixava-o contente saber que ela o incluíra em seus planos de longo prazo, entretanto não plenamente satisfeito.

- E ter um lar... _comigo_? – engoliu em seco, menos corajoso que jamais estivera.

- Nós já temos um lar.

- Não é deste tipo de lar que estou falando, Isabella – ralhou, irracionalmente irritado por ela não fazer questão de diferenciar. – Eu ainda sou um homem compromissado, e para a sociedade que é tão importante para você, mesmo fingindo que não, você joga o seu nome na lama todos os dias que vive comigo. Estou falando em uma família de verdade...

- Que grande besteira! O senhor não pense que necessito dessas formalidades tacanhas para estarmos juntos. – desconsiderou, sem levá-lo com a seriedade que ele pretendia.

Com um conhecimento irracional, Edward pressentiu que era chegado o tempo. Temeroso, recolheu os braços de Bella que enlaçavam seu pescoço.

- Eu vou deixá-la sozinha para que termine de tomar seu banho em paz. No armário debaixo da pia está uma pequena bagagem sua, que pedi para trazerem do apartamento de Londres logo cedo. Também há alguns objetos pessoais – levantou-se da banheira, apressado, catando uma toalha do aquecedor elétrico.– Quando você terminar, estarei lá fora para conversarmos um pouco.

Bella o analisou intrigada, sem mover-se. Edward já estava na porta quando o chamou: - Isabella...? – existia uma estranha ânsia em sua complexão. – Eu posso te dar um lar, sabe.

Fora tão rápido na resposta, que ela não lhe oferecera réplica. Ao invés disso, manteve-se na banheira, sem se dar conta do ruído de motor que sempre detestara.

* * *

**Aqui estou eu com mais este capítulo. As que estão pressentindo o clímax da história se aproximando, estão redondamente... corretas! hahaha. Para quem pensa que os segredos podem ser mantidos, é melhor ficar sabendo que algum dia eles chegam galopando!**

**Eu sei que os episódios da minha nada mole vida, relatados esporadicamente por aqui, pelo Orkut, Twitter e Formspring, rendem o que falar, e que muitas de vcs realmente se preocupam. Well, meu sobrinho teve outra internaçãozinha, mas já está bem. E os outros problemas, bem... continuam os mesmos. Mas vou parando por aqui, pois não quero ser conhecida como "aquela autora que só reclama da vida, sabe, a Jane Herman!". Se é que já não sou conhecida assim!**

**Eu faço o possível para lembrar os leitores sem cadastro no site, e desta vez não seria diferente! Lina lina2000, Liss, liiz, NessaTricolor, Marie, Lola, Ana Carolina, Anita e Sara, beijos e abraços!**


	4. LIVRO II Capítulo IX

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

- Você está muito calada. O que houve? – perguntou Edward amaciando a raiz dos cabelos de Bella.

Deitada na cama de hotel, ela manteve a cabeça em seu peito, sem mexer-se um palmo.

- Estou sem assunto – disse, sem polemizar.

- É mesmo? Mas você sempre procura um assunto, Isabella, especialmente quando eu troco o seu filme francês de primeiríssima linha por um americano da franquia "Velozes e Furiosos".

A moça sentou-se com pressa, e no ímpeto tornou-se nauseada.

- Não acredito que o senhor fez... isso...! – resmungou, segurando a cabeça.

Em meio segundo Edward posicionou-se ao seu socorro.

- Hei, o que você está sentindo?

Ela mirou-o, furiosa. Deveria ser a maior obviedade o que ela sentia, e se tivesse de responder, resumir-se-ia a uma palavra: _tudo_. Desde o odorizador de ambientes do quarto de hotel até o suave perfume de sabão na camiseta de malha de Edward. Felicidade pelo dia que passava ao lado do amante, em seu aconchego; culpa por interrompê-lo nas atividades diárias e necessárias; confusão por ser capaz de agregar tantos sentimentos em uma só alma.

Ele correspondeu seu olhar com uma dúvida persistente, desejando saber o que desencadeara aquela fúria descabida.

- Estranha, é assim que estou me sentindo – respondeu rispidamente, fazendo o possível para maneirar-se. – Eu quero é deitar-me...

Esticou seu corpo verticalmente na cama, percebendo que o esforço de permanecer sentada era sobre-humano. Edward pôs-se de lado e escrutinou seu rosto pálido, preocupado. Estava desapontado consigo, porque não conseguira contar-lhe suas suspeitas bem mais cedo, antes do almoço. Mesmo criando o ambiente perfeito com uma refeição informal na cama, fora inútil sequer ao rondar o assunto. E como usual, permitira que a falta de diálogo quebrasse um pouco de sua sintonia com Bella.

Munindo-se de coragem, estufou o peito e comentou, como se falasse qualquer outro assunto mundano:

- Você vai a um médico hoje, e eu vou junto. A consulta está marcada, e temos que sair dentro de... bem, se quisermos ser mesmo pontuais, deveríamos estar quase prontos.

O que protelara tanto a dizer, fora dito de uma só vez. Por manter a cabeça baixa, Edward não checara sua reação.

- Um médico? – questionou laconicamente.

- Dr. Lee, seu ginecologista de rotina – obrigou-se a encará-la. – Acho que não faria mal se fossemos visitá-lo. Faz dias que você não anda bem, e está tão... frágil, sim, frágil é a palavra.

Bella sentou-se na cama, tomando uma distância confortável dele. Embora tivesse sono, tentava espantá-lo.

- O senhor acha que eu...? – questionou irada, sem terminar sua frase.

Edward buscou seu rosto para apaziguá-la, mas foi recusado. Além do mais, expressão carimbada nos olhos esmeraldas demonstrava exatamente aquilo que ele pensava.

- Não se exalte, neném...

- Impossível! – assoviou, alongando todas as letras da palavra. –Tomei a injeção trimestral há menos de dois meses, e ela há anos funciona muito bem comigo. Além do mais, eu sempre fui muito prevenida, não sou como essas garotinhas irresponsáveis que se esquecem de tomar o anticoncepcional! Nenhuma mulher engravida, a não ser que deseje ou seja uma inconseqüente qualquer!

Ele atravessou os cabelos com os dedos, gesto inútil para acalmar a ambos. Preocupava-se com o nervosismo de Bella e com a cor exagerada que assomou suas bochechas.

- Não é bem assim. Estive pensando que deveríamos ter tomado outros cuidados depois que você ficou doente. – buscou manter o equilibro, a despeito das mãos trêmulas em seu joelho. – Nós deslizamos, e pode realmente ter acontecido... Bella, por favor, ouça!

O chamado foi inútil, porque ela levantara da cama e entrara no toalete apressada, fechando bruscamente a porta atrás de si, deixando Edward sozinho e em estado de estupefação. Ele não fazia idéia se era melhor preparar-se para levar Bella ao médico, ou chorar em desespero. Mesmo habituado a enfrentar perigos e desafios, a sensação de incerteza em relação ao futuro nunca fora tão vívida.

Por mais incrível que fosse o afinco, não conseguira calcular ainda o ônus que teria em engravidar a amante. Seus pensamentos eram permeados pela preocupação com ela, sua saúde física, e, acima de tudo, emocional.

Após algum tempo, ele vestiu-se com a blusa de botões azul-acinzentada e calça jeans que mandara buscar no apartamento de Londres. Ainda nem bem terminara de amarrar o cadarço do tênis Adidas e Bella surgira de da porta do toalete. A formalidade do seu vestir não dissimulava o que ela era naquele uma instante: uma garota perdida em suas expectativas. Os cabelos amarrados e penteados para trás trabalhavam para evidenciar o inchaço dos profundos olhos.

Com a cabeça baixa, ela o aguardava no meio do aposento, segurando na frente do corpo a bolsa preta de mão, combinando com a calça de cambraia. A blusa branca acentuava ainda mais seu aspecto vulnerável.

Edward manteve-se calado instintivamente. Não se preocupou em recolher seus objetos pessoais do quarto de hotel, pois ordenaria alguém a fazê-lo mais tarde. Na garagem, apressou-se para abrir a porta da Mercedes de maneira cavalheiresca. Apesar de aceitar suas gentilezas, Bella manteve o silêncio gelado por todo o caminho até o consultório médico, deixando-o confuso e alarmado. Ela não era a espécie de mulher a ter reações mornas.

Em detrimento do trânsito da cidade nos dias de semana, chegaram ao endereço na Shaftesburry Avenue com cinco minutos de antecedência. Seriam os últimos pacientes ao atendimento, e a secretária novata do médico os analisou com o olhar ansioso característico dos trabalhadores ao final do expediente. Na certa eram pais de primeira viagem, constatou, e estes tendiam a serem os que mais custavam a sair do consultório, e por conseguinte, liberá-la mais tarde.

O Dr. Lee recebeu Bella pessoalmente, com um beijo em sua têmpora. Após os cumprimentos habituais, instalou a ela e ao seu companheiro no consultório. Alternando drasticamente o humor, tornou-se a este:

- Necessito ressaltar que atenderei Milady Swan sem consulta previamente agendada apenas porque quis, jamais porque tenha recebido coerções ou tentativas de suborno de A, B ou C – enviou o recado para o destino exato. – Eu acompanhei todas as gestações da baronesa Swan e trouxe seus filhos ao mundo pelas minhas mãos, portanto conheço Bella como poucas pessoas, se me permite dizer – salientou, encarando-o sobre os óculos de leitura. – Ela é uma das minhas pacientes preferenciais, por isso a teria atendido prontamente se apenas fosse citado seu nome, nem que para isso precisasse trabalhar além do horário comercial.

Edward baixou seus olhos. Envergonhado, não lhe aprazia imaginar os artifícios que Emmett recorrera para que estivessem ali. Caso não evitasse espiar Bella de soslaio, teria visto-a irritadamente franzindo os lábios.

- Desculpe-me – viu-se obrigado a dizer, a meia-voz.

Quebrando a tensão, Dr. Lee dirigiu sua atenção à paciente, descartando o homem que a acompanhava.

- Vejo em seus prontuários que ainda faltam algumas semanas para a injeção trimestral. Ao que devo a honra de sua visita, minha linda Isabella? – o sorriso tranqüilizador a convidava a falar.

Ela esquivou-se da mão de Edward, que procurava a sua no regaço. Ele, por sua vez, apesar de derrotado, não impôs proximidade.

- Um _erro_ terrível – articulou, a garganta quase anulada.

O mafioso manteve-se quieto enquanto Bella explicava ao médico o que se passava, entretanto o magoou dolorosamente ouvi-la diminuir toda a paixão que nutriam a um "erro". Ele estava assustado, surpreso, não tinha expectativas concretas de como seria o futuro, mas não conseguia enxergar o fato de estarem gerando uma criança como uma peste, um problema, ou algo que merecesse aquele tipo de conotação.

Dr. Lee, por ética médica, não emitiu julgamentos morais. Ao invés disso, anotou novas informações ao prontuário de Bella, e, ao fim, declarou:

- É bastante provável que você esteja grávida. Podemos apelar para um teste bastante rápido aqui mesmo no consultório, em que posso diagnosticar seu estado através do toque do colo uterino.

- Não! – praticamente pulou do assento, com exaltação. – Não desejo realizar qualquer um desses testes. Eu simplesmente não suporto a idéia de ser... de ser...

- Tocada, eu entendo – o médico contemporizou. – Vou prescrever, então, um exame de sangue. O Beta HCG não é feito em jejum, pode ser realizado nas primeiras horas do dia e estará pronto antes do início da tarde – carimbou o receituário e entregou-lhe. – Nos encontraremos novamente em dois dias, Bella.

O último cumprimento deu a ela e a Edward a certeza que Dr. Lee sabia de antemão qual seria o resultado.

Devido ao trânsito constante ao início da noite, e para desgastá-la o mínimo possível, o mafioso optara por um helicóptero para voltar a Oxford. A chuva esvaíra-se em grande parte. Péssima escolha. Em cinco minutos de vôo, Bella estava mais pálida que um fantasma, e enfrentaria todo o tempo da viagem com a sensação de vômito socando-lhe o estômago. Terrificado, Edward tentava ajudá-la, mas o rechaço da garota tornara-se uma constante nas últimas horas.

- Eu não poderia prever que você ficaria tão enjoada... – logo que desceram no pequeno heliporto do condomínio fechado de casas em que residiam, tentou apologizar-se.

Completamente em vão, pois Bella já corria para casa, com as mãos na boca, antes que concluísse o que ele tinha a dizer.

Por pouco não tropeçando nas canelas, ela conseguira alcançar a residência e despejar seu vômito no banheiro social do primeiro andar. Edward a aguardava ao lado de fora, com a distância imposta pela porta trancada.

Quando reapareceu, ela estava descorada e desalinhada, segurando os sapatos sociais.

- Eu pensei que você desmaiaria lá dentro. Fiquei tão preocupado, e se eu demorasse muito para arrombar a porta? Neném, espere...

Ela não lhe emprestou o mínimo de atenção. Subiu as escadas até o quarto de dois em dois, acompanhada de perto por um Edward apreensivo, e entrou na sua própria toalete. Segundos depois, ele pôde ouvir o som da ducha.

Era a folga de Zafrina, e as outras criadas também estavam em noite livre. A refeição preparada para que comessem quando voltassem cheirava deliciosamente bem, o que bastaria para não ser tolerável a Bella. Maquinalmente, ciente apenas que ela não poderia deixar de alimentar-se, preparou uma vitamina de banana, cenoura e morangos frescos. Encostou-se na mesa da cozinha e bebeu o que não coubera no copo diretamente no liquidificador, ele próprio sem apetite.

Naquele instante, ainda não conseguia saber o que sentia. Estava em pânico, mas desconfiava ser por Bella.

De volta ao quarto, assustou-se ao vê-la de pijamas e cabelos molhados, recolhendo de cima da cama seu travesseiro e cobertor.

- Para onde você está indo? – perguntou, pousando o copo de vitamina sobre a escrivaninha.

- Dormir em qualquer outro lugar.

Edward ressentiu-se, contudo não a contrariaria por assuntos tão pequenos se comparados ao turbilhão em que se encontravam.

- Se você quer ter a cama só para você, não precisa deixar o seu quarto. Eu posso ir para o quarto de hóspedes, aqui ao lado.

- Eu somente não agüento ficar aqui! – esbravejou alguns tons acima da normalidade, os ombros projetados para trás. – Não quero esta cama, muito menos esta casa, apenas o cheiro disso tudo me enerva! Eu necessito desesperadamente dormir, mas lugar algum é minimamente aceitável para que eu me deite!

- Neném, por favor, acalme-se...

- O senhor pretende me fornecer uma lição de calma? – apontou-o com histeria. – Exatamente o senhor, que recorreu possivelmente a não sei quantos malefícios vexaminosos para aterrorizar um respeitável médico de terceira idade?

Edward esfregou o rosto com as mãos, angustiado que tamanha ira a prejudicasse, e sem compreender como um dia como o anterior, quando eles fizeram amor com tamanha paixão e entrega, transformou-se no caos atual.

- Eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que você fosse atendida, e quando Emmett recebeu uma negativa...

- E é claro que o senhor não poderia imaginar que um médico me atendesse por aquilo que _sou_, precisava dar uma amostra mental a um velho daquilo que julga ser capaz, não é verdade? Em seu mundo não existe a palavra afeição, muito menos sentimentos de amizade verdadeira.

- Não é assim! – exclamou angustiado. – Será que você não compreende que apenas não cogitei correr o risco? Você está tão pálida, tão cansada...

- O senhor não acreditou que alguém poderia gostar de mim realmente!

- Bella, reconsidere...

Ela estava alquebrada pelo dia exaustivo, sua mente estava turva e os músculos clamavam descanso. Tratava-se de um esforço acima do normal sustentar-se de pé e discutir com Edward.

- Eu não suporto mais este assunto, certo? Tente deixar a prepotência do senhor do lado de fora, porque embora o quarto seja espaçoso, ela é grande demais para caber nesta cama.

- Eu saio, você pode ficar – apelou.

- Não! – replicou, passando por ele.

- Leve sua vitamina, não faz bem ficar tantas horas de estômago vazio.

Os cuidados de Edward arreliavam-na ainda mais, especialmente porque ela desconfiava que aquele impulso fosse motivado pelo sentimento de posse que ele nutria pelo Ser Humano que provavelmente já crescia. Irracional e estupidamente, ela pegou o copo deixado por cima da escrivaninha e o lançou ao chão, com mais força que o necessário. O barulho dos cacos de vidro despertou-a da ira e trouxe-lhe vergonha, mas já estava feito, e ela não costumava voltar atrás.

- Apenas deixe-me sozinha.

Edward ouvira impassível o estrondo da porta violentamente rematada por Bella. Distante dela por somente alguns metros, ele nunca estivera tão só.

* * *

Ela era uma criança novamente, e não pretendia pensar como o incrível sucedera. Estava em Birmingham Palace, e o barão Charlie aparentemente não se encontrava, uma vez que a criadagem sentia-se à vontade para tagarelar na cozinha. Bella estava muito contente, porque era capaz de farejar o bolo recém-preparado pela ama-seca. Era como a baronesa Renée costumava recompensar a filha de excelentes rendimentos na escola primária.

O irmãozinho dedilhava o piano que ganhara de aniversário, concedência dos pais por insistência de Bella. Trazia-lhe paz ouvi-lo tocar, e embora ela não pudesse vê-lo naquele instante, ouvi-lo era uma dádiva. Mais que isso, era um sinal que, em detrimento da angústia, tudo andava corretamente, e que eles tinham um ao outro.

Pois ela e Alec eram crianças... crianças?

- Isabella... – alguém mansamente sacolejava-a pelo ombro.

Eles não podiam ser crianças, depois de tudo. Bella era um adulto corrompido, que arrastara seu irmão para o mesmo precipício.

- Isabella, hei... sou eu, neném – a voz insistentemente a rebocava, pouquinho a pouquinho.

Que fosse uma mentira, gostava de pensar que era uma criança novamente. À contragosto, a moça terminou por abrir os olhos, encontrando Edward Masen e seus problemas atuais. Tesada pelo excesso de claridade ambiente, sentou-se e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Ela estava na sala audiovisual da mansão em Oxford, e não mais em Birmingham, pois fazia muitos meses que sequer passara pelo lugar onde nasceu. Bella tentara alojar-se em qualquer um dos diversos quartos de hóspedes, mas todos a incomodavam, seja pela textura do colchão, seja pelo amaciante da roupa de cama. Muito tempo após, cansada de tanto perambular, terminou por acostar-se no sofá mais próximo, por falta de alternativas.

- Sua noite deve ter sido péssima dormindo aqui.

Ela esticou-se e não constatou dores aparentes. Em fato, o sofá da sala audiovisual era o mais confortável de toda a casa, superior a algumas camas que já conhecera.

- Estou bem – levantou-se, puxando consigo o travesseiro e cobertor. – Que horas são?

Edward analisou os ponteiros de ouro do Rolex em seu pulso. Ele estava praticamente trajado para o trabalho, apenas a gravata frouxa pendendo no pescoço clamando pelo ajuste final.

- Seis horas e quinze minutos. Seu desjejum está pronto na cozinha. Coma o quiser, mas, por favor, coma – o vinco na testa não ocultava a inquietação. – Eu liguei para o laboratório de análises clínicas e eles disseram que, se pretendermos mesmo saber o resultado do exame antes do meio-dia, o material precisará ser colhido antes das oito – sua voz parecia modulada, ensaiada e cuidadosa. – Mas leve o tempo que precisar para comer e se aprontar. Se não for possível... tudo bem.

Ela meneou a cabeça e retirou-se. Ainda estava assombrada pelo choque de realidade que fora impingida, e não pretendia ter outra reação intempestiva.

Dentre as muitas opções do que comer, ela escolhera as torradas de queijo cottage e uma vitamina que ela desconfiava ser igual àquela que desprezara na outra noite. E conforme imaginara, Edward não se juntara a ela na cozinha, e Bella estava imensamente aliviada por isso. Por melhor que dissimulasse, a ansiedade dele era perceptível, e, por este motivo, irritante.

Banhando-se, perscrutou o ventre em busca de algum sinal, contudo ele ainda estava liso como sempre fora. Antes das sete horas da manhã ela estava pronta para sair, envergando um vestido vintage verde escuro, sapatilhas vermelhas e fitas no cabelo da mesma cor. Vendo-a descer e simultaneamente organizar os últimos conteúdos em sua bolsa, Edward ainda se assombrava no quanto ela era capaz de fazer em um curto espaço de tempo.

- Como você se sente? – obrigou que Bella o encarasse de volta, levantando seu rosto pelo queixo.

- Vamos embora. O senhor não quer que eu faça o exame? – esquivou-se da resposta com rispidez. Seus olhos castanhos estavam tão límpidos e afiados, que ele precisou deixá-la ir.

Edward adoraria que ela solicitasse à enfermeira para deixá-lo entrar na saleta de coleta de sangue, mas ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, ela levantou-se sem olhar para trás. Cinco minutos depois, o procedimento estava terminado.

Para a tristeza dele, não poderia aguardar o resultado com Bella, devido aos trabalhos que o aguardavam em Londres. Nem pôde tecer suas lástimas por isso, porque ela rapidamente emendou:

- Leve-me até o apartamento de Jasper, por gentileza. Ele está tendo uma folga da clínica de _rehab_, ou algo assim, e Alice está com ele.

- Bella, eu...

- O que o senhor está pensando, que preciso tê-lo como chacal para não suicidar-me? – virou-se para confrontá-lo, o máximo que podia estando aprisionada pelo cinto de segurança.

Edward inspirou e expirou fundo.

- Por favor, agora não – seu tom de voz, apesar de controlado, demonstrava a determinação e força de vontade de um homem que não tolerava ser contrariado. E a irritadiça Bella contentou-se em cruzar os braços no peito e fulminar o pára-choque.

À frente do prédio de Jasper, ela saltou incontinenti do Volvo quando este mal estacionara. Edward, no entanto, brecou-a pelo braço antes de fazer-se anunciar à portaria.

- Promete... – ele engoliu em seco. – Promete que você não fará qualquer besteira até que estejamos juntos novamente? Qualquer coisa que possa nos deixar muito tristes depois? Promete?

Bella limitou-se a olhar para os próprios pés, sem emitir sentença alguma. Ao invés, retirou de dentro da bolsa um cartãozinho e estendeu-lhe.

- Este é o número do protocolo do meu exame. Se o senhor preferir, pode consultar o resultado daqui a três horas _online_, ao invés de esperar a minha ligação.

Ele assentiu e guardou o pedaço de cartolina dentro do paletó. Acariciou seu cabelo macio, e emocionado, trouxe o rosto de Bella para próximo do seu. Como ela abaixou-o com o intuito de vedar-lhe os lábios, Edward beijou sua testa longa e sofregamente. Fechou os olhos e aspirou melhor seu perfume adocicado e marcante. Por fim, flagrou-se elevando seus pensamentos a Deus, sem saber ao certo o que pedia.

Bella libertou-se dele, também conseguindo corajosamente manter as lágrimas nos olhos enquanto conversava com o porteiro e deixava-se conduzir no elevador. Alice, já avisada de sua presença, aguardava-a antes mesmo de tocar a soleira.

Conteve o espanto no instante em que Bella atirou-se em seus miúdos braços. Afagou cuidadosamente seus cabelos, e, nervosa, sentiu grossas lágrimas umedecerem seu robe de chambre.

- _Bonita_, o que há com você, por Cristo...? – acalentou-a, conduzindo-a para dentro do pequeno apartamento de Jasper. – Resolveu desaprender a arte de falar e substituí-la pelo soluçar? A sociedade ainda não compreende estas excentricidades, você lembra como nós chamávamos o duque de Norfolk de "separa letrinhas"? E ele só era gago, coitado, faleceu mês retrasado, que Deus o tenha. Alguém bateu em você, _Bonita_? Oh, isto é mesmo uma desgraça, você nunca foi muito eficiente no braço... conte quem foi, eu vou lá resolver o problema, como nos tempos da escola. Não, imagine se você precisa recusar a minha ajuda por recato. Eu preciso contar um segredo a você, mas que fique entre nós, _Bonita_, nem Jasper pode imaginar. Se não fosse por você ter sentado atrás de mim naquela prova de Trigonometria do 8º ano eu teria reprovado, e meu pai não teria patrocinado minhas férias em Cancun, ou aqueles biquínis, e eu provavelmente seria menos feliz!

- Eu já sabia disso... – Bella ciciou, levantando a cabeça e espantando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

- Você está tão bem. As máscaras de cílios à prova d'água servem para não deixá-la como um Urso Panda – arrastou-a para o vagamente encardido sofá de dois lugares. – Então diga em quem eu precisarei bater!

Uma gatinha tricolor saltou o encosto do sofá, sobressaltando Bella momentaneamente. Alice franziu para a felina o delicado nariz, sendo correspondida tão somente pelo olhar blasé comum àqueles de sua espécie.

- Eu estou grávida – respondeu inexpressivamente.

- Pois então, eu vou naquela choupana que ela chama de Palácio e... e... – piscou os cílios artificialmente alongados por infinitos segredos. – Grávida? Mais ou menos como esperando uma criança de verdade?

Bella não se atreveria mirá-la diretamente. Ocupando as mãos nervosas, brincou com os diamantes de sua esplendorosa e inseparável pulseira.

- É o que Edward crê. E eu tenho certeza – levantou-se, e por ansiar ar-fresco, caminhou para a janela que fornecia uma visão da rua arborizada. – É patético afirmar isso, mas simplesmente... sei. Eu, eu... _vi_ a criança nos meus sonhos.

- Mas isto é genial, _Bonita_! Sua família é tão pequena, é sua obrigação multiplicá-la! – quicou, e em meio segundo estava ao seu lado. – Para quando podemos marcar o Chá de Bebê?

Tornou-se para Alice, abismada. Como ela podia tratar com tamanha leveza um tema de tantos espinhos?

- Para dia nenhum! Uma situação como esta e eu não nos dissolvemos, como óleo e sal. Você sabe melhor do que eu que não posso ter filhos! – firmou-se e apegou-se a conhecimentos implícitos a ambas. – É... incalculável!

A dúvida saltou na face da neta da rainha.

- Sei...?

Bella observou-a significativamente, muito ameaçadora.

- Ainda sobre o gatinho? – Alice perguntou, como se fosse extremamente óbvio. – Faz tanto tempo, pensei que já tivesse superado. Se eu fosse você, comprava outro, ou quem sabe uns três ou quatro? Há tanto espaço na sua casa...

- Eu transformo em pó tudo o que toco – afirmou introspectiva, absorta em suas considerações. – Como é que pude ser tão burra? Até uma menina na puberdade conhece a interação medicamentosa não recomendável entre anticoncepcionais e antibióticos.

Alice tocou sua mão, consolando-a.

- Deixe de ser assim tão rigorosa, porque não foi a primeira nem será a última a engravidar por descuido. Mamãe disse que...

- Mas não conseguir distinguir sintomas, que espécie de ignorante eu sou?

- Isto é muito próprio seu, _Bonita_. Estar atenta ao que acontece a todos a sua volta, mas a você, não.

Alice amava-a, contudo era capaz de reconhecer seu egoísmo. A despeito disso, enxergava-a como uma protetora dos que a cercavam tão ferrenha, que ignorava quase completamente a si a todo o restante.

- Conte-me como foi – Alice solicitou por intuição.

- O quê?

- No dia daquela festa terrível no Brixton, quando nós tínhamos... quinze? Não, eu estava acompanhada de Henry Carey, tenho certeza que já tínhamos dezesseis – racionalizou concentrada no assunto em pauta. – Nunca vi tanta variedade de drogas na minha vida, e para todos os gostos, e aquelas bebidas... whisky escocês de fazer vovô morrer de inveja! – seus olhos ocre brilhavam, como sempre ocorria ao rememorar uma festa. – Eu lembro que Alec apareceu, vocês brigaram e foi um vexame... para a sua sorte, os estudantes estavam doidões demais para contar a história a uma revista de fofoca, venderia como o terror! Ele foi embora, você vomitou naquele gramado nojento o gim, e foi atrás. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

Bella devolveu-lhe um olhar repleto de significados.

- Você _sabe_ o que aconteceu.

- Eu _vi_ o que aconteceu na festa na frente de quem quisesse ver – um solavanco atravessou Alice pela espinha, mesmo que ela tentasse ocultá-lo. – Mas não sei o que veio depois que você foi atrás de Alec. Eu imagino, é verdade, mas minhas fantasias não conseguem ser tão boas quanto o show da vida real.

Ela encolheu-se, constrangida.

- Eu fui um fracasso... – sussurrou sem a intenção de realmente respondê-la.

Não pressentindo o momento, Jasper surgiu de seu quarto, sonolento e amarrotado. Estranhou a presença ilustre da herdeira do baronato de Birmingham, que nas horas vagas era amante de mafioso, em sua apertada e vil sala.

- Bella...? – coçou os olhos.

- Jazz – retribuiu o cumprimento, embaraçada por encontrar-se no apartamento de outra pessoa sem um convite expresso.

- Você não é pessoa que eu imagino simplesmente "se materializar" na casa de um viciado. Vai poluir a sua pintura dos grandes Swan no hall de entrada daquele seu palácio...

Alice gesticulou para que Bella desconsiderasse o mau-humor do namorado.

- _Bonita_ veio aqui me contar que está... – sua amiga acotovelou-a. – que está... que está... feliz!

Antes de ir à cozinha procurar o que comer, Jasper espiou Bella. Ela nunca lhe parecera uma pessoa feliz, e agora não era diferente.

* * *

Edward nutria esperanças que, ao menos, seria possível passar o dia na tranqüilidade do escritório, debruçado em problemas puramente burocráticos. Não raro, ele gostava de brincar de homem de negócios acima de qualquer suspeita. Entretanto, antes das onze da manhã, ele já estava no subsolo de sua casa de Fulham.

- Quem está pagando as suas contas? – questionou o mais calmamente que poderia.

- Ninguém! – o garoto repetiu pelo que parecia ser a enésima vez.

Edward acenou para Emmett, que voltou a mergulhar a cabeça ensaguentada do jovem na bacia de ferro. Tendo-se em análise sua complexão, o adolescente era eslavo e não contava mais que quinze anos, tornando-o uma vítima desagradável ao algoz. Por contraditório que fosse, destruir os sonhos de pessoas recém-iniciadas na vida e que raramente aderiam àquilo por escolha, era o pior ônus do seu trabalho.

- Eu não estou no espírito de te machucar de verdade, mas não pague para ver se minha fama é justificada, conselho de parceiro. Abra a porra da boca!

Enojado de tal espetáculo, imaginava se o resultado do exame de Bella já estaria disponível. Vinte minutos atrás, o que lhe parecia um longo tempo, acessara à internet no blackberry para nada conseguir. Quem sabe agora?

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer! – prometeu o garoto em inglês tão insuficiente, que fez Edward acreditar que praticava a língua há poucos meses.

- Você foi flagrado pelos meus associados portando fotos de espião tiradas de mim e da minha mulher – cuspiu estouvado, rememorando-se que algumas traziam Bella em justíssima roupa de ginástica. – Custo a acreditar que você seja a porra de um tarado compulsivo que gosta de tocar punheta vendo o que é dos outros!

O rapaz absteve-se, atitude que enfureceu Edward, quem sempre preferia que lhe implorassem clemência.

- Vá em frente! – entregou a Emmett um longo e fino bisturi.

Virou-se de costas e ignorou os gritos impetrados pela dor lancinante do jovem, pois conhecia como poucos o método de tortura favorito do comparsa. Ansiosamente, esperou os segundos demandados para acessar à internet no blackberry e exalou o ar represado ao constatar que o resultado do exame realizado por Bella estava disponível à consulta.

Ele não compreendeu as taxas mostradas em primeira análise, contudo soube interpretá-las quando as comparou com os valores hormonais qualificados como normais. As pontas dos seus dedos suavam.

- Eleazar Denali! Foi ele! – o adolescente proclamou de maneira gutural, finalmente.

Edward voltou-se à cena automaticamente, sem necessidade que fosse chamado. Emmett introduzia o bisturi no nariz do rapaz com destreza digna daqueles que já arrancaram muitas vidas humanas, fazendo o orifício verter sangue suficiente para jorrar.

Com um pouco mais de força, alcançaria seu cérebro.

- Denali – o mafioso anuiu entre dentes, degustando a informação que já sabia, a expressão turvada pelo ódio. – Lógico que seria ele. O filho da puta quer me foder, e segue meus passos à procura do álibi perfeito.

- O que vou fazer com o merdinha aqui, chefe? – Emmett perguntou, flutuante pela sensação de dever cumprido.

Praguejando ruidosamente, Edward voltou com o aparelho celular de ponta ao bolso da calça. Não havia rotas alternativas.

- Se nós o liberarmos, Denali colocará a porra da sua cabeça insignificante à prêmio, e nenhum filme de terror supera em criatividade as formas do velho de punir a quem fala demais – o menino chorava desconsolado e implorava perdão em sua língua natal. – Mate-o de forma rápida e sem dor. Já vi hoje mais sangue do que gostaria.

- O chefe está muito bichinha! – Emmett caçoou e alvejou a cabeça do adolescente tão rapidamente, que à vítima fora impossível perceber o exato instante da morte. – Quando que você se tornou um sentimental? Seja qual for o espírito que se apossou do seu corpo, devolva meu chefe!

- Acho que é normal, Carlisle que é assim. Não sou tão bom quanto ele, mas também não quero manchar o dia com mais sangue, não hoje – lançar um olhar desgostoso para o cadáver. – Vou ser papai.

Assombro estava mal-contido na face do assessor. Ele pretendia ensacar o corpo e despachá-lo, porém limitou-se a encarar o chefe, que o correspondia quase divertidamente.

- Tanya...? – aventou a opção mais plausível. A esposa de Edward era conhecidamente a mãe desenganada à espera do filho que nunca chegava.

- Isabella.

Nada poderia conter em Emmett a reação ao acontecimento inusitado.

- Que merda...

O xingamento fora tão espontâneo quanto sua surpresa, porém o ressentimento de Edward não fora amortizado. Controlando-se para não agredir o melhor amigo, adentrou o apertado elevador que o levaria ao andar superior da residência.

- Um bebê não é uma merda! – fechando a porta pantográfica, exclamou.

- Talvez deixasse de ser se você não fosse casado com a filha do Denali, e se a mãe não fosse uma verdadeira megera! – a sinceridade do assessor feriu-o sem dó.

Precisaria voltar ao escritório, e de lá, chamaria Bella ao telefone. Não decidira ainda o que falar com ela, porém precisaria ser feito, e talvez conseguisse desmarcar as reuniões administrativas previstas para a tarde. Voltaria a Oxford mais cedo e lhe ofereceria soluções, algo que nunca fizera em um ano de desonroso relacionamento.

Contudo, apesar do desejo de portar-se como um homem de atitude, escapou de casa pela dependência dos empregados, desviando-se da saída social. Tanya o esperava na sala, e não estava no ânimo de confrontá-la naquele momento.

* * *

- Um evento! – Alice assoviou extasiada, dirigindo o Porsche amarelo acima do limite de velocidade prevista para ruas residenciais, para variar. – É isso que a imprensa enxergará quando souber. Vão acampar na porta de sua casa e em Birmingham... sim, em Birmingham também. Seu pai, o barão, não é o novo Ministro das Relações Exteriores? Ah, Whitehall* ficará uma bagunça, vou fugir de lá nos próximos dias, eles vão atrás do barão.

*_Rua onde se localiza o Parlamento Britânico._

Bella mantinha-se calada ao contemplar a paisagem através da janela do carro, sem nada apegar-se. Não seria necessário para ela ter um pedaço de papel nas mãos para comprovar a gravidez, porém Alice fizera questão que fossem buscar juntas, sob a alegação que o médico gostaria de ler o exame ele mesmo. Fora ela, inclusive, a abri-lo e comprovar o estado da amiga.

Seguidas de perto pelos guarda-costas da Máfia, chegaram ao palacete em segurança.

- Os flashs estarão em você – Alice prosseguiu o monólogo interminável, mal se apercebendo que estavam nos aposentos de Bella, e que ela vasculhava incansavelmente algo no closet que não era o seu. – E você precisará estar muito bem, a sua silhueta não estará fininha assim por muito tempo. Ter um sangue legal não nos faz diferente das outras mulheres. Mas isso não significa que você precisará se vestir aquelas roupas de grávidas que mais parecem sacos de lixo, tenho certeza que os melhores estilistas da Europa se estapearão para vestir você...

A voz de Alice, a Bella, parecia escorrer de uma dimensão distante, tal como uma conversa não dirigida aos seus ouvidos e que ocorria em outra sala.

Após minutos de busca nos pertences de Edward, descobrira o que procurava em um fundo falso de certa maleta de pouco uso. Manteve o objeto enclausurado no tecido branco que o recobria, tomou de volta a bolsa que deixara sobre a cama e partira em saída.

- _Bonita_, para onde você está indo? – Alice corria em seus calcanhares. – Cuidado com a escada, você pode tropeçar!

Pisara no primeiro andar sã e salva, mas não respondera aos cuidados de Alice. Voltando à garagem, os guarda-costas conferiam os freios e a segurança geral da Maserati. Assombraram-se ao verem-na destravar o Audi Coupé, seu antigo veículo.

- Eu não quero que me sigam. Fiquem aqui, inclusive você, Alice.

O cabeça da guarda, um homem grande que substituía Jacob no posto, tomou a palavra:

- Nós não podemos deixá-la sozinha, senhorita, são ordens do chefe.

O próximo ato fora impensado, entretanto não inteiramente inconseqüente. Bella, que já esperava a reação adversa às suas ordens, descartou o tecido que cobria a pistola Glock semi-automática 33. Em um gesto rápido e temerário, puxou Alice para junto ao corpo e apontou o cano à cabeça de cabelos profundamente negros.

- Se vocês não me deixarem ir, vou ser obrigada a matar a querida Lady Alice. E o senhor Masen não conviveria com tanta culpa!

Os guarda-costas observaram a cena assustados e, como raramente ocorria com homens tão severamente treinados, estavam sem ação. Rendê-la não seria difícil, mas caso agissem, Bella poderia ferir Alice, e se também arranhassem minimamente a amante do mafioso, suas horas estavam reduzidas a um par. Desta maneira, abstiveram-se e assistirem-na inertes entrar no Audi ainda apontando ameaçadoramente a melhor amiga.

Cantando pneus, ela saiu em disparada pela rua, torcendo para que os homens da Máfia a levassem a sério.

- Pode abaixar esta arma, _Bonita_ – o pedido era um tanto enervado. – Você precisa das duas mãos para dirigir direito, e além do mais, o teatrinho acabou. O seu papel estava brilhante!

Confusa, Bella cumpriu seu pedido e prendeu a arma debaixo das pernas.

- Eu sei que você não me mataria de verdade, só de beijos – a amiga tagarelou. – À propósito, para onde estamos indo?

- Você vai ficar aqui – freou bruscamente na beira da estrada, próxima à saída principal de Oxford.

- Como assim? Não vou deixá-la sozinha!

- Vai sim – contrariou com polidez. – É fácil tomar um táxi deste ponto. Vamos, Alice, saia!

A pequena jovem embirrou. Para persuadi-la, Bella voltou a apontar-lhe a Glock.

- Eu já matei um homem exatamente com esta arma, você não tem idéia do quanto é fácil atirar com ela. E quando se mata uma vez, é muito simples repetir o feito – sua gelidez foi tamanha e tão atípica, que chocou Alice. Definitivamente desconhecia àquela mulher de fala firme e que manejava um instrumento letal sem atropelos. Atordoada, questionou-se intimamente o quanto perdera da amiga de infância nos últimos tempos.

Quando Alice desceu, Bella relutou para ignorar as lágrimas de angústia que ela vertia. Talvez lhe pedisse perdão algum dia, porém não havia tempo para pensar nisso. O celular vibrava ininterruptamente dentro da bolsa, provavelmente seria outra ligação de Edward, neste momento informado do que acontecera. Rejeitá-lo-ia daquela vez e tantas outras mais.

Bella corria para um lugar desconhecido, tomando a auto-estrada M40 antes de despertar para o que fazia. Rumava à Birmingham, para o seu berço. E sem saber o porquê, não lutaria contra este instinto. Buscava o aconchego? Não saberia certificar. Porém, certa estava que buscava _algo_.

A escolha daquele carro em específico, ao invés da Maserati, fora premeditada: por ser de pouco uso, era o único veículo que Edward se esquecera de instalar GPS. Seu motorista estava, assim, fora de alcance.

Birmingham era o segundo distrito mais desenvolvido da Inglaterra, perdendo somente para a grande Londres. Muito do que havia na capital existia lá, fazendo com que seus habitantes pouco precisassem se deslocar quando visavam médicos, estudos ou outras prestações de serviços. Contudo, devido às conexões políticas, os Swan estavam freqüentemente mais para Londres que para Birmingham. Esta constante fora intensificada para Bella, jovem, fotogênica, de vida social intensa, e dona de sólidas relações com a Família Real.

Birmingham Palace estava um pouco além do meio urbano, mais acercado pela área rural do distrito. Ela sabia que a paisagem bucólica que adornava o palácio era exaltada pelas agências de turismo da região, porém para nada mais olhava além do vermelho que lhe turvava a visão.

À guarida onde os visitantes costumavam se identificar, ela parou carro. O Audi denunciou quem ela era muito antes de abaixar os vidros insufilmados.

- Boa tarde – ela expulsou o nó da garganta. – Eu poderia saber se o senhor barão encontra-se na residência?

Até o instante em que se referira a Charlie audivelmente, não atentara que fora até Birmingham para falar com ele.

- O senhor barão está em Londres, milady Isabella – o vigia de terno bordado com o brasão da família detentora do baronato informou, estranhando ligeiramente que ela desconhecesse. Charlie, a não ser por ocasionalidade, passava a semana na capital.

Ela manteve-se encarando o portão, irritada por ser estúpida o bastante para esquecer aquele detalhe tão simples.

- A senhora baronesa encontra-se em casa... – o vigia emendou com desconcerto. – Se a milady deseja saber...

- Eu não disse que desejava saber! – respondeu com aspereza. – Perguntei apenas pelo senhor barão, não pela senhora baronesa. Será que você é inútil até mesmo para diferenciar o gênero masculino do feminino?

Bella não fornecera tempo para o homem corresponder ao mal-educado discurso. Ao invés, arrancara dali com pressa, assustada pela torpe vontade de sentir os dedos da mãe em seus cabelos, e pior, de sucumbir ao impulso de ir procurar Charlie na primeira situação em que desconhecia que atitude tomar.

Tão inconsciente e irreal quanto a ida à Birmingham, fora seu retorno à Oxford. Nervosa, Bella acendeu um cigarro esquecido no porta-luvas, para lembrar depois que a nicotina não fazia bem para alguém em seu estado. Ela estava grávida, e esta consciência de carregar algo era apavorante. Especialmente por ser algo que não era dela.

Como alguém incumbida de guardar um corpo estranho, que pertence a outrem, deve agir? Ela perguntava-se isto a todo tempo. Poderia retirar o feto sem preocupações a qualquer momento, e esbanjando discrição*. Bella conhecia de ouvido um punhado de clínicas em Oxford, que atendiam um número expressivo de estudantes por dia. Talvez... seria o mais _fácil_. Mas não o _correto_.

Ela aprendera que era falta de educação jogar fora o que não lhe cabia por, e apesar de atualmente não aplicar tudo o que lhe fora ensinado, aquilo persistia. _Não apelaria ao aborto única e exclusivamente porque a essência vital da pequena criatura não lhe pertencia_. Somente a Edward cabia a decisão de vida e morte sobre ele. A Bella, restava apenas guardá-lo até o momento apropriado.

E vagamente ciente que tomara a decisão mais importante de sua existência, ela encheu o tanque e tomou o caminho de volta à seu lar em Oxford.

* * *

*Desde 1967, o aborto é permitido por lei na Grã Bretanha até a 28ª semana... e uma gestação dura, em média, 40.

Ele sentia-se suprimido por todos os fardos do universo desde o momento em que, de volta à Denali Empreiteira, sua gaguejante secretária lhe informara que os guarda-costas de Bella tentavam localizá-lo. Ouvindo atentamente à versão que Paul, o líder, contara de sua fuga, Edward foi do riso ao choro. Se alguém contasse que ela lançaria mão de Lady Alice como refém e a ameaçaria com uma Glock encostada no ouvido, ele não levaria fé de primeira. E em fato tomou ciência da amplitude do problema apenas quando Alice, sentada sob calmantes na sala de estar, soluçou toda a história.

- E então... então ela disse que poderia muito bem me matar, porque já tinha matado gente antes! – afirmou com histeria.

Edward, à sua frente, alongou a nuca e encheu os pulmões de ar. Todos aqueles exercícios respiratórios deviam servir de algo.

- Bella não faria isso – tentou dissuadi-la. – Seria mais provável que ela poupasse todas as balas para se certificar que eu estaria bem morto.

E por menos improvável que parecesse, ele não pretendia soar engraçado.

- Eu não conheço mais Bella! – berrou aos prantos. – Esta pessoa que vi hoje é uma completa desconhecida!

Por mais penalizado que estivesse, a mente de Edward não conseguia se prender a Alice. Quase todos os homens da Máfia estavam ao encalço de Bella, e o restante estava atento, sobreavisado. Ele desconfiara que ela partira para Birmingham e, verificando, descobrira que ela em fato estivera procurando pelo pai. Porém, àquele ponto, perdeu seu rastro. Ela desaparecera, completando três horas ou mais que nenhum sinal a traía.

Sem alternativas, a imaginação de Edward começou a vaguear. Conjecturas era o tão pouco que detinha. Por que será que ela fora procurar Charlie? Por melhor que soubesse do elo que os atava, qual Bella tentava esfacelar a qualquer custo, ela nunca demonstrara uma necessidade assim tão material do apoio paterno. E para onde ela teria ido agora? O sem-número de possibilidades aterradoras o fazia apavorado. Ela poderia cair no jugo dos Volturi, ou quiçá pior, de Denali. Não sairia viva em qualquer das hipóteses.

E se nem os inimigos externos fossem mais nocivos que ela mesma? Edward por um triz não arrancava chumaços e chumaços de cabelo ao levantar a plausível possibilidade de Bella ousar um aborto. Controlando o urrar de fúria para não melindrar Alice, ele lembrou que ela seria plenamente. Por isso, experimentou um sentimento maléfico e fervilhante que não dirigira a ela sequer quando o abandonou em benefício de um namorado mais aristocrata: _ódio_.

Ele não perdoaria caso Bella ultrapassasse aqueles limites. E havia apenas um fim para quem ofendia Edward Masen e não contava com o seu perdão.

O ligeiro alvoroço de motor e vozes o acordara dos devaneios. Reconhecia o ronronar da Audi e, ainda mais tenazmente, reconhecia Bella. Conferiu que Alice sucumbira por fim ao efeito dos calmantes, exaurida de tanto remar contra a maré. Depois a transferiria para o quarto. Sem perder tempo, correu para a garagem de casa e alcançou o veículo a tempo de abrir a porta para a motorista.

- O que você andou aprontando? – inquiriu em alto volume.

Bella mirou-lhe indiferente. O estado de espírito de Edward não permitia que percebesse o inchaço das pálpebras, um flagrante do choro.

- Fui dar um passeio.

O transtorno até aquele momento contido entrou em combustão.

- A porra de um passeio! Vejam só, Isabella foi dar um passeio! – gesticulou mordaz para os guarda-costas, que observavam imperscrutáveis o desenrolar dos fatos. – E para conseguir isso, a pobrezinha teve de usar Alice como refém, mas é lógico que a culpa não é dela! Você foi dar uma volta em Birmingham para falar com o seu amoroso papai sobre o quê? Pedir referências de clínicas de aborto? Não é do feitio dele, que não se importa nem que bastardos seus venham ao mundo e cubram de vergonha o nome da família!

Bella torceu o maxilar com força e ensaiou a retirada intempestiva.

- Eu não devo ao senhor satisfações a respeito do que pretendia conversar com Charlie!

Ela marcharia ereta e triunfante, isto se a ligeira brisa que se movimentava junto ao corpo não levantasse um odor conhecidamente de fumaça.

- Esse cheiro é cigarro? – travou-a pelo braço.

Demandou muitos segundos para ela encontrar mentalmente ao que Edward se referia.

- Cigarro? Acho que fumei um mais cedo.

- Você não podia, sua louca! – apontou o deslize. – O que você está pretendendo, matar a criança? Se é que já não o matou! Eu juro, Isabella, se você...

- Se eu o quê? – irritou-se com a sugestão de ameaça. - O senhor pretende dizer o que faria se eu tivesse feito um aborto? Eu não me amedronto, senhor Masen! A vida é _minha_, portanto eu abraço e recebo com fervor todas as conseqüências decorridas dos _meus_ atos!

Embora optasse por não lesar o feto em decorrência da fidelidade alimentava que sentia por Edward, ouvi-lo gritar para coagi-la levantava nela uma centelha de rebeldia.

- A porra da vida não é mais só sua, Isabella. Agora ela tem um pouco da minha também... ao menos tinha até hoje de manhã! Isto se você não arrancou a minha vida com um aspirador de pó*!

_*O aborto é realizado pela introdução de um aparelho de sucção. O feto é, literalmente, aspirado de dentro da mulher._

Seu desespero em cogitar a possibilidade era tamanho, e assim abria um breve contra a condescendência com que a tratava geralmente. Cenas horríveis pintavam-se em sua mente, e eram intensificadas quando Edward contemplava o semblante pernóstico de Bella.

- E se eu tiver realmente abortado, o que o senhor poderá fazer? Tudo o que disponho e que ninguém poderá roubar é o meu corpo, portanto decido por ele. – articulou friamente. – Se está me odiando tanto, aqui estou eu, aguardando julgamento! – levantou as mãos para o alto cenicamente. – Mate-me!

Bella não o temia, apesar de devê-lo. Os olhos verdes tornavam-se avermelhados, bem como todo o rosto. Edward clamava sangue, mais especificamente o dela. E por incrível que parecesse, a expressão transtornada parecia hipnotizantemente harmoniosa com o seu conjunto de Anjo Serafim esculpido em mármore de Carrara.

Ele tomou-a cruelmente pelo pulso na direção de casa. Bella seguiu-o trôpega e sem reclamações, embora ele quase torcesse seu membro. Mesmo com a vida em xeque, não deixaria que Edward se deleitasse com as lamúrias que significariam aos seus ouvidos ecos de subjugação. Ela tinha muito do seu orgulho a zelar.

Porque Alice estava desfalecida em sono artificial no sofá da sala de estar, arrastou-a até o escritório. Largou-a no meio do cômodo, fazendo-a por um triz não sucumbir sobre os joelhos no suntuoso tapete turco que cobria boa parte do chão. Ela massageou o pulso dolorido, verificando-o brevemente.

- Ficarei cheia de hematomas, igual a essas mulheres pateticamente carentes de amor próprio que sofrem violências domésticas do marido bêbado! E a culpa será do senhor!

Edward rolou os olhos por julgá-la absurda. Poderia ser uma suposição divertida para um ouvinte ignorante, porém, dita por Bella, ganhava uma dramaticidade tremenda. Ela pretendia apontar seus erros, magoá-lo profundamente para que experimentasse uma terça parte do que passava naquele instante, embora nem caísse em si que fosse tão vã e mesquinha. E conseguia seus objetivos.

Ele estava queimando, faminto porque Bella não o amava. Ela aprendeu o jogo que Edward sempre pensara ser dono, enredou-o e venceu-o.

- Até quando você será atraída até mim e irá embora, Isabella? Quantas sucessivas vezes serão necessárias para você ver... você entender? – inquiriu em voz pífia, mais introspectivamente que para conhecimento geral. – Foi um mal-entendido. Talvez se eu tivesse te forçado a entrar no meu carro, ao invés de ir atrás de um taxista para que te levasse em casa, nosso presente seria muito diferente dessa bagunça que vivemos hoje. É o destino, essa porra existe mesmo, e aconteceu comigo. Você foi e voltou tantas vezes... _B._

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, com uma fraca idéia do que Edward se referia. Fazia sentido, embora ela não soubesse identificá-lo. Ele chamou-a de _B._, e apenas uma vez utilizara esta alcunha, para um improviso. Bella recordaria do dia eternamente.

* * *

**O que acharam da confusão toda? A imagem da Bella fazendo a Alice de refém não é examente algo previsível... acho que ela anda aprendendo coisas demais com o mafioso, hehe!**

**Muito me perguntaram como a Bella ia enfrentar esta gravidez, e acho que esta parte de capítulo veio com as respostas. Sim, vcs não entenderam errado, ela não abortou apenas porque ia se sentir roubando o doce do Edward! E para ela, o bebê não é dela, e jamais ia roubar o que é dele! É estranho, eu sei, mas é fruto da imaginação de uma heroína estranha :)**

**Acho que já deu para perceber que a próxima postagem virá com mais um segredo desvendado: o passado de Edward e Bella, como eles se conheceram antes. E de quebra, virá também com mais um fragmento do passado dos Swan, pois é referente àquela noite que a Alice se referiu... sobre a festa de doidões, quando Alec foi procurar a irmã e algo deu errado.**

**Os reviews dos capítulos passados já foram respondidos. Obrigada às não cadastradas lina 2000, Liss, Juliana, JULIANA, Elaine Alves, Cris0407, gaabi, Sara, Lih, Elen C, Lis e liiz!**

**Beijos.**


	5. LIVRO II Capítulo X

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Edward's POV**

_"Estressado" para mim era apelido camarada. Eu estava cansado para caralho, e andava na fase de considerar todos os vermes culpados pela vida de merda que levava. Por ainda não conseguir me impor – era duro meter na cabeça de velhos associados da Máfia que eles deviam fazer o que um moleque crescido como eu mandava. Mesmo que a maioria no final me ouvisse, mais por se cagar de medo que pela minha capacidade de mando, ainda tinha uma meia dúzia que insistia em me fazer de otário. Alguns riam na minha cara e diziam que não seria a porra de um garoto a obrigá-los a quitar as dívidas e a cumprir deveres. Outros exigiam falar diretamente com Denali. E eu fodi todos eles, e não foi no sentido bom da coisa._

_Eu me achava novo demais para ser pai, apesar de saber que Carlisle era muito mais quando começou a me criar. Na verdade, eu não dava uma foda para ser pai. Era o sonho de Tanya, a mulher com quem eu era casado há três longos anos, e eu faria o que fosse preciso para deixá-la feliz comigo, porque tanta felicidade seria distribuída com o pai dela. Os métodos tradicionais não estavam adiantando, e o médico pela primeira vez nos sugeriu a inseminação artificial. Por melhor solução que fosse, ainda senti como um soco na porra do meu estômago._

_Não era legal para a masculinidade de um cavalinho esfomeado de vinte e um anos não conseguir fecundar a própria mulher. Eu adorava uma puta, era o rapaz delas, mas ainda estava na fase de fazer sexo com Tanya todos os finais de semana. Aquele novo resultado negativo do exame era, para mim, atestado de incompetência._

_Uma boa parcela da minha justificadíssima fama consegui nessa época, quando o destino ainda me negava o que era importante para mim. Hoje, ele não me negaria porra nenhuma, porque não seria tão audacioso._

_Eu estava em Brixton naquela noite. Nunca inventaram nada que eu odiasse mais, além de conversar em russo, que fiscalizar bocas de fumo e cobrar revendedores – felizmente eu consegui empurrar essa pica para outro um tempo depois. Mas Eleazar insistia que estas eram oportunidades espetaculares para conhecer as pessoas que importavam e a rotina do negócio. Hoje, eu meio que sou grato a ele... mentira! Não devo nada àquele velho escroto._

_Não brincaria se dissesse que minhas bolas estavam azuis de vontade de trepar. Esta era o principal sintoma adverso na frustração._

_- Eu não conheço bem a área e estou precisando de uma boa e carinhosa puta – elegi um vendedor menor sem pinta de viciado como confidente do momento, porque nós, os homens, podemos falar a mesma língua em alguns assuntos. – Se você disser aonde posso ir para encontrar uma foda decente, te deixo cinco libras além da comissão._

_Estávamos na porta de uma casa fedorenta e caindo aos pedaços, um famoso point de viciados. Ele tocou meu ombro com camaradagem._

_- Siga a avenida até o final. No caminho, você encontrará algo que agrade._

_Entrei na BMW negra – eu preferia carros mais espalhafatosos, capricho de moleque que já ultrapassei. – e fiz o que me indicaram, porém ou o cara tinha um péssimo senso estético ou estava me sacaneando. Eu era promíscuo – na verdade, era para caralho. –, mas eu gostava de meter meu pau em lugares limpos e afogar meu rosto em pescoços perfumados. Nenhuma das putas que se vendiam por aqueles esgotos se encaixava vagamente às poucas exigências que eu tinha._

_Eu estava quase desistindo e fazendo o retorno para Fulham, pois em casa eu comeria o trivial, a comida de sempre, mas não dormiria com fome. A iluminação do ambiente era precária, mal permitindo identificar vultos humanos, e milagrosamente consegui distinguir uma mulher ou alguém pequeno. Pisei devagar no freio e diminuí a velocidade por senso de responsabilidade. E se fosse uma criança perdida dos pais?_

_- Você aí! – gritei da janela. – Para onde está indo?_

_Concluí pelo solavanco do seu corpo que a pessoa não esperava a abordagem. O ambiente do lugar era propício para crimes, e eu não o condenaria por isso._

_- Para lugar algum!_

_Sim, era uma mulher. Ai, porra, mulher não, era uma menininha._

_- É lógico que você está indo para algum lugar. Ninguém caminha altas horas da noite por um dos bairros mais barra pesada da cidade só para fazer cooper! Talvez esteja perdida – a garota manteve a caminhada acelerada e olhou para todos os lados. Ela estava tentando escapar de mim? – Qual é o seu nome?_

_- Eu não converso com estranhos!_

_- Não estou com a menor vontade de conversar com uma menininha antipática como você. Mas se estiver perdida na região, tenho o dever de levá-la de volta para suas bonecas, o papai e a mamãe. Por acaso está procurando... – mantinha velocidade constante de 20 km/h, para acompanhar seu caminhar. – alguém?_

_- Meu irmão..._

_Naquele momento percebi dois detalhes fundamentais, ao vê-la passar por baixo de um dos poucos postes de iluminação que não estavam fodidos na rua. Em primeiro, a pirralha estava com o nariz sangrando, e as costas das mãos estavam sujas de tanto limpar o sangue que escorria. Ela abusava de cheirar, e eu me diverti em descobrir, porque esses pirralhos mimados começavam cada vez mais cedo._

_Em segundo, eu fui um filho da puta injusto. Ela não era só uma criancinha. Era uma fedelha, mas uma fedelha gostosa de uniforme de escolar clássico, estilo blusa social, saia estilo colegial e meias brancas. Meu pau doeu na calça, porque nós, os homens, somos dividimos entre as classes daqueles que têm essas fantasias, e daqueles que fingem que não as têm._

_- Ora, bebê linda, entra no meu carro que eu te ajudo._

_- Entrar no carro de um estranho? Jamais! – ouvi o eco da voz. Ela estava afrontada?_

_- Está frio para caralho, essas ruas são escuras e a sua saia é bem curta – apreciei o que pude das coxas bem brancas e gostosas, imaginando como seria bom arregaçá-las para mim. – Venha comigo que eu ajudo a procurar o irmãozinho. Quantos anos ele têm?_

_- Eu não darei detalhes de minha família para o senhor! E se for um seqüestrador...?_

_Eu gargalhei com vontade. Ela tinha me chamado do quê?_

_- Sem essa de "senhor", eu não sou assim tão mais velho que você. Vou ajudá-la com o seu irmão, bebê. Acredite, você está com a pessoa certa. Se eu não puder encontrá-lo, ninguém mais poderá. – eu não perdi o meu momento "pavão". – Quantos anos ele tem?_

_Pelo olhar fixado a frente, eu podia arriscar que estava quase alheia a mim, como uma máquina ligada no automático. Era o efeito da cocaína, e eu me corrijo quando disse que ela estava meio louca. Ela estava muito louca._

_- Quatorze... – mal ouvi o que disse._

_- O quê, quatorze? O que um pirralho de quatorze anos está fazendo perdido na minha área? – esbravejei. Mas que porra era aquela? – Essa garotada começa a se meter em encrenca cada vez mais nova. Como ele é?_

_A garota mantinha o pouco foco que podia na busca, mas eu sabia que ela dificilmente conseguiria sozinha, na situação que se encontrava. Eu duvidava inclusive que ela soubesse para onde estava indo._

_- Ele é... assim... se não fosse tão alto e forte... – ela estava ofegante pela marcha acelerada. – seria meio parecido comigo._

_- Parecido com você? Isso pode ser bom para a busca, mas eu preciso vê-la. Venha aqui comigo, bebê. Eu prometo que vamos procurar o pirralho..._

_Eu não mentiria com um assunto sério como esse. Toparia feliz da vida procurar o bendito irmão, mas só depois de levantar a saia de pregas da irmãzinha dele. Ela ia ter a melhor aula de Ciências, e a mais inesquecível também._

_- Posso procurar sozinha, obrigada! Não preciso de mais homens querendo se aproveitar de mim... eu... eu... eu... – ela fungou o nariz, e eu teria visto muita graça na situação se ela não parecesse tão triste. – Odeio todos vocês!_

_Eu meio que senti pena dela. Um impulso estranho me fez estacionar o carro e descer, não tocariam na minha propriedade por aquelas áreas. A porra do meu subconsciente eu avisei que somente não queria que o grupinho de viciados logo na frente fizesse algo inapropriado com a menina. Mesmo assim, preservei alguns passos de distância para ela._

_- Você é mais velha que o seu irmão. Não é difícil de se ver pelo... – eu diria "seu generoso par de coxas", porém evitei para não assustar a presa. – seu senso protetor com ele. Você tem mais de quatorze anos, e menos de dezoito. Mais que dezesseis?_

_Mesmo que ela praticamente vendesse a alma para fornecer a menor parcela de informações, tanto por segurança quanto pela vontade idiota de implicar comigo, a forma como ela bufou, sem dúvidas me considerando entediante para caralho, delatou-a. Crianças odeiam serem chamadas de crianças, e se ela tivesse menos que dezesseis, se esforçaria para me convencer do contrário._

_- Dezesseis ou dezessete – murmurei aliviado, cantando para mim mesmo que eu não seria tão depravado na possibilidade de foder com o bebê. Eu preferia putas experientes desde que me entendia por homem que gostava de sexo, daquelas mulheres que topavam tudo sem as frescuras que uma adolescente patricinha teria. Não seria um Denali, porque sua corça estava uns cinco anos abaixo disso. E não faria mal variar um pouco, e além do mais, as drogadas costumam ser mais receptivas – ao menos era o que eu escutava falar._

_Sua pequena parcela de informação me encorajou a anular os três ou quatro passos que me mantinham atrás dela. Eu queria vê-la melhor._

_- Amor... amor... amor... cadê você?_

_- Você parece meio desesperada em chamar esse tal "amor". Quem é, seu namorado?_

_- Ele está longe. A essas horas deve estar... bem longe daqui... – respondeu meio sem vontade, e eu estranhei que ela estivesse assim tão consciente da distância do namorado._

_- Quem é "amor", então?_

_Ela não respondeu, contudo eu não exigiria. Um sopro de ar gelado nos atingiu, fazendo-a cruzar os braços irritada, mas eu fui bem mais feliz. Um cheiro bom chegou ao meu nariz conforme seus cabelos se movimentavam._

_- Wow, você cheira bem, estou até tonto... tão doce. Você é feita de mel, marshmallow e creme?_

_Carlisle tinha uma casa no sul da Inglaterra quando eu era criançaa, e próxima à vizinhança ficavam plantações de morango. O cheiro adocicado entrava inclusive em nossa casa, e Esme costumava a abrir as portas e janelas para recebê-lo ainda mais. O perfume da garota, uma essência adolescente, e não por isso vulgar, me remeteu a essas memórias._

_- Será que o senhor pode parar de falar besteiras e me deixar procurar meu irmão?_

_- Não dá mais. Depois de ter sentido seu cheiro, impossível – brinquei com a cara dela, tomando uma mecha dos seus cabelos e sendo rejeitado por ela. – Ok, vamos falar de negócios. Qual é seu nome?_

_Comecei pelo óbvio. Eu não chegava em garotas, e sim pagava por mulheres. Não havia como saber._

_- B._

_Mesmo drogada, ela ainda se sentia capaz de zombar de mim? Rolei meus olhos, irritado._

_- Ninguém se chama assim. Qual é seu nome real? Essa eu vou gostar de imaginar... – refleti. – Você deve ter um nome tão "mamãe, sou fina" quanto a sua voz. Algo como Blanche, Blair, Brittany ou Beatrice!_

_A menina cheirosa gargalhou tão gostoso, que me fez perceber que ela já estava mais comigo que antes. O efeito da coca estava indo embora, o que me tornou mais corajoso para fantasiar com os sons que ela fazia quando trepava... ela trepava?_

_- Você é virgem?_

_- Como? – sua voz soou como um cristal que se partia, e a forma de expressão me deu a certeza que ela era mesmo bem-criada. Adolescentes do subúrbio emendariam um palavrão ali. Mas que porra, eu também emendaria um palavrão ali!_

_Eu não digo que sei abordar mulheres. Nem nunca precisei._

_- O senhor realmente está falando sério? – respondeu agudamente com outra pergunta._

_- Eu sempre falo sério, bebê. É ou não é?_

_Ela armou um biquinho que eu estava certo que era quente como o inferno, apesar da semi-escuridão._

_- Antes eu fosse – respondeu muito baixinho, como se não fosse para ser ouvida. Mas a rua estava quase deserta, e os ecos foram bons informantes._

_- Por que você está tão amuada, não foi legal?_

_O que estava me dando na cabeça ao bancar o psicólogo juvenil? Nem sei dizer. Eu estava feliz porque não precisaria romper cabaço, isso sim. Nunca foi a minha tarefa favorita a fazer._

_- O senhor é muito intromissivo... – se ela queria tanto ofender, por que transparecia somente angústia?_

_- É, não foi legal mesmo, você não devia estar afim. Ele te forçou?_

_Outro poste de luz nos iluminou parcialmente. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e quase lisos, que refletiam a luz baixa. Eles eram escuros._

_- Eu nunca seria forçada a fazer nada, com exceção do senhor, que me subjuga à sua nefasta presença!_

_Cabelos castanhos e brilhosos, lisos. Tão longos, que ela devia se sentar sobre eles. Nunca vi cabelos daquele tipo, ela se parecia muito com as ilustrações de princesas de contos de fadas que lia para minhas irmãs._

_- Se você não foi obrigada, então por que se lamenta de ter feito sexo?_

_Seus passos tinham diminuído sem que ela percebesse. B. estava perdida no próprio subconsciente, e eu permiti que ela aproveitasse o momento._

_- Porque sou burra. Porque sou uma incompetente. Porque não sirvo para nada..._

_Ela estava tão triste... que me deu uma vontade louca de rir. E foi isso que fiz, de forma estrondosa para caralho. Era o suficiente para piorar o estado de espírito de B., que não era dos melhores._

_- Porra... – tentava dizer algo inteligível por trás da risada, mas estava difícil. – Como assim, porra! Eu não acredito que ainda existam mulheres em pleno século XXI que pensam que chaves de coxa prendem os homens!_

_Ela agora caminhava novamente em velocidade superior. Como uma baixinha daquelas podia me vencer na corrida? Ah, não._

_- Eu nunca... eu nunca dei chaves de... chaves de..._

_- Chaves de coxa!_

_- Exato! – atropelou-se com a própria rapidez dos reflexos, como apenas um cheirado conseguiria. – Não! Não! Eu não dou "chaves de coxa"!_

_- Pois você tentou dar uma no seu namorado. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de trepar, mas fez porque queria conseguir um presente do filho da puta. O que será?_

_Eu estava zombando visivelmente dela, pouco me fodendo para as suas sensibilidades. Menininhas como ela chorariam, berrariam que eu estava muito errado, ou mesmo me agrediriam. Porém, me deixou intrigado que B. não fez nada disso._

_- Eu só queria que ele não ficasse ao meu lado. É pedir demais? – e ela estava à beira do desespero, mudando de humor a cada segundo, como qualquer drogado._

_Em que mundo a menina vivia, o mesmo da época da Rainha Vitória? Hoje em dia sexo é vontade, em síntese, não significa mais merda nenhuma. Era para ser ainda mais engraçado, mas por algum motivo, comecei a ver mais a situação de um ângulo mais trágico que cômico._

_- O seu namorado não deixaria de ir embora porque você deu para ele, ouça o que estou dizendo. Ele poderia ter conseguido uma foda em qualquer lugar, nem em sonhos ele ia ser tão grato a você a ponto de jogar tudo para o alto._

_Eu fui insensível, é verdade, mas em minha defesa posso dizer que fui sincero._

_- Vocês, os homens, sempre nos atingem no final._

_Se eu dissesse que escapei ileso de sua mágoa, seria um filho da puta mentiroso. Eu perdi alguns passos devido ao baque, e quando me dei conta, precisei correr para alcançá-la de novo._

_Não devia ser certo uma garota tão novinha guardar detalhes da vida tão podres, ela estava na fase de ter ilusões. As princesas, como eu desconfiava que ela era, deviam ser enclausuradas nos contos de fadas e de lá não saírem mais._

_- Isso não é verdade. Nem todos os homens são assim – eu era, pensei, contudo guardei a informação para mim. – O seu irmão! Aquele que você parece amar tanto e está procurando. Ele não é!_

_- Ele me usa como esgoto da mesma forma com que todos os homens fariam! – virou-se para mim pela primeira e última vez, deixando-me ver as lágrimas que desciam do seu rosto e brilhavam na escuridão. – Sabe por quê? Lei da ação e reação, pura e simples. Eu o usei muito, o meu irmão. Ele foi o meu esgoto particular por um longo tempo, e agora ele resolveu que quer pegar a recompensa pelos serviços prestados! – ela falava atropeladamente, despertando a atenção de um par de putas que tentavam caçar os seus honorários no meio-fio. – Meu irmão resolveu me usar de esgoto também, e é só isso que ele quer! Despejar mais e mais!_

_Eu não entendi bem o que ela dizia, e calculei que aquele pó todo que ela consumiu, a julgar pelo sangue que vez ou outra ainda escorria do nariz, fez mal aos seus neurônios. Que porra de esgoto era aquela? Eu não sabia direito, mas o fato era que coisas muito estranhas aconteciam entre B. e o irmão menor._

_- Nós vamos encontrar o menino, bebê – eu estava tentando apaziguá-la quando enlacei seus ombros. Juro. Mas nada impediu que eu levasse um choquezinho, como aqueles provocados por lâmpadas de árvore de Natal. Ela teve um sobressalto que a fez pular. Por um motivo esquisito, arquivei a reação na memória. – Não deve ser tão ruim assim, vocês são apenas duas crianças que brigam por besteiras. Todos os irmãos brigam! Ele já deve estar com medo do escuro e procurando por você._

_Ela fez um gesto brusco para se soltar de mim, o que fez sacudir seus cabelos de um jeito irritado como um urso. Eu pude confirmar, ela tinha mesmo um cheiro de perfume doce misturado a um shampoo de frutas. Cheiro de morango da porra. Deixava-a bem menininha._

_- Eu não quero encontrá-lo! – emitiu um grito tão desesperado, que por pouco não tampei os ouvidos. – Eu não quero mais vê-lo, jamais. Eu não posso..._

_B. era louca ou o algo assim?_

_- Você quer ou não quer encontrá-lo, porra? Há uns minutos atrás você até venderia a alma para o Diabo..._

_- Eu não quero! – ela explodiu, me fazendo cada vez mais surpreso pela sua histeria. - Mas eu tenho a obrigação de encontrar meu irmão e levá-lo para casa..._

_Um toque interrompeu nosso bate-papo estranho. Era uma darkmusic do Placebo que reproduzia um poema em francês. O celular dela. Ela arrancou-o de algum lugar de sua blusa. De dentro do sutiã?_

_- Querido – B. atendeu com toda a naturalidade, interrompendo os passos frenéticos e virando-se de costas para mim._

_Entendi que o contato repentino era o precioso irmão, que aparentemente tinha se lembrado da família. Não lembro o que B. sussurrou para ele, e confesso que não prestei a porra da atenção. Porque havia um flash de luz sobre ela, e eu bebi o que podia: os cabelos escuros que iam até a polpa da bunda, a pele branca das coxas gostosas que a saia do uniforme deixava à mostra..._

_O namorado dela tinha uma puta sorte._

_- Onde eu posso conseguir um táxi? – perguntou como a menina educada que ela era, depois de conversar com o ex-desaparecido._

_- Na próxima esquina já é a avenida. Eu vi alguns passando quando cheguei aqui._

_Conforme eu esperava, consegui um táxi com um dos meus conhecidos. Era sempre proveitoso deixar pessoas gratas para trás, elas sempre estariam ali, esperando para serem úteis e retribuírem o favor._

_B. chegaria segura, eu exigi isso na conversa que tive com o taxista. Nunca tive tesão por menininhas, nem quando estava na idade disso. O uniforme colegial era uma tentação do caralho, mas por outro lado não era algo que eu não pudesse providenciar para uma mulher de verdade. Por que então minha boa secou, as mãos suaram, por uma criança cujo rosto eu nem podia ver?_

_- Desista de pegar o táxi e venha comigo – agarrei a manga do seu casaco de lã e pedi com uma obstinação de levá-la embora tão grande, que nem sabia existir. – Você fez uma merda, e se não se afastar do mundo, fará outra ainda maior. Vamos passar a noite em qualquer lugar, amanhã será outro dia e você decide o que fazer, com a coca fora do seu sistema..._

_B. não me emprestou a mínima atenção, pelo contrário, me jogou para escanteio como se eu fosse um leproso. Ela mandou que o carro arrancasse, sem dirigir mais qualquer palavra para mim. Minutos depois, a porra do cheiro de morango ainda estava preso no meu nariz. Ele me fazia pensar alucinadamente em sexo._

_Pensei em ir para casa, porém apenas uma puta experiente conseguiria reduzir meu conforto. Trepei até o nascer do dia com uma ruiva escultural, e fui feliz na tentativa de arrastar B. para fora da minha cabeça._

_Quando acordei, imaginei vagamente se ela estaria bem, mas não demorei vinte minutos acordado para desinfetá-la. Procurei no dia seguinte o taxista que a levou para longe de mim, e ele garantiu que a deixou em casa, em segurança. Menos mal. Assim minha mente se tranqüilizou e me desobriguei de vez de B._

_Não voltei a lembrar dela por cinco anos, e com que finalidade a guardaria na memória? Apreciei uma boa quantidade de mulheres neste tempo, quase me apaixonei por Rosalie, não havia o porquê fazer culto a uma menina que conversei durante dez ou quinze minutos, por melhores que fossem suas pernas e o cheiro do seu cabelo. Eu não tinha um amor platônico desde que levei uma lata de chocolate na cabeça de uma coleguinha de escola. E o galo imaginário não somente existia, como ainda doía para caralho._

**Fim de Edward's POV.**

Bella permaneceu quieta por imensuráveis segundos, que mais pareceram horas. Sua expressão nula não fornecia pistas acerca dos seus reais sentimentos. Edward respeitou o momento, apesar da inquietação que o perturbava.

Sem embargo, Bella levantou-se do tapete e voltou a sentar-se, desta vez em frente à lareira apagada. Era Primavera e não havia necessidade dela, com a temperatura ambiente tão amena.

- Quando o senhor recordou? – o tom impessoal era imperscrutável.

- Demorou um pouco, você não é nem a sombra da menina desprotegida que buscava o irmão por ruas desertas. Aquela vulnerabilidade foi embora, e seria quase impossível associá-la... poucas vezes vi alguém tão auto-confiante quanto você é. Você tornou-se uma mulher, Isabella – atestou, deixando óbvio que não se tratava de um elogio. – Não usa mais aquele perfume de morango da Victoria's Secret que serve para ocupar a sua penteadeira, e confesso que não tem mais a ver com o que você é hoje. É suave demais, delicado demais, e me faria reconhecê-la no estalar dos dedos. Não a identifiquei pelo cheiro. Houve uma única vez que você fraquejou e se permitiu ser humana novamente. Não foi quando Alec morreu. Foi quando...

- Descobri a origem de Jacob. Eu regredi?

Edward caminhou até Bella, ansiando em tão somente estar perto. Sua vontade era de afagá-la nos ombros, entretanto conteve-se.

- Por um momento, sim, você voltou a ser a menina magoada que conheci. E teve uma frase que você soltou... "eu não posso mais vê-lo" – parafraseou-a baixinho, temeroso de ressuscitar maus espíritos. – Que me despertou uma luz. Eu já tinha ouvido sua voz falar aquilo antes.

- Quando eu vou parar de naufragar? Penso que alcancei a superfície, mas um peso me puxa para baixo – ela exprimiu sem emoção, quase conformada. – Naquela noite, eu estava muito abalada com o primeiro fracasso da minha coletânea.

Chegara o momento tão esperado de confrontá-la, e Edward sentira-o no palato. Havia muito que dizer ainda, contudo, pela primeira vez, não se viu atordoado com a possibilidade de ser inteiramente franco com Bella. Estava em dívida. Segurou-se com as duas mãos no assento da poltrona secular qual ela estava sentada, porém evitou tocá-la.

- Você não é um fracasso, neném. Apenas aprendeu tarde demais, se é que aprendeu, que existem circunstâncias que não podem ser manipuladas. Newton não podia ser convencido a deixar de ir para a África com os Médicos Sem Fronteiras – ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou com relutância. – Entregar sua virgindade a ele não o fez mudar de idéia.

Sem mais o que dizer, Bella abaixou o olhar novamente.

- Como o senhor...?

- Como eu desvendei a charada? Há um termo que você gosta de usar, _modus operanti_ – falou mansamente, acautelando-se para não soar recriminatório. – Você não é uma pessoa fácil de ler, mas eu vivo para estudá-la, então equacionar seu _modus operanti_ foi a recompensa final. Se um aluno que estuda consegue boas notas, por que comigo seria diferente? Você manipula o que pode, gosta de moldar as pessoas e as circunstâncias como massa de modelar – ela tentou retrucá-lo, mas ele prosseguiu a explanação: - Para alguém tão inteligente emocionalmente como você não deve ser difícil, principalmente hoje em dia, como uma adulta que cresceu na porrada. Aos dezesseis anos não era tão fácil.

Ela empertigou-se na poltrona cheia de si:

- O senhor pensa que sabe tudo!

- Eu sei apenas o que posso ver. E o que vi na porra daquela noite foi que não estava adiantando muito usar o sexo para manipular os outros. Não funcionou com Newton. E com Alec...

Bella levantou-se em um estalo. Quando replicou, parecia defender-se mais de si mesma que das alegações de Edward.

- Eu era somente uma adolescente! Não dimensionava meus atos!

- Sei disso. Você era terrivelmente mimada e egocêntrica. Sempre a filha favorita, a aluna que se destacava, a irmã exemplar, o partido perfeito. Quando Newton negou o doce que você pediu, por menor e mais sem graça que fosse, tudo o que aprendeu desde criança foi por água abaixo. Apenas imagino o golpe que representou – ele estava sinceramente penalizado. – Ela estava ultrajada por não alcançar seus objetivos, a menina cheirosa. Mais que isso, ela estava fodida por perceber que o mundo não podia ser dela.

Bella manteve-se olhando para frente, introspectiva. Era possível compreender aquilo que Edward dizia e enxergava-lhe a razão, porém não era capaz de se encaixar de corpo e alma com a menina em foco. Fazia tanto tempo, mudara tanto como pessoa, que as conclusões tecidas por ele, ao invés de atingi-la, provocavam uma impessoal surpresa.

- Você não é capaz de lembrar de mim?

- Parcialmente, como uma pessoa desimportante que me conseguiu um taxi. – um pouco tonta ela voltou a sentar-se, exausta de confrontá-lo.

- Eu imaginava. Você estava muito alterada – ele sentou-se a sua frente e tocou-a no joelho, o polegar explorando impudicamente a parte coberta pela barra do vestido, deixando-a mole, apesar de arredia. – Por algum motivo, o destino arma mil piadas de péssimo gosto para estarmos juntos. Por quatro vezes você veio voluntariamente até mim. Duas o pretexto foi Alec. E nas outras, você usou a mais elementar das desculpas: seus próprios desejos. Porque se somos repelidos um pelo outro, somos atraídos de volta, não importam quantas vezes sejam necessárias – ele recebeu incredulidade confusa em troca de seu olhar significativo. – Pela graça de Deus, Isabella, é preciso ser muito cega para não ver. Nós somos destinados um para o outro.

- Eu não acredito nessas tolices. Contos de fadas não existem.

- Existem sim, e eu aprendi a acreditar neles quando eu encontrei a princesa na rua - inclinou-se em sua direção, porém ela recuou até estar completamente encostada na cadeira. - Eu era para te ter marcado como minha naquela noite, você não teria mais ido embora.

Bella recrudesceu a posição defensiva.

- Como é presunçoso! - zombou com mordacidade.

- Eu devia tê-la obrigado a entrar no meu carro. Para onde você foi depois que me abandonou pela primeira vez? Para Birmingham, aposto. _Ele_ ligou para avisar que estava lá.

Ela confrontou-o de forma tão fria, que lhe congelou a espinha. Estava certo que revolvia espíritos antigos, contudo não poderia mais retroceder, mesmo se quisesse. As parcas luzes que sobressaíam a pesada cortina, escapando da iluminação noturna do jardim, brincavam nos cabelos de Bella. Eles eram consideravelmente mais curtos do que foram outrora, e Edward, vendo antigas fotos, sabia que já estiveram na altura do ombro.

- Quanto tempo depois _daquilo_ você apresentou sua preciosa cabeleira à porra da tesoura, Isabella? - tocou de leve uma ponta ondulada.

- Pouquíssimo tempo - confessou.

- Muitas mulheres que se atrevem a cortar cabelos como aqueles pretendiam auto flagelar-se. - ele cobrou indiretamente uma resposta, mas ela calou-se. - O que aconteceu antes e do nosso pequeno encontro? O que você fez para que Alec desejasse fugir?

- Eu agi como irmãs mais velhas não devem agir - confessou, a voz quebradiça. Os olhos verdes de Edward mantinham-na cativa.

- Fale. Eu preciso ouvir a sua voz.

- O senhor está me pressionando...

- Você já devia ter aprendido como eu pressiono alguém, Isabella, e não é isso que faço agora. Estou apenas conversando.

Edward estava sendo franco e direto, e embora Bella estivesse consumida por um maléfico fogo que ardia sem ser visto, ela riu com desgosto.

- O que eu posso dizer, e que realmente interessa ao senhor, é que não matei a celulazinha que lhe parece tão preciosa. O restante não lhe importa o mínimo...

Ele tomou o queixo de Bella na mão, tomando-a de assalto. Assustada, ela engoliu uma lufada de ar.

- Eu fico feliz não somente por mim, mas por você também. Não há atitude mais imunda do que se sujar com o sangue dos seres inocentes. Já fiz mal a muita gente, e não duvido que Deus me fará pagar quando for a hora, mas se há uma defesa para um filho da puta como eu, é que nunca fiz mal a qualquer inocente... - ele retornava seu olhar assombrado com uma serenidade estupenda. - Estou sendo sincero, Isabella.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu, murmurante.

- Não, você não sabe o que é sinceridade. Para início de conversa, nenhum dos sentimentos que recebeu até me encontrar foi sincero - ela arqueou a sobrancelha, especulativa. - Diga o que você pensa imediatamente. Não sou homem de meias palavras.

- O senhor está falando de "sentimentos" - não ocultou o estranhamento irritado.

- Não é novidade para você. Nós já falamos de sentimentos antes... ou melhor, eu falei.

Bella pôde recapitular o momento sem esforço. Fazia aproximadamente um ano. Ele dissera que estava apaixonado por ela enquanto faziam amor, e foi recompensando por uma Bella saindo intempestivamente do apartamento no dia seguinte, e não sem destilar ofensas. Contrangida, tentou abaixar o rosto.

- Por favor, não me prive do seu olhar - sustentou seu queixo com firmeza, mesmo que o acariciasse. - Você pode se comportar como uma dissimulada do caralho, mas o seu olhar ainda é o portal da alma, Isabella. Ele é o seu delator.

Sem alternativas, Bella deixou-se cativar por Edward, simplesmente porque era fácil ser levada por ele.

- Foi necessário naquele momento.

Edward preferiria que ela se desculpasse, que lamentasse abertamente pela péssima escolha. Contudo, não seria Isabella Swan se agisse de forma parecida com suas expectativas.

- Eu imagino - certo que ela não ocultaria os olhos, deixou a mão cair até seu joelho novamente. - Não apenas imagino, como entendo. Estou disposto a pegar o que você tenha a lançar para mim. Não reclamarei se é muito ou se é pouco, porque é aquilo que você é, e vou aceitá-la do jeito que for. Sabe por que, Isabella?

Suas órbitas estavam redondas feito pratos. Edward, por outro lado, permanecia calmo e comedido, apenas afagando em círculos o joelho dela sobre a meia. Sem muitas considerações, espalmou uma mão sobre o interior das coxas, apenas porque buscava calor. Pela sua linguagem corporal, Bella podia apostar que ele era um homem prestes a tomar uma atitude realmente séria, que talvez representasse um divisor de águas.

- Não diga! - Bella escorou-se ainda mais no encosto do assento, quase apavorada.

Ela conhecia muito bem o prólogo da conversa que estavam entrando. Por um ano, acreditou que com Edward estaria blindada de reviver aquilo, porém enxergava agora o quanto estivera enganada. Ele não se deteve com sua falta de receptividade, pelo contrário: liquidou o espaço que ela criou, projetando o corpo mais para frente. Uma distância de três dedos mantinha seus rostos afastados.

- Eu digo e repito quantas vezes forem necessárias. Eu amo você, Isabella - ele estava tão firme e incisivo, que não deixava margens para blefes. - Eu a amo tanto, que é impossível de ser silenciado. Escute, não tape os ouvidos... - segurou suas mãos pacientemente. - Eu não vou me calar, porque não há porra do que me envergonhar.

O mundo de Bella parecia desabar outra vez, e em seu rosto Edward leu desolação. Contudo, não o intimidou aquela reação, pois já esperava por ela.

- Eu não quero ouvir...!

- Não importa se você quer ouvir ou não, porque eu vou continuar dizendo. E se você resolver tampar seus ouvidos com cimento, de nada adiantará também, porque meu amor ainda existirá, por mais que você queira ignorá-lo. - esnobou a histeria de Bella, que tentava inutilmente negar com a cabeça. – Você calou Jasper e ao seu irmão, mas comigo não é assim. Eu amo você.

- Isto não passa de besteira! O senhor deveria se proteger contra o amor, ele só faz mal...

- O amor verdadeiro não faz mal, porque ele não dói. Ele não destroi, mas constroi - segurava sua mão com firmeza, evitando que ela fosse embora. - Por isso que você não conheceu o amor, neném. O que você teve com Newton foi convivência é simpatia, não pode, nem vagamente, ser comparado com tudo o que vivemos. Alec... - tropeçou nas palavras pela primeira vez ao pronunciar o nome do espinhoso irmão de Bella. - O que ele tinha era uma doença, uma obsessão por você, um sentimento cruel que não a permitia ser feliz sem se sentir culpada.

- A culpa foi minha!

- _Ele_ fez você acreditar nisso - determinou Edward, didático. - Mas o amor não envolve culpados, da mesma maneira que é uma guerra sem vencedores. Eu estou em uma busca infinita com você, sempre perdendo e ganhando. E apesar disso, convivo com o meu sentimento e estou feliz por ele simplesmente existir. Não espero nada seu em troca.

- Como? - ela retrucou, dúbia. As pessoas que disseram amá-la solicitavam algo em troca. _Sempre_.

- Não exijo ser correspondido. Eu gostaria, é verdade - sorriu pequeno. - Mas se não for, jamais deixaria de sentir ou te causaria algum dano.

Bella não podia observar nada com objetividade. Cenas antigas e atuais confluíam em sua mente, fazendo-a unir tudo em uma só. Mike tranquilamente dizendo que a amava, da mesma maneira gentil que determinava ao criado como os tacos de golfe deviam ser guardados. Alec declarando-se aos quatorze anos com uma torrente de palavras desmedidas, como se pretendesse penalizá-la por aquilo.

Edward falando de amor não se parecia o mínimo com nenhum deles.

- Eu preciso sair, ir embora! - tentou levantar-se. Ele brecou-a, porém.

Desvairada como estava, não podia responder pelos seus atos.

- Você não vai - Edward anunciou calmamente, mantendo-a ainda aprisionada por suas mãos. - A partir de agora, você sairá de casa apenas se for indispensável, e mesmo assim escorada por seguranças fortemente armados. Sua segurança pessoal será reforçada, e não será afrouxada nem dentro de casa. Eu determinarei as ocasiões em que você poderá sair, com quem poderá falar e quem entra nesta casa - ela vislumbrou pesar em seus olhos, entretanto a ira que sentia era grande demais para processá-la. - Você não terá qualquer oportunidade de machucar a si mesma ou ao nosso filho, Isabella.

Sacudindo-se com virulência, ela conseguiu livrar-se das mãos de Edward - mais por medo dele de machucá-la que por sua força.

- Eu protesto! O senhor está violentando meu direito de ir e vir! Isto é crime de cárcere privado!

Ele sorriu, embora a atitude parecesse mais lastimosa que realmente feliz.

- Já cometi crimes demais para ter medo de pôr mais um no meu débito, e este seria por uma causa justa.

- Eu vou à imprensa! O senhor finalmente será encarcerado como o animal abjeto que é, e da jaula nunca mais sairá!

- Você não terá a oportunidade. Como eu disse, seus passos serão determinados por mim.

Ela levantou-se intempestivamente com o intuito de escapar. Porém, de nada adiantava. A porta estava somente encostada, sem dúvidas ela podia sair por ali, contudo não conseguiria muito mais que isso. Edward a observava cuidadoso, embora inflexivamente. Não alcançaria a vitória se entrasse em um embate físico contra ele, ou com qualquer um dos homens da máfia que estavam por todos os lados, apenas aguardando o comando do chefe.

Bella estava acuada.

- E depois? – quis saber, traindo uma nota de desespero.

Na atitude de Edward não havia nada do vencedor que estava habituado a ser. Pelo contrário, ele estava derrotado ao se levantar da mesa de centro, guardando as mãos nos bolsos da calça social.

Compreendera o que ela quis dizer.

- Você decidirá o que fazer com a sua vida depois que a criança nascer. Se quiser deixá-la comigo e desaparecer para sempre, estará livre para fazer isso. Ou então se preferir visitá-la de tempos em tempos, com a freqüência que quiser, não encontrará a minha resistência. Mas... se você quiser ficar – lambeu o lábio ressequido, e o homem imperioso tornou-se involuntariamente implorativo. – Poderíamos ser felizes com a nossa pequena família, Isabella.

A última proposta serviu para afrontá-la ainda mais que as anteriores.

- Não, obrigada! – retrucou com motejo. – Então a visão que o senhor tem de "amor" é uma prisão?

- Não é verdade. A visão que tenho de amor é querer tão bem a amada, que se faz o que pode para salvá-la de si mesma – ele falava com franqueza, pois de sua parte não havia mais espaço para mal-entendidos. – E que quando for o momento, devo deixar minha amada livre, para que ela possa voar aonde a deixe feliz, mesmo que seja para longe de mim.

Bella estava sem palavras, contudo não exatamente sensibilizada. Na verdade, seus pensamentos estavam lentos, e se caísse em uma cama, adormeceria sem demora. E ela odiou ainda mais a gravidez, por fazê-la presa tão fácil de Edward. Ela, ao menos, costumava se fazer impor nas discussões.

Quase saía do escritório para procurar algum lugar para dormir, quando interrompeu seu caminho ao tocar a maçaneta da porta.

- Se eu tivesse abortado, o senhor realmente teria me matado? Eu vi nos seus olhos – inquiriu ainda de costas.

- Com certeza. Eu teria matado a sangue frio a porra do assassino do meu filho, como teria matado com requintes de crueldade inimagináveis o seu assassino, Isabella.

A confissão não espantou a aristocrata. Ao contrário, ela saiu sem pressa para o quarto de hóspedes, onde dormiria pesadamente até a manhã do dia seguinte. Seu último pensamento antes do sono levá-la fora que, talvez, devesse ter praticado o aborto. Assim conseguiria morrer em paz.

* * *

Ela teve vontade de pôr protetores de ouvido. Não sabia como um grupo menor que dez pessoas podia ser tão barulhento e inconveniente. Pessimamente humorada, cruzou os braços no peito e resolveu esperar o festejo chegar ao fim, irritada inclusive para assistir o último episódio de uma série medievalista da Showtime.

Bella estava cogitando a possibilidade de desligar a televisão e desistir, no final das contas. Era noite e a única luz no quarto de hóspedas advinha do eletrodoméstico de 40', contudo a enxaqueca em nada aliviava. O Paracetamol, o único analgésico permitido segundo as orientações médicas, não surtira o efeito esperado.

Alguém tocou a porta, e ela não se dera ao trabalho de responder.

- Bella? – um vulto de cabeça feminina apareceu na fresta da porta. Era Esme.

- Entre – permitiu secamente. – Se você veio endossar o coro do seu sobrinho e me pedir para descer também, saiba que é inútil. Daqui eu não saio.

- Eu queria apenas trocar algumas palavrinhas com você – invadiu o quarto e caminhou até a cama, para vê-la melhor. – Mas já que você tocou no assunto, é verdade que Edward ficaria muito satisfeito se descesse. É o jantar de aniversário dele...

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Esme.

Bella advertira polidamente como sempre, mas não deixava margens para polêmicas.

- Tudo bem – levantou as mãos para o alto, rendendo-se. – Como você se sente, querida?

A aristocrata manejou a cabeça para indicar que a tia do mafioso se sentasse na cama.

- Pior que uma prisioneira, tão impedida quanto de ir a qualquer lugar – qualificou carrancuda. – Os brutamontes de Edward me vigiam enquanto ando no corredor da minha casa, vou ao jardim, e até quando estudo. Nem espelhos posso ter, acredita?

Esme assentiu. Por ordens do mafioso, todos os objetos pontudos ou potencialmente fatais foram eliminados das áreas que Edward delimitara para Bella dentro de casa. Espátulas, lâminas e outros cortantes foram retirados, bem como os produtos potencialmente tóxicos, que eram mantidos em cantos apartados. Bella não podia mais ter perfumes, e este controle era de pouca monta se levado em consideração que inclusive seus produtos de higiene e de beleza eram depositados em pequenas quantidades diárias na sua toalete. Seus frascos de remédios eram acumulados por Zafrina, que evitasse que ela tomasse vários de uma vez ou simplesmente não os ingerisse.

- Eu imaginava que Edward fosse reagir assim.

A dúvida implantou-se em Bella.

- Então você sabe?

- Que você está grávida, meu bem? Lógico que sei. Quem passou por isso uma vez na vida não tem como não saber.

A moça engoliu o choque, pois sempre percebera em Esme uma clarividência acima da normal.

- Alguém mais sabe?

- Ninguém mais. As pessoas lá embaixo notaram algo diferente no ar, porque você não desceu e porque não há outro aniversariante mais infeliz que meu filho – pausou e emitiu um suspiro lastimoso. – Mas nem a Carlisle ele disse. Conheço quando meu marido me esconde algo, mesmo que ele esteja me odiando neste momento.

Bella penalizou-se da situação conjugal de Esme, contudo não era o tipo de pessoa a externalizar emoções que ela considerava tão vulgares. Ao invés disso, aguardou um momento para que a outra ruminasse suas culpas.

- E seus enjôos? – Esme perguntou após um breve momento no hiato.

- O único remédio que Dr. Lee recomendou para o mal-estar não adianta de muita coisa. E mesmo assim, não é como se o sono me permitisse sentir por muito tempo... – bisbilhotou o entorno com desprezo máximo. – E também não me permite pensar que estou vivendo encarcerada como um animalzinho silvestre, limitada até de respirar sem ser assistida.

- Edward quer cuidar de você...

- Ele não quer que eu me mate enquanto guardo o filho dele, e justifica essa mania de tomar conta de tudo e todos como sendo "amor".

- Não é bem assim. Você precisa muito de Edward, todas as mães precisam do pai do seu filho por perto, porque seria bem mais fácil com eles – Esme tocou sua mão levemente.

Nenhuma teórica era mais amável que aquela mulher de anelados cabelos cor de bronze, Bella considerou. Contudo, defenestrou seu ponto de vista sem maiores considerações com um manejar de ombros.

Pela primeira vez, alguém a designara como "mãe", e o chamado a afetara de uma forma que sequer ela compreendeu. Não foi lisonja que sentiu, e sim uma sufocante sensação de surpresa, desconforto, falta de encaixe e inconveniência. No final das contas, a sinestesia podia ser classificada com um único adjetivo: _rechaço_. Um violento e ressentido _rechaço_.

Ela estava esgotada física e emocionalmente, inválida o suficiente para tomar as rédeas da vida e rebelar-se efetivamente contra o jugo que a submeteram. Esta era a culpa direta de Edward. Contudo, continuamente passou a dirigir toda a culpa de sua gravidez também a Edward, até mesmo desconhecendo o porquê. Afinal, _odiar_ era uma das poucas tarefas que podia desempenhar sem levantar suspeita dos diversos chacais espalhados pela casa.

* * *

Edward assistia às suas comemorações de aniversário como um observador sem parte ativa. Felizmente os poucos convidados – familiares e amigos próximos. – não exigiam que ele fosse muito cerimonioso. Perceptiva, Esme tomou a dianteira de anfitriã durante todo o jantar, instruindo as criadas em questões como a colocação da mesa e o momento de se servir a sobremesa. Ele estava perdido.

Embora estivesse razoavelmente grato com a tia por livrá-lo do embaraço, não deixava de julgar que ela agir daquela forma era obrigação. Afinal, não fora ele que inventara de comemorar o próprio aniversário. Exigira apenas estar em Oxford, mesmo que todos os outros tivessem obrigações em Londres no dia seguinte: Rosalie com o curso supletivo, Kate e Irina com o colégio, ele, Esme, Carlisle e Emmett, com o trabalho. Apesar de poupar Bella de sua presença o máximo que podia, afastar-se fisicamente dela mais horas que as necessárias era doloroso demais.

Gostaria de estar ali para o que ela precisasse, mesmo que vez alguma na última semana tenha demonstrado algo melhor que asco da companhia dele. E os questionamentos do porquê Bella não estar ali estampavam-se mudamente nos olhos dos convidados, embora Esme há muito repreendera as meninas gêmeas, que insistentemente perguntavam por ela.

Porque sua família bendizia a boa comida, Esme fez com que preparassem uma magnífica ceia para o sobrinho. A picanha de cordeiro estava esplêndida, e o risoto de parmesão tão bem-preparado, que Zafrina não ocultou o sorriso satisfeito ao receber os elogios. As generosas garfadas das gêmeas, geralmente tão cerimoniosas o que não era doce ou industrializado, valiam mais que mil palavras.

Edward, contudo, limitou-se a bicar modestamente seu prato. Ela optaria, se estivesse à frente do planejamento daquela noite, refeições mais leves – certamente alguma variedade de peixe mais própria à Primavera ou pato preparado com qualquer fruta tropical – e um vinho mais suave que aquele encorpado francês. Provavelmente um italiano...

Esme descera do andar superior. E ele não estava surpreso ao vê-la sentar na sala de estar junto com todos, onde ecoava uma conversa agradável de final de noite, com expressão preocupada. Porque as gêmeas dormiam no pequeno quarto de hóspedes ali ao lado, os adultos permitiam-se apreciar o precioso vinho Chateau Latour* – safra 1981 – com menor parcimônia, beliscando a gorgonzola e as azeitonas pretas. Emmett contava anedotas paulatinamente mais infames e provocava gargalhadas generalizadas. Rosalie e Esme compunham o público principal, entretando até mesmo Carlisle parecia divertido.

_*O __**Château Latour**__ é um vinho tinto de Bordeaux, região de (Médoc), França, com um bouquet refinado, recordando o perfume das violetas. É um dos melhores e mais caros vinhos do mundo, e sua garrafa custa aproximadamente US 1.200._

Somente Edward virara-se para a janela, a fim de ouvir os ruídos da noite. Imune aos entretenimentos, tornou-se a eles muito após, mal apercebendo-se que cortara o ponto culminante da piada engraçadíssima.

- Por favor, vou roubar a atenção de todos por um curto momento – os sorrisos congelaram-se nas faces de todos, que devido ao pouco entendimento causado pelo álcool, mal perceberam o quanto ele estava circunspecto. – Eu tenho um pedido como aniversariante. Vamos fazer um brinde.

Seus convidados concordaram burlescamente. Emmett fez uma reverência desengonçada.

- Estamos às ordens, chefia!

Contudo, a nuvem negra presente sobre Edward, invisível a todos, exceto Esme, tornou-a tão séria quanto ele. Um Edward muito sombrio serviu mais vinho às taças, e com um longo e árduo suspiro, levantou a sua:

- Hoje é um dia muito feliz para mim. Na verdade, não me recordo de um aniversário mais feliz que este, tirando, é claro, daquele em que eu era garoto e Carlisle me levou para assistir um United x Chelsea, em Manchester City – sorriu o melhor que pôde, um pálido esboço. – Bem, é novidade apenas para Rose e Carlisle, mas mesmo assim é o primeiro pronunciamento entre tantos outros que certamente precisarei dar. A casa está muito grande para Bella e eu, e alguma vontade maior decidiu que devemos ocupar um pouco deste espaço vazio... – tentou descontrair, à parte da voz ligeiramente trêmula. Munindo-se de fé, engoliu o nó da garganta e prosseguiu: - Bella está grávida.

Silêncio reinava no ambiente anteriormente festivo. Destemida do embasbacamento generalizado, Esme o encorajaria.

- Ele ou ela será bem-vindo.

Edward concordou e sorveu mais um gole de vinho, que descia à duras penas.

- Por isso eu brindo a esta criança... mesmo que tenha preferido que a mãe dela estivesse aqui, para brindar com um pouco de água no vinho – a voz de Edward falhou, porém ele pigarreou e prosseguiu com coragem. – É uma notícia muito feliz.

- Essa sua Helena te trouxe um Cavalo de Tróia do caralho... – Emmett murmurou. Há uns dias atrás, na Denali Empreiteira, um dos administradores comentara na reunião que "a diminuição da taxa de juros era um Cavalo de Tróia para os negócios" e comentara brevemente a lenda.

Rosalie cutucou-o por ser tão insensível. Contudo, não dissimularia com Edward, pois devia demais a ele.

- É uma situação difícil. Há Tanya, e pior, há o pai dela...

- A minha preocupação com Denali não significa nada se comparado àquilo que estou vivendo agora – encarou imperioso o imperioso, como um homem que não estava disposto a ser contrariado. – Nem o meu ódio por ele importa muito. Porque vou ter um filho, e a mulher que amo está lá em cima, enfrentando horrores para lidar com isso, então nada mais no mundo além deles dois me importa. Quero mais é que Denali se foda, e que leve junto essas suas opiniões do caralho, Emmett! Não tenho nada contra Tanya particularmente, mas também quero que ela se foda – respondeu diretamente às preocupações de Rosalie. – Estou disposto a abrir mão de muitos milhões de dólares se isto a fizer me perdoar um pouco, e se for preciso, quem sabe até de alguns bilhões?

Carlisle tocou-o amistosamente no ombro, notando que seu filho se exacerbava. Porém, ele recusou sua demonstração de pena e concluiu o discurso.

- Não me importa o quanto eu tenha que pagar, nem que exijam minha vida, pago com o que for. Porque o que importa de verdade para mim não está à venda neste momento!

Edward fechou a última frase com gloriosa ira. Em menos de dois minutos, a risada e a descontraída ebriedade evaporara-se como se nunca tivesse existido. Ele gritava a ponto de ecoar no cômodo, produto de sua tensão que atingira o mais alto limite, fazendo-o se perguntava até que ponto ele conseguiria ser esticado.

A mensagem fora clara a todos. O que importava para ele era sua felicidade de sua frágil família ao lado de Bella, desejo distante e de preço imensurável, produto impossível de ser comprado por todo o dinheiro do mundo.

Sem outras palavras, Edward retirou-se para a sala anexa, ainda mais reservada, com os olhos atônitos dos familiares e amigos presos em suas costas. Atravessou os fios de cabelo com os dedos, nervoso e arrependido por ser tão intempestivo. Sem pensar muito, dedilhou no piado, a princípio de pé, a música que compusera sem querer após passar a primeira noite com Bella, recriminando-se por ser tão covarde. Tocara diante dela diversas vezes, contudo sem dizer que era para ela a canção. Frustrado, jogou os punhos contra as teclas, disparando um ruído ensurdecedor.

Demorou a notar a presença de Carlisle atrás de si.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí?

- Tempo suficiente. Como se sente?

Edward levantou-se sem cerimônias, porque era desnecessário com o pai. Mesmo após dias no turbilhão emocional, não conseguia dizer de supetão como se sentia. Demorou vários segundos a pensar em uma resposta sincera, contudo, quando encontrou a mais próxima a realidade, foi firme e irredutível.

- Nada é capaz de camuflar a minha felicidade.

Carlisle sorriu genuíno e trouxe Edward para junto de si, apertando-o em um forte abraço de homens.

- Parabéns – congratulou-o. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você, filho.

Receber a aprovação de Carlisle de maneira tão franca lhe trouxe uma emoção que ele não seria capaz de explicar. Lembrou-se que desde que fora aceito em uma boa universidade de Londres – que seria abandonada antes do primeiro ciclo. –, o pai não lhe parabenizava por nada. Sequer em seu casamento com Tanya, ou em todas as suas realizações como homem de negócios legais ou ilegais, vira brilhar nos olhos de Carlisle aquele orgulho por ele.

E ser tão bem-aceito assim pelo homem que sempre fora o ponto de referência, fez germinar um contentamento pessoal em Edward que poucas vezes sentira. Era fato muito especial ser Carlisle a primeira pessoa a parabenizá-lo por ser pai.

- Eu também estou – continuavam estreitados pelos ombros. – Dessa vez vou fazer tudo certo. Eu _preciso_ disso.

- Eu sei que vai, e precisa mesmo – embora terno, falava com sobriedade de quem conhecia a causa. – Os pais não podem errar, eles têm uma responsabilidade imensa. Você não está assustado?

Edward sorriu torto, notando que seus músculos faciais estavam retesados. Há dias não sorria.

- Assustado é pouco. Estou com um medo do caralho! É uma situação completamente nova, mas... eu acho que meio que me preparei para a possibilidade de uma paternidade nos últimos dez anos. Não estava tão obcecado por isso quanto Tanya, é claro, mas ter um filho não era uma assim tão distante. De alguma forma louca, era para ser com Bella. Os anos que me separam dela, desde o nosso primeiro encontro até ela voltar, são, para mim, uma perda de tempo ridícula.

- Não fale assim. Talvez você não tivesse se apaixonado por ela se a noite que vocês se encontraram pela primeira vez rendesse em outra coisa.

- Eu duvido. Ela seria uma pessoa mais saudável, e eu não teria quebrado tanto a cara – divagou, pois lhe era gostoso sonhar. – Eu não a teria deixado sair depois, ela teria ficado comigo. Com certeza seríamos pais ainda mais cedo, porque quem é muito jovem faz essas merdas. Nós não seríamos tão prudentes em tudo como somos hoje, desde o nosso corpo até os sentimentos. E seria delicioso.

- E você não poderia levar a frente os planos que tem hoje, porque não era quase nada naquela época – rebocou-o de volta à realidade. – Você não poderia barganhar com Denali, e ele te eliminaria como faria a um rato. E você não seria tão sábio, não saberia esperar o momento... você pediu por essa criança e criou todas as condições para que ela viesse. Era a sua única alternativa, e você agarrarou a chance.

Edward observou seu pai com compreensão, porque era seu único cúmplice. Eles dialogavam em uma linguagem que apenas os iniciados compreendiam, contudo, não esperavam ter uma expectadora oculta, que por azar, podia jogar com eles em iguais condições.

"É isso mesmo que entendi?", Esme duvidou em choque. Atrás da porta que Carlisle fora inadvertido para não fechar ao entrar, ela segurava a mão no peito em pânico por talvez estar colaborando com uma grande injustiça contra Bella. Quem sabe aquele cataclisma significaria a bancarrota de sua família?

* * *

Bella temia sair de casa. Soar-lhe-ia inacreditável, entretanto escolheria não ir à Universidade de Oxford, caso pudesse. Demorou incríveis quarenta minutos somente para escolher um vestido de gaze rosa antigo, um traje que não era tão especial, e era franca para confessar que estava enrolando. Estava quase habituada a ter guarda-vidas, porém nunca foram tão ostensivos como agora.

Paul observou-a de soslaio enquanto abria-lhe a porta traseira para que entrasse no Maserati, atento para que não tentasse outras rebeldias. Ela entrou contrariada e não agradeceu a gentileza. Estava irritada por roubaram dela a pequena liberdade de dirigir.

No estacionamento de seu campus, desceu do carro de cabeça baixa e preferiu fingir que três homens de terno escuro cercavam sua frente e seus lados. Leah, uma morena musculosa e que beirava um metro e oitenta de altura, vinha à sua frente. Ela teve um tremor de desgosto apenas de lembrar o comentário que Edward fizera mais cedo, de que Leah estaria com ela inclusive na toalete.

Os seguranças que Edward lhe empurrara, até então, foram discretos. Com exceção de Jacob, os outros vigiavam à distância. Contudo, desde que a gravidez fora descoberta e Edward decretara Bella nociva à própria saúde e a do bebê, toda indulgência fora perdida.

A Universidade de Oxford era conhecida, além da excelência de ensino, pelo corpo discente do alto escalão social. Era constante que muitos deles fossem vigiados preventivamente contra seqüestros, porém poucas vezes uma vigília como aquela que submetiam Isabella Swan fora vista. Estava claro que seus movimentos estavam sendo cerceados, pois o temor não eram exatamente as ameaças externas nocivas, e sim ela mesma. Os alunos, curiosos, seguiam-na discretamente com o olhar.

Bella tinha apenas um trabalho para apresentar antes de entrar de férias. Não cumprimentou ninguém na sala de aula e aguardou sentada ser chamada pelo professor. Paul ocupava o lugar que fora de Caius, ao seu lado.

- A senhorita está se sentindo bem? – ele questionou-a, arrancando a atenção de um jovem expositor. Bella rolou os olhos diante da falta de educação.

- Estou bem – mentiu o mais diminutamente que pôde.

Foi chamada a expor seu trabalho, e para isso esnobou a vertigem ao levantar. Era normal para grávidas, as mulheres não morriam por isso, e dentro de alguns minutos estaria melhor. Esta era a previsão que não se concretizou.

Após quarenta minutos de exposição sobre poesia na época elizabethana, ela não se sustentou de pé a tempo de ouvir os aplausos. Uma aluna da primeira fileira percebeu sua palidez e veio ao seu socorro, com Paul logo atrás.

- Eu sabia que a senhorita não estava bem. O chefe falou que a senhorita era muito teimosa! – resmungou ao ampará-la, ralhando mais consigo que propriamente com ela. – Esse prédio velho tem alguma enfermaria? Ela vai desmaiar.

O último ruído que Bella ouviu antes de apagar foi o alvoroço de vozes e movimentos preocupados dos alunos. Ela não viu Paul tomando-a nos braços e correndo infinitos metros, subindo e descendo escadas, até alcançar o patamar em que se encontrava a pequena enfermaria de três leitos. Não o viu pousando seu corpo desfalecido sobre uma maca e o assombro de reconhecimento no rosto do jovem médico que a atenderia. E também não poderia vê-lo cerrando as cortinas sobre eles, para que tivessem privacidade.

O médico instruiu para que Paul levantasse suas pernas para o alto, de modo a sua pressão ser regularizada. Aos poucos ela despertou assustada por não reconhecer o ambiente. Tentou levantar-se, contudo mãos amigas a seguraram onde estavam.

- Bella, fique como está – a voz dócil sorria-lhe. – Você terá todo o tempo para fugir depois.

Ver Mike Newton tão pouco rancoroso dela, tranqüilizando-a, fez crescer nela a vontade de sorrir também.

* * *

**Aqui estou eu!**

**Eu sei o quanto é chato ficar esperando duas semanas pela **  
**postagem, e gostaria de agradecer pela compreensão infinita que recebo **  
**diariamente.É muito tempo, é verdade, mas é o que necessito para não deixar cair **  
**a qualidade das postagens. Eu prefiro demorar um pouquinho mais e manter um bom **  
**nível para a fic, e acredito que vcs idem!**

**Eu tive resistência em **  
**atribuir "Strawberry Fields Forever" (Campos de Morango Para Sempre), dos **  
**Beatles, a este flashback. É uma música de 40 anos, acredito que algumas sequer **  
**tenham escutado. Mas foi irresistível, pois acabou que ela tinha tudo a ver com **  
**este flashback. Primeiro, porque é uma canção-ícone de drogados, por ser a letra **  
**simultaneamente desconexa e muito conexa; segundo, por toda essa parte de campos **  
**de morangos, o cheiro de morango da Bella; terceiro, por ter relação com o **  
**momento emocional que Bella e Edward viviam.**

**Bem, vamos ao assunto que me **  
**trouxe aqui! Espero que eu não tenha feito ainda mais confusão nas cabecinhas **  
**das minhas leitoras com esta parte de flashback. A noite que vocês leram agora **  
**será dividida em 3 partes, e esta foi a 2ª. Ainda faltam a 1ª e a 3ª. Sim, vcs **  
**começaram a história pelo meio! hehe. A 1ª e a 3ª partes serão narradas em **  
**Bella's POV, e esta foi a única em Edward's.**

**Entenderam direitinho as **  
**mensagens desta postagem? Eu recomendo a releitura do Capítulo 27 do Livro I, **  
**quando a Bella lida com a descoberta que Jacob é seu irmão, e Edward comenta com **  
**o Carlisle que a conheceu em certa noite. Talvez as lacunas se preencham **  
**melhor.**

**E foi isso mesmo, Edward relembrou o contato antigo que teve com **  
**Bella durante a conversa em que ela deu a louca após saber sobre **  
**Jacob!**

**Bem, e para quem tem muita curiosidade para saber de coisas **  
**inúteis, eu conheci uma velhinha no ônibus que me disse que "a mulher é o esgoto **  
**do homem". Pelos mais óbvios motivos sujos! Achei a sabedoria incrível e **  
**imaginei que a Bella teria a mesma linha de pensamento. hehe.**

**Sim, tivemos muitos pontos máximos nesta parte de capítulo! A revelação do passado, uma conversa tensa, a declaração do **  
**mafioso para a Bella, a revelação para a família dele, e agora o reaparecimento **  
**do Mike Newton! E muitas pensavam que ele tinha morrido, só tinha esquecido de **  
**deitar.**

**E agora, o que será de Lady Swan?**

**Eu queria, como autora, **  
**dar uma puxada de orelha em vocês, leitoras. Como assim preferem ir para os **  
**fóruns falar desta fanfic ao invés de deixar um comentário para mim? Sabem, **  
**comentar pode ser legal. Eu respondo quase todos os comentários do capítulo, **  
**pois gosto de trocar idéias com quem lê. Escrever uma fanfic é uma via de mão **  
**dupla, não rola se apenas eu ficar me matando de escrever, ir dormir mais tarde **  
**e deixar de sair para escrever, se quem lê prefere não deixar diretamente um **  
**recado a autora.**

**Respondi aos comentários dos leitores cadastrados. Àqueles que não possuem, mas comentam, aqui vai meu "obrigada, povão": Elaine Alves, Nessa Tricolor, debyswan, Anita, Marilia, Aeiss, Liiz.**


	6. LIVRO II Capítulo XI

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Com o corpo e alma alquebrados, ela o observou quieta, limitando-se o respirar ao arfante, e o observar somente aos procedimentos médicos. Como em câmera lenta, viu Mike verificar seus reflexos com uma lanterna clínica e depois checar sua pressão arterial. Seu aparelho era de um tipo mais antigo, analógico e de ponteiros, e não a espantou constatar que Mike continuava pouco aberto às inovações que não fossem estritamente necessárias.

- 7 por 4. Suas máximas e mínimas estão bem baixas agora, e certamente estiveram ainda mais para você desmaiar – constatou profissionalmente e obsequioso. – Eu preciso mantê-la pensando. Como você está se sentindo?

- Confusa. E bastante tonta – sua resposta veio rápida e objetiva.

- Muito bem. O que você veio fazer aqui?

Aquele era um questionamento de rotina para quem há pouco passara por um desmaio, Bella imaginou. Contudo, não deixava de achar a situação em geral muito inusitada.

- Eu que deveria estar perguntando isso a você, Mike. Eu estudo aqui, minha presença é justificável, mas e você, que se formou há anos?

Ele simulou um acabrunhamento divertido.

- Sempre foi difícil discutir com você – apontou para ela. – Me pegou!

Paul, o líder dos guarda-costas, escabreou-se um pouco pela visível intimidade do médico com a amante do mafioso. Porém, relaxou ao se certificar que ele não faria mal a ela. Algum dos outros, talvez Leah, avisaria a Masen que Bella precisara de socorro, e ele estaria lá, para guardá-la e evitar algo que o chefe reprovaria.

Mike instruiu-a a sentar-se devagar e sem gestos bruscos, depois a escorou e auxiliou-a nos movimentos. Para Paul, o médico estava somente a executar suas tarefas de médico com diligência.

- Agora me conte exatamente o que aconteceu – demandou calmamente.

Bella explicou de forma compacta que acordara indisposta, que lutara pelo comando da mente durante todo o seminário, e que a última lembrança que guardava antes de vê-lo diante dela era Paul vindo ao seu socorro.

- Já se alimentou hoje?

- Um pouco, não ando com muita fome ultimamente. Mas bebi um copo de iogurte de mirtilo batido com frutas – ocultou a informação que era _obrigada_ a comer.

- Está fazendo hemogramas constantemente? –analisou-a interessado. – Mesmo tão pálida, você não parece estar anêmica...

- Não estou anêmica!

Um silêncio desconfortável instaurou-se, e Bella sentiu-se pinçada pelos macios olhos azuis do ex-namorado de tantos anos. Ela era capaz de apalpar as perguntas que se formavam no ar e colhê-las uma a uma, como insetos voadores impertinentes. Eram as mesmas que seriam feitas a qualquer menina acima dos treze anos que apresentasse os seus sintomas, com uma saúde aparentemente boa.

- Há quanto tempo você está assim? – cuidadoso, deu início ao que prometia ser um questionário.

Ela fechou os olhos, pois ainda estava um pouco zonza, e voltou a abri-los. Muniu-se de coragem, tal como uma criança que toma o remédio amargo em única dose. Estava no momento de enfrentar a dura realidade.

- Eu estou grávida.

Mike traiu certo assombro, entretanto terminou por menear a cabeça, compreendendo. Ele esperava aquele diagnóstico.

- Quanto tempo?

- Acho que vou entrar na sétima semana, ou algo do nível. Edward que sabe. Eu não... eu não prestei muita atenção ao médico.

Ele permaneceu calado por instantes infinitos, e Bella imaginou que estivesse formulando seu juízo de valor. Este era o Mike que conhecia, metódico, comedido, alguém pouco propenso às grandes explosões, às quais ela sempre tivera de lutar contra. Sequer o novo paciente que adentrava à pequena clínica aos berros, provavelmente lesionado, o arrancara das próprias reflexões.

- O que _você_ vai fazer?

Bella não esperava o que ele lhe voltava. Poderia lidar bem com seu cinismo, raiva, ou até com a indiferença que demonstrasse, menos com sua _pena_.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer – evitou encará-lo, amuada. – Estou fazendo pré-natal, tomando vitaminas, essas coisas.

- Bella, o pai deste bebê é casado! Como você suporta uma humilhação como esta? – revoltou-se diante de tamanha passividade, e ela estranhou-o. Jamais o vira tão à borda.

Paul entrou em estado de atenção, observando atento os movimentos do jovem médico, que apoiou um pé na escadinha deixada ao lado do leito para o conforto da paciente.

- O senhor Masen quer a criança mesmo com estes pequenos... _entraves_.

Mike bufou amargamente, não deixando margens que duvidava daquela informação.

- Pessoas que vivem à margem da sociedade, como ele, não vêem mal em infringir a moral e os bons costumes! Eles pegam moças decentes como você, chupam até não restar mais polpa e jogam fora o que sobrou!

Uma ofensa deste nível contra Bella e o chefe estava além dos limites para Paul.

- Senhorita, agora que voltou a si, acho melhor se apoiar em mim para irmos embora – interveio brandamente, mesmo que de forma firme.

- Apenas um momento! – Bella rechaçou-o com igual polidez. – O senhor Newton é um velho amigo, nós precisamos colocar certos assuntos em ordem.

Contrariado, Paul voltou a recolher-se, pois, apesar da insolência, o médico não a agredia fisicamente. Além de tudo, Mike podia estar próximo, mas sequer a estava tocando, e ele não confrontaria a senhoria Isabella se não houvesse um bom motivo. Inclusive o chefe evitava.

- _Mike, ce n'est pas comme vous pensez_ – dirigiu-se a ele em francês, com o intuito de ter um mínimo de privacidade. – O senhor Masen é sempre muito cortês, e está sendo ainda mais diante das circunstâncias. Se alguma vez toma atitudes que remam contra a minha vontade, é porque forneci motivos muito sólidos.

_* Trad: "Mike, não é como você está achando"._

Seus rostos estavam a um palmo de distância, e a conversa pessoal era favorecida pela posição de Mike, inclinado para ela.

- Olhe como você o defende! – exclamou na mesma língua que ela usava, com uma ponta de ira. – A sua devoção por ele a ensurdece, a cega, a impede de verificar o mal que ele já lhe fez! Como se não bastasse Masen ter retirado de você a dignidade do seu nome e família!

Aquele era um tema delicado para Mike, embora ele jamais referenciasse abertamente seus tempos como bastardo. Bella desconfiava – apenas _desconfiava_, pois nunca lhe fora dito – que ele guardasse certo ressentimento do pai, o Lorde Newton, por humilhar duas mulheres, amante e esposa, em nome de sua concupiscência.

- Eu deixei Birmingham porque quis – retrucou, não sem candura. – Eu e Charlie nos repelimos por anos, estávamos praticamente disputando quem fazia um inferno pior na vida do outro, para saber quem se matava antes. Suportamo-nos por Alec, porque ele era o herdeiro desejado de Charlie, e meu irmão. Devíamos mantê-lo... sob controle... e minha dignidade foi pelo ralo nessas tentativas que terminaram com meu irmão devastado praticamente implorando para um traficante implantar uma bala em sua cabeça. Pobrezinho dele... malditos sejamos eu e Charlie – lamentou-se, e Mike leu toda sua dor. – Sem Alec, perdemos o motivo para continuarmos ali, encenando uma relação comum de pai e filha, ao menos de minha parte.

- Alec morreu – decretou rançoso. Era a primeira vez que se referia ao irmão de Bella de forma hostil em sua presença.

- Ele morreu, e o laço que me atava a Birmingham, inclusive o que me atava a você, morreu junto – Bella estendeu as mãos e aprisionou o rosto do ex-namorado entre elas, tentando fazê-lo compreender. – Nós dois juntos, nunca foi para ser. Pessoas como você, não merecem pessoas como eu... eu lhe envolveria na minha lama e deixaria o seu espírito tão morto como o meu, igual Charlie fez a Renée, que foi sepultada em vida – os olhos que fitaram Mike embalavam uma tristeza atroz. – Você é muito melhor que eu, Mike, melhor que toda a nobreza. Eu já disse isso. Nunca mais tente se igualar a nós, porque no fundo é tudo uma pobreza que sequer brasões, castelos, títulos de nobiliarquia, são capazes de superar...

O médico, que a contemplava sério, segurou seus braços. Estava com trejeitos que diria algo importante, quiçá crucial, porém fora impedido pelo pigarro áspero de um quarto elemento à cena.

- Isabella – Edward chamou-a com a indefectível voz de comando.

Mike largou o braço de Bella e afastou-se, sem camuflar a contrariedade.

- Senhor Masen – ela exalou seu nome com um suspiro de surpresa.

- Como você está? – a pergunta era dirigida a Bella, contudo sua atenção estava toda voltada ao homem de branco e impoluto jaleco. Os dois mediram-se como machos que disputam encarniçadamente o mesmo território. Por fim, Edward embora irado, esboçou um sorriso vitorioso, pois já havia _mijado_ antes.

- Melhor. Foi apenas um mal-estar, mas Mike me atendeu muito prontamente e... espere, o senhor não estava em Londres?

Edward fuzilou o médico uma vez mais com o olhar e tornou-se para ela.

- Peguei alguns documentos na Empreiteira e voltei, para trabalhar em casa. Mal tinha aterrissado o helicóptero e me avisaram do seu desmaio, vim correndo para cá no mesmo instante – aproximou-se e tomou o espaço que antes estivera Mike. – O que houve?

O questionamento, embora genuinamente preocupado, não deixava de ser fulo.

- Não sei, eu apaguei...

- Bella passou por uma queda de pressão – Mike interveio, calmo e didático. – Foi devido ao seu estado, mas posso prever que ela não está se alimentando bem. Eu diria que ela está mais magra que a última vez que a vi, e isto não é normal para nenhuma mulher grávida, mesmo que esteja no princípio.

Edward mastigou o maxilar com aspereza, entretanto aquiesceu por baixo do orgulho. O olhar castanho que lhe transmitia algum carinho após tantos dias não o consolou. Julgou-se um incapaz de fazer o mínimo para cuidar dela, algo deprimente para alguém tão acostumado ao poder.

- Se cansou de dar sopinha na boca dos africanos desassistidos, doutor? – zombou com crueldade.

Caso Mike tenha percebido tamanha mordacidade, não noticiou publicamente.

- Voltei à Inglaterra há muitos meses, porque me dei conta que protelei a minha especialização e outros assuntos importantes por mais tempo que deveria – de costas, guardando meticulosamente o medidor de pressão na cômoda, referiu-se discretamente ao noivado que perdurou poucas horas. – Por isso estou trabalhando na clínica e na enfermaria, completando o tempo da residência médica. – voltou-se, ainda imune à jocosa risada do mafioso. – Bella, você não é minha paciente, mas como amigo recomendo que se cuide mais, se mantenha longe dos problemas, mesmo que seja difícil – relanceou Edward, numa referência óbvia. – Você precisa ser poupada, Bella. Deve se alimentar e dormir muito bem. E não deve, sob hipótese alguma, fumar e se drogar. Promete?

Bella escutou-o atônita, com as palavras fugindo-lhe, ocultando os dedos no vão entre as pernas. Evitava fumar cigarros na frente de Mike, e jamais desconfiaria que ele conhecia suas experiências com drogas. Com exceção da falta de cordialidade latente com pessoas que considerava desimportantes ou desinteressantes, ela nunca fora menos que adorável perante ele e toda a sociedade. Um contraste constante a Alec, o "filho-problema", quem as pessoas veladamente comentavam que carregava a pior parte da genética Swan-Dwyner.

- Eu sei cuidar dela, e de maneiras que você nem imagina – resmungou o desafio.

Mike, antecipando a despedida, habilmente ignorou aqueles comentários impróprios. Com uma rápida saudação a Bella e Paul – que murchou na cena, desobrigado de nela tomar parte após a chegada do chefe. – ia despedindo-se, quando Bella chamou-o:

- Espere!

O rapaz olhou-a curioso. Ela fez menção de levantar e ele ajudá-la-ia, se Edward agilmente não o fizesse antes.

- Com cuidado! Ela não pode abaixar a cabeça...! – advertiu.

Em um impulso feroz, Bella abraçou-o, como não se dera ao trabalho de fazer em tantos anos. Ele correspondeu-a um pouco atrasado, desfrutando uma vez mais do calor do seu corpo quente e pequeno.

- Não se esqueça do que eu disse – ignorou o som do pigarro de Edward, e enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos. – Você é muito melhor que nós, que todos que já conheci.

Edward estalou os nós dos dedos, que exigiam ação. Sua mulher abraçava um outro homem, cuja expressão traía o quanto estava enlevado e aproveitava bem o momento com uma fêmea bonita e perfumada como ela. Entretanto, pressentiu que era o momento _deles_, importante para Bella, e que ele não deveria se intrometer.

Ele gostaria de gargalhar ao ver os olhos do ex-noivo aristocrático marejarem, contudo o que pôde sentir foi uma raiva irracional e quase cega. Após os momentos intermináveis, Edward os viu afastarem-se.

- E você é a pessoa mais gentil que conheci desde que meu pai me tirou dos Estados Unidos e insistiu que eu abraçasse os padrões de vida que ele levava – beijou-a nas mãos, uma de cada vez, respeitoso ao extremo.

A Edward, tanto pelos olhares que eles trocaram, quanto pelo fino tratar, a despedida mais parecera um "até logo" que um "adeus".

A viagem de volta para casa transcorreu em silêncio. Bella não deixou de notar que, dentre os tantos adjetivos que já fora alcunhada, "gentil" nunca figurara na lista. Edward seguiu dirigindo calado, porém ela conseguia antever sua raiva desmedida flutuando em ondas no ambiente. Se não estivesse ele tão concentrado na pista, veria a expressão terna e preocupada da moça.

- O senhor não precisava destratar Mike. Ele estava fazendo apenas o seu trabalho de médico – incerta, deu início a uma conversa.

- Não estou no espírito de ouvir suas recriminações, Isabella.

Ela calou-se até chegarem em casa. Edward surpreendeu-se ao percebê-la atrás de si, seguindo-o à saleta do piano, pois ela já não mais procurava a companhia dele.

- Se você veio até aqui para defender o açougueiro de merda, é melhor voltar para o seu quarto, seus livros, ou o caralho a quatro – arreliou-se. – Necessito de paz para trabalhar, e isso é algo que você não pode me dar.

Edward, tão nervoso como estava, era mesmo capaz de atitudes imensuradas. Ela apiedou-se dele, pois mesmo com a centelha de ressentimento pela gravidez e conseqüente cativeiro, lia em seu olhar a sobrecarga física e emocional qual o massacrava. Ele estava sendo obrigado a carregá-la com todo o seu caos interno. Bella sentia-se como uma carga pesada, dura de ser carregada, e culpou-se por não conseguir aceitar o irremediável.

- Eu não vim para brigar, só para conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Eu não sei – deu de ombros, traindo uma expressão confusa.

Ele assentiu, um pouco mais aliviado, e Bella imaginou que ele consentia também que a porta fosse fechada. Suspirou e, com toda a satisfação, descerrou-a no nariz de Leah.

- Então você quer conversar, mas não sabe sobre o quê? – ele instalou-se atrás da mesa do escritório.

Bella analisou o ambiente soberbo. Era claro que Edward montara uma extensão do próprio escritório de Londres ali, com uma mesa executiva repleta de papeis pendentes a serem analisados ou assinados, mas que deixava espaço para um desktop de último lançamento e impressora multifuncional. Parecia um espaço há muito estabelecido, o que não era o caso, e natural ao ambiente com o piano que fora de Alec, o pequeno sofá e as duas poltronas. Tratava-se de um lugar confortável para se estar, contudo era o mais austero de toda casa. Assemelhava-se muito a Edward, e ela questionou-se quanto tempo ele passara ali ultimamente, evitando-a para não pô-la mais desconfortável, abnegando o escritório da casa, com infinitos recursos a mais, apenas para poupá-la da sua presença.

- Espero que o jantar ontem tenha transcorrido bem – ela não percebera que estava com tantas saudades de conversar.

- Sem nenhuma surpresa – ele lembrou-se dos comentários impertinentes de Rosalie e Emmett. – Esme e Zafrina cuidaram de tudo muito bem, mas você faria bem melhor. Eu teria gostado se descesse.

Bella, de pé diante da mesa, fingia ler os papeis dispersos.

- Eu estava me sentindo meio mal.

- Eu poderia ter subido e ficado com você, se não te atrapalhasse.

Ela levantou o olhar e encontrou-o tão ardente, que fora surpreendida por um solavanco. Edward desistira de dissimular o que sentia, contudo sua sinceridade ao invés de engalaná-la, como ocorreria com qualquer mulher, somente a desnorteava.

- Seria deselegante com os seus convidados.

- Eles entenderiam que, com você, era como eu gostaria de comemorar o meu aniversário. E mais além, eles beberam tanto, que até se esqueceriam que eu existo.

Ainda desconfortável, mas impotente para evitá-lo, tentou escapar do seu estudo minucioso. Indo para frente da janela que se encontrava por trás da mesa executiva, terminou por acercar-se dele ainda mais. Escrutinou, por trás da cortina, o lindo jardim que enfeitava a área externa do palacete. Era ali que estava a criança em seu sonho, por entre as flores. A menininha de Edward.

- Eu odeio o senhor! – declarou, movida pelas emoções controversas causadas nas esferas real e irreal. – Eu sei do que estou falando, cheguei a esta conclusão durante o período de prisão que estou sendo obrigada a viver, porque pensar é só o que me resta. É ódio que sinto pelo senhor, apenas assim para explicar o sentimento que me deixa fraca e me devora por dentro toda vez que o vejo – tentou dissertar com lógica. – Perduramos juntos por tanto tempo porque me odeio e porque eu mereço sofrer. Não... não me toque!

A ordem foi vã. Em detrimento dos seus protestos, Edward a puxara para perto e abraçara-se a ela, apoiando a cabeça em seu baixo ventre.

- Pode continuar o seu discurso. Você leva jeito para isso, mas é uma tentação do caralho escutar quieto, sem poder tocar. Continue.

- O senhor é um abusado, um indecoroso, e é lógico que o odeio! – exasperou-se ainda mais, embora não trabalhasse para apartá-lo. Em fato, aquela massa de cabelos de cor exótica parecia convidar suas mãos a ali passearem, entretanto guardou o desejo para si. – A forma como tratou Mike não é razoável!

- Eu ainda mato aquele filho da puta e mando sua pele americana convertida em um lindo tapete para você.

Bella não duvidou por um só momento.

- Eu o odiaria mais ainda!

- Você declara que odeia os outros com a mesma facilidade com que reclama com as criadas sobre poeiras inexistentes nos móveis da sala. Sabe, Isabella, eu já tinha conhecido gente muito fodida pelo ódio antes, mas nenhuma com a sua idade.

Bella reteve-o pelas omoplatas, desejando ter unhas afiadas para cravá-las nele. A rigidez dos seus músculos instigava-na ainda mais no intento de feri-lo, pelo simples e justo motivo dele sempre fornecer uma resposta capaz de desarmá-la e confundi-la com sua simples presença.

- Eu não faço idéia de como matar o senhor. Mas se algo acontecer a Mike, eu juro que descubro algum atalho!

Edward aspirou-lhe o aroma através da saia, localizando o ponto exato da junção das suas coxas, que guardava os seus segredos femininos.

- Pensar que ele te tocou me deixa transtornado. Quando entrei naquela enfermaria, só pude vê-los tão íntimos, e sem fazer qualquer esforço para serem naturais e aceitáveis... – rilhou os dentes, sem perceber que a farejava como um alucinado. – Vocês se entendem, têm a mesma educação, falam a mesma língua. E apenas por isso eu sinto vontade de mandá-lo comer do mesmo capim que Caius e o merdinha do Alec.

- Eu não suporto que fale assim de meu irmão!

- Oh, desculpe, eu me enganei. O seu irmão não pode comer capim, porque foi trancado em uma gaveta de mármore... – ela tentou desprender-se, porém Edward limitou-se a forçar mais os braços em seu quadril. – Que horror, até na hora triste da morte a sua família é gelada! Mas você não é, Isabella... seu sangue quente a obrigou primeiro a procurar a desforra contra o assassino do irmãozinho do caralho, e depois a permitiu que trepasse comigo, esquecendo de todos os meios que empregamos. O mesmo aconteceu depois que matei o filho incompetente do mafioso italiano, o herdeiro de Felix. Você viu a cena, lavou o chão imundo de sangue podre, e depois trepamos memoravelmente. Você é quente.

- Isto não é o normal! Se acabo ignorando estas selvagerias, é sempre porque estou certa que mereço enfrentar o pior!

- Não é completamente verdade – ele levantou-se, imprensando-a na mesa, fazendo-a arfar, e não apenas pelo susto. – Você cai sempre comigo porque gosta de prazer, e sabe que não é Newton ou porra de nenhum outro macho que pode te dar. Sua carne canta para mim desde o primeiro instante, ela ama nosso contato, ela ama o meu "abuso" e "indecoro" – sujeitou-a ainda mais, fazendo-a quase sentar-se na mesa. – E a gente transa como papai e mamãe não ousariam, como dois animais loucos, porque sentimos tesão, não porque você se odeia ou me odeia.

O hálito de Edward esbofeteando seu rosto, que já perdera o frescor da pasta de dente, mas que guardava o cheiro do beijo dele, agia como um entorpecente. Ela não precisava de muito para ficar com a mente anuviada, e em pouco tempo ela dimensionava apenas o odor que vinha dele, e as mão impudica que prendia uma perna sua, para encaixar melhor o corpo másculo na suave delicadeza dela. Corajosamente, ela lutou contra esta sensação com a primeira coisa que viera em mente.

- Eu quero ir embora depois que o _seu_ bebê nascer! Eu nunca mais quero voltar a vê-los, admito que sou uma covarde, uma abjeta, não posso enfrentar... – gritou cruelmente, deixando-o enrijecido. – Eu desisto desta minha vida, porque simplesmente não posso arcar com tudo isso!

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas tristes, aquelas indicadoras do pior tipo de sofrimento da alma, quais ele se apiedaria inclusive de vê-las rolando pelo rosto do seu pior inimigo. Edward nunca fora pouco suscetível ao choro feminino, e em se tratando de Bella, ele era apenas uma massa moldável em suas mãos pequenas. Arrasado que estivesse por ela dizer que o abandonaria com o bebê, estreitou-a junto ao peito, desta vez sem finalidades terceiras.

- Amor, você ainda tem tantos meses pela frente para pensar...

- Não há mais o que pensar! – ela socou, determinada, seu bíceps. – Eu não quero o bebê, tenho nojo dessas responsabilidades de tomar conta de outra pessoa... eu não sirvo para isso, o senhor tem de acreditar em mim. Eu não amo incondicionalmente, não está na minha anatomia... é apartado da minha natureza – ela garantiu com tanta segurança, que ele teve de respirar fundo, soterrado pela dor que não podia demonstrar. – Eu gostaria de ir dormir agora e acordar daqui a oito meses, com o bebê fora de mim, e ir embora para sempre.

Edward embalou-a nos braços, silencioso e taciturno, somente deixando-a extravasar. Tentou se animar com a garantia que conseguiria criar uma criança sozinho, porém nunca fora pai, e seria extremamente mais difícil sem a mãe ao lado. Muitas preocupações perpassavam-lhe a mente, contudo não conseguia se ressentir de Bella. Após muito tempo, ela parou de fungar e chorar, mas permaneceu atada a ele com força. Sentindo-a mais segura, percorreu com os dedos toda a extensão da sua coluna vertebral, empreendendo uma leve carícia até o cóccix. Ela chegou-se mais, enterrando o rosto na junção entre o ombro e o pescoço dele.

E Edward sorriu um pouco, pois conhecia seu corpo e antecipava suas reações.

Bella fez um rouco ruído, e Edward verificou que ela arquejava de ansiedade. Testou sua aceitação enquanto deslizava os toques deliberados para a base de suas costas, e ao chegar ao alvo, as gloriosas nádegas, de primeiro mal as tocou, causando frustração para ambos. Entretanto, ele também não estava nem com espírito nem com força de vontade para apenas _brincar_; o beijo de lábios abertos que ela salpicou tão somente adiantou o aperto que ele submeteu em sua generosa carne inferior, reduzindo os espaços ao inexistente.

- Por favor, o senhor não pode... oh! – Bella assoviou em um frêmito.

A já enorme hombridade que ele encaixava sugestivamente em seu centro não deixava margens para dúvidas das intenções. Bella, esnobando o mal-estar que se fazia constante e as agruras de sua existência, deixou-se levar pelo momento e atraiu-o mais para si, retendo seu aprisionador pelas coxas, que o enlaçavam pelas costas.

- Eu posso. _Você_ pode – ele chupou seu lábio inferior, muito embora ela evitasse um beijo pleno. – Você quer. Nós vamos fazer, se você deixar.

Ela preferia não pensar se _queria_ ou se _deixaria_. Permitiu-se embalar pela sensação de estar em seus braços após um longo prazo de abstinência, massageando sua nuca, aspirando o cheiro do seu alfa. Não havia nada da loção pós-barba que a tornara nauseada, e ela aliviou-se por poder senti-lo o tanto quanto precisava.

Edward, por sua vez, empenhou-se na descoberta tátil. As mãos que apertavam suas nádegas desceram pelas coxas na mesma tarefa, quase ao ponto de marcá-la com hematomas. Ele não fora tão delicado com o lábio de Bella, que estava inchado pelo atrito dos seus dentes. Entretanto, não era momento para arrependimentos: a magia estava ali, e ele não sabia até quando perduraria.

Bella aninhou-se mais à rigidez retida por suas calças, mas não se atreveu a fazer algo a respeito. Na verdade, estava assustada por capitular a um homem que há pouco jurara odiar, o mesmo que era culpado por ela carregar uma criança indigesta, que a impedia de levar a vida conforme pretendia. Não era razoável enfrentar aquela ânsia em ser tocada por ele, aquele fervor que crescia na boca do estômago e criava tantas expectativas pelos próximos passos.

Mãos firmes, embora conscienciosas, apalpavam a parte interna de suas coxas. Tratava-se de um pedido mudo, e Bella apoiou-se mais à mesa, eximindo-se da obrigação de resposta. Edward, ponderando, observou seu rosto tingido pelas cores da volúpia.

- Você nunca foi tão bonita – preso pelo encanto, trazia rouquidão na voz. – Há algo em você que vai além do que posso descobrir, é muito especial. Eu não posso entender, é tão diferente...

Ele fungou seu pescoço, pois se perdia nas palavras e temia espantá-la. Por se garantir infinitamente mais nas ações, e pela calcinha que retirava de Bella tão lentamente, que não ignorava qualquer pedaço de pele, ele não podia ser acusado de inoperância. Edward pretendia demonstrar que não era um menino que se enfiava nas garotas sem se importar com suas roupas íntimas, mesmo que já tivesse agido assim com ela muitas vezes.

Admirou a mulher que o atormentava e elevava de olhos fechados, comprazendo-se pela expressão de abandono que apenas ela era capaz de manter. Embora dissesse que o odiava, Bella demonstrava sua confiança nele através dos menores atos. Poucas mulheres, especialmente uma que o conhecia tão bem e que já presenciara seus atos mais vis, relaxaria em sua presença como ela fazia. Bella punha-se em suas mãos por completo, entregando-se sem medo, e Edward compreendia que sua total falta de detectores de risco era o que o encantara definitivamente.

Embora ardesse em desejo, ele custou a tocá-la de forma íntima. Queria percorrer todas as bases antes e tê-la completamente preparada, pois sua maior necessidade, muito além dos clamores carnais, era que Bella confiasse nele, que se sentisse bem para procurar sua companhia, como excepcionalmente fazia agora. Beijando os cabelos dela, ele abaixou a parte superior do vestido com plena condescendência da garota confusa.

Ela não compreendia o porquê agia assim com ele, sempre tão suscetível às vontades primitivas, que se mostravam um espelho das dela. As mãos habilidosas atiçavam os bicos dos seus seios através do sutiã de cetim cru, apesar de circundarem seus limites.

- Isabella, mande a sua cabeça para o caralho. Você não devia pensar tanto, porque Deus te criou com uma cabeça para refletir e um corpo para pecar – suspirou abaixo do seu ouvido, fazendo-a entalar com o ar. – Somente sinta.

E mesmo contrariada, Bella _sentiu_. Ela quase sempre gostara de sexo, embora o prazer nem sempre houvesse sido tão fácil, ao menos até conhecer de verdade a maravilhava que era um homem como Edward. Todos os homens que tivera antes trataram de divinizá-la, manejaram-na como uma boneca de luxo caprichosa, mas sempre buscaram suas satisfações antes. Ela não duvidava que Mike, após tantos anos de relacionamento, acreditasse sinceramente que ela não fazia questão do prazer em todas as relações. Em fato, sempre lhe fora dito que mulheres de sua estirpe não precisavam de orgasmo. Nenhuma mulher de sociedade, criada para o entretenimento dos salões, se preocupava com tais divertimentos

Até conhecer Edward, Bella pensou que o egoísmo fosse inerente aos homens. Contentava-se com orgasmos esporádicos, e chegara mesmo a acreditar que era feliz sexualmente. Ao entregar-se por uma noite àquele homem cruel, letal como um felino, e tão cheio de empáfia, não acreditou que fosse ele um amante tão generoso. Uma vez sequer Edward deixara o seu leito sem a certeza que ela estivesse de prazer, ou "acabada para não procurar diversão longe de mim", como ele costumava se referir.

Possuí-la, para ele, denotava um quê de domínio, que acarretava certa brutalidade. Porém, as mãos de Edward eram suaves na pele tenra do seu seio. Bella mal acreditava que podia se contorcer tanto em antecipação por carícias tão modestas.

- Você está tão sensível, que até tenho medo de quebrá-la ao meio com essa fome toda que tenho. Eu sou louco por esses seus peitos... – afundou seu nariz no vão coberto pelo sutiã. – E agora estão lindos assim, dá para ver que há algo de diferente... me fazem imaginar coisas gostosas para se fazer com eles...

Pequenas batidas estalaram na porta, perfeitamente ignoradas. Pois Bella estava em outro mundo, apreendida pelos lábios que brincavam com suas mamas e pelas mãos que se aproximavam perigosamente de sua virilha. Edward, por sua vez, maravilhava-se com as descobertas das mudanças sutis que sua semente germinada implantava na mulher que demarcara como sua. Estava perdido em saborear sua pele, de gosto perfeito ao paladar dele, em perceber o quanto ela estava quente lá embaixo e imaginar – apenas imaginar. – se ela já estava tão pronta para penetrá-la como parecia.

As batidas na porta persistiam, a cada minuto com redobrada insistência, contudo não eram páreos para o momento que eles desfrutavam.

Edward, em um percurso natural, alcançou sua entrada com os dedos. Friccionou-a com gentileza, entretanto não conseguiu controlar o vigor com que a penetrou com o indicador.

- Tão molhada... apertada para caralho... minha memória não fez jus ao quanto é bom estar dentro de você... eu invejo meu dedo... eu detesto tudo que fode você e não é o meu pau – investiu contra ela com virulência, fazendo-a derrubar-se na mesa e lançar ao chão um porta-lápis de cerâmica e alguns papeis importantes. – Porra, Isabella... eu não vou foder com você em cima da mesa, é indigno, perigoso e faz com que pareça que você é uma puta. Vamos para o quarto...

O que antes eram toques, transformaram-se em socos. Bella abriu os olhos como que entrando em um choque à realidade, e sua queda das nuvens era suficiente para chamar a atenção de Edward. Ela encarou-o confusa, e para o seu pesar, ele previu que depois da confusão viria o asco. Estava correto. A magia espatifara-se em pedaços irreconstruíveis.

Bella pôs em ordem suas roupas às pressas, e perdeu alguns segundos ajoelhada procurando a calcinha que deveria estar caída no chão. Edward, mais rápido, recolheu a peça e guardou-a no bolso com um ligeiro arquear de sobrancelha. Irritada, ela fulminou-o, e acompanhou com o olhar seu percurso até a porta. Era uma de suas criadas medrosas.

A expressão geralmente controlada de Paul, que fora educada para ser a mesma nas situações mais díspares, trazia daquela vez desconforto. Seu chefe não tentara recompor a roupa, ou disfarçada a expressão mortífera com que o recebeu. De soslaio, a amante do mafioso também aparentava bastante irritação, mas isto não era nenhuma novidade.

- O que é? – Edward quase cuspiu-lhe.

Ele lhe estendeu o telefone. Sem jeito, ciciou:

- Eu sei que não tenho permissão para estar incomodando, e estendo o meu pedido de perdão à senhoria Isabella. É que ela foi tão insistente, tentou de todos os telefones celulares, e terminou por ligar para todos os telefones fixos da casa – a sombra pálida da criada não o deixava mentir. – A senhora Tanya lhe quer falar.

Após Paul olvidar educadamente a palavra _esposa_, Edward apertou o telefone sem fio entre os dedos, ainda sem saber o que fazer com ele.

- Ande logo, fale com a senhora Masen! – Bella determinou sem enunciar dilemas morais.

Paul acompanhou-a a distância no processo de levantar do chão, definindo-a como orgulhosa, prepotente e muito digna. Apenas Edward conhecia o motivo para tanto cuidado e afetação. Ela estava sem calcinha.

- Bom dia, Tanya – ele cumprimentou a esposa, contrariado.

Fechando a porta atrás de Paul e a criada, decretando assim seus trabalhos concluídos por ali, Bella tentou, em vão, entender o sentido dos monossílabos do mafioso ao telefone. Ele limitava-se a aquiescer prudentemente, contudo ela captou uma certa impaciência nos seus trejeitos.

Bella não lhe fez qualquer menção de exprimir curiosidade ou comentários muito tempo após ouvir o "click" do telefone. Empenhava-se em juntar os papeis em pilhas de assunto, e uma vez separados, organizava-os cronologicamente.

- Tanya está muito nervosa – Edward viu necessidade de desabafar. – Ela gritou pela minha presença em Londres. Ouvi palavras muito... desagradáveis – atravessou os cabelos com os dedos, antes de puxá-los. – Ela descobriu que não está grávida, pela... não lembro nem quantas milhares de vezes ela já teve a notícias que não espera um bebê, mas é sempre o mesmo drama, uma ladainha da porra. Eu vou voltar à Londres logo mais à tarde.

Bella, com suas feições impassíveis, atirou uma pilha de documentos estrondosamente sobre a mesa, contudo perseverou calada.

- Amor? – tomou sua mão, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. Ela estava, além de raivosa, desconfortável com o tratamento carinhoso de Edward, agora usual. – Eu não vou ficar por muito tempo, só até o final do dia, no máximo. Quando eu voltar, posso ir ao seu quarto e avisá-la... se quiser.

A moça rechaçou o seu toque.

- Aquele seu carro barulhento certamente tratará de me avisar!

Edward franziu o cenho, porque o Volvo tinha um dos motores mais suaves de sua categoria. Bella sairia caso não estivesse retida pelo ombro. Ele manteve-a assim, próxima ao seu corpo, mas sem forçar o contato, ansiando conseguir lê-la. Ela estava chateada e ferida, coberta de razão, em seu juízo.

- Eu te fiz poucas promessas na vida, Isabella, e não me arrependo disso. Sempre fui de agir demais e falar de menos. Mas agora vou te fazer uma promessa – encarou-a tão sóbrio, que Bella foi compelida a retribuí-lo. – Eu prometo pela minha honra e pela minha moral de homem que hoje resolverei a minha situação com Tanya. Sem enganações, sem atropelos. Voltarei hoje para casa com todos os meus objetos que ainda estão na casa dela, e mais importante ainda, com a minha liberdade. Amanhã cedo já dou entrada na papelada para o divórcio.

A palavra "divórcio" chocou-a, porém a julgar-se pela convicção com que ele se exprimia, não o abalou o mínimo.

- O senhor não vai... – balbuciou.

- Me divorciar? Eu vou.

No mundo de Bella, não existia a possibilidade de se separar de um cônjuge após a união perante as Leis e a Igreja. Quem estivesse descontente com o casamento, que procurasse um amante, e de preferência o mais discretamente possível. Um casamento de fachada era mil vezes mais desejável que uma separação, em suas raras existências, pois os divorciados eram párias sociais.

- Ser um divorciado é tão deselegante! – ela exprimiu.

- Deselegante é a situação para qual te arrastei! – os valores morais antiquados e invertidos da moça ainda conseguiam tirar-lhe as estribeiras. – Meu casamento não existe, é uma piada, ele só serve para me obrigar a despejar esperma no pote de coleta sempre que Tanya inventa que pode engravidar.

- Não faz mais que a sua obrigação como marido!

Edward acreditou por um momento fugaz que ela estava tentando ser sarcástica, mas não era assim. Bella estava _convicta_ em defender a instituição do casamento como eterna. Ao contrário do que ele acreditava, para ela era menos desonroso eles serem amantes do que ele divorciar-se. Afinal, os relacionamentos extraconjugais existiam aos montes na nobreza e eram tolerados, diferentemente dos divórcios.

- Bella, escute-me...

- Eu não quero escutar! – execrou-o e conseguiu livrar-se de suas mãos. – Eu não apoio esta idéia maluca de divórcio! E se o senhor pensa que, abandonando Tanya, me obrigará a certos passos que eu não pretendo dar...

- Eu certamente a obrigaria que meu filho não nasça como bastardo.

A mensagem fora clara e simples.

- Eu já falei que, depois que _ela_ nascer, o senhor poderá fazer o que quiser! Somente com _ela_!

- _Ela_? – ele questionou-a.

Bella, presa em sua fúria, não entendeu seu deslize.

- _Ela_, sim, a _sua_ filha! Depois que eu expulsá-la, _ela_ será completamente do senhor!

Edward comoveu-se, apesar de ser a primeira vez que imaginava um sexo para o bebê. Seus problemas práticos o impediam de fantasiar o mais elementar para os papais de primeira viagem.

- Tudo bem, você fará o que quiser – aquiesceu um tanto melancólico.

Ela quase ia retirando-se, quando ele interrompeu seu percurso: - Isabella?

Edward conseguiu retomar sua atenção, mais por educação que por vontade.

- Você quebraria muitos objetos se eu fosse ao seu quarto receber um beijo de boa noite mais tarde, quando voltasse de Londres?

Bella arreliou-se.

- Não duvide disso!

- Tudo bem. – anuiu. – Mas você pode ir até mim no momento que quiser. Eu acho que já provei o quanto posso te fazer esquecer.

Ela corou, embora contra seus planos. Há minutos atrás, ele comprovara muito bem aquela teoria.

- Eu odeio o senhor. Nada que eu fale pode descrever o quanto!

- Fale o que quiser, mas fale, porque eu gosto e acho sexy para caralho – arqueou a sobrancelha, fazendo-a contorcer-se em fúria mal-contida. – A sua boca linda pode dizer que me odeia, mas o seu corpo está em direta contradição com essa bobagem toda. Você é parecida demais com o seu pai em muitos aspectos, que como qualquer político, prefere falar aquilo que julga conveniente a aquilo que se passa na alma – a comparação com o pai sempre retirava da zona de conforto, contudo Edward prosseguiu. – Mas eu já joguei o meu orgulho pelos ares há muito tempo. Você pode vir até mim no momento que quiser, eu te darei tudo... o que você estiver disposta a tomar, Isabella.

Um dos diversos aspectos da personalidade de Edward que aprendera, e que ele não cansava de ressaltar, era que ele _sempre_ cumpria o que afirmava. Não sendo um homem de blefes, ele manteve-a cativa do olhar, nunca o desviando, embora enxergasse todo aquele _ódio_ que ela jurava sentir. Bella bateu a porta com um cruel estrondo, decretando o assunto por encerrado. Leah, advertida pelo barulho e por sua expressão mortal, seguira-a com redobrado cuidado.

Quando a ofertaram trabalhar diretamente para Isabella Swan, incumbida de vigiá-la, avisaram-na que não seria fácil. Os padrões de exigência do chefe para a sua favorita entre todas as mulheres eram altos, e o mau-humor da bem-amada era já legendário. Edward a descrevera, ao lhe expor o trabalho, que sua ela era difícil de ser batida em discussões, um tanto cruel e com certo pendor para excentricidades; Jacob, por outro lado, não arriscou um painel diferente, mas acrescentou que ela tinha muitos problemas. E Bella deu amostras do veredicto ao atirar seu par de sapatos pela janela do quarto, mandando também pelo mesmo caminho as roupas que despira em um só gesto.

Leah assistiu-a somente, deixando-a encenar o próprio espetáculo. Acompanhou-a afundar-se na banheira por uma hora completa, para depois sair dela, mais calma e arquejante. A ira, conforme não raro ocorria, dera espaço à melancolia, e a garota que seu chefe chamava carinhosamente por "Bella", "amor" ou "neném", adormeceu embalada pelas lágrimas, por cima dos travesseiros de pluma de ganso ensopados.

Ela era definitivamente uma incógnita. A jovem guarda-costas, treinada para antever os mais diversos tipos de situações e para sobreviver tanto na neve quanto no deserto, assustou-se por não saber o que se passava com uma nobre habituada a coqueteria, lençóis de seda e banhos perfumados.

* * *

Como há algum tempo acontecia, Edward foi arrebatado por um estranhamento ao lançar mão da chave da porta dos fundos. Era o mesmo que abusar de um privilégio indevido como entrar em uma casa que não era mais sua sem convite prévio, se é que algum dia já o fora. Ele duvidava, mesmo que tenha vivido nela por dez anos.

Seu velho tênis de corrida jazia no mesmo canto que deixara, junto aos materiais de limpeza que não cabiam na despensa. Por um momento, Edward absorveu-se no questionamento de como chegara a adquiri-lo, sendo tão diferente do que usava atualmente para seus exercícios físicos. A resposta que obteve foi que ele mudara demais, e era hora de aceitar e colher seus frutos.

"Sempre é assim", o mafioso cantou-se. Ele girou a chave e deu continuidade ao raciocínio: "Enquanto existem coisas que mudam irrevogavelmente, outras permanecem as mesmas... um, dois, três, quatro...".

Tratava-se de sua conta mental até Tanya, aos prantos, cair aos seus pés.

- Edward! – ela gritou, abraçando suas pernas como a tábua de salvação após o naufrágio. Como habitual, sem dar tempo ao marido de alcançar o número cinco.

- Levante-se, Tanya – solicitou, o mais polidamente que pôde.

- Oh, meu querido! Eu estou tão triste! Espero que consiga me perdoar. Eu falhei novamente, não sei mais o que fazer... vou visitar Jerusalém e me aconselhar com a Vigem Maria, talvez seja o que me falta! O médico disse que, para o _nosso_ caso, para _nós_ termos um bebê, não há solução conhecida pela Ciência – dizia desordenadamente em sua língua-mãe, sem noticiar-se que Edward tentava se desvencilhar das amarras causadas por suas mãos. – Vamos trocar de médico. Será que você não pode se informar sobre outro especialista, meu querido?

- Tanya, por favor, levante-se! – seu pedido transformara-se em ordem.

Ela erigiu-se placidamente, atingida pelo impacto de suas palavras. Edward não costumava ser sequer vagamente enérgico com Tanya.

- Você está tão desapontado comigo assim? – ela perguntou, lacrimosa como um salgueiro.

Edward, então, sentiu dó da mulher que lhe entregara sua juventude, e, em troca, recebera apenas traições e humilhações. Corroendo-se pela culpa, afagou seu queixo com ternura.

- Claro que não. Só quero discutir um assunto com você. Pode ser?

Tanya, sem entrever o que se passava, assentiu torpemente. Imaginou que a sobriedade de Edward se devia à decepção de ter a perspectiva de ser pai atrasada novamente. Sentada frente a frente com ele na mesa da cozinha, observando-o esfregar o rosto com as palmas das mãos, não dimensionava o teor do que ele tinha a dizer, quem dirá a importância.

- Eu sei que não é o melhor momento para enfrentarmos esta conversa. Até esperaria outro dia mais apropriado, acredite – suspirou pesadamente, sem confrontá-la cara-cara. – Mas não posso me atrasar o que já atrasei. Certas eventualidades estão cada vez mais óbvias, e as pessoas vão começar a comentar.

Edward detestava-se por ter de magoá-la, como invariavelmente ocorreria. Embora por algumas ocasiões tenha descontado nela o ódio que alimentava por Denali, considerava-se injusto por tê-lo ousado. Tanya, em detrimento da genética, era uma pessoa boa. Ser uma mulher da máfia a fizera omissa aos pecados dos _seus_ homens, contudo não a transformara em um fruto podre.

- Você é feliz comigo? – preferia que o rompimento partisse das considerações dela. A consciência perturbada de Edward o empurrava para esta derradeira atitude de decência.

- Sou, e muito. E serei ainda mais no dia que tivermos o nosso bebezinho.

Tal resposta, dada entre soluços, apenas o perturbou.

- Você não é feliz. Seja franca consigo mesma, Tanya! – levantou seu rosto com lágrimas. – Eu não durmo em casa há meses.

- Você é um homem ocupado, querido – contemporizou, porque fora treinada a simplesmente aceitar o que os homens lhe diziam.

- Mas eu durmo em algum lugar – confessou abertamente, doloroso que fosse. – Nós não fazemos sexo há quase um ano.

Tanya intimidou-se por pudor. Na contramão de ser casada há tanto tempo, conservava certos cacoetes da donzela de convento que nunca deixara de ser na essência.

- Um casamento não é só sexo...

- Mas é sexo também. E neste tempo... – voltou a amassar o rosto de feições dignas de Michelangelo no seu maior estado de perturbação e graça. – Eu não deixei de fazer sexo. Mesmo que com outra mulher...

- Eu não me importo! – a russa desesperada antecipou-se, preferindo que o marido não verbalizasse o que há muito já sabia. – São casos sem importância, assuntos de homem...

- Não são "casos", Tanya. É um caso, que não é mais apenas isso. Eu e Bella construímos uma história e...

- Nada que consiga abalar o nosso casamento! – tateou seus ombros, frenética. Com tristeza, ele limitou-se a apartá-la.

- Nosso casamento morreu muito antes de Bella, porque nasceu já paciente terminal. Tanya, eu nunca vou deixá-la desamparada, a resguardarei com todo apoio moral e material – segurou seus braços, esforçando-se para ignorar seu pranto copioso. – Mas quero o divórcio.

Depois de dizer o que pretendia, era como se um grande encargo fosse retirado de sua responsabilidade. Orgulhava-se por ser sincero a futura ex-esposa, mas cuidadoso o suficiente para não magoá-la com o cerne da história.: a gravidez de Bella.

- Eu não vou ouvir falar nisso! – ela soava desafinava, negando com a cabeça freneticamente. – Querido, eu já ouvi dizer que os homens há muito casados enfrentam o que você está dizendo. Eu sei, eu entendo tudo! Isabella não passa de uma atração, um entusiasmo...

- Não é. Bella é a mulher que escolhi para mim, só falta ela me escolher também. Porque... eu desenvolvi um afeto por ela, que me torna feliz e triste, forte e fraco... Carlisle acha que isso é _amor_.

Abatida pela confissão, Tanya tornou-se lívida. Conhecia os interesses de Edward para estar casado com ela, mesmo que tentasse negá-los; por isso, fiou-se nesta suposta segurança para não se preocupar ostensivamente com os flertes do marido. O que não contava era que ele viesse a sentir mais que deslumbramento por uma dama da nobreza inglesa.

- Ela quer... – à contragosto esforçou a voz. – Se casar com você?

- Se ela quiser casar algum dia, pretendo estar livre para ser o primeiro a pedir sua mão.

Um pequeno filme perpassou a cabeça de Tanya, provocando-lhe zumbidos. Edward, somente uma criança audaciosa, tentando entrosar-se com ela graças ao pouco que conhecia do russo, e arrancando um pouco mais que um "olá"; suas expectativas, como interna de convento, de sair nas férias para a Inglaterra e reencontrar seu amor platônico; a felicidade que era quando finalmente o via após tantos meses; o modo como ele mexia em seu cabelo e dizia palavras de amor, que embora parecessem forçadas, deixavam-na a caminhar em nuvens de algodão doce; Edward, após o primeiro e casto beijo, pedindo sua mão a Eleazar Denali.

- Não! – ela gritou à pulmões plenos, após despertar do sonho agridoce. – Você nunca vai se divorciar de mim, porque eu nunca vou deixá-lo!

Ele rogara muito em suas orações para que Tanya não reagisse àquela maneira.

- Tanya, reconsidere. Nós não somos felizes juntos.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo livre para aquela... aquela sua _puta_ de luxo!

Edward sentiu uma ponta dos nervos inflamados, entretanto recobrou-se.

- Não fale assim dela. Se você pretende nomear culpados, que seja eu o único. Você merece a liberdade, eu nunca fui bom o suficiente para a nossa relação.

- Nunca! – estendeu a palavra, levantando-se com uma força para impor-se que não descobrira ser dona, até então. – Eu me casei para sempre, sob a bênção do meu pai e de Deus...!

- Tanya, preste atenção em mim – pôs-se de pé, nivelando-se a ela. – Não há com o que você se preocupar. Os arrependimentos são meus, a culpa é exclusivamente minha, então assumirei publicamente meu ônus, diante de você, Denali e a quem mais interesse. Estou disposto a abrir mão da maior parte do meu patrimônio, ainda mais do que seria obrigado por lei, em nome da..._agilidade_ do processo. Você se tornará uma das maiores milionárias do país.

- Dinheiro não me interessa! – Tanya soltou um gemido alquebrado. – O que sempre pedi foi um marido que me desse um filho.

Edward não sabia mais como dobrá-la. Nunca antes presenciara a doce Tanya dando vazão àquelas reações desmedidas. O destempero não era do feitio daquela mulher materna, poupada das mazelas do mundo e das vilanias do pai, e tamanho rancor era estrangeiro ao olhar tão desprovido de maldade.

- Se é uma criança que você quer, posso conseguir uma no mercado negro...

- Pare! – berrou, movida pela fúria. – Eu quero uma criança _nossa_, com o _nosso_ sangue, e pretendo conseguir. Você não vai conseguir me corromper com dinheiro ou com um outro bebê qualquer. Não há nada que me faça assinar o divórcio!

A declaração de Tanya fez cair por terra a esperança de qualquer desfecho amigável com ela. Edward sentia-se entristecido pelos rumos da conversa, pois admirava-lhe a boa índole, e gostaria que ela viesse a perdoá-lo algum dia.

E não se tratava elementarmente de apaziguar sua consciência. Que estivesse disposto a enfrentar a possibilidade de entrar em guerra contra Eleazar Denali, a prudência aconselhava que tal caminho inglório deveria ser evitado. E muito disso dependia de sua capacidade de entrar em um consenso com a filha do velho mafioso.

- Que pena – lamentou-se com sinceridade. – Eu não esperava que tivéssemos que enfrentar juízes, brigas e tudo o que envolva uma separação litigiosa.

Edward lhe presentearia com as costas, caso Tanya não o virasse bruscamente pelo ombro, com a força total dos braços.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – seus olhos azuis flamejaram com fúria alienígena. – Se não está se importando em se ver livre de mim, aquela sua puta deve te interessar um pouco, muito embora certas fotos mostrem o quanto você esteve bem sem ela!

Ele rolou os olhos, certo que ela estava delirando.

- Do que você está falando?

- Da colombiana dançarina! – sorriu-lhe sardonicamente, com o canto da boca a tremer. – Isabella estava acompanhando a sua viagem, eu sei bem, mas é claro que você não levaria uma mulher tão fina a um lugar tão feio.

Edward não se lembrava em primeira análise. Ele empurrava este tipo de memória para o porão de suas recordações, juntamente com outras que causavam pouco ou nenhum impacto em sua vida. Afinal, para algum acontecimento perdurar na mente, é necessário que ele desperte emoções, negativas ou positivas. Porém, não era o caso da noitada em um lupanar perdido na América Latina, onde viu o espetáculo de dança erótica de uma morena fogosa, que causava uma pontada de arrependimento singelo e dormente. O arrependimento desimportante não diferia muito daquele advindo de descobrir ter esquecido as chaves de casa quando já se percorreu boa parte do caminho ao trabalho.

Os dois acontecimentos, na perspectiva de Edward, não diferiam muito na escala de importância.

Contudo, havia Bella, e portanto, havia também o desconhecido. A única certeza que possuía era que Tanya, provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida, era alguém a quem se temer.

- Você falou em... _fotos_? – tentou mostrar-se temerário.

Foi então que Tanya, em cólera, tirou o tampo de vidro da mesa da cozinha e exibiu um compartimento que ele não sabia existir. Fingindo-se relaxado, ele ainda foi espirituoso para considerar muito previsível que ela cabotasse objetos na cozinha, onde depenava as pobres galinhas.

- Então veja! – atirou-lhe o pesado envelope de papel pardo no peito, que caiu aberto e revelou o que continha.

Eram as prometidas fotos, cerca de cinqüenta, um número exorbitante para uma estadia tão curta àquele prostíbulo. O equilíbrio que mantinha em seu relacionamento com Bella era erigido sobre bases artificiais, instáveis e poucos permanentes, prontas a desabar na próxima intempérie. E o ar faltou aos pulmões de Edward, pois ele imaginou que seu mundo ruiria.

* * *

**Vocês devem estar com um pelotão de esquartejamento para mim, por terminar um capítulo assim. Eu não sou tão má, ok! A verdade da situação é que o capítulo originalmente ia um pouco além disso, completando a conversa do Edward com a Tanya. Mas não tive tempo de digitar o que estava a mão com tranquilidade, então, preferi encerrar assim mesmo...**

**E vocês também estão pensando, na cerca, "mata a loira aviária, mafioso! Vc está tão molenga ultimamente..."... o que é absolutamente justificável! Mas este é o efeito de não conseguir terminar um capítulo como o previsto originalmente.**  
**Como o Edward vai reagir às chantagens de Tanya? Como ele agiria de praxe. E eu não digo mais! **

**E a Bella, para que este comportamento infernal? A verdade é que ela, apesar da inteligência e postura, não é uma pessoa madura emocionalmente. Eu sei que a raiva da aristocrata está grande, mas tentem entendê-la um minuto...? Ok, algumas devem estar pensando "mas é muito drama para uma simples gravidez"... ela sempre deu um grau máximo às situações, Senhor, não é novidade alguma! hahaha. E eu prometo, prometo mesmo, que os dramas e mistérios vão se clareando, mesmo que não sigam o exato caminho desejado por vcs.**

**Enfrentei vários problemas para a confecção deste capítulo - tais como vírus entrando no meu computador e perda de TODAS as informações -, então acho que mereço vários reviews, não é? Os anteriores foram respondidos singularmente para usuários cadastrados, e os anônimos também merecem minha lembrança: Ann R, Adriana Cruz, liiz, Camila S, catyy, Elen C, Lane Lopes, binha lee, Anita e Bianca!**

**Até a próxima.**


	7. LIVRO II Capítulo XII

**CAPÍTULO XII**

As fotos mostravam-no desde a chegada, carrancudo e perceptivo aos dedos de Bella, que ainda pareciam fritar em sua face. O tédio que imperou seu estado de espírito, culminando na determinação de ir embora. A mudança brusca de disposição, a cobiça sobre a nova aparição que era a morena seminua.

- Foi o seu pai que me atraiu até lá, e para isto usou o tal Juan, que é funcionário dele. Provas fundamentadas e tarefa concluída, ele deu o que conseguiu em suas mãos com o discurso de que eu era um péssimo marido – Edward lançou as fotos sobre a mesa, sem esperanças de destruí-las por completo. Provavelmente existiam muitas outras cópias circulando livremente. – Eu aposto que se você deve ter muitas outras fotos da minha intimidade com Bella também. Isso é tão... _doentio_, mas tão típico de Denali. Seu pai queria que você chegasse ao extremo e desse a porra de uma carta branca para me matar.

Ele analisou uma foto em que apalpava o seio da morena. A correntinha que Bella o presenteara dias antes do acontecimento brilhava próxima ao colarinho, queimando as possibilidades de mentir alegando que as fotos eram antigas.

- Eu jamais permitiria que meu pai encostasse em você. Eu não o perdoaria...

- O que você pretende fazer com _essa porra_? – rilhou os dentes, e desta vez sem simpatia no olhar.

Tanya empertigou-se.

- Enviar a Isabella. Duvido que ela não se sinta ultrajada em descobrir que não é tão exclusiva assim. Mas você pode esquecer esta idéia louca do divórcio, querido – intentou abraçá-lo. – Nós podemos voltar a ser como antes...

Edward, enojado pelas mãos que mendigavam atenção tocando seu bíceps, girou-a a 180º, de maneira a tê-la de costas para ele, e submeteu-a a um golpe de gravata. Em um gesto ágil, arrematou uma faca de açougueiro alocada sobre o escorredor de pratos e talheres e apontou-a ao pescoço de Tanya.

- Escute com atenção, sua chantagista do caralho! Me enfrentar não é a sua melhor área de atuação, você ficava bem melhor enquanto vivia para arear a porra dessas panelas – repuxou a cabeça da esposa, fazendo-a choramingar. – Não há nada no mundo que eu odeie mais que picaretagem, traidores e chantagistas, e se você se preocupasse com algo além dessa sua obsessão por gravidez, saberia que eu não cedo à gente dessa laia. Eu costumo rasgar seus pescoços com facas ou explodo seus miolos fodidos com uma nove milímetros!

- Não! Por favor, Edward! – ela não conseguia se imaginar prescindindo dele. Contudo, um instinto além da compreensão a compeliu a implorar clemência.

- Você bem que merecia, sua russa porca! – arrastou a fria lâmina da faca maldosamente pela extensão do maxilar, até alcançar a carótida pulsante. – Mas eu vou deixá-la viver, para que você transmita um recado para aquele seu pai filho da puta. Se ele quiser medir forças comigo, vamos ter guerra para ver quem pode mais na porra deste país. Eu quero ver ele conseguir arrastar aquela perna em decomposição pelas doenças venéreas e visitar cada canto que já marquei para me fazer conhecido até pelos ratos. Quero ver o velho pedófilo inspirar algum respeito ao abrir a boca e mostrar os dentes podres, que nem tantas próteses de ouro conseguem disfarçar... – gargalhou áspero, um som estrondoso que fez Tanya contorcer-se em pânico. – O seu pai está morto para esta gente. E eu vou chutar o que resta do cadáver dele!

Empurrou-a contra o chão com força tamanha, que ela incidiu diretamente com o queixo no assoalho. A fiel criada Annya logo acudiu em socorro à patroa, que gritou expressões de dor presentes na língua russa. Edward observou-a ser socorrida transtornado, mas quase arrependido por não seguir a vontade de liquidá-la. O sangue que escorria de sua boca ferida comprazia sua vontade de ir à forra, contudo não era o suficiente.

- Vou deixá-la viva dessa vez, porque acho que Bella teria uma reação do caralho se eu me fizesse viúvo por vias próprias. Mas se eu chegar em casa dia e desses e ver a minha mulher com a porra dessas fotos na mão, eu juro que termino o meu serviço e transformo as ameaças em atos reais!

Tanya, desolada, pensava que Edward encerrava seu suplício e vexações, entretanto o pior ainda estava por vir. Caída ao chão, sequer a zelosa Annya a impediria de naufragar mais, mesmo se possível fosse.

- Eu vou ser pai – ele disse. –, e felizmente não será graças a você, porque eu seria um desgraçado se colocasse mais um Denali no mundo – sua boca traía o amargor da saliva tão ácida quanto seu espírito. – Bella.

Tanya procurou esvaziar as misérias de sua alma através de gritos transloucados que não eram do feitio dela, possíveis de serem ouvidos até depois de contornar a esquina da rua. Quando a vizinhança em peso apareceu à porta da casa para saber o que se passava com a sempre tão tranqüila russa, Edward já ganhara alguns quilômetros distância em direção ao heliporto.

Apenas vários minutos depois, ele se deu conta que ainda segurava a faca de açougueiro até os nós dos dedos estarem brancos e que não levava os objetos pessoais. Não se irritou por isso. O máximo que deixava para trás eram algumas centenas de dólares escondidos no cofre hermético do porão, três ou quatro relógios importados e um pouco de roupa que não mais usava. Nada que valesse outra visita a Tanya.

De resto, o que importava de fato estava com Bella.

* * *

Os dias passavam arrastados para Bella. Durante as férias de verão, apesar das tentativas de Esme que, com o consentimento de Edward, a levava para distrações diversas em Londres, em nenhum daqueles passeios encontrava grandes emoções. Aos restaurantes tinha aversão, pois estava habitualmente enjoada; os museus podiam servir-lhe como soporífero, uma vez que bastava entrar em um para desatar-lhe a vontade de bocejar; e além do mais fugia dos centros comerciais, pois imaginava que nada lhe caberia em breve e ainda não estava corajosa para comprar roupas de gestante, tão menos de bebê.

Fora um imenso sobressalto quando a Sra. Cooper, a gestora do projeto social qual serviu por muitos anos na Biblioteca de Londres, ligou naquele dia ensolarado que passava em casa perguntando como estava, e sem outros deâmbulos, questionou se desejava voltar. E não obstante da oferta incrível, surpreendeu-se mais ainda com a própria resposta positiva, complementada com a garantia entusiasmada que às nove da manhã da próxima quarta-feira podiam contar com sua presença.

Naquela mesma noite Edward fora visitá-la, como sempre fazia. Sem atentar claramente para a desconfiança, perguntou-lhe:

- O senhor tem algo a ver com a reflexão da Sra. Copper que não sou uma má influência para aquelas crianças pobres...?

De pé, preparando-se para se retirar antes que fosse expulso, Edward não se perturbou.

- Eu achei que te faria feliz.

Por maior que fosse sua gratidão por ele antecipar necessidades tão secretas, que eram obscuras a ela mesma, Bella limitou-se a assentir. Embora evitasse então ao máximo praguejar contra ele, porque as fontes de criatividade para novas acusações esgotavam-se, agradecer-lhe também não estava em sua cartilha.

Nem ela acreditou na recepção que as crianças, assessoradas pelos outros voluntários, montaram para recebê-la de volta naquele ensolarado sábado do mês de julho. Na maior sala destinada ao projeto, que era geralmente utilizada para a apresentação de esquetes e outras atividades em grupo, reuniram-se todos para receberem a senhorita Swan, e lá ela foi beijada e abraçada por cada um. As mães também colaboraram dentro de suas possibilidades, e foram preparados bolos, biscoitinhos, suspiros e outras delícias caseiras. Passado o efeito da surpresa, Bella prendeu os cabelos na nuca e ajudou aos voluntários na tarefa de fazer com que as crianças se servissem com ordem, conversando animadamente com elas enquanto servia suas canecas com Coca-Cola, e fatiava os bolos em pedaços. Embarcando no clima animado, ela sorriu e dançou com eles músicas dos Backyardigans e do Hi-5.

Exausta e com o rosto pintado com tinta guache, Bella foi lavar-se na toalete do terceiro andar. Poderia ter privacidade, pois era tarde e a maior parte das crianças havia ido embora, bem como os voluntários.

Com o espírito incrivelmente leve, enxaguou o rosto na pia, e, quando levantou-o, encontrou alguém familiar encarando-a através do espelho.

- Alice! – cumprimentou-a.

A amiga, ainda reservada, sorriu pequeno. Ela parecia ainda menor com ares tão tímidos e os braços cruzados atrás das costas.

- Hei, Bonita...

- Eu ainda não lhe vi hoje. Você não foi à festinha.

Ela chutou uma pedra imaginária, depois caminhou devagar.

- É, eu cheguei um pouco tarde...

Bella meneou com a cabeça, compreendendo-a. Quando se tornou, Alice arregalou os expressivos olhos cor âmbar antes de corrigir-se para uma expressão neutra.

- Você está com medo de mim – ela constatou com pesar. – E infelizmente eu não posso me defender perante isso e dizer que você está exagerando. Eu apontei uma arma para você e lhe disse coisas horríveis.

- Você... você me mataria mesmo? _De verdade_? – Alice inquiriu, munindo-se de coragem. Em contrapartida, foi observada com franqueza. Afora os rompantes que faziam de Bella uma mulher popularmente conhecida como voluntariosa e mimada, elas sempre foram estreitas uma com a outra. O mundo pisava macio com Bella, com exceção de Alice Brandon, que não a temia, por conhecer o que se passava em seu coração.

- Naquele momento eu estava em uma situação atípica – iniciou, enxugando o rosto com alguns lenços de papel. – Eu perdi o controle por alguns instantes, saí de mim. Se você me enfrentasse... eu poderia ter feito mal a você, Allie.

Sendo Bella quem era, a pequena neta da rainha não esperaria menos que a verdade. Com passos miúdos e, talvez um pouco amedrontados, caminhou mansamente, detendo-se a poucos passos da antiga amiga.

- Você está tão pálida. Precisa urgentemente de um batom e blush que combinem com a sua pele – proeficientemente abriu a bolsa. – Acho que tenho aqui a solução perfeita! No nécessaire eu tenho um batom coral e um blush pêssego perfeitos para reavivar o seu rosto.

Despejou a polpuda bolsinha com logotipo Prada sobre a pia do banheiro, catando de lá o que havia enunciado. Imediatamente, fez com que Bella sentasse em uma cadeira e iniciou a produção, aparentemente esquecida da briga que separou as duas por semanas.

- Eu senti sua falta – a amante do mafioso confessou, com os olhos fechados para que terminasse os últimos retoques na sombra lilás.

- Eu também senti. Amo você, como amo apenas os meus pais e Jasper – declarou sem afetações. Para ela, nascida e crescida em uma família estável e com pais amorosos, era incrivelmente simples aceitar o amor.

- Também amo você...

- Sua pele está linda, luminosa, um verdadeiro pêssego. A gravidez está lhe fazendo bem – um nervo abaixo dos olhos de Bella retorceu-se, mas ela fingiu nada ter visto. – O bebê nascerá quando?

Bella perdeu alguns instantes enquanto buscava rememorar o que o Dr. Lee em sua última consulta. Não costumava prestar muita atenção ao assunto que julgava ser interessante somente a Edward.

- Creio que fevereiro do ano que vem, mas são apenas previsões.

- Já sabe se é menino ou menina? – Alice estava visivelmente interessada nos preparativos.

- Dr. Lee disse que talvez na ultrassonografia de amanhã, com um pouco de sorte, possam ter alguma idéia do sexo. Edward está encantado... – ela friccionou, sem entusiasmo, os lábios pintados com batom. – Mas é uma menina.

- Como você sabe? Pressentimento?

- Não é pressentimento, é certeza – simplificou, pois explicar sobre seu sonho era assaz complicado.

Alice sorriu com vontade, e muito animada perguntou:

- Ume menina é ótimo, nossas roupas são muito mais bonitas, variadas e ainda podemos usar todas as cores! Já começou a montar o enxoval?

Quando Bella levantou-se e simulou admirar sua nova imagem no espelho, Alice decretou que ela estava desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

- O seu trabalho como maquiadora é ótimo. Creio que não me sentia tão bonita desde que... bem, desde a última vez que você me maquiou.

- Não fuja do assunto! – Alice arreliou-se. – Eu quero saber do enxoval da bebêzinha!

Rolando os olhos, Bella ralhou consigo mesma em silencio por ainda tentar inutilmente ocultar o que Alice Brandon desejava saber. A batalha era sempre perdida.

- Eu não sei como vão esses assuntos. Desconfio que Esme esteja um pouco ocupada com isso, mesmo que não diga nada...

- _Um pouco_ ocupada? – sua voz soprano separou as sílabas. – Você acha que Edward deixaria que a bebê viesse ao mundo com _um pouco_ de roupas para vestir? Eu duvido que ele fosse tão descuidado!

Bella manteve-se calada, esperando, polidamente, que assim o assunto fosse encerrado. Contudo, Lady Alice não era apegada a tais códigos não-escritos de conduta social.

- E você e Edward, como estão?

Bella olhou para os pés e cruzou os braços no peito.

- Nós não _estamos_.

Alice compadeceu-se dela. Embora tentasse corajosamente camuflar suas emoções, como fazia constantemente, sua melhor amiga não estava feliz.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Nós não brigamos mais... isso é para casais, Allie, e nós nunca formos um – engoliu o nó na garganta que era cimentado de amargura. – Se ele quer a criança, eu vou levá-la até o final. Já discutimos demais nas primeiras semanas depois que descobrimos, nos magoamos muito... a culpa foi minha, eu o provocava com a esperança de que ele me matasse com as próprias mão e me livrasse do que vivo hoje, agora vejo isso. Eu não o afronto mais, e Edward me recompensa respeitando meu espaço... – inspirou arduamente e Alice, sensível a sua dor, afagou-lhe no braço. – Eu continuo sendo vigiada como uma criminosa, mas ao menos tenho a liberdade agora de vir ao toalete sozinha...

- Vocês não têm mais nada? – não dissimulou o quanto estava escandalizada.

- Não... ou melhor, sim – encarou o chão, desconcertada, e anotou mentalmente que chamaria a atenção da equipe de manutenção do prédio. – Ele às vezes me toca. Mas não é nada demais. É como se fosse uma necessidade fisiológica, compreende?

Bella rememorou a ocasião em que quase fizeram amor loucamente no escritório, sendo interrompidos pela ligação de Tanya. Não houvera outro momento tão intenso desde então, contudo a necessidade de Edward para o contato físico era maciça, mostrando-se através dos mais singelos gestos. Nos últimos dias, ao vê-la menos arredia, beijava-a demoradamente na testa, e naquela mesma manhã a trouxera para perto pela cintura, para despedir-se. Eram atos quase inocentes, mas ela o conhecia bem demais para estar certa que ele não os dissociava do sexo.

- Edward ama muito você, Bonita. Não acredito que seja apenas vontade de pele, se é o que você está querendo dizer.

- Você ainda não está entendendo – ela disse, resoluta. – Nós dois temos diferenças irreconciliáveis. Ele ama uma pessoa que eu... eu... não consigo amar. Vemos-nos duas vezes ao dia, de manhã e de noite, por não muito mais que dez minutos cada vez. Edward pergunta como estou, se há algo que eu desejo... e faz _planos_... _planos_ para a criaturinha que está dentro de mim, que eu posso sentir somente um parasita que cresce e leva junto as minhas energias. Eu vejo a decepção estampada nos olhos dele toda vez que percebe que eu não consigo compartilhar dos seus devaneios... que eu não me importo nem um pouco se o bebê é menina ou menino, se gostará mais que o berço fique próximo à janela, para receber a luminosamente, ou se estará melhor na parede oposta. Eu não estou me importando, Alice – admitiu, e sua expressão traía o horror. – E conversar comigo é, para Edward, um verdadeiro balde de água fria.

- E a situação de Edward com a esposa? – a pergunta de Alice trouxe uma pitada de embaraço. – Ele é... casado.

- Acho que ele está se _divorciando_ – sublinhou a última palavra com asco. – Mas eu não quero saber. Ser um divorciado é muito pequeno-burguês, e essas liberalidades são sintomas da decadência da sociedade. Casamentos são para sempre, mesmo que tenham mais tristezas que alegrias, e mais doenças que saúde.

- Os tempos são outros, Lady Antiquada... – Alice motejou, custando a acreditar que tal discurso provinha do fruto de um casamento falido, e que havia sofrido miseravelmente suas conseqüências.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Alice insistiu em ir passar algum tempo em Oxford, com ela. Bella daquela vez não externou a suspeita que Edward tivesse algo a ver com o retorno de Alice à sua vida.

À noite assistiram talk shows na televisão e sorriram com vontade, como faziam na adolescência. E, como naqueles tempos menos tumultuados, dormiram na mesma cama. Alice fora a única a acordar com o ruído da porta que se abria para Edward, que vinha checar Bella.

Alice solicitou, com um sopro, que ele a esperasse fora. Amarrou o robe berinjela na cintura e calçou as pantufas da Minnie, a aquisição favorita da última visita à Disney, seu lugar favorito entre tantos outros que conhecera.

- Bonita precisa dos pais... – seus olhos âmbar lacrimejaram, penalizados e implorativos. – Ela precisa dos dois, da baronesa e do barão, mesmo que de maneiras diferentes. O barão é uma pessoa complicada, mas... comece por Renée. Sim, por ela! Renée pode não ter sido a mãe que Bella _precisava_, mas foi a única que ela teve. Quem sabe com a ajuda da própria mãe ela consiga ser mãe?

* * *

Eleazar Denali estudou o perfil adormecido da única parceira estável que mantinha há mais de dois anos. Seus cabelos de um loiro quase branco escorriam pelas espáduas, fazendo-a um perfeito anjo de candura que se deixara cair em um divã. Embora ele soubesse que Jane já completara quinze anos, uma idade em que as mocinhas começavam a se tornar desinteressantes a ele, ela mantinha intacto o encanto que o prendia, graças ao seu corpo sem curvas, o rosto de bebê e a forma de falar absolutamente infantil. Ele agraciou mentalmente as maravilhosas pílulas que conferiam à sua criança o brilho eterno de Peter Pan. Poderia, tranquilamente, passar-se por uma menina até cinco anos mais jovem. Jane era, e seria até quando o velho russo desejasse, uma criança que não crescia.

Ardendo em inquietação que o assombrava dentro das calças, Eleazar aproximou-se da protegida, massageando a parte interna dos seus joelhos. A camisola vermelha, folgada em seu corpo impúbere, deixava à mostra muito dos seus seios em botão. Ele adorava que fossem assim. Ele soltou uma risada, recordando-se da dúvida nos rostos dos recepcionistas do hotel refinado quando explicou que a doce menina em figurino de meretriz era sua neta. Recordá-lo o deixava mais excitado. Lambeu os beiços e preparou-se para afrouxar a calça, pois não se importava em tomar uma criança sem o seu consentimento. Denali não possuía tal senso de moral, e desatava a fivela do cinto no instante em que a campainha de seu quarto tocou, despertando sua jovem acompanhante.

- Oh, _Papushka_, quem será? – Jane piscou na tentativa de espantar o sono.

Ele exalou um cruel palavrão em russo, entretanto não podia se dar ao luxo de desprezar visitas potencialmente importantes, em especial na Inglaterra, onde havia a constante ameaça de um golpe por parte de seu genro. Sequer atentou para a peculiaridade que a recepção não considerara importante avisá-lo. Abriu a porta impaciente, deparando-se com a filha. Sua expressão irritada rapidamente suavizou-se.

- Tanyashka? - murmurou.

Tanya jogou-se nos braços do perturbado pai para ser acolhida, em detrimento dos dez centímetros a mais que ele.

- _Papushka_... - fungou em seu ombro. - Você não sabe, pai. Edward, o que ele me fez! Oh! Precisamos fazê-lo pagar!

Eleazar ocultou o sorriso maligno nos cabelos da filha, acarinhando-a. Há muito o pássaro que voava alto demais estava maduro o suficiente para ser abatido, tanto que o deixava com medo de precisar agir contra os desejos de Tanya. Detestaria correr o risco de ela terminar por odiá-lo. Entretanto, suas orações foram atendidas, felizmente.

Eliminaria Edward Masen como um inseto inconveniente qualquer. Sua querida Tanyashka estaria melhor como viúva que como divorciada.

* * *

Bella escorregou para fora da cama às seis da manhã em ponto, tomou banho e vestiu-se em silêncio, para não perturbar o sono de Alice. Antes de sair, estreitou o cobertor sobre a amiga, para protegê-la melhor do frio das primeiras horas da manhã. Era-lhe muito grata. Apenas em estar com ela, embarcar em seus monólogos desimportantes e sem volta que ninguém realmente são era capaz de manter, sentia um quinhão de alegria por estar viva. A felicidade de Alice possuía um quê de contagiante.

Encontrou Leah a postos na porta do quarto, disposta a segui-la como sempre. Pela primeira vez cumprimentou-a com um "bom dia", satisfeita que a morena circunspecta não vigiava seu sono por algum tempo. Edward duvidava que Bella fosse tentar no mesmo quarto que Alice dormia, submetendo a melhor amiga ao horror de encontrar seu corpo.

A casa ainda estava deserta, e ela aproveitou ao máximo a privacidade. Por não estar com enjôo matinal, preparou com gosto o que comeria, bateu no liquidificador o iogurte de mirtilo com maçã e damasco, fritou as torradas francesas e coou o suco de laranja que tomaria após.

A voz inconfundível de Edward soara de outro cômodo. Poucos segundos depois ela ouviu-o cumprimentar Leah, ainda mantendo a ligação. Bella continuou de costas, a incrementar suas torradas francesas com mais mel e canela.

- Prepare os balancetes trimestrais com o contador e envie para o meu e-mail o mais rápido possível – parou em suas costas, fazendo-a experimentar a perturbação de sua presença. – Quero emitir meu parecer antes de amanhã... Denali está no país? Quero mais é que se foda... abro mão do que eles quiserem, menos da empreiteira, é minha. Como "por que é importante"? É importante para os negócios eu ter ofícios legais. Hum... – rosnou, apreciativo com algo que ela desconhecia. – Emmett, ligue mais tarde. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos urgentes.

Edward deu um passo adiante, fazendo a respiração chicotear o ombro nu de Bella e espalhou pelo ambiente seu cheiro de homem, banho tomado e desodorante aerossol. Sempre julgara que ela combinava perfeitamente com todos os tons de azul, em especial os claros, e o vestido de coquetel assentava-lhe demasiadamente bem nas curvas, ressaltando, sem perder a discrição, as nádegas firmes que ele apreciava apertar enquanto enterrava o pênis firmemente dentro daquela mulher.

Como se não bastasse para o estilhaçamento de sua sanidade, ele conhecia as roupas que ela usava por baixo. E poucas visões eram tão apelativas quanto Bella usando as meias pérola 7/8, delimitados pela renda italiana de fios de seda, pudicamente escondida pela barra do vestido.

Ele bem conhecia os riscos de tocá-la, todos eles contra seu orgulho. Porém, pagou para ver pegando em sua cintura levemente, percebendo também que ela deixava cair mais canela que o necessário nas torradas. Beijou inocentemente seu ombro, para testar-lhe os limites.

- Esteja pronta lá fora para quando formos sair – disse a guarda-costas. – Pode sair, Leah.

Sozinho com Bella, Edward proporcionou beijos em seu ombro e nuca igualmente, mais molhados ao passo que alcançavam o lóbulo da orelha. Embora ela não o provocasse, não se tornara incólume que sua pele se tornara mais quente que o normal. Convidado por ela, que involuntariamente estendia-lhe o pescoço, as mãos de Edward percorreram uma trilha sem fim pelos vales femininos que não cansava de explorar. Deslizou-as gentilmente pelo torso, desviando-se propositalmente dos seios, passearam pelos quadris de forma demorada, e culminaram na lateral das coxas, levantando a saia do vestido.

Não havia espaço para considerações. Embora variasse entre momentos enraivecidos, quando pregava odiá-lo, e outros de profunda indiferença, o corpo de Bella clamava pela pegada vigorosa de Edward para arder. E porque ela gostava, inclinou-a um pouco sobre o mármore da pia da cozinha.

- Se você vestiu esta meia, estava pedindo para ser tocada – brincou com a liga que unia a peça à cinta. – Para a sua sorte, temos um tempo para jogar. Você gosta assim?

Mal dedilhando sua pele, ele arrumou a calcinha de maneira a quase desaparecer entre as nádegas redondas, depois a puxou. Sem escapatórias, Bella gemeu pela fricção em seu nervo sensível.

- Sim, eu gosto – confessou, deixando-se cair mais e mais no mármore. Como conseqüência, as torradas foram defenestradas e ela proporcionou, de quatro, uma grande visão a Edward.

Bella gostaria de estar nua para sentir os pêlos do abdome de Edward roçando suas costas. Ouviu os movimentos quando ele abriu a calça jeans demoradamente, sem saber que ele perdia muito tempo avaliando as dobras da que escapavam da peça íntima, que comprimia a feminilidade, ao invés de se limitar a abrir o botão e descer o zíper.

Ele estava com a imensa ereção por pouco contida pela boxer. Inspirado pelo desejo sexual impossível de ser saciado durante o banho, Edward encaixou o membro coberto na abertura de Bella, deixando-se cair sobre seu tronco.

- Eu ainda lembro como é trepar com você. Não faz tanto tempo assim. Posso parecer sem orgulho de classe, mas a verdade é que gosto de uma vadia tão macia, cheirosa e bem-educada como você – afastou os cabelos escuros e mordeu a nuca da garota, um ato primitivo, mesmo que cuidadoso. – E como não existe essa combinação em outras vadias, _game over_ para mim.

- O senhor é tão indecente! – ela buscou recriminá-lo, porém soou tão incerta, que o fez sorrir.

- Diga que me odeia agora... – ele desafiou, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Eu quero ver é você conseguir. _Agora_.

Bella fez o que pôde para vencer tamanha prepotência. Entretanto, as mãos atormentadoras do mafioso jogando com o elástico de sua calcinha, ameaçando descê-la, minaram suas aptidões.

- Diga que me odeia... – rosnou e mordeu-a abaixo do ouvido. – Diga que não gosta disso... – espetou o membro ereto sugestivamente na área correspondente à vagina encharcada. – Ou disso...

Quando Edward apertou seus grandes lábios com brutalidade inesperada, levando-se em conta as carícias meramente explorativas, Bella não mais conseguiu raciocinar. Sugou uma grande quantidade de ar e deu-se em oferenda, extasiada ao notar que ele auto-manipulava.

Edward, cedendo às necessidades físicas que se faziam urgentes quando estava com ela, enterrou a testa na altura de sua nuca, conseguindo o máximo de pele que podia, mas sem sufocá-la com o peso.

- Me empresta seu travesseiro? – sussurrou quase incompreensivelmente, entrando em uma dimensão mais-além através das próprias mãos. – Eu sempre acordo duro. Preciso da porra do seu cheiro todas as noites.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto Edward se manipulava, sentindo a glande tocando a entrada protegida pela calcinha, em um eterno movimento de vai-e-vem. Bella percebeu a libertação daquele homem se estruturar como um castelo de cartas, cujo único objetivo era desabar. Ele a presenteara com aqueles momentos plenos tantas vezes, que ela, em detrimento do destempero que lhe dispensava, não conseguiu ressentir-se no instante em que ele queimou seu nome com um misto de tensão máxima e alívio.

Edward, cuidadoso para não sujá-la com o líquido ejaculatório presente na mão, beijou-a nas costas devotamente.

- Prometa que vai se comportar na ultrassonografia – solicitou ofegante. – E que vai fingir um pouco que somos um casal comum, esperando nosso primeiro filho.

Bella erigiu-se, afastando-se no processo. Observou-o pela primeira vez no dia, a expressão preocupada, o tórax nu, o peito subindo e descendo. Seus cabelos molhados eram de um castanho quase tão escuro quanto os dela, e exigiam um pente. Ela preferiria sobremaneira dizer que o odiava, contudo sentia apenas o cansaço de lutar para viver e para morrer, lutas contraditórias, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão naturais, mescladas com certa ternura.

Ela assentiu, desnorteada. Era tão fácil ser vulnerável a Edward que a assustava. Entregava, naquele momento, os pontos, perguntando-se até quando cederia a ele. Desconfiava que para sempre.

- Você pode fazer umas torradas dessas para mim? – perguntou sobre os ombros, dirigindo-se à área de serviços. Ela ouviu a água escorrendo pela bica, e imaginou que ele estivesse lavando as mãos. – As minhas não ficam tão boas. Além do mais, comer o que você prepara me faz sentir em casa.

Danny Myers entrou, naquela 5ª feira, na edição do _The Times_, o principal jornal da Inglaterra, onde orgulhosamente começara a trabalhar há dez anos, ainda como estagiário. Sendo o redator-chefe, cumprimentou alegremente seus redatores sentados nas baias, compenetrados na tarefa incrível de transformar frias manchetes políticas em sensacionais furos jornalísticos. De igual maneira, animou seus repórteres de pé, que esperavam ordens de ir à rua para cobrir algo mais emocionante que sessões no Parlamento, ou em coletivas onde o Primeiro Ministro defendia o novo pacote de medidas econômicas e a alta nos juros.

Instalando-se à mesa a ele destinada como chefia, Myers recordou-se da interessante história que Walter Benjamin contara-lhe na festa comemorativa de vinte anos de formatura na Escola Secundária. Benjamin, detetive da Scotland Yard, esteve às voltas em investigações a Edward Masen, o grande magnata acusado de liderar a Máfia Russa na Inglaterra. Ao que parecia, Masen ostentava ligações com a nobreza através de Isabella "Bella" Swan, que dispensava outras apresentações, uma vez que seu nome de família tratava disso por ela.

Após meses de escutas e toda espécie de aparatos investigativos, Benjamin não obtivera sucesso na missão, e conseguira provas cabais somente que Masen e Milady Swan mantinham uma relação adúltera. Não garimpara indícios suficientes para comprovar, sequer, as remessas o tráfico de drogas, pessoas e influência, as acusações de estelionato, os múltiplos homicídios, corrupção, e tantas outras acusações. Inclusive as remessas ilegais de capital ao exterior e lavagem de dinheiro ilegal, muito fundamentadas em documentos, foram desacreditadas como forjadas. Muito menos foram úteis para convencer ao Ministério Público que Milady era sua laranja.

Contando estas desventuras, ele conseguira de Myers horas de sua atenção como jornalista investigativo, e por fim, terminara quase tão frustrado quanto ele. Romances extraconjugais fazem parte da vida privada, e jamais podiam ser pautas de jornais sérios e razoáveis, quando muito eram capas de tablóides.

"Uma pena que Benjamin não tenha conseguido comprovar algo de criminoso contra a filha do Ministro das Relações Exteriores", lamentou-se. Seria um caso a despertar a atenção popular e a retirar as notícias do marasmo, pois o povo gostava de saber que os grandes também cometiam atos sórdidos.

Sem empolgação, abriu a caixa de e-mail profissional e aguardou enquanto o Outlook carregava. Para não perder a paciência, jogou um pouco de FreeCell. Após alguns minutos, limpou do correio eletrônico todas as piadas dos amigos e as imagens eróticas que a esposa enviava, com o intuito de estimulá-lo. Leu a mensagem da secretária avisando da reunião as quatorze horas e bufou. Por último, abriu uma provinda de um e-mail desconhecido e absolutamente estranho.

Estava feito. Myers analisou, boquiaberto, um dossiê contendo fotos e documentos diversos e detalhados sobre o tão ansiado furo de reportagem que Benjamin lhe enunciara. Se fosse real – como parecia ser – estava nas mãos com a mais polêmica notícia dos últimos meses, que reunia elementos para sacudir a política, economia e sociedade.

- O escândalo do ano – Myers sorria com deslumbre. – O maior divórcio da Grã Bretanha desde que o Príncipe de Gales disse que queria ser o _tampax_ da amante feiosa!*

Ele deveria _correr_. Porque o outro destinatário do e-mail era o editor-chefe do _The Sun_, e eles não costumavam a tardar nas notícias.

_*No ano de 1993, o jornal The Sun publicou uma ligação do Príncipe Charles a então amante Camilla Parker-Bownles, em que ele dizia querer ser seu absorvente interno._

* * *

Embora se empenhasse ao máximo na promessa a Edward, Bella não conseguira sorrir. Seu rosto mantivera-se neutro, a despeito da obstetra que tentava animá-la e o visível entusiasmo de Edward desde o início.

Ele fora perfeito em seu papel de pai de primeira viagem. Acarinhara o couro cabeludo de Bella desde o momento em que ela se deitara na maca, se incumbindo de todas as perguntas que ela deveria fazer, para que não se sentisse constrangida. Sua atitude era acertada. A médica com olhos de gueixa não dissimulou a surpresa, pois com certeza nunca vira uma futura mãe mais infeliz que aquela.

Para Bella, o que havia era desconforto de ter introduzido em si um aparelho ultrassônico diante de uma platéia para conferir aquele momento tão desconfortável, mesmo na cultura dos seus antepassados.

- A curva da nuca do feto está perfeita, muito condizente a onze semanas. Vocês terão uma criança saudável – a obstetra sorriu para Bella, e ao encontrar sua profunda indiferença, tornou-se a Edward. – Vamos escutar o coraçãozinho?

O evento feliz de Edward era, para Bella, como um filme que ela assistia em uma tela de cinema, ou uma peça encenada no palco. Mesmo que ela não fosse mais abalada pela cólera, também não era atingia de qualquer maneira positiva pela situação. Ela ouviu o barulho vindo da telinha de televisão que mostrava imagens desconexas, aqueles em que se misturavam a ruídos da aparelhagem, ruídos do ambiente uterino e outros bastante singulares. Um coração humano. Com estranhamento, ela estudou o que pôde da própria barriga, ainda muito chata, como sempre fora. Caso não pudesse senti-lo se desenvolver, duvidaria que aquele cataclismo estivesse ocorrendo dentro dela.

Como que movido para um campo magnético, Edward aproximou-se mais da televisão, mas sem encerrar o contato com Bella. Estava emocionado, e ela considerou aquela visão muito adorável de se presenciar.

- É normal que ele bata tão acelerado? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso enfeitando a face, ao qual Bella considerou extremamente torpe.

- É o padrão de todos os fetos – a médica analisou a imagem e sorriu de volta, animada. – Estes são os primeiros batimentos do coraçãozinho, no decorrer das semanas eles vão alcançando a normalidade esperada. Vocês querem ter uma idéia do sexo?

Edward olhou para Bella eufórico, irracionalmente esperando encontrar nela um espelho de suas emoções. Contudo, ela limitou-se a dar de ombros. O assunto não lhe parecia interessante, e além do mais, ela já estava certa do sexo.

A obstetra conferiu mais uma vez as imagens que possuía e organizou-as em slides de fotos. Uma ruga se formou em sua testa lisa devido ao esforço.

- Ainda está muito cedo, de forma que não posso oferecer 100% de certeza. O ideal é esperar até a 13ª semana, ao menos – comprimiu os lábios pintados de cor carmim em uma tênue linha meditativa. – Mas acho melhor vocês pensarem em nomes de menina.

- Grande novidade... – Bella exalou sem qualquer surpresa, seu único pronunciamento durante toda a sessão do ultrassom.

Ela não se atreveu a vistoriar a reação de Edward, contudo detestou seu silêncio. Findo o procedimento, permitiu-se ser amparada por ele até o trocador, onde retirou a bata, e do lado de fora o assistiu abrir a porta do Volvo para que ela entrasse. Espantou-se ao notar que ele não guiava para casa, e muito mais quando parou no estacionamento que servia ao parque público de Oxford. Pela reação atabalhoada dos guarda-costas que vinham no veículo logo atrás, eles também não esperavam que o chefe ali passasse.

Embora haja Bella residisse naquela cidade, nunca visitara aquele ambiente amplo, verde e de árvores frondosas. Devido às férias de verão, as crianças estavam presentes por todo canto, mesmo sendo um dia de semana. Nas pistas de passeio, as crianças podiam se divertir com suas bicicletas, patins e passeios. Para os miúdos de espírito aventureiro, havia pequenos labirintos de folhagens, para que brincassem de esconde-esconde ou criassem um mundo encantado. Ademais, estava uma boa manhã ensolarada, muito conveniente para que extravasassem suas energias quase indômitas.

Outra grande atração era o lago dos patos. Algumas perdiam ali cinco ou dez minutos, alimentando os animais clandestinamente com seus lanches, porém corriam para outras tarefas menos sedentárias em seguida. Eram os adultos que as acompanhavam que ali se refugiavam, fazendo piqueniques, e ali também se encontravam os adolescentes apaixonados.

Edward permanecia quieto, embora sua presença surtisse no corpo dela um misto de dormência e desconforto. Nem a encantadora cena da mamãe pato ensinando os filhotes a nadar nas águas tranqüilas, ou o sol suave na face, emprestaram um pouco de relaxamento a Bella.

- O senhor preferia um menino, não é? – perguntou de ímpeto, assombrada que a suposição a desgostasse tanto. Certa vez, sua avó Swan, mais francesa que discreta, deixara escapar que Charlie ficara decepcionado quando a primeira filha nasceu. Inimaginável que fosse supor que a menina que vira nos sonhos enfrentara, por algum momento, alguma rejeição por parte do pai que tanto amava, criava em Bella uma incrível sensação de _fracasso_.

- Eu estava mesmo esperando pela garotinha que você me prometeu, Isabella – sorriu torto, parecendo surpreendentemente jovem. Ela abriu e fechou a boca seguidamente, pois não se lembrara que alguma vez contara a ele sobre a garota que vira. – Tenho apenas idéias para nomes de menina, e se por acaso me dissessem hoje que havia a possibilidade de ser um menino, eu precisaria rever tudo que já imaginei.

A aristocrata fechou os olhos para não trair o embaraço.

- Então por que o senhor parece... _triste_?

Edward suspirou longamente. Ele estava inimaginavelmente descontraído para um dia de semana em seu jeans, camiseta Ralph Lauren e tênis Adidas, fazendo Bella perceber, talvez pela primeira vez em tempos, o quanto ele era jovem. Em detrimento da pouca idade e dos anos que não eram tão mais numerosos que os dela, não conseguia idealizá-lo como alguém que algum dia fora um garoto com dúvidas pertinentes às fases do desenvolvimento humano. Nunca o vira vacilar nas convicções, exceto quando segredos familiares mais antigos que ele vieram a baila, e assim mesmo portara-se com dignidade.

Em qualquer esfera da vida, Edward Masen não se permitia enredar pelas falhas nos procedimentos operacionais. Seus desejos eram claros, para não haver a possibilidade de falhas de comunicação. Não era como ela, um simples títere dos caprichos e dos erros que não mais podiam ser consertados.

- Você não sentiu nada – ele atestou brandamente, evitando recriminá-la. – O ultrassom não a sensibilizou e estou um pouco frustrado, só isso. Alice me avisou o que aconteceria, ela te conhece como poucos, eu devia ter acreditado nela. Mas eu preferi ouvir Esme, que falou que não existia mãe que não se emocionava quando ouvia o coração do bebê pela primeira vez.

Bella abaixou a cabeça. Mesmo que Edward não apontasse seu erro peremptoriamente, ela o fazia por ele.

- Eu lamento muito... – ciciou.

Com uma clemência que ela não julgava merecer, ele afagou seu ombro com uma doçura firme, compelindo-a a encará-lo. Era um gesto simples e certamente os contatos que eles fizeram mais cedo eram bem mais sensuais, entretanto foi o bastante para que todos seus pêlos se eriçassem.

- Não lamente. Não por isso. Ouça-me, Isabella – convocou-a, de súbito abandonando a postura paternalista para se tornar o homem audacioso e liderante que conhecia. – Nunca lamente por não conseguir dar aquilo que as pessoas esperam de você. As necessidades dos outros não necessariamente são as suas, então o que é bom para o resto do mundo, talvez não seja sequer razoável para você.

Ela podia sentir o sol em sua face refletir nos olhos verdes de Edward, tão familiares, e simultaneamente, tão atrativos.

- Eu queria poder ser diferente! – ela rogou, embora soubesse que não havia modo de ser atendida. – Se Deus realmente existisse e eu pudesse fazer um pedido a Ele, eu pediria para não vir ao mundo causando tanta decepção e dor...

- Não há nada de errado com você, por isso não existe motivo para querer ser diferente. O problema está com o que você anda fazendo destes dons incríveis que tem – explicou como alguém habituado a transmitir instruções de mando. – É o mesmo que a porra de um país pacifista como a Suíça manter um arsenal com armas biológicas de poder de destruição em massa no porão. Você precisa aceitar a sua realidade, Isabella, porque a sua negação não a fará deixar de existir...

- Eu quero ir embora – ela determinou, virando uma vez mais a face para os problemas insondáveis.

Mesmo contrariado, não seria Edward a irritá-la mais. Permaneceu cauteloso enquanto a conduzia de volta ao estacionamento, desviando-a das crianças que corriam sob duas rodas. Ele percebia que embora Bella aparentemente descartasse o assunto, prosseguia em profunda meditação, e deixou-a a vontade para ruminar seu sufocamento. Sem perceber exatamente o que acontecia, mas certo que era algo grande, abriu para ela a porta do carona. Apenas assim notou que suas mãos suavam de encontro à maçaneta, instantaneamente recordando a conversa que tivera com Carlisle algum tempo antes. Existiam verdades que talvez fossem melhor estarem para sempre no ostracismo.

Pressentindo, não deu a partida no carro tão logo entraram. Flagrou Bella o observando de canto de olho, com a respiração arfando e com olhos suplicantes. _Era agora_.

- Há algo que preciso contar – cuspiu o que vinha entalado. – O senhor precisa entender o porquê não posso ter o bebê!

* * *

_**FLASHBACK ON...**_

_**MÚSICA-TEMA: "GLICERINE", BUSH**_

_**www*.**/*watch?v=AQnwuAuA69A**_

_**(retirar os *)**_

_AEROPORTO DE LONDRES, SETE ANOS ANTES_

_- Você ainda pode voltar atrás... – Bella avisou uma vez mais, esforçando-se para manter as lágrimas à parte. – Não precisa ir embora para um país tão distante como a Zâmbia. Há outras maneiras de ajudar essas causas nobres. Mike, você pode doar dinheiro..._

_O rapaz segurou as mãos da garota entre as suas. Eram pequenas, delicadas e finas, com unhas quadradas e pintadas com um esmalte discreto, muito convenientes a alguém que não estava habituada a trabalhos manuais._

_- Boneca, nós já conversamos a respeito. Eu quero me fazer útil... olhe para mim – levantou seu rosto. – Você estará nos meus pensamentos, e mesmo com as dificuldades de sinal, prometo ligar para você sempre que possível. Oito meses não é tanto tempo assim. Nas suas férias de verão estarei de volta..._

_- O que passamos no fim de semana não foi tão importante para você? – retrucou acidamente, assustando-o._

_Mike recordou a visão que tivera três dias atrás, quando Bella entrou à meia-noite em seu quarto no Palácio do conde de Forks, vestindo apenas uma camisola transparente cor de rosa-púrpura. Ele se prepara para dormir após o leilão beneficente orquestrado pelo pai, e tomou um grande susto. A despeito de um ano como namorados, não conversavam muito a respeito de sexo, e tomaram poucas liberdades nessa direção. Ela vestia-se muito sensualmente aos seus olhos, quando ele pensava que estava dormindo pacificamente no quarto de hóspedes ao lado. Contudo, quando recuperou-se, foi impossível mandá-la embora. Tomou-a para si com a mesma diligência com que tratava dos seus pacientes._

_- Foi importante, sim. Foi lindo, especial – diminuiu o tom de voz, constrangido. Poucos passos atrás, estava o seu pai e o barão de Birmingham. – Mas não misture as estações, Bella._

_- Não estou misturando as estações, mas apenas compreendendo. Você se aproveitou da minha inocência!_

_- Boneca, foi você quem invadiu meu quarto – replicou condescendente, modulando a voz._

_- E agora vai me deixar sozinha, como eu pude ser tão tola? – irritou-se, experimentando pela primeira vez um sentimento estrangeiro. Frustração. – Você tinha a obrigação de ficar comigo, Mike._

_Sua namorada, até aquele dia, fora um exemplo de candura e boas maneiras. Embora surpreendido com o comportamento impróprio, o jovem médico preservou a paciência._

_- Não seja tão criança, Bella – aconselhou. – Existe um mundo enorme onde nossa nobreza, sobrenome e brasão nada importam, com pessoas necessitando de comida, higiene e cuidados médicos elementares. Uma ínfima parcela da população tem a sorte de viver como humano, quem dirá com todas as facilidades que temos desde o nosso nascimento sem o menor esforço pessoal, simplesmente por sermos filhos de quem somos. Abra os olhos e não se revolte comigo, porque estou falando para o seu próprio bem._

_O barão Charlie, habitualmente tão perceptivo para farejar momentos inadequados, afastou a filha pelo braço._

_- Peço escusas pela intromissão, mas a última chamada para o vôo do caríssimo Mike soou há exatos dois minutos – consultou o exclusivo relógio de platina que guardava dentro do paletó._

_Mike anuiu com a cabeça, intimamente grato por se desfazer da saia justa que a namorada o submetia. Emocionado, abraçou o pai uma vez mais, apertou a mão do provável futuro sogro e, por educação, dispensou a mesma atenção a um entediado Alec._

_- Tomara que você pise em uma mina esquecida durante qualquer uma daquelas guerras tribais e perca as duas pernas! – o garoto assoprou através de um rangir de dentes, fazendo com que fosse entendido apenas por Mike, que como sempre, fizera-lhe ouvido-morto._

_Buscou Bella em seus braços, contudo foi defenestrado instantaneamente quando ela cruzou as mãos no regaço. Ele já obtivera algumas provas de seu gênio tortuoso, e limitou-se a assoviar "eu te amo", que não bastou para pacificá-la. Sem olhar para trás, ultrapassou o portão de embarque, momento em que o barão recolheu seus excêntricos filhos pelos ombros, como que para mantê-los sob controle._

_- Estamos muito orgulhosos de seu bondoso filho, conde Newton – Charlie Swan exibiu um de seus sorrisos neutros e brilhantes. – Fico esperançoso que os meus sigam tal exemplo de desprendimento e amor aos desfavorecidos._

_Alec, mascando um chiclete, resvalou brevemente uma risada perdulária, preservada até o momento em que repórteres e fotógrafos dos principais periódicos da Grã Bretanha acercaram o conde com seus flashs e perguntas inconvenientes._

_- Por que alguém tão jovem como Michael Newton vai participar de missões em países com Guerras Civis? – questionavam os jornalistas, cada qual tentando tomar vantagem sobre o outro. – A condessa de Forks o aceita, mesmo ele sendo filho do senhor com outra mulher? Ele está fugindo de problemas familiares? Ou quem sabe ele esteja fugindo de um compromisso mais sério com a milady Swan? As principais fontes garantem que o enlace não tardará quando ela completar a maioridade..._

_Bella sentia-se desarmada diante daquela multidão que devassava um momento tão íntimo, para testemunhar a primeira derrota que tivera na vida. Contrariando suas expectativas, o namorado não se deixara abalar na decisão de ir para longe após tê-la na cama, um grande golpe para um orgulho pessoal tão cheio de si. Vestindo seu uniforme de escola, sentindo-se frágil e tão infantil como o namorado acusara e ansiando desaparecer por baixo da terra, perguntou ao pai:_

_- Por que você trouxe Alec a este circo?_

_O barão cerrava as mãos nos ombros dos dois filhos, parecendo carinhoso à imprensa, quando, de fato, pretendia lembrar aos dois quem estava no domínio._

_- Mandei buscá-lo na escola para que fosse visto, assim como você, Bells. Esses jornalistas abutres vão noticiar o altruísmo do filho de Forks amanhã com toda a pompa e espalhafato, e é bom que estejamos ligados a tão grande evento. Já estou até prevendo as notícias que vão publicar, todas elogiando a nova geração de nobres caritativos, que se importam demais com os africanos, aidéticos, tuberculosos, e todos os outros párias sociais. Estive pensando bastante, quando Alec terminar os estudos secundários, seria muito conveniente se ele fosse passar alguns anos na África..._

_- Meu irmão não vai para longe de mim! – ela defendeu possessivamente, fitando seu pai com agudeza._

_- Eu nunca deixarei Bella – sorriu tranqüilizador, tornando impossível que ela não sorrisse de volta. Mesmo que o terno que usasse no colégio exclusivo para garotos fosse tão circunspecto, não funcionava para deixar o herdeiro do baronato de Birmingham menos informal._

_- Você, Isabella Marie, protege muito o seu irmão. Ele vai acabar se tornando um maricas por sua culpa. Quando promoverá o crescimento de Alec? – questionou o barão em seu modo afetado habitual, não deixando dúvidas que pressionava implicitamente a primogênita._

_Estafada, ela obervou o pai de soslaio, travando com ele uma guerra fria e sem palavras._

_- Eu acho incrível que vocês falem dos outros sem perguntar a opinião de todas as partes interessadas – Alec interveio. – Seria muito engraçado se não fosse comigo._

_- Seu pai sabe o que é melhor e dispensa a sua opinião – rechaçou-o e deu continuidade às instruções que daria a filha. – Depois que eles extraírem o que conseguirem de Newton, os jornalistas virão até você, e é fundamental que melhore esse seu rostinho. Você é uma mulher, tenha sempre em mente isso, e uma mulher deve despertar sempre a piedade, a simpatia, ou no máximo o encanto, não o temor! Recomponha-se e diga que está consternada, que sentirá uma falta imensa do caríssimo garoto Newton, mas que se consola sabendo que ele fará o melhor pela humanidade – por trás do tom didático, também existia algo jocoso. – Devem perguntar também para quando será o casamento, e você responderá que está aguardando a vontade da Providência, que recairá no acordo às vontades de Deus._

_Bella somente concordou vagamente, embora não visse nada de tão belo na ida do namorado à países de Terceiro Mundo, onde só havia gente incivilizada e doenças tropicais, ou tampouco acreditasse em "bênção divinas". Quando foi o momento, cumpriu às instruções de Charlie, um pouco mais fortalecida por apertar a mão de Alec. O ato mais nervoso que amoroso passara despercebido pela multidão de jornalistas._

_Porque era sexta-feira e estava satisfeito com os filhos, o barão permitiu que eles tirassem o dia de folga, sem retornar aos seus colégios. Na porta da relativamente pequena casa vitoriana que os Swan mantinham em Londres, estrategicamente próxima à residência oficial do Primeiro Ministro, avisou-os, como que para escusar-se: _

_- Estou bem ocupado hoje, e a senhora baronesa também. Ela está em Birmingham atendendo no hospital de crianças aidéticas, porque alguém da família precisa fazer estes trabalhos sujos – explicava em seu tom pernóstico. – Amanhã de manhã quero vê-los os dois de volta a Birmingham, porque é importante que eu tenha meus filhos para a recepção ao Príncipe das Astúrias. Alec, treine seu espanhol, ele é insuficiente. Não vou permitir que você fale em inglês, ou que induza sua irmã a falar por você._

_Depois, despediu-se dos filhos como de costume: sem tocá-los. _

_Bella assustou-se quando o irmão, ao pé da porta e às vistas de todos os criados, puxou-a para um abraço. _

_- Não faz mal – consolou, beijando-a nas proximidades da orelha. – Mickey é um otário. Você passará bem sem ele._

_- Eu não quero falar sobre isso..._

_- Acho que o velho Newton não ouviu nada do que vocês conversaram, ele está cada dia mais surdo. Mas eu ouvi, e acho que Charlie também – afastou-se, trazendo o rosto de Bella frente ao seu. – Você transou com o Mickey?_

_Ela afastou-se, constrangida._

_- Que modos são esses?_

_- Você transou com o rato desgraçado – Alec apontou rancorosamente, sem mais se preocupar em duvidar. – E mesmo assim ele foi embora deixando-a sozinha, porque não deixou de ser um bastardo de merda que sempre vai ter mais afinidade com gente pobre e fedorenta!_

_Bella afundou-se nos olhos do irmão, que tratavam de transmitir seu despeito e abominação por Mike e ciúmes por ela. Era fácil deixar-se alagar nos olhos castanhos, tão parecidos com os seus próprios, pertencentes àquele que sempre parecia compreendê-la. Porém, a reação desmedida de Alec parecia apontar seus erros. Ela falhara._

_- Não é assunto seu! – pontuou. – O que eu faço da minha vida, da minha virgindade, não tem nada a ver com o que você pensa. Você é meu irmão, Alec – desvencilhou-se dos braços aprisionadores. – Apenas meu irmão, e o que Mike pode fazer por mim, você não pode._

_- Eu posso, sim! – trouxe o rosto de Bella uma vez mais. – Eu posso fazer melhor, e não a deixaria para trás. Eu amo você... – ela tentava esquivar-se, entretanto ele forçou-a a olhá-lo. – Eu. Amo. Você._

_- Nós somos irmãos, estranho seria se você não amasse – ele desdizê-la-ia, se ela não tivesse a destreza de emendar mais rapidamente: – Contente-se em seguir às instruções de Charlie, porque o seu espanhol é realmente insuficiente, e pare de se intrometer em minha vida. Pegue os seus livros e estude – apesar do discurso vexado, ela mantinha a doçura. – Promete?_

_Alec, não completamente dissuadido, tentou argumentar._

_- Meu espanhol não é tão ruim. Pode não ser tão bom quanto o seu, mas é porque você está dois anos à frente..._

_- Eu falo melhor porque estudo mais – determinou com lógica. – Você vai passar o restante do dia estudando a Língua Espanhola, e se preciso for, você vai virar a noite fazendo isso. Charlie ficaria muito chateado se você usasse os acentos inadequados com o Príncipe das Astúrias. Ele precisa se orgulhar de nós._

_- Ele se orgulha de você. – segurou o rosto da decepcionada irmã para garantir que ela entendesse. – E eu também me orgulho._

_O rapaz de quatorze anos conhecia Bella tão bem quanto o pai, contudo apenas ele estava ciente da frustração que ela acalentava. Se a Charlie sobrava aptidão para racionalizar as situações e encará-las de forma analítica, como um balancete composto de número e resultados, faltava-lhe a sensibilidade para problematizá-las e entender as relações de causa e efeito. Charlie sabia tudo que a filha era capaz, contudo apenas Alec conhecia os desdobramentos no emocional da mesma._

_- Prometa que vai estudar para não deixar Charlie constrangido? – ela acarinhou suas bochechas, fazendo-o amolecer._

_- Mas eu queria mesmo era jogar futebol..._

_- Charlie não está feliz por você se interessar mais por atividades esportivas que por tarefas acadêmicas. Ele falou comigo em retirá-lo do time do colégio..._

_- Não! – apressou-se. – Minhas notas são boas, não há motivo para o Xerife me proibir de jogar._

_- São boas, mas não tanto quanto poderiam ser – organizou sua gravata com capricho. – Prometa que fará o que Charlie mandou._

_Há muito Alec não se preocupava em agradar o pai. Porém, tornar sua irmã feliz era, para ele, tão elementar quanto respirar._

_- Apenas por você – sublinhou. – Tudo._

_O rapaz estreitou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para um abraço apertado. Beijava-a nos cabelos e na nuca, procurando suavizar o humor dela e, ao mesmo tempo, satisfazer às mais primárias exigências de seu corpo juvenil. Ao mordomo taciturno e esguio que entrava à cena, o momento parecia mais apropriado a um casal de amantes que a irmãos._

_- Com licença, milady – pigarreou, franzindo a lustrosa calvíce. – Há um telefonema. A pessoa se identifica como Lady Alice Brandon._

_Tão discretamente como entrara, o mordomo entregou o aparelho à garota e retirara-se sobressaltado, ponderando se devia pedir asilo ao antigo empregador, o conde de Surrey. Os Swan de Birmingham eram mesmo muito estranhos._

_Sem demora após desligar o telefone, Bella retocou o suave batom cor-de-rosa sem fazer uso de espelho e organizou algum dinheiro e celular dentro do casaco do colégio. A Alec não escapou sua agitação._

_- Não vá! Aquela lunática da Alice resolveu matar aula e vai te levar para fazer merda?_

_- Eu não volto tarde – comprometeu-se apressada, sem convencê-lo. – Amanhã de manhã estarei aqui para irmos a Birmingham..._

_- Amor, acho que você deveria ficar. – segurou seu braço e brecou sua partida precipitada. – Você não está bem, e sua cabeça não é o que está funcionando melhor no momento. É só ver a última atitude desesperada o que causou. O seu coração está partido..._

_Ela enxergava no irmão a voz da razão, embora não soubesse do que se tratava um coração partido. Talvez um ego em pedaços estivesse mais de acordo com o que sentia._

_- Eu voltarei cedo para você, ainda a tempo de tomar sua última lição antes de irmos dormir. Me aguarde com o nosso cobertor e o meu travesseiro ao lado do seu – buscou um sorriso, mesmo com a expressão delatando nervosismo. – Você vai ficar em casa e obedecer a Charlie. Não me decepcione, querido._

_Com o peito apertado e o estômago dando cambalhotas, Alec assistiu-a sair pela mesma porta que entrara pouco antes. Mesmo entristecido, não deixou transcorrer muito tempo ocioso, pois Bella pedira que ele estudasse espanhol e não havia forma de resistir-lhe. Ela era seu ópio, e o rapaz vivia para vê-la orgulhosa dele._

_- Tem certeza que não estamos indo para a filial do fim do mundo? – sentada no banco do carona, Alice perguntou após milhares de vezes consultar os mapas embaralhados no colo._

_O rapaz que dirigia visivelmente alcoolizado tragou calmamente o cigarro de haxixe e o passou para trás. Por ter perdido a atenção, atropelou uma lixeira e lançou seus dejetos pelos ares, mas recuperou rapidamente o controle. Henry Carey gargalhou, visivelmente satisfeito por testar a potência do Chrysler do pai, um diplomata americano radicado na Inglaterra._

_- Delicinha, estamos indo a Brixton – desferiu dois tapinhas travessos na coxa da neta da rainha. – Fique quieta e relaxe. Só goze no final da noite._

_Bella, pouco atenta ao que conversavam, aspirava sofregamente à fumaça odorífica do cigarro que lhe ofereceram. Haxixe californiano. Ela detestava-o, porque na contramão de relaxá-la, deixava-a zonza. Preferia continuar fumando a maconha que trouxera da escola, porém detestava fazer desfeitas, mesmo que dirigida a alguém tão abjeto quanto Carey. Foi aos tropeços que escorreu para fora do automóvel, recebendo irritada no rosto os últimos raios solares da tarde._

_- Ainda está meio vazio, mas não ficará assim por muito tempo – Henry avisou, enquanto beijava luxuriosamente o pescoço de Alice. – A festa está apenas no início. Vamos subir comigo, delícia?_

_Deixando a amiga entretida, Bella não perdeu seu tempo analisando aquela morada, tampouco raciocinou longo tempo para encaixar uma mansão de quatro andares em um bairro tão operário como Brixton. Perdida em seu próprio fracasso, legou o que restava do haxixe ao chão e ignorou os assovios e aplausos por onde passava, quanto mais os rapazes que tentavam interceptá-la pelo braço. Por não se importar que os outros machos de sua espécie a julgassem atraente e não estar no humor de suportar as atenções recebidas nessa direção, procurou o interior da casa, onde devia estar mais vazio._

_No que devia ser uma sala de estar bastante familiar por sinal, com fotos de crianças e animais de estimação, havia somente três pessoas de estranhas proveniências. Elas estranharam a presença de uma menina tão jovem, vestida em uniforme da escola que atendia a nata social, e não compreenderam aquela improvável presença em uma festa em Brixton. Bella escolheu um sofá de dois lugares, o único vazio, e desabou ali. Sua cabeça doía. Estivera drogando-se e bebendo há muitas horas._

_Não podia afirmar se dormira._

_Mãos impertinentes apertavam suas coxas e tentavam desabotoar-lhe a blusa. Não precisaria quantas eram, mas estava certa que era mais que um par. Não se tratava do suave toque de Mike, e sim de algo mais potente e menos consciencioso._

_- Largue-me ou do contrário farei um escândalo! – ela ameaçou sem abrir os olhos. Mesmo tão letárgica, deve ter soado algo um tanto aterrorizadora, pois os intrujões retiraram-se._

_A festa tornara-se algum ponto da noite o que Henry prometera, Bella pôde perceber pela batida alta de música Techno e pelas vozes que iam e vinham. Não havia como desfrutar dela, devido ao efeito das drogas. Um sono que não a deixava dormir realmente apossara-se do seu corpo, deixando-a imóvel no sofá, e ao mesmo tempo sensível ao que ocorria a sua volta._

_- Amor, acorde – alguém carinhosamente afagava sua testa. – Por quê...?_

_Bella esforçou-se para abrir os olhos e contemplar o seu menino. Ele parecia-lhe desfocado, e atrás dele estava Alice._

_- Bonita, não é melhor você curtir essa fossa toda em casa? Eu vou com você, podemos prender Alec no armário e fazer uma festa de pijamas só para garotas..._

_Coçando os olhos, Bella recostou-se._

_- Para que essa preocupação? Eu estou bem, só preciso de um tempo – demonstrou o máximo de irritação que era possível estando tão grogue. – E você, Alec? Eu não mandei ficar em casa estudando espanhol?_

_- Eu fiquei, amor. Mas você prometeu voltar cedo e já são quase dez horas da noite._

_A garota assombrou-se._

_- Isso tudo?_

_- Isso tudo, Bonita – Alice interpôs-se. – Alec ligou e fez com que eu contasse onde estávamos, e se quer saber, foi até bom. Eu não devia tê-la trazido._

_- Você fez errado em arrastar meu irmão para isso aqui. Não vê o quanto poderia ser perigoso?_

_- Eu não sou uma criança! – o rapaz embirrou._

_- Lógico que não... meu homenzinho de quatorze anos... – ela caçoou dando-lhe três palmadas no rosto zombeteiras. Ele colheu sua mão determinadamente._

_- Eu sou um homem._

_Havia um quê de malícia nos olhos do irmão desconhecida a ela, que era perceptível mesmo em seu atual estado confuso. Bella procurou algo de blefe na expressão, ou talvez uma piada, mas não encontrou._

_- Eu preciso de algo para despertar..._

_- Um energético? – ele questionou._

_Alice torceu os lábios diante de sua ingenuidade. Alec não compreendia seu divertimento, ou tampouco o ar estafado que Bella assumiu, como se ironizasse do questionamento. Em fato Bella, com seus olhos vermelhos, gestos lentos e fala confusa, parecia-lhe muito diferente. Imaginou que ela houvesse agarrado às escondidas uma das pílulas coloridas que a mãe utilizava para dormir._

_- Você tem? – Bella gritou a Alice para que fosse ouvida mesmo com as batidas da música, ignorando-o completamente._

_- Acho melhor não, Bonita. Ainda prefiro a opção da nossa festa do pijama._

_Bella revidou seu gesto de amizade com uma mirada irada. Como Alice atrevia-se a decidir o que era melhor para ela e fazê-la de fantoche? Irritada que lhe cerceassem a prerrogativa do livre-arbítrio, Bella esforçou-se para levantar, mesmo trôpega._

_- Eu vou ficar para conseguir o que quero – escorada pelo irmão, enfrentou-a com o que restava de sua bravura. – Se você quer mesmo uma festa do pijama, faça uma com Alec!_

_A pequena bufou, dando-se por vencida. Ela conhecia a amiga bem o suficiente para estar certa que cumpriria a promessa, e preferia emprestar-lhe a droga que possuía, de boa procedência por ter vindo de um fornecedor conhecido, do que permitir que ela conseguisse por vias próprias naquele estado alterado. _

_- Tudo bem. Mas e o seu irmão? – lançou a pergunta desafiante, esperando ganhar tempo._

_Bella o escrutinou por trás das nuvens proporcionadas pelas drogas. Acariciou seus cabelos de modo terno e quase maternal, refletindo o quando saíra diferente do que o pai visara. Careciam-lhe a força de espírito, empatia pessoal e senso de responsabilidade que seriam inerentes ao herdeiro do baronato, e que Charlie desesperadamente procuraria em sua prole. Por isso mesmo, Alec era eternamente poupado e a obrigação de estar acima de todos os padrões recaía sobre a irmã, que era pressionada a compensar tanto sua condição de mulher quanto a inépcia do garoto que era herdeiro pelo motivo mais elementar de ter nascido homem._

_- Alec não vai se importar. Ele precisa crescer – constatou pausadamente. – Eu não posso ser a única a arcar com as responsabilidades._

_Pela primeira vez, Bella refletia se era mesmo justo ser puxada pelo pai em todas as direções para preencher os requisitos que ele julgava razoáveis. Enquanto o irmão podia conviver pacificamente com sua mediocridade, Bella era compelida por Charlie a parecer magnânima e generosa diante dos olhos da sociedade, quando na verdade gostaria de lamentar a partida do namorado para tratar de pessoas que viviam misturadas aos porcos e próprios dejetos em um país distante._

_Alec assistiu uma Alice hesitante retirar de dentro do casaco de escola um saquinho plástico transparente cuidadosamente embrulhado e entregá-lo a contragosto para Bella._

_- Tem uma nota? – ela perguntou. – Eu acho que não trouxe dinheiro algum..._

_- É claro._

_O que veria a seguir mudaria em Alec sua concepção de mundo, pois não esperava que a irmã mais velha, acima de todos os julgamentos, o exemplo clássico a ser seguido utilizado pelo pai, conjuntamente ao próprio, espalharia uma carreira de cocaína pura sobre o braço de madeira envernizada do sofá. A música no ambiente, não tão alta quanto lá fora, era capaz de ensurdecê-lo, e as luzes fracas que provinham da festa no jardim através das cortinas, podiam cegá-lo. As drogas estavam distantes de Alec, um rapaz travesso, é verdade, mas que fora blindado contra as mazelas do mundo._

_Após aspirara duas carreiras seguidas com o canudo improvisado pela nota de dez libras, Bella estava instantaneamente mais desperta._

_- Ainda tenho uma carreira sobrando, vou guardar para mais tarde... – o brilho excitado que assaltava seus orbes chocolates atraíram-no de volta para o encanto que o prendia sempre, desta vez mais poderoso. – A não ser que você queira cheirar._

_- Bonita! – Alice advertiu._

_Bella rolou os olhos em sua direção, e quando retornou a atenção a Alec, divertiu-se com a maneira estupefata com que ele a estudava. Encontrava-se preso a ela, admirado com a autoconfiança que ela esbanjava. Alec não conseguia perceber o despeito por trás dos trejeitos intimidadores de sua irmã._

_- Ele não vai cheirar – Bella atestou desafiando-o. – Ele é uma criancinha._

_- Eu não sou uma criança! – ele arrancou o canudo de dinheiro de sua mão, contestando-a. Mirou-o por alguns segundos a mais, ainda desconhecendo ao certo como agir. Bella gargalhou no fundo._

_- Alec, você não deve – Alice contemporizou. – Não é legal para você, e Bella não está falando sério._

_- Estou sim! – Bella debochou. – Se Alec não quiser o pó, eu quero!_

_- Eu vou pegar!_

_Ao desafiá-lo, ela pretendia tanto rebaixar quanto corroborar sua condição de mais fraco. Em sua mente drogada, ela trilhara vagamente o plano de oferecer a Alec a droga que ele certamente recusaria, e assim, fazê-lo acreditar que ele não passava de uma criança, enquanto ela era a adulta. Vê-lo aspirar à carreira de cocaína causara nela um misto de horror pelo mau feito, mas, acima de tudo, uma inebriante sensação de poder. Se Mike resistira a ela, o irmão não o fizera._

_Assistiu-o espremer os olhos, confuso e sentindo a ardência. Naquele instante, caiu em si que o pai reprovaria seu mais novo ato, e acima de tudo, ela se reprovaria. _

_- Desculpe-me, querido – atormentada, abraçou sua cabeça abaixada. – Nós..._

_- Eu amo você – levantou-se aos poucos, limpando as secreções do nariz ainda sensível com as costas das mãos. – Eu não sou como Mickey, o que você me diz tem importância. Eu passei o dia inteiro estudando, sendo que eu odeio estudar. Aqueles livros todos são um estorvo para mim – ele vomitava palavras com ânimo renovado, devido à rápida atuação da cocaína. – Estou aqui, amor. E ele não._

_Bella levou as mãos até a cabeça, sem saber exatamente, em um mar de lamúrias, o que lamentar em primeiro lugar. Correu para fora da casa com destino ao jardim, e encontrou-o diferente de quando ali chegara, com muitos jovens dançando a música ao som ensurdecedor. Alguns jaziam caídos, e outros se refestelavam em orgias livremente, sem distinguir homens de mulheres, atos públicos e atos privados. Bella perguntou-se que horas eram, e quanto tempo realmente havia passado letárgica no sofá. Pisou em uma poça de vômito, contudo não conseguiria se importar menos, se desejasse. Seu fracasso com Mike não lhe saía da mente, entretanto necessitava também escapar da visão de seu irmão drogado, fora do juízo, submetendo-a à declarações que ela preferia ignorar._

_Alec foi ao seu encalço. _

_- Escute-me pelo menos dessa vez. Eu não sou uma criancinha estúpida e idiota que você tem que levar pela mão... – ele dizia a bravos pulmões para que sua voz sobressaísse através da música eletrônica, segurando-a pelo braço quase ao ponto de torcer. – Não sou mais isso, amor. Não sou mais o filho rejeitado de Charlie, não me sinto mais assim, a sua proteção não é mais necessária!_

_- Você é um bebê, é o meu Alec, o meu garotinho..._

_- Eu não sou mais uma criança, nem preciso de você... não nesse sentido – repetiu enquanto trazia suas mãos para o peito ternamente. – Mesmo que o pastor tenha dito que está errado, eu não sei se é verdade. Por que seria errado querer tão bem alguém?_

_- Meu bebê, meu príncipe, você está confuso... – negou com a cabeça enfaticamente._

_- Eu não estou confuso... meus pensamentos já estiveram confusos, mas sempre por você – suas palavras apaixonadas mantiveram-na estática, em choque. – Mas hoje eu já não estou mais atormentado ou duvidando. Eles tentaram de todas as formas que eu duvidasse, primeiro o pastor, dizendo que eu era um pecador e devia me penitenciar, depois o atendimento psicológico da escola, que diagnosticou que o que tenho é simplesmente resultado das incertezas da adolescência, e que é normal para um garoto alimentar uma paixão platônica pela irmã..._

_- Você não é..._

_- Escute-me até o final! – ele impôs com determinação. – O que se passa em meu coração não tem nada a ver com o que os psicanalistas dizem e também não é pecado. Como pode ser loucura, ou contra as leis de Deus, que eles dizem ser um cara bacana e generoso, amar uma garota? Dane-se que ela é minha irmã, isto é apenas uma daquelas sacanagens do destino – seus olhos brilhavam como reflexo das antigas lágrimas de culpa, que já não vertia mais, por se sentir um tão errado quanto apontavam. – Eu odeio Mickey por ele poder tocá-la livremente, sem se preocupar quem vai ver, o que vão pensar, enquanto eu... eu tenho que me policiar a todo momento! Eu o odeio com a mesma força que amo você – a violência da confissão, ao contrário de afastá-la, trouxe-a para perto, mais cúmplice dele. – Bella, eu te amo tanto que chega a doer._

_Muitos anos após, diriam a Bella que o amor verdadeiro não dói, não destrói, entretanto a sua inexperiência a levou, naquele momento, a crer que o amor era mesmo tão danoso. Seu maior exemplo de pessoa apaixonada era Renée, a instável mãe, que fizera do marido o referencial de vida e sofria com a indiferença, infidelidades e deslealdades constantes. Agora havia Alec, o precioso irmão, que exprimia um amor proibido com a mesma virulência de um Byron deteriorado pela tuberculose. Sim, ela concluiu, o amor realmente doía._

_- Eu amo você também – ela abriu os olhos intolerantes à luz devido às drogas, propositalmente irritando-os. Bella aplicava-se a dor como meio de martirizar-se, pois não era humano ter tanto prazer em apenas tencionar o que pretendia fazer. Pela primeira vez, estudou o irmão com olhos clínicos de mulher. Ele era lindo como um Cupido crescido, e, segundo suas companheiras de quarto, ele era muito quente. Jamais se atreveram a dizê-lo na frente da super-protetora irmã mais velha, contudo ela escutara-as segredando diversas vezes em conversas não endereçadas aos seus ouvidos. _

_Alec desenvolvera-se muito no último ano, quando assumira de vez o posto de zagueiro do time de Ethon, barrando colegas mais velhos. Seus ombros eram largos como o necessário para alguém que jogava em sua posição, e ele era alto, já contando bons quinze centímetros a mais que a irmã – e o seria muito mais até o fim da fase de crescimento._

_- Você não me ama da mesma forma como eu te amo – ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, fechando ao máximo as distâncias. – Me dê uma chance. Permita-me libertar para você um pouco do sentimento que me obrigaram a prender. Nós não somos errados... eu não sou uma aberração... _

_Ela estaria melhor se esquivando das declarações do irmão, fingindo que não existiam, ou no mínimo, abominando-as. Entretanto, ela considerou-as um bálsamo ao ego em frangalhos, e sentiu restaurar, como um grande castelo de alvenaria, a autoconfiança em seu poder de persuasão._

_- Você não é, querido – Bella miou, massageando Alec na área de encontro entre a nuca e o couro cabeludo, onde sabia que Mike gostava de ser tocado. – Você é o único que importa, pois nós nascemos para ficar juntos. Será que você sente isso na mesma intensidade que eu?_

_Ele trouxe a boca até a testa da irmã, estalando pequenos beijos, cheirando a essência que ele reconheceria entre tantas outras. Morangos. Seus campos de morangos eternos._

_- Eu sinto, amor – murmurou._

_Bella refestelou-se na sensação única de ter o controle uma vez mais. Finalmente, depois de um dia onde estivera completamente perdida, sem reconhecer-se a si mesma, duvidando de suas aptidões e talento, ela estava novamente em casa. _

_Ela podia manejar Alec, e ela quase gritou de felicidade ante a descoberta. Não conhecia por ora o prazer máximo do orgasmo, contudo duvidava que fosse superior àquele contentamento supremo._

_- Beije-me, príncipe – sua voz manhosa continha o sorriso – Prove-me que você não é mais uma criança._

_Alice, mais afastada do que se desenrolava, captada novamente por Henry Carey, virou o rosto para não assistir. Algo em seu interior, um dos pressentimentos tão usuais a ela, avisava que não devia servir de testemunha. Embora a festa estivesse cheia, poucos conheciam os irmãos Swan, e os que incorriam ao risco, estavam ébrios ou drogados demais para estarem conscientes. Alice preferiu não ver o modo com que Alec trouxe a cintura de Bella para mais perto de si, submetendo-a a um beijo passional, que em nenhum momento fizera concessão à condição de membros da mesma família, com vigorosos movimentos de língua._

_Até àquele momento, Bella nunca fora objeto de uma demonstração de luxúria tão explícita, nem mesmo por parte de Mike. O namorado, sim, na maior parte do tempo optava por se comportar como um irmão._

_Bruscamente, muito mais cedo que Alec gostaria, Bella reuniu toda sua força e empurrou-o. Despertara, enfim, para o inusitado da situação. Ela não apenas acabara de trair o namorado que há pouco havia partido como o fizera com seu irmão de sangue, seu bebê. Ainda um menininho. Aterrorizada com o ato, levantou a mão até os próprios lábios trêmulos._

_- Fomos tão errados... – ela constatou._

_Alec segurou seus ombros, não atentando para a dimensão do horror da irmã._

_- Não fomos errados, foi maravilhoso – sorriu enlevado. – Eu fantasiei com esse momento há anos. Nós temos muito dinheiro, amor. Podemos escapar pelo mundo, levarmos a vida da forma que quisermos, não precisamos dar satisfações ao Xerife._

_- Não! – ela berrou, extravasando o repúdio pelas palavras que escutava e pelo ato que ela própria desencadeara._

_- O quê? – o rapaz parecia confuso._

_- Nós não vamos embora, porque o nosso lugar é exatamente como estamos. O que ocorreu entre nós foi errado e antinatural – Bella explicitou pausadamente, mais serena do que realmente estava. – Foi uma besteira, mas não é um mal completo. Apenas um beijo, não é mesmo? Nada demais. Tivemos um momento de fraqueza, ou melhor, eu tive, eu errei, assumo toda a culpa._

_- Não há culpados – ele chacoalhou-a pelos ombros, tentando fazer com que a personalidade de minutos atrás retornasse. – Você não vê que eu não vou abandoná-la jamais? Está tão cega assim?_

_- Esqueça! – retorquiu, beirando ao desespero. – Você trate de esquecer isso, querido, porque eu vou esquecer... quem está cego não sou eu, como você não percebe que, se continuar propagando essas besteiras, trará a ruína de nossa família? Alec, se algum jornalista houvesse clicado este nosso... este nosso... deslize, Charlie estaria arruinado politicamente, e nós seríamos apontados e exonerados da sociedade? – quanto mais falava, mais o desespero indômito atacava-a, recebendo como combustível a excitação causada pela droga. – Eu não quero nem pensar! Eu não seria mais recebida pela rainha... o que todos pensariam de mim? E Mike?_

_Vê-la soar tão esnobe aos seus sentimentos, enquadrando somente a honra da família e o status perante a aristocracia, despertou em Alec a chama da rebeldia, que seria alimentada pelo que restava de sua curta vida._

_- Você é burra ou pretende ser? Eles foderam com você, Bella! – bradou para a irmã com o corpo projetado para frente, deixando-a temerosa pela própria integridade física. – Charlie, Mike, a porra da sociedade, a velha da rainha, todos eles! Todos eles foderam com você, um por um seguidamente em fila indiana! Eles continuam fodendo com você e comigo. Mas você permite, porque prefere estar com o rabo inflamado de tanto ser fodida, desde que continue sendo a filha favorita do barão Swan, o respeitável parlamentar, que algum dia deve se tornar Primeiro Ministro! Você é a filha perfeita para compor o quadro ao lado do Xerife, embora eu e Renée sejamos os dejetos que ele prefere esconder por trás do brilhantismo de vocês dois, não é assim? – caçoou azedamente, as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto sendo sacudidas para longe e respingando na face de Bella. – O que eles não sabem, aqueles que você pensa dever satisfações, é que você sofre... você não queria dar para o seu namoradinho meio plebeu, meio nobre, você não queria, você se droga, você está violada! Eles continuam te fodendo de frente, de costas, de lado, de quatro, e você merece, você implora para que eles façam isso, e depois continua sorrindo para todos e trocando amenidades em espanhol, francês, italiano, ou qualquer outra língua fodida que o Xerife te mande usar!_

_- Alec, controle-se. Nós estamos em um lugar público. Podemos discutir em casa..._

_- Aquela não é minha casa, mas quem sabe seja a sua? – ele largou seus ombros, e em seu olhar havia o que Bella jamais gostaria de ver dirigido a ela. Decepção. – Eu vou sair por aí, espairecer, tentar me conformar que não sou feito para o mundo no qual fui criado, e que você, amor, é uma farsa._

_Bella vislumbrou as costas de Alec virando-se para ela, e um estranho instinto avisou-a que aquela conversa fora um divisor de águas. Ele desapareceu em meio à multidão de jovens que dançavam a música sem qualificação de estilo, e quando ela deu por conta que não era aconselhável que o rapaz drogado fosse embora sozinho, não conseguiu ultrapassar a turba. Diferentemente de Alec, ela era pequena e leve, não contava com seus ombros de zagueiro para empurrar e derrubar um por um._

_Alice alcançou-a menos de meio minuto depois._

_- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta._

_Bella tentou manter-se firme, contudo o pranto que a assediava era mais forte em persistência e o sofrimento era imenso demais para ser contido. Desabou no chão de joelhos, sujando o uniforme de escola com a lama do gramado e as bebidas que o poluíam. Alice trouxe-a para o ombro e cantou em seu ouvido palavras consoladoras._

_Após poucos minutos, Bella refez-se e enxugou os olhos. Ela era orgulhosa e não costumava lamentar-se._

_- Essa cocaína que você me deu é muito boa. Tem mais dela? _

_Alice sabia que não adiantava negar-lhe algo que pusera em sua lista de desejos, e no mais, ela não conseguiria. Considerava-se esperta o suficiente para não contrariar Bella._

* * *

Edward continuou a olhar em frente, diretamente ao pára-choque do Volvo, como fizera durante todo tempo que em que Bella estivera a falar. Ela o observou de esguelha, calada, aguardando o momento em que ele a expulsaria de sua vida. Não possuía ilusões de que ele ultrapassaria sua moral e valores familiares para tentar ser compreensivo, e no mais, ela não se julgava merecedora de bondade. Envergonhada de apenas olhá-lo, desviou a atenção para as próprias mãos que tremiam.

- E depois? – ele demandou.

A luz solar emanava através do pára-choque do veículo, obrigando-a a comprimir os olhos.

- Quando eu estava drogada o suficiente, despistei Alice e fui atrás de Alec. O senhor me encontrou no caminho.

Ainda mantendo uma postura ilegível, Edward prosseguiu o interrogatório:

- Você foi para Birmingham depois que a deixei no Taxi?

- Exato.

- Você encontrou Alec lá?

A ela custou reveladores milésimos até responder.

- Sim...

- Vocês continuaram a briga em casa, sob o teto dos seus pais? – sem confrontá-la, ouviu-a balbuciar uma resposta positiva. – E depois, Isabella?

Bella calou-se, restringindo-se a analisar as próprias mãos, sem verificar nada de especial. Edward adivinhou-lhe a tensão e a batalha interna.

- Você não vai falar – constatou. – Você precisa, antes que esses segredos acabem de vez com o que resta de vivo aí dentro...

- Eu tenho um toque de Midas às avessas*! – esbravejou. – Tudo o que toco vira pó!

_*Midas (722-105 a. C), Rei da Assíria, personagem lendário e conhecido por seu dom de transformar em ouro o que tocava._

Visivelmente alterada, Bella tampou o rosto com as mãos, prestes a cair ao choro. Á muito custo, ritmou a respiração para não fraquejar, mas pulou sobressaltada ao sentir a mão consoladora de Edward em sua nuca. Ele fitava-a a primeira vez desde que soubera sua parcela da verdade.

- Compreendo sua dor, mas você não pode se culpar pelo destino do seu irmão. Ele era um pára-raios de problemas porque gostava, e teria conhecido as drogas com ou sem você. Ela e os marginaizinhos caminham juntos.

- Alec era uma criança que apenas pensava em jogar futebol, cuja maior infração até este maldito dia era cabular as aulas da escola – mesmo mais consciente, sua declaração soava como um lamento. – Era um pouco confuso e ciumento, verdade seja dita, mas ainda possuía a inocência característica da infância, com todos os sonhos e ilusões de ser feliz. Eu o convenci a experimentar drogas para prejudicá-lo, porque eu tinha inveja por ele poder ser despreocupado e por Charlie poupá-lo. No fundo, eu desejava que ele fosse tão podre quanto eu – ela fez uma careta de asco contra si própria. – Eu gostaria que ele tivesse todas as cicatrizes que eu tive por ter sido jogada ao fogo tão cedo, por ter precisado agradar àqueles velhos corruptos que Charlie levava até Birmingham, por ter a obrigação de sempre ser a melhor aluna, a melhor filha, enquanto Alec... a Alec era permitido ser apenas aprovado na escola todos os anos.

Bella lembrou-se das tantas vezes na infância que teve que comprazer os visitantes de Birmigham, os embaixadores, príncipes, nobres estrangeiros ou locais, com as amostras do seu grego ou francês perfeitos, ou como aos cinco anos sentava-se com os adultos à mesa e manejava os talheres com tamanha perfeição. "Não é incrível que uma criança nessa idade tenha tantas realizações?", o barão jactava-se com esnobismo. Na altura da adolescência, não houve melhora na situação geral, uma vez que Charlie fez valer seus onerosos investimentos na educação e etiqueta da garota e exigia sua presença em reuniões políticas.

Notando que seus pares se encantavam em ter por perto alguém tão jovem e de aparência frágil de presa, pois como boa parte dos homens, entretinham-se com a possibilidade da corça, ele despertou para o fato que as negociações transcorriam mais ao seu favor com Bella ao lado. Ela utilizava a coqueteria e magnetismo pessoal para manejá-los, como sequer era possível ao pai, desprovido de um belo sorriso de mulher e do viço da juventude. Em pouco tempo, Charlie contaria com sua colaboração para modernizar também seus discursos no Parlamento.

- Mas o seu irmão ter experimentado drogas com você não poderia ser a origem para o que viria a seguir. Muito menos ele se declarar apaixonado pode ser a porra de uma causa... – amenizou Edward, buscando tranqüilizar, antes de tudo, a si próprio. – Alec era um drogado que gostava de arranjar em confusão, ele arrancou cinco dentes de uma puta...

Bella tornou-se em sua direção, e novamente Edward não se sentia à vontade para encará-la.

- O senhor ainda não entendeu! Eu praticamente obriguei Alec a se drogar, e depois ele não soube mais como parar!

- Ele não era um viciado, Isabella. Só tinha como único talento arranjar encrenca...

Ele observou-a engolir em seco e recuar muito atormentadamente no banco do carona.

- Que meu irmão não era um viciado em drogas foi uma mentira repetida muitas vezes, que mesmo assim não se tornou verdade – ela esforçava-se dolorosamente para admitir. – Ele não era um daqueles drogados que suava frio e quebrava as coisas quando estava abstinente, mas isso não o fazia menos dependente. No último ano de vida dele, eu não me recordo de tê-lo visto uma vez sequer em que ele não estivesse alucinado, às vezes mais, às vezes menos. Ele podia parecer exatamente o mesmo debochado e descontraído de sempre para os demais, mas para mim não. _Eu sabia_. Alec usava drogas para _sobreviver_, porque não suportava levantar todos os dias, ver o que tinha e existir.

Edward permaneceu pensativo, preferindo não assumir o quanto se encontrava com a mente tumultuada. Ele não estava no direito de julgá-la, entoava mentalmente como um mantra. Dentre tantas pessoas, ele era quem menos possuía a retidão moral de escrutinar os pecados alheios, entretanto não podia dizer sem cair na mentira que a revelação de Bella não o chocava. Ele, um bom filho e irmão, sempre atento a preservar a família, recrimava instintivamente atitudes contrárias. Não era natural, tampouco tolerável.

Atordoado, lembrou-se de fragmentos da conversa que tivera com Charlie Swan, os quais nem a força de vontade o fizeram esquecer.

"_- Hamlet fez de um tudo para alcançar a vingança. De tão anestesiado que estava pelo vinho da amargura, passou por cima da enjeitada amada e sequer ouviu seus gritos de socorro – inclinou o corpo para frente, com o sangue correndo rápido pela expectativa em desferir o golpe final – E todos nós sabemos o que aconteceu com Ofélia, não sabemos, Masen? Ela enlouqueceu e se suicidou. Pobrezinha!"_

Era óbvio que o Hamlet às avessas recriado por Charlie era, na verdade, Bella, com o enjeitado Alec encenando o papel da sofrida Ofélia.

"_- Eu fui professor de Línguas Clássicas por muitos anos, tive excelentes alunos em Cambridge. Mas poucos se mostraram tão competentes como minha filha. E não estou falando isso pelo aprendizado da minha disciplina, mas sim pela forma com que ela aprendeu direito como é a vida. Eu a ensinei tudo que ela sabe, e ela aprimorou meus conhecimentos de forma tal, que me derrotou sem piedade... É mais fácil para ela me enxergar como pai relapso que admitir que ela própria foi a pessoa que mais lucrou com a fraqueza do irmão. Porque ela fez isso sem dó."_

Mesmo à época, não acreditara que o barão de Birmingham falasse algo menos que a verdade. Ele encaixara finalmente o quebra-cabeça que por tanto tempo se esforçara para montar, e o resultado era uma imagem de filme de terror. Sentia-se capaz de digerir uma situação clássica de incesto entre Bella e seu irmão, um furor, uma paixão adolescente proibida, mas custava para compreender dois irmãos que pura e simplesmente batalharam para destruir um ao outro, um por inveja, outro por ciúme derivado de um amor não correspondido.

- Alec tentou destruir você também, Isabella. Vendo que você não podia ser dele definitivamente, tratou que não fosse de mais ninguém. Ele morreu, ele já era, mas você está viva e pode lutar contra isso...

Ele não pretendia olhá-la, mas fê-lo. Bella estava com a cabeça apoiada de lado contra o vidro fechado do carro, parecendo muito desolada. Entretanto, Edward não era capaz de ter-lhe pena, pois o papel da vítima nunca fora o dela, tampouco o da presa, apesar de combinarem às mil maravilhas com sua aparência de anjo. O pai a criara tal como um brinquedinho, porém o que não contava era que o seu objeto caminharia sem que fosse necessário dar-lhe corda e teria suas próprias vontades. De certa forma, Bella, esmeradamente treinada para aquilo que Charlie pensava que ela devia _ver, falar e ouvir_, não fora preparada para a mais elementar arte da vivência. Teve sua primeira amostra que nem sempre conseguiria sobrepor suas vontades com o namorado, anos antes, e com o irmão aprendeu que a manipulação possuía efeitos contra-indicados.

- Eu vou procurar um psicanalista para você – informou.

Ela pulou em seu lugar.

- O quê?

- Você não conseguirá nada sozinha, ainda não se convenceu disso? E eu já fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer, e a porra da verdade é que estou exausto de andar em círculos! – seu descontrole fez com que Bella se encolhesse, sem saber que tamanha revolta era dirigida contra ele mesmo. Era desolador para um homem com o tamanho do seu ego reconhecer o fracasso. – Eu vou fazer com que o melhor profissional deste país filho da puta arranje horários, nem que eu tenha de mandar dar choques em seus colhões, arrancá-los e dar de comer aos cachorros do vizinho... e se o desgraçado morrer de hemorragia, eu juro que o faço regressar diretamente do inferno, mas ele vai atendê-la, Isabella!

Bella reservou-se em alerta durante o arrancar do carro, ensimesmando-se todo caminho até a casa. A atmosfera estava pesada, e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar. Ademais, após a fase das ofensas, estavam entrando na rotina dos longos períodos de silêncio.

- Eu não sei o que fará com a sua vida depois que minha filha nascer, mas até lá, quem decide por você sou eu – Edward avisou após estender a porta do Volvo a ela.

- Adiantaria discutir? – ela questionou retoricamente.

Sua resposta inesperada foi fria e concisa: – Não.

Tocou-a rigidamente na nuca, expondo seu rosto à apreciação. O cheiro que emanava dela, por si só, deixava-o confuso, era um misto de inocência, perfume caro e algo a mais que existia somente naquela mulher. Mesmo sem saber como se portar, desceu os lábios e roçou-os levemente com os de Bella. Sentia falta daquela textura macia, da respiração doce e até do gosto do seu batom.

Insatisfeito com tamanha vulnerabilidade de sua parte, ele afastou-se.

Edward a evitaria o restante deste dia e os que se seguiriam. Tinha em mente a conversa com Carlisle quando sua filiação veio à luz, em que concluíra que alguns segredos eram essenciais à vida de um casal para se preservar o respeito, o amor e a admiração. Mesmo que muito se esforçasse, reprovava a conduta dela com Alec, quem se tornava cada vez mais objeto de sua pena, e começava a cogitar se Bella possuía discernimento psicológico para criar uma criança. Quem sabe fosse empurrá-la demais? Falara a sério quando lhe disse que não era justo se preocupar demais com as expectativas de outrem, e de menos com o que ela mesma gostaria.

Talvez não fosse correto impor a Bella a maternidade, sacrificá-la com o tormento que ainda perduraria por tantos meses. Se existisse outra solução além do aborto, o mafioso a abraçaria com afinco, mas estava em um beco sem saída. Até a filhinha nascer, não havia modo de transferir para si a total responsabilidade, oferecendo a Bella finalmente a oportunidade de existir e ser feliz do jeito que era.

E descobrir-se tão inútil e fracassado não era fácil para Edward Masen.

* * *

**Depois de tanto, tanto tempo, aqui estou eu... mais de um mês, não é mesmo?**

**Não sei se ficou claro, mas eu destrinchei uma noite em 3 partes. A 2ª parte, quando Edward encontrou a Bella na rua, foi a primeira a ser relatada há uns capítulos atrás. Esta que vocês leram agora foi a 1ª parte, que relatou o princípio da noite, que explicou o porquê do desespero da Bella, o porquê ela estava tão drogada quando o Edward a encontrou. A próxima parte a ser postada em breve, a 3ª, relatará o que aconteceu depois que o Edward e a Bella se separaram... acho que é a mais aguardada, talvez?**

**Ah, sim, estamos com novidades. Infelizmente eu estou tão sem tempo, que não respondi qualquer comentário! Li a todos com o maior amor e carinho, mas responder fica difícil... e minha consciência pesa, viu? Então para amenizar meu drama, criei uma campanha. Quem comentar decentemente vai receber uma surpresa especial via email (é só deixar o endereço), um conteúdo exclusivo de "Entre a Nobreza e o Crime", que deverá chegar para as felizardas no intervalo entre esta postagem e a próxima. Não vamos dizer o que é, apenas que é um prato cheio para as ansiosas se tornarem mais ansiosas ainda!**


	8. LIVRO II Capítulo XIII

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

- Com dinheiro o senhor não precisa se preocupar – ele voltou a salientar. – Estou ciente que um divórcio como o meu seria tudo, menos barato, em qualquer situação. Mas eu desejo pressa e agilidade. Ou melhor, _eu exijo_ agilidade e todo empenho que o senhor possa ter – inclinou-se sobre a mesa, fazendo com que o advogado instintivamente se esticasse para trás no assento. – E estou disposto a pagar caro por esta agilidade. Não volte a pedir um ano para cumprir todos os trâmites, o senhor me deixará muito, mas muito, nervoso.

- Senhor Masen... – o advogado idoso titubeou. – Quando estou falando em _muito dinheiro_, não quero dizer vinte ou trinta milhões. O senhor construiu todo o seu patrimônio durante a vigência de um casamento de dez anos com Tanya Denali, e é o direito legal dela reclamar, por baixo, uma cifra em torno de quinhentos milhões de dólares em dinheiro e bens espalhados por todo o Reino Unido...

- Se Tanya pedir quinhentos milhões para assinar a porra de um papel de divórcio, ela terá quinhentos milhões.

- O senhor não está contando com o detalhe fundamental que este será um divórcio provavelmente resolvido por litígio? – o advogado encarou-o por cima dos óculos de leitura. – Quinhentos milhões correspondem à metade dos seus bens oficiais e é o que a senhora Denali terá direito indiscutível em qualquer tribunal. Mas ela poderá barganhar...

- Novecentos milhões – Edward ofertou, levando à surpresa o profissional com quase cinqüenta anos de carreira e os demais presentes, Emmett e Carlisle. – Vou dar qualquer porra que ela quiser, mas quero o divórcio em um mês. É o seu prazo.

O Dr. Buchard, um dos maiores advogados especializados em direito familiar nos países de língua inglesa, fora advertido por seus pares criminalistas o que Masen pretendia avisar quando mencionava _prazos_ e o quanto era rigoroso com eles

- Senhor Masen...

- Novecentos e cinqüenta milhões. Novecentos e oitenta milhões – a paciência se esvaía dos olhos sanguinolentos do jovem mafioso. – Um bilhão! Eu pagarei um bilhão de dólares pela porra da minha liberdade porque é uma ninharia para mim, nunca mais o senhor se atreva a tentar dizer o que é caro e o que é barato! – esbravejou. – Eu tenho o triplo disso espalhado em vários lugares do mundo!

- Edward, acalme-se... – Carlisle procurou apaziguá-lo.

- É, cara, não é para tanto – Emmett interveio.

Edward inspirou e expirou fundo, sem conseguir consolo. Ultimamente, andava à flor da pele e sujeito a grandes ataques explosivos.

- Estou apenas tentando dizer que dou uma foda para qual meio o senhor recorrerá, desde que consiga o meu divórcio em um mês ou dois, no máximo.

- Senhor Masen, compreenda, não é apenas uma questão de dinheiro em espécie e seus vários outros bens móveis. Esta casa, por exemplo... – Dr. Buchard manteve a calma aparente. – Ela entrará na partilha dos bens. A senhora Denali terá tanto direito a ela quanto o senhor.

Indômito, Edward esquadrinhou o ambiente em que se encontravam, a sala do piano do palacete de Oxford, qual transformara em escritório improvisado. Sobre a mesa, existiam três porta-retratos: uma foto de família de Carlisle, Esme e as gêmeas; uma recordação da viagem que fizera com Bella aos Alpes Suíços, mostrando-os abraçados e descontraídos em uma pista de sky; o maior porta-retrato continha um retrato impresso em papel fosco preto e branco. Era a linda imagem de estúdio de Isabella subtraída do quarto de Alec, qual desistira de ocultar ultimamente. Talvez algum dia apresentasse aquela fotografia à filha, para que soubesse o quanto a mãe era linda e especial com seus ares de nobreza.

- Este teto não estará envolvido em qualquer partilha com Tanya, porque ele e tudo o que está debaixo dele pertencem a Isabella Marie Swan – rolou os olhos, tal como se dissesse algo no mínimo previsível. – Eu fiz uma doação para ela em vida.

O advogado maximizou seus olhos cheios de rugas, que tratavam de deixá-lo ainda mais arguto. Aquele pequeno palacete valia bons milhões de libras, e jamais, em sua ampla experiência, vira homem mais generoso com uma amante que aquele tal Masen. Após Dr. Buchard ser dispensado, Emmett extravasou a surpresa:

- Ela mereceu uma casinha como esta? – gesticulou para o redor. – Boceta de ouro!

- Cale a porra da boca!

Emmett levantou ambas as mãos, rendendo-se.

- Foi mal, chefe! Mas é só o que eu gostaria de saber, se a boceta realmente vale...

- Você não precisa saber de porra nenhuma – Edward pôs-se de pé a caminhar, para que não apelasse para a violência contra o assessor, e caminhou para a janela lateral do cômodo, que oferecia uma boa visão da parte traseira da casa. – Se esforce para aprender melhor o pouco que sabe e cale esses comentários estúpidos... o que Jasper tanto conversa com Isabella?

Ele gostaria de ser a água clorada da piscina para tomar conhecimento do que Jasper falava para entreter tanto Bella. Ela estava sentada com um vestido leve de linho e os pés na água, aproveitando o sol e aquiescendo esporadicamente ao rapaz que se apoiava na borda. Seja lá o que tanto dizia, na certa interessava imensamente à moça, e Edward reconhecia quando ela não estava sendo estritamente polida.

- O que foi, meu filho? – Carlisle quis saber.

- Ao menos ela não está só de biquini... – Edward comentou consigo.

Irina apareceu à paisagem com roupa de banho, estendendo a Bella o frasco de protetor solar. Estava só, pois era esperar demais que Kate estivesse acordada em um dia de sábado às oito horas da manhã, e sentou-se ao lado de Bella para que ela lhe espalhasse a loção nos ombros e nas costas. Após proteger a irmã de Edward do sol, puxou o vestido pela cabeça e preparou-se para cair na água, deixando-o irritado.

- Bem na frente do pervertido do Jasper? – reclamou ao léu.

- Edward, ainda temos alguns assuntos importante para discutir antes de sairmos – Carlisle lembrou, sem saber o que o filho tanto via à janela.

- Eu odeio esse drogado... – praguejou rilhando os dentes. – Por que Alice sempre vem com ele? Ele é a porra do rabo dela, por acaso?

Edward relaxou um pouco – bem pouco. – ao constatar que Jasper conversava com Irina e sequer relanceou Bella, ao o suficiente para se permitir ao prazer de estudá-la deliberadamente. Embora um desconhecido dificilmente reconhecesse sua gravidez mesmo em trajes de banho, ele sabia determiná-la mesmo vestida. Não que ela não continuasse quase tão esbelta como sempre, mas uma inconfundível barriguinha já estava lá, presente a um observador tão atento quanto ele. Seus seios inchados quase pulavam para fora do biquini, e quando ela levantou-se para mergulhar, ele notou que o mesmo acontecia com o traseiro.

Os sorrisos de Irina atravessavam a janela e chegavam aos seus ouvidos, bem como a conversa a respeito de negócios de Emmett e Carlisle. Alice e Kate dormiam em cima, e um punhado de criados circulava pela casa. A casa estava, como sempre, apinhada de pessoas, quando na verdade ele preferia estar sozinho com Bella. Quando comprara a casa, imaginara em fazer amor com ela em todos os cômodos, incluindo piscina e jardins, porém poucas vezes estiveram fora do quarto trancado. Se não fossem pelos hóspedes constantes, as criadas podiam flagrá-los a qualquer momento. Não era de estranhar que na única oportunidade em que tivera Bella exclusivamente para si, naqueles dias na ilha, ela voltara grávida.

Se possível fosse, ele correria para fora do escritório, retiraria aquelas roupas formais, cairia com Bella na piscina, a tocaria, beijaria e chuparia das formas que ela gostava, depois a penetraria devagar, com toda a consideração para não machucá-la. Para Edward, as palavras educadas que trocava com ela para perguntar como estava não eram suficientes. Estava saudoso dos gritos de prazer, e da forma frenética que ela ronronava quando alcançava ao orgasmo.

Como forma de protesto por se manter abstinente do seu corpo quente, seu membro inferior reclamou em uma áspera ereção, deixando-o extasiado com a possibilidade de ir para fora e ao menos conferi-la de perto, mesmo já sabendo como tudo terminaria: ele sem coragem para insinuar o sexo que tanto queria e procurando um banho de ducha gelada.

- Chefe, acorde! – Emmett conclamou.

- Mas que porra...? – tornou-se tomado pelo assalto, buscando esconder a excitação.

- Se ligou para o mundo?

- Emm e eu estamos falando a respeito de Felix Volturi – Carlisle disse. – Parece que acabou de atravessar o terceiro derrame cerebral e continua vivo, mesmo com todas as seqüelas. Ele não anda e seu lado direito está completamente paralisado, na verdade vive mais como um vegetal. E de pensar que foi o homem mais temido do mundo...

- Hoje em dia ele é o terror das enfermeiras. Dizem que continua o mesmo tarado de sempre! – Emmett fez galhofa.

Ainda bisbilhotando Bella, que se divertia lançando água com os pés em Jasper e Irina à piscina, Edward dedicava apenas parte da atenção ao pai e ao assessor. Ela estava maravilhosa com o biquíni preto de bolinhas brancas, que apenas privilegiavam suas novas formas.

- Volturi foi enterrado em vida. Há pelo menos dez anos que ele não consegue fazer frente à Denali, para que eu tenho que perder meu tempo pensando nele? – esnobou ao velho mafioso italiano, sem desviar o olhar da cena na piscina. – A minha guerra não é contra os italianos.

- Neste ponto eu tenho de concordar, filho. Sua guerra é contra Denali, não contra Volturi – na franqueza de Carlisle existia um quê de preocupação. – Como alguém que trabalhou para ele durante trinta anos, a certeza que tenho é que Denali não se dará por contente apenas espoliando os seus bens. Ele não se importa com o dinheiro mais do que com a própria honra, e abandonando Tanya, você o afrontou como homem. E perceba que ele já tinha motivos para querer destruí-lo bem antes disso... mas Denali não poderá contar com os associados da organização para destruir você, nem aqui, nem na Rússia, nem em qualquer lugar do mundo...

- Lógico que não. Sendo Tanya estéril, e Bella estando grávida – Emmett completou.

- É muito mais simples explicar aos integrantes da enorme rede que a Máfia comporta que você engravidou uma mulher, e pretende oferecer um lar à sua nova família, que tentar convencê-los que quer se divorciar de uma porque se apaixonou por outra. Não sendo a mulher deixada para trás uma Denali. Você foi esperto e paciente, estou orgulhoso demais.

Edward envaideceu-se pelo elogio de Carlisle, contudo não o suficiente para se esquecer que para concluir seus planos precisara oferecer Bella praticamente em sacrifício, como descobrira tardiamente.

O toque do celular de Emmett assaltou o ambiente, uma música hip hop norte-americana cuja letra falava sobre carros importados, mulheres e iates. Edward rolou os olhos pelo amigo submetê-los àqueles constrangimentos, preocupando-se que Bella porventura escutasse aquilo. Certamente seu decoro seria ferido. Por outra via sem vexar-se, foi sem escusas que o assessor saudou a pessoa do outro lado da linha:

- Grande Esme! Tudo na tranqüilidade? Quando você vai me convidar novamente para tomar aquela sopa de inhame? Eu e a Rose podemos levar a Coca-Cola e a sobremesa... bolo de chocolate com soja para Kate... Como assim, nós já verificamos o jornal de hoje? Só para ver a virada espetacular do Machester, que jogão, você precisava ver...- Emmett piscou, e transformando no apagar das luzes a expressão divertida em alarmada, ouviu-a por vários segundos. Em seguida, assoprou por cima do aparelho celular: – Vocês estão sabendo?

O arrebatamento do usualmente tão despreocupado Emmett não deixava margens para dúvidas. Um grande e inesperado evento, de efeitos públicos astronômicos, desenrolava-se naquele momento.

* * *

Naquele ensolarado dia em Birmingham Palace, Renée Swan viu os raios da manhã invadirem seu aposento privativo. Eles faziam um efeito bonito refletindo nas tiras de ouro do elegante jogo de chá de porcelana, o último presente da filha antes da ruptura total, e mais que isso, eram bem vindos para acalorar sua solidão.

- Senhora baronesa, há um presente – sua dama de companhia, a prestativa senhora Shelton, anunciou em meia-voz. Os empregados dirigiam-se a Renée muito comedidamente, temendo partir sua alma tão frágil e sofrida, pois no fundo penalizavam-se dela.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, Renée viu entrar seu jovem pajem borboleteando. Ele era um rapaz muito jovem e magro, de reflexos loiros artificiais nos cabelos, sobrancelha retocada e traços delicados de donzela. Charlie detestava os homossexuais, contudo ela conseguia mantê-lo sob a fria recomendação de não deixá-lo sair dos aposentos privados. O criado lhe entregara sorrindo uma braçada de lírios frescos cor liliás, os mesmos que ela recebia no Dia das Mães desde que se entendia como uma. Estranhou que chegassem para ela no aniversário.

- São da milady Bella? – o jovem perguntou, mesmo soando indiscreto. – Tão lindas...

A baronesa confirmou, sorrindo com emoção. Procurou alguma mensagem no cartãozinho preso às folhagens, mas nele não vinha mais que a assinatura da filha.

- Arranje o jarro mais bonito que tenho e encha de água... aquele que o imperador japonês me presenteou quando fomos visitá-lo!

Sua animação contagiou inclusive o pajem, que correu saltitante pela porta. Ele deixara os jornais e revistas vespertinos sobre o jogo de chá, conforme Renée se daria conta muito após, já ao tomar o chá de hortelã que usualmente fechava o desjejum.

Mesmo que não fosse grande apreciadora das notícias do universo além dos muros do palácio, elas serviam para distraí-la. Inteirava-se o que podia a respeito de Charlie, mas não bastava para diminuir as distâncias que os separavam. O marido, agora ministro, visitava Birmingham muito pouco, e no compasso inverso ela era cada vez mais avessa à vida agitada de Londres. A baronesa estava a atuar pessimamente como esposa, bem sabia, deixando de acompanhá-lo às viagens oficiais, eventos políticos e sociais. Se ao menos pudesse contar com Bella...

Muito despretensiosamente, a baronesa analisou as notícias do dia, sem se ater realmente a qualquer uma. Como uma pessoa sensível e piedosa com o mundo, chocava-se com a miséria e corrupção, mas esforçava-se para se inteirar superficialmente de todos os assuntos em nome das conversas sociais. Charlie batia sempre na tecla de que não era apropriado para ele, um político, ter uma esposa alienada, e o senso de obrigação de Renée, tão severamente incutido desde que nascera, obrigava-a a ser obediente e cuidar para jamais desapontar o marido.

Subitamente, sua atenção desviou para a manchete principal.

**ENTRE A NOBREZA E O CRIME**

_Divórcio divide império criminoso russo das empreiteiras e tinge com novas cores a nobreza titulada_

Com as mãos trêmulas, Renée folheou o jornal até a página indicada e, se por acaso acreditasse que seu assombro não poderia aumentar, estaria enganada.

_**Crimes de nobreza**_

_Para apimentar mais a crise econômica que abateu todo o mundo no último ano e levou a perda de trezentos e cinquenta mil postos de trabalho em todo Reino Unido, o conglomerado Denali das empreiteiras russas está prestes a se dividir. Foi revelado por fontes documentadas que Edward Masen, o diretor do grupo apontado por especialistas como responsável pela recente modernização da mesma, está pleiteando divórcio da esposa Tanya Denali. Buscando a separação, Masen não põe fim somente ao casamento de mais de dez anos. Ele põe em risco a segurança dos empregos dos mais de cem mil colaboradores e prestadores de serviço da Denali Empreiteira. (...)_

_Figura recorrente nas manchetes policiais por sucessivas acusações de estelionato, homicídios triplamente qualificados, torturas, tráfico de armas, drogas e pessoas, Edward Masen esteve em voga recentemente por um dos muitos julgamentos em que esteve no banco dos réus. Contrariando as expectativas e sob o coro de protestas dos ativistas de direitos humanos, ele foi absolvido. (...)_

_Masen é apontado como amigo de poderosos. Entre seus aliados estariam banqueiros, policiais da Scotland Yard, donos de grandes cadeias do comércio nacional, juízes, membros ativos do parlamento britânico e uma dama da nobreza responsável por fornecer ao magnata vínculos sociais poderosos. Há meses atrás esteve em uma das comemorações do jubileu de ouro de Sua Alteza na companhia de Isabella, filha do ministro das Relações Exteriores, o barão Charles Swan. Ao que tudo indica e nossas fontes atestam, a paixão de um mafioso por uma nobre é o pivô da ruptura entre Masen e Denali, e a causa principal de mais uma incerteza no mar de angústias da crise mundial. (...)_

_As previsões – as mais otimistas – especulam que a construção civil deixará de gerar cinquenta mil empregos, fato que ocasionará a redução no poder de compra de mais de cem mil pessoas. Após a saída da fábrica da Volkswagen do país, este será o evento isolado com maior implicação econômica nos anos 2000. (...)_

A reportagem, que ocupava cinco páginas do jornal mais importante do Reino Unido, também era um dossiê de fotos reveladoras. A primeira fora claramente retirada do álbum de casamento, mostrando os juveníssimos senhor e senhora Masen saindo da Igreja Ortodoxa em que se comprometeram em matrimônio; Edward ouvindo atentamente algo que Eleazar lhe falava em um campo de obra, com chapéus de construção civil na cabeça; Charles Swan segredando algo a Isabella durante um leilão da Chistie's, mostrando aos holofotes cumplicidade entre pai e filha; Edward Masen segurando Isabella Swan pela cintura, durante a chegada ao Real Opera House; Isabella recebendo um beijo no canto da boca do recém-absolvido mafioso na euforia pós-julgamento; e por último, uma seqüência mostrando a profunda intimidade do casal, que muito surpreendeu a convencional baronesa. Era Bella tomando sol em um iate, deitada de bruços, com Edward deitado de lado. Na primeira, ele brincava com os lábios em sua nuca. Na segunda, ele desamarrava a parte superior do seu biquíni. Na terceira e última, ele beijava e lambia suas costas desnudas, fazendo-a sorrir. Obviamente, eram fotos de espião.

Era o tipo de intimidade que ela não toleraria que fosse tomava pública sequer a um casal unido nos ditames da lei e religião.

Consternada, Renée colocou o jornal de lado. Em breve a imprensa procurá-la-ia, retirando-a da paz conseguida no interior do país, e ela tinha horror a aparições públicas. Sua filha agora era oficialmente a concubina de um criminoso, e a reclusa baronesa não saberia justificá-la. Bella destroçara sua reputação e acabara de jogar o nome da família no limbo.

- Algum problema, senhora baronesa?

- O que será da minha filha? – perguntou-se baixinho, sem encontrar resposta.

* * *

- Não é tão grave assim – Carlisle consolou. – Eles não sabem nada sobre o bebê, e mais cedo ou mais tarde eles ficariam sabendo do divórcio. E além do mais, Denali podia entregar provas contra você que nenhum promotor de justiça conseguiu até hoje.

Edward estava nervoso demais para se importar que outro, além dele, dirigisse o Volvo. Sentado no banco do carona, ele limitava-se a olhar para frente do pára-choque esperando que a ansiedade os fizesse chegar ao destino o mais rápido possível. Existia semana pior para o helicóptero entrar em manutenção?

- Ele não ousaria me manda para a puta que o pariu. Ele sabe que eu não iria sozinho! – mostrou um dos jornais amassados e mostrou-o ao pai. – Você já viu isso, a forma como eles estão apresentando meu relacionamento com Bella? Como se fossemos dois animais no cio que estão pouco ligando para a situação do país!

Dirigindo com prudência, Carlisle tentava ocultar que ele mesmo não estava calmo.

- Talvez as ações da Denali se desvalorizem durante uma semana ou duas e se gerem incertezas entre os funcionários, mas o nosso departamento de marketing é eficiente, é só o colocarmos para funcionar. Quanto aos outros negócios... – Carlisle retirou uma mão do volante para gesticular. – Você é o dono da Inglaterra. Eles não obedecem a outro.

- Não estou falando da merda que é o dinheiro! – extravasou a fúria. – O dinheiro é que nem puta, a gente perde, a gente ganha, a gente compra, a gente vende. Estou falando é de imagem pública, uma das poucas porras que dinheiro não paga!

- Você nunca se importou com o que dizem de você, Edward.

- E não me importo mesmo. Mas me importo com o que dizem de Bella.

Ele contorceu os jornais comprados por Emmett um pouco mais cedo. Se o _The Times_ se ativera ao verniz econômico do escândalo, o _The Sun_ descambou para o sensacionalismo, não se contentando em pintá-lo como o clássico marido infiel que divertia-se fora de casa, mas também esculpindo Lady Isabella no molde da destruidora de lares.

Com os ânimos revoltados, Edward bateu a porta do carro com brutalidade. Ele e Carlisle apresentaram rapidamente suas credenciais na recepção do campo de tiro, contudo não enfrentaram grandes inquietações para conseguir um stand com rapidez. Por Edward freqüentemente recorrer ao campo de tiro para acalmar-se, e por constantemente haverem motivos para tanto, seu tratamento era preferencial. Em menos de dois minutos, foram transferidos para o guarda-volumes, onde se despiram dos seus pertences e Edward deixou o paletó.

- Eu também não creio que Isabella ligue muito para o que estão falando. Vocês já vivem juntos há quase um ano...

- Ela não precisa, porque _eu_ faço isso por ela – ajustou os protetores auriculares. – Ela pode não saber o que quer da vida, mas _eu_ sei que a última coisa que ela pode querer é que estes jornais a exponham como uma puta.

Carlisle assentiu, compreendendo-o naquele ponto. Também não gostaria que sua mulher fosse devassada a esses termos. Eles foram saudados por um jovem instrutor de tiro com aspecto simpático, contudo Edward dispensou-o com um aceno de cabeça. Ele alimentou com cartuchos a arma que escolhera, uma _Taurus Raging Bull, _poisembora as pistolas estivessem em sua preferência nas operações práticas, revólveres o exercitavam melhor por exigirem perícia redobrada para recarregá-los.

- Como estão as consultas dela com a psicóloga?

Mesmo com os protetores auriculares, Edward escutaria tudo referente a Bella.

- Mesmo que ela esteja ainda com grandes resistências para conversar com a Sra. Weber, ao menos ela não reclama de ir a Londres duas vezes na semana, ou tentou quebrar minha coleção de vinil, ou envenenar minha comida em represália. Tudo vai melhor do que eu pensava.

Ele desferiu uma nova série de disparos à bandeja de tiros, sendo certeiro em todos eles. Os barulhos explosivos efetuados pelo revólver o fizeram se refestelar na adrenalina.

- E vocês dois, como casal, como estão indo? – Carlisle perguntou sem reservas, ainda alimentando a própria pistola, embromando para atirar. Diferente do filho, ele não sucumbia à emoção de simular a morte de outro Ser Humano.

Edward relembrou uma vez mais todas as fotos com dor emocional, quase transformada em física. Aquelas apresentadas pelo _The Sun_ ressaltavam Bella enquanto mulher atraente, mostrando-a em trajes de banho durante suas viagens, bebendo drinks tropicais e fumando cigarros finos, como todo o artífice da sensualidade. Em outras estava com Edward, ou sentada em seu colo, ou então tendo as pernas lisas preguiçosamente acariciadas.

- Ela cuida de mim, mesmo que jeito dela. Fez ontem meu almoço, minha janta, e se preocupa que eu coma e durma. Se há algo que não posso acusá-la, é de não demonstrar esforço para melhorar – ele mordia o maxilar enquanto recarregava com destreza o revólver. – Mas eu não posso ter de Bella o que mais preciso. Eu sinto falta dela vinte e quatro horas por dia, de sua simples presença ao meu lado, para algo mais que me levar comida no escritório ou me mandar ir dormir às duas da manhã... – mirou à estante de tiros e desferiu nela outros projéteis, esvaziando o tambor. – Eu sinto falta de quando ela ia até mim para conversar, ou para me ver trabalhar, ou então para pular no meu colo, porque queria transar.

Carlisle assentiu. Estava habituado a conversar com o filho nesses termos, sem dosar as palavras.

- Ela está grávida, e as mulheres nesse estado exigem certos cuidados, não pode se esperar delas o que elas faziam antes. É lógico que a vida sexual não precisa ser interrompida, mas levando-se em consideração todo o histórico de Bella...

- Histórico é o caralho! – ele bufou e olhou o revolver com desgosto. – Eu tenho tentado compreender, tenho sido tolerante com as variações de humor, com seus momentos de silêncio, e tenho dado espaço a ela. Mesmo com o choque, eu não a condenei por porra nenhuma... – referiu-se veladamente às recentes revelações da aristocrata. – Ela é uma pessoa, não uma máquina de erros e acertos, mas eu também não sou. Ontem à noite, eu... fiquei me esfregando no travesseiro que surrupio diariamente do quarto dela igual a um cachorro – entregou a arma na mão de Carlisle e fechou os olhos, angustiado. – Eu cheirava o travesseiro e lembrava como era bom meter com o nariz afundado nos cabelos dela, mas o inferno de quem já conheceu o melhor, é que mãos e imaginação não se comparam à porra da realidade.

- Edward, você...

- Vamos embora? –interrompeu-o. – Se eu tenho que fazer, que seja de uma vez.

Mais controlado, o mafioso captou as chaves do Volvo e cumpriu sem incidentes o percurso de duas horas à Birmingham. Subindo à colina que levava até o palácio, ele estava imune à beleza do local em um dia ensolarado, e no momento em que abaixou o vidro fumê do carro para identificar-se à portaria, um vento gélido subiu a espinha. Ali era frio a qualquer época do ano.

Como era de se esperar, a imprensa não tardara em espreitar alguma resposta de Birmingham, e enquanto esta não vinha, colhiam o que podiam. Os flashs pipocaram em sua direção

- O barão está em casa? – incomodado, questionou ao mordomo que lhe escancarou cortesmente a porta do carro.

- Não. O senhor barão está no exterior a trabalho – ele informou plácido, advertindo-o de que não era apropriado mencionar um membro da nobreza titulada sem o pronome de tratamento.

Edward desceu do automóvel e desamassou o terno.

- Como estou? – organizando a lapela, perguntou a Carlisle.

- Como um homem de respeito e que tem intenções sérias – estreitou-o pelos ombros. – Estou muito feliz com a sua decisão.

Edward sorriu brandamente, contudo sem atingir os olhos. Ansioso e não sem resolução, subiu os degraus que o levariam até a porta principal do Palácio de Birmingham, aberta por outro mordomo menos frio, mais jovem e incrivelmente efeminado.

- A baronesa já foi avisada, e solicita que seja aguardada na Sala Dourada.

Ele assentiu, apesar de não fazer idéia que diabos era a Sala Dourada. Carlisle fez menção em segui-lo, solidário, entretanto Edward impediu-o:

- Não – impediu-o. – A partir daqui é comigo. Me meti sozinho nessa, e vou resolver sozinho.

- Eu sou seu pai...

- Você é meu pai por mérito, algo que vai muito além do sangue – sorriu levemente. –

Mas até que não verificar se o barão estava em casa foi bom, porque eu realmente preciso conversar com a baronesa. E a sós.

Carlisle anuiu, respeitando sua decisão. O mordomo tão leve como uma gazela instruiu a uma criada para levar e servir chá ao visitante, e encarregou-se de encaminhar Edward ao que ele chamou de Sala Dourada. Eles subiram três lances de uma escada redonda em formato de irregulares caracóis, que Edward brincou mentalmente como pertencendo ao castelo da rainha de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Culminaram em uma ala do palácio em que nunca estivera, muito mais intimista e feminina que as demais, com papéis de parede florais adornados com ouro, anjinhos barrocos que seguravam as cortinas e enfeitavam as preciosas cristaleiras do século XVIII.

As flores naturais e os anjos, aliás, estavam em todas as partes em versões, e tudo ali era tão delicado e diferente do restante do Palácio, que ele imaginou estar nos apartamentos privativos da baronesa Renée. No ar, identificava-se odor de flores de todos os tipos, sobressaindo o lírio.

- A senhora baronesa em breve virá atendê-lo – o mordomo escusou-se maliciosamente, analisando-o com admiração discreta. – Com licença.

Se aquela saleta de óbvio caráter privativo se chamava Sala Dourada, o motivo era justo. Como os outros papéis de parede eram florais e de cores neutras, os dali também eram florais, mas ousando em dourado com riscas de vermelho e branco, as cores do brasão da família baronial. O teto era inteiramente coberto com um afresco que mostrava uma cena de corte dos áureos tempos de Carlos I, anteriores ao decepamento do rei diante da Revolução. Seus móveis também dourados eram de estilo barroco mais detalhado possível, acabados em folhas de ouro e estofados em veludo coral.

Na parede sul, havia duas enormes cristaleiras tão bem-lustradas, que não se podia encontrar nela o menor resquício de poeira ou digital, indício que levou Edward a crer que Bella aprendera em casa a exigir que as criadas usassem luvas para manusear os cristais, com a mãe.

Contudo, não foi a limpeza, o ouro, a riqueza ou o minimalismo do ambiente que captaram a atenção de Edward, mas as fotos de família na cristaleira.

- Bom dia, senhor Masen – escutou a voz atrás de si. – Que grande surpresa.

Sem contemplar a baronesa, era fácil confundir sua harmoniosa voz com a da filha. Ela surgiu ao seu lado, trazendo consigo um odor de lírios, a observar o que ele observava, deixando claro em seu perfil que a semelhança com Bella ia além do timbre.

- Eu sinceramente peço desculpa pela invasão...

- Ela sempre foi muito bonita – confessou enternecida enquanto olhava uma foto de Bella com oito ou nove anos, em sua Primeira Comunhão com Cristo. – Meus dois filhos sempre foram muito bonitos.

A baronesa reunia um verdadeiro acervo de fotografias de diversas épocas em sua Sala Dourada, que compreendia todo o ciclo de crescimento dos seus filhos e de sua própria vida. Em seu arsenal de memórias, estavam fotografias preto e brancas da infância na Suíça, das viagens com os pais, os eventos beneficentes que deram cor à agitada adolescência aristocrática, dos bailes da juventude que coroavam sua notória beleza.

- Este na foto é... o barão? – Edward perguntou, numa vã tentativa de reduzir o nó na garganta que o impedia de ir direto ao ponto. Ele apontou para uma imagem de Renée em aos dezesseis, impossivelmente mais parecida com Bella em traje azul de gala, sorrindo para o jovem e bonito homem que a segurava pela mão.

- O senhor meu marido? – assombrou-se. – Oh, não... este é Alexander. Alex Swan, seu irmão mais velho. Uma criatura muito gentil, ele era, e meu par constante nos bailes. Mamãe sonhava que nos casaríamos algum dia... – sorriu genuinamente, mesmo que denunciando não ser acostumada a ao mais elementar gesto de felicidade. – Ela era encantada por Alex, e não era sem motivo... ele era adorável, talvez a pessoa mais amorosa que já conheci, depois de Alec. Ele lembrava muito meu amado Alec, que Deus o guarde em paz – revelou com um pesar tão imenso quanto conformado. – Mas por Charlie que sempre fui apaixonada, mesmo que mamãe o detestasse. Ela dizia que ele era muito voraz, e que destroçava mocinhas como eu, mas havia nele um magnetismo... – seus olhos brilharam sonhadores. – Que apenas vi em Bella.

Edward assentiu em cumplicidade, porque se via aprisionado ao mesmo feitiço, contudo não era nisto que residia seus pensamentos. Estava vagamente recordado de que Charlie não era filho único, porém nunca se ateve a este detalhe. Era Bella quem sempre lhe interessou.

- Este Alexander... o que aconteceu a ele?

O rosto ainda formoso da baronesa tornou-se mais triste do que já era.

- Um tragédia terrível o levou muito cedo. Tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos, o pobrezinho, com tanto o que viver ainda... – lamentou-se. – Foi a primeira grande perda de minha vida e eu nunca mais fui a mesma. A falecida baronesa definhou e desejou a morte, ao menos até Bella vir para nós, muitos anos depois. Mas ninguém carrega uma amargura maior que Charlie, desconfio, apesar de não mencionarmos em vão uma fatalidade tão traumática quanto essa – diminuiu o tom e disse: – Ele se culpa, porque estava presente e não pôde fazer nada.

Edward assentiu, desconfiando que deixara passar um detalhe muito importante.

- O barão e minha filha perderam os irmãos dramaticamente e carregam certas culpas. Eles têm muito mais em comum do que gostariam de admitir – a baronesa devaneou com franqueza. – Mas ao que devo a visita, senhor Masen?

Renée estendendeu a mão como que para oferecer-lhe um assento, e Edward mediu o aposento enquanto insuflava-se de coragem.

- Trate-me como Edward. Eu me sinto mais à vontade – preludiou.

- Imagino que seja um assunto bem sério, Edward – ela disse de maneira neutra, caminhando para tomar uma poltrona e lhe apresentando outra. – Se é referente aos jornais de hoje, eu os já li.

O mafioso sentou-se ao seu lado, e ao encontrar tamanho rancor nos olhos acinzentados daquela mulher elegante, desviou a atenção para o cupido de ouro que adornava a mesa de centro.

- Eu lamento muito...

- Minha filha foi mostrada naqueles jornais como uma meretriz.

- Nunca pretendi que isso acontecesse. Mas tomarei providências que...

- Providências? – torcendo seu bonito nariz, fazendo a semelhança com Bella assombrosa. – Você condenou minha filha a um relacionamento imoral, que a cobriu de desonra e a levou para uma vergonha que a acompanhará para sempre.

Edward obrigou-se a encará-la, buscando transmitir um pouco da determinação que carregava. Renée Swan, em detrimento dos traços amargurados típicos de uma pessoa habituada a chorar com mais constância que sorrir, ainda era uma linda mulher. Seu cabelo artificialmente tingido de um loiro escuro estava presos em um coque aprumado, e mesmo que sua blusa de seda e calça de linho de cor pastel fossem quase austeras, ela transmitia uma sensação de majestade que jamais poderia ser comprada por roupas caras. Para comprovar seus gostos mais simples, uma corrente simples ouro, algumas finas pulseiras do mesmo metal e a aliança de casamento eram as únicas jóias que trazia.

- Eu compreendo a sua opinião, a aceito e concordo até certo ponto – confessou, a voz contida e a emoção saltando aos olhos. – Mas não é como a senhora está pensando, eu e Bella, o que construímos, não é nada parecido com o que esses jornais estão insinuando. Pode parecer inteiramente vazio fazer um discurso assim, principalmente após ler o que foi escrito...

- Não foram apenas textos. E as odiosas imagens? Pretende dizer que também são deturpadas?

Edward fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los. Foram deprimentes também para ele, quanto mais para alguém tão conservador quanto a baronesa.

- São reais. As informações são reais. É verdade que eu não consigo me manter afastado da sua filha... droga, eu não consigo tirar as mãos de cima dela – cuspiu com sinceramente, fazendo a baronesa retrair-se. – Desculpe-me, eu não pretendia ser desrespeitoso, mas este sou eu. Mas que merda... – levantou as mãos apologético. – Desculpe-me, falhei novamente, mas é que para mim ainda é tão difícil falar... como colocar em limitadas palavras o sentimento tão grande, que mesmo beirando o infinito, ainda cabe dentro de nós? Eu sou muito, muito apaixonado por Bella. Ela é a única para mim.

Renée comoveu-se por breves instantes, entretanto recuperou rapidamente a compostura.

- Você é casado, Edward, pelo que me consta. Eu conheci a senhora Masen, ela veio em minha casa, logo minha filha não é a única.

Ele esfregou as mãos, notando que toda a água que faltava na boca ressecada se convertia em suor nas palmas.

- Bella é a única. Eu e Tanya já não vivemos mais como marido e mulher há... muito tempo – admiti-lo ainda era constrangedor. – Há duas semanas o nosso processo de divórcio está em trânsito, e o tempo-limite que impus para resolver todas as pendências foi de dois meses. Espero que em breve eu seja um homem livre e desimpedido para amar livremente, sem correr o risco de os jornais me chamarem de monstro infiel.

A baronesa observou-o por vários segundos, sem expressar o que se passava na preciosa cabeça de grande dama. E, mesmo que ela não inspirasse qualquer terror, Edward sentia-se desajeitado como um colegial que era entrevistado pela mãe da primeira namorada.

- Inclusive após o divórcio, se é que está falando a verdade, os jornais não vão esquecer da sua infidelidade e que minha Bella foi sua... – contorceu o harmonioso rosto em uma careta horrorizada. – _amante_.

Contra aquele fato, não havia argumento pertinente para retorquir. Mas em sua árdua escola de conhecimento humano aprendera que, quando o problema era imenso, pior seria começar a exposição por ele. Cabia, sempre, apresentar a solução antes.

- É verdade que eles não vão se esquecer tão rapidamente que eu e sua filha começamos a nos relacionar enquanto eu era compromissado com outra mulher, porque escândalos rendem as boas notícias que o leitor gosta de ver. Mas eles teriam assuntos muito mais interessantes para publicar se eu me casasse com Bella.

Ele demonstrava óbvias intenções formais com Bella, que deveriam, em teoria, comover a formal Renée Swan. O que ele não contava é que a lógica aristocrática entrasse em ação.

- A reparação oferecida é que minha filha se una a um homem divorciado como... como... você deverá ser? – exprimiu o asco. – Nunca concordarei com um absurdo a esse nível! Você deve estar a confundi-la com a pobre coitada da senhora Masen, ou qualquer outra mulher que vocês, homens vis, têm por hábito de pegar na rua – acusou com dureza, não parecendo constrangida pela insinuação vulgar. – O sangue de Bella é nobre incorrupto, ela é simultaneamente uma Swan e uma Dwyner, e mulheres de nossa estirpe não se casam com plebeus divorciados, por mais endinheirados que sejam. Hoje você é está livre, mas e amanhã, quem pode me garantir que será assim? Pelo que me consta, sua lista de acusações criminais é tão grande quanto a de conquistas. Bella deu um mau passo se submetendo a este relacionamento ilegítimo, mas tenho fé que recobrará o bom senso, perceberá que o _entusiasmo_ que tem pelo senhor não passa de confusão, de picardia juvenil, voltará para casa e será como antes.

Renée, mesmo que não conseguisse ensaiar a terça parte da arrogância que a filha ou o marido imprimiriam à mesma declaração, extravasou sua opinião como sendo tão aceitável quanto a verdade indissoluta que a Terra girava ao redor do Sol. Eram conhecimentos imutáveis para ela, transmitidos há séculos de geração em geração, mas não foram eles que o arrancaram da razão. O que mais doeu foi que Renée duvidasse que ele poderia ser um marido estável para Bella, porque ela estava com correta.

Edward arrepender-se-ia futuramente por não permitir que Carlisle o acompanhasse, pois ele não permitiria que nervos indômitos e orgulho masculino lhe subissem à cabeça.

- Eu estou muito feliz em informá-la que não é mais possível voltar atrás! – lancetou audaz. – O caminho que Bella tomou não tem mais volta, não é mais o caso dela voltar para debaixo das asas da mãe e pedir a bênção do pai toda noite antes de ir dormir! E vamos além, este nunca foi o estilo de vocês, os grandes Swan, que são especiais demais, importantes demais, ocupados demais em preservar o próprio sentido de orgulho falido de aristocratas, a quem faltam o menor tempo para dispensar o mínimo de amor aos seus filhos!

- Eu sempre amei meus filhos! – tentou defender-se, mesmo abalada pelas palavras ásperas.

- Oh que lindo amor, responsável por encaminhar dois filhos tão saudáveis ao mundo! – zombeteiro, esboçou um sorriso sardônico. – Um era um marginal de merdinha que está sendo comido pelos vermes debaixo do mármore, ao lado dos antepassados de sangue azul e moral duvidosa, e a outra é uma mulher que está mais acostumada a tirar vantagem dos outros e a permitir que tirem dela, que a amar e ser amada! Bella é uma mulher tão perdida, que aceita se mandar com um cara sem escrúpulos como eu, apenas para fugir dessa linda família que ela tem, e não se acredita capaz de amar a filha que cresce um pouco dentro dela todos os dias! É mais fácil para ela fingir não ver!

O _blush_ rosado que coloria as maçãs do rosto de Renée não ocultou sua lividez mortal.

- Minha filha... está... está...

- Bella me presenterá com uma menininha em menos de sete meses – informou com orgulho incontido. – É isso mesmo. Apesar do meu sangue popular, e da minha árvore genealógica não existir um rei, um duque, ou Primeiros Ministros para ilustrá-la, eu engravidei sua filha.

Renée Swan tornou-se estática em sua posição, mas a desolação estava visível para quem se propusesse a verificá-la, presente em todos os traços finos. Ela estava vulnerável, e Edward apostaria que o primeiro sopro de ar seria capaz de derrubá-la. Instantaneamente, arrependeu-se por ser tão impulsivo. Ali estava em jogo muito mais que seus brios massacrados.

- Eu lamento por ser rude.

- Não aceito! – ela cuspiu, ainda imóvel. – Minha filhinha... meu anjinho... o que será dela? Eu não aceito!

- Não há mais o que aceitar, ou melhor, não há o que a senhora aceitar – levantou-se na poltrona desconfortável para seus ossos. – O que é importante é que eu a aceito, porque a filha é minha. E Bella... Bella também. Eu passei por cima do meu orgulho e da minha necessidade de ser tudo o que importa para ela ao estar aqui, pois esperava que restasse uma gota de sentimento maternal no coração da senhora. Alice me garantiu que não era má, e que apenas a mãe poderia ajudar Bella aceitar algo tão elementar quanto a maternidade, mas pelo visto ela estava enganada – amargo, abotoou o paletó. – Minhas lembranças ao barão. Passar bem.

Não sem amargura pela viagem perdida, Edward tencionava a meia-volta até a porta. Imaginava antecipadamente a bronca que levaria de Carlisle após contar o que se passara na conversa com a baronesa, entretanto, a própria interrompeu seu percurso antes de voltar-lhe completamente as costas:

- Você pretende se casar com a minha filha... de verdade? – questionou encarando o além, os olhos nulos.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Estarei livre para tanto dentro de pouco tempo.

Renée não foi convencida.

- Como ela vai ser chamada pela imprensa, pelos vizinhos, por nossos amigos? De "Senhora Masen II"? – ironizou com acidez estrangeira a alguém dócil.

- Ela será conhecida como minha esposa. Não posso transformá-la na primeira senhora Masen, porque houve outra, mas posso fazer com que ela seja a _primeira e única_ senhora Edward Cullen – assegurou, fazendo os olhos da baronesa saltarem nas órbitas. – Eu descobri recentemente quem é meu verdadeiro pai e decidi aceitar o nome dele, apesar de não fazer a menor importância para mim, tampouco para ele. É tudo por Bella.

O assunto não havia até então sido discutido com outra pessoa, além de Carlisle. Fora dele, inclusive, que partira a sugestão de participar a baronesa daqueles assuntos.

- É apenas um nome de família sem importância – a baronesa deu de ombros. – Sua condição de divorciado se mantém, e o estigma de segunda mulher perseverará sobre minha Bella para sempre, se vocês dois vierem a se casar...

Ela limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto, transmitindo a Edward a imagem do que realmente era: uma mulher solitária a quem fora negado tudo o que importava, a quem amargava os finais de semana sem o marido e a única filha que lhe restara. Esvaída a mágoa por ter sido ultrajado, agora ele podia finalmente sentir pena, enquanto ensaiava a despedida.

- Edward, eu gostaria de expressar uma última consideração! – ela levantou-se, impedindo-o mais uma vez que lhe virasse as costas. – Talvez você esteja sendo injusto com Bella... a respeito do que falou sobre sua partida do lar, o julgamento que faz que Bella pretendia somente nos abandonar. A mim e ao pai – os lábios tremiam, prenunciando o pranto que se tornaria descontrolado. – Mas não é a verdade, Bella nos ama, tal como nós a amamos, ela não se afastaria definitivamente de nós se não fosse por um bom um motivo. Mas surgiu outra prioridade quando o senhor apareceu. Minha Bella o ama muito... – ele retorqui-la-ia, contudo sua pausa não foi maior que um breve suspiro para inspirar o ar. – Eu não duvido que ela nunca tenha lhe falado, mas o amor de Bella por você está em todos os cuidados que tenho certeza que Bella lhe dispensa. O amor de minha filha é o motivo que a levou a não tolerar minha presença em sua vida, porque eu ofereci a bandeira branca quando estivemos juntas na casa de ópera. Ela não suporta existir para pessoas que não o aceitem, nem que tenha de passar a ignorar a própria mãe.

Sem delongas, a baronesa chamou o mesmo criado andrógino que o recebera mais cedo, e assim fez Edward saber que desejava ficar definitivamente sozinha. Ele despediu-se com um aceno educado, porém não era mais consciente dos seus atos. Sem dimensionar tempo e espaço, seguiu o rapaz através dos labirintos do Palácio de Birmingham, vagamente consciente que o odor das flores enfraquecia conforme caminhava, sendo por último suplantado pela essência típica de madeira de laranjeiras e tapeçarias.

Sua cabeça girava com a possibilidade de Renée estar correta na suposição. Será que Bella o amava? Não estava certo, mas decidiu que não. Ela cuidava dele como ninguém, porém era natural a ela, nada de especial, bem como a fidelidade que demonstrava ao retaliar quem o maldizia. Bella era por natureza mais que fiel, era leal.

- Espero que a conversa com a baronesa tenha rendido bons frutos, meu filho – Carlisle sondou-o muito após entrarem no automóvel.

- Não sei se os frutos foram bons – desconfiou. – Você sabia que o barão Charlie não é filho único?

Carlisle refletiu brevemente.

- Sim, é lógico! E você não? – sorriu de canto, não desviando a atenção da estrada.

- Eu não prestei atenção nos relatórios sobre os Swan que Emmett me entregou, a não ser nos assuntos que estritamente referiam Bella.

- Foi há muitos anos atrás, eu era garoto, mas lembro da história. O assunto esteve em todos os jornais do país durante semanas – rememorou. – O filho mais velho do barão de Birmingham sofreu um terrível acidente, mas já se passaram tantos anos, que não consigo precisar exatamente como aconteceu.

- Bella nunca mencionou nada a respeito.

Carlisle manobrou para tomar o atalho que os levaria à Oxford.

- Talvez tenha sido há trinta anos ou quase, muitos anos antes de Bella nascer, e o que ocorreu, seja lá o que tenha sido, foi muito infeliz. Quem sabe seja um assunto delicado para a família até hoje?

Edward fez a anotação mental que no momento apropriado revisaria os relatórios que Emmett lhe fizera, desta vez com mais atenção. Carlisle estacionou no palacete e entrou antes, porque uma das filhas o chamava, deixando Edward mexendo no bagageiro, onde estavam certos documentos nos quais pretendia debruçar-se mais tarde. Viu o o Porsche amarelo de Alice ultrapassar o portão, mas quem saiu de dentro não foi ela.

- Não conseguiu trocar o carro da sua namorada por cinco pedras de crack na boca de fumo? – troçou, fechado o seu bagageiro.

Embora suas roupas asseadas comprovassem que não andara por lugares impróprios, Edward se divertia em irritá-lo, especialmente em um dia em que ele ostentava o bronzeado curtido à beira de _sua_ piscina, ao lado de _sua_ mulher. Jasper rolou os olhos com pouco caso, habituado que verbalizassem descrédito à sua desintoxicação.

- Eu estou limpo há dois meses! – defendeu-se.

- Por que está com o carro de Alice, então, se não foi vendê-lo para comprar suas merdas?

- Fui visitar minha gata, para que ela não morresse de fome. Você não está ainda mais rico às minhas custas, Masen!

- Se você não compra, ainda tem outros otários que engordam minhas contas bancárias nas Ilhas Virgens no seu lugar – Edward gargalhou diante da vã tentativa de ofendê-lo. – Mas se eu fosse Alice, não deixaria meu carro e objetos de valor nas mãos de viciado. À propósito, onde ela está?

Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha loira.

- Nenhum desses leões de chácara espalhados por todos os cantos da casa se preocupou em avisar? Que péssimos funcionários. Alice e Bella resolveram variar e foram ao cinema, sem a mínima preocupação que eu me magoasse por ser excluído do programa – a careta era pretensiosamente divertida, contudo havia uma contrariedade mesclada na forma como retorcia os lábios. – Não que eu goste que Alice saia sozinha com Bella, porque Bella é uma louca nociva, que falando francamente, devia estar amarrada em uma camisa de força, ao invés de se tratar míseras duas vezes por semana com atendimento psicológico.

- Cale essa merda de boca! – Edward defendeu-a, preparando os punhos. – Se você continuar falando merda, eu quebro esse aspirador de pó que você chama de nariz!

O rapaz levantou as mãos, conciliatório.

- Hei, minha mãe diz que eu tenho um nariz bonito e eu quero preservá-lo! – tocou a parte qual se referia, conferindo-a como que para ver se estava realmente lá. – Espero que esses seus guarda-costas sejam realmente bons, Masen. Se Bella voltar a ameaçar Alice de morte com uma arma...

- Eu quebro o teu nariz amado pela mamãe e depois te queimo vivo, para ela no velório não precisar ver o estrago que fizeram nesse teu rostinho! – proferiu a ameaça irado, esforçando-se para sair de cena e evitar torná-la real. – Não jogue com a minha paciência, Whitlock! Eu te suporto aqui dentro porque Alice precisa de você, e Bella precisa de Alice, mas não conte tanto com a sorte!

Edward entrou no palacete com humor alterado, evitando dirigir-se às duas criadas que encontrou pelo caminho. Prudentemente, elas evitaram estar em seu ângulo de ataque.

Chegando ao quarto, ele jogou o paletó e a gravata que estava a sufocá-lo sobre a cama, detestando o quanto ela parecia em ordem. Quando Bella ainda vivia naquele quarto com ele, estavam sempre tão enroscados um no outro entre os lençóis, que geralmente dispensavam a arrumação da cama. Com esses momentos em mente, aliados às imagens de Bella mais cedo, se divertindo na piscina, Edward entrou na ducha, mas estava irritado demais para pensar na saciedade do corpo. Permaneceu mais tempo que o necessário com a cabeça debaixo da água, a pensar em seu tumultuado divórcio, na guerra que sem dúvidas enfrentaria contra Denali, na rejeição de Renée Swan como um marido apropriado para uma mulher de sua família, no que ela dissera a respeito da filha amá-lo. E por último, pensou na menina que chegaria em breve para ele, que seria para sempre sua, e sentiu uma fagulha de felicidade.

Com espírito um pouco mais leve, Edward enxugou o corpo superficialmente, pois a noite estava agradavelmente amena, e vestiu uma calça de moletom. Ao voltar ao quarto conferiu que Zafrina lhe trouxera o jantar como habitual, sem que fosse necessário solicitar, e lembrou que deveria reajustar seu salário. Devorou em menos de cinco minutos a entrada e o risoto aspargos com parmesão, descobrindo, assim, que tinha fome.

Após escovar os dentes, ligou para Rosalie com o simples objetivo de sondar se Emmett andava a quebrar-lhe o coração. Para a sorte do rapaz, tudo transcorria bem, apesar de sua mãe se apresentar como uma megera para a futura nora.

- Seria tão mais fácil se nós tivéssemos nos apaixonado... – ele declarou sonhadoramente, antes de encerrar a ligação. – Estávamos bem com o sexo, nos entendemos perfeitamente no dia-dia, gostamos de conversar um com o outro, nos respeitamos, minha família gosta de você. Não é isso que é importante?

Rosalie gargalhou abertamente do outro lado da linha e respondeu:

_- Que nada, Edward. Casais tão afinados como nós éramos não duram por muito tempo, porque eles são perfeitos demais para se atraírem. O que é importante mesmo é amar, o resto é balela de quem nunca amou._

Edward permaneceu por vários minutos sentado na beira da cama, a refletir. Antes das nove da noite, ouviu um motor de carro que deveria ser a Maserati de Isabella. Pouco depois, alguém batia na porta tão comedidamente, que parecia estar hesitante.

- Está aberta – ele disse.

Abrindo a porta cuidadosamente, e depois a fechando devagar, sem causar qualquer barulho, entrou Bella. Edward levantou-se, surpreso, porque desde a ocasião em que ela se deslocara para o aposento ao lado, ainda não fora visitá-lo espontaneamente. Desde a manhã que lhe revelara a escabrosa origem da dependência do irmão, eles não estavam a sós e sem a presença das gêmeas, das criadas, dos guarda-costas ou de Alice.

- Estou atrapalhando? – parada no meio do cômodo e torcendo as mãos nervosamente, ela questionou-o.

- Você nunca atrapalha – ele reduziu a distância entre seus corpos a um passo. – Como foi o filme?

- Meio bobo – ela esboçou um sorriso sem-graça. – Uma comédia romântica do estilo que Alice gosta de ver.

Edward arrastou para longe uma mecha de cabelo do ombro de Bella, para que ele pudesse ver os pedaços de pele que a roupa deixava à mostra.

- Já sei. Os mocinhos passam o filme inteiro enfrentando situações esdrúxulas, como vexames em restaurantes, sogras psicóticas e amigos sem senso do ridículo. Eles terminam juntos no final?

- Eles terminam juntos – Bella esforçou-se em unir as sobrancelhas. – Por quê?

Ele analisou o modo com que ela mordia o lábio molhado pelo gloss de framboesa, que lhe invadia o nariz conjuntamente ao perfume francês suave e cítrico. Em milésimos de segundo, estava embriagado por sua presença.

- Eu gosto de finais felizes – falou, mantendo-a aprisionada ao seu olhar abrasador. – Você está linda.

Bella lutou para quebrar o contato visual e olhou para baixo, para suas roupas. Alice lhe alertara que a calça jeans de tingimento escuro ovacionavam seu traseiro, e que aqueles saltos altos a deixavam muito sensual para uma moça de boa família. A blusa de tule branco sem mangas, escolhida também pela amiga, propositalmente mostrava uma parte do colo, porque "seria um pecado imperdoável esconder esses peitos tão bonitos", como ela bem dissera.

- Ah... Alice que inventou...

- Você ficou bem toda vermelhinha – tocou-a nos ombros fraternalmente, buscando camuflar outros sentimentos predatórios. – Está ardendo?

- Ai! – ela reclamou, quando Edward apertou seus ombros.

- Não passou o protetor solar? – arreliou. – Aquele filho da puta estúpido do Jasper vai se entender comigo! Será que ele desconhece cuidados básicos a se tomar com uma pessoa tão branquinha como você no sol? Era difícil atravessar por aquela cabeça de maconheiro que ele devia lembrá-la de passar o protetor solar?

- Mas eu passei o protetor solar! – Bella apressou-se em garantir. – Eu apenas esqueci-me de reaplicar nos ombros, porque me distraí brincando com Irina. São apenas eles que estão vermelhos assim!

Edward estudou com cuidado clínico a área qual ela se referia, verificando que sua pele do rosto, pescoço e braços não estavam tão rubras, e sim deliciosamente coradas. Contudo, o tule delicado dificultava e muito sua tarefa de observação.

- Deixe-me ver... – sem demora abaixou as alças de sua blusa. – Ow, você está bem queimada aqui, Isabella.

- Senhor Masen, não há necessidade de preocupação! – ela tentava inutilmente obstruir as mãos que tocavam o ombro recém-exposto.

- Você passou algum hidratante, não é? Eu sinto o cheiro... – aspirou-lhe o perfume despudoramente. – Eu reconheço o cheiro desse que você está usando, está todos os dias no seu travesseiro.

- Amanhã eu vou estar melhor, não passa de uma ardência leve – ela minimizou enquanto descerrava os olhos, inconscientemente aferrando-se aos bíceps dele, embora estivesse perfeitamente consciente da boca que passeava levemente por seus ombros.

- Está vermelho para caralho, depois de arder por não sei quantos dias, sua pele vai descamar. Ou melhor, você pode evitar que descame se passar a loção de manhã e à noite... eu posso ajudá-la com isso – trouxe-a mais para junto de si, intensificando o contato conforme ela suspirava. – Eu fiquei puto com o que aqueles jornais diziam sobre nós.

Mesmo que preferisse manter Bella à parte do escândalo, ele nunca pretendera lhe cercear o acesso aos periódicos e internet, portanto era de se pressupor que ela tivesse lido as notícias do dia.

- Eu não me importo... – ela assumiu, o ar engasgando na garganta, no instante em que Edward substituíra o simples roçar de lábios nos seus ombros por beijos de boca aberta. – Senhor Masen, eu vim aqui porque queria fazer um pedido!

Ele intercalou chupadas em sua clavícula com uma sonora risada, pois era irreal, ilógico e inimaginável Isabella Swan lhe pedir algo. As únicas vezes que ousara a tanto, fora para pedir a cabeça do assassino do irmão e a bancarrota do pai. A possibilidade de um rogo semelhante fazia que a espinha de Edward se enregelasse.

Porém, ele não pôde deixar de se divertir que ela procedesse tão diferente de qualquer outra mulher, que certamente estaria interrogando-o agora para saber onde passara o dia. Não havia como ela saber de sua visita a Birmingham.

- Diga, neném – deslizou uma mão para a cintura e trouxe suas pélvis mais próximas, em busca de um contato mais íntimo. Ela estremeceu, pois não esperava tamanha ousadia após tanto tempo, contudo Edward não se envergonhou da ereção enorme que despontava em suas calças. Ele estava tenso pelo dia estressante, abstinente por tanto tempo, quando ela irrompera o seu quarto com os cabelos soltos, vestindo roupas que a deixavam tão deleitável e trazendo consigo perfumes que o recordava de noite insones. Portanto, testemunhar suas reações viris era o ônus que teria de arcar.

- Eu preciso de um espaço para conseguir pensar melhor... o senhor também não está colaborando!

Ele sorriu por seu tom quase choroso, e por se descobrir mais uma vez o senhor dos desejos dela. Mesmo lamentando a perda, afastou-se e deixou de molestá-la, sentando-se na beira da cama após.

- Venha aqui – desferiu duas palmadas sobre as pernas.

- O que o senhor está...?

- Venha se sentar no meu colo, Isabella – rolou os olhos, como se estivesse a explicar a um alienado mental o óbvio. – Você senta, eu escuto.

Ela franziu o rosto em asco. Como ele ousava ser tão descarado? Não bastava tê-la engravidado?

- Eu não vou sentar! – exclamou desafiante. – Eu só gostaria de pedir ao senhor que...

- Não, não, não, não! – ele cantarolou, tampando os ouvidos de maneira que Bella considerou irritantemente infantil. – Eu não consigo ouvir o que uma mulher tão bonita assim diz, sem que ela esteja sentada no meu colo!

A moça voluntariosamente cruzou os braços, imaginando em que engodo se metera ao se juntar a um homem tão detestável como aquele. Odiou-o um pouco por ter aquele peitoral rijo na medida certa, apetitoso para ser explorado com a mão e cravado com as unhas, que ele fazia questão de mostrá-lo descoberto. E precisava estar tão nu por baixo da calça de moletom? Bella cogitou se no tempo em que estava distante, Edward havia doado as roupas íntimas para a caridade.

Recebendo seu olhar irônico e percebendo que ele não seria demovido da idéia de tê-la no colo, alojou-se conforme a exigência.

- Você não ganha nada sendo tão teimosa, Isabella – caçoou de sua capitulação. – Agora, sim, você pode contar o pedido tão importante que a fez vir até o meu quarto e correr o risco bastante plausível que eu te atacasse.

Bella relanceou-o de soslaio, não percebendo a menor graça na situação. Buscou engolir o orgulho em seco – embora ele permanecesse entalado na garganta. – e manteve uma distância segura da virilha de Edward.

- Eu estava conversando com Jazz mais cedo...

- Não conheço ninguém chamado "Jazz" – fez-se bravo ao lembrar de Bella e o filho do banqueiro conversando na beira da piscina. – Isso é nome de cachorro, não de gente.

- Eu estava conversando com Jasper, foi o que quis dizer!

- Agora eu entendi, vamos falar do arrombado do Jasper – enlaçou-a pela cintura, como que para puni-la. – Em frente.

- Jazz... Jasper está muito preocupado com a gata dele, ele é muito apegado a ela.

- Pobre coitada – pensou em voz alta.

- Como assim?

- A porra da minha boca grande – desconversou. – Continue.

- Jasper disse que Maria deu cria no final de semana passado, e que ela e os quatro filhotes estão sozinhos no apartamento dele. Ele vai todos os dias para colocar a comida de Maria e ver se eles passam bem, mas não se sente seguro de deixá-los sozinhos a maior parte do tempo.

- Não, Isabella, eu não permitirei! – assegurou peremptoriamente, fazendo-a virar-se em sua direção, assustada. – Você não poderá descontar a sua fúria contra a condição de mãe sobre animais que acabaram de vir ao mundo! Nem pense em invadir o apartamento daquele maconheiro de merda e matar os gatos, não conte comigo nessa loucura!

- Senhor Masen, que horror! – exclamou ultrajada tais conclusões, sapateando em seu colo. – Para que eu desperdiçaria meu tempo matando minúsculos gatos inúteis? Eu estou apenas querendo saber se há algum problema em Jasper trazer Marie e os filhotes para cá.

Ele se preparou para retrucá-la por força do hábito, porém terminou por recolher-se, trazendo-a para mais junto de si. Afogou o rosto no véu escuro dos seus cabelos, um gesto tão natural quanto espremer os olhos quando se estava ao sol, ou sorrir quando se sentia cócegas, mas que não caía jamais no monótono.

- Isabella, neném, não é melhor mandar o viciado de volta para os gatos? Eu mesmo me ofereço para _convencê_-lo bem _amigavelmente_...

Os sentidos de Bella prontamente responderam ao estímulo das mãos de Edward atando-a pelo quadril, a respiração que lhe banhava a nuca, a ereção espremida contra sua coxa.

- Alice não suporta ficar longe dele, e eu me sentiria péssima se viesse acontecesse por minha culpa – fechou os olhos com força, lutando para permanecer consciente. – Ela está aqui por amizade a mim.

- Entendi. Por mim tudo legal, a casa é sua mesmo, você nem precisava estar me consultando – ao afirmá-lo, não deixava transparecer a veracidade da declaração. – Mas você precisa se consultar se está mesmo disposta a conviver com animais. Eu tentei por meses que entrássemos em um consenso para termos um.

Bella suspirou, os sentidos amortizados pelo tênue calor que emanava de Edward.

- Eu não me importo – garantiu, zonza de precipitação com as mãos de Edward que deslizavam em seu quadril, aliada ao másculo odor de banho tomado que vinha dele. – Eu já tive um gato antes, gostava _um pouco_ dele.

Edward abafou a risada nos longos cabelos de Bella, abismado como ela costumava camuflar seus sentimentos com facilidade. Ele conhecia-a cada dia melhor e sabia que ela não gostava de ninguém só _um pouco_, pois não era dada a sentimentos amenos.

- Eu nunca saberia que você teve um gato. Fale a respeito... – iniciou, desejando colher maiores parcelas de informação. – O que aconteceu com ele?

Bella permaneceu profundamente calada por instantes infinitos, perdida nas possibilidades de fechar-se em concha, o que se tornava cada vez mais desconfortável, ou abrir-se.

- Mataram meu gato – ela disse.

Embora seu tom fosse gélido, Edward desconfiou da palpável nota de amargura presente no desabafo, que deixava sua voz desafinada como um disco de vinil riscado. Em detrimento de desconhecer o que se escondia por trás de mais aquele enigma na vida de Bella Swan, não a pressionaria mais por ora. Ela fazia progressos imensos, à olhos vistos, e não estenderia mais a linha dos seus limites, temendo rompê-la definitivamente.

Sem avisos, girou-a deitada sobre as costas na cama, caindo por cima dela.

- Fale para Jasper trazer a família felina – encaixou uma perna entre as de Bella. – Jasper em si me incomoda muito mais que gatos...

- Senhor Masen, quase me matou de susto! – ralhou com exasperação.

- Vamos dormir juntos esta noite – ele propôs sem pensar, munido de uma coragem audaciosa. – Você pode ir embora de madrugada, se preferir. Mas é só dormir... comigo.

Bella confrontou-o de volta, e subitamente, era como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez. Estavam juntos, sozinhos no quarto da torre em uma mansão de Oxfordshire, descobrindo-se pela primeira vez sem véus, o mar verde invadindo o chocolate inquieto e eternamente insatisfeito. Se Edward alguma vez alimentou algum asco por seu passado familiar, isto não mais acontecia após os dias que levara para digeri-lo.

- Não – ela murmurou. – Não hoje.

Com um esforço que ela até então não descobrira ser capaz, empurrou-o para o lado e saltou para fora da cama, deixando-o lá sozinho e de bruços, porém não decepcionado. Ele blefara na jogada em convidá-la para dormirem juntos, a surpresa seria se ela aceitasse de primeira. No mais, havia tempo. Bella talvez jamais aceitasse a filha, mas o aceitava como homem, conforme certificara minutos antes. Estava aberta a possibilidade para que levassem alguma vida sexual antes do final da gravidez, quando ela decidiria os destinos de todos eles, e tal expectativa o consolava.

- E o meu beijo? – perguntou matreiramente, o seu segundo blefe da noite. Conforme as previsões iniciais, ela ignorou-o completamente.

- Eu vou avisar ao Jazz que ele pode ir buscar os gatinhos ainda hoje! – falou apressada, obviamente inventando subterfúgios para fugir. – Com licença, senhor Masen.

Antes que descerrasse a porta de mogno, Edward levantou-se e impediu-a. Não a empurraria além, contudo sua curiosidade o compelia demais.

- Isabella, espere!

Bella, com a mão na maçaneta, voltou a dedicá-lo atenção, mesmo que um tanto impaciente. Ele pigarreou.

- Você sabia que seu pai teve um irmão?

Ela franziu o cenho, pensativa, deixando transparente que aquele não era um assunto a se pensar todos os dias. Porém, foi com rapidez que sua testa voltou a ser lisa como sempre.

- Alexander? Oh, sim. Mas não é importante, porque Alexander morreu e livrou a minha família de passar outras vergonhas, devo dizer – esnobou o assunto desimportante. – Ele era um fracassado.

Muito após Bella sair, Edward ficou a pestanejar como a moça, apesar de manter a distância da família e de proclamar viver independentemente, ainda tomava para si as opiniões e conceitos de Charlie Swan. E que pai e filha não encontravam em comum os destinos trágicos de seus irmãos, como Renée pressupunha. O que os unia era que ambos foram segundos herdeiros conscientes da própria competência, que quase perderam a recompensa pela superioridade para irmãos _fracassados_.

* * *

**Oi, gente! Com muita felicidade estou aqui com vocês, após mais um mês!**

**Bem, eu acho importante prestar um esclarecimento sobre a relação entre gravidez, gatos e toxoplasmose, pois esta questão surgiu na postagem de ontem à noite no Orkut. Eu não sou profissional da saúde, mas procurei conversar com profissionais competentes sobre o assunto aqui no Brasil: os médicos veterinários, pois os médicos humanos não estudam zoonoses no curso de formação elementar (por isso muitos perpetuam ignorâncias). Diferente do que se pensa, os gatos domésticos não são os principais responsáveis pela disseminação da toxoplasmose, e sim a falta de saneamento básico e higiene no manusear alimentos. Para maiores esclarecimentos, eu recomendo essas duas páginas da web (retirem os espaçamentos):**

**www . gatosemfoco . com / 2009 / 02 / sobre-bebes-e-gatos-o-mito-da-toxoplasmose /**  
**www . crmv-pr . org. br / index . php ? p = imprensa / artigo _ detalhes&id = 34**

**Eu fiquei de enviar bônus exclusivos para quem comentou no capítulo passado, mas o grande problema é que esquece de avisar que o FFnet não permite que sejam enviados ou postados emails ou páginas da web. Peço milhares de desculpas pela falha, que foi minha, mas conto com a compreensão! Desta vez eu também tenho um agrado para as meus leitores que comentam e que gostariam de levar um super presente por email, e para que isso seja possível, há macetes para enganar o FFnet. Comentem normalmente, e quando desejarem inserir o email, coloquem segundo este modelo:**

**bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**Entenderam? Quem tiver alguma dúvida, é só mandar um email para o endereço acima que esclareceremos todas as dúvidas!**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	9. LIVRO II Capítulo XIV

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Renée Swan exalou um suspiro aliviado ao conseguir chegar à porta da casa Swan em Westminster, Londres. Após três horas de viagem, alcançara o destino, sem ser perturbada por flashs ou perguntas intransigentes de repórteres sensacionalistas, e ela seria capaz de mandar entoar um_ Te Deum*_ para simbolizar sua gratidão a isso.

_*Te Deum é um hino litúrgico atribuído a Santo Ambrósio e a Santo Agostinho, iniciado com as palavras "Te Deum Laudamus" (A Vós, ó Deus, louvamos). Indispensável nos cultos de ações de graças._

- Grande trabalho, Richard – cumprimentou ao chofer, enquanto ele lhe estendia a porta da Mercedes Benz negra.

- É o meu prazer, senhora baronesa – respondeu gentilmente.

A esta hora da noite, era bastante provável que o Charlie já houvesse voltado dos Emirados Árabes, onde passara seu fim de semana a trabalho. Estreitou melhor o casaqueto de lã fina ao corpo, protegendo-o do sereno que mesmo as noites de verão, em Londres, não eram isentas, e permitiu-se ouvir o ruído dos sapatos Prada pisotearem o cascalho da rua. A Downing Street era um logradouro sem excessos, tradicionalmente eleito por membros do Parlamento para alojá-los durante as temporadas na capital, devido à proximidade com o coração da cidade. Justamente por esta vocação – e por comportar a residência oficial do Primeiro Ministro Britânico. – assumira seu posto de grande ponto turístico.

Renée tocou a campainha da porta, pois não havia necessidade de identificar-se à guarida, e assombrou-se com quem foi atendê-la.

- Hu... – a jovem loira tossiu, desconfortável nas minúsculas roupas de ginástica.

Renée a encarou arduamente, espremendo os olhos acinzentados com obstinação, analisando em si algum sintoma de ciúmes. Nada havia.

- Boa noite. Eu não conheço a senhorita de algum lugar? – inquiriu delicadamente.

- Hum, se-senhora baronesa, e-eu... – gaguejou a moça, a quem faltava o _savoir faire_ da dama a sua frente.

- A senhorita não é... – interrompeu-se, escolhendo alguma palavra apropriada. – _colega_ da minha Bella? Eu me recordo de ter sido apresentada a senhorita durante a formatura dela, em Oxford. O seu nome é... Janet?

- Jessica. Stanley – ela respondeu encolhendo-se, tentando ocultar com a porta a grande parcela do corpo despido. – Jessica Stanley.

A baronesa sorriu mansamente. Se estava perturbada, não o demonstrava.

- Isto mesmo. Confesso que esperava encontrar o meu marido sozinho em casa, mas o acaso sempre nos traz agradáveis surpresas – adentrou a casa que era _sua_, sem fazer-se de rogada. – Preciso conversar com ele. Por favor, onde posso encontrá-lo?

Jessica assentiu, e levando a baronesa às suas costas ao encontro de Charlie, enrubesceu apenas em lembrar que o shorts roxo deixava livre uma boa parcela do seu traseiro. Ao parar ao seu lado para lhe abrir a porta do escritório, sentiu-se muito mais frágil que aquela ilustre e elegante madame, mesmo que tivesse alguns centímetros a mais que ela e a juventude ao seu favor.

- Charlie... – Jessica perdeu-se nas palavras.

- Qual é o problema? – Renée entreouviu-o perguntar acidamente. – Eu não falei que tinha assuntos importantes para tratar, e que não suportaria ser interrompido?

- Sou eu, meu senhor – Renée apareceu abaixo da tênue luz, ao umbral da porta. – Eu sei que não me fiz anunciar, mas vim até aqui para falarmos em caráter de urgência.

Sentado na poltrona presidencial do antiquado escritório, Charlie engoliu a surpresa por ver a sempre tão reclusa esposa deslocar-se até ali. Tragou mais uma baforada do cachimbo de prata e acenou brevemente com a cabeça, pouco se importando com os trajes delatadores da moça que o acompanhava, ou de quão íntimo poderia soar estar de robe de chambre com outra mulher que não era a esposa.

- Minha senhora está aqui para falar comigo, senhorita Stanley – comentou rigidamente com a jovem. – Retire-se.

Jessica não extravasou qualquer comiseração pela rispidez do barão, pois provavelmente já vira o suficiente dele para não se chocar com um mau-humor qualquer. Saiu de cena relativamente contente por não ter sido chamada de "estúpida", "obtusa", ou qualquer adjetivo semelhante.

- Eu esperava que o senhor fosse chamar quando voltasse – Renée amargou, tomando o assento a frente do marido para si.

- Estive muito ocupado.

Os papéis espalhados pela mesa confirmavam a alegação, entretanto ela não pôde deixar de lembrar que ele arranjara tempo para a _coleguinha_ de faculdade de Bella. Ela talvez tenha ido com ele aos Emirados Árabes, supôs. Espantando esta espécie de pensamentos, o olhar de Renée desviou para a pilha de jornais dobrados no canto da mesa, que ela reconheceu como sendo do dia anterior.

- Eu vim conversar a respeito _disso_ – gesticulou.

- Oh, _isso_? – seus olhos chamuscaram. – Eles não falaram nada que todos os outros não estivessem cansados de saber, apesar de preferirem calarem-se. A boa sociedade em peso conhece as ligações de minha filha, que ela resolveu desbravar o mundo animal através deste Masen. É a mesma coisa que ir passear no zoológico, embora com a diferença de que as gaiolas estarão abertas – tragou mais da fumaça do cachimbo, entretido com a própria piada.

Apesar da obediência ao marido, a baronesa não viu sequer uma pontada de graça.

- Eles estão falando de Bella como se fosse uma rameira! – Renée ressentiu-se.

Um sorriso maldoso e deliberado espalhou-se pelos lábios do barão.

- Esse povo não tem memória, não tem história, minha querida. A manchete que foi alardeada aos quatro ventos semana passada, transmitida como caos, hoje não é sequer lembrada. A senhora lembra-se o que compunha os jornais de domingo passado? – perguntou, sem a menor intenção que ela o respondesse. – Não lembra. Os jornalistas não lembram. O povo tampouco.

- Nós deveríamos tomar alguma atitude para ajudar nossa filha. Não é certo que alguém com ascendência tão nobre como ela seja tratada por esses jornais como uma devassa!

Segurando o cachimbo com uma mão, que odorizava o ambiente com um perfume amadeirado, Charlie recostou-se mais ao assento, indolente.

- O mundo não é exatamente aquele que nos pintaram nossos pais há cinqüenta anos, queridíssima e ilustríssima esposa – explicou calmamente. – Ele já não era daquela forma nem nos tempos dos pais dos nossos pais, o que nos resta é sairmos da farsa que nos encomendaram, não acha? Fora deste país, vou mais além, fora dos muros de Birmingham, Bella não é melhor ou pior que qualquer outra mulher que se envolve com adultério.

Renée não estava disposta a engolir a indignação e remexeu-se irrequieta. Inclinou-se para frente e gritou:

- O senhor não se sente compelido a fazer nada pela nossa filha? É uma monstruosidade...!

Charlie já presenciara, até então, muitos ataques emocionais da esposa, contudo eles não deixavam de pegá-lo desprevenido. Piscou algumas vezes.

- A senhora e Alec sempre estiveram nas pistas dos descontroles. Alexander também era assim – ele zombou. – Eu acho incríveis essas pessoas com tendências aos excessos, aos escândalos, à supervalorização das situações. Elas são _exóticas_, mas com o tempo e excesso de convivência, se tornam _entediantes_ – alongou as sílabas da última palavra, para ressaltá-la. – Poupe-me da sua falta de tino, minha senhora.

Renée inspirou profundamente, mas o gesto não lhe trouxe calma. Quando era mais jovem, o costume de Charlie de menosprezar seus sentimentos, opiniões e personalidade, passara como marca da personalidade arrogante que tanto a encantara. Entretanto, com os anos, alguém tão como ele terminara por esmagá-la, como sua mãe lacrimosamente avisara na véspera das núpcias.

- O senhor que é sempre tão comedido, tão racional, não está vendo que a reputação de Bella está destroçada? – inquiriu, recebendo uma pouco relevante arqueada de sobrancelha como resposta. – O senhor Masen... Edward foi me visitar ontem.

O barão, pela primeira vez, deixou trair uma emoção genuína. A surpresa.

- Edward Masen foi visitá-la? Ele não cansa de me surpreender, realmente. Eu não esperava que ele fosse abandonar sua galinha dos ovos de ouro, aquela topeira que ele chama de esposa, e não contente, ele vai a Birmingham?

Os olhos chocolates do marido brilharam venenosos em sua direção, e como era habitual, Renée não suportou encará-lo.

- Ele queria conversar sobre sua situação com Bella.

Charlie exalou uma risada seca.

- E precisava conversar? Não me diga que ele apresentou exemplos _gráficos_?

- Eu não acredito que o senhor tem coragem de fazer piadas com uma injúria a este nível!

- Injúria para quem, minha senhora? Para mim, talvez, pois Bella desferiu um grande golpe pelas minhas costas, cortando o "patrocínio" que Denali estava tão inclinado a fornecer – pontuou. – Mas e para ela, qual foi a injúria? Os tempos são outros, senhora, e as mulheres não são mais medidas tomando como apoio os homens que as levaram para a cama. Bella precisa de dinheiro para concretizar a enorme vocação que tem, e se não precisar encostar na fortuna pessoal, será melhor. O que é melhor do que ser os pensamentos e desejos personificados do homem mais rico do Reino Unido? – Charlie conjecturou, percebendo que já era tempo de trocar o fumo do cachimbo. – A própria condição social não faz de Isabella uma meretriz, mas uma _maîtresse_*. Ele está tolamente apaixonado, faz tudo o que ela quer, e não tardará a liberar o dinheiro, quando for necessário.

_*Maîtresse, "senhora" em francês, é uma antiga alcunha para amantes principais de reis da França, também chamadas de "favoritas". Longe de ser desmerecedor, este era um "cargo" de Estado na prática, ocupado por mulheres das melhores famílias do reino, com poderes quase ilimitados na cultura e política da época._

- Do que o senhor está falando? – requereu em desespero.

- Apenas de dinheiro, minha senhora – sacou o limpador de metal e esvaziou o fumo do cachimbo sobre um cinzeiro de cristal. – O _vil metal_ ainda não compra _status_, mas consegue muito dentro da política. Não preciso ser clarividente para perceber que, com o sobrenome que é de Isabella por nascimento e o dinheiro de Edward Masen, o céu não é limite. Quanto aos problemas para a reputação, são meramente operacionais. Isabella poderá tomar um nobre e conveniente marido depois de conseguir o máximo de dinheiro que puder, pois ninguém se lembrará dos seus desvios de conduta dentro de não mais que um par de anos. Ela deixou escapar o filho de Newton, mas não lhe faltarão pretendentes de famílias importantes dispostos a figurar ao seu lado. Nós somos importantes, senhora, e já se foi o tempo em que a virgindade ditava o valor do dote da noiva.

Havia algo em seus olhos, certa expressão que denotava frieza, contudo sem deixar de ser abrasadora, que fazia Renée empalidecer. Embora o marido não fosse fisicamente violento – raras vezes o vira levantar a voz alguns decibéis acima. –, era nesses momentos que entendia o porquê ele lhe despertava tanto temor. Ela fechou os olhos, pois era sempre doloroso confrontá-lo.

- Edward foi-me _comunicar_ que pretende se casar com Bella, após o divórcio.

Um sorriso deliberado estampou o rosto do barão, e, pela sua reação, Renée previu que não havia choque algum na revelação que os jornais ainda ignoravam.

- O que eu disse sobre ele estar apaixonado? Pessoas neste estado de espírito são sempre muito simplistas – ele disse tão presumidamente, que fez sua esposa cogitar brevemente se havia algum conhecimento de causa. – Mas não se preocupe, minha senhora. Bella não é uma tola que vive nas nuvens. Ela não vai aceitar se unir a um desquitado sem nome apresentável.

Renée pôs ordem aos pensamentos agitados, pois nunca fora competente com palavras, algo que, após uma noite quase em branco, era ainda mais difícil. Contudo, ela obstinou-se a dar cabo à conversa, pois devia participar ao marido o que acontecia. Estava lá, afinal, para isso.

- Ela está grávida – a baronesa ditou o que ainda parecia absurdo. – Minha filha terá uma criança de Edward Masen.

Renée abaixou o rosto, esvaindo-se em pranto. Se permanecesse com a atenção ao marido, perceberia suas vivas sensações ultrapassando a máscara de frieza: a surpresa, o asco, e por fim, a indignação. Em primeira análise, a gravidez da filha pródiga, mesmo que o responsável pela mesma fosse um dos maiores milionários do mundo, estava mais para presente de grego que para negócio da China.

* * *

Edward estava cansado. Ou melhor, _pregado_ seria o termo mais condizente para quem não pudera usufruir mais que duas horas de sono. Ele poderia ter dormido em Londres naquela segunda-feira, não voltar a Oxford e assim ganhar outras duas horas preciosas a mais de descanso, no entanto estava fora de cogitação dormir fora de casa. Bella não estava dormindo em seu quarto, e ele imaginou que nem saberia que eram quatro horas da manhã em ponto quando o Volvo estacionou na garagem de casa. Mas não faria valer a hipótese dela precisar de algum auxílio de madrugada, e ele não estivesse para ajudá-la.

Após tomar um banho gelado e arrumar-se com um terno escuro com riscas de giz, Edward desceu para o desjejum, porém somente o café extremamente forte, coado segundo suas ordens, lhe desceu com algum esforço.

- Nós dois estamos exaustos – Edward conversou com a gata que apareceu para roçar nos seus pés. – Eu vou ter uma boca para sustentar e estou trabalhando duro para isso. Imagine você, que tem quatro?

Ele ficou tentado a jogar um pedaço de salame para Maria, pois julgava que ela merecia um agrado, mas lembrou-se que animais domésticos deviam comer exclusivamente ração. Após afagar-lhe a cabeça, assistiu seu rebolar preguiçoso e de tetas flácidas até a área de serviço, onde estavam seus mantimentos frescos e os filhotes, que em breve começariam a miar reclamando a mãe.

Ele ainda estava a retirar os pêlos da gata da calça escura, quando Bella entrou e se serviu do mesmo café. Enquanto ela adoçava ao a bebida, estudou-a abertamente em sua calça preta de tergal, blusa de cambraia de punhos altos e scarpin baixo de verniz, porém não pouco refinados. Ela era uma _dádiva_ aos seus olhos, uma festa a tudo que considerava atraente no sexo oposto, e ele admitia que adorava a sua soberba.

- Para que _isso_ tudo? – questionou, pois ela estava social demais para quem ia a mais uma sessão com a psicanalista.

Bella deu de ombros, alojando-se ao lado oposto da mesa da cozinha.

- Preciso ir ao centro comercial de Londres, comprar roupas – ela respondeu simplesmente. – São poucas as que estão cabendo em mim.

Mesmo com uma fina camada de maquiagem no rosto – que a fazia ainda mais sofisticada – Edward arriscaria que ela estava a corar.

- É normal considerando o seu estado, não é? – ele sorriu torto. – Você está com quase três meses de gravidez...

Ela engasgou com o café e cuspiu-o na xícara, interrompendo o curso da frase de Edward.

- O que é esta bebida? Piche? Whinsky coado na meia suja? – transmutou seu rosto em uma expressão dolorosamente contorcida. – Eu vou reclamar com Zafrina, ela precisa rever melhor as contratações dessas auxiliares. Onde a menina aprendeu a fazer café, com os turcos...?

- Fui eu que pedi assim – ele colocou sua xícara de lado. – Mas é melhor mesmo que você não beba café.

Desconsiderando acintosamente o que Edward achava ou deixava de achar, Bella dignou-se a dissolver o café de sua xícara com um pouco de leite, e ele se manteve quieto, optando por não entrar em embates inúteis com ela. Ele fitou-a de canto de olho por minutos a fio, vendo-a alojar o guardanapo de pano no colo, e depois servir-se educadamente da mesa de café da manhã. Ela estava com um bom aspecto no rosto ligeiramente mais oval que o normal, e mesmo que comesse pouco, de fome não definharia.

- Você não acorda mais com aqueles enjôos terríveis – Edward verificou aliviado.

Bella serviu-se do pão com gergelim apresentado no cesto de artesanato irlandês, e untou-o com queijo cottage.

- Não é que o enjôo tenha deixado de existir, ele apenas agora é suportável, apesar de insistente.

Ela permanecia distante, friamente polida e não o rejeitava completamente, entretanto. Ele sabia que podia arrancar respostas de seu corpo, mas, para Edward, não era o suficiente. Gostaria de poder ter uma parcela do que se passava em sua mente.

- Você se importaria se almoçássemos juntos hoje? Poderíamos ir a um restaurante que preferisse, e depois, quem sabe, fôssemos dar um passeio em lojas para bebês? Eu passei de carro dia desses pela Hampshire High Street, vi artigos incríveis...

- Não! – ela determinou precipitadamente, derramando um pouco de café com leite na mesa, e antes de atentar-se, estava gritando. – Eu vou apenas ver roupas para mim, não é por vontade, mas sim por necessidade! Não é como se eu tivesse acordado com vontade de comprar roupas, ou se deixar comissões para vendedoras sorridentes me desse prazer!

Edward percebeu que as lágrimas estavam quase a rolar seu rosto antes que Bella despertasse para o fato. De imediato, arrastou a cadeira para mais próximo dela, tomou-lhe as mãos e preservou-as entre as suas, apesar da força que ela depreendia para soltá-las. Assistiu-a respirar fundo e buscar o controle, fazendo o que podia para não despencar, e aquela imagem despertou-lhe a ternura. Como podia viver um ser humano sob um código de conduta tão estrito?

- Amor, não tem problema se você não se sentir pronta ainda. Eu disse que arcaria com todas as responsabilidades, não disse? – afagou as costas de suas mãos, levando-as à boca. – Deixe todas essas questões operacionais comigo. Se você não quiser ir comprar as suas roupas, eu peço mais esse favor para Esme, ela não vai se importar.

- Eu _preciso_ ir por mim mesma – ela mordeu o lábio trêmulo. – Nem estou avisando Alice.

Edward assentiu, compreendendo que Bella sentia a necessidade de dar aquele passo. Por mais simples que parecesse, comprar roupas de gestante exigia um grande esforço emocional para ela, mais um obstáculo que ela procurava transpor.

- Quer que eu vá com você? Estamos juntos nessa.

- Não – ela observou-o languidamente, a voz embargada. – É tão... é tão perverso... é horrível... sim, é horrível quando o senhor não está em casa à noite.

Ele observou-a por baixo dos cílios, sem perder a oportunidade de massagear os nós dos seus dedos com os lábios.

- Eu voltei para casa.

- Era... quase manhã... sim, manhã – ela apontou, ofegante com as lágrimas que duramente aprisionava. – Eu não... não gosto quando o senhor não dorme em casa.

- Eu dormi em casa, Isabella – selou seu pulso com um beijo. – É verdade que eu voltei tarde, mas estava no quarto ao lado do seu quando o dia raiou.

- Eu fico extremamente nervosa quando o senhor não está em casa! – seu corpo se projetou imperativamente, devido à violência da confissão. – É angustiante levar um solavanco com o simples toque do telefone, esperando qualquer notícia, seja que o senhor está ferido, seja que... seja que... tenha acontecido algo muito pior! O senhor não sabe o quanto dói! – seus olhos cristalinos maximizaram-se, e ela levou a mão livre ao peito. – Dói aqui! Eu tenho a sensação que já assisti a este filme, e que acontecerá ao senhor o mesmo que houve com meu irmão!

Edward sabia que ela se importava, mas era sempre interessante quando ela permitia cair os muros que construía em torno do autocontrole e verbalizava seus sentimentos. Infelizmente, aquele conforto não era o suficiente para mitigar a culpa que ele sentia por deixá-la preocupada, quando tudo o que deveria lhe oferecer era paz e tranqüilidade.

- Eu nunca ficaria tanto tempo fora de casa se não tivesse assuntos importantes. – assegurou, depositando-lhe um beijo na palma da mão. – Eles não vão conseguir me matar, não vão me superar facilmente. Eu fodo com a vida deles antes, e ainda trago o patê que restou deles como iguaria para os gatos do namorado viciado da sua amiga.

Bella não se deixou convencer que ele era assim tão inquebrantável.

- O senhor está se envolvendo em confusões por causa do divórcio, não é mesmo? É impossível que vá consegui-lo facilmente, Denali não permitiria.

- Você não deve se preocupar com essa porra toda, Isabella – estalou beijos tranqüilizadores nos nós dos seus dedos. – Esses são problemas meus, não seus. Poupe suas energias para resolver o que de verdade é da sua alçada, como por exemplo, cuidar da sua saúde e resolver o que não vai bem nessa sua cabeça – abocanhou seu indicador e prendeu-o entre os dentes, descontraidamente. – Preocupe-se em descobrir como vai preferir levar a sua vida daqui por diante. Ninguém mais, além de você, pode dormir os seus sonhos. Nem eu, nem nossa filha, nem Alec, ou muito menos Charlie.

Bella descobriu-se a torcer para que ele ousasse além daquelas carícias meramente sugestivas com os dentes e boca, porém Edward limitou-se a mordiscar a área carnuda dos seus dedos, encarando-a e sorrindo maliciosamente de sua antecipação.

Ele não possuía escrúpulos em fazer uso da energia sexual que pairava entre eles para distraí-la de assuntos que urgiam. Por nada do mundo permitiria que Bella tomasse consciência da proporção do caos que uma gravidez podia instaurar.

Edward relanceou uma vez mais o retrovisor do Volvo, desconfiado de que algo transcorria de forma atípica, embora não soubesse explicar o que exatamente. O trânsito da estrada que levava à Londres era o normal para a manhã de um dia da semana, com certos congestionamentos, sem ser completamente desolador. O Audi negro que comportava sua escolta pessoal embicara ao seu lado sem qualquer atropelo. Devido aos últimos eventos, fora convencido por Carlisle que vigília também para ele não era de todo excessivo.

O chefe da equipe não lhe mandara sinal algum pelo rádio, conforme faria no caso de qualquer sinal de ameaça, confirmada ou não. Entretanto, o sexto sentido de Edward, forjado em meio aos complôs da organização criminosa, avisava-lhe que nem tudo ia bem. Aquele carro esportivo vermelho de vidros escuros, que o seguira praticamente desde a saída da casa de Oxford, não estava cumprindo a mesma rota coincidentemente. Havia algo de estranho na forma em que ele aclopara em sua traseira, como se temesse perdê-lo de vista.

- Robert, há um movimento suspeito atrás de nós – ele chamou através do rádio. – Preciso conferir exatamente o que este EcoSport vermelho, da placa EX-145, está pretendendo. Vou parar no posto de gasolina do perímetro oitavo, porque lá não devemos ter qualquer problema. O dono está conosco. Tente estacionar o mais distante possível, mas mantenha a atenção.

Devido aos seus milhares de associados espalhados pelo mundo, a Máfia conseguia manter-se às margens da sociedade, apoiada por empresários de diversos ramos. O proprietário do posto de gasolina em que Edward estacionou na estrada, por exemplo, havia precisado de alianças com a Máfia Russa para conseguir sua licença de funcionamento. Ex-presidiários latino-americanos eram muito desconfiados na Grã Bretanha.

Concretizando suas previsões, o EcoSport estacionara logo atrás do Volvo. Edward permaneceu displicentemente parado ao lado do seu automóvel, simulando vasculhar a agenda telefônica do celular. Vislumbrou de canto de olho uma atraente e bem-vestida mulher saltar do automóvel, próxima aos vinte e cinco anos, de pele branca, não muito alta, com os cabelos castanhos soltos, remexendo no mesmo compasso que as ancas. Por sua aparência cuidada e carro, ele apostaria que levava uma vida confortável.

A forma com que ela acertou os óculos escuros no rosto delatava seu nervosismo, ao mesmo tempo em que denunciava a preocupação de ser despretensiosa. Ela não se parecia especialmente com Bella, mas tinha o seu biotipo e boas maneiras, apesar de parecer mais uma burguesa bem-criada que uma aristocrata legítima.

Após formular seu julgamento, Edward sorriu presunçosamente, divertido com o quanto o ser humano ainda podia ser previsível. Mirou-a apreciativamente, com a promessa nos olhos. Caminhou lentamente até o interior do posto de gasolina, mais precisamente para a área dos toaletes, com a certeza absoluta de que, mais uma vez, seria seguido.

Edward não conseguiria viver sem aquela adrenalina.

Procurando esvair-se para longe da própria sessão de psicanálise, Bella manteve-se rígida no lugar destinado ao paciente, embora o divã fosse convidativo o suficiente para deitar-se e relaxar. A senhora Weber analisava o quanto ela ainda parecia desconfortável em sua sexta consulta, quando os pacientes, inclusive os mais reclusos, costumavam a iniciar o desmonte das defesas.

Através do canto de olho, Bella encontrou a janela ao seu lado e se imaginou a fugir através dela, invejando os pássaros que cantavam em um bonito dia como aquele.

- Como tem passado, Isabella? – a senhora Weber inquiriu com simpatia.

Com enormes olhos, a moça retornou a atenção a ela. A psicanalista tinha uma expressão tranqüila escondida atrás dos óculos vermelhos, que combinavam com o tom artificial dos seus cabelos e unhas. Ela era uma mulher cinquentona com aparência extremamente jovial.

- Eu? Bem.

- E as crianças do projeto de leitura?

- Acho que as mães delas saberão responder melhor que eu.

A senhora Weber inspirou profundamente, sem perder a paciência. Estava acostumando-se às respostas evasivas, e muitas vezes secas, de Isabella Swan.

- Há algum assunto que você gostaria de conversar a respeito, Isabella?

A renomada profissional observou Bella brincar nervosamente com a pulseira de diamantes, que seus olhos clinicamente treinados de pronto modo reconheceram ser o mimo de um homem. Não era a espécie de presente que uma mulher compraria para si mesma por modéstia real ou simulada, mas receberia como demonstração de paixão de um amante tão extravagante quanto Edward Masen.

- Minha mãe fez aniversário sábado passado – ela comentou, tentando dar pouca importância ao fato. – Mandei alguns lírios para ela. Renée gosta muito.

- Você costuma a lembrar o aniversário dela? – a psicanalista perguntou.

Bella continuava detendo toda a atenção na pulseira de brilhantes. Agora, arrastava o pingente com o grande diamante através dos nós da corrente, produzindo um ruído de atrito dos metais.

- Sempre lembro, pois associo ao aniversário de Alec.

- É próximo?

- Cinco dias depois.

A senhora Weber assentiu, compreendendo. Evitava bisbilhotar a vida dos seus pacientes para além do que eles contavam durante a consulta, para não ter os seus diagnósticos condicionados por aquilo que diziam outras pessoas. O pouco que a jovem milady Swan dizia a respeito da família, já era o suficiente para perceber a forte ligação com o falecido irmão.

- Você sente falta da sua família? – a psicanalista inquiriu sem delongas.

Bella trocou as pernas cruzadas, porque estavam dormentes.

- Sinto apenas falta de Alec – ela restringiu, no mesmo instante se perguntando se era sincera de fato.

Assistiu à senhora Weber anuir, como sempre fazia quando ela dizia algo. Não era seu trabalho desmentir os pacientes.

- Isabella, quem é a pessoa mais importante no momento para você?

Bella piscou algumas vezes, assombrada. Geralmente a atitude da psicanalista não era tão invasiva, contudo imaginava que sua postura distanciada tornara necessária uma abordagem mais extrema. Edward estava pagando a doutora uma quantia exorbitante para que atendesse extraordinariamente aquela nova paciente, quando sua agenda estava lotada, e exigia resultados de quem trabalhava para ele.

- Edward. Ele é muito importante para mim. É por ele que faço tudo o que posso, e um pouco do que não posso também – envolveu o ventre instintivamente com os braços. – Vou cuidar da criança dele enquanto estiver dentro de mim, e para isso eu como, eu durmo, eu respiro, porque preciso mantê-la viva, por Edward, porque ele vai amá-la. Eu não faria nada que pudesse magoá-lo.

A senhora Weber mais uma vez acenou afirmativamente, embora a declaração não deixasse de ser perturbadora. Edward Masen era um criminoso cruel, segundo diziam os jornais, e ela acreditava neles. _Apavorante_, para dizer com clareza, era o que ele parecia quando surgiu em seu consultório tarde da noite, após dispensar o último paciente. De pé diante da sua mesa, com a semi-penumbra fazendo brilhar seus ferozes olhos verdes, ele ordenou que ela, a maior especialista do mundo em distúrbios causados por relações familiares, arranjasse espaço para o atendimento de uma mulher que descrevera apenas como _sua_.

- Por que Edward é tão importante? – a psicanalista viu-se compelida a questionar.

Bella sorriu pequeno, e a senhora Weber anteviu ternura em seu semblante.

- Porque, quando ele está por perto, nada mais existe – ela arrastou pela primeira vez os bonitos olhos castanhos para longe da pulseira, dando a oportunidade da senhora Weber conferir a intensidade com que brilhavam. – E ele também me faz sentir exatamente assim, como se eu fosse a única que importasse e nada mais existisse além de nós dois. Está escrito na maneira mais elementar com que ele chama meu nome, como morasse em sua boca... – suspirou, descobrindo quão fácil e nada traumático era falar de Edward. – Ou como ele perde a dimensão do que diz quando entro na sala, como ele sempre consegue arrastar a mão da marcha do carro para tocar minha perna, como manda a empregada lavar as roupas dele com sabão neutro para que o cheiro não me enjoe, e até na maneira com que diz palavras vulgares quando está bravo comigo.

A psicanalista fez novas anotações em seu caderno profissional. Era a primeira vez que Bella escancarava seus sentimentos por alguém, e tão ternamente, que fez a senhora Weber se questionar se ela falava realmente do mesmo Edward Masen que, com um sorriso sarcástico e uma gama infinita de acusações por crimes atrozes, enfeitava usualmente os jornais.

- Como você definiria Edward? – ainda fazendo anotações, bisbilhotou-a por cima dos óculos vermelhos de leitura.

Menos desconfortável que antes, Bella apenas alisava sua pulseira agora.

- Edward tem muitos defeitos. É preciso de muito menos que um fósforo riscado para fazê-lo estourar, a paciência não é uma das suas virtudes. Ele costuma a inspirar medo, e o pior é que realmente gosta e sente orgulho disso – reprimiu uma risada, e não escapou àquela célebre profissional que sua paciente descrevia o amante com uma desenvoltura maior do que demonstrara com qualquer elemento de sua família. – O que poucos sabem, mas que eu vejo presente no nosso convívio e em cada atitude de Edward, é que ele é muito gentil. Gentil é pouco para descrevê-lo, Edward é _amável_. Ele é a pessoa mais _amável_ que conheci, e não há o que possam dizer ao seu respeito, ou mesmo aquilo que já o vi fazendo, que vão me tirar a convicção que ele é muito mais do que mereço.

Embora sua consternação não a deixasse mais escrever seus pontos de vista, a mente da senhora Weber trabalhou a todo vapor. Isabella Swan enxergava Edward Masen além dos seus vícios, porque o seu _amor_ obliterava todos eles. Ela fora bem-dotada pela natureza e providência, estava grávida do homem que _amava_, e para além disso, também era _amada_. Possuía, assim, mais que o essencial para um cidadão comum se considerar bastante feliz, então por que não o era? E o pior, o que a impedia de ser completa?

O motivo, a senhora Weber desconfiava, talvez não fosse somente a culpa. Faltava um elemento crucial à vida de Isabella.

* * *

Edward escolheu a porta do toalete masculino, que chiou preguiçosamente ao ser aberta, reclamando óleo. Praguejou baixinho ao encontrar um homem forte no mictório, que contorcia dolorosamente o rosto mal-encarado enquanto esvaziava a bexiga, um claro sinal de gonorréia. Não calculava a presença de terceiros

- Vá mijar em outro canto! – determinou.

O homem valeu-se de sua robustez para não acatar ordens arbitrárias com tanta facilidade.

- Como é isso, agora nem mijar se pode mais na merda deste país? Quem você pensa que é, rapaz?

- Edward Masen – informou sucinto. – E o que eu quero agora é que você vá mijar bem longe da minha vista!

Mesmo que andasse não cruzando a linha ultimamente, escolhendo trabalhos legalizados, certos conhecimentos não eram esquecidos tão facilmente. Lembrava quem era Edward Masen, e se ao chefe da Máfia Russa não apetecia dividir o banheiro, não seria ele a fazer voto contrário. Fechou o zíper atabalhoadamente e correu para fora, ainda ajeitando as calças.

Porque era hábito pesar todas as possibilidades, Edward analisou o ambiente em que se encontrava: duas cabines infectas, dois mictórios, uma pia imunda e um basculante sobre ela. Seus homens cuidariam para que ninguém indesejado entrasse no lugar. Apalpou brevemente no seu corpo as armas que trazia, procurando nos bolsos e na cintura, contudo foi interrompido por um novo abrir da porta.

- Finalmente – ele disse mansamente.

Assistiu a garota arfar, e encorajado pela receptividade, contornou seu corpo, para conferi-la. Ela era linda, vestia boas roupas, tinha um cabelo cheiroso, usava botas de cano longo de couro de avestruz. Seu gosto era, obviamente, muito caro. Contudo, se havia algo que despertava sua atenção, era que ela não trazia bolsa. E mulheres, ele bem sabia, dificilmente sairiam do carro sem a sua bolsa.

- Eu... eu...

- Você me seguiu de Oxford até aqui. Vou te dar uma única chance, linda – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – O que você quer?

Percebeu-a engolir em seco, mais nervosa que uma pessoa que tinha por rotina abordar homens na estrada normalmente estaria.

- Vo... o senhor! – ela ganiu, após um tempo de ar retesado na garganta.

"O senhor?", Edward ironizou internamente. Nenhuma mulher o chamara assim antes, além de Bella. Pensando que seria tão mais fácil se treinassem uma puta para portar-se educadamente, que tentar fazer uma menina educada se comportar como a puta que sua amante era quando bem pretendia, ele trancou a porta para que não fosse incomodado. Aquilo seria divertido.

- É a mim que você quer? – rosnou e contornou seu corpo, desta vez para estar a sua frente. Deslizou para fora seus óculos escuros, encontrando pela primeira vez os olhos daquela beldade. Eram amendoados, castanhos e mesmo que fossem mais vulgares que os de Bella, talvez fossem bonitos se não estivessem tão vermelhos. Ela estava drogada, as pupilas dilatadas àquela hora do dia deviam estar tornando a luz insuportável, considerou.

E Edward não tendia a ser muito paciente com drogados. Abriu os punhos e fechou-os em seu pescoço, comprimindo-a contra a parede.

- Quem te mandou aqui? – perguntou entre os dentes.

A jovem exalou um gemido, alargando seus olhos de viciada. Edward chutou-se por achá-la parecida com Bella por alguns minutos.

- Fui eu que... eu que... eu que... por favor...

- Eu disse para você ficar gaga, caralho? Eu não mandei você ficar a porra de uma gaga...! – levantou seus pés do chão, sacolejando seu corpo no ar. – Você veio atrás de mim a mando de alguém, drogadinha de merda. Quem foi?

A moça trouxe as unhas até as ásperas mãos de Edward, um antigo reflexo para libertar-se. A proximidade com seu braço e pulsos expôs a ele uma série de picadas, sendo que algumas áreas do pulso, inclusive, já tinham esquimoses. Aquela visão deu a ele a certeza que a jovem ia muito além dos limites de cheirar cocaína nas festas para parecer "descolada", como Bella fizera. Ela estava envolvida com drogas injetáveis.

- Foi Denali? Um dos Volturi? Quem foi? – ele apertou seu pescoço, pouco se importando com o engasgo que produzia nela. – Você vai mesmo continuar testando os limites da minha paciência?

Naquele momento, ele compreendeu o porquê da ausência de bolsa. Quem a mandara até ali, sabia que Edward podia ter a idéia de checar o que ela trazia, e assim, descobriria a quem ela estava vinculada. Drogados não costumavam a ser discretos em suas ligações, e seja quem fosse, estava bastante ciente disso. Seria uma pessoa perspicaz, e ele reconheceu, sem falsa modéstia, que ele também tomava certos cuidados ao lidar com este tipo de gente.

- Me solte, senhor... você... eu só quero você! – ela repetiu com torpeza.

- _Velho filho da puta!_ – esbravejou para si mesmo em russo, conclusivo, e depois cambiou novamente para o inglês: – O que você quer sentir meu dentro de você?

Ouviu a jovem suspirar um risinho sugestivo, encarando-o maliciosamente com os olhos semicerrados. Extasiado por estar no controle, ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto que mantinha em seu pescoço.

- Ah, você... digo, o senhor sabe o que eu quero!

- Não sei, está me achando com cara de vidente? – a violência do tom de voz era, para ela, afrodisíaca. – Eu perguntei o que você quer que eu enfie, e se eu mando a pergunta, linda, a resposta precisa vir logo em anexo.

Ela o retribuiu com um olhar pícaro, sentindo cócegas na área subjugada do pescoço. Avisaram-na que ele era atraente e fogoso, e que não seria nenhum martírio seduzi-lo, contudo não a preveniram que transbordasse tanta masculinidade através da voz, na atitude e no toque... e que toque. Era a sensação de mãos experientes sobre a pele, habituadas a perder-se nos vales femininos, desvendando seus segredos mais íntimos, e sua mente turva reconheceu que jamais experimentara algo tão potente quanto aquilo.

- Ah, eu não consigo falar essas coisas, tenho vergonha! – ela sorriu, abobada. – Acho que quero _isso_ dentro de mim.

Ele reteve sua mão, que claramente se dirigia para a braguilha de sua calça. Depois gargalhou ante a óbvia excitação da outra parte, um som muito mais feroz que animado, entretanto à mulher escapou o quão próxima ao perigo se encontrava.

- Eu tenho muitas coisas comigo que poderia enfiar em você agora, e vou te presentear com a honra de escolher. O que você quer? – levantou o rosto da mulher, os olhos caóticos fitando os dela. – Minha pistola? Meu canivete?

A mulher exprimiu uma risada afetada, que Edward comparou aos ruídos das hienas daqueles documentários da Discovery que tanto gostava de assistir.

- Você tem uma pistola? É isso que gostaria de sentir. Uh-la-la! – rebolou sugestiva. – Quero sentir a pistola de Edward Masen, e será que depois você pode me arranjar um pico?

- O paraíso real depois que terminarmos? Você terá.

Edward pouco dissimulou a careta de repúdio ante a óbvia sugestão de heroína, pois a dependência química o deixava enojado. Enquanto vasculhava o bolso da calça, foi abalado por uma onda de comiseração por aqueles jovens bem-nascidos que modulavam suas vidas de acordo com uma vadia tão caprichosas quanto a droga. Teve piedade dos seus pais, que sofriam enquanto viam os filhos afundarem, sem nada poderem fazer. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela realização de que não trazia a pistola consigo, mas apenas um revólver. Não havia possibilidade de usar uma arma tão ruidosa como aquela em um banheiro de posto de gasolina sem levantar alvoroço.

Com um gesto tão rápido que a mulher não tomou dimensionamento, retirou o canivete suíço de dentro do bolso, abriu-o e desferiu-o contra seu abdome, na altura do diafragma. Surpreendida, a mulher sequer pôde gritar, pois ele a calou com uma mão, enquanto aprofundava a lâmina com a outra, enterrando mais a cada frêmito de seu corpo.

- Eu estou falando sério quando digo que adoraria usar a pistola em você, de acordo com os seus desejos – ele escusou-se em seu ouvido, com verdadeiro pesar. – Mas infelizmente só o que tenho aqui, além do canivete, é um revólver, e ia ser um barulho do caralho se eu o disparasse. O único escândalo que eu estou disposto a suportar é o da minha mulher enquanto meto meu pau nela.

Após ter certeza que ela não estava com forças para gritar, Edward legou seu corpo praticamente sem vida ao chão e verificou suas próprias roupas, para se certificar que não estavam sujas. Enquanto a mulher balbuciava palavras desconexas de socorro e os últimos suspiros, ele retirava o paletó – que infelizmente estava manchado de sangue em uma das mangas. – , arregaçava os punhos da camisa social e lavava as mãos vigorosamente com água e sabão. Escutou-a, finalmente, clamar por Denali e perguntar pelos "picos" que ele havia lhe prometido, mas não deu importância. Estava certo que aquela viciada em drogas estava contaminada com alguma moléstia grave, algo como Hepatite ou HIV, e que Denali a enviara até ele para contaminá-lo.

Parecia uma armadinha perfeita, enviar uma mulher doente, mas com a aparência da amante que o rechaçava da cama, para que ele se divertisse. O que Denali não contava é que Bella fosse, para Edward, nem tão suplantável quanto uma pistola brasileira poderia ser por um canivete suíço. Aspirou suas roupas, a procura de resquícios do perfume da viciada, mas constatou que o pouco que sobrara desapareceria antes da hora da sesta. Podia ser o mesmo Givenchy de Bella, aquela essência que se sustentava entre o doce e o cítrico, contudo faltava-lhe o odor natural da pessoa que a usava para se tornar inesquecível.

Quando se certificou que não restavam mais vestígios de sangue em si e que não seria, por causa das manchas de violência na roupa, alvo das preocupações de Bella, ele saiu do toalete e deparou-se com o comparsa. Parou ao seu lado, e disfarçadamente, transmitiu-lhe novas instruções:

- Operação perfeita, Robert. Há um lixo para você lá dentro, seja discreto para recolhê-lo, como sempre – colocou as mãos nos bolsos, casualmente analisando o movimento na estrada. – Mas tome cuidado para não se infectar. Há muito sangue e eu tenho quase certeza que o lixo está podre.

O funcionário anuiu obedientemente, fingindo estar distraído com o movimento da loja de conveniência, logo ao lado.

- Algo a mais, chefe?

Edward sorriu torto, e sem noticiar-se, despertou a atenção hormonal de uma dupla de adolescentes que saía da loja de conveniência, com hambúrgueres nas mãos. O predador era atrativo aos olhos de presas em potencial.

- Sim, há algo a mais que eu quero que você faça.

* * *

- Espero que você continue mais aberta em nosso próximo encontro, Isabella – a senhora Weber recomendou, estreitando suas mãos. – É essencial para o progresso do tratamento que você esteja falando.

Bella assentiu com relutância. Contara à psicanalista muito sobre a ligação com Edward a partir do momento em que abdicara da família, o dilema do abandono do status da nobreza para viver ao seu lado, a preocupação com o seu bem-estar, a falta do contato de pele que os fizeram tão próximos anteriormente. Descobrira o quão simples era falar sobre ele. Porém, ocultou suas reais motivações para procurá-lo após o assassinato do irmão e o preço cobrado.

Mesmo que o avanço fosse inegável, Bella estava consciente que o objetivo era que conseguisse falar, por fim, acerca dos problemas família. Não estava disposta a ir tão longe, ao menos por ora.

- Até quinta-feira, senhora Weber – ela despediu-se na porta do consultório, que culminaria na recepção.

Uma mulher com aspecto deprimido, vestida com um conjunto de moletom limpo, porém desgastado, entrara desvairadamente no consultório antes que estivesse completamente fora. Seu acompanhante esbarrou com Bella, na urgência de persegui-la.

- Desculpe-me senhora, é que minha esposa está... – os olhos verde-escuros fitaram-na com atenção. – Milady Swan?

Como péssima fisionomista que era, Bella demorou a reconhecer o detetive Walter Benjamin, da divisão de narcóticos da Scotland Yard, em roupas relaxadas.

- Será que vamos sempre nos encontrar nos consultórios médicos, senhor Benjamin? – ela questionou. – É um prazer revê-lo.

O detetive meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem saber exatamente como agir diante da polidez fingida da aristocrata.

- Isto é incrível, vocês se conhecem? – a senhora Weber deu vazão à surpresa.

- É claro, o senhor Benjamin é um conhecido meu e do senhor Masen – ela respondeu com uma delicadeza quase doce. – Quando o senhor vai me _convidar_ para outras daquelas agradáveis entrevistas?

Ela era tão graciosa, que Benjamin seria tentado a acreditar em tamanha boa-vontade, se não estivesse tão habituado ao cinismo. Uma mulher alta e morena, vestida com uma formalidade sóbria, colocou-se ao lado de Bella, e ele não teve dúvidas que se tratava de um guarda-costas à paisana.

- Eu estou de recesso por algum tempo. Mas tenha certeza, milady Swan, que nos veremos o mais prontamente possível – debochou, lançando um rápido vislumbre preocupado para dentro da sala, à procura da esposa. – Alerte Masen que não há motivos para ficar preocupado com a minha proximidade, porque o excessivo instinto protetor dele sobre a senhorita é amplamente conhecido. Há quem diga que seja ciúmes, mas eu prefiro não acreditar que Masen seja tão inseguro. Tanto faz. Pelo que vejo, ele não desistiu de fazer de sua vida uma prisão, com direito a carcereiros e tudo o mais – gesticulou para o guarda-costas feminino ao seu lado.

Walter Benjamin sorriu triunfante, precipitando a vitória diante da arrogante Isabella Swan, que sempre que pôde ironizou sua autoridade enquanto policial e homem da lei. Estudou-a cerrar os lábios em uma linha fina, o perpassar da ira em seus orbes marrons, a palidez mórbida que seu rosto adquiriu, a ferocidade que ela retribuía seus ares vitoriosos. Naquele momento, percebeu algo de diferente com ela. Parecia estar mais bonita, mas ele não sabia precisar de que forma.

Por algum motivo estrangeiro a Bella, ver Edward depreciado por sua culpa, apenas para proteger a ela e a bebê, encheu-a de fúria. A senhora Weber cogitou lançar um adendo, mas o contra-ataque viria rápido:

- O senhor Benjamin acredita em Deus? – inquiriu, antevendo a resposta.

O detetive correspondeu-a com estranheza.

- Sim, é claro...

- Então o senhor deve acreditar que Ele nunca lhe ofereceria problemas que vão além da sua capacidade, ou que demandem soluções que vão além da sua medida. Se o senhor Masen tem a necessidade de colocar homens de confiança ao meu lado para me manter monogâmica, como o senhor insinuou, é porque Deus é conhecedor de que ele conseguiria lidar com isso. O senhor Masen _pode_ fazer com que vinte, trinta, quarenta guarda-costas vigiem sua _prisioneira_ – arqueou a sobrancelha, prendendo quem a ouvia ao seu jeito manhosamente feminino, e ao mesmo tempo incisivo, de se expressar. – Deus também deve saber das suas capacidades, senhor Benjamin. Do contrário, lhe pouparia do fardo de ser o cão-de-guarda de uma esposa enfrentando depressão pós-parto. Que terrível situação, e ainda há o seu filho recém nascido para cuidar e para deixar longe da mira dos distúrbios psicológicos da própria mãe. Já pensou se ela tenta matá-lo?

Sem refletir as conseqüências, o detetive tomou Bella violentamente pelo braço. Aquela voluntariosa mulher desvendara, pela observação astuta unida ao blefe, o momento complicado que ele enfrentava, partilhado apenas com amigos próximos.

- Você não ouse falar da minha família, garotinha mimada, puta de mafioso! – esbravejou virulentamente.

- Senhor Benjamin, modere este linguajar em meu consultório! – a psicanalista interveio.

Ele percebeu, através da visão periférica, mais de uma dezena de guarda-costas brotar de todos os cantos da sala de espera, alguns à caráter, outros disfarçados por roupas comuns. Em menos de cinco segundos, estava rodeado por eles.

- O que significa isso?

- Largue o braço da senhorita Swan – Leah imperou em tom moderado, mas que não comportava discussões. – O chefe não admite que a toquem.

Bella o confrontava desafiante, e o detetive percebeu, irado, que um sorriso desabrochava em seus lábios.

- O senhor Masen detesta que me toquem, ele fica muito mal-humorado.

Mediu-a por árduos instantes, pretendendo intimidá-la com sua perícia de policial bem-treinado. Bella, contudo, não desvaneceu a bravura, e ele notou, confuso, que ela não estava preocupada que lhe agredissem fisicamente. Largou seu braço com desgosto e assistiu-a cinicamente analisar a pele antes submetida ao seu aperto.

- Isto não fica assim, Swan!

- É bom que não tenha deixado marcas – desamassou a manga da camisa de tule e fitou-o com escárnio. – Estimo sinceras melhoras a sua senhora. O senhor Benjamin vem arranjando mais tempo para estar com ela? Espero que sim, porque li na _Reader's Digest_ que a principal causa para distúrbios pós-parto na mulher é a ausência do pai da criança, que está na rua trabalhando e tocando a vida, enquanto ela permanece em casa lambendo a cria. Esses tempos modernos são tão antigos, sob certa ótica! Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para a esposa de um policial, a senhora Benjamin deve sofrer muito com as suas ausências constantes.

Duplamente irado, o detetive contorceu os dedos nervosos e ansiosos para arrancar a inacreditável complexão sóbria daquela mulher pérfida. Ela tocara em seu calcanhar de Aquiles, a imensa culpa que carregava, que nem ele próprio tinha coragem para admiti-la.

- Pessoas como você não deveriam ter o direito de existir!

- Peça fervorosamente para o _seu_ Deus, quem sabe Ele não suma comigo em um toque de mágica, e de quebra, dê fim ao suplício de sua pobre esposa carente das atenções do marido – tornou-se para uma sem ação senhora Weber. – Passar bem.

Levando seus guarda-costas consigo, Bella contornou Walter Benjamin e calmamente deixou-o para trás, sem se importar com os punhos fechados e expressão mortífera que ele lhe retribuía. Ele era um policial, censurou-se, não devia sucumbir às manipulações emocionais de uma filhinha de papai como ela, educada para ser uma tetéia bonita nos salões dos grã-finos. Não conseguia entender como ela o tirara do sério, um homem condicionado ao autocontrole.

A senhora Weber, por outra perspectiva, encontrou na cena que acabara de se desenrolar maiores subsídios para o árduo trabalho pelo qual estava sendo paga. Mais que provocar Benjamin com sua religiosidade e a doença da esposa, Bella inconscientemente exibiu sua capacidade de manipulação da realidade e de domínio que exercia sobre Edward Masen, conferido pelo simples fato dele amá-la. Ela estava consciente dos seus dotes e, além disso, orgulhava-se deles, apesar de usá-los não ser um prazer isento de culpas.

* * *

Tanya fatiava o pimentão apressada, sem cortar-se – a vida de dona de casa lhe dera muitas frustrações, mas também a perícia para lidar com facas. Ela estava muito atrasada em preparar o almoço para o pai, que vivia com ela desde que o marido a deixara para trás. Eleazar implicava que ela fosse todos os dias cozinhar para um orfanato religioso, alegando que, se desejava fazer caridades, havia o dinheiro, portanto não havia necessidade de ir trabalhar na cozinha das freiras de graça. Ela ouvia suas críticas calada, sem dizer que o impulso que a movia todos os dias cedo até o orfanato era o barulho das crianças brincando no pátio, que soavam como música aos seus ouvidos, e o silêncio apreciativo das religiosas.

Aguardando o refogar da cebola e o alho – prepararia uma receita de arroz grego que tirara na internet, instrumento que vinha aprendendo a usar com Annya – Tanya remoeu as mazelas do casamento frustrado. A presença de Edward como homem não lhe inspirava saudade. A cama matrimonial sempre fora, para ela, mais ambiente de suplício que de prazer, de forma que quando ele deixou de freqüentá-la definitivamente, muito antes de pedir o divórcio, "alívio" foi exatamente o que sentiu. Ele nunca fora desagradável com ela nos momentos íntimos, ao menos não propositalmente, mas seus deveres conjugais eram um fardo. Com muito esforço, ela conseguia elevar seus pensamentos à meta maior de conceber uma criança, que era o único motivo que justificava o marido a violando repetidamente e suando sobre si.

Entretanto, não conseguia consolar-se pelo abandono de Edward. Deus os abençoara no dia do casamento, e as bênçãos celestes eram eternas.

Temperando a comida com suas lágrimas, a russa pensou que não havia tempo para deixar o almoço da forma com que o pai gostaria. Com voz embargada diante daquele pequeno fracasso, que se somava aos outros, ligou para o restaurante da esquina e pediu um leitão assado. Eleazar preferia a galinha esmeradamente preparada pela filha, sem dúvidas, mas na emergência, carne suína estava de bom tamanho.

Tanya pôs a mesa com fartura, deixando ao seu centro a bandeja tampada com o leitão, exatamente da forma como o restaurante lhe enviara. Recebeu o pai de volta em casa com os braços abertos e o avental sujo de óleo de soja.

- Onde está minha pequena Jane? – ele perguntou se sentando à mesa.

Ela suspirou com recato. Nunca conseguira naturalizar as estranhas e explícitas relações do pai com meninas, embora não se rebelasse contra elas.

- Está dormindo. Ela sempre acorda depois do meio-dia.

Eleazar escancarou um sorriso malicioso com os dentes de ouro.

- Ela gosta de dormir até tarde, a minha garotinha. Deixe-a em paz, ela precisa se recuperar.

Tanya pensava que meninas da idade de Jane deveriam estar acordando cedo para freqüentar a escola, o que seria impossível levando-se em conta os movimentos que ouvia no quarto do pai até altas horas da madrugada. Ela engoliu em seco, degustando o asco pela situação que era obrigada a testemunhar debaixo do seu teto.

- Posso colocar o seu prato, _papa_? – tentou evadir-se do assunto.

- Por favor, filhinha.

Serviu-o generosamente com o arroz grego, que tinha uma ótima aparência, enquanto o pai tomava a habitual dose de vodka para abrir o apetite. Fugindo dos pensamentos que conclamavam a rebeldia, arrancou automaticamente a tampa de prata do que deveria ser o assado de leitão, encontrando no lugar uma imagem que fez com que deixasse a tampa escorregar e cair pesadamente ao chão.

Ela gritou com terror, afastando-se da visão pavorosa. Ao invés do animal abatido, havia cabeça decepada, com os cabelos longos e castanhos servindo de enfeite, como a guarnição faria com o assado. Uma maçã caramelizada fora posta em sua boca escancarada, e ela estava fresca e perfeitamente limpa, apenas com os olhos vidrados denunciando, em primeira análise, a ausência de vida.

Eleazar Denali, sem retirar os olhos de cima da cabeça, recebeu a filha com prantos de pavor nos braços. Os viciados se vendiam muito fácil em troca algumas doses de heroína, mesmo que para tanto fossem diretamente atraídos para a boca do vulcão. Reconheceu quase de imediato a jovem soropositiva que comprara para seduzir Edward Masen e contaminá-lo. Ele provavelmente levaria o vírus até Bella e teria de conviver com a dura realização que não apenas carregava uma doença, como corrompera a boneca de luxo particular graças à concupiscência egoísta.

Assim como era bem típico de Denali utilizar vinganças se sexuais contra o inimigo – e ele culpou-se por ser tão previsível. – , era da personalidade de Masen estudar exaustivamente o inimigo e atacá-lo com violência no ponto sensível. Decapitações, esquartejamentos, castrações, mutilações, faziam parte do seu criativo repertório, pois ele comprazia-se em chocar. Não se contentava em matar, precisava mostrar a caça, e escolheu a dedo Tanya para ser a expectadora da vez, porque através da filha atingiria ao pai. Era a sua vingança por expor a imagem de Bella como dissoluta para todos os jornais do país, e Eleazar nunca seria tolo de pensar que tocar a imagem da bem-amada de Edward passaria em branco.

Contudo, não era somente que Denali que possuía pontos fracos. Acalentando a filha para acalmá-la, beijou-lhe os cabelos e lembrou-se de certas fotos que vira de Bella Swan em Birmingham. Apesar de estar velho, a boa memória ainda não o abandonara.

Duvidava que Masen não estivesse no aguardo de sua contra-resposta. Eles se conheciam bem demais para serem tão ingênuos.

* * *

Bella não era grande entusiasta de entrar e sair de lojas, pois fazer compras nunca fora seu passatempo favorito. Entretanto, graças aos esforços de sua mãe e de Alice, suas fotos constantemente ilustravam os editoriais de moda das revistas do Reino Unido, pontuando-a como sem excessos, jovial e de bom-gosto. Assustava-se freqüentemente com a receptividade que as donas de boutiques a recebiam, embora ela raramente comprasse muito – aprendera com Charlie que o excesso de frivolidade fornecia munição aos adversários, então prescindia delas. Com o tempo percebeu que tamanho interesse das grifes para que ela usasse ao menos uma peça da nova coleção era porque ela, como pessoa pública, servia de vitrine.

Em detrimento dos escândalos, quando Bella aparecera na loja pedindo para ver a coleção gestante, não a questionaram muito: instalaram-na na sala de desfiles, mais precisamente em um macio sofá _art noveau, _trouxeram suco de maçã com biscoitinhos amanteigados dinamarqueses e avisaram que o desfile particular começaria logo. Em menos de dez minutos, modelos em diferentes fases da gravidez iam e vinham de um lado para o outro, vergando trajes para o dia, para a noite, eventos esportivos ou sociais.

Embora fosse tudo bonito, Bella não imaginava dentro daquelas roupas e ostentando sorrisos tão deleitáveis.

- Você fica melhor com tons mais fortes – alguém disse, e ela podia sentir o peso do sofá sendo repartilhado. – Com essas cores pastéis, vai ficar um parecendo um fantasminha, minha filha.

Bella engoliu a surpresa de ter a mãe, de supetão, sentada ao seu lado. Perguntou-se como ela conseguira entrar em um desfile privativo, mas não por muito tempo. A baronesa era muito bem relacionada com os gerentes das casas de moda.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Renée?

Sua mãe analisou a roupa que a modelo entrajava, um vestido amarelo leve de crepe.

- Não é necessário comprar roupas de verão para grávidas, um número maior que o seu será suficiente. Você não vai ganhar muito pouco peso nos próximos dois meses, que é quanto durará o calor, porque ao menos nisso é bem parecida comigo – ponderou sem evadir a atenção do desfile. – Eu consegui esconder da imprensa as duas gravidezes que tive até quase o final, e até Charlie perceber algo diferente em mim eu já estava com cinco ou seis meses também.

Após ponderar por instantes, Bella perguntou:

- Por que você omitiu?

Ela viu, de relance, uma expressão magoada perpassar o rosto da mãe. Impressão?

- Eu gostaria que Charlie me notasse e percebesse sozinho.

Bella contorceu os lábios, acometida por piedade pela mãe, sentimento não muito raro. Era cristalino que Renée fora muito apaixonada por Charlie até, ao menos, muito pouco tempo.

- Edward entendeu muito antes de mim. Eu mal tinha ultrapassado a quarta semana... – sussurrou sem noticiar-se, e depois se apercebeu do quão indelicada estava sendo. – Desculpe-me, eu não pretendia...

- É sinal que ele realmente se importa com você, anjo – deu-lhe três bofetadinhas na perna, recuperando a compostura da dama que fora treinada para ser. – As suas roupas de inverno que devem ser para gestantes. O bebê é para quando, fevereiro?

- Sim, mas...

- Você precisará de muitas roupas de frio – gesticulou para chamar o gerente. – Com licença, seria possível por obséquio substituir a coleção primavera-verão para outono-inverno? Estou certa que existem peças lindas para mulheres grávidas.

Bella mordeu os lábios para não sorrir enquanto contemplava a surpresa dos outros presentes, não conseguindo idealizar como a baronesa era habilidosa para interromper um desfile de moda sem parecer indelicada. Rapidamente, vestidinhos e pantalonas foram substituídos por trench coats e meias de lã.

- Eu preferia a Dior – Renée referendou em meia-voz, após ordenar que separassem um vestido de coquetel azul Royal para a filha. – Mas já que você escolheu a Burberry, vamos fazer como dever ser feito.

Observando a pro atividade da mãe em mandar descer e subir roupas, sapatos e acessórios, Bella descobriu que gostava de vê-la tão atuante, sem se recordar qual fora a última vez que presenciara tamanha disposição da parte dela. Permitiu que escolhesse com liberdade as roupas ao seu gosto, e depois foi arrastada levemente estupefata com a própria permissividade para a Dior, onde adquiriu peças um número acima do seu.

Após despedirem-se da _personal stylist_ da grife com amenidades, Renée decidiu que era hora do almoço. Espantou a Bella que os funcionários de Edward não estivessem surpresos com a súbita presença de mãe, contudo mais uma vez permitiu que ela ditasse as ordens e a levasse a um bistrô francês em Soho. Entrou no ambiente intimista ao seu lado, foi saudada pelo _maitrê_ na língua natal dele e tratada com a pompa e circunstância condizente a alguém de sua posição social.

- Como você sabia? – inquiriu à mãe enquanto esta checava o _menu_.

Renée analisou-a brevemente, para depois retornar os olhos acinzentados para a cartilha de _couverts_.

- Que você tinha ido fazer compras, anjo? Eu tenho os meus contatos em Londres.

- Não, Renée, como você sabia que estou esperando um bebê? Eu podia estar escolhendo roupas para dar de presente a uma amiga, talvez elas não fossem para eu usar. Mas de alguma forma, você sabia que aquelas roupas eram para mim.

A baronesa pousou o _menu_ sobre a mesa e encarou-a serenamente.

- Eu seria mais discreta se dissesse que descobri apenas por vê-la, porque para mim está mais que óbvio. Eu sou sua mãe – sorriu indulgente, e para a surpresa de Bella, sem reprovações. – Seria um gesto educado, porém ainda seria uma mentira. Foi Edward quem disse, quando foi a Birmingham.

Bella não saberia dissimular o espanto.

- Edward em Birmingham?

- Sim, fim de semana passado – atraiu o garçom com um aceno. Depois de despachar o servente com os pedidos que realizou para ambas, Renée prolongou-se. – Seu pai não estava em casa, o que foi inclusive melhor. Ele contou-me que vocês estão aguardando uma menininha, que as duas estão saudáveis e passam bem, mas que você está com dificuldade para digerir certas situações.

- Ele não tinha o direito de dizer! – ela ressentiu-se.

- Tudo que Edward pretendia era ajudá-la – transigiu com o tato que lhe era usual. – Ele queria que eu estivesse mais ao seu lado neste momento tão especial.

Bella aquiesceu, apesar de detestar a sensação sufocamento. Ela gostaria de deter o controle sobre sua vida novamente, sem Edward para avaliar o que era melhor ou pior. Engoliu uma lágrima silenciosa que cismou em escoar seus olhos, no mesmo instante em que sentiu as mãos com muitos anéis da mãe sobre as suas.

- Alguém mais sabe?

À Renée escapou as palavras por alguns segundos.

- Charlie – a inspeção cheia de pânico da filha veio à tona. – Eu fiquei muito preocupada quando soube, e por fraqueza, procurei-o para desabafar. Eu já era para saber que o seu pai não é a pessoa mais consoladora do mundo.

Bella afundou-se na cadeira, sem saber qual o próximo passo tomar, golpe que já se tornara rotina nos últimos tempos. Mal noticiou que o garçom trazia o _couvert_, mesmo que ele tenha pedido sua licença para acomodar na mesa as pastinhas de especiarias e os pãezinhos odoríficos.

- Ele deve estar muito decepcionado comigo – Bella murmurou, o sentido das palavras a tomando de assalto. Por que a opinião de Charlie importava tanto?

- Não está – Renée apressou-se a avalizar. – Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, assim como eu.

Não era necessário à baronesa suprimir algumas verdades para que deixassem de existir mais que óbvias aos olhos de sua filha. Suas bondosas mentiras não a fariam esquecer do temperamento do pai, pois os seus monólogos a respeito de mulheres de boas famílias que se perdiam carregando filhos de "desqualificados" estavam para sempre na memória, engavetados. Bella, transgredindo suas regras, descia do pedestal de filha mais competente, o qual o próprio pai foi o responsável por erigir. Aquela gravidez a fazia, para ele, tão fracassada quanto Alec.

E Bella preferia _qualquer castigo_ a se tornar fracassada aos olhos de Charlie. Novamente, ela se sentia aquela garotinha de cinco anos que dependia da aprovação do pai.

- Anjo, aos poucos o seu pai vai se acostumar com a idéia, nós fomos pegos de surpresa – Renée invocou-a ao longe, dissipando o breu dos seus pensamentos. – É tudo tão novo! Ele a ama, você tem um espaço no coração dele que nem eu ou Alec tivemos.

- Eu e Charlie compartilhamos apenas os nossos mares de mágoas mútuas – declarou veladamente o assunto encerrado.

- Vocês compartilham muito mais que mágoas mútuas...

- Não venha falar daquilo que Charlie chama de "talento" – Bella advertiu. – Mas você tem razão, Renée. Eu e Charlie compartilhamos, além da mágoa, a maldição de apodrecer o que tocamos.

- Não é verdade, anjo. Vocês dois têm uma grande capacidade de amar, de serem amados. Essa menininha que você tem ai dentro é fruto de um grande amor – mostrou um sorriso trêmulo, e sua filha viu que ela chorava por emoções que iam além de sua compreensão. – O seu pai também teve um filho como símbolo de um grande amor...

- Do que você está falando? – Bella rolou os olhos, cogitando se a mãe caducara definitivamente. Com que tipos de remédios ela intoxicava seu organismo?

Renée comprimiu os lábios com amargura, um verdadeiro amálgama entre a necessidade de ajudar a filha e remoer tristezas passadas.

- Charlie teve um filho com outra mulher. – tomou um grande gole da água com laranja. – Eles se amavam.

Bella juntou as sobrancelhas, pois nada inferia daquele testemunho insano de Renée. Uma luz apareceu-lhe ao fim do túnel, e ela questionou presumidamente:

- Você está falando de Jacob?

Conhecimento perpassou por todos os finos traços da mãe, e Bella soube no mesmo momento que, de alguma maneira incrível, ela não estava mais ignorante naqueles segredos familiares.

- É de Jacob que estou falando – confirmou. – Seu pai foi apaixonado por Sue por quase duas décadas, e por isso ele estava imune a todos os encantos que eu possuía. Jacob foi fruto desse amor.

A aristocrata mais jovem tamborilou os dedos na mesa, sem expressar reações. Algum pressentimento inato a fizera descobrir que era a bonita preceptora morena de sua infância a mãe de Jacob, embora nem ela se desse conta do quanto sabia.

- Você sempre soube de Sue e Jacob?

- Desde quase sempre. Uma mulher sabe quando as aspirações do marido não se encontram em sua cama – afirmou em tom confidente.

- Charlie manteve outra mulher por muito tempo, conforme disse, e você nunca se importou?

No rosto da filha, uma cópia mais fresca do seu, Renée enxergou descrédito.

- No início, sim. Eu era uma menina crescida quando me casei com ele, muito romântica e cheia de ilusões de amor. Mas com o passar dos anos, fui verificando que não importava muito o que seu pai fazia quando não estava comigo, pois a senhora de Birmingham seria para sempre eu – afirmou, com resignação orgulhosa. – Além do mais, era a minha filha, não o filho de Sue, a favorita dele. Você, anjo, que sempre foi mais de Charlie que minha.

Com alguma surpresa, Bella constatou o quanto a mãe podia ser cheia de si, e que inclusive ela a usara para alcançar um objetivo pessoal. Contudo, confessou pesarosamente que ser a filha dileta, sua sucessora _in facto_, também nunca lhe fora desagradável, apesar de todos os encargos embutidos.

- E Alec... Jacob algumas vezes deixou subentendido que eles se conheceram – falar no irmão mais novo sempre a deixava com um nó indissolúvel no estômago. – Como?

Renée abaixou o rosto, traindo o quão delicado era quando o filho falecido surgia como tema de conversa.

- Foi um pouco antes de meu Alec partir para os braços de Jesus Cristo – caso Bella não estivesse tão perturbada, teria considerado divertida a alegoria religiosa da mãe. – Mas esta história pertence apenas a Alec e Jacob, não é a minha tarefa contá-la, mesmo que seja para você.

Bella espetou algumas azeitonas pretas com o garfo, sem pretender colhê-las realmente. Acuada, não mais conseguindo mais contemplar a visão caótica da mãe, fingia-se – fracassadamente. – de indiferente. Ela apenas não detestava mais azeitonas pretas que as verdes, contudo as adicionou à sua culinária ultimamente, pois descobrira durante a viagem à América do Sul que Edward gostava de roê-las na comida.

- Jacob sabe de _tudo_? – a voz saiu-lhe trêmula, e assustada com a própria vulnerabilidade, Bella mordeu o lábio.

- Ele sabe que você e seu irmão se amaram muito – Renée minimizou. – A falha não foi sua, anjinho. Vocês dois eram tão jovenzinhos, tão inexperientes, tão iludidos. Nada conheciam do mundo, não podiam ter dimensão do que era aceitável, dos limites do que seria amor...! – ela colheu as mãos da filha entre as suas. – Eu sei que você não é religiosa, mas tente se confessar com Deus, filhinha, abra o seu coração, exponha o quão sincera é a sua culpa, recomende a alma do seu irmão para a salvação, peça pela sua explicando que o seu erro teve a ingenuidade como fator e que foi um fato isolado, que aconteceu uma só vez...

Bella desprendeu as mãos das dela, irritadiça com o excesso de amabilidade desnecessária da mãe. Ela detestava manifestações de piedade, principalmente quando eram tardias.

- E quem disse que aconteceu só daquela vez? – arqueou a sobrancelha, maledicente.

Ela viu as maçãs do rosto da baronesa perderem a cor, a boca abrir-se, e em um apagar das luzes, Renée abandonava o papel de mãe-conselheira para regredir à antiga posição de insegura consorte e progenitora baronial.

- Não me diga que...

- Não estou dizendo nada, Renée. E se me permite falar tão francamente, não estou no espírito de ouvir seus dramas sentimentais, eles são exasperantes.

A baronesa suspirou arduamente, traçando uma analogia inequívoca entre o marido e a filha. Embora ela tentasse correr para o lado oposto, sempre terminava por esbarrar no pai durante o cumprimento do mesmo ciclo vicioso, caprichoso demais para se declarar algum dia como terminado. Charlie e Bella repeliam-se, e instantaneamente, atraíam-se.

- Tudo bem, anjo – falou com sua condescendência característica. – Se você crê que falhou tanto com Alec, permita-se acertar agora e comece conversando com Jacob. Ele tem muito a dizer, Alec gostaria que você o escutasse.

Chaga que seria natural se dirigido ao fruto extraconjugal do próprio marido, o _ressentimento_, não era palpável nos discursos de Renée. Pelo contrário, caso não soasse mais como loucura, Bella arriscaria que sua mãe conhecia o bastardo bem, e nutria afeto por ele.

- Todos parecem ser velhos amigos de infância de Jacob, pelo que estou entendendo, você e Alec, então qual foi o motivo da minha exclusão da brincadeira? – ela escarneceu rancorosa pelo golpe de alienação que lhe imputaram, entendido como traição.

- Foi o melhor para você – apesar da expressão de descrença no rosto da filha, ela manteve-se firme. – Quando este assunto veio à baila, você vivia mais em Oxford, Londres ou viajando com Mary Alice que em Birmingham. Estava prestes a tomar o seu grau na faculdade, e Charlie não pretendia prejudicar a sob hipótese nenhuma que um Swan conquistasse menção honrosa em Oxford também, além de Cambridge. Alec concordou que você precisava de sossego para batalhar por um bem maior, e o resultado disso é a sua colocação entre os melhores de sua turma.

- Perguntaram se era isso que eu preferia?

- Charlie _sabia_ o que era melhor para todos nós. Ele ainda _sabe_ o que faz, especialmente para você – apontou com conformismo. – Eu entendo que nos culpe por não ter levado uma vida comum como criança e adolescente, pois sempre teve de estar à altura dos planos que Charlie tinha. Mas compreenda, anjinho... – clamou com ardor de mãe. – Por isso mesmo, você foi poupada pelo seu pai, por mim, por Alec, por todos nós, pois você deveria ter não menos que o melhor...

Bella deixou de dar ouvidos àquilo que Renée explicava quando surgiu um burburinho vindo da recepção, que não se situava tão longe da mesa em que estavam. Ela era avessa aos falatórios, entretanto aquele em especial capturou inesperadamente sua atenção, e antes que atentasse para o indecoro, esticava o pescoço para se inteirar dele o quanto antes. Chocada, ela enxergou Edward à distância, que ralhava com Leah em voz baixa, mas tão exaltada, que fazia as veias de seu pescoço saltarem. Bella levantou-se sem delongas, subitamente surda aos apelos da mãe, que ainda tentavam alcançar seu coração.

Caminhou para ele a longos passos, e quando ele a viu driblou os garçons e gerentes, que pretendiam detê-lo antes que causasse um escândalo de grandes proporções, apressado para encontrá-la. Um olhar mortífero, que assomava em seus olhos verdes, foi capaz de gelar a espinha de Renée, expectadora sentada do desenrolar dos fatos. Assistiu-o tomar Bella pelos ombros e medi-la de cima a baixo, buscando algo que ela desconhecia. E depois, atônita, conferiu-o desabotoar os punhos da blusa de tule da filha e checar seus punhos e braços, as mãos másculas apertando sua tenra carne. Terrificada, Renée constatou quão pequeno e frágil seu anjinho era perante aquele homem grande e voraz, que era mais que uma cabeça mais alto que ela. Seu coração de mãe contorceu-se por isso.

- Chefe, ela está inteirinha, você não está vendo?... – um homem de aparência quase tão intimidadora amenizou. –Todos estão olhando, assim vamos envergonhá-la...

Edward defenestrou seus panos quentes e preocupações com assuntos tão minúsculos quanto a imagem. Após esbravejar ao assessor palavras em uma língua desconhecida que Renée acreditava ser russo, exigiu saber:

- Ele machucou você? – vascolejou-a, mais zangado por ela nada falar. – Responda, Isabella!

Renée temeu por sua filha diante da resposta que ela tão inapropriadamente olvidava a Edward Masen, que continuava cobrando aquilo dela através da pressão nos ombros que a obrigava a confrontá-lo. Entretanto, malgrado seus medos, foi tão aturdida quanto os presentes quando Masen trouxe o rosto de Bella ao peito e pousou o queixo no topo da cabeça com sofreguidão, ignorando o fato que ela estivesse imóvel pelo susto de tê-lo ali tão alterado.

Vendo-o aspirar aos cabelos castanho-escuros de Bella desesperadamente, um antigo gesto do reconhecimento da fêmea, para depois salpicar beijos por toda a extensão de sua cabeça, testa, nariz, bochechas, maxilar e boca, Renée foi assolada por mais uma nova onda de pavor. Uma mulher habituada a receber emoções nem quentes nem frias, como ela, para sempre se chocaria com as manifestações puramente passionais. Preferiria que sua filha não fosse a depositária de tais sentimentos animalescos, não sua filhinha, seu anjinho delicado e formoso, que sofreu primeiramente pelas transgressões e abusos físicos do irmão, justificadas pela paixão exacerbada.

O que Renée não sabia, e que Edward estava mais que consciente, é que estavam no meio de uma guerra, e que o maior prêmio para o adversário era ter Bella nas mãos. Pela primeira vez, temeu que sua vida fosse exaurida por outro que não as memórias de Alec Swan.

* * *

**Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo, um mês transcorrido!**

**Dedico este capítulo às amigas que comentaram, e estes são os que me seguiram aqui no FF no capítulo passado: Macyfreire, Marcia, Lina, Edna, krine, Hillary Knof, Ana Carolina, Mariana, angel blue cullen, gaabip, Giovanna Isabelli, Taty Perry, Stephane, Glaucia S, Michelle CB.**

**O "prêmio" para quem comentar ainda está valendo, viram? Comente nas primeiras duas semanas após a postagem que vc será premiado. Não se esqueçam que o FFnet não aceita arrobas nem pontos, portanto coloque seu email como este modelo bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br. Mesmo quem tem conta neste site, favor informar email, pois o FFnet não permite que sejam mandadas mansagens privadas com número extenso de caracteres.**

**Só o que posso dizer é: MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	10. LIVRO II Capítulo XV

**_Favor, ler as notas finais!  
_**

* * *

**LIVRO II  
**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Se o conceito de "perder a dimensão do tempo e espaço" realmente existisse, Edward assim qualificaria o estado de torpor que sentiu enquanto estreitava Bella em seu peito, aspirava a fragrância do shampoo em seu cabelo, rugia em seu ouvido o quanto ela era boba por se estressar com um policial tão filho da puta, dizia a ela que era perverso utilizar um problema familiar desvinculado ao assunto para atingir alguém, depois retificava com o sangue brilhando nos olhos que Benjamin perdera a pretensa razão ao segurá-la pelo pulso, emendando logo em seguida que, assim mesmo, preferiria que ela não tivesse envolvido uma esposa inocente. Retirava dela o fôlego para uma explicação, que ambos saberiam ser nefanda e insuficiente, ao enredá-la para ainda mais perto, procurando sua fronte com a ponta do nariz, assegurando que, se ela estivesse com algum hematoma nos braços, por menor que fosse, a senhora Benjamin teria reais motivos para deprimir-se, mas diante do caixão do marido.

- O senhor não deveria fazer mal ao detetive... – Bella conseguiu expressar-se com dificuldades, a bochecha suprimida contra seu peito.

- Ele assumiu o risco quando fez a merda de tocar em você – determinado, puxou seu rosto para que ela conferisse o quão a sério falava.

- O senhor Benjamin não me feriu.

Edward a manteve prisioneira de suas mãos, tentando encontrar as palavras que ela tanto merecia ouvir. Sabia que estava sendo um opressor ao mantê-la praticamente em cárcere privado, vigiando todos os seus movimentos e limitando suas saídas ao estritamente indispensável. Agia, inclusive, em desacordo às instruções da psicanalista, que salientava que naquele momento Bella não agiria para prejudicar a ela e ao bebê deliberadamente, portanto era possível, e até mesmo essencial à terapia, que sua liberdade de ir e vir fosse devolvida.

Não havia como relaxar minimamente sua guarda em um futuro próximo, inclusive após o nascimento do bebê. A maior concessão que podia oferecer era permiti-la ir sozinha ao banheiro e deixá-la com os guardas a postos, embora atrás da porta, quando estivesse com ele. Imaginar como convencer a teimosa garota de que a vigilância era necessária, mesmo depois que ela o abandonasse para sempre, era apavorante. Aprendera que discutir com ela era uma perda de tempo na qual invariavelmente o ferido era ele.

- Eu não aceito que qualquer outro te toque, Isabella – ele olhava-a diretamente, sem ocultar o brilho feroz em suas esmeraldas ou o maxilar duramente cerrado. – Você não é uma mulher fácil de lidar, mas não deixa de ser uma mulher, que ainda por cima está grávida e sob os meus cuidados. Um homem não pode tocar o seu ombro sem o meu consentimento, quanto muito menos torcer o seu braço como se pertencesse a um filho da puta qualquer!

Bella já preparava os argumentos da réplica no momento em que a voz delicada de Renée soou atrás de si.

- Mostre para o seu Edward as roupinhas novas da pequena, anjo – interveio. – Aposto que ele vai amar o que comprei mais cedo.

Uma imensa interrogação foi bordada no rosto da moça enquanto ela se tornara em direção a mãe, que correspondia ao seu inquérito mudo com semblante cúmplice.

- Olá, baronesa – Edward cumprimentou-a, a surpresa tão evidente quanto o constrangimento por não conseguir manter as mãos longe de Bella até diante de sua solene mãe.

- Olá, Edward. Vamos vê-las? Eu pensei em separar a roupinha que Bella e Alec usaram em suas cerimônias de batismo, esquecida que doei há muitos anos para o neto de uma cozinheira que trabalhava para mim – sorriu cortês, não deixando margens para dúvidas de sua estratégia. – Mas no fundo talvez tenha sido melhor, porque seria terrível retirar o amarelado que certamente a túnica batismal teria após esse tempo todo, e para completar, a que comprei hoje é ainda mais bonita.

Bella brindou sua mãe com um sorriso grato. Se havia algo que admirava em Renée, e que batalhava arduamente para adquirir, era o senso de oportunidade que a levava a tomar o posicionamento correto diante de circunstâncias que vagamente pressentia. Sentiu a mão de Edward escorrendo pelo interior do seu braço, como que pedindo sem a necessidade de palavras para tomar-lhe a mão, ao que ela respondeu da mesma maneira silenciosa esticando os dedos para aninhá-lo. Não conseguiu conter o suspiro lânguido diante da sensação de formigamento por um contato tão singelo, e sem perceber, fechou os punhos e Edward recolheu-os, para que coubessem inteiramente na mão dele.

- Não sei se Isabella se importaria... – aventou.

- Logicamente que não – ela assegurou.

Edward analisou-a brevemente para procurar sua permissão, encontrando-a por fim. Bella faria o que fosse para apaziguá-lo e livrá-lo de pensamentos violentos, mesmo que tivesse de colaborar com qualquer estratégia desconfortável que sua mãe inventasse.

Renée fez um breve movimento para que seu valete, o rapaz misógino que Edward vira em sua visita em Birmingham, fosse buscar os embrulhos que Bella anteriormente não dera qualquer importância. Ele retornou saltitante com meia-dúzia de sacolas de marcas infantis, e esnobando que estivesse em um restaurante, a baronesa abriu-as sobre a mesa e mostrou os conjuntinhos de pagão cor-de-rosa, violeta e lilás. Edward sorriu com entusiasmo, cada vez mais enlevado com as roupas pequeninas, os sapatinhos de tricô que se perdiam na palma de sua mão, as roupinhas de recém-nascido para dias "de muito frio" e outras de "nem tanto".

Gostaria de saber como faria para descobrir o que sua filha consideraria como "muito frio", mas calou-se temendo parecer torpe. Talvez ela contasse quando viesse ao mundo? Mas com qual mágica, se ela ainda demoraria mais dois anos para falar? E como faria para pegá-la no colo? As únicas experiências que tivera foram com Irina e Kate, que estavam bem crescidas, ele não se lembrava mais como pegar um bebê. Duvidava que algum dia conseguiria ser adequado com a própria filha. Logo ele, com um metro e noventa de altura, que manchava a pele de Bella, que não era nenhuma criança, pelo excesso de carinho.

Edward estava tão abatido diante da própria incompatibilidade, que deixou de notar a indiferença profunda da companheira ao seu lado, que ouvia o que a mãe dizia com simples educação.

- Eu comprei muitas peças em tom neutro, pois desconheço a cor do enxoval. A propósito, qual será? – Renée perguntou enquanto dobrava as minúsculas peças com a inabilidade de alguém que legara estas tarefas operacionais às babás.

O mafioso despertou das reflexões.

- Alice queria rosa e marrom, e tudo que ela compra é nessas cores ou em bege. Esme, minha mãe, prefere o clássico rosa e branco para meninas. Eu não sigo qualquer critério – explanou como um conhecedor do assunto, pela primeira vez. – Já comprei roupinhas cor-de-rosa, brancas, marrom, bege e até azuis. Eu acho que azul também é cor para meninas.

O queixo de Bella despencou, delatando seu choque. Ela não se imaginava pensando em algo tão banal, e ao mesmo tempo tão necessário, como roupas de bebê.

- O senhor já está comprando roupas?

Edward retribuiu o olhar assustado, embora o motivo fosse diferente. A palidez mórbida de Bella o fazia cogitar se os enjôos haviam voltado.

* * *

Após esperar que o chofer viesse lhe abrir a porta, Charles Ludwig Swan III desceu do Audi fumê ladeado por seu assessor. Torceu o nariz para a vizinhança de classe média baixa, com suas acinzentadas casas operárias e ruas empoçadas. Ele estava em Manchester, num subúrbio de Salford, um lugar capaz da proeza de ser mais nublado que Londres e mais fedorento que o Haiti.

Embora tentassem ser o mais transparentes possível em um recanto onde não podiam, sob hipótese alguma, serem reconhecidos, dois homens sofisticados vestidos com sobretudos negros e óculos escuros não passaram despercebidos em um lugar no qual as pessoas apenas se preocupavam em se cobrirem com conforto para o trabalho braçal.

- Será que o rapazinho virá? – Pierre duvidou, sem ocultar a ansiedade em ir embora daquele bairro fétido. Segurou a respiração quando um homem negro, com _dread locks_ e roupas coloridas em tons jamaicanos, transitou ao seu lado. Em meio segundo se conformou em passar a ele todos os bens que trazia. Contudo, para o seu alívio, tudo o que o negro lhe infligira era o vento que qualquer pessoa que caminhava trazia.

Charlie sorriu sardonicamente e não considerou o secretário digno de uma simples olhada.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Ele não é um tolo covarde como alguém que conheço, mas não estou lembrado. Quem será mesmo?

Gesticulando displicente para o subordinado, deixou claro que era sabedor do seu pavor.

- O senhor não sentiu medo, barão? – ironizou carrancudo, arrumando melhor os cabelos loiros e perfeitamente cortados.

- Se você conseguisse enxergar para além dos seus preconceitos, veria que aquele homem faz parte do movimento _rastafári_, um daqueles grupos religiosos que pregam pacifismos vazios sob os efeitos da erva. Ele definitivamente não roubaria esse seu relógio de latão, que posso garantir ser tão americano e ignóbil quanto o papelzinho sem importância de Yale do qual você tem tanto orgulho, que lhe entregaram com a lorota que era um diploma. Você é um racista ignorante, Pierre.

O barão ultrajava o assessor americano com tanta calma, com uma indiferença que por pouco não beirava a camaradagem, que Pierre via-se incapaz de revidar ao mesmo nível. Acompanhou-o até um parque vazio bem-cuidado, apesar de tipicamente proletário, despossuído de crianças por estarem em horário escolar. Quando um homem grande de cabelos cerrados e aparência latina veio do outro lado da rua sem arrancar deles o olhar, Pierre foi mais uma vez acercado pelo medo, reação que todos os indivíduos de raças não-caucasianas lhe inspiravam.

- Jacob – a saudação pelo primeiro nome surpreendeu ao desavisado Pierre. Raras vezes Charlie era assim tão intimista.

O rapaz parou à frente deles, com os maciços bíceps cruzados e exaltados pela camiseta suja de graxa. As calças jeans puídas também não estavam em melhor estado, embora sua aparência denunciasse certo grau de asseio, confirmada pelo ar inodoro que trouxera com a nova rajada de vento. Pierre imaginou que ele talvez trabalhasse com mecânica de automóveis.

- Sem enrolações, Charlie – cortou-o impaciente. – Espero que o motivo que tenha me arrancado da reforma de um Mustang 1967 seja muito bom.

- Toda vez que o vejo, parece ainda maior – Charlie constatou o mais abismado que era possível em seus modos contidos.

- Acho que faz um bom tempo que você não me vê.

- Um ano?

- Mais que um ano. Alec ainda vivia – comentou jocosamente. – Se vamos conversar, dispense este ratinho aí do seu lado.

Pierre, que sempre associou os latinos a perigosos membros de gangues, arruaceiros, estupradores ou assaltantes, tinha a pele gelatinosa somente por estar com Jacob sem seguranças por perto. Impaciente com tamanha covardia, Charlie meneou a cabeça para enxotá-lo, sendo atendido com gratidão.

- Como está Renée? – o rapaz perguntou modulando a voz, sem enganar o arguto barão por um instante sequer.

- A _senhora baronesa_ está bem – Charlie frisou suficientemente o título e pronome de tratamento condizentes à esposa. – Mas não é sobre ela que vim falar.

Jacob recobrou os brios.

- Qual é o assunto? Se for a minha mãe, sem chance...

- É sobre a sua irmã. Eu preciso de algo como... semelhante a... sua _ajuda_.

Não fora a procura para conversar sobre Bella que tomara Jacob de assalto, ele muitas vezes antes falara sobre a excêntrica irmã com o próprio Charlie. Em fato, a menção a ela era muito menos emblemática que a última palavra utilizada. O pai precisava de sua ajuda, e pessoas tão orgulhosas como ele jamais exteriorizariam se não houvesse um bom motivo compensatório.

Assim, Jacob enrijeceu ainda mais os bíceps no peito, aguardando o que Charlie lhe traria daquela vez.

* * *

- Esme diz que, se parássemos de comprar roupas novas para minha filha hoje, ela ainda não precisaria repetir um casaco sequer até os dois anos de idade – Edward brincou em tom leve, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não pressionar Bella.

Ela não enxergava outra alternativa além de empregar atenção ao que era falado, embora sua vontade fosse sumir dali. A deliciosa comida não mais ultrapassava o limite da glote.

- Há mesmo essa necessidade de cores combinando? Porque eu Rose fomos ao shopping ontem e compramos tudo com estampas de animais – de pé, ao lado de Edward, Emmett aperreou-se.

- Não acredito que Alice pretenda mesmo que todas as roupas combinem com o papel de parede do bege com bolinhas cor-de-rosa do quarto, Emm – ele sorriu e pousou por debaixo da mesa uma mão audaciosa na coxa de Bella, quase à altura da virilha, que a fez pipocar na cadeira pela surpresa. – Mas minha filha ainda não tem um manto de batismo, baronesa...

Como se previsse o constrangimento de Bella por ser uma das protagonistas de uma grande festa, e simultaneamente, não ser convidada para a mesma, Edward manteve-se acalentando a pele coberta do alto de sua coxa, sem se preocupar que terceiros presenciavam o quão íntimos se portavam. Subia e descia em sua extensão, às vezes alcançando o cume e recuando langorosamente, tentando dissipar sua tensão. Explicou à Renée seus planos, e uma vagamente consciente Isabella assim soube que um decorador já estivera no palacete de Oxford com o compromisso de traçar os primeiros esboços para o quarto da bebê. Sua mãe emitia opiniões, assim como Emmett, que há muito tempo abandonara a postura de simples funcionário e tomara um assento na mesa, solicitando também o almoço.

Embora Bella soubesse que eles a mantiveram à parte daqueles planos para não magoá-la com os assuntos que preferia ignorar, uma grande célula sua ressentiu-se por todos participarem mais da vida da pequena que ela. Carlisle se lembrou de trazer meias para a netinha em sua última viagem à Escócia, pois já atentara que ela nasceria em uma época de grande frio. Até mesmo Rosalie, a linda ex-amante de Edward, andava se informando sobre as melhores fraldas do mercado com as babás da vizinhança. Seus olhos subiram pela mão que se escondia entre suas pernas, atravessando os pêlos dos braços, a blusa social de mangas arregaçadas, o colarinho atipicamente aberto, o maxilar rijo, o perfil anguloso, o rosto liso que, mesmo pouco maculado pela lâmina de barbear, possuía uma aspereza que violava a fina cútis de sua bochecha. Ele era dono de uma potente sexualidade, e Bella se perguntou internamente o que andava fazendo quando não estavam juntos. Será que procurava ter sempre que saía de casa o prazer com outras mulheres que ela lhe negava?

A maneira com que a mão de Edward se afundava na junção de suas pernas a fez perder a seqüência do pensamento lógico, e ela complacentemente descruzou-as, facilitando o acesso. Ele não executava movimentos indecorosos, parcamente lhe alcançando a virilha, e era exatamente a expectativa do _quase_ que a fazia fervilhar.

- Eu estou em processo de divórcio, baronesa. Dentro de alguns meses estarei livre para constituir uma família nos moldes que Isabella preferir... – sua declaração serena a teria deixado apavorada se não fosse contrabalanceada com uma suave carícia na carne que precedia a virilha da moça, as laterais dos dedos roçando suavemente seu centro.

Aqueles avanços clandestinos não eram absolutamente novos para eles, em fato Edward já lhe proporcionara alguns orgasmos assim, seja diante dos Denali ou até mesmo perante outros homens da máfia. Ele costumava a utilizar aqueles artifícios quando à mesa eram tratados de assuntos que ele não gostaria que ela se inteirasse, para não se chocar. Se não fossem tais distrações disfarçadas de carinhos inocentes, Bella reagiria virulentamente diante dos planos que tentavam traçar para ela, e Edward era sabedor disso. Zonza pelo desejo, com as partes inferiores do corpo ardendo da febre mais elementar, ela sentia-se como uma criança que os pais ofereciam brinquedos para que fosse possível ter uma conversa de adultos com os hóspedes após o jantar, contudo não estava capaz para reagir.

- Não vou forçar Isabella a nada – ele garantiu, a voz sem trair qualquer emoção do que impetrava a Bella por baixo da mesa. – Seja qual for o passo que vamos tomar, a escolha será dela. Vou aceitar com gratidão o que ela tiver a me oferecer, desde que minha filha fique comigo.

Bella não se prendia, em absoluto, ao assunto que era tratado, mesmo que soubesse que era referente a si, e que Edward a mantinha em outra dimensão propositalmente. Uma ínfima parte sua rebelou-se e a levou a interceptar a mão libidinosa com força de vontade, ordenando mudamente que ele parasse com aquelas estratagemas. Entretanto, apenas um nervo abaixo do olho dele delatou alguma contrariedade, e como desforra ele fez valer em seguida sua superioridade física para imputá-la novas torturas. Vingativo, passou a utilizar os quatro dedos para esfregar-lhe vigorosamente a virilha, enquanto o mínimo friccionava sua área mais sensível de forma direta.

Bella reuniu todo o decoro e autocontrole para se manter rígida.

A baronesa gesticulou ao _maître_ para pedir a sobremesa, e neste momento Edward segredou a Bella, sob o pretexto de lhe dar um beijo na têmpora:

- Você devia pegar em mim para ver como estou, _anjinho_ do demônio – escarneceu em voz rouca do apelido tão celeste que a mãe dera a ela. – Se eu tivesse que levantar neste instante, passaria uma vergonha do cacete, eu me amaldiçôo todos os dias por ter nascido homem. Vamos, pegue em mim agora.

Ela confrontou-o com resignação.

- Jamais! O senhor está me molestando...

Sorridente, ele afastou seu cabelo e beijou a pele fina abaixo do lóbulo. Ao fundo ouvia-se a polida baronesa dando instruções ao _maître_ em francês e a mastigação barulhenta de Emmett.

- É verdade, eu estou te molestando... – avidamente desfez com uma mão dois botões pequenos da série que unia a braguilha da calça de Bella, fazendo com que ela, em vão, tentasse recuar o quadril. – Se fossem outros tempos, te convencia a ir comigo até o primeiro lugar com portas nesse restaurante para fodermos como dois animais – a risada dele reverberou na tez delicada do pescoço. – Mas como este não é o caso, o que posso propor é dispensar educadamente sua mãe, irmos para o Ritz aqui perto e pegarmos uma suíte qualquer que tenha uma cama e um chuveiro.

A proposta indecente a fez devanear. Edward, que esperava sinceramente ser ignorado prontamente, regozijou-se ante a surpresa de deixá-la desconcertada e pensativa. Enquanto a mãe ainda trocava amenidades francesas com o _maître_, a quem conhecia de longa data, Bella o fitou longamente, o queixo trêmulo e os olhos ligeiramente úmidos. Parecia tocada por uma consciência alheia a ele, uma espécie de descoberta importante e permanente, que seria capaz de mudar os conhecimentos há muito estabelecidos. Ele confrontou-a preocupado que tivesse dito algo impróprio, mas de súbito relaxou, abraçado pelo seu olhar castanho detentor de tantos significados. Bella morava dentro e fora dele, pois significava o seu eu interior e condicionava o que o circundava. Ela era sua vida.

- Onde foi parar o seu paletó, senhor Masen? – ela perguntou mansamente, jamais desvinculando os olhos dos dele. – Estará um pouco frio ao cair da tarde, o senhor pode se resfriar...

A pergunta antes da demonstração de suas preocupações, embora banal e não condicionada ao assunto principal, correspondia ao _tudo para eles_. Representava um voto de confiança, Edward compreendeu-o. Contudo, não podia contar que teve de eliminar o paletó junto com o corpo de uma drogada, após manchá-lo com o sangue supostamente contaminado.

- Não me faça essa pergunta, amor – ciciou, sem impor esta condição, mas pelo contrário, implorando-a.

E com uma sabedoria inata, oriunda da vivência como filha de Renée Dwyner, Bella respeitou seu silêncio e perdoou-o antes de conhecer os reais motivos. Não deixava de ser verdade que Bella para sempre perdoaria os _homens de sua vida_ sem a necessidade de conhecer seus erros, porém havia um detalhe além de sua educação que a faria tomar as mãos de Edward e se permitir guiar por ele aonde quer que fosse. Pela primeira vez, Bella não enxergava a necessidade de possuir por completo a vida de alguém que acreditava amar. Dispensava que Edward falasse o que ela desejava, que se portasse de acordo com seus anseios por puro entretenimento pessoal. Não se preocupava em manipular o que ele sentia, desde que sentissem _juntos_, fosse a dor ou prazer, a alegria ou tristeza, a saúde ou doença. Embora as sensações de poder viver e morrer por ele fossem tão doces, e ela se sentisse capaz de derreter pelo simples beijo na palma da mão que ele lhe depositava, ou queimar em labaredas fatais pelos toques mais despretensiosos que fossem, com ele do que fora algum dia com Alec, para quem não conseguiu se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Isto a enchia de culpa e dó pelo pobre irmão morto e pesar por se descobrir tão vulnerável.

Era capaz de ser mais generosa uma parte de sua cabeça que permanecia sã disparou o alarme.

* * *

- Bella por acaso sabe que você está aqui, Charlie? – Jacob inquiriu com desconfiança.

O barão soltou um pouco os músculos do ombro, até então enrijecidos. Nunca estava completamente à vontade na presença de Jacob, pois mesmo transcorrida mais de uma década, ainda era árduo arrostá-lo.

- Minha filha está com Masen. Há quase um ano que não escuto nem vagamente sua voz – apesar de comedido, no seu tom havia um elemento estranho. Pesar. – A última vez que a vi, ela fez uma saída bastante dramática de Birmingham, um pouco menos brilhante que esperaria dela, confesso. Desconhecia seu talento para teatralidades.

O rapaz gargalhou amargo.

- Ela teve motivos para ir embora. Se antes de Alec morrer o clima entre vocês dois já estava pesado, imagina depois?

- Eu e Isabella Marie sempre fomos uma família, independente dos intrujões que foram surgindo pelo caminho. Há algum lugar para se sentar neste monte de lama?

- Não – respondeu irritado. – Se há alguma virtude em você, é a de nunca ter sido um homem de rodeios. Não me faça mudar de idéia agora.

- Com quem você aprendeu estes modos, garoto? Com aquele aleijado que chama de pai?

Os punhos de Jacob cerraram-se, e ele espremeu os olhos para não tomar alguma atitude violenta e intempestiva contra o homem que lhe fornecera a vida.

- "Aquele aleijado", como você diz, é o meu pai de verdade, e não há exame de sangue a me provar o contrário – abriu os olhos belicosos para torpedeá-lo.

Charlie bateu palmas, zombeteiro.

- Quanta gratidão ao marido traído que o criou, Jacob. Sua mãe não poderia ter arranjado um pária melhor que esse para me cobrir de dignidade – afirmou divertindo-se com a detectável fúria do jovem. – Eu sempre soube que ela jamais se igualaria a Renée Isabella.

Sem medir as reações, Jacob prensou-o pelo colarinho do sofisticado trajar. Em troca da raiva evidente, recebeu um olhar gelado do barão, que o encarava temerário, desafiando-o mudamente a ir em frente.

- Você não quer fazer isso. Sua mãe ficaria desapontadíssima – Charlie assegurou, como se estivesse adiantando uma previsão de chuva ao contemplar o céu cinzento. – Seja uma boa criança e solte-me. Eu realmente gosto deste terno.

Jacob mediu-o por minutos que pareciam intermináveis. Apesar de ser alto, Charlie ainda era meia cabeça mais baixo que ele, e mesmo tendo levado uma vida atlética como praticante de natação, as lutas marciais nunca foram seu forte. Contudo, foi com espírito de derrota que Jacob soltou-o, insatisfeito que o barão tão ignobilmente manipulasse suas vontades.

- O que tem Bella? – ele questionou nervosamente, esfregando o rosto com as mãos calejadas.

Charlie desamassou o colarinho que fora subjugado. Tal como um ator dramático prestes a incorporar um personagem de Shakespeare, preparou-se para desempenhar um papel que lhe renderia os aplausos futuros.

- Ela me preocupa muito – afirmou compassivamente, unindo as sobrancelhas. – Você sabia que Masen a mantêm em cárcere privado, mais acuada que um animalzinho enjaulado?

- Eu não sei de mais nada a respeito dela. Alguns membros da guarda são meus amigos, mas o chefe faz questão que os assuntos de sua vida privada sejam mantidos em sigilo.

- É vedado a Isabella as liberdades mais simples, como andar sozinha pela casa e se trancar no quarto. Masen permite que ela saia de casa apenas para ir ao médico e fazer caridade, e assim mesmo sob um forte esquema de segurança – denunciou, emprestando grande penalização ao tom de voz. – O máximo que dá de liberdade a ela é dispensar os seguranças quando ele está junto. Não consigo pensar no suplício que se tornou a vida de minha filha.

Charlie pretendia tornar Jacob interessado na conversa e foi bem-sucedido. Instintivamente o rapaz prostrou o tronco para frente, atento ao que ele dizia.

- O chefe sempre foi muito cuidadoso com ela, mas não era um opressor...

- Ele tem transformado a vida de Isabella em um mar de lamentações. Especialmente agora que está em estado interessante.

- Estado o quê?

O barão reprimiu a vontade de gargalhar maliciosamente frente ao espanto do filho.

- Grávida. É apenas isto que homens impudicos trazem para moças respeitáveis como ela: filhos indesejados, a vergonha e depois o abandono.

Jacob destrancou a maxila, digerindo as informações que acabara de receber. Tomando para a análise o período de vida em comum de Bella com Masen, fazia sentido parcial.

- Abandono? – murmurou. – Não acredito que o chefe queira abandoná-la depois de tudo.

- Ele não fará isso se for impedido.

- Como? – Jacob demandou, desconhecendo aonde o barão pretendia chegar.

- Há apenas uma alternativa – Charlie ofereceu, girando o anel do grau de pós-doutor com o polegar direito, enquanto escolhia deliberadamente as palavras. – Estive conversando com meus advogados, eles me apresentaram uma dura solução, mas legal.

Os instintos de Jacob lhe mandaram um aviso.

- Não seja tão ridículo...

Ele fingiu ouvido-morto aos apelos do rapaz

- Será difícil, mas não enxergo outra alternativa além de interditar Isabella Marie judicialmente. Ela voltará a viver na casa dos pais, de onde nunca deveria ter saído, e deixará essa criança que virá aos nossos cuidados. Que futuro a pobrezinha teria sendo filha de um meliante sem escrúpulos, um escroque que pode ser preso a qualquer momento? – devaneou com acidez. – Não será difícil comprovar que Masen é um péssimo exemplo para um Ser Humano em formação, e que Isabella é emocionalmente incapaz.

Embora conhecesse bem Charlie Swan, Jacob não se cansava de se surpreender com sua capacidade de trabalhar exaustivamente as circunstâncias ao seu favor, até o ponto em que pareceriam tão simples.

- Quem é emocionalmente incapaz é você! – acusou, preparando-se para dar meia-volta. – Eu não vou ficar aqui para escutar outras besteiras. É perda de tempo...

- Eu não estou falando nenhuma mentira. Está nos jornais e salta a vista de quem quiser enxergar aquilo que Masen é, e não precisa ser um psicanalista brilhante para compreender que Isabella precisará permanentemente de tutela.

- Você é um doente. Vou embora daqui...

- E Isabella poderia ser diferente? Comprovarei sem dificuldades que ela é uma perturbada por ter canalizado a libido do irmão, por quem foi violentada em diferentes oportunidades da adolescência e fase adulta. Tenho testemunhas que comprovariam o estilo de vida qual ela e o irmão optaram e outras provas materiais.

Jacob não reprimiu um eriçar de puro asco ao ouvir a argumentação do aristocrata.

- Você molda a realidade de acordo com seus interesses! – protestou indignado. – Como pode ser tão sem escrúpulos e não respeitar a memória do seu filho? E para quem demonstra tanta preocupação com a honra da filha, você deveria ter um pouco mais de consideração.

- Detalhes, detalhes. São desimportantes para o cerne da questão, que é a incapacidade de Isabella de ser responsável por uma criança e por si – desconsiderou as ponderações impertinentes de Jacob com um gesto indolente nas mãos. – Ela está um completo caos. Informei-me que não anda levando os estudos como deveria e que não tolera a idéia de estar grávida. A vida de Isabella precisa ser gerenciada por uma pessoa mais estável, para que ela não recaia em outros relacionamentos doentios como aquele que leva com Masen e que levou com Alec.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, rechaçando veementemente a propriedade do que ouvia.

- Se eu não soubesse o que sei, certamente daria fé ao que você diz, Charlie. Mas infelizmente para os seus planos, o que eu sei não é pouco – ele denunciou pacificamente, em tom de constatação. – Você subverte todo o sentido da realidade...

- Mas não deixa de ser a pura realidade, garoto – irritado com sua insubordinação, o barão pontuou. – Eu preciso do testemunho de alguém que tenha convivido com Isabella recentemente. Não contarei com Mary Alice, pois ela não vê a os fatos crus da forma com que pessoas inteligentes vêem.

- Não conte comigo. Eu concordo que Bella tenha alguns problemas a serem resolvidos, mas por que não deixá-la tentar ser feliz de alguma maneira ao lado do chefe? – deu de ombros. – Você já fez estrago demais com os seus filhos, Charlie, e se não pode consertar o que passou, não piore a situação. Não transforme sua neta em uma nova versão de Bella. Deixe Bella em paz.

- Ela _precisa_ de mim.

Charlie encarou-o com esnobismo, e novamente Jacob se sentiu como o menino de sete anos rejeitado pelo pai na porta do colégio, como fora um dia. De súbito, lembrou-se também de Alec e do quanto se sentiu próximo a ele quando este lhe confessou que o olhar de reprovação do pai o fazia irado e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode ser até verdade, mas não é só de você que ela precisa. E no momento não creio que nada que você tenha a oferecer realmente conte. Tudo o que ela precisa agora é de aceitação, não dos seus sonhos megalomaníacos – meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, naquele momento mais estafado que propriamente aborrecido. – Agora preciso voltar para a reforma do Mustang, que está ficando espetacular. O dono me prometeu um adicional se eu terminasse o serviço antes do prazo.

Jacob tornou-lhe as costas, bastante consciente que não demoveria Charlie daquilo que julgava certo com uma meia dúzia de frases de efeito. Em verdade, foi com uma máscara ainda obstinada que o pai engoliu uma parcela do enorme orgulho e perguntou sobre seus ombros:

- Hei, rapaz! Sua mãe está precisando de alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa? Está passando necessidades? Há algum presente de valor que deseje?

O jovem expurgou suas preocupações sem olhar sequer para trás:

- Não, eu provenho a minha família com a força dos meus braços. Não queremos nada que venha de você.

A declaração de Jacob deixou-o perturbado até muito depois de sua silhueta desaparecer entre os meandros daquela rua de Manchester, perdido que estava em recordações de sua juventude com uma linda morena nos braços, de certas aulas particulares de Grego Clássico ministradas em salas desertas de Cambridge, que invariavelmente terminavam com ele enterrando-se nela em cima da mesa do mestre. Sorriu brandamente ao lembrar-se do estalido dos livros colidindo com o chão, da respiração ritmada, das palavras em espanhol que ela abafava com mordidas em sua clavícula.

Por fim, decidiu que a nostalgia era atributo dos fracos, e que ele não deveria perder mais um segundo na fedorenta Manchester.

* * *

Aos funcionários de Edward Masen, tanto os que trabalhavam por contratos regulares, quanto aqueles que recebiam seus proventos por serviços ilícitos, não era mistério que o chefe não se importava de trabalhar nos fins de semana. Ele sempre estivera atipicamente animado ao sair, em um dia de sábado, do prédio da empreiteira às nove da noite. E não parecia contrariado ao checar pessoalmente a distribuição de cocaína colombiana em casebres no subúrbio domingo à tarde. Entretanto, _aquele_ sábado especificamente ele preferiria estar em Oxford, assim como todos os sábados que tivera desde que reivindicara publicamente Bella para si.

Ele afrouxou a gravata muito antes de sair do carro, escutando parcialmente o que Carlisle lhe dizia. Passara das sete da noite, o jantar seria posto em breve à mesa segundo os ditames de Bella, e ele gostaria de tomar um banho. Tendo assuntos ainda a tratar, simplesmente abriu alguns botões da camisa social e descalçou os pés. A dona da casa era muito exigente com as rotinas de limpeza do ambiente, e não duvidava que o interior dos sapatos fosse mais sujo que o chão de sua casa. Mais cansado que o normal, reuniu-se ao pai no escritório que improvisara na sala do piano e confrontou-o com seriedade.

- Como você está se sentindo, filho?

- É só um pedaço de papel. Meu pai sempre foi você – deu de ombros. – Ter o seu sobrenome não nos faz mais ou menos pai e filho, é só por Bella. É mais importante para ela, para o futuro dela, que para mim.

O contador da máfia sorriu em retorno, nem um pouco vexado pelo grau de sinceridade do filho.

- Bem vindo, Edward Anthony Cullen – saudou brincalhão, mas ainda assim sensibilizado. – Soa bonito.

Edward não encontrou solução melhor que sorrir também. Deu-lhe dois tapinhas descontraídos nas costas.

- Fala sério, não estou parecendo um nobre também? Edward Anthony Cullen!

- É assim que a sua nova certidão de nascimento lhe chama. Mas será que algum dia você deixará de ser Edward Masen para eles?

Ele rolou os olhos, desconsiderando uma questão tão sem nexo. Não era importante para nenhum dos dois.

- Talvez eles nunca deixem.

- Eu duvido – Carlisle concordou.

Apesar de serem dotados de temperamentos diferentes, pai e filho sempre estiveram consoantes no entendimento, cada qual respeitando os limites do outro.

- Eu estive pensando seriamente em um assunto – Edward iniciou cuidadoso, servindo Carlisle com um pouco de licor de cacau e depois tomando para si a habitual vodka. – Eu não quero parecer invasivo, mas fingir que o assunto não me toca está sendo uma puta hipocrisia da minha parte. Como você e Esme estão?

O homem mais velho não dissimulou o espanto quanto à ironia da situação, pois estavam naquele momento na situação inversa. Geralmente era ele quem questionava a vida sentimental do filho.

- Somos cordiais um com o outro, não brigamos, respeitamos a presença de nossas filhas. Mas é isso – admitiu ainda desconfortável com a troca de papeis.

Edward sentou-se displicentemente no sofá, e flagrou-se a pensar no olhar de fatal que Bella lhe impetraria se o visse com os dois pés em cima do móvel que suas criadas limpavam sob tantas instruções da patroa. Seu domínio em casa extrapolava dos limites aceitáveis da tirania, já tornando o recrutamento de empregados novos para a mansão cada vez mais doloroso para as agências de emprego. Mais de uma dúzia de profissionais pleitearam uma vaga ali no último mês, mas poucas resistiram mais que dois dias naquele regime

A fama de "ditadora do lar" da aristocrata se espalhara como rastro de pólvora entre a classe das domésticas de todo país, e avisando umas as outras, elas costumavam escamotear após descobrirem com quem trabalhariam. Sem alternativas, Edward considerava a possibilidade de recorrer à rede de tráfico de pessoas para resolver o problema. Escravos trabalhavam calados, não conheciam os direitos humanos, portanto não se importariam em retirar as dezenas de tapetes todos os dias, lavar o piso de madeira corrida da mansão vitoriana com água e sabão e depois encerá-lo.

- Vocês se amam demais. É sério, o que eu sempre sonhei para mim, embora tenha feito essa descoberta há pouco tempo, é uma vida como a de vocês, ao lado de alguém que seja minha cúmplice, minha companheira e minha amante nesses intervalos – apesar da poeticidade do que dizia, sua expressão era franca.

- Ela mentiu e me privou de ser pai – denunciou com rancor.

- Ela te fez pai e deu a mim uma família de verdade – remediou. – Nós não costumamos a dar valor ao que é corriqueiro e existe desde sempre em nossas vidas, como casa e família. Eu não via o verdadeiro significado de tudo isto até encontrar Bella e conferir de perto as tantas desgraças que a falta de amor e egoísmo podem provocar. Nós temos tudo isso, Carlisle, e a família que você formou com Esme é um pequeno milagre perdido na mesma órbita em que pessoas como os Swan existem. Vocês dois têm amor – ingeriu o último gole da vodka e inclinou-se para frente, sem oferecer rotas de fuga. – Para que continuar procurando a infelicidade?

- Eu não sei se seria capaz de viver com ela depois de saber que ela me escondeu que eu era o pai biológico do garoto que criávamos juntos! – extravasou a mágoa alienígena vinda de alguém tão pacífico. – Sua tia foi a primeira e última mulher que realmente foi minha, tínhamos um relacionamento baseado no amor e na cumplicidade, ao menos isso eu acreditava!

- Ela errou, mas no final das contas, acertou. Imagine se você soubesse antes que era meu pai, eu te conheço, você ia terminar se casando com a minha mãe. Se a sorte remasse ao seu favor, Denali o deixaria vivo com algumas restrições, mas o que seria de nós todos? – questionou retoricamente. – Você estaria casado com uma mulher que não amava, quando na verdade estava doido para foder com a cunhada...

- Edward!

- Desculpe, eu sou um sem modos, um indecoroso, como _ela_ diz – gesticulou com a cabeça para o andar de cima. – Mas só falo a realidade, por mais que ela doa, e a realidade é que estou me matando de inveja de você. Eu gostaria que o problema que eu tivesse para ficar com a mulher que amo fosse algo tão simples como magoazinhas do tipo "por que ela não falou antes?" ou questão de orgulho... – ao perceber que seria retrucado, Edward adiantou-se: - Eu sei que não sou você para sentir a sua dor, mas conhecer um pouco da sujeira dos Swan me fez enxergar o quanto temos juntos como família.

Edward refletia a respeito da última confissão de Bella, dos ardis que ela lançara mão para iniciar o irmão nas drogas e na rede manipulatória que ela o envolveria pelo que lhe restava de vida. Passado o choque, pena era tudo o que podia sentir. Pena e pesar da vida que poderia levar com ela, caso tivesse rebocado à força para o carro a menina com uniforme colegial anos antes.

- Você me deu algo a pensar – Carlisle anuiu. – Obrigado. Eu espero que tudo termine bem. Para todos nós.

Sendo resgatado dos pensamentos, Edward aquiesceu.

- Precisamos ser otimistas, mas não idiotas. Eu desconfio do silêncio de Denali – confessou. – Eu convivi com ele tempo mais que suficiente para saber que ele não vai se limitar a me mandar a porra de uma drogada doente. A audiência do meu divórcio litigioso de Tanya é daqui a uma semana e...

Dois toques baixos na porta de madeira de lei obstruíram a conversa. Esperando que fosse Zafrina para avisar que o jantar já fora servido, Edward deu a instrução para que entrasse. A suposição, contudo, não se confirmou.

- Oh, não sabia que o senhor estava com visitas... – Bella desculpou-se.

Carlisle em um estalo estava de pé, precipitando-se para a porta.

- Eu já estava de saída, filha. Como você vem passando?

Ela articulou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, nada à vontade em falar sobre a gravidez.

- Firme.

- Nós confirmamos que é mesmo uma garotinha no ultra-som que fizemos ontem – Edward informou com um sorriso satisfeito. – Eu sempre soube, mas fiquei aliviado por não precisar trocar o enxoval todo.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com desconforto, mas lutou contra a rebelião interna que quase a fez levantar-se ante a exposição de um tema que, para ela, não deixara de ser infeliz. Notando sua reação omitida parcialmente pela expressão neutra, um principesco Carlisle tomou-lhe as mãos e deu um beijo carinhoso em cada uma.

- Você sempre foi linda, mas me atrevo dizer que está ainda mais. Não tenho dúvida que é como Esme, que foi favorecida pela maternidade – piscou com camaradagem. – Vou deixá-los sozinhos agora e espero que se comportem, crianças. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver.

- Não vai jantar aqui? – Edward perguntou.

Havia algo na complexão do seu pai que o deixava subitamente mais jovial, se aquilo era mesmo possível.

- Não, volto para Notting Hill agora mesmo. Acho que tenho muito a fazer lá.

Edward levantou-se e caminhou pensativo até o majestoso piano que um dia fora de Alec, pensando que era mesmo melhor aprumar-se. Não estava com ânimos de receber broncas de Bella por ser displicente com os móveis.

- Eu acho bom mesmo que vá, Carlisle, antes que venha algum outro espertalhão e abocanhe o que é seu – ele brincou, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter dado um bom conselho ao pai.

Carlisle despediu-se da aristocrata com outro beijo, desta vez em sua testa, atitude que a fez contorcer-se não por asco, sim por surpresa. As únicas pessoas que a tocaram tão sem cerimônias foram Alec, Alice e Edward, e ainda não estava acostumada verdadeiramente às intimidades deste último. Duvidava que algum dia fosse se habituar o bastante a ele para não ser acometida por um formigamento diante de gestos simples, como uma mão entrelaçando seus ombros ou empurrando seu cóccix.

Assistiu-o sentar-se tranquilamente na banqueta do piano, abrir suas teclas e dedilhá-las a revelia. Por inimaginável que fosse, aqueles sons ininteligíveis eram suaves quando executados pelos ferozes dedos de Edward, que subiam e desciam nas notas com a perícia de alguém que na infância e adolescência praticara por muitas horas.

- Diga, Isabella – ele demandou, a voz enrouquecida e estrondosa, embora baixíssima.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor – engoliu o nó na garganta e muniu-se de valentia. – Na realidade é um pedido. Eu não sei se o senhor gostará, mas peço que ao menos tente escutar.

Ele gargalhou de maneira surda, reconhecível apenas pelo gesto da cabeça e o balouçar dos ombros. Desferiu novas notas aleatórias nas teclas do piano, convidando-a a falar.

- Eu decido se vou gostar ou não depois, sem que suas conjecturas sejam levadas em conta.

Ela limpou as mãos suarentas no vestido de crepe chiffon cor de goiaba madura. Sempre lhe disseram ser uma boa oradora, mas naquele momento, mesmo após ter ensaiado cuidadosamente as palavras para que não delatassem o grau de sua humilhação, estava quase disposta correr porta afora. Isto apenas ao contemplar as imponentes costas de Edward.

- Isabella, você não é uma covarde, vamos adiante.

A moça balançou a cabeça, criando a coragem. Após tantas semanas de calcificação emocional, descobriu-se novamente odiando sua gravidez, desta vez por deixá-la tão insegura. Malditos hormônios!

- Eu não creio que devesse pedir algo ao senhor, pois sou maior de idade, tenho meu dinheiro, minhas jóias, minha carteira de habilitação...

- Não que sua voz não seja sexy para caralho, mas prefiro ainda mais quando você é direta. Quem sabe outro dia nós não possamos discutir de verdade? Hoje estou muito cansado para que você possa brincar com um adversário a sua altura.

Ela bufou devido a forma acintosa com que ele a cortava, e teria fugido da raia quando percebeu o tom risonho de sua voz. Edward sorria, e sorria dela.

- Quando o senhor vai parar de me tratar como uma criança? – ela reclamou, ouvindo em retribuição uma nova risada abafada. – O senhor pensa que é fácil para mim? Eu saí da casa dos meus pais aos onze anos de idade para ir estudar longe, e agora estou vivendo uma situação em que o senhor pensa que é gesto de superlativa bondade que aquela mulher com rosto de cavalo não precise me acompanhar ao banheiro...

- Rosto de cavalo, hum? – ponderou, os dedos escorrendo suavemente pelas teclas, formando uma ininteligível, porém agradável, música ambiente. Imaginou Leah como uma eqüina e sim, parecia apropriado.

- Ela é terrível! O senhor não me fornece alternativas! – reclamou magoada. – Eu tenho que vir até o senhor para fazer solicitações tão simples como... como...

- Respire fundo. Você está nervosa...

Ela cumpriu o seu conselho e dominou-se melhor, embora se condenasse por ser tão suscetível ao que Edward falava.

- Eu estive conversando com Renée, e apesar dela não ser a pessoa mais inteligente que exista e nada digna de nota, há um pouco de razão em certas coisas que me disse – não era a primeira vez que via Bella esnobar a emocional mãe, um ato tão natural, que sequer parecia ofensivo. Também não era surpresa que ela não reconhecia inteligências diferentes da sua própria. – Renée me falou um pouco sobre Jacob, que eu deveria escutá-lo...

Um som irritante escapou do piano, contudo foi breve.

- Quem te disse isso primeiro fui eu – ele demarcou, os músculos de suas costas entesados, deixando claro a Bella que falar sobre o irmão perdido da amante não lhe era agradável.

- Mas na época eu não estava pronta.

- E hoje está?

Ela não sabia. Teria de descobrir, contudo.

- Estou certa que sim – puro blefe articulado com a melhor convicção que poderia ensaiar. Seu antigo professor de oratória estaria orgulhoso.

Edward espalmou dez dedos sobre teclas, e apesar do novo ruído desconfortável, conservou-se em silêncio por muitos segundos consecutivos.

- Concordo que você precise ir, Isabella. Mas por que agora? Pode não parecer a primeira vista, mas você ainda está grávida e exige cuidados.

Ela vistoriou rapidamente o corpo, aproveitando que ele ainda continuava sem olhá-la. Ainda conseguia ver os pés, mas percebia uma pequena ondulação na região do abdome, estava ali para quem quisesse ver. Naquele dia, no projeto de leitura, uma menininha perguntou, com meiguice, se ela poderia fazer carinho no bebezinho. Bella soube que seu estado já não era mais tão invisível, e sua desolação teria sido mais perceptível se uma jeitosa Alice não tivesse surgido e puxado a criança pela mão, afirmando que bebezinhos na barriga desejavam estar quietinhos e que choravam quando alguém os perturbava.

- Não é agora, é amanhã!

- Como se fizesse alguma diferença. Minha resposta é "não".

Ela relutou contra o impulso natural que a fazia atacar, rebelar-se furiosamente contra seu aprisionador. Entretanto, sendo a negativa de Edward o esperado, ordenou-se a ser a senhora da própria mente, embora não pudesse sê-la do corpo.

- É assim que o senhor pretende cumprir aos aconselhamentos da senhora Weber, que sugeriu que eu merecia votos de confiança? – permeou o timbre com o que vulgarmente denominava "emoção". – Agindo como um sufocador, o senhor jamais me convencerá que sou realmente digna, que os meus temores são injustificados, que eu sou a atriz de minha própria vida e que posso encontrar a felicidade!

Ele cerrou a tampa do teclado do piano de Alec com virulência, a sensação de _deja vu_ acercando-o. Conhecia seus estratagemas, o que não garantia que fosse imune às verdades que ela plantava e semeava artificialmente. Apesar de prevenido, Bella sempre lhe arrancava reações que iam além do seu controle.

- Você está jogando baixo, Isabella – acusou.

- Como eu jogaria diferente se as circunstâncias às quais estou sendo submetidas são, por si mesmas, baixas? – empertigou-se e emprestou um novo calor à voz, apesar do rosto não mudar em expressão sequer uma ruga. Nunca lhe pareceria honesto utilizar da compulsão em Edward. – Eu sou uma pessoa que não fornece qualquer crédito a si mesma, porque sou o fruto mais podre que existe no pomar do Jardim do Édem que Charlie plantou no quintal de casa. E devo concordar com o senhor, eu realmente mereço ser afastada da sociedade até a sua filha nascer, e depois disso o senhor faria um bem imenso a todos, Jacob incluído, se me matasse...

- Vá! Vá atrás dele! – ele imperou, contudo não houve nada de majestoso naquilo. Edward estava, de fato, vencido.

Buscando ocultar um sorriso de pura satisfação, Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, contudo ele viria a morrer tão rapidamente quanto surgira. Havia algo na postura daquele homem que delatava que a maior vitima naquela corça era ele, e ela julgou-se culpada por ferir inevitavelmente quem a rodeava.

- Senhor Masen... – ela deu um passo à frente, preocupada.

- Você me venceu, amanhã cedo poderá ver o seu _irmão_ – um certo veneno contido na última palavra denunciava o rancor. – O que mais poderia querer de mim? Quem sou eu para estragar uma reunião familiar?

A poucos passos dele, Bella estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, imaginando que podia afagar sua cabeça e espantar os maus agouros, como nos velhos tempos. Depois, ou talvez antes, eles fariam amor. Não, ela recolheu-se, não havia mais o que fazer.

Sem alternativas, a moça escapou do cômodo apressada, deixando-o pensativo sobre o porquê se sentia tão irracional. Sempre se encarara como um passional, efeito de sua alma meio-russa exigindo espaço, e estava mesmo se acostumando que, ao redor dela, aquilo beiraria para sempre aos limites da loucura. Entretanto, teria algo de realidade em seus devaneios? Talvez a realidade fosse mesmo a pior possível, e Isabella estivesse fadada a ser assombrada pelos fantasmas de seus irmãos – vivos ou mortos.

* * *

Mesmo após chafurdar-se na banheira por meia hora a fio, Bella ainda não se sentia preparada para adentrar no mundo dos sonhos. Sentiu saudade das primeiras semanas de gravidez, quando o sono não apenas era uma necessidade, sim uma exigência do corpo, mas não por muito tempo, pois as lembranças dos enjôos que lhe reviravam o estômago até não restar nada dentro causavam asco. Insone e secando os cabelos sob o fitar de Leah, sentia que ainda podia encarar um bom tempo acordada às vinte e três horas da noite, mesmo depois de um dia tão atarefado com suas caridades.

- Se eu lançasse o secador ligado dentro desta banheira ainda cheia, o que será que aconteceria?

Leah estreitou a vista, desconfiada que a amante do mafioso procurasse engatar alguma conversa com ela.

- Um curto-circuito.

- E se eu lançasse o secador dentro da banheira e depois jogasse você dentro? – ajeitou indiferentemente os fios quase secos.

A guarda-costas deu de ombros, atestando que aquela mulher não podia ser amistosa por simples amabilidade.

- Eu morreria eletrocutada.

- E não é que seria uma boa idéia? – desligou o secador de cabelos e espalhou um produto odorífico pelos fios, ao qual Leah não reconheceu, pois não estava inteirada de produtos de beleza femininos. – Mas pensando melhor, talvez não fosse bom. Você certamente me faria o favor de espernear antes de morrer e espalhar água pelo meu banheiro inteiro, o que seria um problema para essas faxineiras incompetentes que o senhor Masen arranja.

A pobre Leah não usou o direito à réplica, pois não acreditava que tivesse este direito com a Rainha de Copas a sua frente, e também porque lembrava-se do conselho do chefe para nunca contrariá-la. Ela se saía bem em debates, e a forma como crescera diante do detetive da Scotland Yard dias atrás apenas servia de adubo ao aviso.

Ainda sem sono, Bella vestiu uma longa camisola branca de seda e amarrou a negligée de mesma cor da cintura, rumando para a cozinha. Constatou que Alice tinha mesmo saído para uma boate universitária com Jasper. Conferiu, aliás, que Edward já não mais estava na sala do piano, o que foi um apaziguante para alguém que não estava disposta a confrontá-lo. Ela gostava de incitar as pessoas a agir conforme seus desígnios, já o fizera muitas vezes com Edward, sem que fosse dominada por sentimentos tão ridículos quanto a culpa. Porém, uma consciência daquela vez emergia e reclamava que aquilo não era o certo, não com ele. Com qualquer um, menos com ele.

E constatou, cheia de alarme, que era aquele pequeno arrependimento específico, boiando no mar onde existiam tantos outros, que não permitia que ela dormisse. Lambendo a colher do sorvete de pistache que as gêmeas deixaram no congelador na última visita a Oxford, Bella determinou que preferia desistir de procurar Jacob, se isto fosse pacificar Edward.

Lembrando-se da mágoa em sua voz ao lembrar que Jacob era irmão dela, o que bastava para que ele próprio se recolhesse à insignificância, seu faro captou um odor que provinha da área de serviços, ali ao lado.

- Que cheiro terrível é este?

- Acho que está vindo da areia higiênica dos gatos do senhor Whitlock.

Leah previu que presenciaria uma nova catástrofe que teria Bella como motor, embora desacreditasse em vidências.

- Vá chamar Zafrina e todas aquelas criadas porcas! – ordenou, não fornecendo bases para polêmicas.

- Eu acho que elas estão dormindo. Já passa das onze horas, senhorita Swan...

- E eu perguntei se você é uma espécie de relógio em forma de cavalo? – reclamou irritadiça, pois não se lembrava que empregados podiam ser tão insolentes. – Mande alguém ir buscá-las ou vá você mesma. Eu, por acaso, mandei que elas fossem dormir?

Leah sabia da existência de direitos resguardados pela legislação trabalhista, entre eles o de horário certo para expediente, contudo não retrucou. Confiou a segurança daquela mimada moça aos outros guarda-costas, e foi ela mesma buscar as domésticas, rebocando-as sonolentas dois minutos depois.

- Conseguem sentir este perfume? – perguntou com polidez, embora Leah farejasse o cinismo destilando de suas palavras.

As quatro mulheres, zonzas por terem o sono interrompido e atabalhoadas, acenaram em negativo com as cabeças.

- Este é um dos odores mais reconhecidos da civilização... em fato é distinguido por todos os animais, inclusive pelo Ser Humano, muito antes dele se circunscrever dentro de uma civilização de verdade... pois ele saberá sempre apontar àquilo que é visceral e distingui-lo do que é produzido artificialmente... – divagou e as empregadas assentiram com tensão. – Fezes! – esboçou uma careta maligna. – Isto é cheiro de fezes, e não de quaisquer fezes. A cozinha desta casa está cheirando a fezes de gato!

Espantando as névoas que ainda a encobriam, foi Zafrina a arriscar uma explicação:

- Leonor limpou a areia higiênica dos gatinhos antes de se deitar, senhorita. Mas eles devem ter feito outras necessidades...

- Eu não estou interessada nestes detalhes pequenos – cortou-a secamente. – Eu quero é minha cozinha cheirando a desinfetante de lavanda, exatamente como acontece após a limpeza. E se os gatos atrapalham que minhas ordem sejam cumpridas, o problema é exclusivamente de vocês, então que montem vigília permanente durante a madrugada e limpem seus dejetos no meio do caminho, entre o ânus dos animais e a caixa higiênica.

Nervosa que estava, uma das criadas, a hispânica, começou a articular palavras desconexas em sua língua natal.

_- Malditos gatos... yo no voy estar a dispierta a cuidar a los malditos gatos... maldita princesita!_

Bella fulminou a criada rebelde como se encarasse uma mosca inoportuna.

- Guarde esses julgamentos para si, _chiquita_ – recusou-se a discursar em outra língua que não fosse a sua. – Eu não estou nem minimamente interessada sobre o que você pensa a respeito dos gatos ou o que você mais deseja que aconteça comigo, desde que pense em silêncio, pode ser até enquanto limpa essas malditas fezes! Recolha-se a sua insignificância.

A morena latiu novas ofensas à patroa e aos animais, impropérios ainda piores que os primeiros, o corpo ameçadoramente inclinado para o ataque, ousando levantar uma mão para a patroa. Bella apenas lhe devolvia a mirada, ligeiramente curiosa com o quente sangue latino e pensando estar presenciado uma reação de selvageria característica do Terceiro Mundo, mas Leah ordenou com gestos aos outros que a criada fosse retirada dali à força. Ouvindo a intempestiva latina berrar ao longe, Bella contemplou as três serviçais que ainda restavam, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e profundamente indiferente quanto ao destino que a outra teria.

- Arranje outra para o lugar desta preguiçosa, Zafrina – ordenou com ares superiores. – Não estou preocupada com numerários, horários de expediente, estes são assuntos menores que o senhor Masen trata diretamente. Mas quando eu entrar nesta cozinha, bem como em qualquer outro cômodo da casa, me recusarei a dividir espaço com cheiro de bosta de animal.

Bella voltou-lhes as coisas, declarando o assunto encerrado. Ela não estava no juízo perfeito, sabia-o. Se as terapias a deixavam mais tolerante em certos aspectos, outros permaneciam descobertos. Pensando que tinha uma energia enorme represada, ela subia as escadas com o barulho surdo dos sapatos de Leah atrás de si, sem saber ao certo como agir. Sempre fora exigente com os cuidados de casa, mas ultimamente sua ordem espelhava a desordem de sua mente. Não estava fazendo bem a ela aquele tempo todo em confinamento, e imediatamente recordou-se do episódio em que um pastor lhe dissera, ainda criança, que ela tinha um demônio interno para alimentar. Ela concluiu que, por não conseguir caçar para ele fora do lar, era obrigada a conseguir suas provisões dentro.

Envergonhada pelos próprios atos, Bella estacou diante da porta do quarto que antes dividira com Edward. Ele devia estar lá dentro. Será que dormia?

- Acho que você permanece aqui. Suma – imperou concisamente a Leah.

A moça fechou a porta atrás de si, um pouco mais leve e feliz por deixar para trás sua indesejável chefe de seu cárcere, sem se preocupar em verificar se Edward estava mesmo no cômodo. Encontrou o quarto despossuído de presenças, a não ser do barulho do chuveiro que provinha do banheiro. Sem atentar para as atitudes desmedidas, caminhou lentamente naquela direção, para ouvir melhor os ruídos que saíam através da fresta da porta abeta, grudando-se ali.

Edward estava em um momento, no mínimo, _interessante_. Bella sentiu o corpo se envolver em um pouco do vapor d'água do seu banho de satisfação, e enlevada pelo novo torpor em seus membros inferiores e superiores, ouviu-o buscar o próprio prazer egoísta. Lembrava-se bem da maneira com que ele a tocou na cozinha semanas atrás, despudoradamente descontando nela sua luxúria, de como ele caçou e conseguiu o orgasmo enquanto a molestava. Ela conhecia os gostos daquele ser másculo, sabia que ele apreciava masturbação, embora nunca o tivesse visto se auto-acariciar até aquela vez. Geralmente esta a tarefa dela.

Ele exalava suspiros roucos, típicos de quem ainda buscava o momento final da libertação, e ela viu-se atada ao que podia conseguir captar por cima do barulho da água. Prendeu-se ao experimentar auditivo da construção do ápice do elemento com quem levara, no último ano, uma relação de homem e mulher regada de brigas pequenas e grandes, jogos de dominação e uma paixão tão pura, tão carnal, que chegava a ser cruel. Com estes pensamentos, sofreu pela culpa de não conseguir obter sucesso no único papel que ele esperava que fosse tomado por ela, o da fêmea. Descobrir uma vez mais que sempre fracassava com os homens de sua vida, não a fez diminuir a pulsação ou brecar a pura adrenalina de participar clandestinamente do rugir final de Edward, um pouco mais alto que o normal, característico de quem não pretendia dissimular o desespero por não conseguir alcançar um plano impossível de ser alcançado.

Com as pernas amolecidas, Bella escorreu para o chão e sentou-se de joelhos, amaldiçoando tanto o momento em que decidira entrar, que não notou a ducha ser desligada. Não seria melhor deixar para que conversassem no dia seguinte?

- Entre aqui, Isabella – ele somente exigiu.

Ela maximizou os olhos castanhos, rígida por ser pega no flagra e sem álibis. Relanceou o seu entorno, a meia-brecha da porta aberta como outrora.

- Co-como? – tartamudeou, não tão boa oradora como imaginava.

- Eu já não disse outras vezes que posso te sentir? – ele ralhou de dentro do banheiro. – Vamos, entre.

Envergonhada e sem alternativas, Bella catapultou-se do chão e alisou a negligée de seda branca. Abriu a porta o mais cheia de empáfia que podia, contudo não estava preparada psicologicamente para encontrar o dono do rugir estrondoso de minutos antes se enxugando de frente para a pia, com uma toalha verde-musgo. Completamente nu.

Virou-se e percebendo sua reação, levantou uma sobrancelha divertida para ela.

- Não seja uma puritana do caralho, não é o gênero de alguém já me viu fazendo coisas muito mais íntimas que tendo um pequeno orgasmo solitário no calar da noite.

Ela engoliu em seco, furiosa que fosse a segunda vez no dia que ele zombava dela, e levantou o rosto valentemente para enfrentá-lo. Parte de sua coragem foi embora ao olhar, sem intenção, mas por magnetismo, para o recém-agraciado e um tanto murcho pênis de Edward. Bem, talvez não tão murcho assim.

- Eu esperava apenas trocar algumas palavras com o senhor, não encontrá-lo... _assim_! – cuspiu indignada.

O mafioso rolou os olhos e deu prosseguimento ao processo de enxugar energicamente os cabelos cor de bronze com a toalha felpuda, voltando-se novamente para o espelho. De esguelha, Bella olhou seu traseiro, deslize capaz de lhe arrancar lembranças sinestésicas, doces e agudas, de quando ela enterrava as unhas ali para que ele ganhasse profundidade em seu interior.

- Você, melhor que ninguém, conhece minha rotina. Eu preciso gozar para dormir bem, assim como preciso gozar para trabalhar bem, e se não é dentro de uma mulher, que seja na parede de azulejo – declarou sem reservas, algo muito tipicamente seu. – Mas você não veio até aqui, meia noite e meia, para espiar o que a porra da falta de sexo faz. O que quer, Isabella?

Bella encolheu-se, porque lamentava no fundo que Edward pensasse que ela apenas o procurasse com outras intenções que não fossem sua companhia. Quase lamentou que esporadicamente tirasse vantagem de seu poder e do que conseguia através de sua paixão. E, segundo ele, não era simplesmente paixão. Edward amava-a, e lembrar-se disso a fez sorrir com perversa candura, porém o sorriso desvaneceu quase que conseguintemente. Amor, em seu mundo, não era promessa de fidelidade. Sob muito custo, afastou tais pensamentos ciumentos.

- Eu gostaria de pedir perdão por ter me portado um pouco maquiavelicamente mais cedo. Eu me arrependo, e como prova das minhas boas intenções, coloco-me nas mãos do senhor. Desisto de visitar Jacob, se o senhor assim preferir.

Edward abandonou o esfregar do couro cabeludo e tornou-se para ela uma vez mais, estudando-a clinicamente. Ela mantinha no rosto de angelical um olhar lânguido que, embora muito treinado, não conseguia ser humilde.

- Vadia hipócrita – ele chiou. – Você pode enganar esses capachinhos que pisa com salto agulha, mas a mim não, Isabella. Esse seu pedido de desculpas é tão falso quanto o seu pudor!

Ela meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, confessando intimamente que perdera o traquejo no tratar com Edward.

- Meu arrependimento pode não ser sincero, mas o meu pedido de desculpas é sim! Eu lamento muito por ter sido tão calculista com o senhor – assegurou com a urgência faiscando no semblante, as mãos retorcendo-se. – E não estou sendo mentirosa ao dizer que desistiria de ver Jacob, se o senhor quisesse. Talvez não seja realmente a hora...

- É a hora – ele afirmou, surpreendendo-a. – Nunca foi tão a hora quanto agora é. E você vai vê-lo, Isabella, nem que tenha de ser eu a deixá-la na porta da casa dele.

À moça não passou a observação que, enquanto ele a incentivava a ir, lutava contra o desejo de fazê-la ficar.

- Eu não pretendia aborrecê-lo com esses assuntos... – justificou-se com tanta simplicidade, que Edward foi compelido a sorrir. Sentindo o corpo eriçar, a moça novamente passeou o olhar por seu corpo, mesmo sem desejar tal ousadia.

- Pode ir, neném. Sobrevivi após muitas, não seria isso a me matar – referiu-se implicitamente às inúmeras tentativas de assassinato que já sofrera, às trocas de tiros e outras missões perigosas.

- Então por que o senhor ainda não me parece convencido que eu deva ir? É por medo que eu prejudique a menina? Eu juro que...

- Não, eu tenho certeza que você está cuidando bem dela, para me entregar com saúde perfeita daqui a seis meses – ele piscou para suavizar suas preocupações, pois era injusto que ela se preocupasse com problemas tão torpes.

Bella lambeu os lábios ressequidos e fechou as pálpebras com força, para que seus desejos traiçoeiros não contemplassem de novo sua nudez.

- É por que Jacob é meu irmão, não é? – exalou a questão que a perturbava.

Edward, envergonhado por ela acertar em cheio, viu-a caminhar de volta para o quarto, parecendo tão desconcertada quanto ele. Confessar aquele ciúme não deixava de configurar confissão de fraqueza para ele.

- É um ponto sensível – assumiu seguindo-a, evitando detalhes.

Com as pernas bambas, pois o ponto era sensível não somente para ele, Bella procurou a beira da cama que outrora fora sua para sentar.

- Eu não culpo o senhor, tendo em vista o meu histórico familiar. Eu fui uma péssima irmã – afirmou com resignação. – Imagino que seja pouco, ou até que tenha uma significância ridícula o que vou falar, mas... Jacob não é o que o senhor representa para mim. Droga, nem Alec foi o que o senhor representa! São três pessoas diferentes, Jacob, Alec e o senhor Masen, e as experiências que eu e o senhor Masen passamos juntos, não são algo que eu deva comparar com outros homens, quem dirá meus dois irmãos...

Edward emprestou-lhe o máximo de atenção, dividindo-a entre o que falava com a imagem que ela forjava, queixo trêmulo, falar incontinenti, inquietação, mãos incertas entre as coxas. Atiçado sobre o quão tentadora parecia, seu lado carnal o levou a sentar-se ao seu lado, ligeiramente inclinado para ela, disposto a extrair o máximo de sua presença. Ajeitou a toalha úmida em um monte sobre as pernas, temendo assustá-la com a ereção que revivia.

- Eu não sou seu irmão, e cacete, agradeço a Deus por isso dia sim, dia não – arrastou para trás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo que sombreava os olhos dela. – Por eu não ser seu irmão, posso pedir pela milésima vez para _o anjinho_ vir dormir comigo hoje e me proporcionar bons sonhos.

Para Edward, naquele instante, inexistia preocupações com Alec ou Jacob, ou o quão eles podiam ser significativos para a vida de Bella. Apenas existia a ânsia em convencê-la a dormir novamente com ele, naquela cama enorme, esquentá-lo com o calor que emanava naturalmente dela, e permitisse que ele roçasse mesmo que brandamente em seu traseiro enquanto dormia. Quiçá visse algo dos seus seios que, por estarem maiores, fatalmente escapariam pela camisola durante a noite.

- Penso que seja melhor não! Ainda não perdoei o senhor por ter me engravidado de propósito, pois tenho certeza que foi! – ralhou com uma fúria que não convenceu a ninguém. – E também há o fato que eu acordo muito durante a noite! Leah diz que eu converso o tempo todo! E eu chuto!

Ele sorriu torto, tornando seus argumentos inválidos. Ela não pretendia confessar que estava insegura com o corpo, que tomava novas formas da gravidez, mas não calou o suspiro quando ele, propositalmente, deixou escorregar um pouco da toalha e apresentou a ponta avermelhada do falo ereto.

- Eu calo sua boca. Seguro suas pernas – inclinou-se em sua direção, fazendo-a recostar-se na cama com os cotovelos. – Mas venha dormir comigo.

- Senhor Masen... não é justo – ela tentou afastá-lo com as pontas dos dedos.

- Nunca disse que jogo justo – ele pegou um pé dela e levantou-o, afastando a barra da camisola de seda primeiro pelos calcanhares, depois pelos joelhos.

- Eu preciso voltar para o quarto, Alice deve estar quase de volta. Ela vai estranhar se eu não estiver lá...

- Você está grávida de mim e está no meu quarto. O esquisito seria se ela estranhasse essa lógica tão óbvia – não perdeu a piada de mau gosto, o que a fez socar seu ombro com força. – Ouch! Essa doeu...

Apesar dos protestos de dor, Edward não deteve as mãos, que agora exploravam as coxas macias sem o empecilho de tecidos, como há muito tempo não ocorria.

- Senhor Masen não pode...

- Eu posso – caçou seus lábios e não os encontrou, escondendo o nariz em sua garganta. Como que por vingança, posicionou-se entre suas coxas roliças e apalpou-lhe as laterais do corpo. – Eu não disse que posso?

Bella esticou o rosto para longe o máximo que pôde, deixando-o longe da luxúria de Edward. Ela sabia que escaparia o momento em que desejasse, entretanto não entendia o que a levava a permanecer com ele como veio ao mundo sobre si, com a hombridade pronta roçando a púbis.

- Por que o senhor gosta tanto de implicar comigo? – ela choramingou infantilmente.

- Implicar, é? – desceu uma mão traiçoeira para a calcinha completamente à mostra, enquanto a outra tocava o seio saliente pelo espaço do decote da camisola. – Porque sempre que eu implico com você, a minha retribuição são suas pernas abertas para mim.

Como os lábios estavam-lhe vedados, Edward contentou-se momentamente em violentar a pele tenra de sua garganta, arranhando-a de leve com os dentes.

- Que xucro! – ela reclamou baixinho, utilizando as mãos que pretendiam afastá-lo unicamente para aferrar-se ao bíceps.

Entendendo sua linguagem corporal como aceitação tácita, ele escorregou a mão que estava no seio para o quadril, prendendo-o. Um dedo invadia sem delongas a calcinha pequena, constatando-lhe a previsível umidade.

- Eu vou fazer. Você promete não gritar muito? – Edward implorou, sem espaço em mente para pensamentos sobre não pretender que sua primeira vez com ela, após tantos meses, fosse daquela forma afoita, crua, sem concessões ou preliminares.

- Eu... eu... – ela atrapalhou-se com as palavras, porém continuou puxando o quadril para cima, tornando árdua a tarefa de prendê-la no lugar.

- Isabella, deixe de ser tão cheia de vontades e colabore – encarou-a com seriedade, fazendo com que a glande brincasse sensualmente com seus lábios íntimos. – Viu como é bom?

Ela chupou a respiração, as coxas distendendo ao máximo para recebê-lo. Contudo, não capitulou, mesmo que não tentasse escapar de vez. Virou os olhos ao senti-lo pressionar-se um pouco mais para dentro dela, mas não o permitiu entrar mais que alguns centímetros. Neste momento os gritos que provinham do andar de baixo, da garagem, eram apenas sons noturnos entre tantos outros.

- Senhor Masen... por que eu? O senhor podia... teria... existem tantas prostitutas... tão bonitas... que não estão gordas...

Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando que ela mencionasse gorduras no momento em que ele quase podia contemplar o paraíso.

- Por que eu faria sexo com uma puta, se posso ter você?

Na concepção de Bella, o inimaginável era Edward sustentando fantasias sexuais que equacionassem sua pessoa. Os poucos homens fies que existiam no mundo procuravam outras válvulas de escape nos períodos de gravidez de suas mulheres, não era? Ao menos ouvia dizer isso.

Socos maciços foram desferidos contra a porta, tornando o burburinho do andar de baixo um pouco mais real. Edward, contudo, não mitigara suas tentativas de investidas contra ela.

- Vão todos embora, caralho! Não vêem que estou muito ocupado?

Sua ocupação atual era fazer com a língua o que a mão fizera anteriormente nos seios de Bella, refestelando-se com aquela textura em sua boca. O calor que provinha da feminilidade dela, incidindo diretamente na fina membrana de sua hombridade, o fazia relembrar o que era o céu.

- Saia de cima de mim, senhor Masen! – ela miou buscando apartá-lo, embora sem qualquer vontade de conseguir, e socou seu ombro com fraca violência.

_- Chefe, há algo lá fora que você vai querer ver!_ – o vozeirão de trovão de uma um tanto incerta Leah assegurou por trás da porta. – _Há muito sangue e o rapaz Whitlock vai acordar a vizinhança inteira! Eu... eu acho que o assunto é sério..._

Edward estagnou sobre Bella, pela primeira vez emprestando atenção em algo que ocorria do lado de fora daquele quarto. Sua respiração errante colidiu contra a garganta da garota, e alguém com uma infância tão campestre quanto a dela só pôde comparar o momento a de um cavalo de corrida, frustrado na tentativa de alcançar ao ponto de chegada. Sem noticiar-se, esticou o pescoço para receber mais daquela sensação única, engasgando-se quando ele sussurrou:

- Você sabe que eu termino tudo o que começo, Isabella. E desta vez não será diferente – em um ato libidinoso mordeu-lhe o queixo com um pouco mais força que a necessária, arrancando dela um gemido surpreso.

Edward levantou-se, deixando sua amante com a sensação de perda que ela soube dissimular bem. Ela não se moveu enquanto ele vestia apressadamente uma boxer branca e cobria a nudez com um roupão atoalhado, jamais cortando o contato com os olhos castanhos grandes como pratos. Apesar da carne chicoteá-lo pelo desejo não satisfeito, estava contente na medida do possível pela interrupção oportuna. Envergonhar-se-ia no dia seguinte caso possuísse Bella após tanto tempo de separação na beira da cama, sem ajeitá-la melhor e sem deixá-la segura. Sacudiu vigorosamente a cabeça para todos os lados, procurando aclará-la, perguntando a si mesmo até quando se portaria ao redor dela como um garotinho fodido de quinze anos.

- Eu vou junto – ela trouxe-o de volta ao anunciar com um fio de voz, colocando em ordem a camisola e a negligée.

- Não vai!

- Vou sim! – reafirmou enquanto levantava-se, não admitindo ser contrariada. – Se o senhor não me permitir descer, eu juro que quebro este quarto inteiro!

Não era do feitio de Bella tais reações passionais, contudo Edward não se enganava quanto a sua capacidade de fogo. Leah a prenderia facilmente, mas ela tinha dentro de si um bem precioso demais para enfrentar coerções desnecessárias. Vencido por ela – pela segunda vez na mesma noite. – ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, mesmo bufando de contrariedade.

Ouvindo a histeria que Jasper impunha, embora a distância, Edward abriu a porta e acenou para Leah. Esperava que os argumentos para a interrupção fossem muito bons, para o bem dos demais, uma vez que o humor de um homem sexual e emocionalmente frustrado nunca era dos melhores.

* * *

**Eu, só para variar um pouco, terminei em um péssimo momento! hehe. Mas juro que a minha intenção não era essa, eu realmente pretendia dar prosseguimento a cena seguinte, só faltou o tempo e inspiração necessárias para concluí-la.**

** E demorei de verdade para esta atualização, mas quem me acompanha por Orkut, Twitter, Formspring, tem uma noçãozinha de como está a minha vida. Final de semestre acadêmico é sempre uma loucura, e como seria diferente comigo? Conto com a compreensão de todos, e vou continuar contando, principalmente agora que o LIVRO I será PUBLICADO EM LIVRO. **

** Por isso, por precisar aprontar o LIVRO I até o prazo de meados de Janeiro/2012, vou ter de dar uma segurada no LIVRO II. Eu sei que muitos aqui me acompanham há dois anos, estão sempre em contato comigo aqui e pelas redes sociais, por isso me apoio tanto nesta amizade que sinto por parte de vcs! E acreditem, ela é mútua... escrever EANEOC é, para mim, apesar de todas as dificuldades impostas pelo mundo real, um prazer. Eu me divirto demais quando tenho algumas horinhas livres para me dedicar esta história, adoro postá-la nos sites, conversar com todos os leitores, saber um pouco da vida deles, descobrir o que eles estão achando de tudo... dinheiro nenhum no mundo paga tudo o que vcs me transmitem! É bom demais!**

** Vocês estão me apoiando nessa? Tenho certeza que sim!**

** Como anda sendo ultimamente, os reviews serão recompensados. Desta vez estou planejando um super bônus de Natal, já que possivelmente só vou poder voltar com capítulos regulares nos sites em Janeiro. A opinião de vcs é muito importante para mim! Já sabem como deixar os emails, né? Este site não aceita pontos ou arrobas, então faça como este exeplo: bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br  
**

** OBRIGADA!**

**Beijos especiais nos meus leitores "comentadores": Thais, Isabels, angel blue cullen, gaabip, lina2000, NessaTricolor, Bianca, Auriana cullen, Edna, Giovanna Isabelli, Marcia, MarcyaFreire, Hillary Knoff e Franciele.**


	11. LIVRO II Capítulo XVI

**Oi, povo lindo!  
Quanto tempo! Estou de volta.  
Capítulo sem tantas emoções, é só o "esquenta" para as próximas. Só cuidado com a primeira cena. Ela é realmente forte para os meus padrões.  
Boa leitura!**

* * *

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Bella tentou avançar o máximo que podia para acompanhar Edward, enquanto este descia as escadas com seus comparsas mal-encarados. Entretanto, era inútil furar sua própria escolta, que a mantinha prudentemente afastada do provável perigo. Desceu as escadas de sua casa ladeada por Leah e outra mulher, uma loira russa tão alta que tornava ridícula qualquer tentativa de escapar. Pelo que percebia, o movimento provinha da garagem, e ela exalou um suspiro aliviado que sequer sabia que estava suspenso quando ouviu a voz de Alice, tão doce e melodiosa em sua tentativa de pôr o espírito de Jasper para ninar. Ela estava bem.

Contemplou o chefe da escolta de Edward transmitir a ele informações em russo, obrigando-a a somente tirar conclusões a partir do olhar meditativo que ele assumia, que seria pacífico ao extremo se não estivesse combinado com o queixo mordido. Ele estava nervoso, e assim continuava quando a fitou em retorno. Um alarme em sua desconfiança disparou em Edward, talvez um sexto sentido, e avisou que a surpresa era, na verdade, para atingir àquela mulher que o confrontava com interrogações e coragem.

- Não há necessidade de ver, Isabella - determinou. - Eu vou mandar que limpem esta confusão.

- Eu quero ver, seja lá o que tenha havido! Eu sempre cuidei de Alice e Jasper é o drogadinho que ela arranjou para ser cuidando, então ele também é assunto meu por tabela – movimentou-se no sentido da garagem. – Senhor Masen, será que seria possível que esses brutamontes saíssem da minha frente?

Edward estudou-a em retorno, detestando que ela o fizesse se sentir tão impotente. Embora três homenzarrões de dois metros estivessem a frente dela, impedindo seu avanço, Bella peitava-os o mais destemidamente possível. Sua figura não despertava, sob qualquer hipótese, o pavor: os punhos comprimidos somente evidenciavam o quão pequenas eram suas mãos, o cenho franzido no rosto liso era incondizente ao quão angélica era sua face. Contudo, apesar de apenas um dos seus homens ser necessário para conseguir dominá-la fisicamente sem grandes demonstrações de perícia, ele aprendera a nunca duvidar de Isabella Swan. Se ela ansiasse ver o que havia lá fora, não havia modo de protegê-la.

- Deixe-a, Dmitri – ele permitiu, despindo-se de alternativas.

Bella ultrapassou as barreiras dos seguranças sem segundas considerações, atravessou a área lateral de sua casa e diminuiu o passo conforme escutava os amigos de forma mais vívida. Demorou a distinguir o que houvera, pois, diante da escuridão, não enxergava muito além de um desolado Jasper sentado no chão, segurando os joelhos com as mãos, chorando compulsivamente. Alice estava diante dele e consolava-o com meias palavras sussurradas.

- O que houve aqui...? – ela perguntou ao léu. Edward, preocupado, vinha ao seu encalço.

Alice tornou-se para trás, o temor por vê-la ali saltando através do olhar ocre.

- _Bonita_, por favor, suba, não há nada aqui que você gostaria de ver...

- Você simplesmente enlouqueceu se pensa que vou deixá-los sozinhos diante desse escândalo todo. Será que vocês não se tocam que estão sob minha responsabilidade? – desencorajou àqueles cuidados e correu para ir de encontro a eles. Antes que completasse a curta empreitada, contudo, Bella estacou abruptamente a alguns passos de distância.

- Olhe o que fizeram com a minha Maria... pobrezinha! – o histérico Jasper berrou, porém nada retiraria a moça do torpor. – Minha tão amável e doce Maria, que dedicava a vidinha dela pelos filhotes e por mim, um inútil que não pôde protegê-la!

Seus gritos não a fizeram, por um segundo sequer, desviar sua atenção.

- Shhhh. Jazz, a culpa não é sua. Você fez o melhor para Maria, mas não podia saber o que aconteceria... – Alice consolou-o afagando seus fios loiros maternalmente.

- A culpa é minha, fui eu quem trouxe Maria e os filhotes para esta casa onde nada é decente. O que mais eu esperaria debaixo do teto de Edward Masen?

Edward não buscou a desforra, pois estava ocupado em ver o mesmo que Bella. No chão, displicentemente jogado ao lado de um balde em que normalmente eram deixadas as roupas de molho, estava o corpo da gata tricolor que eles reconheceram como pertencendo a Jasper. Ela jazia bastante ensangüentada, apesar de fisicamente impossível, pois o chão ao seu entorno não contava com não mais que respingos. Sempre atento, o mafioso pestanejara que Marie fora abatida em outro lugar, não ali, o que justificava a parcial ausência do sangue e ninguém da casa tê-la escutado durante a agonia.

- Alguém chame aquelas criadas preguiçosas para que venham limpar – Bella ordenou de forma tão fria, que tomou a todos de assalto. – Qual é o problema de vocês, vão sentar no chão e chorar com Jasper pela gata? Eu lamento o ocorrido, mas não podemos viver na imundice... – ela aproximou-se do corpo do malfadado animal com o intuito de checar o tamanho do estrago daquilo no asseio da garagem, porém a proximidade revelou um novo enfoque àquele quadro caótico. – Oh... – ela deixou escancarar o queixo.

- Vamos embora, Isabella – Edward sugeriu. Bella não conseguia ouvir seus apelos.

A gata não somente estava esfolada, como também fora drenada. Muito do sangue fora esvaído certamente através do ânus, onde havia marcas claras de sodomização que levaram a crer que o animal, antes de morrer, sofrera violências sexuais de um ser humano adulto. Contudo, o maior ponto de drenagem fora a artéria carótida, o que justificaria o imenso corte em seu pescoço. A pergunta do porquê o algoz visar retirar o máximo de líquido vital que pudesse seria respondida antes mesmo de ser completamente formulada. O balde não estava cheio de roupas, como era de se esperar, e sim repleto de sangue. Imersos nele estavam os quatro filhotes de Maria, unidos a ela daquela maneira, compartilhando o seu triste destino macabro.

- Eu vou pedir que limpem, mas vamos embora – ele tentou puxar Bella pelos ombros. – Amanhã não vão ter marcas para lembrá-la disso, eu prometo...

- _Bonita_, a culpa não é sua – Alice assegurou ainda ao lado de Jasper, com o pesar que em nada combinava com ela. – Esqueça essa história, Alec não está mais aqui... Edward, por favor, leve-a de vez! – demandou em um grito estridente e agoniado.

Ele pressupunha que devia levá-la embora, entretanto a reação da aristocrata o deixara aturdido demais para que tomasse medidas enérgicas. Preferia um milhão de vezes que Bella esbravejasse contra a sujeira da garagem e maldissesse os animais que a poluíam com seus sangues sem pedigree, que contemplá-la como estava, parada, pálida e estranhamente pensativa. Ela fora sinistramente atraída pelo conteúdo do balde, os gatinhos sem vida afogados em tanto sangue, que um expectador externo perceberia que não apenas um animal drenado seria desnecessário para abastecê-lo.

Surda aos clamores de Alice, Bella regrediu no tempo e retornou a outra época de sua vida, quando era criança e feliz, em que ganhou no Natal um pequenino gato persa. De tão negro, mal conseguia distinguir seus olhos amarelados, mas recordava-se perfeitamente da sua altivez alegre e o ronronar. Lembrou-se de Alec, o irmãozinho choroso, exigindo para que se desfizesse dele antes da ceia de Natal. Ela negou. Qual era o mal em se ter um animal? "Você também gostará dele, querido", ela prometeu com a ingenuidade característica das pessoas inexperientes. Ela mal sabia que não haveria tempo hábil para que o garoto se afeiçoasse ao felino, pois ele não lhe daria a chance.

O subconsciente de Bella guardara, sem que ela despertasse para o fato, a imagem do gato afogado na banheira do quarto das crianças. Era noite de Natal.

- _Bonita_, não é o seu gato. Por favor! – Alice buscou calorosamente despertar-lhe a razão.

O pequeno gato negro seria o primeiro a morrer sob os cuidados de Bella. Pois Alec era somente uma criança inocente que situara a irmã no centro do seu mundo, alguém que ela deveria cuidar para resguardá-lo nos caminhos íngremes. Era sua responsabilidade livrá-lo da própria fraqueza moral, que estivera presente nele desde muito cedo. Se Alec tão jovem fora sacudido por impulsos hediondamente vis contra outros seres vivos, a culpa era dela também.

- Isabella, fale comigo! – Edward clamou, contudo ela prosseguia surda a terceiros.

Depois do gato, Bella continuou a abrir suas pestilentas asas negras sobre quem convivia, inclusive sobre Alec. Jasper não estava errado em acusá-la, pois ela já deveria saber, antes de propor trazer os felinos para sua casa, que quem estava ao redor dela terminava como aquela ninhada de gatinhos. Afogada em sangue.

Mal reparou quando Edward a puxou pelos cotovelos, brandindo-a para frente e para trás, como faria com qualquer pessoa que desejasse resgatar de um pesadelo. Teria lhe jogado água se houvesse um pouco por perto, e caso ela não estivesse grávida, esbofeteá-la-ia no rosto.

- Volte para mim, porra! – bradou em pulmões cheios.

Ela piscou duas vezes, porém sem despertar por completo.

_- Meow... meow..._

Os soluços de Jasper abafavam a presença de outro integrante à cena. Bella respirava de forma curta e desmedida, fitando as esmeraldas ferozes de Edward como um serzinho acuado. Ela enxergava mentalmente com uma clarividência avassaladora a imagem de Alec morto, mas não no necrotério, onde fizera o reconhecimento do seu corpo. O seu querido irmão estava nesses vívidos sonhos na banheira do quarto das crianças de Birmingham, situada em uma toalete ampla e clara estilo século XIX. Ele era um anjo serafim parcialmente submerso não apenas em seu sangue, como também no dela.

_- Meoooooow..._

- O que é isso? – fora a primeira frase que ela proferira em severos minutos.

Concentrando-se no que ela falara, Edward abrandara a pressão em seu pulso, Alice maximizou os olhos âmbares e até mesmo Jasper resolvera desvincular-se um pouco da dor.

- Eu acho que é um gato... – Leah sugeriu, fazendo-se notar pela primeira vez.

Bella, soltando-se das mãos que a comprimiam, lançou para ela um olhar presunçoso.

- Lógico que não é um gato, são os seus parentes eqüinos reclamando a presença da filha pródiga de volta na federação de hipismo – motejou acidulamente e ofereceu-lhe as costas, sem esperar a resposta. Em um segundo, estava checando por trás das rodas do Volvo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Edward perguntou confuso, pois há pouco ela estivera em coma de olhos abertos, para no momento seguinte atirar-se energicamente em uma busca que ele não compreendia por quê.

A moça não o respondeu, de tão afoita que estava para efetuar sua tarefa. Não sabia que impulso a movia desesperadamente a procurar um inútil gato, logo ela, uma pessoa sem qualquer pendor para a criação de animais domésticos, cujo único episódio memorável que tivera com eles fora relacionado a um malfadado filhote de pêlos negros em um dia de Natal. Ela não pensava em animais, da mesma maneira que tampouco se importava com pessoas desconhecidas que passavam fome, as guerras insanas que eclodiam vez por outra no planeta ou as catástrofes climáticas. Bella talvez não fosse completamente insensível, contudo não refletia acerca de assuntos que não lhe circunscreviam o mínimo, aqueles que não acreditava interferirem diretamente em sua vida. Não lhe interessava no jornal muito mais que o caderno de cultura, pois adquiri-la era deleite de foro íntimo, um combustível para seu ego. Política lhe chamava alguma atenção, mas não o suficiente para compeli-la a ler mais que uma reportagem por vez, pois, confessaria, elas não transmitiam o mínimo de emoção.

Bella estivera por muito tempo nos bastidores da política do país para se comprazer com aquela esmola jornalística.

Após averiguar os carros de Jasper e Alice à procura dos miados, era chegada a vez da Maserati que fora de Alec. Ajoelhou-se e buscou as rodas traseiras, depois as dianteiras, e lá encontrou o choroso promotor do barulho, enrodilhado e encolhido, temendo sofrer o mesmo destino cruel de sua família animal. Bella observou aquele pequeno sobrevivente com os punhos apertados, sem saber o que fazer. Fazia muitos anos que tivera um gato, e assim mesmo fora por apenas um dia, de forma que ela não se recordava como pegá-los.

- Você achou o filhote da Maria? – Jasper, que retirara forças de confins desconhecidos, apareceu em suas costas.

A moça não respondeu, preocupada que estava em ferir o animal acuado. Levou as mãos até ele e tocou os negros pêlos do seu dorso, comprazendo-se com a textura que a fazia lembrar do gato que fora seu por um dia, mas que ela não soubera cuidar. Um impulso de urgência dominou-a, impulsionando-a a pegar o animal com rapidez, mesmo que não soubesse um melhor modo de fazê-lo.

- Passe o gato para mim, você não sabe pegá-lo como se deve. Não é pelo cangote! – Jasper exigiu choroso atrás de si.

- Cale a porra da boca, maconheiro do caralho – Edward remendou-o mal-humorado, como estaria com qualquer situação que lhe fugia ao controle. – Isabella, eu acho melhor você não pegar neste gato. Ele ainda não foi vacinado...

- Hei, meus gatos são limpos!

- A questão não é se são limpos ou não – elucidou Edward, pouco paciente à defesa de Jasper. – Você nunca ouviu falar do perigo que a toxoplasmose representa para mulheres grávidas?

Os ânimos do rapaz eriçaram-se, pois não suportaria que a memória de sua querida Maria fosse afrontada, e que um criminoso apontasse um dos seus filhotinhos como vetor de doenças.

- Minha gata não comia fora de casa, não caçava, tinha um coraçãozinho bom e puro demais para abater o mais frágil dos animais. Não há como ela ter doenças e transmiti-las para os filhotes!

Os olhos de Jasper, outrora chorosos, agora guardavam grande irritação contra a pessoa que denegria a imagem de sua felina morta. O mafioso, em contrapartida, o retribuiu com a mais pura ironia, para depois voltar-se para Bella, preocupado.

- Eu ainda acho melhor você não pegar no gato...

A aristocrata, porém, fez-lhe ouvido morto e manteve a minúscula criatura de um mês de vida segurada pelo cangote. Suas mãos eram ineptas, mas reparando que o gato não reclamava de sua falta de jeito, levou-o até a altura do rosto e pôs-se a estudá-lo. Enquanto ele soltava agudos miados – na certa para chamar a mãe, que não mais poderia atendê-lo. –, ele encarava-a diretamente com seus olhos azulados de futuro predador da selva, e ela lembrou-se novamente do que acontecera naquele Natal em Birmingham. Fazer associações tão fácil e natural.

- Eu vou cuidar de você – ela prometeu de sua maneira contida, embora efusiva. Surpreendeu os demais presentes pela seriedade do pacto que fazia com um animal, sendo ela tão avessa a sentimentalidades e demonstrações públicas de afeto. Com exceção de Edward, que enxergava naquilo algo além do que apresentava explicitamente. Procurou Alice com o olhar, notando que havia compreensão, mesclada a pesar, em seu semblante.

Ela teria a explicação. E ele encontraria uma forma de consegui-la.

* * *

A convivência entre filha e amante de Eleazar Denali era, no geral, harmoniosa. Na Inglaterra, o velho russo estava freqüentemente fora de sintonia, divertindo-se com jogos de azar ou comprando menininhas de seus pais por uma bagatela, pois gostava de se alimentar da vida das mais jovens. A pequena Jane não se importava um minuto sequer com as crianças, não muito diferentes dela fisicamente, que entravam e saíam misteriosamente da casa de Fulham.

À Tanya, em outra perspectiva, as vozes infantis representavam a agonia diária que enfrentava. Jamais fora cega às imoralidades do pai, contudo vê-las tão de perto, debaixo do teto da casa em que construíra um lar, era absolutamente novo. Quando Edward vivia ali, Eleazar respeitava mais o seu espaço.

Edward... seu marido.

Tanya levou as mãos até a cabeça, buscando aplacar as dores horríveis que a afligiam durante o jantar de domingo. O pai para variar saíra e voltaria altas horas da madrugada, trazendo a tira-colo sabe-se lá que espécie de menininha impúbere. Ainda lembrava-se da manhã seguinte à noite retrasada, quando encontrara caída no pequeno gramado que ladeava sua casa uma bonequinha de pano encardida. Embora ela não escutasse quaisquer violências contra essas crianças, não era de todo ingênua, além de se lembrar perfeitamente bem do calabouço protegido acusticamente que Edward deixara no porão da casa.

Edward... seu marido que partira.

Quem desejava separar-se dela urgentemente. Recebera no sábado a correspondência judicial intimando-a para a conciliação, seu primeiro compromisso formal com o divórcio que ele pleiteava. Ele tinha pressa para desposar Isabella e oferecer um lar saudável para o bebê que teriam juntos. Eleazar garantia não haver motivos para alvoroços, pois ele não colocara uma filha no mundo para o marido divorciar-se. Para Eleazar, apenas dois estados civis eram toleráveis: _casado_ ou _viúvo_.

A russa remexeu em seu prato de _ukha_, verificando a aparência da sopa de peixes que lhe era pouquíssimo apetitosa, porém cozinhar galinha costuma enojá-la ultimamente. Driblava esta sua aversão somente em nome das crianças do orfanato, que lambiam seus pratinhos de comida quando terminavam seus conteúdos, tentando degustar um pouco mais das suas maravilhas gastronômicas.

- O que será que _papushka_ trará da rua para mim? Ele gosta de me trazer safiras e rubis, mas eu não entendo bem o porquê servem essas pedrinhas coloridas... – Jane devaneou, após terminar sua segunda repetição, tocando despretensiosamente uma grossa corrente de ouro maciço que levava no macio pescoço, bruta demais para ela. – Estava passeando com _papá_ no outro dia de carro e vi uma casinha da Barbie na vitrine da loja, você não acreditaria se eu dissesse o quanto ela é perfeita, completa, com três salas, cinco quartos, sendo que dois são suítes – os olhinhos da menina brilhavam entusiasmados. – Eu pedi para _papushka_, ele prometeu que vai me dar antes de voltarmos para Moscou depois de amanhã. Estou tão ansiosa!

Enquanto a criança batia palminhas excitadas, Tanya dividia-se entre a negação e a piedade. Negação porque, pelo que lhe constava, Jane contava quinze anos, em detrimento da aparência ainda infantil, e meninas daquela idade não costumavam a ser tão tolinhas. Piedade porque no fundo Jane era uma criança a quem não fora permitido crescer, mas que fora empurrada para o mundo dos adultos sem direito a anestesias.

- _Papushka_ se lembrará do seu pedido – Tanya garantiu. – Você terá uma casinha para brincar com as suas bonecas quando voltar à Rússia.

Uma feliz Jane levantou-se da cadeira, beijou-a no rosto com ternura e correu para fora da sala de jantar, cantarolando uma música de Avril Lavigne em seu inglês imperfeito, ainda mais que o da própria filha do grande mafioso. Tanya suspirou e deixou-se acalentar pela melada saliva da menina em sua bochecha, que recendia ao sabor tutti-frutti do gloss de glitter. Ela duvidava que o pai fosse se recordar do pedido infantil da pequena amante, porém estava disposta ela mesma a procurar a loja que vendia a casinha da Barbie.

Compraria uma para Jane e outra para as meninas do orfanato.

* * *

Edward tentara abordar Alice, porém seus cuidados com o desvairado de tristeza Jasper não fazia do momento oportuno. A casa cheia no dia de domingo seguinte, quando Kate e Irina chegaram cedo para passar o dia em Oxford, obviamente despachadas pelos pais para que tivessem mais privacidade, também não trabalhava ao seu favor. Com tanto fervor quanto pretendia inquirir Carlisle sobre como fora fazer as pazes com Esme, ele desejava entender o que acontecera.

Na segunda-feira bem cedo, antes de sair para mais um dia de trabalho na empreiteira, cumpriu a rotina matinal que levava sempre, que consistia em banhar-se, tomar o café da manhã e verificar Bella em seu quarto.

- Como ela está? – questionou em russo à loira, quem desde a véspera revezava com Leah a responsabilidade sobre a problemática favorita de Edward Masen.

A mulher, detentora da beleza clara e eslava tão valorizada atualmente, levantou-se estabanadamente da cadeira de guarda e derrubou a revista de automóveis que lia. Ela poderia ser uma alta e sexy jogadora de tênis, ou quiçá uma super-modelo de prestígio internacional. Porém, seus trejeitos irrevogavelmente masculinos a distanciavam das passarelas, e sua aversão a tudo o que fosse feminino tornava improvável que ela se convertesse em um ícone sexual que aparecia na mídia de saias curtas e blusas justas, enquanto suava e manuseava uma raquete.

- Acho que anda tendo insônia – informou incerta, pois era a primeira vez que o chefe dirigia-se diretamente a ela. – Ela dormiu agora há pouco.

- O gato ainda está com ela? – ele questionou descrente que o bichano ainda vivia.

- Como sempre – ela respondeu com uma pontada de desconfiança do porquê a pergunta era feita.

Ele conhecia o quão ínfimo era o limiar da paciência de Bella, e imaginava que seres irracionais, que não eram dotados de discernimento suficiente para pisar em ovos com pessoas como ela, não podiam viver por muito tempo. A ficha criminal de Edward Masen, por mais extensa e sortida que fosse, não incluía crimes de crueldade contra animais, e por isso imaginava cuidadosamente os modos de encobri-la no momento em que perdesse as estribeiras com o gato. Os ativistas ecológicos eram fortes na Inglaterra. Acenou para a guarda-costas agradecido, um pouco surpreso pelo animal estar ultrapassando as quarenta e oito horas.

Preferindo não incomodar Bella, optara por não entrar no quarto. Antes de virar-se para partir, recordara-se de um importante detalhe:

- Ela deve querer ir visitar Jacob Black mais tarde em Manchester. Dêem a eles toda a privacidade que puderem, desde que a deixem segura.

Edward contrariara o aperto em seu peito ao baixar tal instrução, porém era o preço que pagaria para fazê-la feliz.

* * *

- Não quero tirar isso dela, Carlisle. Algo que diz que não devo, que os benefícios superam os riscos – ele elucidara quando questionado o porquê permitia a permanência do animal em casa. – A porra daquele gato não deve representar muitos perigos, e eu marquei com o veterinário que cuida do cachorro das meninas para que ele vá até Oxford ainda hoje. Esme me informou o telefone – seu sorriso cresceu, lembrando que havia muito que conversar com o pai. – Falando em Esme, o que você me conta de novo?

O sorriso que escapou pelos lábios do contador da máfia tornara vãs as tentativas de ser feliz com discrição. Sentados frente a frente, enquanto almoçavam juntos no escritório um sanduíche do Subway que seria execrado por Bella, eles encaravam-se com cumplicidade.

- Estamos bem.

Edward não se contentaria com uma informação tão diminuta.

- Realmente bem? Vamos lá, Carlisle – colheu uma parcela de molho de parmesão que escorria pelos seus dedos. – Vamos para os detalhes.

- Detalhes? Eu sou seu pai, não devo explicações a respeito da minha vida afetiva...

- Desde quando você é assim tão quadrado?

- Desde que Deus me presenteou com duas meninas para que eu as criasse. E você também deve aprender a ser um pouco mais quadrado, filho – salientou, empurrando o último pedaço do enorme sanduíche com o refrigerante de _grapefrut_. – Nós queremos tirar umas pequenas férias...

- Quando quiserem. Por quanto tempo, dois meses? – Edward imaginou animado.

- Não! Nunca nos afastaríamos de casa por dois meses, temos nossas filhas.

- Eu entendo, mas duas semanas é muito pouco para uma nova lua de mel, que é mais especial que as outras por envolver a reconciliação. Um mês?

Carlisle ponderou a oferta por um instante, encontrando mais contras do que prós.

- Não podemos abandonar as crianças por tanto tempo. Há a situação de Bella, que precisa do apoio de todos nós. E também há Denali.

Edward terminara seu sanduíche sem qualquer sensação de saciedade. Após um ano vivendo com alguém que forçava que ele se alimentasse com qualidade, descobrira que _fast foods_ não sustentavam um adulto, e que não adiantava buscar cabular o estômago com elas. Ao menos o seu não era mais tão facilmente ludibriado.

- Se o problema for minhas irmãs, elas podem ir passar um mês em Oxford conosco. Tomarão o jatinho comigo de manhã cedo para que não se atrasem para as aulas, em meia hora estaremos em Londres – expôs a problemática de maneira simples. – Bella está bem de saúde, além de boa da cabeça o bastante para não tentar se matar, o que é ótimo. Nossa filha vai demorar bons cinco meses até nascer, então não é como se seus avós não possam se ausentar por quatro semanas, sob o risco de não conhecê-la. Sobre Denali... – seu rosto adquirira uma expressão dura, delatando que falar a respeito do velho russo não era gratificante. – Tomei medidas para que episódios como o da noite retrasada não voltem a acontecer. Foi um fato isolado.

Infelizmente, Edward não convencia sequer a si próprio. Por maiores que fossem suas medidas cautelares, o que parecia era que Eleazar Denali estava um passo a frente sempre.

- Você tem certeza que foi Denali a matar os gatos?

- Não há dúvidas que Denali infiltrou uma empregada doméstica na minha casa – aquiesceu. – É a espécie de crime que ele cometeria, e a minha certeza redobrou depois que vi o que fizeram com a gata... – lembrar-se do estado do animal sodomizado deixou-o nauseado. – Não há dúvidas que foi Denali e que ele pretendia atingir Bella, mas não entendi como ele adivinhou que matando os gatos do Whitlock mexeria com ela por tabela. Algo de importante está me escapando nessa história.

Torcendo o canudo de plástico entre os dedos, Edward pensou que não poderia deixar passar de logo mais a noite a conversa franca que levaria com Alice. Além de necessitar compreender as façanhas de Bella, fazia-se indispensável conhecer os artifícios e fontes utilizados por Denali e, assim, antecipá-los antes que voltasse a atacar.

- E depois, o que você pretende fazer? – Carlisle inquiriu, terrificado que sua família fosse exposta ao risco.

Edward comprimiu o os lábios em uma linha fina. Ele estava com uma idéia sórdida martelando na mente desde muito cedo, exigindo que fosse posta em prática.

- Você e Esme podem atrasar a viagem por alguns dias? Acho que precisarei ir à Rússia.

* * *

Nem mesmo as férias retiravam de Bella o hábito de despertar antes das oito da manhã, mesmo após a noite pessimamente dormida. Eram hábitos intrínsecos demais para serem perdidos após um mês e meio de absoluta folga na faculdade, que vinha se tornando tediosa para ela, por sinal. Vestindo a calça jeans de tingimento escuro, um número acima do seu, ela pensava que seus colegas mais atentos iriam notar seu estado na próxima semana, quando iniciaria mais um ano letivo, e certamente comentariam com os seus outros colegas menos atentos.

Deveria ser apavorante, mas não era. Recostada na parede do closet, escolhendo a blusa que vestiria para aquele dia, refletiu que não importava o que pensassem. Optou por uma peça de organza branca, fechada por botões, que ainda cabia porque fora um dos últimos presentes de Mike, quem notadamente nunca acertava seu número de roupa. Estudou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro do closet, de frente e de perfil. Se permanecesse com a postura ereta por todo o tempo, seu abdome mais inchado era ainda indetectável.

Antes de pegar a bolsa e sair do quarto, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e verificou como estava o pequeno morador do cestinho. Ele ainda dormia profundamente, e Bella colocou-lhe a mão para checar sua respiração, perguntando-se se era normal gatos dormirem tanto. Enrolando-o na manta que, na realidade, era uma das aquisições que fizera na viagem com Charlie à China, retirou-o do cesto delicadamente, sem se preocupar muito com seus resmungos contrariados. Segurou-o com apenas uma mão, bem afastado do seu corpo, porque pegar em gatos era uma ciência bastante complexa.

Encontrando a russa alta de pé, do lado de fora da porta, entregou-lhe o pequeno embrulho e avisou:

- Não reclame! Pegue este bicho e o prepare para sair. Você tem dez minutos, exatamente o tempo de eu tomar meu café da manhã.

- Mas senhorita... eu... como vou preparar um gato para sair?

Bella voltou-se até ela vagamente irritada, perguntando-se qual era o seu tipo de limitação mental.

- Preparando! Dê o leite especial para filhotes a ele, veja se quer fazer necessidades fisiológicas. É muito difícil? – a guarda-costas a retribuiu com incompreensão, pois compreender inglês ainda era pura tortura. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Olga – ao menos aquilo ela entendia.

- Chame Leah. Ela vai saber o que fazer – voltou-lhe às costas, e, imune aos seus murmúrios, avisou: - Se ela estiver dormindo, acorde-a! Detesto gente preguiçosa.

E a pobre Olga refletiu que, mesmo sendo o regime de trabalho na Rússia alvejado pelos defensores dos direitos humanos, qualquer empregador de sua terra natal era mais respeitoso que Isabella Swan. Ao menos lá havia os dias de folga.

Depois do café da manhã, Bella estava muito pronta para sair. Findo os profiteroles, mas antes do último gole no iogurte de mirtilo, uma ainda rota Leah, obviamente vestida às pressas, foi até ela com o pequeno embrulho no colo, levando um gato tão sonolento quanto si mesma.

- Ele está alimentado e fez... – recebeu uma mirada de aviso da aristocrata. – Aquilo que a senhorita pediu para ele fazer.

- Ótimo. Agora podemos sair – ela limpou a boca com o guardanapo.

- Mas senhorita, por que levar o gato, se pode deixá-lo em casa?

- Eu jamais o deixaria aqui sozinho com uma criadagem tão incompetente, a não ser que desejasse que ele tivesse o mesmo fim que os vira-latas de Jasper – ela respondeu, decretando o fim do assunto. – Agora mande aquela monstrinha russa descer, pois quero partir o quanto antes.

Bella vagamente desconfiava que estivesse mais ranzinza que nunca anteriormente, mas também não preocuparia com miudezas como as sensibilidades de pessoas que Edward deixara, sem se preocupar em lhe perguntar a opinião, em seu rastro.

Aconchegando o gatinho no colo de Olga, ela perguntou-se rapidamente quanto tomaria coragem para pegá-lo também, mas ignorou a questão de imediato. Aguardou enquanto o carro era manobrado, e por mais que não esperasse que a Maserati lhe fosse devolvida, assustou-se com a estirpe do veículo que tinha a porta estendida para si:

- Uma Mercedes?

- O chefe quer que a senhorita ande somente nesta belezinha agora – Paul, o guarda-costas mais jovem, afirmou. – É um automóvel de última geração, fabricado com o mesmo padrão de segurança dos tanques de guerra. Pensava que fosse um carro exclusivo dos ditadores do Oriente Médio e de outras pessoas igualmente "amadas", mas parece que o chefe comprou um dos vinte e dois exemplares que existem no mundo inteiro para a senhorita.

Ela gostaria de irritar-se com a super proteção de Edward e com as fanfarronices do funcionário falastrão, porém silenciou e entrou no veículo. Desde que chegasse ao destino pretendido, pouco se importava com a marca do veículo ou ditadores do Oriente Médio. Alojou-se no assento de couro de javali e ajeitou os óculos escuros para que ficassem mais ajustados ao rosto.

- Aqui ao meu lado, Olga – imperou à guarda-costas que rapidamente se alojara no banco do carona.

- Mas senhorita Swan, Olga precisa estar na frente, porque é a chefe da sua guarda no momento, e precisa verificar os retrovisores a todo instante – Paul elucidou.

- Ela está com o gato, e o gato vai ao meu lado.

A russa ruminou uma palavra de baixo calão, mais própria à sua época de treinamento militar nas estepes siberianas que a ser proferida dentro de um sedã de luxo especialmente comprado para usufruto de uma dama da aristocracia britânica. Aninhou cuidadosamente o animal em seu regaço – crescera em um vilarejo rural, por isso sua intimidade com elementos da fauna. – e trocou de lugar com o impetuoso Paul, que quase mandava a amante do chefe às favas. Bella percebia a animosidade da equipe recrutada para lhe servir, porém não pretendia entrar em outros embates, quando nem ela entendia ao certo o que a levava a não suportar a idéia de arrancar os olhos de um felino.

Ao menos, cuidar dele a distância servia para distraí-la da ansiedade. Conhecia a necessidade de encontrar Jacob, o meio-irmão perdido, que tanto Edward quanto Renée afirmavam guardar consigo revelações que eram do seu interesse. Ela gostaria de descobrir o que havia a respeito de Alec que ela não soubesse, mesmo que, após a revelação que toda a família, com exceção dela, estava inteirada a respeito do bastardo de Charlie, não duvidasse de mais nada.

Evitara levar livros para as quase três horas de viagem até Manchester, porque mesmo que se sentisse melhor se comparado ao início da gravidez, estava traumatizada o bastante com mal-estares para criar situações que os trouxessem de volta. Aquele fora o principal motivo que a levara a rejeitar a viagem de jatinho, além do fato que heliportos eram escassos na cidade de destino.

Com poucos minutos de viagem, recebeu uma ligação da baronesa Renée, porém ignorou-a após breve deliberação. Não estava paciente o bastante para ouvir às amabilidades da mãe, que entrava em contato todos os dias para perguntar como ela passava. Aprecia o gesto, porém o tempo não podia ser caçado no ar como as borboletas. Ele irremediavelmente escapava e corria para longe, o que tornava impossível ser colhido de volta. Mesmo que amasse a baronesa, imaginar que adquiririam uma relação comum de mãe e filha após todos os traumas e desgostos era utópico.

Bella lotara o SmartPhone com músicas ecléticas e esperava que elas fossem suficientes para aliviar o tédio da viagem. Ela se lembraria de carregar o aparelho com duzentas faixas da próxima vez, e não cem, pensou no instante em que avistara as placas alusivas a Manchester fora da estrada. Conforme se afastava da mesma e entranhavam-se na cidade, os grandes prédios comerciais eram substituídos por edifícios de dois a três andares, os habitantes vestidos para mais um dia de trabalhos em seus escritórios eram recolocados por outros, igualmente trabalhadores, mas braçais. Chamara a atenção de Bella, tanto na área dos centros comerciais, quanto naquela mais desassistida que se encontrava no momento, a quase total falta de árvores ou simples gramados, áreas verdes em geral.

Quem recriminava Londres por suas matizes acinzentadas, não conhecia Manchester. E ela descobriu-se detestando tudo naquele lugar. No instante em que um entediado Paul escancarou a porta da Mercedes para ela saísse, temeu que a sua sapatilha Charlotte Dellal não suportasse pisar ali.

- Você fica no carro, Olga – instruiu a guarda-costas ao seu lado. – O gato não é vacinado, é capaz de contrair alguma doença só por este ar contaminado.

- Eu vou com a senhorita Swan, não há problemas – Paul cortou as polêmicas, ansioso por entrar em movimento e espantar a sensação nauseabunda. – Eu sei onde Jake mora.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e a ajudou a saltar, mantendo-a atrás de si, e ela conferiu o animal por uma última vez. Era terrível deixá-lo, mas não o faria correr o risco de enfrentar, com os pulmões recém-abertos para o mundo, um clima tão terrível quanto o de Manchester. Atrás dela, vinham mais dois guardas de corpos, que pela primeira vez em meses felicitaram-se por estarem trabalhando para a amante do chefe. A essência frutada de seus cabelos soltos, que sacudiam para lá e para cá de acordo com a caminhada sinuosa, chegavam até eles e amenizava um pouco do odor putrefato do ambiente.

- Falta muito? – Bella perguntou a Paul após cinco minutos de caminhada.

- Não, senhorita. É logo ali na frente.

- Onde exatamente estamos?

- Salford, no coração de Manchester.

Recordando-se vagamente do que lera na manchete do jornal da semana anterior, Bella sentiu um calafrio. Salford era um lugar referenciado por 20% de suas crianças viverem em pobreza extrema.

Encontravam-se de uma rua residencial de casas pequenas e avermelhadas, muito semelhantes umas as outras, guardadas por cercas baixas. Alguns cães e gatos de raças não identificadas reviravam os lixos, a procura dos alimentos desprezados que o caminhão de limpeza tardava em recolher. O chão úmido e com algumas poças denunciava que chovera em algum ponto da manhã.

A residência onde Paul gritara por Jacob, fazendo Bella franzir a testa diante daquele selvagem hábito bairrista, não era diferente de suas vizinhas.

Um vulto apareceu por trás da janela, parcialmente anônimo devido às cortinas vaporosas, desapareceu em seguida e tornou a reaparecer pela porta. Bella esquadrinhou ao redor, em busca de rotas alternativas para fuga.

- Paul, o almoço está quase pronto, você chegou a tempo – a mulher saída de dentro elucidou, descendo os três degraus e chacoalhando as chaves do portão. – De almoço, tenho bife acebolado com pudim de arroz. Você gosta?

O jovem atrapalhava-se com as palavras, desconfortável por estar com Bella, que fechara os olhos e acenava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em negação. A menina de onze anos que ainda habitava nela, aquela que flagrara o pai em um ato descarado de traição à sua mãe, ainda reconheceria aquele timbre tão áspero quanto delicado, que ainda marcava o inglês americano de sempre. Sue ficava bem melhor conversando em latim ou grego clássico, ela pensou, ainda escondida por trás de uma das pilastras que sustentava a grade de ferro. Não era surpresa alguma tê-la ali.

- Hei, Sue. Eu trouxe uma visita – Paul anunciou.

- Quem é, mais uma namorada? Garoto, é bom que você avise às garotas que não quer nada sério e...

Impaciente, e, simultaneamente, desejando cavar um buraco no asfalto e ocultar-se, Bella apareceu atrás do portão e apresentou-se:

- Sou eu, Sue – inflou o peito de temeridade. – Bom dia.

A mulher permaneceu estática um longo tempo, há poucos passos de distância, e Bella aproveitou para sorver um pouco de quem resumia grande parte das amarguras de Renée. A criança que fora um dia guardara a imagem de uma morena alta, resoluta e esguia, de lustrosos cabelos negros, cujo sorriso levava a alegria para o rosto todo. Poucos possuíam a capacidade de sorrir com a face, e não com a boca apenas, como Sue. Ela não deixara de ser bonita, mas atualmente os cabelos negros dividiam espaço com algumas mechas prateadas, e o corpo magro adquirira alguns quilinhos que não existiam antes.

- Bella, é você? – ela anulou a distância até o portão e voltou a interromper-se, próxima a catatonia. – Oh meu bom Deus! Eu nunca esperava revê-la justamente hoje, criança... – tão insegura quanto apressada, Sue testou as chaves do molho no portão, conseguindo abri-lo com uma das últimas. – Entre, por favor!

A aristocrata aceitou ao convite com placidez e, quando colocou o primeiro pé no parco quintal, Sue desistiu de abraçá-la. Ela não era mais a menininha desamparada de outrora. De fato, termia conspurcar suas roupas de grifes com gordura de cozinha. Analisou a nova imagem de sua ex-aluna que, incompatível ao ambiente de Salford, aboletara as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

- Há quanto tempo, Sue – ela cumprimentou com voz uniforme.

- Muito tempo mesmo. Dez anos, é isso?

- É isso, creio – Bella assentiu com desconforto. O peso do acúmulo de assuntos pairava entre elas e, ao mesmo tempo, deixara-as sem ação. Seria Paul a quebrar a tensão.

- A senhorita Swan veio para conversar com Jacob. O chefe disse que o avisou ontem sobre a visita.

Sue deu de ombros, pois, mesmo chocada, conformava-se.

- Jake não me avisaria se Bella viesse. Ele agora está na oficina resolvendo a emergência de uma condução escolar com problemas na embreagem, mas que precisa estar na rua no horário do retorno das crianças – desculpou-se. – Se ele sabe que Bella viria, não deve demorar muito. Vocês não querem entrar comigo? Bella, tenho bifes de sobra, se você quiser...

- Eu evito carne vermelha, muito obrigada – rejeitou suas amenidades peremptoriamente, mesmo que não perdesse a educação. Ela nunca nutrira grande empatia por Renée, mas se tivesse de optar entre sua mãe e a amante do pai, invariavelmente se voltaria para a mãe.

- É claro. Mas talvez uma água você aceite? – Sue insistiu.

Se Bella não aderira à culinária de Sue, o mesmo não se diria do guarda-costas, o responsável por devorar três grandes e gordurosos pedaços de bife. Embora enojada que o rapaz cedesse àqueles excessos gastronômicos antes do meio-dia, Bella permaneceu quieta de pé, no meio da sala, apesar da anfitriã insistir que usasse o assento mais confortável daquela sala.

Durante o tempo sobressalente, ela pôs-se a estudar o lugar. A casa possuía dois andares comunicados por uma escada de quinze degraus, cujo carpete gasto denunciava que muitas pessoas subiam e desciam. Os dois sofás de três lugares e inúmeras cadeiras avulsas homologavam a suposição que era uma casa cheia de visitas, que mesmo com os móveis desgastados e populares, inspirava uma sólida sensação de aconchego.

- Você quer mais água? – Sue ansiosamente perguntou.

- Estou bem.

Sue acenou compreensiva, mas não perdera a nota de rechaço da antiga tutorada. Não poderia ser diferente, porque as palavras e situações passadas não podiam mais ser recolhidas no vento.

- Você continuou a estudar o Grego no colégio interno? – ela acercou-se de Bella, que observava para além da janela, próxima ao arrependimento por estar ali. Atrás delas, Paul tratava de arrefecer o que restava da fome com uma sobremesa de brigadeiro.

Bella retribuiu seu olhar amistoso com indiferença polida.

- Fui obrigada a isso. Mas era melhor no Latim.

- _De poetarum latinorum medii aevi?*_

_Trad: "o latim dos poetas medievais?"_

Por mais esquisito que fosse uma aparente dona de casa típica expressar-se em uma língua morta tão impressionantemente, Bella lembrava-se o porquê Sue fora apontada por Charlie para lecionar aos filhos. Ela era a melhor de Cambridge.

- _Non quia Latini qui a patre missus disce puella cogitur* –_ a moça respondeu com estafa, sem desejar ampliar a conversa.

_Trad: "não, o latim que um pai obrigou a uma menina aprender"_

- Parabéns, sua pronúncia é excelente – Sue elogiou, nada intimidada por Bella tentar afastá-la. – Por que você não quis estudar uma língua clássica na Academia?

Sem abalar-se com o interrogatório inconveniente, a herdeira do baronato tornou-se para a janela e observou que singelos raios de sol procuravam espaço no céu majoritariamente acinzentado.

- Eu não gosto.

- Seus bons resultados nessa área não se devem apenas por esforço, Isabella. Há também uma grande parcela de prazer nisso. Perguntei ao Jake por que você não quis ir para Cambridge, mas ele não soube responder também...

- Talvez pelo assunto não ser da conta dele.

Bella não era indelicada, contudo deixava diáfana aversão à hipótese que suas escolhas fossem postas na berlinda. Sue compreendeu-a no ato e recolheu-se, espantada que a tenra pupila de longas tranças e covinhas angelicais houvesse se transformado naquela mulher autoritária e resoluta, que, diante da janela, fazia-lhe lembrar a todo segundo que deveria reparar a bainha da cortina que já estava ali há tantos anos.

- Seu pai deve ter muito orgulho de você – ela constatou em voz alta. Bella se tornara, aparentemente, tudo o que Charlie sempre pretendera.

Em um movimento irracional, a aristocrata levou a mão à barriga ainda quase completamente chata. Embora sua mãe e Edward afirmassem que gravidez de quase quatro meses era mais que clara, aparentemente ainda não o era para o restante do mundo. Duvidava que Sue estivesse imaginando o orgulho do barão se soubesse que ela carregava, naquele exato instante, o fruto de um relacionamento desonroso.

- Eu soube de Alec – Sue comentou com uma firme e sincera tristeza.

- Quem não soube? – Bella perguntou sarcasticamente em voz muito baixa, ainda estudando o ventre. Por menor que fosse por enquanto, sentia-o muito pesado, latejante, advertindo-a a todo instante que estava ali.

Felizmente para Bella, ela não teria de suportar a ex-preceptora por tanto tempo. Segurando um menino moreno pela mão, que falava com ele algum assunto animado pelos seus trejeitos, Jacob abria o portão de casa e depois o fechava. Graças às longas pernas, subiu os degraus de dois em dois, aparentemente apostando alguma competição com o garoto mais jovem. Ela não sabia se era a construção física semelhante ou as roupas do mesmo estilo, calça e casacos esportivos de tactel, que os deixava tão parecidos. Aquele era o irmãozinho que ele algumas vezes falara, e a moça empalideceu apenas em cogitar a hipótese dele ser seu meio-irmão também.

Não havia mais como voltar atrás. Encurralada, Bella desviou-se da janela e virou-se na direção da porta, preparando-se para recepcionar àqueles que chegavam.

* * *

Depois do horário de almoço, Edward reuniu-se com o grupo de marketing da empreiteira e ouviu deles as sugestões para enfrentar às enxurradas de notícias que a imprensa desabava sobre seus clientes. Apenas naquela segunda-feira, mais de oito jornalistas entraram em contato com a empresa para saber se ela fecharia as portas, e cerca de cento e cinqüenta clientes desesperados, que dependiam das condições de parcelamento especial para concretizarem o sonho da casa própria, ligaram para a central de atendimento. Os telefonistas faziam o possível para tranqüilizá-los e assegurar que suas economias estavam seguras junto à Denali Empreiteira, pois os problemas alardeados nos jornais eram de ordem pessoal dos donos, sem interferência nos negócios.

Edward pretendia entrar em um acordo com Denali, pois não cogitava abrir mão da empreiteira. Negócios legais eram indispensáveis para encobrir os ilegais, e ele não negaria um leve verniz sentimental naquele capricho em comprar a empresa. Muito do seu trabalho estava ali. Embora Eleazar Denali fosse um gângster que possuía certos braços legalizados, seu genro era uma pessoa social que recorria à ilegalidade para solidificar o patrimônio. Mesmo entre bandidos e outras variedades de escroques, Edward Masen, um homem asseado com um reconhecido pendor por ternos de alfaiates famosos feitos sob medida, não deixava de ser um homem de negócios.

No meio da tarde, contudo, era chegado o momento de voltar o outro lado da moeda de sua vida dupla-face. Após garantir a Emmett que ele valeria muito mais resolvendo assuntos burocráticos no escritório que acompanhando-o, despediu-se da eficiente secretária com um "até amanhã" e tomou o elevador social, mesmo que o privativo estivesse livre. Seu humor não estava dos melhores, mas no percurso garantiu ao contínuo que a irmã teria dinheiro para realizar a inscrição na faculdade, pois ele poderia pegar um vale-adiantamento no departamento pessoal. Tagarelou, também, com o despachante sobre os possíveis candidatos ao título do campeonato inglês de futebol que se iniciaria em breve.

O corpo-a-corpo com aqueles que o serviam era essencial. Edward compreendia que dependia daquela base de apoio para ser suportado durante os golpes que não tardariam a vir. Era essencial que seus funcionários, regulares ou irregulares, o enxergassem como o único chefe.

Estendeu até Notting Hill, onde buscara Esme na porta de casa, e foi beijado três vezes, à moda russa. Ela trajava-se tão elegantemente quanto uma mulher requintada e decente necessitaria, com scarpins negros de bico fino e tailleur berinjela. No pescoço, trazia um discreto colar de delicadas pérolas e ouro branco.

- Como está Bella? – ela questionou cingindo o cinto de segurança.

- Com o gato – informou com uma ponta de desgosto. – E com Jacob.

A tia esforçou-se para não sorrir daqueles injustificados ciúmes de um animal de estimação e um meio-irmão perdido.

- Uau, isso tudo é mau-humor? – escarneceu com espanto. – Não se preocupe que ela esteja muito com eles, porque as aulas dela recomeçam em breve e ela não terá mais tanto tempo. Este é o último ano de Bella em Oxford, não é?

Edward, dirigindo para fora do bairro nobre de Londres, tomou o caminho da periferia, onde seu Volvo aos poucos se tornava contrastante à paisagem.

- Sim.

- Ela já tem planos para o futuro?

Ele retesou as mãos viris no volante, deixando Esme antecipada que aventurava-se em um campo minado.

- Nenhum que ela tenha me contado – ele calou, assim, seus próprios temores e convicções.

O escritório de J. Jenks funcionava no mesmo edifício poluído de subúrbio, com seus cinco andares, mas muitas rachaduras e umidade. Os dois travestis que saíam lá de dentro, provavelmente após aplicações de silicone industrial em um _Studio_ clandestino que funcionava no segundo andar, estudavam-os com curiosidade. Esme sorriu-lhes com simpatia indulgente, porém Edward apenas ignorou-os.

A mesma solícita Ervin os recebera na porta com um sorriso recém-plantado, mas ele não estava com ânimo de cumprimentá-la com a mesma galanteria de sempre. O assunto no carro o deixara em um estado de espírito péssimo demais para ser cordial. Porque chegaram mais cedo que o imaginado e Jenks ainda ocupava-se com um cliente, Edward não afligiu-se em acender o seu _Cohiba_ cubano, a despeito dos defumadores e incensos apaziguantes da secretária magricela. Ervin, acostumada a ser camaradamente cortejada pelo mafioso em suas visitas ao escritório, ressentiu-se com aquela indiferença que beirava a grosseria.

J. Jenks não tardaria a fazer entrar seu melhor cliente. O charuto de Edward ainda queimava, e ele esperava sinceramente que o advogado, como um ex-fumante, não se importasse com a falta de consideração em expô-lo ao vício novamente, pois do contrário, azar seria o dele.

- Masen – o advogado saudou, mirando o charuto de Edward sugestivamente, e depois, cambiando para Esme. – O que o traz desta vez? Além de me dar o prazer de estar com sua preciosa tia.

Galantemente, Jenks levou a mão feminina até a boca, beijando-a. Esme o retribuiu com uma piscadela agradecida, embarcando no jogo que ela fingia desconhecer as segundas intenções da outra parte. Edward empertigou-se no assento e respondeu, mais curto e grosso que de hábito:

- Documentos, o que mais eu poderia querer? E rapidez é o lema desta vez, porque viajo amanhã.

Jenks o observou por cima dos óculos de leitura engordurados, estranhamente reticente. Sabiamente escamoteou do assunto, tornando-se novamente para Esme.

- Primeiro as damas, Masen, primeiro as damas. Em que posso servi-la, senhora Cullen?

Ela sorriu conciliatória, e com voz macia, explicou exatamente como desejava os quatro passaportes que seriam indispensáveis para a viagem de algumas garotas suas à Líbia. Retirou de um envelope de papel pardo as fotos das eleitas e explicou-lhe como desejava que os documentos fossem fabricados, achegando-se mais a ele através da mesa e conferindo-lhe a oportunidade de sentir um pouco do seu perfume. Jenks a analisava com olhos semicerrados, tocando-a no pulso sempre que podia e tecendo piadinhas de duplo sentido a todo o momento. Edward deplorou o rotundo advogado sem-escrúpulos que cobiçava sua tia, contudo compreendia que, embora pudessem enviar um homem de confiança para aquela tarefa, a presença da parte interessada em certas negociações era indispensável. Especialmente quando alguém se tornava inimigo direto de Eleazar Denali.

Muitos minutos e risadinhas após, o formalmente advogado criminalista girou sua atenção para Edward, com o pesar estampado em suas feições.

- Masen, você está me colocando em um jogo de sinuca, no qual a bola branca a ser encestada sou eu – anunciou tendendo ao melodrama, com o talento para atuação comum àqueles de sua classe profissional. – Não pense que os seus problemas pessoais com o velho Denali são segredos, porque não são mais. Eles estão nas capas dos jornais para quem quiser conhecer, e até quem é analfabeto ou tem preguiça de ler sabe do que circula de boca em boca. Tudo bem trabalhar para a senhora Cullen, porque os negócios ainda não foram divididos, pelo que dizem, então oficialmente ela trabalha para Denali. Mas trabalhar para você é bem diferente, _meu garoto_... – havia algo de jocoso na forma de tratamento. – Não há como ajudar você sem contrariar o velho, e considerando-se que você quer se divorciar da filha dele...

- Resumindo, você está falando que escolhe o lado de Denali? – o mafioso confrontou-o com determinação fria.

- É o protocolo, Masen. Você comprou uma encrenca ao se apaixonar e planejar um divórcio por isso.

Os orbes incivilizados resplandeceram para Jenks muito aterradores, a despeito do impecável trajar do seu dono. Mesmo que tratasse com pessoas daquele naipe há décadas, sendo freqüentemente ameaçado e esporadicamente surrado em virtude de suas ligações perigosas, ele não deixava de temer pela vida ao contrariar alguém como Edward Masen.

- Foda-se a paixão, ela não está em jogo agora. Se dependesse das minhas vontades, eu nunca magoaria Tanya – prometeu, contudo não era tão versado nas artes dramáticas quanto o adovogado-falsificador. – Mas não tenho culpa, assim como ela não tem, que nosso casamento seja infértil. Não dependeu de mim a decisão exclusiva de Deus de fazer com que eu me casasse com uma mulher que não fosse capaz de gerar um filho, e que eu engravidasse outra.

A surpresa de Jenks era indizível. Tudo o que fora lhe passado através da televisão e os boatos era que Masen pretendia se separar da filha de Denali, não que seria pai.

- Não me diga que...

- Eu digo que Isabella está grávida e que não há como Tanya ou Denali competirem com a seqüência dos fatos. _Eu_ planejei para que saísse tudo perfeito. Sabe por quê? – confrontou-o muito senhor da razão, certo que não havia argumentos para contrariá-lo. – Porque _eu_ quis assim, _eu_ me aproveitei de todas as barreiras farmacêuticas que me privavam, _eu_ fiz com que Isabella estivesse comigo no momento oportuno, na data oportuna, e oportunamente plantei nela o que significaria a minha liberdade.

Esme o observava catatônica, simultaneamente desejando negar e surpresa pelo que ouvia.

- Edward! Não me diga que você foi mesmo capaz de uma crueldade dessas com Bella? Oh Deus! Eu preferi não acreditar no que eu ouvi você e Carlisle conversarem...

- Carlisle concorda comigo, e eu não precisaria da porra de um mentor para que eu fizesse o que era necessário. O que eu fiz foi porque eu quis, eu contei os dias e casei-os com as datas do antibiótico, mesmo que não acreditasse muito no plano. Não associei a interferência dos antibióticos de imediato, porque não estava plenamente convencido que eles influíam tanto, mas resolvi tentar. Eu a levei para uma ilha paradisíaca para ficarmos completamente sozinhos. Só o que não esperava era que fosse tão rápido, no fundo eu tinha a certeza que teria de continuar tentando, como de fato continuei, sem saber que a minha guerra já estava encomendada antes mesmo de pisarmos no aeroporto de Londres. Mas também não a obriguei a fazer nada, e vou confessar que nunca entrei em uma tarefa que me proporcionasse mais prazer que essa – sorriu com arrogância masculina mal-disfarçada, um gesto tão vil, que fez a tia desconhecer o menino que criara como filho.

- Mas ela estava doente e frágil, vulnerável porque Alec completava o primeiro aniversário de morte. Você não poderia se aproveitar das guardas baixas dela para fazer o que _você_ quisesse! Porque no fim das contas, foi apenas o que _você_ quis! Foi um gesto egoísta, Edward! – Esme execrou-o com bravura.

Ele devolvera suas censuras com uma indiferença cruel, enquanto um boquiaberto J. Jenks digeria o excesso de informações ao qual era submetido, mesmo que, como advogado, estivesse acostumado a assistir embates familiares e a calar em relação a eles.

- Você falou certo, Esme, _eu_ quis a minha filha e ela é minha. Ela é muito mais minha que de qualquer outra pessoa, porque a idealizei muito antes dela ser uma célula viva. Ela é filha do meu egoísmo? Talvez, mas o meu egoísmo dita que eu devo sugar de Isabella tudo o que ela puder proporcionar.

- Egoísmo é pouco para descrever ao que você está sacrificando Bella. Ninguém melhor que você conhece os fantasmas que essa menina carrega, o quanto ela está infeliz com a gravidez. A infelicidade a está dilacerando aos poucos!

- Não seja tão dramática!

- Não é um drama qualquer – Esme sublinhou com convicção. – Você planejou tudo...

- Não foi bem assim. Eu peguei minha oportunidade, mas nem eu levava fé que fosse conseguir com toda essa facilidade – coçou o rosto, ocultando outras verdades mais vergonhosas. – Isabella está sendo assistida e apoiada por mim, e se não o está plenamente, é porque ela é a porra de uma mulher geniosa que me afasta sempre que pode. Ela está sofrendo um pouco, é verdade, mas nada que a faça depois hesitar em procurar o barão Swan no momento oportuno e correr atrás do futuro que planejaram com todo o cuidado para ela. O fodido do Alec virou mártir em nome disso, e ele não pode ter morrido em vão – torrnou-se sombrio, e sua circunspecção ecoou como barulho de tambores pelas paredes do escritório pequeno. – Ela _quer_ isso. Ela _é_ isso. Não posso pegar uma raposa e criar como cachorro, porque ela vai causar estragos inimagináveis no meu quintal.

Os olhos verdes de Esme brilhavam naquele momento pelas lágrimas que começavam a inundar-lhe o rosto. Retesada no assento, ela não compreendia a crueldade de Edward com a mulher que dizia querer tão bem, e muito menos tolerava a participação de Carlisle, seu sempre tão consciencioso marido, em um plano tão vexatório.

- Por quê? Apenas por que você queria dominar a Inglaterra no lugar de Denali? – erigiu seus nervosos em cacos e gritou: - Por que, Edward? Para atingir Tanya onde mais dói, por ela ser filha do pai dela?

Ignorando a presença de um indivíduo estranho à família, o mafioso confrontou a tia com intolerância brutal. Porém, algo naquela expressão parecia tão dolorido e morto, que uma parcela da combatividade dela arrefeceu. De uma certa maneira, ele era novamente o órfão carente e inocente que recebera dos braços de Eleazar Denali.

- Ofender Tanya era uma boa opção há pouco tempo atrás, mas agora, depois de eu ter amadurecido certos conceitos, perdeu todo o sentido. Romper com Denali, sim, era um ótimo pretexto, e com uma criança de outra mulher que não é a filha dele, seria mais fácil ainda. Mas não é só por isso – confessou com o maxilar trincado, detestando-se pela fraqueza. – Todo relacionamento em que um sente demais, e outro de menos, está condicionado a cair no dia em que o tesão e outros sentimentos elementares deixam de ser suficientes. Algum dia Isabella olhará para mim e me verá como um empecilho ao futuro grandioso que ela tem, e neste dia, o que vou fazer? Enquanto eu tinha alguma autoridade sobre ela, peguei o que podia. E o que ela me deu, não existirá um barão Swan ou ambições pessoais competentes o suficiente para me arrancar.

Esme permanecia rígida e chorosa pela decepção, sem saber que Jenks, deglutindo paulatinamente as revelações, considerava-a ainda mais linda chorando.

- Você não tinha o direito, Edward. Mesmo que você diga que a menina é sua, ela é de Bella também, e vocês deviam tê-la planejado em conjunto!

- Ela é só _minha – _pontuou com brusquidão. – Quando Isabella for embora, ela estará comigo, e nós teremos um ao outro. E mesmo quando estiver muito longe do meu alcance, Isabella ainda será muito _minha_ por ser a mãe da minha filha. Nada, nem mesmo um homem mais conveniente, poderá destruir o nosso vínculo eterno.

Embora conhecesse muito da fúria de Edward Masen por ouvir falar, Jenks jamais testemunhara aquela sua veia de uma paixão tão destemperada, que beirava a desumanidade. Estava além dos limites da obsessão, não se equiparando à um marido excessivamente ciumento, por exemplo. Não sabia se Isabella Swan deveria se orgulhar ou se desesperar por ter aflorado no mafioso instintos profundos na mesma proporção que eram duais.

- Então o que resta a você, rábula de merda, é fazer o que estou mandando – não existia mais nenhuma frustração em seu semblante, tão somente uma crueldade tão descompromissada e natural quanto a lógica do dinheiro, tão interessante a Jenks. – Eu estou abandonando um lar estéril em favor de outro, onde aumentarei minha família em breve. Divórcios por infertilidade não são incomuns entre nós, pelo contrário, duas irmãs de Denali foram abandonas por este problema – discorria sobre o assunto com apatia mórbida, como se estivesse tratando da procriação entre cavalos puro sangue. – Não posso ser lesado por algo que não tenho culpa. Tanya saiu aos seus, e não serei obrigado a morrer sem herdeiros.

- Mas Denali é muito... – Jenks, titubeando nas palavras, buscava argumentação.

- Ele é muito filho da puta, é sim, mas não seria a primeira vez que a organização acolheria uma situação como essa. Eu não quero que aquela que talvez será minha filha única nasça como uma bastarda – sibilou persuasivo, e pelos seus modos presunçosos, o advogado adivinhou que seria inútil contrariá-lo. – E se eu não quero, se estou sendo coerente, você também não quer, ninguém mais quer.

J. Jenks, um grande conhecedor do negócio que pagava suas dívidas de carteado, conhecia como poucos a lógica da organização criminosa. Mesmo que Eleazar Denali estivesse afrontado e nas piores relações possíveis com o ex-genro, ele não era maior que as estruturas que o sustentava e a moral que erigia tudo aquilo. Para os senhores do crime que serviam como baluarte de Denali e o tratavam por chefe, era aceitável, inclusive aconselhável, que um ventre seco fosse substituído por um fecundo. Quiçá fosse desumano e machista para os padrões contemporâneos, mas as mulheres em qualquer máfia eram usadas com três objetivos imediatos: o primeiro era para ostentar o poder do seu homem através das jóias que ela desfilava, o segundo era para emprestar o corpo para o afogamento dos anseios masculinos, o terceiro era para ceder aquele mesmo corpo na concepção de novos líderes. Se a mulher falhasse em alguma das _obrigações_, como Tanya, ela perdia seu motivo de existir.

Confuso e também iluminado, Jenks batucou sua caneta de plástico com o slogan de uma tinturaria sobre a mesa. Edward Masen, ao contrário da maioria esmagadora dos apaixonados, soubera pensar e planejar antecipadamente, de maneira inteligente. Na certa compraria uma boa briga com Eleazar Denali, mas a Máfia como um todo aceitaria seu divórcio sem dificuldades, pois concordaria que ele teria de estar livre para cumprir as obrigações com a nova família que se formava.

Talvez Edward não tenha contato a verdade na íntegra, pois era notório os lances de auto-exaltação que homens perigosos faziam para serem respeitados. Porém, havia muito da verdade nas confissões, e era aquilo que importava para seus subordinados.

- Tudo certo, vamos aos documentos – ele sorriu com afabilidade, contente por seguir a um chefe ardiloso na mesma proporção que era generoso. – Um cidadão suíço desta vez? Ou novamente você prefere se passar por polonês?

* * *

**Oi, gente! Queridos e amados leitores, salvem, salvem!**

**Eu sei que fui muito malvada nessa cena de abertura do capítulo (que quem comentou recebeu por mensagem privada), e confesso, ela foi pesada! Mas foi necessária também, acreditem. A nossa milady precisava receber um gatinho de presente neste momento, será importante para o futuro da história, e precisava ser deste jeito mesmo. Forte!**

**Eu pretendia mostrar uma parte da conversa da milady com o Jacob, mas infelizmente não deu tempo de escrever. Falando em escrita...**

**Estou quase no término da revisão do Livro I para a publicação! Para quem não se lembra, "Entre a Nobreza e o Crime - Livro I" será lançado pela editora Lio, por isso que pedi um tempinho com o Livro II em hiatus. Agora, com o término da revisão do Livro I, não devo atrasar tanto mais com o Livro II. Não é lindo? Só me deixem curtir o Carnaval, porque sou filha de Deus. hehehe.**

**Eu postei este capítulo ontem no Orkut. Fiquei surpresa com a reação dos meus leitores de lá, pois não esperava que o conteúdo da conversa do mafioso com o advogado fosse despertar tanta surpresa. Não ficou claro, desde certas partes do Livro I, que essa gravidez foi meio armada? Não necessariamente da forma como o mafioso deixou transparecer. Não se esqueçam, ele é um criminoso, vive para coagir as pessoas, precisa impor uma "presença".**

**Ufa, acho que por enquanto é só! Obrigada por esperarem a atualização com tanta paciência. **

**AH, E OS COMENTÁRIOS CONTINUARÃO SENDO RECOMPENSADOS! COMENTÁRIO EM "ENTRE A NOBREZA E O CRIME" VALE BÔNUS ATRAVÉS DE MENSAGENS DE EMAIL. Deixe seus endereços segundo este modelo: bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br. Do contrário, O Fanfiction acaba barrando o email, e ele não aparece para mim!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a quem comentou no último capítulo. NessaTricolor, LaylaSue, talitacezar, Bianca, Lina2000, Keka Carvalho (Kerima), Tali, Amanda Matsuyama, Edna, Franciele, Marcia Freyre, gaabip, Glaucia S, polly souto, Tatianne Beward, Janaina, brunamarcondes, Geo Carmo. Obrigada por serem assim tão demais!**


	12. LIVRO II Capítulo XVII

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Bella contorcia os dedos suarentos, enchendo-se da melhor coragem que poderia recrutar em si. Em muitas ocasiões, desde que dissera a Jacob que não mais desejava vê-lo, imaginara como seria o momento em que teria de confrontá-lo. Mesmo que não exatamente ansiasse por isso, a expectativa estava sempre presente, arquivada em algum local sempre acessível de sua mente, porém nada a preparara para a ocasião em que Jacob a estreitaria com seus olhos pretos. E por mais esdrúxulo que parecesse, por muito que tivesse ele todos os motivos para ressentir-se dela pelo que fora dito, não se poupou de sorrir de leve ao vê-la.

- Bella – cumprimentou-a. – Precisei resolver alguns assuntos de urgência. Sei que você detesta atrasos, por falar nisso, a "pontualidade britânica" devia levar o seu nome, mas o problema é que...

- Não precisa se justificar – desprezou suas explicações com delicadeza. – Eu entendo que você não vive para me esperar até o momento em que eu decida vir, e além do mais, Sue foi uma companhia para ninguém colocar defeito – não se esquivou da mordacidade. – Este lindo menino é o seu irmãozinho?

Jacob, mesmo não gostando que a língua ferina da meio-irmã destilasse seu enorme talento contra a mãe, lançou um sorrisinho orgulhoso para o tímido rapaz que levava pela mão.

- Este é Mathias. Matt, diga "oi" para Isabella.

O menino, olhando para baixo, intimidado por aquela presença quase estrangeira que invadira a sala de sua casa muitíssimo familiar, apenas murmurou: - Oi.

- Mathias Black, não seja tão indelicado com as visitas! – Sue ralhou.

- Não seja tão protetora, Mrs. Sue Black, este não é o seu papel – Bella escarneceu sem o menor floreio, afinal, a ex-preceptora não poupou sua antiga pupila de uma cena de sexo com o patrão na sala de estudos das crianças. – Mas onde podemos conversar em paz, Jacob?

Sue, calando-se, puxou o filho caçula pela mão para recolhê-lo entre seus braços. Jacob, por sua vez, engoliu uma resposta atravessada sob o pretexto realista que Bella tinha muitos motivos verídicos para ressentir-se de Sue. Assentiu positivamente, e descabelando os cabelos lisos de Mathias carinhosamente, instruiu sua família:

- O Ryan, do transporte escolar, deve vir buscar o ônibus daqui a pouco. Relembrem a ele para ter mais consideração pelos amortecedores, porque da próxima vez não garanto o conserto.

Paul seguiu-os porta afora, ladeado também por outros dois guarda-costas. Além dos limites do portão da casa dos Black, eles distanciaram-se alguns metros, o suficiente para manter Isabella Swan dentro da margem tanto da segurança quanto da privacidade. Em detrimento do quão entre nuvens o dia se apresentava, a chuva deixara de cair por completo. Sentindo a brisa fresca no rosto, ela recolheu as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, sem muitas palavras a dizer. Acostumara-se a simplesmente filtrar as palavras para serem usadas em cada ocasião, mas não a caçá-las.

- Tem algum lugar que você queira ir? – Jacob perguntou, tão desconfortável quanto ela.

Com precisão, Bella desviou-se de uma poça de água no asfalto desgastado.

- Quem conhece Salford não sou eu.

- Claro, claro. Mas não reclame depois – ele ameaçou com a intimidade conferida durante o curto tempo de convivência. Por isso, a moça não teve disposição para retaliá-lo.

O lugar escolhido por Jacob seria um pequeno _pub_ de esquina, razoavelmente asseado, que servia refeições frugais, bebidas enlatadas e outros _drinks_ prontos. Além daquelas existentes no interior, no exterior também havia três mesas de quatro assentos, que eram cobertas, em um trabalho caprichoso de colagem e sobreposição, por _postcards_ mostrando paisagens tradicionalmente reconhecidas de Manchester. Por iniciativa de Bella, tomaram um lugar em uma das mesas externas. Um rapaz jovem, com a estafa característica de alguém cujo recesso escolar havia terminado, acercou-os.

- Oi, Jake.

- Oi, Josh – cumprimentou ao velho conhecido. – Esta é Isabella.

Josh observou à requintada moça com acanhamento. Jacob prosseguiu:

- Isabella quer algo para beber. Quais são as opções de hoje?

O adolescente coçou a cabeça, temendo que não houvesse nada que atendesse às demandas daquela desconhecida. Ela tomou a dianteira.

- Eu quero uma garrafa de água Perrier e um copo com gelo e limão, por gentileza.

O pobre Josh analisou Bella como se cinco cabeças disputassem espaço em seu pescoço.

- Água o quê?

Sem deixar de reprimir uma risada suave, Jacob sugeriu a ela:

- Não pode ser uma água comum com gelo e limão? Acho que isso é o máximo que você pode conseguir aqui – assistiu Bella acenar entediada. – Vou acompanhá-la na água mineral. É isso, Josh.

É lógico que ali não haveria água Perrier, ela censurou-se, o estranho seria se encontrasse em Salford mais que água mineral comum. Assistindo ao rapaz afastar-se, e retornar logo depois com os pedidos, Bella digeriu com dificuldade o desapontamento e desolamento consigo mesma, pois à parte da educação esmerada, ela vivia em um mundo à parte, não muito diferente de uma princesa guarnecida por grandes muralhas dos contos de fadas. Charlie, mesmo que tenha se incumbido de presentear a filha com outros choques de realidade, iniciara seu processo de alienação do mundo que ele julgava sem importância. E Edward não fizera nada para interrompê-lo.

- Você se cobra demais. Isto não é legal.

O chamado de Jacob a despertara imediatamente. Com olhos lassos, ela retribuiu sua preocupação.

- Você é estranho, muito estranho, Jacob. Eu o conheci trabalhando para a Máfia, e pelo que o senhor Masen disse, você era um dos melhores em serviço. Eu me espantaria se muito sangue não cobrisse a sua trajetória, porque você, seus companheiros e o senhor Masen não poderiam ser diferentes neste ponto – ela elaborou, sendo retribuída com um semblante que não tinha nada de orgulhoso. – Mas por outro lado, nenhum conseguiria me confrontar da maneira como você está fazendo agora. Com integridade. Até mesmo o senhor Masen traz demônios no olhar, e perceba que ele é franco com seus objetivos e não esconde aquilo que faz. Mas você não. Você não tem falhas de caráter.

Jacob rolou a tampa da água mineral entre os dedos, insatisfeito por esconder dela aspectos importantes.

- Eu lamento muito – fez a declaração murmurada, e Bella compreendeu a veracidade daquilo. Ele era sincero, como sempre fora em sua presença, mesmo com todos os segredos que o cercavam, e a fazer tal constatação a fez sentir ternura. Jacob era um enorme homem todo músculos, mas que possuía uma facilidade para compreender ao seu semelhante como poucos.

Deixando cair uma barreira, Bella muniu-se de coragem e comentou, pretendendo simular despretensão:

- Eu estou grávida.

Ele levantou a cabeça com rapidez, um sorriso brincando em sua face cor de terra.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. A alegria do chefe não está cabendo dentro daquela casa, aposto.

Bella não omitiu seu atordoamento. Já não bastava que ele soubesse de uma gravidez supostamente sigilosa?

- Mas... mas... como você pode ter tanta certeza? – ela gaguejou.

- Ora, não é tão difícil assim adivinhar – ele disse, assombrado que para ela não fosse tão óbvio assim. – O chefe terá um bebê da mulher que ama, então saber que ele está deslumbrado com a idéia é tão fácil quanto somar dois mais dois.

A incompreensão de Bella não mitigara, pelo contrário, aumentara com os comentários descuidados de Jacob, e estava clara pelos modos agitados como ela contorcia os brilhantes da pulseira de ouro branco.

- O que é, você não sabia dos sentimentos do chefe? – ele perguntou, tornando-se ele próprio confuso.

- Não. Sim. Não – ela esfregou os olhos com nervosismo. – Olhe, você disse bem, os sentimentos do chefe são os sentimentos do chefe, e seja lá o que ele diga, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você tem um cigarro?

- Não, e mesmo se eu tivesse, não poderia dar. Você está grávida.

A moça bufou contrariada, contentando-se momentaneamente em sorver um pouco da água mineral com limão.

- É verdade, estou grávida. Mas se não há água Perrier, será que ao menos uma Soda...?

- Bella, acalme-se – ele pegou-a na mão de supetão, surpreendendo-a com tamanho atrevimento. – É normal que você esteja confusa neste momento. Ser mãe é uma dádiva que Deus conferiu apenas às mulheres, que as iguala a Ele no momento da criação. Quem melhor para dar origem à vida? – o fervor que ele utilizava para articular-se a levou a franzir o cenho. – Mas isto não quer dizer que seja uma equação simples de ser resolvida. É normal que você ainda não se sinta pronta...

Ao contrário de aquietar-se, a moça enervou-se.

- A cada momento entendo menos você!

Jacob recolheu as mãos de volta à perna, considerando indigno tocar sua meio-irmã. Contudo, prosseguiu confrontando-a com resolução.

- Charlie dissocia você completamente de Alec, porque os considera opostos. Mas eu não concordo. A semelhança vai além desses rostos de anjo – ele afirmou seguramente. – Talvez sejam diferentes na personalidade e na forma com que lidam com os problemas, mas isto não quer dizer que vocês não tenham problemas iguais.

- Pobre Alec... – ela suspirou.

- Pobres de vocês dois. Pobre do amor enorme que partilhavam – viu-a olhar de esguelha para todos os lados, quiçá procurando rotas de fuga.

- Eu sei, ok? – ela levantou o rosto desafiador. – Mas era isto que você gostaria tanto de falar? Porque se for isso...

- Conheci Alec há alguns anos – analisou Bella retribuí-lo com inimaginável surpresa. – Ele descobriu sobre a minha existência quando minha mãe engoliu o orgulho e foi pedir a Charlie dinheiro para bancar as cirurgias do meu pai, pelo que entendi.

- Como? – ela questionou-o ainda sem compreender.

- Meu pai é um inválido desde que foi atropelado no retorno do trabalho para a casa. O caminhoneiro não parou para prestar socorro, e por causa dessa demora no atendimento, ele se tornou permanentemente aleijado. Billy é quem eu entendo como pai – ele elucidou.

- E Alec ouviu?

- Sim, ouviu. Minha mãe estava desesperada, e Charlie era a única pessoa com dinheiro de sobra que conhecia. Acho que ela gerou uma pequena confusão em Downing Street quando foi até a casa de Charlie, porque ela sabe fazer um bom escândalo quando quer – ele sorriu com enternecimento. – Alec e Renée estavam em casa e era impossível que não soubessem o que se passava.

- Por que eu não estava em casa também? Eu costumava a ir com eles para Londres – Bella inquiriu ainda com revolta por ser privada da verdade.

- Acho que você estava em um curso de férias fora do país na época.

- Curso de aperfeiçoamento do francês em Toulouse – rememorou. – Foi no meu último ano de colégio.

- Deve ser isso, e ninguém pretendia pôr a menção ao mérito estudantil que, pelo que sei, foi para você – ele elucidou, levando-a irrevogavelmente a lembrança das alegações de Renée, que dizia que ela fora, em fato, poupada por todos. – Alec estava no primeiro ano do colegial e eu estava entrando no seminário para futuros padres.

A mão que segurava o copo de água com limão amoleceu, de maneira que um pouco do líquido espirrou e molhou a mesa.

- Se-seminário para futuros padres?

Jacob não julgou mal àquela sincera reação chocada. Não seria de se esperar para alguém com sangue Swan, uma estirpe referenciada há séculos pela ativa participação na política da Grã Bretanha e pela ligação com a Igreja Protestante.

- Sim, eu fui criado como católico, fui batizado, fui Comungado e Crismado – ele salientou. – Meu pai é profundamente católico. Se não fosse a fé, duvido muito que ele superasse todas as provações que enfrentamos nos últimos anos.

- Ele sabe que você... bem, que você não é...

- Que não sou filho biológico dele? É claro que sabe, porque eu já tinha vindo ao mundo quando minha mãe o conheceu – explicou sem embargos. – Billy é meu pai desde que eu tenho três anos, mesmo que minha mãe tenha rompido com Charlie só muito tempo depois.

Bella bebeu o último gole da água. Sua garganta continuava seca, mas ela temia ingerir algo a mais com o seu grau de nervosismo.

- Ela lecionou para mim e para Alec durante alguns anos.

Jacob fitou-a longamente.

- Eu sei. Ela se arrepende pelo que fez a você e a Renée. Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo...

- Ela não pode – sublinhou categoricamente, enojada com as comiserações tardias. – Perdoe a indelicadeza, mas o senhor Masen e Renée disseram que você tinha muito a falar, mas até agora não vi a serventia em me deslocar de Oxford até aqui, porque a viagem não vale a água mineral.

- Sabe, Bella, você não sobreviveria se tivesse de estudar em um seminário – ele troçou calmamente. – A paciência é uma virtude do cristão que vive para a oração.

- Por que então você trocou o _seu_ Deus pela Máfia? – ela provocou-o com a perversidade que lhe era característica.

- O _meu _Deus é o _seu_ também, independente de você acreditar nele ou não – não importou-se com seus hábitos de esnobar o Divino. – E eu não troquei Deus pela Máfia. Abandonei o seminário porque precisava ganhar dinheiro para pagar o tratamento do meu pai, e somente a Máfia podia me levar até grandes quantias de dinheiro de uma forma rápida.

Sem entristecer-se com a história triste de um menino pobre que acalentava o sonho de servir a Deus, Bella o fitava com sarcasmo.

- E valeu o sofrimento, Jacob Black?

- Valeu muito a pena, Isabella Swan – ele correspondeu-a com convicção. – Não falta nada para a minha família. Meu pai não pode voltar ao trabalho, mas graças a cirurgia e fisioterapia que eu pude pagar, hoje ele é independente para tomar banho sozinho e regar os vasos de planta que ele tanto gosta. Minha mãe pode comprar os livros que apenas Charlie podia comprar, e no fim do ano voltará a Cambridge para fazer um curso de reciclagem. Meu irmão estuda em uma escola particular bilíngüe, e depois que se formar lá, poderá estudar o quiser e onde quiser. Não somos ricos, mas proporciono a minha família hoje, trabalhando para Edward Masen, as comodidades que meu pai nunca pôde como mecânico, e eu jamais poderia vivendo como padre.

À contragosto, Bella reconheceu que sua resposta não dava margens a discussões. Louvável ou não, a iniciativa de Jacob em ajudar o homem que o criara era íntegra, e fazia impossível não admirá-lo por aquilo.

- É irreal ouvi-lo falar – ela admitiu. – Não é o que eu esperava para um filho de Charlie. Você o conhece?

- O suficiente para lamentar por você e por Alec. Eu não os invejo.

- Você fala de Alec com a mesma propriedade que eu. Como se o conhecesse – ela escarneceu, sem omitir uma nota ciumenta.

- Eu o conhecia bem, mesmo que não pretenda competir com você. Nós desenvolvemos um relacionamento depois que ele descobriu a vida paralela de Charlie. Sue costuma a dizer que nós éramos amigos, mas não creio que esta definição fosse suficiente – analisou os olhos chocolates despejarem nele uma torrente de questionamentos não-formulados. – Alec era uma alma atormentada, uma alma pura que teve a sua essência sugada, até que não restasse mais nada de vida e gentileza dentro dela. Ele vinha até mim às vezes para conversar. Eu o escutava como escutaria qualquer outra ovelha do rebanho de Jesus Cristo, o pastor de todos nós.

E, como era comum entre as pessoas que estavam em vias de grandes revelações ou guinadas surpreendentes, Bella pôs-se a pensar se Zafrina cumpriria o combinado e se o almoço de Edward estava a caminho da Denali Empreiteira. Poderia ele estar mais magro nos últimos tempos ou não passava de uma impressão torpe? De súbito, lembrou-se de onde estava, com quem e qual espécie de conversação estavam tendo, o que lhe impulsionou o desejo de correr para longe. Talvez Edward não estivesse tão raivoso assim pela conduta deplorável que ela andava tendo. Estaria Bella tão deformada assim por conta da menina que ele a escolhera para carregar? Quem sabe, se ela o beijasse e tocasse da forma tão conhecida por ambos, ele fizesse amor com ela e espantaria todos os seus temores? Pediria para ele iniciar seu explorar lentamente, respeitando as angústias que por pouco não a esfacelavam, e depois o incitaria a tomá-la com a paixão incontinenti que apenas ele sabia demonstrar.

Ou melhor, não seria necessário pedir. Edward era hábil na arte de dedilhar as cordas para extrair o melhor som. Espantando os pensamentos desesperadores, e desistindo de procurar o conforto de um porto seguro, Bella muniu-se de toda coragem e perguntou:

- Exatamente do que você sabe, Jacob?

Lendo a postura corporal do rapaz a sua frente, Bella desconfiou que não era ela a única constrangida ali. Tal percepção a fez devanear se as relações humanas deveriam ser sempre tão árduas como as suas costumavam ser.

- Menos do que você sabe. Mais do que eu gostaria de saber – ele respondeu enigmaticamente. – Que Alec amava você. Que odiava você por isso. E que odiava-se por amá-la e odiá-la.

Ela retribuiu-lhe o estudar, temerária mesmo com todo desconcerto.

- Há algo que o senhor Masen disse pouco tempo depois que nos conhecemos – ela trazia as recordações de volta tão espontaneamente, que surpreendia Jacob pela facilidade com que o chefe aparecia à tona. – que ele não fazia noção do quão correto estava, mas que me atingiu como uma flecha envenenada na ocasião. Alec procurou a morte. Ele quis morrer com tanta força de vontade, que se entregou de peito aberto.

- Eu sei. Não tive a menor surpresa no dia em que minha mãe contou, no café da manhã, que o jornal matinal tinha anunciado que Alec... – ele inspirou com dificuldade, deixando translúcido que o tema era sensível para ele também.

- Foi um suicídio – ela atestou. Jacob não mentiria para ela, por isso não a refutou.

- A culpa não foi sua – ele murmurou circunspecto.

- Ele me procurou um pouco antes, algumas horas antes do acontecido – Bella contou um pouco ignóbil, ansiando simultaneamente atraí-lo e rechaçá-lo. – Nós conversamos. Eu consegui fazer que ele ingerisse alguma coisa além das drogas. Você sabe o que ele queria de mim...

- Ele amava você – Jacob explicitou com lucidez, sem rodeios, constrangendo-a.

A aparente leveza com que Jacob conduzia o assunto deixou-a ainda mais inepta para lidar com a situação. Bella preferia ler a condenação ao fogo eterno circunscrita ao seu olhar, não aquela piedade indiscriminada dirigida a todas as almas que pecavam.

- Ele queria dormir comigo – ela esclareceu, poupando-se de floreios. – Não que ele...

- Alec amava você. E Deus perdoa àqueles que amam.

Bella sorriu amargamente, preferindo não revelar que, se era mesmo realidade que Deus perdoava àqueles que amam, talvez seu irmão não estivesse naquela lista. Se fosse analisar objetivamente, vira em seus olhos, nos seus últimos anos de convivência, muito mais do aguilhão do ódio que do amor.

- Foi pelo amor de Alec que me esforcei para me tornar não apenas um dos melhores dos braços da máfia, mas o melhor, porque apenas assim eu chegaria até você – Jacob prosseguiu. – Foi por ele que eu aceitei as missões mais difíceis, que roubei e até matei.

- Isto não faz sentido...

- Faz todo o sentido. Eu prometi ao meu irmão que a deixaria segura, e ele era meu irmão – Jacob interceptou suas perguntas no ar. – Você acha contraditório que alguém com a minha religiosidade se submeta a isso tudo, não é mesmo? Mas não dói, porque a piedade e o amor não doem, tampouco são contraditórios. Não foi apenas você a ferida pela morte de Alec. Eu também fui.

- Eu continuo sem entender – Bella compeliu-o a falar.

- O meu trabalho para a Máfia jamais seria apontado por mim como algo que eu me orgulhasse de fazer – ele articulou-se com crueza. – Mas quando Alec me procurava, eu podia enxergar Deus. Nós conversávamos, e dando conselhos a ele, eu conseguia sentir Deus soprando nos meus ouvidos... – ele procurou palavras que traduzissem a completude, observando a moça que não tinha poucas dúvidas expostas no semblante. – Eu podia me sentir útil ao ser porta-voz de Deus para Alec. E quando ele morreu... Bella, quando nosso irmão morreu, muito do que havia em mim de Deus foi com ele. Eu perdi a fé.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção. Embora ela estivesse simulando o melhor sarcasmo da estirpe Swan, aquele que Charlie e até mesmo Alec eram peritos, Jacob não perdeu a suavidade fugidia que existia em seu aspecto. Havia ainda mais de Renée na aparência de Bella que algum dia existira em Alec. Ela era linda, apesar dele dever admitir que sua beleza era triplicada pelo espírito audacioso herdado do lado paterno, porque afinal, os monges sempre alertaram aos seus discípulos que a perfídia levava a mais maravilhosamente angelical das faces.

- E o que faz um ex-futuro padre sem fé, Jacob? – ela zombou de seu espírito devocional.

- Ele corre atrás da fé. Eu precisava enxergar Deus novamente para me sentir vivo – ele disse encarando-a, como se procurasse algo nela. – Eu precisava ir até você e protegê-la, e se você estava com Edward Masen, eu deveria me esforçar em triplo para chamar a atenção dele. Era a vontade de Alec e a minha também. Deu certo.

- Então eu fui uma espécie de missão para você?

- Vulgarmente falando, sim.

A sinceridade reta do rapaz levou que outra barreira de proteção em relação a ele desabasse em Bella. Quando o questionou, muito do cinismo desaparecera:

- Você falou que deu certo. Encontrou, finalmente, a Deus?

- Sim, eu o vejo todos os dias, o tempo todo – respondeu sem titubeios. – E estou vendo Deus neste momento, enquanto olho para você. Esta criança que vai chegar significa uma nova oportunidade para você e o chefe. Não importa mais o quão errados tenham começado, vocês podem se tornar certos, e devem isso a Deus.

Bella, que admirara em Alice a devoção com que ela se prostrava ao pé da cama à noite e conversava com uma instância superior na época do colégio interno, aturdiu-se com a capacidade de Jacob de crer sem ver, tal como um verdadeiro crente, que enxerga _milagre_ em uma situação que ela apenas via _desgraça_. Ele tinha um alicerce para apoiar-se, e, se fraquejasse por um instante, teria um esteio para soerguer-se. Estar com ele a enchia de desespero, porque terminava por se comparar a quem, no final das contas, poderia ser igual. Os filhos de Charlie Swan não eram todos amaldiçoados, como ela pudera constatar, algo que fazia brilhar diante de si uma centelha de esperança. Inclinando-se para ele, largando de mão o temor de ser tão fraca quanto Alec, a moça despiu uma parte de si que jamais fora desbravada.

- O que eu faço? – ela questionou-o baixinho, e, pela primeira vez, Bella mostrou-se a Jacob exatamente como ele desconfiava que ela fosse. Uma mente irrequieta a quem sempre carecera orientações corretas.

- Vá até o chefe e diga o que te faz querer esconder o seu coração dele – aconselhou. – Ele merece saber. Não perca a oportunidade de ser feliz.

Muito após se despedir de Jacob, com a promessa de que aos poucos tentaria se habituar à sua presença em sua vida, Bella continuava refletindo sobre tudo o que conversaram. Ressentia-se que Alec houvesse omitido uma parte tão importante da vida de ambos, mas ela entendeu o gesto como senso de proteção por ela e temor ao pai. Charlie Swan, geralmente tão zeloso para que as realizações da filha incrementassem às suas, se não era bom amigo, como inimigo era pior.

Porém, nada a levava a uma inquietação maior que aquilo que ele lhe dissera por último. Ela gostaria de aferrar-se à oportunidade de ser feliz, porém haveria nela a persistência para tanto? Existia muito em jogo, a união torta que construíra com Edward e a terceira pessoa ainda não nascida que se interpunha entre eles. Abanando a cabeça, enquanto descia da Mercedes na garagem do palacete, Bella decidiu que não havia nada a perder. Ela, por vontade própria, reduzira sua comunhão a Edward ao pó.

Antes que entrasse em casa, um burburinho provindo da área traseira da residência a advertira de alguma situação atípica. Ignorando a escolta, que a empurrava para dentro de casa, Bella seguiu os ruídos, pois estranhava que houvesse movimento na piscina em um dia nublado e outonal como aquele.

- Leve o gato para comer – ela instruiu a Olga que, subserviente, preferiu não dizer que o braço estava dormente demais por segurar aquela trouxinha de duzentas gramas.

Sempre que desbravava a casa em que vivia para além dos limites que passeava usualmente, ela espantava-se com a falta de economia de Edward. Para que uma enorme área de piscina que era utilizada, se muito, três vezes ao ano? O gramado e os canteiros, onde cresciam saudáveis begônias, precisavam ser cobertos por toldo para que não fossem castigados pelo úmido clima da Inglaterra. Contudo, naquela ocasião, não eram as intempéries a agir como vilãs contra a natureza ali existente. Era Jasper, o sempre atuante ecologista, que descalço, sem camisa, com os desgrenhados cabelos empoeirados de terra, e com uma pá em punhos, cavava uma vala de bom tamanho no meio do gramado que algum dia fora verdejante e invejado pelos vizinhos.

- Cave mais fundo, Jazz – Alice puerilmente estimulou. – Nesta profundidade não caberá nem metade dos meus casacos Herman Shalumov!

- O que você está fazendo? – Bella, com a escolta em seu encalço, questionou-o boquiaberta.

- Dando um fim digno aos finados – ele disse, enxugando o suor de sua testa com as costas da mão. – Enterrando a todos eles!

Apenas naquele momento, Bella tomou nota da figura de Alice soterrada por uma boa dúzia dos seus preciosos casacos de peles animais sortidas. Em seus pés estavam dispersos outros tipos de couro, todos eles convertidos em sapatos e bolsas exclusivas, adquiridas em grandes grifes de diversas partes do mundo. Abismada demais para vocalizar-se, Bella assistiu Alice, encenando a pequena eremita, lançar todos os seus ricos pertences um a um na vala cavada pelo namorado, sem o menor drama de consciência.

- O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo na minha casa... – o protesto da expectadora saiu esganiçado. – Logo o meu gramado precisava virar cemitério de ativista ecológico lunático?

Antes de voltar-se contra eles pela depredação do seu território, Bella compreendeu, pela simples leitura do semblante congestionado de Jasper, que não estava presenciando uma atitude vulgar de amor ao planeta. As mãos apaziguadoras de Alice, que acalentavam o ombro do filho do banqueiro enquanto este descansava ofegante de tempos em tempos, deixava subentendido o quão preocupada com seu bem-estar ela se encontrava. A morte brutal da gata fora um duro golpe para ele, aproximando um pouco mais o fantasma da possível recaída no vício que os assombrava sempre.

Vagamente temerosa que Jasper terminasse por converter a neta favorita da rainha em comunista, hippie, ativista do Greenpeace, simpatizando do PETA e macrobiótica – ela não arriscaria o que seria pior. –, Bella deu-lhes as costas e entrou em casa.

Por haver interrompido a viagem para se alimentar no caminho, ela não mais que agradeceu a refeição que Zafrina ofertou. Um pouco mais tarde, recebeu o veterinário que examinaria o gatinho. Ele julgou improvável que o pequeno felino trouxesse consigo doenças que acarretassem danos a qualquer ser humano, mas ainda assim, depois de aplicar algumas vacinas, colheu um pouco de seu sangue para exames clínicos. Fora Leah quem o segurava o tempo inteiro, pois Olga jurara não suportar mais a caprichosa amante do chefe por um tempo além que o exigido pelo horário de expediente normal.

A noite caía quando Bella ouviu o familiar motor do Volvo a roncar nos arredores de casa. Antes que dimensionasse os próprios atos, ela correu para a janela sul do escritório, de onde, inclinando um pouco o pescoço, conseguiu acompanhar um vislumbre de Edward, que afrouxava a gravata, saltar para fora do automóvel. Ela sentia uma necessidade sólida de falar com ele, mas não sabia o que exatamente. Antes que a duelo entre desejo e orgulho a enlouquecesse, ela descerrou a cortina e caminhou de volta para a sua poltrona, aonde lia a versão online do _The London Times_ no _desktop_.

Da mesma maneira como desistira de driblar as artimanhas de Edward para tocar a junção de suas costas e cóccix sempre que a empurrava por algum caminho, e desistira também de fingir que não percebera obsessão dele por juntar cada partícula de pele de ambos que poderia, também abandonara a pretensão de evitar as notícias que envolviam Charlie. Lendo com crua naturalidade a análise do cientista político que apontava o barão de Birmingham como o segundo político mais proeminente da Grã Bretanha, sequer notou que acariciava a orelha do filhote de gato no cesto sobre a mesa.

Minutos depois, um seco, porém indissociável toque na porta a surpreenderia quando não esperava visitas. Assistiu Edward aparecer em sua frente de cabelos molhados e semblante atento, avaliativo em relação a ela. A calça caqui e blusa de botões parcialmente abertos avisavam que ele estava de saída.

- Você não vem jantar? – ele perguntou.

Ela apoiou o queixo na mão e estudou-o com arrebatamento. Ele encaixava-se bem tanto em roupas esportivas quanto sociais. O perfume do desodorante atingiu-a onde estava, com razoáveis quatro metros de distância em relação a ele, e, suspirando, ela garantia-se que borrifar outros perfumes artificiais sobre aquele homem seria uma afronta contra a natureza.

- Não estou com fome. Mais tarde peço para Zafrina trazer algo para eu comer.

Edward retribuiu com preocupação.

- O que houve, você está se sentindo mal?

Bella sorriu sem alegria.

- Nada que ponha em risco o que você quer de mim.

Ele franziu o lábio com desgosto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se dela, que estava então focada na tela do computador.

- Se você pensa que o muito que quero de você se limita a minha filha, não poderia estar mais enganada – ele afirmou, deixando a voz cair em uma nota. – Eu quero _tudo_ de você. É tão difícil acreditar?

Inadvertidamente, Bella voltou a encará-lo. Edward manteve-a asilada aos seus olhos esmeraldinos, que tanto a acalentavam quanto afligiam. Não pela primeira vez, ela comparou o seu desejo de estar com Edward Masen ao mesmo motivo que as montanhas russas eram tão populares nos parques de diversões. A sensação de cair e subir, a proximidade com o perigo, eram suficientes para fazê-la torcer para morrer e reviver apenas para olhá-lo.

- Hoje liguei para a secretária do senhor, ela me contou um fato curioso – desviou-se do assunto com intuito único de distrair-se. – Então o senhor Masen preferiu não almoçar? O que o senhor pensa, que dou ordens à Zafrina apenas para não perder o hábito, e que ela perde o tempo preparando comida porque tem muito tempo livre gerenciando a casa e mantendo o olhar em Alice e seu animalzinho de estimação ecologicamente correto?

- Não é isso – ele apologizou-se, francamente ressentido. – Hoje meu dia foi corrido e acabei passando com em um _fast-food_ com Carlisle na volta de um compromisso – silenciou sobre a visita a um falsificador, porque, como de praxe, não inquietaria Bella com _seus_ assuntos. – Compramos nossa comida por lá mesmo e viemos lanchando, mas compensarei com bastante comida de verdade antes de sair...

- Para onde o senhor vai? – ela quis saber vagarosa, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

- Preciso arrumar a casa antes da viagem – assistiu-a piscar com a informação. – Amanhã vou à Rússia. Não demoro lá mais que uma semana, é o tempo que preciso para tirar alguns assuntos a limpo.

Bella alargou seus soberbos olhos até que parecessem desproporcionais. Como se impedindo que arrancassem algo de si, ela apertou os braços acolchoados da poltrona com as unhas pontiagudas.

- O senhor Masen precisa mesmo ir?

Aturdido pela residência da moça, que raramente extravasava pensamentos impertinentes, Edward franziu o cenho.

- Sim, é indispensável que eu vá.

Ela não o contestaria, não quando ele avisava, não somente por palavras, mas pela dura inflexão na voz, o quanto era realista quando afirmava aquilo.

- Mas o senhor precisa mesmo sair _agora_? – ela retaliou, e sem que premeditasse, assumiu uma postura apelativa. Como que riscando em feixes o clima pesado que reinava no ambiente, o filhote de gato levantou-se, afiou as tenras garras na colcha e trocou a posição deitada, atraindo a atenção de ambos.

- Você quer que eu fique esta noite, Isabella? – ele quis saber, mais amaciado do que gostaria de demonstrar. Após meses, ela exteriorizava que se importava, detalhe que ele jamais deixaria de tomar nota.

A moça encolheu em seu assento, sem jamais desvanecer. Embora não dormisse mais com Edward e nem procurasse sua companhia, era confortável saber que ele estava no quarto ao lado. Era franca o bastante para reconhecer que arderia com sua falta durante a viagem surpresa. E era mais franca ainda para admitir, mesmo que fosse no íntimo, que temia que ele procurasse companhias femininas durante uma noite de solidão. Conhecia, ainda mais do que ele dimensionava, o seu fraco por prostitutas e sexo sem compromisso, algo que ele poderia facilmente conseguir após o término de excursões noturnas como a daquele dia.

- Eu gostaria – ela aquiesceu, mas rapidamente justificou: – As ruas estão muito perigosas. O senhor não soube pelos jornais que o índice de homicídios dolosos cresceu em 20% no último semestre?

Edward resvalou em uma suave risadinha, pois era conhecido pelos dois que ele estava mais para infrator que para infringido.

- Se você quiser vir dormir comigo, use calcinha, para eu ter a curiosidade de descobrir a cor durante a noite. Lembre-se, se você vier sem, serei obrigado a não deixá-la dormir...

Ela não conseguiu espremer o sorriso divertido que abria brecha em seus lábios, e detestou-se por isso. Estar com Edward ainda acarretava aquela palpitação incômoda, além da boca seca que nem o melhor vinho Ruby era suficiente para fustigar.

- Não, senhor Masen, com tantas camas disponíveis nesta casa, não há necessidade de dividirmos uma – ela descartou a hipótese, tentando conclamar indignação.

- Se você preferisse, nós poderíamos dividir o sofá, o tapete do escritório ou até a porra do banco do meu carro, mesmo que eu não ache que sejam as opções mais confortáveis para você – a malícia não era sugerida, mas sim tangível, e aproveitando-se que ela demonstrava poucos ressentimentos, Edward arriscou-se a questionar: - Como foi com Jacob?

Bella suspirou profundamente, ainda rubra pela ousadia que ele investia descaradamente, e buscou a qualificação correta.

- Honesto. Por que o senhor o trouxe para a minha vida, senhor Morgan?

Contemplando-a detidamente, e surpreendendo-se que ainda se perdesse na apreciação de um traço específico do seu rosto, como a curva de seus lábios macios e cheios, Edward decidiu que, se Jacob fora honesto, ele também o seria.

- Minhas irmãs uma vez perderam um cachorro para a leucemia. Foi feito além do que se podia fazer, todos os tratamentos disponíveis, mas a doença foi mais forte. Esme também ficou arrasada. Você conheceu o Dr. Oswald, o veterinário que esteve aqui hoje – observou-a assentir, duvidosa para que ponto o assunto se dirigia. – Carlisle conversou com ele para saber como agir. Ele explicou que os seus clientes que substituíam um cachorrinho por outro se recuperavam mais rapidamente. E foi isso que Carlisle fez, comprou outro _Cocker Spaniel_, deu o mesmo nome a ele e foram juntos para casa. Não houve mais lágrimas.

O aparente simplismo a deixava à beira da indignação.

- O senhor acha que posso substituir Alec por Jacob?

- Não, mas acho que com Jacob você precisa aprender que o amor está dissociado do ódio, e a partir do momento que gera mais ódio, deixa de ser amor – ele voltou-se de costas, retirando-se. – Preciso falar com Emmett e mandar que ele vá hoje na porra do meu lugar. No caminho até o quarto, peço para que alguém traga o seu jantar. Boa noite, Isabella.

Antes que ela atentasse que havia muito a tratar ainda, ele deixou-a sozinha com um turbilhão de pensamentos e poucas explicações. Em toda sua vida, quando Bella ouvia a palavra amor, direcionava-a sem pestanejar para Alec. Quem mais para deixá-la tão angustiada se estava ausente e para fazê-la correr durante a madrugada para resgatá-lo no distrito policial? Seria possível todos os sentimentos que ela pensava nutrir não passassem de mera ilusão? Ela sabia que seu amor pelo irmão morto nada possuía de magnânimo, tampouco de generoso, contudo Bella não era magnânima ou generosa. E após as situações que enfrentaram juntos, as decadências que eles partilharam, haveria como ser diferente?

Após jantar mais por obrigação que por gula, ela recolheu o cesto com o gato sobre a mesa e, segurando-o, partiu para o quarto onde dormia desde que abandonara a sua cama com Edward.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Walter Benjamin ainda chocava-se com a imundície do mundo, conforme ele constatara enquanto estudava o caso do roubo seguido de morte de uma senhora idosa nos subúrbios de Londres. O que levava a um escroque invadir a residência de uma quase inválida, imobilizá-la, levar os poucos pertences passíveis a serem trocados por drogas e obrigá-la a engolir um garfo? Demorando a digerir a estupefação indignada, ele era tentado a admitir seu status essencial de homem justo. Não foi a promessa de um razoável salário que o levou a estudar Direito após o término do colegial, assim como não foram os louros da fama de detetive que o convenceram a afiliar-se a Scotland Yard. Walter pretendia lutar em nome dos bons e decentes.

Era o seu grosso verniz de cidadão moral que o levava a espremer a lata de Coca-Cola no momento em que lia os requintes de crueldade com que a senhora idosa fora levada a agonizar aos poucos. Assim como mais cedo, durante o almoço apressado em que ele ingerira apenas um sanduíche vegetariano – a única sobra que a lanchonete na Scotland Yard oferecia para os retardatários. –, ele praticamente entalara com o pão integral ao ouvir Charles Swan, barão de Birmingham e Ministro das Relações Exteriores do Reino Unido, ser entrevistado ao vivo pelo _Channel 4 News_. Ele tecia algumas considerações sobre o encilhamento político da Coréia do Norte, e não sucumbindo ao seu encanto emocional, Walter sentiu grande satisfação em virar as costas àquela imagem televisiva. Eram assim que os criminosos deveriam ser tratados.

Porque Charles Swan, bem como a prodigiosa filha, tinham em comum às boas graças dos mafiosos. Era mais difícil comprovar às tendências de Charles que convencer a opinião pública do envolvimento sexual de Isabella Swan com Edward Masen, porque a paixão de dois adultos sadios e na plenitude das capacidades físicas registrava muito mais evidências que a união de duas raposas provectas. Porém, era sabido pelo serviço de inteligência da Scotland Yard que os conluios entre Charles Swan e Eleazar Denali reavivaram desde que o primeiro fora investido Ministro. Se é que algum dia cessaram.

Revoltado, Benjamin retirou o telefone sem fio da base.

- Liv, é Walter. Por favor, traga até mim o processo do caso James Trindade. Ah, e do caso Alec Swan também.

A sedutora auxiliar de arquivo deu o ar da graça dez minutos depois, portando duas pastas suspensas nas mãos de finos dedos. Benjamin não se deu ao trabalho de averiguar a rebolada que ela ousou enquanto fechava a porta com o traseiro.

Há um ano, desde que assumira a chefia da divisão de narcóticos, ele esmiuçava os casos Swan e Trindade e tentava encaixá-los na mesma forma. Uma mulher jovem, de cabelos escuros, bonita e ostentando roupas de quilate, fora vista entrando na casa em que James recebera os tiros mortais. Contudo, Walter Benjamin lamentou, Isabella Swan não era a única mulher com aquelas características. Ele tentava a muito custo, ademais, poder ligar a morte de Alec à habilidosa irmã, que se convertera com isso em herdeira legítima única de um pai infértil. Contudo, nem utilizando muita imaginação, a força das provas a montava como menos que uma irmã zelosa.

- Madame inútil, putinha de criminoso – o detetive chiou acidulamente. – Se o seu homem não a faz engolir toda essa arrogância, alguém terá de fazer.

Ele ressentia-se da amante nobre que Edward Masen tomara para si, talvez quase tanto quanto do próprio. Não a perdoaria pela prepotência, soberba e cinismo em execrar sua autoridade enquanto homem da lei. Pior ainda, não se esquecera que ela troçara de Lena e de suas perturbações emocionais pós-parto, problemas que a esposa estava ultrapassando com muita terapia e carinho. Se Isabella seria castigada mais tarde, Masen pagaria cedo demais por ser um inimigo do bem-estar social. Ele poderia ser imune à punição dos braços da Justiça, porém Eleazar Denali nunca permitiria que um inimigo que lhe causara tantas ofensas escapasse livremente das leis paralelas da Máfia Russa.

E abandonar a filha de um grande chefe como Denali era delito grave, Walter Benjamin anuiu sorridente enquanto via, sem realmente enxergar, as fotos do corpo de Alec Swan ainda no local do crime. Edward Masen necessitava de um grande trunfo, além de muito dinheiro, para divorciar-se de Tanya Denali com a colaboração dos homens da Máfia. Um trunfo inexistente, imaginou. Porque a sua paixão por outra mulher, por maior que fosse, nunca seria convincente a quem o sustentava e o mantinha na chefia.

Abandonando as imagens que fariam o estômago de um policial novato revirar, Benjamin analisou analiticamente o desterro que a vida de Masen se tornara. Sua cabeça estava a prêmio e sua fortuna legal seria posta para apreciação diante de um juiz da vara familiar. Como se não bastasse, o clima entre Isabella e ele não era dos melhores, como a escassez de fotos de incursões românticas pelo mundo bem explicitava.

Edward prestaria contas de uma forma ou de outra. Guerrear contra Denali terminaria por esfarinhá-lo. E se Denali se mostrasse ineficaz, as mãos suaves e pequenas de uma mulher caprichosa, voluntariosa e autoritária, que não tinha a palavra "compaixão" em seu extenso dicionário poliglota, jamais o seria.

* * *

**Música obrigatória para a cena...***

www . youtube . com / watch?v=qnaKWd5qBt4 (RETIRE OS ESPAÇOS)

"I Never Gonna Leave This Bed" – Maroon 5

_*Os vídeos que achei com legendas em português no Youtube não traziam as imagens do clipe original, que só por ter o Adam Levine, já é lindo! Então eu preferi mostrar para vocês um com legendas em espanhol, mas com as imagens do clipe original. Não olhem muito para o Adam, tenho ciúme!_

Durante o banho de Bella, seus pensamentos não se esclareceram. A acusação de Edward de que ela não amava ao irmão se mesclava ao conselho de Jacob de que ele deveria ser participado da verdade, que apenas assim existiria a possibilidade de serem felizes juntos.

Ela vestiu um pijama de seda cor marfim e sentou-se na cama. Com as pernas dobradas à chinesa, trocou os canais através do controle remoto compulsivamente, apenas entrevendo filmes de faroeste, de romance, desenhos animados e telejornais. Ao menos Edward tivera o bom-senso de não comprar os canais eróticos da programação.

Estafada por nada agradá-la, Bella acomodou o cesto com o gato ao pé de sua cama e decidiu que o melhor a fazer era dormir. Infelizmente, o sono não colaborava para domá-la, deixando sua mente livre para ser invadida por pensamentos que ela detestava ter. Por vezes conseguia adormecer, mas era despertada em seguida por ruídos tão audíveis quanto simples craquelar dos móveis e motores suaves dos automóveis da vizinhança.

Dormir, naquela noite de agosto, tornara-se uma luta onerosa e sem fim, não muito diferente de andar em círculos dentro d'água. Tão irritada quanto cansada, ela acendeu o abajur do criado-mudo e conferiu ao relógio de mesa digital. 1:03 da manhã. Em algumas horas, estaria com Esme em Londres comprando roupas para as meninas que iriam para a Líbia, pois mesmo que estivesse afastada das atividades mafiosas desde que seu envolvimento com o chefe viera a público, certas obrigações mais inocentes não se perderiam.

Voltou a sentar-se na cama e alongou os músculos das costas, espreguiçando-se o máximo que poderia com sua discreta barriguinha de três meses e meio de gravidez. Ela estava apavorada diante da possibilidade de não amar Alec. De esconder-se de Edward. De revelar-se para ele. De que ele fosse embora.

Munindo-se de um impulso que ela preferia não denominar como coragem, Bella recolheu às pressas o cesto com o gatinho e disparou para fora do quarto. Leah, de sentinela no corredor, saltou ao vê-la surgir insone e com os cabelos em desordem. A aristocrata espremeu os olhos para averiguar que revista ela tinha em mãos, e para sua consternação, nada menos era que um exemplar da _Vogue_ que provavelmente fora emprestado por Alice.

- Não estou fugindo, mesmo que seja isso o que você mais queira – tranqüilizou-a.

Sem maiores satisfações, Bella escorreu pé ante pé para o aposento ao lado, que anteriormente ela dividira com Edward, e onde agora ele dormia sozinho. Encontrou-o completamente escuro, deserto senão pelo discreto ressonar que vinha ao longe. Por um momento recriminou-se por incomodá-lo, porém logo se convenceu que agir assim com o responsável por suas dúvidas era, no mínimo, muito justo.

Aproximou-se mansamente da cama e conferiu, através da tênue luz que provinha do poste de iluminação da rua, a imagem de Edward adormecido, enroscado com as cobertas de forma selvagem, que apenas parcialmente o cobriam. O bíceps definido de um braço cobria seu rosto, despertando nela imagens de brincadeiras noturnas, de sorrisos abafados, protestos simulados, de como tentava afastá-lo quando ele fazia avanços com ela adormecida que pecavam pela falta de decência. Ao menos ele estava vestido, o que a fez suspirar aliviada, pois não saberia como agir se fosse diferente. Uma parte do músculo baixo de sua cintura estava exposto através da nesga que a camiseta deixava aparecer. Qual seria sua reação se ela o tocasse ali? Domando a provocadora que sabia existir em si, ela decidiu que era melhor não iniciar os avanços se não sabia estar disposta a arcar com eles. Lembrava-se muito bem de com que satisfação quase acedera a ele poucos dias atrás.

Desceu o cesto com o gato ao pé da cama, com todo o cuidado para não acordar a criatura negra que, em seu sono, não poderia pedir pela mãe.

- Senhor Masen... – Bella sussurrou próxima ao seu ouvido, contudo o único transtorno da outra parte fora um franzir da sobrancelha grossa. – Senhor Masen, acorde.

Ele não acordou. O ressonar diminuiu, mas Edward deu consecução ao sono cansado de quem enfrentara um dia árduo e de provações. Bella via-se obrigada a tocá-lo, e se aquilo era mesmo necessário, nada melhor que unir o útil ao agradável. Com a mão trêmula, mas quente, ela o apalpou exatamente na área baixa que a camiseta deixa à mostra. Os nervos da moça acalmaram-se e atiçaram-se ante a sensação da penugem máscula debaixo dos dedos.

- Senhor Masen... – ela miou, e o chamado convidativo aliado ao toque o levou para o mundo dos insones. Uma mão rápida e alerta aprisionou a dela exatamente onde estava.

- _Amor_? – conclamou-a no automático, sem atribuir importância a como a chamava. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Está se sentindo mal? Você caiu? Precisamos ir ao hospital? Não me diga que está sangrando?

Bella observou-o com os olhos úmidos, duvidando que algum dia se habituaria a outra pessoa, que não fosse Alec, a distinguindo por "amor",

- Não, senhor Masen! – ela assegurou, logo que encontrou uma emenda para explicar-se. – Por que o senhor é tão espaçoso? Se o senhor não se comportasse como um morador de rua que nunca viu um colchão e não se espalhasse pela cama inteira, eu não precisaria acordá-lo.

- Você nunca reclamou quando dormia comigo, Isabella – Edward observou-a atento, verificando que ela não estava ferida ou prestes a abortar. Continuava a mantê-la refém de suas mãos ásperas, porém.

- O senhor não era tão espalhafatoso – ela resmungou. – Eu não estou conseguindo dormir...

Edward continuou a confrontá-la de um modo tão obsessivo, que a fez escrutinar os próprios pés na penumbra.

- Por que você não está conseguindo dormir? – ele perguntou pausadamente.

Ela poderia contar a verdade naquele momento. Provavelmente, sem enxergar seus olhos com toda a potência brutal, seria mais fácil expor todas as falhas e amarguras que a faziam exatamente como era.

- E-eu não sei – ela mentiu, e pela maneira como ele assoviou contrariado, deixava legível que estava ciente disso. – Posso dormir aqui?

A mente de Edward, parcialmente em branco, demorou a registrar suas palavras. E a mãozinha serpenteante que ainda estava próxima a sua púbis também não colaborava com o seu concatenar de idéias.

- Dormir com quem? – ele perguntou, desconhecendo aonde ela pretendia chegar.

- Com quem mais seria? – Bella torceu o nariz, acreditando que ele estivesse escarnecendo dela. – Com o senhor Masen!

O queixo de Edward caiu em um baixo ângulo, pois, apesar das ofertas ousadas que ele fizera mais cedo naquele dia, não botava fé que ela fosse comprá-las. Se fosse honesto, confessaria que não acreditava que voltaria a ter Bella em sua cama voluntariamente, mesmo que fosse somente para dormir. Mesmo que estar tão convicto daquilo o penetrasse com a mesma intensidade que o atingiria uma estaca após ser mergulhada no óleo fervilhante, ele já se conformara em deixá-la ir quando não tivesse mais justificativas plausíveis para mantê-la por perto. Inventava formas para vigiá-la depois a distância, sem interferir em sua vida pessoal ou nos grandes planos que Charlie Swan projetara para ela.

Edward não fazia noção se era certo fazer renascer as esperanças, mas como que despertando de uma longa noite que teve fim, ele desajeitadamente achegou-se mais para o lado direito da cama e forneceu-lhe espaço. Bella, afoita para envolver-se na cama que parecia tão quente quanto confortável, não tardou em ocupá-lo. Deitou-se de costas para ele, fazendo do próximo passo a ser seguido pelo mafioso uma incógnita.

- Posso te abraçar? – ele perguntou em meia-voz, preparando-se intimamente para um sem-número de respostas possíveis.

Fechando os olhos, aquecendo-se pelo calor corpóreo de Edward que emanava daqueles lençóis e pelo seu cheiro de roupa lavada, ela sibilou: - Hum-hum.

Ele não demorou em atender ao seu aval. Trazendo-a mais para si com os braços vigorosos, Edward amoldou-se às suas costas sem constrangimentos, retirando os cabelos do rosto de Bella com a mão e escorregando-a por seus braços.

- Não precisa me falar nada agora, você vai dizer alguma merda e acabar com a minha noite. Amanhã conversamos, tudo bem?

- Hum-hum – ela vocalizou já sonolenta.

Beijando o topo de sua cabeça e trazendo-a mais para junto de si, ele teria se arrependido por aceitá-la na cama se a sensação não fosse de tanta plenitude. O mafioso não conseguiria manter aquela mão respeitadora no limiar do seu cotovelo pelo que restava da noite, e esperando que ela já estivesse adormecida o suficiente para não atentar à suas ações e reagir como uma onça atormentada, ele transferiu o toque paulatinamente por sua macia pele coberta de seda. Gostaria de apalpar-lhe no ventre e transportar-se para a experiência que era prerrogativa de todos os pais do mundo, mas um conhecimento intrínseco o levava a saber que não era o momento. Por outro lado, Bella com certeza não se irritaria muito se ele tentasse outros desbravamentos. Ela geralmente não se importava.

- Eu vim completa, senhor Masen... – ela murmurou letargicamente tão logo que percebeu o elástico de sua calça de pijama ser arregaçado.

- Melhor para você – ele elogiou, desistindo de ser discreto em seus objetivos. – Alguma possibilidade de eu conseguir tirá-la durante a noite?

Bella brindou-lhe com outro ruído pouco compreensível, que arrancou risos em Edward. Buscando o máximo de pele que podia conseguir dela, trouxe seu quadril para mais perto e, ainda prosseguindo com brincadeiras que os faziam arder sem queimar, perguntou em seu ouvido:

- Se eu quiser me masturbar roçando em você durante a noite, você vai se levantar e sair correndo ou vai ficar quietinha? – ele beijou-a na clavícula, fazendo-a se contorcer, sem de fato tentar fugir.

Ela chupou uma respiração entre os dentes e declarou intimamente, para o seu maior atordoamento, que não podia mais viver sem ele. Era constrangedor admiti-lo, mas Charlie a ensinou cedo demais que o melhor meio de lidar com as fraquezas era assumindo-as. Se havia um demônio interior dentro de si, ela deveria alimentá-lo com as melhores iguarias indistintamente, e a mais nova criatura maligna que cabia em Bella tratava-se de ninguém menos que Edward.

- Não me suje, senhor Masen – ela instruiu apenas. Aceitava-o por inteiro, com todas as virtudes e os defeitos que o faziam tão único, tolerava seus vícios e desvios de conduta com a mesma naturalidade que acreditava que o mundo era redondo e desigual.

- Só quando você pedir, neném – ele garantiu, desistindo de ocultar que vê-la tão ali o deixava inebriado.

Em menos de dois minutos, Bella, com uma expressão serena no rosto tão perfeitamente harmonioso que beirava ao vexatório, embarcara para o mundo dos sonos sem sonhos. Finalmente ela encontrara a paz para adormecer, depois de muito procurar, e esta a abraçara ao lado de Edward, o protagonista de seus pensamentos insones e o dono de seus desejos mais selvagens.

Ele, porém, perdeu alguns outros momentos despertos. Depois de dar-se por satisfeito em reconhecê-la pelo faro, verificou sua calcinha branca – perfeitamente inocente. –, e ousando para além dos limites de Bella, acariciou um pouco de seu ventre por cima do pijama. Já havia um ângulo bastante revelador ali, ao menos para quem a tocava. Tentado e conhecedor que cometia uma infração, infiltrou as mãos por debaixo do pijama da moça para analisar melhor o que a seda impedia. Comprazia-se demais com a textura delicada e firme, os movimentos da respiração pacífica que faziam sua mão dançar no compasso que ela ditava. Beijou-a na curva do pescoço, próximo ao colo de alabastro, e a proximidade com seu vale o permitia vislumbrar um pouco da curva do seio que a blusa do pijama deixava escapar.

Dormir pudicamente ao lado dela seria uma tortura tão grande quanto dizer ao expectador de um banquete que ele teria de se contentar com farelos. O mesmo que enviar um carnal ao Paraíso Terrestre, apresentá-lo a um formoso pomar e proibi-lo de comer seus frutos. Não importava se Bella fosse o fruto mais podre, como ela certa vez dissera, tal detalhe tão dispensável não a fazia menos apelativa a Edward. Dentro daquela mulher cabia tudo o que ele, o enjeitado do banquete, o expulso do Paraíso em potencial, necessitava para continuar vivendo.

_Por mais que ela dissesse que não, que não era certo estarem juntos naquele momento, Edward diria que não a deixaria ir, porque estar com ela era a perfeição_. Ele não pretendia abandonar aquela cama. E apesar de preferir gastar as horas da noite para simplesmente embebedar-se dela, o cansaço terminou por cobrar seu preço. E com a mão repousando sobre o ventre de Bella e o nariz escondido em seus cabelos, Edward não precisaria de canção de ninar melhor que estar com ela.

* * *

**Como estamos todos? Firmes e fortes?**

**Estou morrendo de sono, tive uma semana tumultuada, então vou ser breve. Gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários de todos vcs e a preocupação em deixar palavras de carinho e puxões de orelha cibernéticos nesta autora que vos fala! É sério, sem vocês quem Jane Herman seria? Nada, nada, nadica de nada. Vou pedir desculpas também por não estar conseguindo tempo de responder as reviews. Este mês que passou foi uma loucura! Eu precisava terminar a revisão do Livro I, e além do mais, houve Carnaval, espero que vcs me perdoem!**  
**A pré-venda do Livro I de Entre a Nobreza e o Crime começará muito em breve. Obrigada também pelo apoio e a compreensão com certos atrasos que estou sujeita.**

**Bem, estou adorando enviar bônus exclusivos para os leitores que comentam. Não se esqueçam que precisam "enganar" o site, que boicota redirecionamentos externos, então deixem seus emails segundo o modelo: bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br. **

**Agradeço imensamente a Wannabecullen, Lina, Tatyperry, Dayanne Masen, carol flor bell, Tali, Janaina, Bianca, Fabia Santiago, maaari, Caroline, Tatianne Beward, gaabip, DINDA CULLEN, Giovana Isabelli e brunamarcondes por comentarem nosso último capítulo! Adoro ler as palavras de todas vcs.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**CURTAM O BORDEL DA JANE NO FACEBOOK!**

**www . facebook . com / bordeldajane (retirem os espaços)**


	13. LIVRO II Capítulo XVIII

**"ENTRE A NOBREZA E O CRIME" EM PRÉ-VENDA PELO SITE DA EDITORA... QUE TAL AJUDAR A TIA JANE HERMAN EM SUA AVENTURA LITERÁRIA? #PISCA  
**

**www(.)editoralio(.)com(.)br/livros**

**(tirar os parênteses)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Bella não conhecia bem a dimensão em que se encontrava, mas acreditava que era em alguma dimensão extra-sensorial. Desconfiava que estivesse dormindo o melhor sono que tivera nas últimas semanas, quando o torpor das primeiras semanas de gravidez dera lugar à insônia. Desfrutava daquele momento em uma cama macia, que delineava seu corpo com perfeição, e por isso muito familiar. Ela estava deitada em _sua cama_, e não em alguma confortável substituta do quarto de hóspedes. Ela estava aspirando aos _seus lençóis_. Embora guardasse muitas emoções, desoladoras por serem impossíveis de olvidar, ainda era tão natural estar ali quanto andar e respirar. Ou melhor, não ao todo. Para uma mulher desacostumada a mãos macias e conscienciosas sobre si, ter acalentos daquele tipo nunca seria rotina.

- Bella, meu anjinho... – alguém a chamava serenamente, quase tão audível quanto o bater de asas de uma borboleta. – Anjinho meu, linda filhinha...

Uma fada falava com ela, um componente inesperado naquele sonho povoado pelos seus odores unidos aos de Edward. Uma fada bondosa com toque diáfano, que mais acariciava seus ombros que propriamente trabalhava para despertá-la.

- Meu anjo. Bella, abra esses olhos para o dia. Você vai terminar se arrependendo se não acordar – ela acalentava-a mais que a empurrava. – Sou eu, a mamãe.

Sim, era Renée, e ela flagrou-se recriminando a si própria por não reconhecer a mãe, inclusive nos sonhos. Sua delicadeza era muito peculiar, mesmo que, para a esposa de Charles Swan, fosse imprópria. Renée Swan não se deixara contaminar pelo mundo em que vivia, padecendo muito por isso.

Sua mãe não costumava a acordá-la nos tempos em que viviam juntas em Birmingham. Não que necessitasse, em absoluto. A baronesa de Birmingham tão somente não era a espécie de pessoa que incomodaria o sono de alguém sem grandes motivos. Era inimaginável agir assim para alguém que instruía ao motorista para manter os faróis baixos durante a noite, por temer incomodar o descanso dos pássaros de Birmingham, que apareceriam cantarolantes poucas horas depois.

Esforçando-se, Bella remou contra a maré do langor, desbravando véus que pareciam intransponíveis e lançando-os ao chão. Abriu os olhos minimamente, ajustando-os à luz fraca que provinha das cortinas através de filetes.

- Bom dia, anjinho – Renée lançou-lhe um sorriso branco e perfeito. – Como você tem passado?

Bella piscou meia-dúzia de vezes, ainda confusa pelo excesso de informações. Onde estaria Edward? Não mais ao seu lado, conforme ela percebeu na primeira análise do espaço vazio da cama. Apenas a baronesa estava consigo. Engano seu, a baronesa e o pequeno filhote de gato preto no colo da mesma, que parecia confortável no chiffon do seu vestido.

- Você é um gatinho muito, muito bonito – Renée, valendo-se do tom reservado para animais e crianças, conversou com o miúdo que se esticava para receber mais daquele carinho. – A Bella tem cuidado bem de você? Aposto que sim, porque a Bella gosta muito de cuidar de serzinhos indefesos.

- Renée, ele não é um autista, é só um gato – a filha remendou-a com a voz grossa. – Coloque-o de volta no lugar ou a sua roupa vai encher de pelos.

- Não tem problema, tem, garotinho? – ela esnobou ao conselho peremptoriamente, continuando a dialogar com o gato. – Já deram um nome a você? Não? Precisamos arranjar um, para que Edward deixe de utilizar adjetivos tão pouco lisonjeiros para uma figurinha tão distinta.

Bella coçou os olhos e buscou mantê-los abertos.

- Você conversou com o senhor Masen? – ela questionou, procurando não trair sua ânsia de saber onde ele estava.

- Conversei – ela desviou-se do felino e lançou um olhar significativo à filha. – Você acha mesmo que é necessário o deixar na ignorância sobre detalhes tão fúteis ao seu respeito? Ele conversou comigo porque pensava que você representava um perigo a este animalzinho, e porque temia que se algo acontecesse a ele, você perdesse o senso de vez. Eu não sabia se ria ou se o desmentia – ela sorriu brandamente, mas os gestos de Renée Swan sempre eram um pouco nervosos. – Eu me vi na obrigação de contar a ele que você já foi uma excelente mamãe-gato por algumas horas, e que ele não precisava se preocupar com mais nada.

A moça bufou insatisfeita, porém decidiu que de nada valeria esbravejar. Tão lentamente quanto a oxigenação do seu cérebro, ela saiu da cama e encontrou, supreendentemente ao pé da mesma, suas pantufas. Ela estava certa que não se preocupara em calçá-las durante a madrugada, quando covardemente fora em busca de aconchego. Era um gesto protetor, contudo ela duvidava que alguém tão habituado a permitir que serviçais tomassem a dianteira que deveria ser sua como Renée teria aquele _savoir-faire_. Pensar que Bella acordaria com os pés gelados e que pantufas seriam bem-vindas era mais do feitio de Edward.

- Sem querer parecer indelicada, mas por que você está aqui? – Bella demandou, sem maiores preâmbulos.

- Passarei alguns dias com você – Renée, sem vexar-se, explicou. – Podemos continuar em Oxford, se for a sua preferência, mas sugiro irmos para o País de Gales. É uma viagem pequena e Ludlow é espetacular nessa época do ano...

- E Charlie não reclama que você esteja aqui? – sem grandes artifícios de delicadeza, Bella perguntou na porta da toalete.

A baronesa encolheu os ombros estreitos. Através da visão que o espelho da toalete possibilitava, Bella conferiu o vestido de coquetel cru que fazia um excelente complemento a sua pessoa. Renée era uma mulher de jóias, embora soubesse usá-las de acordo com a ocasião e hora do dia, e daquela vez não era diferente. Somente um colar de ouro com um pingente de rubi enfeitava seu delicado colo.

- Ele não está no país, deve passar a semana fora – ela trouxe o gato ao peito com a intimidade de quem crescera no meio da natureza dos Alpes suíços.

Bella aquiesceu, recordando-se do que lera a respeito da agenda de viagens do Ministro das Relações Exteriores. Saber que não havia nada de derrocada na ascensão de Charles Swan e que ele vivia com a consciência livre, enquanto apenas ela conhecia a verdade, não deixava de ser perturbador. Escorada na pia da toalete, ela permitiu-se sentir o ódio correndo por suas veias e a preenchendo com uma estranha vitalidade.

- Mas não foi para isso que lhe acordei quando dormia tão pacificamente, anjinho – como que pressentindo o que se operava com sua filha, Renée tentou extinguir aquele fogo gelado. – Acho que você gostará de trocar algumas palavras com Edward antes que ele vá. Quando subi, ele estava quase de partida.

Aquele chamado surtira o efeito desejado por Renée. Trouxera Bella de volta.

- Mas tão cedo? – ela murmurou espantada. E perdida.

- Sim, creio que ele tenha urgência em partir. Ele também não pretendia acordá-la de jeito algum, meu anjinho, e não concordaria se soubesse que eu lhe perturbei – ela comentou com docilidade. – Mas acredito que você detestaria perder a chance de trocar algumas palavras com ele. Meu coração de mãe diz isso.

Pesada de aflição, Bella abriu a torneira com detalhes em ouro e ônix, lavou o rosto abundantemente com sabonete líquido, enxugou-o com a toalha felpuda e encarou-se no espelho por árduos trinta segundos. Dormira cinco horas de um bom sono, mas não fora o bastante para retirar dela o aspecto cansado. Ela estava uma desordem, mas se perdesse mais tempo para alinhar-se, não veria Edward. E saber daquilo a castigava com uma sensação de perda dolorosa demais para ser ignorada. Decidindo-se, a moça em gestos apressados escovou os dentes, e, depois de enxaguar a boca, colheu um prendedor de cabelos de cima da pia e organizou os fios escuros o melhor que poderia em um rabo de cavalo.

Ofegante, ela estudou-se no espelho. Se fosse possível estar pálida e corada ao mesmo tempo, assim Bella estaria naquele momento, com os olhos lassos e grandes refletindo a ansiedade, os lábios vermelhos e trêmulos em virtude das necessidades que não cabiam em si. Olhou brevemente para o gato, divida entre levá-lo e deixá-lo exatamente como estava, tão confortável naquele regaço macio. Por fim, decidiu que ele poderia permanecer um pouco com sua mãe. Ela não lhe faria mal.

Renée permitiu que ela partisse sem maiores explicações, embora seu íntimo ainda se contorcesse revoltado porque sua filhinha, seu orgulho, o melhor que havia dela, se atirasse em uma relação tão ilegítima e desonrosa como aquela. Então concluiu que a melhor maneira de apoiá-la seria deixando-a caminhar por si, e apenas assistiu com conformação Bella voltar da porta até a beira da cama, depois de recordar-se das pantufas.

Abraçando o que a vida lhe ofertava como apenas uma mulher nos seus moldes seria capaz, ela engoliu a amargura e cantou-se que não estava no direito de ditar o que seria melhor para sua filha.

* * *

Era bom estar de volta à Rússia. Mesmo que preferisse as vilas siberianas e seu bucolismo branco e gelado, respirar o ar de Moscou, por mais poluído que fosse, não era de todo mau. Sempre fora confortável estar na Rússia, em especial nas áreas desassistidas, porque poderia ser ele mesmo. Muitos homens de seu círculo, com toda a origem social humilde, preferiam o primeiro mundo porque apenas lá se encontrava a real suntuosidade, as lojas de grife que as amantes gostavam e os cassinos de primeira linha. Não era o caso de Eleazar Denali. Ele nunca deixara de ser um menino siberiano na essência, que comia pombos na brasa e utilizava a pele de roedores que ele mesmo caçava para se proteger do frio.

Relanceou a pessoa ao seu lado e encontrou sua pequena Jane, que observava atentamente aos transeuntes daquela rua escurecida e decadente, onde não havia nada de digno a se notar.

- O que você vê de tão interessante? – ele questionou, espalmando as mãos em suas pernas lisas de bebê.

Ela formou um biquinho nos lábios rosa tutti-frutti.

- Essas crianças pobres. Por que elas dormem nas ruas?

Eleazar refletiu por um momento brevíssimo, porque a barra de sua saia curta terminou por exportá-lo para pensamentos nada sociais.

- Elas dormem na rua porque o mundo é assim – falando libinosamente, ele aproximou sua boca cheia de dentes de ouro na orelha aveludada da menina. – Onde está minha margaridinha sem pêlos? Abra essas perninhas e mostre para o seu _papushka_...

A menina gargalhou estridentemente, capturando a atenção do homem da Máfia que dirigia o carro. Sem envergonhar-se por ter as mãos de Denali em partes íntimas de sua anatomia perante terceiros, ela fez um gesto obsceno com a língua, certa que o motorista poderia enxergá-lo pelo retrovisor interno.

- Oh _papushka_, assim você machuca a minha margaridinha – ela reclamou com o mesmo pesar que exalaria se alguém arrancasse a cabeça de uma de suas bonecas. – Não, _papa_, eu não vou conseguir sentir aquelas cócegas aí embaixo que você faz que eu sinta às vezes. Não depois de ver essas crianças dormindo na rua.

Ela continuava gargalhando com a sua diversão de criança, e o fez ainda mais no instante que percebeu o funcionário da máfia abaixar o retrovisor para ter uma boa visão do chefe invadindo as saias de sua espetaculosa menininha.

- O que você quer para dar ao _papushka_ esta margaridinha mais tarde? Qualquer coisa, minha Jane.

A menina contorceu-se com os beliscões que recebia, pesando a relação custo-benefício. Embora estivesse estabelecida como favorita do grande chefe da Máfia Rússia há quase dois anos, não era comum que fizessem sexo pleno. Em todas as experiências, Jane, uma adolescente presa em corpo de criança, saíra muito ferida. Suas dimensões diminutas não comportavam os anseios viris de Denali, e porque não era seu passatempo favorito lesá-la, ele se contentava com brincadeiras menos invasivas com aquela sua pequena. Quando desejava real penetração, geralmente caçava crianças insignificantes na rua, presas que não se importaria em liquidar depois.

Porém, aqueles fedelhos na rua a estavam perturbando demais. Eles não deveriam ter sequer o direito de serem vistos. Um pouco de febre de inflamação e algumas dores no dia seguinte valeriam a pena.

- Eu quero que o meu _papushka_ se livre deles. Que não sobre um, por menorzinho que seja, na rua.

- Você quer que o seu _papashka_ mate-os? É isso que minha Jane quer para me deixar entrar nela?

Ela sorria redobradamente, esparramando-se no assento do carro como se fosse uma marionete sem desejos nas mãos do grande chefe da Máfia Russa.

- Não me importo com o que _papa_ faça. Apenas não quero ver essas criaturas da próxima vez que eu passar pela rua. Estou com medo delas!

Eleazar assentiu e, ajeitando na calça seu desejo incontido por aquela criança, comandou ao subordinado que dirigia:

- Rapaz, não ouviu o que a mocinha aqui do meu lado pediu? Pare esse carro e dê um fim naqueles pivetes. Ela não quer voltar a vê-los nunca mais.

Atordoado, o funcionário ainda deliberou por alguns momentos se deveria argumentar. Ele estava acostumado a matar, mas a única infração cometida por aquelas crianças era desagradar aos olhos da menininha do chefe. Não era minimante aceitável para ele matar sem motivos, contudo terminou por retirar uma pistola automática 9 mm do porta-luvas e ir cumprir o desígnio. Antes morressem meninos e meninas com menos de dez anos que ele mesmo.

* * *

Olga estava novamente de volta ao trabalho, e daquela vez encontrava-se distraidamente sentada em frente ao quarto do chefe lendo a _Elle_ parisiense. Perguntando-se que bicho mordera Leah, que com Lady Alice armara um esquema por aquelas revistas, ela folheava as páginas sem encontrar muita diversão nelas. Apenas o que a distraía eram as fotos das modelos de biquíni, mas desistira de estudá-las quando percebera que todas eram magras demais. Interrompeu seus lamentos por mulheres tão bonitas viverem em dietas de fome no momento em que a amante do chefe a ultrapassara como um furacão. Bella observou enojada a revista que ela atirara no chão, resolvendo que já era o momento de conversar seriamente com Alice sobre emprestar revistas de moda para suas guarda-costas. Será que ela não compreendia que tal coisa, para lésbicas, era praticamente um ensaio sensual? Abanando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, ouviu a voz possante de Edward muito antes de chegar a escada, que se distinguia dos sons de outra pessoa conhecida, provavelmente Emmett. Perdeu, assim, a seqüência dos pensamentos.

- ... você não pode estar querendo fazer isso, chefe... muito perigoso... é realmente necessário, por quê...? – a pessoa tentava argumentar contra Edward, que respondia de maneira mais baixa e mais calma. – ... não vale a pena... há outros modos... é só uma criança... pessoas inocentes... vai deixar Bella sozinha por uma vingança sem futuro?

Conforme se aproximava, as palavras cuidadosas de Edward tornavam-se compreensíveis. Mesmo após tê-lo visto cometer atrocidades, a aristocrata não deixava de se chocar com o quão enregelante demonstrava ser por vezes:

- Ele matou a porra dos gatos daquele drogadinho para mostrar que poderia fazer o mesmo com a _minha família_, que nenhum de nós estávamos imune a ele, apesar de toda a vigilância que essa casa tem – a aura de confidência das suas declarações fez Bella brecar por um instante nos primeiros degraus da escada.

Ela gesticulou para que Olga silenciasse.

- Mas senhorita Swan...

- Fique quietinha! – Bella, sussurrando, designou com um ligeiro franzir de lábios.

Ela continuou a escutá-lo discursar.

- ...Swan se apropriou de um pedaço das recordações dela para feri-la, agora eu entendo tudo. É uma historinha de merda, mas ele sabia que machucava, e como a fazia se sentir um fracasso. E eu não vou esperar que ele resolva mexer com Alec também, porque o barão, a porra daquele comparsa de Denali, não se importa de terminar de jogar o nome dos filhos no chiqueiro. O que ele pensa é só na ganância, ganância e mais ganância! – conforme ele falava, perdia aos poucos o controle, e notar-lhe a aflição despertava em Bella um desconforto ainda maior. – Se Denali resolver desviar o foco dos gatos e trocá-lo para Alec, eu estou fodido...

As revelações acarretaram em Bella um mal-estar que a obrigou a se escorar no mogno do corrimão da escada. O mais pacientemente que poderia, Olga tentou agarrá-la pelos ombros e encaminhá-la novamente para cima, porém a moça a impediu com um movimento de mão. Ela estava bem. Não era surpresa alguma descobrir que o pai fora aliciado por Eleazar Denali – ou quem sabe o contrário? – para agredi-la. E também não era surpresa que ele lançasse-mão de um golpe cruel, uma reminiscência de infância que trazia a imagem de Alec à tona, para este objetivo. Ela já vira demais do _modus operanti_ de Charles Swan para acreditar, por um segundo que fosse, que ele se apiedaria o bastante dos traumas alheios para deixar de usá-los em uma manobra política. E mais além, uma moral incutida em seu interior determinava que era no mínimo _aceitável_ que _seus_ homens não medissem limites para alcançar aos objetivos, mesmo que o preço deles exigido fosse oferecê-la em sacrifício.

- Vamos nessa, Emm, não quero mais discussão – Edward cortou qualquer argumento que o assessor poderia ter. – O nosso horário para o vôo comercial está justo demais para perdermos tempo nessa discussão sem futuro.

- Eu vou chamar alguém para apanhar nossas malas...

- Que tipo de viadinho você se tornou, Emmett McCarthy? – zombou com efeminação fingida. – Não consegue nem carregar uns pesos leves sem quebrar as unhas?

O ruído de malas sendo retiradas do chão por Edward fizeram Bella despertar para a realidade. Saber que ele se afastaria dela e iria para a Rússia, uma terra que ela não conhecia, mas que era, na sua visão, um pouco bárbara e muito aquém dos seus padrões de civilidade, deixava-a em pânico. Era tão desolador quanto estar no meio de uma nevasca e não ter um casaco quentinho para despachar o frio que tornava impossível estar ali. Porque ela não gostaria de estar em um mundo sem Edward Masen.

E, como que acordando de uma sessão de hipnose onde tirara conclusões obvias demais para serem dignas de nota, ela desceu o lance que restava de escadas, driblando o seu orgulho, deixando os temores para trás, no segundo pavimento da casa. Seu coração estava à boca quando alcançou o último degrau e os dois homens a contemplaram com dúvida.

- O que aconteceu com você...? – Edward questionou-a petrificado, analisando ao seu rosto vermelho com atenção e aos seus trajes com surpresa. Não era hábito de Bella sair do quarto com roupas de dormir.

Olga iniciou uma exaltada seqüência de frases em russo às quais a Bella estava ignorante, Emmett apenas parcialmente sabedor e Edward esnobava. A russa gesticulava virulentamente, atribuindo à mulher voluntariosa que o chefe tomara para si a culpa por estarem o perturbando naquele momento, e pedia perdão pelos pecados que não acreditava possuir.

- Cale a boca, eu não mandei você falar porra nenhuma! – ele cortou suas explicações inúteis com os dentes rilhados. Voltou-se para Bella com as feições viris suavizando-se instantaneamente. A forma como ela o retribuiu, com os olhos amendoados alargando-se em grandes anéis de chocolate, o jogo de cores que eles orquestravam sobre as pestanas escuras e a pele branca, sem manchas ou máculas, despertaram em Edward uma emoção que o levou a largar a mala pesada sobre o chão. Nem o barulho causado pelo impacto roubaria a sua atenção. Em dois segundos, ele estava atraído pela força gravitacional exercida por ela. – Saiam vocês todos daqui...

Sua voz, anteriormente tão ríspida, saía agora um pouco alquebrada. Olga e Emmett não perderam tempo em obedecê-lo, ansiosos que estavam de não forjar motivos que pudessem trazer a ira do chefe de volta.

Bella o observava com a respiração errante, os braços dispersos nas laterais do corpo, a boca entreaberta, com tantas palavras prontas para sair e nenhuma genuinamente digna de ser dita naquele momento. A pequena sala de entrada de visitantes estava erma e despossuída de outros ruídos.

Enquanto Edward pesava a conveniência e sua aptidão para comentar o quanto Bella estava bonita com aquele cabelo preso e rosto lavado, sem artifícios de cosméticos ou de cascatas de fios brilhantes demais para não roubarem a atenção do seu rosto, ele somente a viu correr em sua direção e fechar os poucos passos que os distanciavam. Com um baque surdo ela atirou-se em seu peito, fazendo-o perder por tempo indeterminado a capacidade da fala.

No momento que ele sentiu em Bella a quentura que apenas a cama e o sono proporcionavam, bem como os odores das cobertas que eles compartilharam, Edward enfrentou a realidade que não conseguiria jamais ser moderado com ela. Fechando os olhos para desfrutá-la melhor, aferrou-a mais ao peito, brindando à ânsia que o corroia de tomar, quando ainda era tempo, do máximo possível que ela poderia oferecer.

Sem perder qualquer detalhe dela, Edward apoiou-a na tarefa de escalar seu corpo grande como um animalzinho diminuto que subia em uma árvore frondosa, escorando-a pelas coxas. Não sabia exatamente o que ela pretendia, mas aceitou o que estivesse por vir, procurando se preocupar o mínimo possível com os passos seguintes.

Sendo recolhido por seus braços, que rodeavam seu pescoço, Edward soergueu as pernas de Bella de maneira que se enroscassem em sua cintura. Com o rosto dela escondido no vão do seu pescoço, ele ouviu os ruídos que o deixaram aflito.

- Hei, amor. O que é isso, você está chorando? – exigiu saber, cuidadoso.

Bella abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando negar sua fraqueza, mas ele não seria enganado. Espremeu-a contra si, ao menos o máximo que poderia sem esmagá-la. Vulnerável e procurando esconder de Edward suas lágrimas, a moça afundou mais o nariz no colarinho da camisa esportiva do amante, deixando-o sem alternativas. Suspirando, ele decidiu que, por mais preocupado com o horário do vôo comercial que estivesse, não poderia deixá-la naquele estado. Calmamente, para não amedrontá-la, ele guiou com ela no colo através dos corredores que levariam até a sala do piano.

Abriu com o pé a porta e fechou-a com as costas, nunca sem deixar de sustentá-la. Edward espiou brevemente os tímidos raios solares de final de verão que irradiavam luz nos cabelos castanhos de Bella.

- Você está me esmagando – ele fingiu mágoa. Contudo, perceber que ele tomara nota de sua aflição a levaram a fortificar mais a pressão das mãos em seu colarinho.

No sofá vitoriano que existia na sala de música, Edward apoiou o joelho e deitou Bella diligentemente. Contrariando a própria vontade, livrou-se das amarras que eram seus braços e buscou encará-la. Ela não retribuiu na mesma moeda, mesmo que não conseguisse mais ocultar o queixo trêmulo e as lágrimas que lhe desciam copiosas.

- Você está se sentindo bem? É o enjôo matinal novamente? – ela negou veementemente com a cabeça. – Então você está sentindo dor? – ele escorregou a mão para a barriga dela. – É aqui?

- Não! – ela refutou a assertiva com desespero. Edward segurou sem rosto e havia determinação no ato.

- O que você quer, pelo amor de Deus?

Bella abriu a boca para falar, sem qualquer argumento conveniente daquela vez. Ela gostaria muito de falar, porém nada parecia digno de ser sonorizado. Sem se dar conta, ela engolia as lágrimas traidoras e estudava a forma como a atenção de Edward escorria com facilidade entre seus olhos e seus lábios. E aquilo a fazia produzir novas torrentes, porque sofria antecipadamente apenas em pensar no quanto sentiria falta dos modos indiscretos dele.

Sem intimidar-se, Edward explorou a pele de sua barriga com uma curiosidade inocente. Havia muito pouco de diferente por enquanto, mas um ato tão pequeno quanto aquele o fazia mais próximo da mulher a quem estivera tão distante ultimamente.

- Onde é que dói? – ele questionou mais rouco do que pretendia, e, acanhado, pigarreou. – O que eu posso fazer para parar de doer? O que te faz falta?

Sem muitas alternativas, porque se permanecer era desconcertante, e se sair era impensável, Bella sentiu o rastro da mão possante de Edward espalmando seu alto ventre, e depois cair para áreas mais baixas. Envergonhada por causa da vulnerabilidade óbvia nos pelos eriçados, ela fechou os olhos com força, permitindo que as últimas lágrimas escorressem no sofá forrado por brocado.

Por mais espremido no horário para um vôo comercial que estivesse, Edward não pretendia abreviar o momento ou cortar etapas. Estudando-a atentamente, ele compreendeu, tornando palavras completamente inúteis, qual era a verdadeira necessidade de Bella naquele momento. Não existia médicos ou remédios naquela equação, em fato nem Emmett e os homens da Máfia que o esperavam pacientemente do lado de fora importavam. Conforme ele descia as mãos pelo abdome macio, sorriu pequeno diante da maneira como o corpo daquela criatura que todas as células do corpo viril reivindicavam como _sua_ se preparava para abrigá-lo, no antigo misto de aceitação e glorificação que apenas as mulheres plenas provavam.

Embora Bella nada falasse além dos suspiros sublimes que superlotavam a sala, Edward consensualmente afastou suas pernas com o joelho e escondeu o rosto em sua clavícula.

- É sempre o que você quer mesmo – ele exalou com derrota. – Sempre foi assim, desde o primeiro dia. Você veio para mim porque quis, foi embora na hora que bem entendeu, depois voltou porque assim humilharia ao seu pai de merda. Você não quer o que eu coloquei aqui dentro, mas é uma situação temporária, porque depois você poderá arbitrar novamente. Mas o que vamos fazer, trepar? – ele questionou ironicamente e com um quê de desgosto, percebendo-a retesar em seguida. – Não precisa voltar a fechar as pernas, eu não posso engravidá-la novamente. Ao menos não por enquanto.

- Senhor Masen, não precisa ser tão... – Bella não completou a frase, pois o choque não a permitiria ir tão longe. Embora estivesse habituada, mesmo que não vacinada contra os efeitos colaterais, às artimanhas de Edward para fazê-la relaxar quando algo saía de errado para ela, nunca se tornaria rotina a invasão não consentida aos recantos mais íntimos. Aquela exploração era tão espontânea, que ela quase acreditava que estivesse na obrigação de aceitá-la.

Ela gostaria de gritar, mesmo que não estivesse certa que seria de protesto, porém a mão dominadora tapou sua boca antes que qualquer ruído acima do tolerável lhe escapasse. Primeiro ela alargou os olhos, aflita com o gesto brusco, mas não demorou muito para que fosse dragada de uma vez por todas pela sensação que os dedos exigentes lhe ofereciam. Há meses que ele não a tocava tão intimamente, mesmo que tenham existido algumas tréguas neste tempo. Porém, em todas as vezes, Edward sem nenhum pudor ou melancolia tratara de aliviar a si mesmo, e ela se portara mais como uma hospedeira passiva de sua volúpia que parte contemplada. Naquele momento, era diferente. A maneira como ele se prostrava para ela, distendendo sua pélvis para encaixar-se nela, a liberdade como ele rejeitava sua recatada roupa íntima para simplesmente enfronhar-se em seus recantos, faziam-na saber que o protagonista naquela oportunidade não era mais ele.

E deixando a cabeça tombar, Bella contraiu-se e relaxou em seus dedos. Puxou o ar pelo nariz quando o sentiu afundar-se mais, um som ruidoso, que seria pior ainda se a boca dela estivesse livre. Após Edward efetuar o primeiro movimento de copula simulada com a mão, sua amante o observou com uma grande interrogação tatuada no rosto. Mesmo que o mais aceitável fosse que ele estivesse exultante por vê-la cedendo, a vitória nas feições do mafioso não era mais latente que a contemplação carnal. Sua expressão era extasiada, maravilhada e quiçá doentia, e presenciá-la, se era lisonjeador, também era apavorante. Por meio segundo, ela realizou que estava debaixo de um perigoso elemento do submundo, que, com a mesma mão que pressionava sua boca, poderia facilmente partir seu pescoço. Contudo, tais pensamentos esvaíram-se tão logo um polegar de Edward passou a tesar seu clitóris, e, conseqüentemente, seu discernimento.

A moça não se importava que Edward estivesse, mais uma vez, com total poder sobre sua vida. Ela desconfiava que a forma como ele a olhava, com um brilho feroz, que jamais mitigaria a crueldade do seu semblante, não fosse a maneira _mais saudável_ para um homem enxergar sua amada. Porém, ela nunca tentara transformar Edward na opção correta, nem em sua vã imaginação. Rendida sem nunca tentar rebelar-se, Bella apertou a almofada com as mãos nervosas, procurando encorajamento para enfrentar de peito aberto o que se apresentava naquele momento: dedos intercalados que a desbravavam sem piedade, os olhos esmeralda que a enfrentavam com um frenesi desvairado, o cheiro da loção pós-barba, que se há algumas semanas a deixava enjoada, agora despertavam o lado mais irracional dela. E tudo o que ela podia fazer, então, era contemplar Edward, Edward e sua paixão arrebatadora que a faziam se sentir pequena, Edward e o desejo que a deixava fraca diante da perspectiva de sucumbir, e forte porque, orquestrada por ele, ela nunca fora tão mulher.

O orgasmo viria para a aristocrata tão fácil quanto nenhum outro. Em menos de dois minutos, seu corpo se renderia às pequenas fagulhas que, por serem múltiplas, culminariam em uma explosão de proporções de cunho catastrófico, se não tão gloriosa. Bella mordeu a mão que a aprisionava como mordaça, mas Edward não reclamou da dor. Para evitar os gritos femininos que seriam constrangedores demais em uma casa cheia, ele cercou os limites para não esganá-la, com o simples intuito de mantê-la calada. Soltou sua boca apenas quando percebeu sua respiração errante, mas não muito barulhenta, decidindo também que era chegado o momento de distrair-se. Ele era um adulto com boas capacidades físicas, e não trabalharia para refrear o animal indômito que poderia ser olhar demais para os lábios macios e intumescidos de Bella, ou muito menos para seus olhos úmidos contornados pelas pestanas longas, muito mais convenientes a uma boneca parisiense erótica demais para o seu próprio bem.

Procurando desencontrar-se, fugindo de si para achar-se, Edward repousou a cabeça no vale dos seios da prisioneira que o mantinha dominado. Sua respiração estava quase tão errática quanto a dela, e ele – oh! – não tinha os mesmos pretextos para apaziguar-se. Bella estava imóvel, suscetível a qualquer sorte que lhe fosse imposta, mas não deveria ser daquele modo.

Envergonhado por ainda conseguir fantasiar com as melhores maneiras de desajeitadamente, após tempos de distanciamento, tomar a mulher que fizera de tantos modos sua sobre o insignificante sofá da sala de música, o mafioso retirou os dedos de dentro dela. Estavam viscosos, como seria esperado após a violência do arrebatamento que eles proporcionaram.

Bella lustrou a garganta.

- Não há como o senhor esperar um pouco mais para a viagem? – ela perguntou incerta, em voz baixa.

Edward farejou seus seios por cima do pijama, meneando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Dói em mim – ele confessou com rouquidão.

Detestava reivindicar de estar com Bella no momento em que ela começava a andar em sua direção, contudo as obrigações eram mais importantes então. Se deitar as mãos em Eleazar Denali ainda era missão impossível, ele deveria ao menos conferir motivos ao ex-sogro para temer o simples pensamento dirigido a Bella. O âmago revoltado do mafioso exigia aquilo.

E, porque se sentia terrivelmente cruel por negar algo a ela, Edward subiu a mão para lhe acarinhar o pescoço. Emergiu a cabeça dos seios delicados e tentou buscar-lhe a boca, porém a arredia moça terminou por ocultá-la, mortalmente caprichosa porque algo pretendido lhe fora negado. Ela teria esperneado e exigido que ele a soltasse, isto se o mafioso não se aferrasse ao seu corpo com obstinação, para não deixá-la ir embora por ora.

Irritada e com os movimentos limitados, Bella buscou o bíceps de Edward para tentar inutilmente enfraquecê-lo. Divertindo-se pela fúria que até o gatinho sobrevivente da ninhada de Maria encenaria melhor, Edward desceu a boca até o pescoço dela, para a área em que os dedos untados do líquido do prazer feminino sujara, e chupou seus rastros com avidez. Ela não demorou muito tempo a compreender o que ele estava fazendo, e a surpresa pelo inusitado da situação a fez retesar.

Ele sugava os despojos do prazer de sua amante com avidez, e mesmo constrangida, ela contorceu o pescoço para receber melhor ao agrado. Lambendo-a, beijando-a e mordendo-a em um único ato, ela não sabia como um ato tão grosseiro mal conseguia tocá-la. Bella podia senti-lo ali, fazendo exatamente o que ela imaginava, porque a sugestão da barba recém-feita fustigando-a não permitiria que ela fosse enganada, e se haveria algo que reconheceria de Edward pelo que lhe restava de vida, além do odor de testosterona, eram os lábios. Ela os sentira em todas as partes do corpo, em diferentes lugares e nas mais inusitadas ocasiões.

- Agora eu preciso ir. Pense para onde vamos fugir depois que eu voltar – ele afagou com o nariz o mesmo pescoço que antes bulira.

Embora ainda estivesse aérea pelas sensações que ele lhe brindara, seu orgulho ainda era maior.

- Eu... eu... eu... estou voltando com as aulas...

- Três dias. Três dias da sua vida é o que quero. Apenas eu e você. Na porra de alguma parte perdida do mundo – o mafioso pontuou, levantando-se do sofá à contragosto, por sinal.

- Não é assim tão simples... – Bella murmurou.

- É muito simples, especialmente para um futuro divorciado como eu. Mesmo que você ache "divorciados muito deselegantes", eles podem raptar uma mulher bonita.

Edward era tão relaxado ao atestar aquilo, que Bella não pôde evitar aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida. Depois de pôr o pijama em ordem sob o olhar atento dele, permitiu que fosse puxada para cima e amparasse nos braços férreos. Foi beijada no topo da cabeça e, quanto ele levantou seu rosto para analisá-lo, deixou translúcidas dúvidas impossíveis de serem articuladas.

- Você...

- Eu não vou escapar, senhor Masen.

Ele abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, insatisfeito que houvesse tanto a ser dito, mas que, no fim, o que mais ansiava rogar era exatamente que ela não fosse embora. E naquele estado de espírito, caminhou de mãos atadas a Bella para além da sala, decepcionado com si próprio por fazer-se tão vulnerável nas mãos de uma mulher. Trouxe-a para perto com um toque no cóccix e despediu-se dela na porta de casa com um diligente beijo na bochecha, que seria mais caloroso se ela não houvesse voltado o rosto na direção contrária. Porém, aos olhos dos homens de negro que serviam à Máfia Russa, estava mais do que claro: o chefe tinha muitos motivos para apressar a volta para casa daquela vez.

* * *

Embora conhecesse um bom punhado do mundo, Charles Swan não poderia ser considerado um cosmopolita. Rejeitando dilemas morais, ele acreditava que a linha que dividia o mundo entre mundo rico e mundo pobre era muito mais que imaginária, porque representava, antes, a boa e a má cultura. A compreensão do barão do mundo como um todo não o fazia relativizar, tampouco tentar compreender, que existiam culturas múltiplas, que não se excluíam. E porque acreditava que a sua era superior às demais, ele preferia perder o seu tempo livre nas visitas aos países do Oriente Médio dentro de um quarto de hotel, sozinho com os seus livros. Ou melhor, não completamente sozinho. Se ele saísse daquela varanda, onde podia ver a noite do Cairo completamente iluminada pelas luzes artificiais, e entrasse no apartamento do hotel cinco estrelas, encontraria uma das funcionárias de sua comitiva oficial seminua na imensa cama, esfregando-se nos lençóis enquanto assistia a um filme erótico. Pensando nela, Charlie somente se lamentava a degradação da atual juventude.

Estafado que, mesmo na visão panorâmica, o Cairo não tivesse nada além das reminiscências de civilizações passadas para apresentar, ele terminou por entrar no quarto. Vestia um robe de chambre cor canela e levava os cabelos castanhos penteados impecavelmente, de igual elegância à barba aparada. Encontrando a despojada Jessica Stanley pouco coberta pela camisola vermelha, muito vidrada na exótica película em que um único homem entrava e saía de sete mulheres diferentes e três mulas, Charlie apenas ruminou o arrependimento por tê-la levado na viagem.

- Quando nós vamos jantar? – ela perguntou, sem retirar os olhos caídos da patética cena que tanto lhe despertava a curiosidade.

- Peça para você, senhorita Stanley – ele esnobou-a, retirando o celular de cima da cômoda. – Não pretendo jantar agora, ainda tenho muito que fazer antes de dormir. E não, nenhuma das minhas atividades inclui a senhorita.

Dando-lhe as costas e ignorando seus protestos amuados, porque não era mais tolerante com mulheres rejeitadas do que era com o mundo ao seu entorno, Charlie Swan entrou na sala de refeições que fazia as vezes de escritório. Tomou o celular e conectou-se com Londres.

- Eu quero a interdição sobre Isabella o quanto antes – exigiu ao advogado. – Você não deve ter dificuldade para impetrar a ação, não com todos os elementos que temos. Minha filha é emocionalmente inválida desde o nascimento, e o seu estado piorou desde que meu filho mais jovem partiu deste mundo. Que outra explicação melhor temos para elucidar o porquê Isabella abandonou seu lar e seus pais para se tornar concubina de um criminoso cruel? – sentado na poltrona decorada à exuberância marroquina, Charlie demonstrava uma frieza e calma tal, que não deixava de chocar ao jurista do outro lado da linha. – Quero que ela retorne ao seio familiar o quanto antes, para que sua filha nasça no meio de gente decente e não tenha maus exemplos.

Engolindo protestos contra a lerdeza mental do advogado, que tentava argumentar que tal ação não era mais usual desde a emancipação da mulher no século passado, Charlie continuou a elucidar:

- Você já pediu um parecer médico a respeito de Isabella, o juiz há de conceder. Compre o especialista nomeado para o caso, se for preciso, e não será difícil se ele abordar a difícil relação de Isabella com irmãos incompetentes e filhotes de gato afogados – o barão resvalou em uma risadinha vil.

Após encerrar a ligação, Charlie pestanejou acerca dos últimos acontecimentos, enquanto rolava com o aparelho na mão. A vida nunca fora fácil para ele. Aquela entidade superior que chamavam de "Deus" o fizera nascer como segundo filho em uma família nobre, o que seria cobiçável para um homem medíocre, com tendências para os vícios, mulheres, whisky e rugby. Alguém como Alexander, que por infelicidade, fora o primeiro, um primogênito com mentalidade de segundo filho. Ele merecera o muito bem aplicado trágico destino, o barão acreditava, mesmo que não encarasse a si mesmo como cruel. Gostava de Alexander. Mas o mundo era dominado pelos fortes, pessoas como ele, Eleazar Denali, Edward Masen, Isabella Marie e certamente a criança que viria desses dois últimos.

Uma criança com um sangue nobre enfraquecido, de fato, mas ainda assim com boa genética. E muito, mas muito rica, como sequer ele, oriundo de uma família secular, fora, ou tampouco seus filhos. E ele precisava ser um bom avô, correto?

Afirmando ao seu íntimo que era justíssimo como agia, procurou na memória do smarphone _android_ um outro número de celular. Enquanto aguardava ser atendido, preparava-se para tornar o seu inglês, naturalmente pedante, o mais claro possível. Arrependia-se também por na juventude, quando a aptidão para aprender novas línguas é maleável como mel romeno no pão quente, não ter feito questão de aprender russo.

* * *

Se havia algo que não poderiam jamais acusar Isabella Swan, era que não procurava superar-se. Era bem verdade que não conseguira passar mais de dois dias com Renée na residência campestre de Ludlow, porém se mantivera sob controle, participara de eventos da sociedade local, visitara uma instituição que auxiliava meninos órfãos e também dispensara algum tempo para dialogar com a mãe. Não se aventuravam para além de assuntos neutros, e Renée também era conscienciosa o suficiente para não abordar planos mais duradouros que os meses indispensáveis à gestação.

Estudando clinicamente a paciente que mais lhe trouxera dinheiro em décadas de profissão, a Sra. Weber questionou até que degrau da escada Bella poderia alcançar. Acariciando calmamente o gato negro que fora companhia indispensável nas últimas sessões, ela parecia quase serena, mas a psicanalista não se deixaria enganar. A herdeira do baronato de Birmingham detinha um incrível controle inclusive sobre situações adversas. Como um jogador de pocker, ela blefava, brincava com as emoções do interlocutor e lançava as cartas. Ou melhor, Bella _ditava_ as cartas que eram esparramadas na mesa. Mulheres como ela foram condicionadas a demonstrar muito pouco do que sentiam, e Martha Weber, espremendo os olhos por trás dos óculos estampados com as cores do arco-íris, ainda desconhecia a profundidade exata do seu interior. Tudo o que a psicanalista lhe conferiria sem titubear era a ambição desmedida e um estranho tipo de fidelidade.

Fidelidade a memória infame de Alec Swan. Fidelidade a Edward Masen. Fidelidade fora do comum inclusive a Charles Swan.

- Qual foi a primeira vez que você desafiou ao seu pai? – a Sra. Weber perguntou.

Bella observou-a de soslaio por uma fração de segundo, mantendo os dedos ornamentados por jóias de valor, por sinal convenientes na medida para a hora do dia, sobre os pelos aveludados do felino manso. Embora se esforçasse para atingir às expectativas daqueles que a rodeavam naquelas horas de psicanálise, era difícil desligar-se das outras questões que a absorviam. Por exemplo, a relutância de Edward em atender às suas ligações a empurrava muito mais além que o deslindamento de seu desarranjo familiar.

- Minha vida com Charlie não era das mais tranqüilas – ela assumiu, rememorando das exigências da infância e da insensibilidade paterna agudizada na adolescência. – Se for analisar a fundo, nunca vivemos em harmonia.

Martha Weber empertigou-se para frente, procurando enxergar aquela mulher elegante para além das roupas exclusivas de estilistas e todo o fausto que emanava de alguém que fora amparada por lençóis dourados tão logo veio ao mundo.

- Qual foi a sua primeira manifestação concreta contra a suposta harmonia que cercava a relação de pai e filha que vocês encenavam? – a psicanalista lancetou tão certeira, que Bella foi obrigada a retribuir-lhe o olhar interessado. – Até que você resolvesse abandonar a casa paterna e ir morar junto ao homem que não convinha ao seu pai, muito aconteceu.

Bella lançou-lhe farpas de estranhamento. Martha Weber nunca esmorecia na ansiedade de arrancar confissões constrangedoras dela, as quais acreditava ser capaz de extrair como um tumor maligno. E quando sua arrogante paciente fixou o olhar em um ponto além, atingindo tempos distantes como uma eternidade, ela compreendeu que Edward Masen estaria muito satisfeito com seu trabalho, e que talvez a pós-graduação do terceiro neto estivesse mesmo garantida, no final das contas.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Cinco anos antes..._

_Pais permanentemente ocupados – e demasiadamente públicos – como o barão de Birmingham era, não costumavam surgir todos os dias em St. George School. Ou melhor, eram raros os poderosos e nobilíssimos pais que apareciam na escola feminina favorita da nobreza britânica em ocasiões diferentes que a inscrição das filhas no primeiro ano escolar e a formatura das mesmas, sete anos depois. Porém, Charles Swan foi um pouco além disso. E em uma das vezes em que fora buscar Bella pelo braço no colégio interno, poucos dias antes do término de todos os afazeres escolares, exigiu que ela interrompesse o processo de recolher seus pertences e o obedecesse._

_E porque Bella não se enquadrava na categoria dos rebeldes gratuitos, ela satisfez à exigência do pai. Ela foi exatamente como estava, pois conhecia que o tempo, para o barão, era fugidio e valia negociatas no Parlamento, portanto não era o caso de se dar o trabalho de retirar o uniforme._

_Na sala da diretora, uma senhora respeitável que já passara dos setenta anos e levava um sobrenome tão antigo quanto de suas pupilas, Charlie voltou-se logo que ouviu a porta ser aberta._

_- Isabella Marie – ele saudou. – Estou recebendo os cumprimentos da senhora Southampton. Ela está muito satisfeita com o seu desempenho nos exames, assim como eu – levantou-se e foi em sua direção. – Recebi hoje a feliz notícia que Cambridge estaria honrada em recebê-la depois do verão. Estou hoje aqui para irmos conversar com o chanceler da universidade e acertarmos todos os detalhes. Trouxe seu irmão para que ele tenha algumas lições._

_Do outro lado da sala estava Alec, também em seu uniforme de colégio, relaxadamente sentado em uma das poltronas da diretoria, situação que, normalmente, fazia tremer qualquer aluna de St. George. Nenhuma delas gostaria de ser convidada para sentar ali, diante da severa diretora, porém Alec não parecia se importar muito com isso. Piscou indolentemente para a irmã, encorajando-a._

_Eles não tardaram a despedirem-se e a entrar no carro conduzido por motorista, uma vez que Charlie não pretendia se atrasar. No caminho, Alec segurou a mão da irmã no banco traseiro e sussurrou:_

_- Cambridge, hum? Por que eu acho que você não está feliz?_

_Bella, que não responderia, continuou a analisar as paisagens da estrada. Tentava não olhar muito para o irmão, porque seus olhos vermelhos a preocupavam e constrangiam. _

_Charles Swan, um ex-aluno e professor emérito de Christ's College, seria para sempre bem-vindo por um chanceler da renomada universidade inglesa. Bella assistiu-o ser pajeado por todos que ali estavam e ser apontado e distinguido nos halls do prédio da chancelaria, enfeitado por mobílias clássicas e impessoais. Ela ignorou os ruídos baixos que ali imperavam, e aceitou apenas a mão de Alec cobrindo a sua. Sentados na sala de espera, onde aguardavam o chanceler chamá-los, a jovem de dezoito anos observou os modos afáveis de Charlie, que se acercava dos antigos pares acadêmicos e dominava o ambiente em que sobejava. _

_Ela concluiu, não desprovida de admiração, que a atratividade do pai não provinha apenas do dom da oratória. Havia também um carisma pessoal inimaginável para uma pessoa tão arrogante e pernóstica. E, na mesma proporção que seu íntimo enchia-se de orgulho de Charlie, conseguia também alvejá-lo com um ressentimento na mesma proporção. Isabella Swan, em detrimento da pouca idade, podia escrever imensos tratados a respeito do ódio._

_- Você, olhe para mim – Alec, sentado ao lado dela, puxou-lhe o rosto em sua direção. – O que está aprontando?_

_- Meu queixo vai ter marcas amanhã – ela chiou, protestando contra os dedos ásperos que se fechavam em sua tez suave._

_- Temos marcas em outros lugares muito mais permanentes – ele revidou. – Não estou entendendo o circo do papai xerife. Você foi aceita em Cambridge, vai seguir os passos dele, ele me disse. Era para você estar feliz, não era isso que você queria?_

_As dúvidas de Alec não escondiam uma raiz de irreverência. Estava acostumada às indiretas do irmão à sua falta de coragem em insuflar-se contra o pai, mas não deixavam de magoá-la._

_- Eu estou feliz – ela garantiu com uma frieza apavorante, mas nos olhos castanhos, idênticos aos dele, Alec leu sinceridade. – Oh meu querido, não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto estou feliz._

_Como que queimado, o rapaz abandonou seu queixo, mas não quebrou o laço que os unia através do olhar._

_- Quem mais falta para foder com você...? – ele perguntou sibilante, mas a secretaria do chanceler, que emergia de dentro da sala para conduzi-los para dentro, interrompeu o quão mais havia para ser dito._

_Vestindo o esperado sorriso conveniente a uma doce jovem de ares virginais como ela, Bella estendeu a mão para o chanceler de Cambridge, e, ao apreciar sua suavidade, aquele senhor octogenário julgou impossível não acolhê-la e beijá-la. Mesmo enquanto cumprimentava o jovem irmão dela, o chanceler não conseguiu desvincular-se da encantadora presença da pequena ninfa de cabelos escuros e olhos redondos. Charlie não sentiu a menor necessidade de clamar a atenção para a sua presença, embora o mais honrável visitante fosse, na verdade, ele. _

_Por minutos a fio, Bella solicitamente ouviu o chanceler discursar a respeito da maravilha que era estudar em Cambridge, como funcionavam as rotinas estudantis, os métodos de avaliação dos alunos, os antigos graduandos famosos da instituição, sem esquecer, logicamente, do barão de Birmingham, que os encantava com sua presença. O barão trocou amenidades e tributos mútuos com o respeitável senhor, discorreu a honra que fora servir a Cambridge com seus conhecimentos, e o orgulho que sentia pela filha, sua primogênita, seguir os seus passos. _

_Muito tempo depois, quando a família Swan preparava-se para sair, o chanceler dirigiu-se a Bella:_

_- E você, caríssima milady Swan? Como se sente vindo se juntar ao corpo de uma universidade com tantos membros ilustres?_

_Perfilando toda a feminilidade que lhe convinha, a moça juntou as mãos no colo em um gesto humilde, e, simultaneamente, que mostrava que espécie de mulher ela se tornaria um dia._

_- Eu me sentiria honradíssima, não tenho dúvidas, se aceitasse ao convite de Christ's College e viesse para Cambridge – agraciou aos presentes com um sorriso eficiente, nem excessivamente diáfano nem profano. – Também me sentiria honrada se não precisasse declinar do convite de Harvard e Yale, tão gentilmente concedidos nas últimas semanas. Porém, é preciso fazer uma única opção, porque não sou onipresente para estudar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. E a minha opção é Oxford. _

_Surpresa inaugurou-se no ambiente. O chanceler a analisou com atordoamento, a pele clara de bretão tingindo-se de tons vermelhos. Oxford possuía uma rivalidade centenária com Cambridge, de maneira que não existia uma afronta maior para qualquer uma das universidades que ser trocada pela outra. Bella, por outra perspectiva, não parecia balouçar diante do olhar do pai que lhe queimava a bochecha. Ao contrário, em seu semblante havia ainda um sorriso indiferente, para não dizer jocoso._

_O cômodo permaneceu silencioso por muito tempo, até o momento em que Alec, o garoto polidamente mantido apartado do assunto, sacudiu-se por pequenos espasmos. Os tremores, primeiro discretos, transformaram-se paulatinamente em grandes síncopes espalhafatosas, que em pouco tempo se convertiam em gargalhadas estrondosas. Alec não mais se refreava. Pôs as mãos no abdome e extravasou o quão engraçado o assunto lhe parecia, pois, como pensava Charlie, o tolo sempre ria sozinho._

_Mesmo que tentasse empurrá-la para a instituição de ensino que tradicionalmente formara os Swan, o barão aceitaria que sua filha escolhesse qualquer outra universidade ao redor do mundo. Qualquer outra, a exceção de Oxford, a lendária inimiga, e Bella como poucos sabia daquilo._

_Embora ela se mantivesse impassível, possuía noção da imensidão do passo que ousava. Nunca tão abertamente desafiara a autoridade paterna. E, após aquela primeira vez, mais do que ser uma filha rebelde, ela voltaria sua vida para remar na direção contrária navegada por ele._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

De volta para o consultório da psicanalista, Bella relembrou da própria sensação de avisar ao chanceler de Cambridge, diante de Charlie, que preferia Oxford. Fora épica. E enquanto pensava naquele ato de resistência da sua adolescência, ela ouviu os protestos do gatinho, que quase era enforcado pelas mãos férreas que se fechavam ao seu entorno. Assombrada, murmurou pedidos de desculpas torpes e felicitou-se quanto o animal esparramou-se mais em seu colo, uma clara demonstração da inclinação dos seres irracionais ao perdão.

- Mas até você tomar uma atitude dessas, Isabella, muitas situações aconteceram antes – a Sra. Weber dardejou-a com outra verdade avassaladora. – Não é comum que uma menina tão jovenzinha quanto você era ter uma necessidade tão grande de afrontar ao pai. Não é natural.

Bella confrontou-a com expressão de poucos amigos.

- Talvez a senhora esteja querendo saber demais.

A psicanalista respirou fundo e contou até dez. Ninguém a enganara dizendo que o seu trabalho com Isabella Swan seria simples.

- Você está aqui para ser ajudada, o que será impossível se você não _se ajudar_ antes – Martha Weber salientou, e mesmo que o tom didático irritasse mais Bella que a convencesse, ela engoliu os protestos.

Como que por desejo próprio, seus olhos se voltaram para a direção da janela do consultório. Diferentemente da primeira vez em que estivera ali, os pássaros não cantavam lá fora. O dia não estava bonito, mas sim de um acinzentado tipicamente inglês.

- Foi quando Alec tentou suicídio. Pela primeira vez – ela disse em meia-voz, evitando vislumbrar a psicanalista e, consequentemente, encontrar o eco das reprovações que ela dirigia a si própria.

Martha Weber lutou arduamente para que nenhum músculo a delatasse. Ao que lhe constava, a baronesa Renée era a única suicida da família. E à parte do que Bella, com todo o seu espírito ambicioso e voraz, poderia ter feito, a psicanalista se apiedou dela. Ela carregara, por muitos anos, uma carga pesada demais para qualquer indivíduo suportar sozinho, especialmente quando este indivíduo ainda era um adulto inacabado.

- Você quer falar a respeito disso? – a profissional perguntou, ajeitando os óculos de arco-íris.

- Eu tinha dezesseis anos e pensava que estava grávida.

Analisando a maneira com que Bella dera de ombros, Martha adivinhou que não conseguiria ir além naquela sessão, e não poderia ter outras expectativas por enquanto. Nos dez minutos seguintes, engendrara com a moça uma conversa neutra a respeito dos filmes que estavam em exibição, para se surpreender mais uma vez ao descobrir que ela nunca mais estivera em uma sala de cinema desde a infância. Bella, com sua criação e hábitos inusuais, sem dúvidas enfrentava sérios problemas de sociabilidade com as pessoais comuns. Quando a especialista acompanhou a herdeira de Birmingham até a porta e despediu-se dela com um aceno, ainda estava mergulhada em um sem-número de conjecturas e explicações fantásticas que, na última análise, não serviam de elo para o círculo.

Horas mais, observando as gêmeas tirarem fotos com em meio as frésias do jardim no cair da tarde, Bella ainda sentia a ardência das feridas expostas naquele dia. Da janela do escritório, sorriu para Kate, que chamava a sua atenção para as prímulas plantadas por elas duas há alguns meses. Como estímulo, a moça exibiu seu polegar para cima e um elogio com o movimento dos lábios, disfarçando que a amabilidade das meninas não funcionava para distraí-la. Sua atenção estava completamente voltada não nas gêmeas, mas no irmão das mesmas.

Desde que Edward partira para a Rússia, três dias atrás, Bella não conseguira qualquer contato, o que a levava a pensar que ele, propositalmente, procurava voluntariamente a distância. O que ela teria feito de errado? Depois da primeira noite que eles passavam juntos em meses, depois das sensações extremas que ele a arrebatara sem dó, sem maiores considerações, não era justo que ele simplesmente desaparecesse. Era inevitável que ela provasse do gosto amargo da rejeição. E pensar que apenas recebera, sem adulá-lo um mínimo, permitindo que um homem afoito e potente partisse para longe sem o menor agrado, também não a tranqüilizava.

Imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo ou sofrendo era o seu calvário. E era impossível não acreditar que ela não tivesse culpa.

* * *

**"ENTRE A NOBREZA E O CRIME" EM PRÉ-VENDA PELO SITE DA EDITORA... QUE TAL AJUDAR A TIA JANE HERMAN EM SUA AVENTURA LITERÁRIA? #PISCA  
**

**www(.)editoralio(.)com(.)br/livros**

**(tirar os parênteses)**

**Sim, o livro está, por enquanto, disponível para pré-venda apenas no site da Editora Lio. E não, não sei se vai chegar até as livrarias físicas. Agradeço demais a quem adquiri-lo. O trabalho está primoroso. Adicionamos cenas extras, a editora arcou com a melhor revisão e com uma capista que fez um ótimo trabalho! Quem tiver dúvidas, é só entrar em contato com o pessoal da editora pelo site, eles são bem atenciosos.**

**Agora ao capítulo! Eu sempre o termino em uma parte má. hehe. O próximo capítulo se passará em grande parte na Russia, sim, isto é spoiler!**

**E minha nossa, vcs não sabem o quanto ele saiu suado. Minhas aulas na faculdade voltaram, estou trabalhando demais, estive envolvida também nos últimos detalhes para o lançamento do livro. Não respondi nem a metade das reviews carinhosas, mas li todas, e continuo lendo sempre! As reviews continuam valendo bônus, e peço, por favor, para VOCÊS NÃO SE ESQUECEREM DE DEIXAR O EMAIL PARA RECEBER O BÔNUS! No último capítulo vários dos comentantes não deixaram. Deixem segundo o exemplo: bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**Obrigada aos comentantes: sara bezt, Bia Braz (sua linda!), nath-sw (sua fofa! hehe), Tatiane Evans (sua meiga, ex-BBB), Kerima Carvalho (some, mas sempre reaparece), gaabip (sempre aqui!), Marcyafreire (faz vaquinha para comprar o livro, já que a grana está curta!), angel blue cullen (sempre aqui também, obrigaaada!), Bianca Ps (obrigada por estar aqui!), Marilina (está aqui e em todos os cantos! hehehe), polly souto (obrigada pela presença mais uma vez!), Tali (presença cativa também, obrigada!), Tatianne Beward (uma das leitoras mais antigas aqui do Fanfiction!), Tatyperry (sempre muito carinhosa!), Glaucia S (que não cansa de ler a historinha de amor meloso criada pela Jane! hehehe), Janaina (obrigada pela paciência!), Jujubs (Never Gonna Leave This Bed é de matar mesmo! hehe), monicaalexr (obrigada!), Lary Pessi (leitora meio histérica, a gente vê por aqui!). Beijos carinhosos em todas :***

**Para quem quiser falar comigo...**  
**(arroba)jane_herman - Twitter**  
**bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**  
**Curta o livro de "Entre a Nobreza e o Crime" no Facebook! facebook(ponto)com/entreanobrezaeocrime**

**Beijos e obrigada. Até a próxima!**


	14. LIVRO II Capítulo XIX

**Este capítulo está pesado, mas acredito que, quem leu EANEOC até este ponto, não terá problemas com ele. Acho que vocês gostarão, apesar das partes mais sádicas!**

**BOA LEITURA...**

* * *

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Ele não se recordava ao exato quando fora a última vez em que levara um cigarro de nicotina até a boca. Refletindo a respeito, porque ansiava fugir de outros assuntos que deveriam absorvê-lo naquele exato instante, Edward concluiu que o antigo hábito fora deixado para trás na adolescência, quando ainda podia se dar ao luxo de ser inconseqüente e descansado. O que, então, não era mais um caso. Edward Masen, _nee_ Cullen, um homem de vinte e nove que já vira muito mais do mundo que um cidadão médio aos setenta, não era mais a sombra do garoto que fora aos dezessete. Mesmo que não se lamentasse sequer um segundo por aquilo, ele carregava uma carga pesada demais para passar por todos os vales e estradas sem deixá-la cair ao menos vez.

E, por aquilo mesmo, ele pedira um cigarro barato a um traficante menor antes de estar ali. Embora condenasse Bella explicitamente por se deixar seduzir por artifícios tão tolos quanto cigarros e drogas para anestesiar-se, ele próprio não era muito diferente dela naquele momento. Ele anestesiava-se, e de forma pior ainda, porque não lhe constava que uma pessoa tão esnobe quanto Bella ingerisse uma fumaça tão imunda quanto aquela.

- Nós podemos voltar atrás – Emmett avisou. – Isso vai dar merda.

Edward o relanceou impaciente. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. Ele nunca recorrera àquelas drogas para esquecer. Ele se considerava quadrado, à parte de vez por outra sucumbir à um bom charuto de fumaça amadeirada. Nunca provara qualquer droga ilícita, embora muitos esperassem que ele, ao menos, experimentasse o que vendia. Com uma careta, jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou-o com a sola do sapato perfeitamente engraxado.

- O que vai dar merda é se você continuar pensando. Sabe, Emm, ser um intelectual não é o seu forte, eu posso até sentir o cheiro da bosta podre que habita a sua cabeça cozinhando.

Uma vez que já vivera anos demais para servir ao chefe, Emmett recolheu-se e levou consigo todas as réplicas que poderia ter. O dia não estava dos melhores para Edward, que, se não bastava não dormir há quarenta e oito horas, teria de enfrentar aquela atmosfera sem qualquer alívio. Bisbilhotando a maneira como o chefe ainda esmigalhava o cigarro no asfalto cheio de buracos, Emmett não pôde deixar de imaginar o quanto ele estava nervoso. Não era segredo para ninguém a sua separação de corpos de Bella, e não lhe constava que ele procurava _válvulas de escape_ naquele tempo todo.

As mulheres do ambiente não demoraram a rastrear o cheiro das notas de euro escondidas nos paletós dos dois homens, e trataram de abordá-los muito antes de entrarem no recinto. Prostíbulos, em qualquer parte do mundo, não deixavam de ser prostíbulos. E quem sabe o chefe poderia se divertir um pouco antes de dar consecução ao plano?

* * *

Rosalie Hale ainda não acreditava que se encontrava dentro da nada modesta Mercedes que Edward Masen comprara para sua amante, sentada como a madame que nunca fora, sendo conduzida pelo trajeto do seu pequeno apartamento em Londres até a faculdade liberal, onde sonhava estudar. De esguelha, ela bisbilhotou a imagem de Isabella Swan enfiada em um vestido azul-marinho de organza, placidamente ignorando-a sob o pretexto dos óculos escuros. Diferentemente de Rosalie, para ela era natural viver no fausto. Tão natural quanto _ordenar_, mesmo que com delicadeza, que o carro não fosse parado exatamente em frente à instituição, para não obstruir a passagem dos pedestres.

Com o estranhamento da menina crescida no Bronx que era, a loira aceitou a mão que o motorista lhe oferecera, e quando caiu em si, estava legando toda a dianteira a Bella. Assistiu-a cumprimentar a recepcionista com um sorriso afável, mas distante, e acompanhou a trabalhadora lançar um olhar enviesado à bolsa de transporte felino da Coco Chanel que a madame sofisticada levava no braço. Não era surpresa que a recepcionista não a repreendesse por estar com um gato em um ambiente em que não era tolerada a presença de animais. Também apenas seguiu Bella até a sala em que se sentaram diante de uma funcionária baixinha e com traços indianos, a responsável por conferir a documentação indispensável à matrícula naquela faculdade.

- Então a senhorita Hale concluiu seus estudos secundários em um supletivo? – a mulher, com um semblante enfadado por trás dos óculos grandes demais para seu rosto fino, desdenhou. – Lamento em informar, mas não aceitamos alunos oriundos de supletivo. Política da casa.

Porque esperava por aquilo, Rosalie encolheu-se. Os cursos superiores de Londres, ao menos os de boa conceituação, não acolhiam matrículas de alunos que tivessem completado seus estudos em um molde diferente do ensino regular. Quando optou pela comodidade de uma didática mais encurtada e dinâmica, que lhe daria uma maior flexibilidade no horário das aulas, ela ainda não havia despertado ainda para o sonho do curso superior.

- "Política da casa", é o que a senhora me diz – Rosalie arregalou os orbes diante do sarcasmo formal desferido de Bella. – Se é a política da casa, mostre-me o regulamento.

- Existem regras que vão além de regulamentos escritos. Elas existem, estão presentes entre nós, e nos valemos do nosso direito de estarem conosco – a funcionária levantou o queixo, satisfeita consigo mesma por poder corresponder à insolência em igual moeda. – Esta é uma faculdade livre, é particular, temos a prerrogativa de decretarmos o que bem entendemos.

Rosalie contemplou o perfil de Bella implorativamente, constrangida diante daquela situação. Não desejava mais que levantar-se, cumprimentar a mulher de traços exóticos e solicitar seu perdão pela perda de tempo. Porém, não havia um quinhão de derrota na filha do barão de Birmingham.

- Deixa-me chocada a mentalidade do povo britânico, isto porque já ultrapassamos a virada do século XXI – ela testemunhou com arrogância, vasculhando sua bolsa caramelo Hermès. – É inadmissível que, ainda hoje, os descendentes de um povo sofrido e desprovido de suas terras durante séculos enfrentem tais provações.

Ligeiramente confusa, a funcionária voltou a avaliar os documentos de Rosalie Hale, certificando-se de sua nacionalidade americana.

- Os Estados Unidos da América são a maior potência mundial, de forma que não compreendo aonde a senhorita pretende chegar... – apressou-se a alegar, mas algo em seu tom, talvez uma ligeira inflexão acompanhada de sua postura, delatavam que ela não era mais tão destemida assim.

- Não estou falando de uma nação, e sim de um povo. Os judeus. É inacreditável que, mesmo após os suplícios ocorridos durante a Segunda Guerra, eles enfrentem entraves para alcançar ao direito mais elementar do estudo – se sua voz fosse um tecido elástico, ela estaria sendo esticada naquele instante, pois atraíra a atenção dos presentes, funcionários e futuros alunos, ao que se desenrolava. – Hale. Judeus poloneses. Tão duramente perseguidos durante o Holocausto.

- Mas eu não... – Rosalie murmurou, visivelmente aturdida.

- Rose, não é inacreditável que, mesmo décadas após de um genocídio como o do seu povo, uma pessoa lhe negue uma vaga na universidade por conta de uma... _condição étnica_? – Bella contemplou-a dramaticamente.

- Mas em nenhum momento foi dito que a matrícula de sua amiga não era feita pelo fato dela ser judia, senhorita. Este centro estudantil apenas não aceita alunos de supletivos. São as regras.

- São as regras? É mais simples encobrir uma discriminação arraigada no nosso subconsciente e dizer que nada mais é do que "regras que devemos seguir" – Bella voltou-se para ela com uma ferocidade milimetricamente plantada no rosto muito jovem. – Para início de diálogo, regras abrangem a todos os alunos ingressantes, e não alguns específicos. Por que Rosalie Hale esbarra no entrave do diploma de supletivo, se um conhecido que tenho, em igual condição, matriculou-se aqui hoje mesmo?

- Não é possível... – a funcionária sentiu-se perder os argumentos.

- É, sim, muito possível. Seria porque meu conhecido é nativo britânico e Rosalie é descendente de israelitas? Pobrezinha de você, Rose! – Bella deu-lhe dois tapinhas amistosos em umas das mãos, porém não foram suficientes para despertar na loira a real consciência do que ocorria. – Mas não se preocupe, pois o mundo inteiro não é tão ignorante quanto alguns aparentam ser! Você não ficará sem estudar! Nós vamos matriculá-la em outro lugar...!

Assistindo a autocrática moça _mignon_ rebocar sua amiga consideravelmente maior pela mão, a funcionária Deva, constrangida, tratou de interrompê-las no percurso:

- Esperem!

E quando ambas voltaram-se para ela, não sabia como proceder. Porque embora tenha recebido expressas ordens e não pretendesse ignorá-las, conforme nunca fizera em doze anos de trabalho, foi obrigada a reconhecer na mulher loira e de expressão confusa muito de si. Ela sabia muito bem o que era pertencer a uma minoria, uma etnia diferente da dos britânicos, e precisar batalhar três vezes mais que os outros por oportunidades idênticas. Fitou-a com camaradagem e, até mesmo, com carinho. Ambas guardavam muitas semelhanças entre si, mesmo que fisicamente destoantes. Com esforço, Deva trilhou em seu rosto de artista de cinema muitos traços que, não acalentava dúvidas, eram judeus. Como não conseguiu reconhecê-la? A testa ampla, o nariz pronunciado, o queixo bem marcado. Somente bastara Bella pontuar sua origem, que Deva lia em Rosalie todas as características físicas que os entendidos no assunto alegavam ser notadamente israelitas.

- Não permitirei que Rosalie continue aqui e seja ainda mais humilhada – Bella assegurou, mantendo a mão da futura aluna rejeitada entre as suas. – Se esta instituição de ensino não aceita sua matrícula...

- Não! – Deva interrompeu-a, atraindo dois pares de olhos acusatórios para si, o que tornou sua pele morena ainda mais inflamada do que era naturalmente. – Por favor, sentem-se... – ela pediu e, mesmo que a moça de cabelos castanhos e modos de grande dama o fizesse prontamente, sua amiga custou a imitá-la. – Eu não poderia ousar isso, mas levando-se em conta que apenas eu verificarei estes documentos minuciosamente, não acredito que seja muito arriscado. Vamos à matrícula! – ela exclamou, tentando parecer animada, e, com isso, omitindo o próprio lamento pelo mundo ainda ser tão injusto. – A sua pontuação nos exames foi muito boa, Rosalie. Então você pretende cursar Ciência da Computação?

Um pouco mais tarde, após almoçarem em silêncio no apart hotel de Edward em Londres, Rosalie lavou as louças, inflou-se de obstinação e foi ter com Bella no quarto. O aspecto do ambiente mudara muito desde a última vez em que estivera ali, há quase um ano atrás, quando Edward interrompeu uma sessão de sexo a três por não conseguir imaginar a mulher por quem se apaixonara com outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse a sua amante de longa data. O aspecto do ambiente sempre fora predominantemente masculino, e não poderia deixar de ser, com o piso encerado de madeira escura e o papel de parede que combinava tons de cinza e verde musgo. Porém, sobre a estante que antes havia somente discos de vinil, Bella parecia ter esquecido um secador de cabelos, e em cima da mesa que o mafioso usava para trabalho, havia um notebook vermelho-escuro. Isto sem falar na gorducha nécessaire Louis Vuitton aberta sobre o criado-mudo e as delicadas jóias penduradas no abajur, como que esperando serem recolhidas de volta à caixa de veludo.

- Por que você fez isso hoje? – Rosalie perguntou, mas Bella continuou de costas, organizando suas roupas por cor dentro do guarda-roupa. Outra mudança no ambiente. Edward, em anos de relacionamento, nunca sugerira que ela levasse um pertence sequer ao apart hotel, porque aquele sempre fora delimitado como espaço _dele_.

- Acompanhá-la na matrícula da faculdade? Foi você que pediu, lembra? E Esme depois endossou.

- Eu sei disso. Mas por que você disse que sou judia? Eu não sou judia...

- Não é surpresa para mim – pela forma como mexia os ombros, Rosalie adivinhou que a aristocrata estava sorrindo ou com forte tendência a isso.

- Então por quê...?

- Eles não pretendiam acolher a sua matrícula, simples assim – Bella virou-se para ela e em seu semblante existia simples constatação. – E foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava, para ser franca, porque não esperava menos de dez minutos de argumentação. Eu gostaria de um pouco mais de emoção.

Rosalie imaginava que a moça estivesse tentando soar engraçada, mas em sua expressão suave não havia o menor traço de que falava menos do que a sério.

- Como você conseguiu? Eu não entendo... eu não esperava conseguir me matricular na Universidade Livre de Londres, eu comentei isto com Esme, e ela disse que você lidaria bem com isso...

- Rose, escute-me – calmamente, Bella exortou-a. – É natural e muito humano sentirmos piedade. Se o nosso orgulho não nos permite que aceitemos facilmente que o próximo sinta pena de nós, é comum que nos sintamos cúmplices àqueles que sentimos pena, e que nos identifiquemos com eles. Se você compreender esta lógica, será mais simples ainda dar o próximo passo, que é cantar a canção que o outro deseja ouvir – amaciou com as mãos algumas roupas de seda que tinha no colo, mas em sua expressão não havia nada daquela delicadeza que os dedos apenas podiam sentir. – Se você vender àquele que lhe escuta a imagem que ele enxerga de si mesmo, não será difícil dele se permitir fechar os olhos do rosto e enxergar com os olhos da emoção. A pobre funcionária da faculdade precisava se identificar com você de alguma maneira, e para isso ela não necessitaria de mais que uma sugestão para enxergar em você apenas aquilo que eu dizia.

Rosalie ainda não compreendia.

- Ela não era judia. Como poderia se identificar comigo?

- Ela não era judia, mas não era branca, o que é praticamente o mesmo – dando de ombros, Bella tornou-se de costas e prosseguiu com a organização do guarda-roupas.

Analisando sua figura pequena revestida por um quimono grená, Rosalie repensou tudo o que já lhe disseram a respeito da amante do maior mafioso do mundo. Edward, após brigar com Bella certa vez, dissera que ela era uma "ilusionista", que tinha um prazer mórbido de confundir sua mente e lhe plantar idéias que ele não sabia de onde vinham, que convertia completamente o sentido da verdade por aquilo que ela considerasse mais interessante. Dias atrás, quando conversara com Esme e lamentava o fato de não poder ir estudar na universidade que havia escolhido inicialmente, ela lhe lançara um sorriso enigmático e dissera que era uma missão para Bella. Rosalie não compreendera, até então.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou, mas Bella não se virou para aquiescer. Ela também não sabia se o cumprimento era bem-vindo.

Diversos minutos depois, quando Rosalie se cansara de observá-la organizar em silêncio sepulcral, a moça perguntou, valendo-se do tom mais desinteressante possível:

- Se eu fizer uma pergunta, você promete que será sincera?

Surpresa, a loira estacou por um segundo.

- Eu estou te devendo uma – ela salientou, mas arrependeu-se de imediato. Ela vivera tempo demais com Edward para conhecer muitos segredos que, certamente, ele não gostaria que Bella se tornasse ciente.

Encarando-a uma vez mais, Rosalie não esperava que ela estivesse tão corada. Diria que a inabalável aristocrata, que conseguiria convencer pessoas inconvenientes de verdades que não existiam, finalmente fraquejava.

- O senhor Masen... ele... – Bella engoliu a amarga saliva. – Ele quis uma criança, não quis?

- Não sei o que você está querendo dizer – embora soubesse perfeitamente o que a outra pretendia, Rosalie utilizou dúvidas imaginárias para tomar tempo. – Edward _quer_ a filha que vocês esperam e já a ama.

- Ele quis... ele sempre quis – impaciente, a aristocrata massageou a testa. – O senhor Masen me pediu um bebê antes, mas não é sobre isso que estou falando. Estou pretendendo saber se ele planejou a situação que nos encontramos, esta situação medonha!

Observando Bella, que cruzara os dois braços no tórax porque não sabia o que fazer com eles, Rosalie meditou todas as possibilidades. A moça era uma bomba de obstinação quando lhe convinha, e de modo algum subestimaria seus artifícios para arrancar as verdades. Desconfiava que fossem tão infalíveis quanto seus métodos para fazer os outros acreditarem em mentiras.

- Eu não acredito que ele tenha premeditado no sentido "oh, estamos no dia certo e na hora certa, vou seduzi-la para termos um filho" – ela tentou parodiar, mas sua interlocutora não sorria. – Mas é bem verdade que ele não evitou, e quando surgiu a chance, ele pegou. Eu acredito que algumas pessoas com tamanha força de vontade, que quando as oportunidades surgem, elas não permitem que sejam desperdiçadas. Conseguem tudo o que querem no momento certo, porque seus pensamentos atraem oportunidades, e desconfio que Edward seja uma dessas pessoas.

Logo em seguida, Rosalie inventou um subterfúgio para retirar-se rapidamente. Estava translúcido que ela pretendia escapar de novas perguntas, e Bella permitiu que fosse embora. Bem mais tarde, ela ainda refletia a respeito do assunto, das reais parcelas da "força do pensamento" e de esforços concretos que Edward gastara para ter dela o que bem pretendia. Por fim, decidiu-se que não era nada difícil que Edward finalmente houvesse tornado o seu espírito dominador não _para_ ela, mas _contra_ ela. Uma das fábulas que mais a encantara na infância era uma em que o escorpião utiliza o casco de uma tartaruga para transpor um rio, e quando chega à margem, pica o animal que o ajudara com seu ferrão, injetando nele o veneno mortal. Inquirido pela tartaruga moribunda o porquê praticara tal vilania quando ela apenas o havia auxiliado, ele lhe responde somente que era de sua natureza.

Bella certamente nada fizera para lesar Edward, porém ele não seria mais bondoso com ela por conta disso. Como ele dizia constantemente, nunca enganara ninguém dizendo que jogava limpo.

Após despedir-se de Rosalie no final da tarde, ela contou com a ajuda de Leah para preparar o jantar de ambas. Não pretendia comer fora e também não gostaria de arriscar as habilidades culinárias de sua guarda-costas. Depois de dividirem a mesma mesa, Leah, recordando-se subitamente, avisou-a:

- Chegou um envelope para a senhorita. Eu entranhei, mas apalpei e me certifiquei de que o conteúdo é inofensivo.

Bella também estranhava, mas agradeceu-a pela diligência. Até mesmo Edward raramente recebia correspondências endereçadas àquele apartamento. Quando se retirou para o quarto à noite, avistou o envelope referenciado por Leah sobre a cabeceira, contudo a urgência por um banho de banheira era mais urgente que a curiosidade de conferi-lo. Caiu nas águas misturada à sais marinhos e óleo de malaleuca, permanecendo uma hora inteira envolta nelas, inspirando o suave olor que rescendia dali.

Vestiu um macio pijama de flanela e ligou para Renée, apenas para perguntar se ela estava bem. A mãe comentou que continuava em Ludlow e ela aprovou, porque quanto mais distante ela estivesse de Birmingham, menos sob a influência de Charlie estaria.

A moça relembrou do envelope de papel pardo somente quando voltou a vê-lo de relance, quase pronta para deitar-se. Pegou-o nas mãos e colocou-o contra a luz fraca do abajur, notando que o seu conteúdo era múltiplo e de formato retangular, possivelmente fotos. Girou-o e constatou a ausência de remetente, detalhe que a deixou intrigada, mas não tanto quanto o traçado da caligrafia. Seu nome e endereço eram informados por uma letra feminina e incerta, como acontecia quando a pessoa que escrevia não estava ambientada ao alfabeto ocidental.

* * *

Era impossível a Edward não comparar a iniciativa daquelas mulheres à de um enxame de abelhas disposto a devorar um torrão de açúcar. Mesmo que ele amasse as mulheres e fosse gentil com elas na maior parte do tempo, não era agradável vê-las enfiar suas mãos condicionadas aos mais plurais tipos de traquinagens em seu paletó, em um misto de sedução e tentativa de extorsão. Emmett aparentava mais contrariedade que ele, porque nunca fora um homem de prostitutas.

Apesar de estarem fora do perímetro urbano da grande Moscou, encontravam-se naquela que seria a maior casa de prostituição da Rússia. Seu sucesso se devia em especial às atividades correlatas do estabelecimento, que não apenas reunia entretenimento sexual em seus seis andares, como também um cassino, um depósito clandestino de bebidas e ponto de vendas de drogas – porém, poucos sabiam que todas as atividades ilegais, de fato, encobriam a verdadeira pérola do lugar, que era um laboratório de refino de cocaína no subsolo. Edward conhecia isso, é lógico. Porém não era pela cocaína que ali estava.

Mesmo que a aparência externa fosse rude, por dentro o lugar não devia muito às melhores casas de massagem do mundo – isto é, quando se falava de _entretenimento_ que não perdia aquela pitada de frivolidade que Edward considerava tão interessante. Ele conhecera casas de prostituição muito sofisticadas no decorrer dos anos, algumas das quais as mulheres desfilavam para a sua apreciação em uma passarela, outras em que ele podia escolhê-las através de um catálogo eletrônico, não muito diferente de lojas virtuais. Entretanto, nada para ele exercia um apelo tão grande quanto vê-las dançando sensualmente em uma barra de metal ou entretendo seus convidados, enquanto estes bebiam. Ele se considerava um homem à moda antiga por conta disto.

E, embora o ambiente fosse moderno, claro, com uma escada encaracolada que levava desde o primeiro andar até a clarabóia, os móveis pomposos compostos por cores luxuriantes, hoje imitando tema de safári, e luzes baixas brilhassem para fazer as mercadorias mais apetitosas, ele ainda guardava muito dos antigos bordeis.

Livrando-se educadamente de uma mão pintada de esmalte vermelho que enrodilhava seu colarinho, Edward vistoriou o local e procurou alguém que estivesse em postura de comando. Aqueles empreendimentos eram controlados por homens, em geral grandes traficantes, que deixavam como testas de ferro mulheres experientes, mas não maduras, com grande vivência na prostituição. Estas eram as cafetinas. Porém, ele sabia, dificilmente ele teria a sorte de encontrá-la no salão em pleno horário de expediente. Cafetinas geralmente lançavam mão de uma intermediária para gerir possíveis conflitos ocasionados por bebedeiras ou inadimplência, algo semelhante a uma gerente.

Procurando não despertar atenção, Edward seguiu para a área do bar, onde uma garçonete com os seios siliconados expostos preparava um drink fluorescente. Pelo cheiro, tratava-se de vodka misturada com outros coquetéis, como todas as bebidas russas. Perdoando-se por ser impossível não olhá-los para aqueles peitos empinados, em virtude da dimensão dos mesmos, ele quase cedeu à tentação de espetá-los com a abotoadura da sua camisa e verificar se a mulher não sairia voando pelo lugar como uma bexiga recém-espetada.

- Hei, você – ele chamou-a em russo. – Está calor aqui, não?

Edward sorriu malignamente, sabendo de antemão que ela escutava aquela pergunta mais vezes ao dia do que poderia recordar.

- Hoje é um dia quente. Tomei três banhos hoje, e estou quase indo tomar o quarto – empurrando completamente os seios em sua direção, ela serviu-o com a bebida que preparara.

- Isto é um convite? – ele inclinou-se em sua direção, tomando cuidado para não encostá-la.

- Apenas se você estiver disposto a pagar por ele.

Procurando mostrar-se receptivo, Edward anuiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- É um convite tentador passar a minha noite com você. Quem sabe um pouco mais tarde, se você estiver disponível? – enroscou dois dedos nos cabelos platinados daquela que farejava ser a chefe em exercício do lugar. – Mas eu preciso mesmo é falar com quem manda em todas vocês. Não me recordo o nome dela...

- _Ninotchka_ está muito ocupada hoje – ela apressou-se em dizer, ressentida. – E estará assim pela semana inteira.

Edward conhecia bastante bem da inveja feminina para se espantar com ela.

- Ora, para mim ela não está ocupada, gostosa – a mão que antes estava nos fios loiros, escorreu pela clavícula, lançando na profissional do sexo verdadeiras trilhas de luxúria. – Fale que sou eu. Familiar de Denali.

Dizendo aquilo, o mafioso torcia pela primeira vez se congratulou pelo seu rosto não ser tão conhecido na Rússia. Esperava, aliás, que ela ou qualquer outra não imaginasse ser ele o marido que abandonara a filha de Eleazar Denali. Edward lançara as melhores cartas que dispunha na mesa e esperava que seu ex-sogro não estivesse com um _full house_ melhor que o dele.

- Você não se parece com um familiar de Denali...

- O papa precisa se parecer com Cristo para ser o herdeiro dele? – Edward troçou e esbanjou a auto-confiança que não possuía no momento. – Chame sua chefe agora. Depois conversamos sobre outros assuntos interessantes.

A prostituta o espiou por um momento, e depois de lamber os lábios lambuzados por um batom de glitter, disparou para o andar de cima. O mafioso imaginou que impusera respeito, porque não havia apenas sedução na forma como ela o bisbilhotou por cima do ombro, como também um temor que a deixava cega demais para não fornecer atenção aos clientes em potencial faziam de tudo para chamá-la.

- Não me diga que é a sua foda da noite? – Emmett aproximou-se dele. Finalmente se desvencilhara da ruiva vestida de _cow girl_ que o perseguia desde que entrara.

- Foda? – Edward franziu o cenho na direção do drink que a loira havia deixado sobre a bancada, sem intenção de bebê-lo. – Se é para botar o meu pau em algum lugar, que seja na boceta que tenho em casa, que é toda complicada, mas ao menos não tem doença.

Emmett abafou uma resposta à altura, mas não precisaria dissimular seu descontentamento por muito tempo. Em poucos minutos, uma mulher alta desceria majestosamente as escadas encaracoladas, esvoaçando o tecido vaporoso de sua camisola vermelha e decotada. Ela parecia se movimentar de acordo com a batida da música do ambiente, que era, por incrível que fosse, um _hip-hop_ muito americano. Não houve um homem no recinto que não acompanhasse com olhos gulosos a imagem de Ninotchka, a morena cor de ébano, emergir do leito imperial do qual saía apenas em ocasiões muito especiais.

E naquele momento, então, Edward compreendeu o diferencial do lugar. Jogando sinuca com um homem já entrado na terceira idade, com aspecto de grande magnata, havia uma sapeca oriental que, segundo ele mesmo verificara, mostrava que estava sem calcinha a cada vez que se inclinava. Eleazar conseguira sucesso naquele negócio porque não trabalhava apenas com _borcsh*_, mas também com _sashimi_ e feijoada.

_*Típica sopa de beterraba russa._

- Você é o filho de Denali, rapaz? – Ninotchka perguntou, com uma voz dura demais para a sinuosidade do seu caminhar. Ela falava muito bem o russo, mesmo que deixando pronunciado que não era sua língua-mãe.

- Um sobrinho, mais exatamente – Edward analisou-a através dos cílios, deliberadamente deixando seus olhos caírem nos robustos e muitos naturais seios que a camisola deixava à mostra. – Onde podemos conversar, _Nina_?

Se sua pele não contivesse tanta melanina, ela teria corado diante do tom acariciante daquela voz robusta, que a chamava pelo seu nome, não pelo apelido. Em anos de profissão, poucos se sentiram tão a vontade para aquela intimidade. E quando ela voltou-se de costas, não sem antes lançar-lhe um sorrisinho matreiro, Edward soube que era questão de tempo para ter dela o que pretendia.

- Acompanhe-me.

E ele não a desobedeceria. Analiticamente estudou seu rebolado durante todo o percurso até o quarto, o modo como subia os degraus da escada, a forma como entrara no elevador revestido por uma tapeçaria turca, que, se não fossem os olhos tão treinados do mafioso, quase poderiam se passar por originais. Sendo apresentado aos aposentados daquela meretriz, uma das mais conhecidas de toda Moscou, ele não perdeu a ironia de que mulheres como ela, quando conseguiam algum estrelato, sempre incorressem no espalhafato. Se os tapetes do elevador não passavam de falsificações, o quarto dela era revestido da mais pura seda escarlate, que descia através dos tetos, ondulavam-se nas janelas, cobriam a cama em formato de coração flamejante. Foi ali que ela, _Ninotchka_, deitou-se sensualmente, deixando a fenda da camisola mostrar àquele homem muito da sua pele de ébano. Contorcendo-se ali, simulando refestelar-se na pureza daquele tecido, ela contemplava suas melhores expressões de volúpia no espelho do teto.

- Não me diga que veio trazer confusões, garoto – ela ainda se esfregava nos lençóis como uma gata. – Se não forem confusões, de resto tolero tudo.

Era óbvio que Ninotchka demonstrava muito menos idade do que tinha, mas Edward Masen não era facilmente ludibriável. A pele negra era normalmente menos sujeita ao envelhecimento, mas pequenas marcas, tênues rugas que surgiam ao redor dos olhos, além da dureza do olhar, jamais poderiam ser dissimuladas. Mesmo que jovial, _Ninotchka_ provavelmente já passara dos quarenta anos.

- Nada de confusões, Nina. Alguém da minha família já te deu algo menos que proteção? – referenciou a Denali, o suposto tio, o grande mantenedor daquele lugar. – Eu gostaria muito da sua colaboração esta noite, e os benefícios serão mútuos.

A meretriz o observou com os olhos escuros semicerrados.

- Lógico que teremos benefícios mútuos – soerguendo-se e sentando-se, ela alcançou a braguilha da calça de Edward, que sutilmente interrompeu o curso de suas mãos.

- Não agora, _Nina_ – o tom mais enrouquecido de sua voz escorreu sem esforço. – Na verdade nossos favores serão mútuos em um futuro. Por enquanto, quem precisa de você sou eu.

Eles trocaram olhares flamejantes. Ela perdida na pura e simples antecipação, ele aguardando o momento mais apropriado de alcançar-lhe a jugular e apertar-lhe a carótida.

- Você precisa muito de mim? – ela sorriu provocativa, os dentes muito brancos e acetinados contrastando com a pele escura e aveludada. Sem dúvidas, uma mulher lindíssima, mas o obstinado Edward estava cego à sua beleza.

- Eu preciso mais de você do que ninguém, _Nina_ – ao notar o quanto a deleitava, ele usava o nome sem diminutivos. – Porque você tem as melhores meninas de toda a Rússia...

A prostituta levantou-se de súbito, irritada e ofegante.

- Se você, garoto, pensa que pode brincar comigo e vir atrás de _menininhas_...

- Shhh – ele calou-a com um dedo indicador nos lábios grossos, surpreendendo-a. – As _menininhas_ não são para mim, mas para o titio. Você sabe, _Nina_, ele as ama.

E ela anuiu brandamente, relembrando do gosto do grande chefe por carne fresca. Ele nunca mandara um familiar ir buscar seus petiscos, sempre preferira algum dos muitos encarregados para a tarefa, mas _Ninotchka_ era grata demais para questionar alguma ação de Denali, por mais inusitada que fosse. E, para piorar, havia os dedos hábeis daquele rapaz, que friccionava seus opulentos lábios, pediam passagem por eles e já brincavam com a ponta da sua língua, pressionando-a e afrouxando-a no mais antigo gesto de dança erótica.

Não era justo com uma pessoa tão carnal quanto ela.

* * *

Um hábito que Bella aprendera através de sua vivência no mundo o qual Edward a submergiu fora o de desconfiar de todas as correspondências. Mesmo que elas fossem reviradas por sua segurança – que nunca ultrapassara os limites de tirar-lhe a privacidade, seguindo as instruções do chefe. – ela preferia conferir por si mesma antes de abri-las. E um envelope como aquele não deixava de lhe causar estranheza, porque não se lembrava de haver dado o endereço do apart para alguém. Contudo, mesmo que inusitado, o envelope não parecia ser nocivo, e ela estava mesmo esperando alguns folders de clubes olímpicos.

Ela freqüentara a natação quando criança, porque Renée dizia que amenizaria suas crises respiratórias e por Charlie ter verdadeiro horror de afogamentos. Ela nunca fora uma nadadora tão boa quanto Alec, tanto que se livrou do detestável esporte tão logo sua asma amenizou e pôde garantir ao pai que não afundaria em uma piscina olímpica. Porém, a mãe insistia nos ultimamente para que ela voltasse a nação, porque ela estaria mais propensa às crises respiratórias no inverno, exatamente a época em que enfrentaria os últimos estágios da gravidez.

Quase convencida a abrir o envelope, o toque do celular irrompeu o ambiente, e logo sua atenção se dissolveu na direção no aparelho que apitava em cima da mesa de trabalho. Desviando-se do gato, que mordia um chinelo e recriava o que filhotes de animais domésticos mais gostavam de fazer desde tempos remotos, ela buscou o celular e verificou quem chamava. Sem saber se o atendia ou não, ela apertou os lábios em uma linha rígida.

Ela ouviu com atenção cada toque do aparelho, e, na sexta, percebeu a desistência através da interrupção dos avisos sonoros. Mas Edward nunca se daria por vencido tão facilmente, como Bella mais uma vez verificou, e voltou a chamá-la mais duas, três vezes. Não fora fácil para ela ser rejeitada por tantos dias. Era infantil de sua parte retribuí-lo na mesma moeda, contudo ela permitir-se-ia.

A certa altura, os toques telefônicos foram cambiados para dois bipes indicativos de mensagem SMS. Depois de deliberar por dois minutos se deveria lê-la ou não, confessou a si mesma a própria suscetibilidade e abriu-a:

_Eu posso explicar. Para você, eu explico tudo. Apenas dê a oportunidade e não fique tão magoada. Agora atende a porra do telefone? Nem que seja para brigar comigo._

Como se não fosse suficiente deixá-la a ver navios durante o dia, Edward ainda ousava ser imperioso! Afrontada com sua falta de consideração, ela escancarou a porta do armário, catou o tênis de corrida favorito dele e deu-o de presente ao gato. Pequenos da idade deles eram freqüentemente atormentados pelos dentinhos afiados que tanto incomodavam a gengiva...

Quando o celular voltou a bipar, o chinelo velho emprestado por Olga já fora deixado de lado em favor de um calçado muito mais caro e novo.

_Você tem mais é que se foder muito, Isabella, e na minha companhia. Não vai me atender?_

Como resposta por ela continuar a ignorá-lo, Edward voltou a redigir:

_Eu entendi, você não vai me atender, não importa agora. No vôo eu vim lendo uma revista de viagem interessante. Falava sobre Provence, campos de lavanda e eu obviamente pensei em você. Não apenas pelo cheiro das flores chiques, mas porque eu fantasiei sobre coisas pervertidas para se fazer em um lugares desses._

Bella, ainda deglutindo o que lera, não conseguiu evitar sorrir por Edward ainda conseguir ser simplesmente Edward. O bipe anunciou a última mensagem da noite:

_Volto para casa o mais rápido. Preciso de mais três dias, um pouco mais da sua paciência e das nossas malas prontas para um clima de final de inverno na Marselha._

Ela não se privou de um chiar exasperado diante da falta de bom-senso de Edward, que não se importava que ela retomasse as aulas em dois dias e planejava, sem cerimônias, uma viagem que a envolvesse. Além do mais, Bella não conhecia a bucólica Provence e nem tinha vontade de fazê-lo.

* * *

Emmett observava chocado a expressão de satisfação do chefe, que não escondia por um segundo as engrenagens movidas pela vingança girando em sua mente. Olhando para todos os lados, pela primeira vez temendo uma missão, Emmett estava com a impressão de que era perseguido por homens de Denali e que eles não demorariam a alcançá-lo. Ele precisaria ser rápido, porque Denali já solicitara a carne de vitela da ceia há um par de horas, e o que menos precisavam era ver o velho russo em alerta naquela noite.

Cumprindo as ordens que recebera, o assessor retirou as _mercadorias_ em segurança da casa de _Ninotchka_, tomando cuidado extremo para que os outros freqüentadores não as vissem, porque não pretendiam procurar encrencas com a polícia. Por mais que a prostituição fosse tolerada, a exploração de menores nem sempre o era. _Ninotchka_trabalhava com todo o tipo de entretenimento para homens, inclusive com crianças, Emmett não deixava de ser abismado pelo quão jovens elas poderiam ser. No pequeno furgão sem placa que Edward comprara de um traficante por um preço ridículo, ele viu entrar menininhas cujos corpinhos não poderiam ser diferenciados de um menino. Suas idades variavam entre os cinco a dez anos, podiam ser brancas, negras e asiáticas, mas tinham em comum a mancha da miséria e o estigma de terem sido vendidas por seus pais em troca de um prato de comida. Embora a noite estivesse tão alta que era difícil enxergar o rosto de alguém a dois palmos, a Emmett era impossível não contemplar a própria vergonha.

O chefe não parecia acompanhá-lo no sentimento, entretanto. Ele até sorria enquanto digitava algo no Blackberry, ao menos assim a penumbra da área de matagal descampada deixava entrever.

- Missão cumprida até agora – Emmett desgostosamente enunciou depois de fechar as meninas no furgão. – Cinco meninas para se juntar às outras três que estão a caminho de Moscou.

Edward acenou e guardou o celular no bolso da calça, deixando o assessor intrigado que, na iminência pelo que estava por acontecer, ele ainda tivesse serenidade para trocar mensagens SMS com alguém. O único membro da escolta permanente do chefe escolhido para aquela missão, Dmitri, organizou as crianças dentro do transporte e advertiu:

- Se quisermos mesmo entrar na casa de Denali junto com a primeira remessa, precisamos ser breves.

- Seremos – Edward concordou, gesticulando para Emmett. – Agora desfaça essa cara amarrada antes que eu a quebre inteira.

Emmett não o refutou, mas também não cumpriu a ordem, porque não estava acostumado a dissimular suas opiniões. Sentou-se ao lado do mafioso no furgão, que dirigia o veículo em silêncio incômodo, cortante por si mesmo, sem nada de tranqüilo. Assim ele dirigiu para a área urbana de Moscou, que foi prenunciada pela dualidade da capital russa, onde monumentos comunistas dividiam espaço com catedrais do século XV. À direita, a cúpula dourada do Kremlin podia ser vista, mas ela não reinava sozinha, porque um olhar mais atento enxergaria também a poluição e pobreza que existia ao seu entorno. Embora Edward lamentasse um tanto por não preferir a civilizada São Petersburgo, o berço cultural de tantos intelectuais daquele país, havia um encanto selvagem naquela Moscou de tantas dualidades que o levava a crer que ela era o coração da Rússia.

A mansão que Eleazar Denali comprara para si não estava muito distante do rio que cortava a capital russa, situando-se próxima a Sofískaia Naberêjnaia, como que para ser tocada por sua opulência. Edward já estivera ali algumas vezes, mas não fora o bastante para deixar de achar engraçado os quão espalhafatosos os novos milionários costumavam a se tornar. A prova daquilo era o enorme muro que cercava a propriedade, cujas grades em formato de lança foram revestidas por folhas de ouro, o mesmo material que compunha o chafariz que havia no térreo e boa parte dos utensílios domésticos que havia no interior da casa, ele sabia. Edward refletiu, repleto de um rancor irônico, que Denali, no fundo, continuava sendo o mesmo pobretão siberiano que comia pombos para não morrer de inanição.

O mafioso não poderia se arriscar em ser reconhecido pelos homens do ex-sogro, porém também sabia que, se tentasse se ocultar, o risco de ser pego era grande, e ele também não confiaria a missão a mais ninguém. Por isso mesmo, ele apegou-se aos ícones ortodoxos que Esme o ensinara a adorar na infância e pediu, sentindo o calor do crucifixo que Bella lhe presenteara, para voltar para casa inteiro. Por fim, respirou fundo, dirigiu o furgão até o portão da mansão, e, sem hesitação, abriu o vidro para ser visto. Com um pouco de sorte, ele não fora uma pessoa tão marcante ao guarda-costas mal-encarado e com físico de lutador de vale-tudo.

- Um pequeno bônus de _Ninotchka_. Para Denali – Edward empurrou sua voz para fora, esforçando-se para falar em russo tão sem hesitações quanto um moscovita.

O homem analisou-o com olhar perscrutador e Edward retribuiu-lhe o interesse, impassível, contudo o seu íntimo não estava tão contido assim. Aquela era uma missão complicada, e sua chance de sair morto era a mesma que sair vivo. Nenhum dos dois enxergava muito mais que sombras da noite, pois era o máximo que o poste de iluminação permitia, e ele não sabia se tal detalhe trabalharia ou não para o seu favor.

- Entre pelos fundos, deixe o que tem de deixar e saia imediatamente.

Anuindo rapidamente ele retirou-se, soltando a respiração que não notara prender. Não ousaria a comemorar também. Seguindo a instrução que recebera na entrada, atravessou as alamedas recobertas pelo orvalho do final de verão e ordenou que Dmitri abrisse a porta do furgão para que as garotas descessem. Não as mirou sequer no momento em que ouviu o funcionário instruí-las do que fazer dali em diante, permitiu-se a um último pequeno gesto de covardia. Não sabia mais o que aconteceria àquelas crianças inocentes dali em diante, ou melhor, possuía uma breve desconfiança, e as perspectivas não eram otimistas.

Se tudo ocorresse conforme a estranha normalidade que norteava o relacionamento de Eleazar e sua ninfa, elas não enfrentariam tantas dificuldades em cumprirem o combinado. Com um pouco de sorte, o segurança da porta não se daria conta de sua demora, e ele conseguiria permanecer no furgão o máximo de tempo possível, fugindo do rigoroso circuito interno de monitoramento do jardim.

Ele havia estudado pacientemente como era montada a segurança da casa de Denali. Utilizara para tanto informações colhidas durante seu casamento com Tanya, as quais ele nem se apercebera que garimpava, e mais algumas outras compradas de informantes. Conhecia os recantos que não eram cobertos pela vigilância das câmeras e conseguia mirá-los de onde estava, através do pára-brisa coberto por uma lama que preferia não identificar. Não poderia correr o risco de ser reconhecido por algum vigilante mais atento e com memória melhor. O desconforto, se fosse uma entidade, estaria estralando asas diáfanas pelo ambiente.

- Como você pretende atrair Jane até aqui? – Emmett questionou reticente.

Edward observou o melhor amigo de soslaio. Ele estava ali porque era forte e de extrema confiança, mas começava a se arrepender por trazê-lo.

- A tal Nina costuma a mandar uma lembrancinha para a menina do Denali também, não somente para ele. E você sabe, Jane adora bonecas – terminou a frase com um sorriso malévolo.

Se a sorte não conspirasse ao seu favor, Denali, como hábito, iniciaria às atividades libertinas com menores de idade ainda com Jane, a usaria para tudo aquilo que não exigisse sexo com penetração, e depois a mandaria sair para longe de sua fúria sexual descontrolada de velho pedófilo. As outras pobres inocentes que pagassem por aquilo que a querida Jane não pudesse proporcionar.

Os próximos minutos estariam para os mais angustiantes da vida de Edward. Ele ouviu as respirações pesadas de Emmett e Dmitri, perdidos entre a expectativa e o inconformismo. O assessor ainda preservava muito da inocência do meninão que era em seu coração, e Dmitri, há tanto tempo servindo Masen, não estava habituado a compactuar de missões que considerava tão torpes.

Edward não esperaria muito, como desconfiava. Em alguns minutos, uma apressada Jane surgiria da mesma entrada de serviço que, antes, as outras crianças haviam desaparecido. Ele entrou em alerta, ansioso, enquanto seus outros dois comparsas bufaram como duas pessoas lamentosas dos próximos passos a serem tomados.

- Agora! – o mafioso ordenou, e Dmitri não hesitou em saltar para fora do automóvel. Jane o observou com um pouco de incredulidade, pois aquele homenzarrão loiro não se parecia com um dos efeminados eunucos que Ninotchka enviava para presenteá-la com bonecas, porém seu sorriso de menina na expectativa não desvaneceu. E enquanto sorria, Edward constatou, enojado, que seu rostinho infantil estava tingido por um tom que apenas brincadeiras sexuais eram capazes de arrancar.

- Então o que... – ela tentou perguntar, mas a sugestão daquele homem embebendo o lenço em um líquido a fez recuar instintivamente, sem saber que ele pretendia exatamente afastá-la do foco das câmeras. – Oh não!

Ela não teria tempo sequer para gritar, porque Dmitri alcançou-lhe, aplicou-lhe uma gravata para sufocar-lhe as lamúrias e, depois de aspirar a um esquisito cheiro de éter, Jane adormeceria.

- O adultério é uma das principais justificativas para o divórcio no Reino Unido, pois, além de ser enquadrado em um comportamento irracional de uma das partes, pressupõe a humilhação da outra. Levando-se em consideração que o divórcio por adultério é a via mais rápida para qualquer ex-casal, e que se entende por adultério sexo consensual de um dos desposados com outro indivíduo do sexo oposto...

O juiz, desconsolado que estivesse para além do horário no fórum, tratou de apressar ao advogado:

- Por favor, eu conheço exatamente como funciona a lei do Reino Unido. Adiante-se.

O doutor Buchard anuiu, não permitindo que a interrupção do juiz o desolasse. Ele era um jurista com décadas de experiência e sua fama sempre o precedia, não era a toa que se valesse da ousadia de recusar 95% dos casos aos quais era requisitado. Seus clientes nunca tinham do que reclamar, com exceção dos preços exorbitantes dos seus honorários.

- Entendido, Excelência, serei breve – ele lançou ao juiz um sorriso afável, tão apologético quanto esnobe. – O meio mais conveniente para a separação de meu cliente da senhora Tanya seria pela via do adultério, uma vez que se há um detalhe incontestável neste caso, foi que houve violação dos votos matrimoniais mais básicos...

- Protesto, Excelência! – o outro advogado erigiu-se, e o doutor Buchard cumprimentou-o com a cabeça, como colega de longa data. – Minha cliente não precisa ser perturbada ainda mais com o comportamento infame de um homem que nem se dignou a participar da audiência do próprio divórcio.

Tanya encolheu-se em seu assento, porém, ao contrário do que pensavam seus expectadores, não se sentia humilhada. Pelo contrário, estava _envergonhada_, tardiamente arrependida por ter enviado indigestas fotografias para Bella em um impulso transloucado. O que mais desejava era que aquele martírio terminasse o quanto antes e poder escapar daquela sala pequena e cortada de cima abaixo por uma imensa de madeira, onde as partes sentavam-se.

- Aceito – disse o juiz, um homem com menos de quarenta anos, mas precocemente calvo. – Precisamos nos lembrar também que sendo o adúltero o senhor Masen, não é da alçada dele solicitar um divórcio por adultério. Apenas a senhora Masen estaria apta a isso.

Buchard relanceou a encabulada senhora Masen com alguma piedade. Ela era uma mulher simples, com os cabelos loiros presos para trás, rosto desprovido de pinturas e vestido de uma lã que não era das melhores. Sim, nas leis da Grã Bretanha, os divórcios com menos de dois anos de separação de corpos deveriam possuir uma justificativa plausível, e o adultério era uma das mais fortes. Porém, apenas a parte lesada poderia se valer dela, não a parte culpada. Não que criar outros subterfúgios fosse impossível, e por conhecer todas as rotas de fuga Buchard era o advogado familiar mais requisitado do país.

- O adultério em questão foi impetrado pelo senhor Masen. Mas entendendo-se que a justiça visa em todas as circunstâncias o bem-estar comum, e não somente das duas pessoas comprometidas em matrimônio... – ele observou Tanya significativamente, para depois voltar-se ao juiz uma vez mais. – Não podemos ser tão egoístas ao ponto de permanecermos em uma disputa judicial que pode se estender por meses, quiçá por anos, quando o senhor Masen tem uma companheira diária há quase um ano, o tempo mínimo exigido para qualquer relacionamento de indivíduos de sexos opostos que dividem o mesmo teto serem enquadrados na categoria de "união estável". Eu entendo que este detalhe, por si mesmo, não é justificativa para um divórcio – adiantou-se, já prevendo a refutação que o colega advogado do lado oposto faria. – Contudo, podemos torná-lo assim porque a companheira do meu cliente em breve aumentará a sua família. A senhorita Isabella Swan está grávida, conforme o senhor juiz poderá atestar nestes exames que trouxe para a apreciação...

Eficientemente, Buchard retirou de sua pasta um envelope e arrancou de dentro dele certos documentos, que foram estendidos ao meritíssimo ainda marcado pelas dúvidas. O advogado esperava _de verdade_ que Edward houvesse atentado para as conseqüências quando o autorizou a usar a gravidez de Bella ao menos para conseguir a formalização da separação formal de corpos e o primeiro passo para o divórcio por adultério, se fosse necessário. Porque engravidar a filha do ministro das Relações Exteriores nunca seria o assunto mais obscuro do mundo, além de ser a semente que a imprensa mais desejava para cair na terra fértil das notícias vespertinas.

Sangue.

Sangue jovem.

Sangue jovem oferecido ao monumento da mais vil das vinganças.

De tão múltiplos eram os motivos, que Edward nem poderia eleger uma principal via para aquele ato extremo. Não havia racionalismo ao ato. Ele estava vagamente consciente do quanto seus olhos eram animalescos toda vez que espiavam por cima dos seus ombros a menina desfalecida no banco traseiro do automóvel. Era-lhe sofrível que perguntasse intimamente o que pretendia fazer com ela, mas nenhuma resposta viesse facilmente. Sendo bastante honesto, ele concordaria que não faria nada de relevante para uma criança como Jane por ela mesma, contudo o seu anseio de fazer Denali pagar caro era bem maior que seus escrúpulos.

Por Bella, que tivera lembranças da infância desferidas como um soco no estômago e arranjara outros fantasmas para a sua coleção. Por Esme, a menina russa que tivera a inocência roubada, que se fundia em espírito com a mãe que ele não lembrava. E por último, vingança por ele mesmo, criado em uma rede de mentiras, um pobre órfão _obrigado_ a se casar com a filha de Denali apenas para tomar posse do que deveria ser dele por merecimento.

Edward estava cego pela adrenalina mais que o bastante para não se dar conta que o endereço do casebre era muito para além dos limites de Moscou. Denali não demoraria muito a dar conta da ausência da ninfeta mais querida, e eles precisariam estar longe de sua área quando esse momento chegasse.

- E-eu não sei se vou conseguir... – Emmett declarou, as mãos imensas apertando os joelhos, os olhos vidrados no pára-choque do furgão.

- Não seja tão veado – Edward desafiou, voltando a ignorá-lo peremptoriamente. Desde que saíram da Inglaterra, o passatempo favorito do assessor parecia ser enervá-lo.

Devia estar gelado, porque a relva emitia ruídos de gelo partindo-se quando era pisada, e aquele era o único barulho que conseguiam ouvir, além dos produzidos pelos grilos e outros animais de hábitos noturnos. Fora dos domínios das estepes, a natureza podia ser exuberante na Rússia, porém eles pouco poderiam ver através da claridade que a lanterna propiciava.

A caminhada não era longa e assim mesmo as roupas formais de Edward ganharam algumas manchas de terra. Ele iluminou o casebre que conseguira alugar por uma noite de um criador de cabras, que, entre suas virtudes, a principal era ser completamente leigo quando o assunto era criminalidade. Uma das muitas precauções que o mafioso tomara para Denali não descobrir sua presença na Rússia era a de se envolver o mínimo possível com homens do crime durante aquele tempo. O lugar era simples, mas tão bem conservado, que por um segundo Edward lamentou precisar desarrumá-lo um pouco.

Com um aceno mudo de cabeça, mandou que Dmitri despejasse o corpo ainda parcialmente adormecido de Jane no chão. O impacto da colisão a fez revirar-se e resmungar palavras de lamento.

- Acenda a luz – ele ordenou a Emmett, que cumpriu a ordem, mesmo relutante. – Onde tem a porra de uma pia? – perguntou, sem esperar ser respondido.

A cozinha não estava muito distante da sala, por isso em poucos segundos Edward retornou com um copo de água na mão, que sem dó, foi despejado no rosto de Jane. Ela despertou imediatamente, embora grogue.

- O que eu estou... estou... oh não, você... – seus olhos protestaram contra a claridade tênue do ambiente.

- Quem mais seria, putinha mirim? – Edward cuspiu. – O bicho-papão? A realidade não é tão generosa quanto os seus sonhos.

Jane escorou-se nos cotovelos, tentando soerguer-se sem sucesso. Com semblante desesperado, procurava rotas de fugas. Emmett desviou os olhos para a direção oposta, chocado, pois com a blusa de malha que parcamente lhe cobria a nudez impúbere, ela era ainda mais menina. Uma menina que se vestiu as pressas após cumprir obrigações vexaminosas, apenas porque pretendia ir buscar uma boneca.

- Por favor, preciso ir. _Papushka_ não vai...

- _Papushka_ neste momento está comendo criancinha e tirando delas o que não é homem o suficiente para tirar de você – Edward frustrou suas esperanças. – Você pode gritar, pode espernear, mas aquele velho não está aqui para você. Eu, no seu lugar, preferiria calar e aceitar! Há várias formas de se morrer, mas a forma digna é sempre a melhor delas.

- Não! Você não pode fazer isso, Edward! _Papushka_ não vai... ele... ele... vai ficar bravo... não, não, não! SOCORRO! – ela gritou a pulmões abertos, sentando-se no chão por impulso. – _Papushka_, por favor, o que eu fiz de errado? – já aos prantos, perguntou ao léu, perdida entre clamar ao seu corruptor ou ao Pai maior.

A menina sabia o que aconteceria, pois vivera tempo suficiente na lógica da Máfia para isso. Sabia que tipo de troféu significaria para Edward Masen caso ele fechasse suas mãos nela, porque de criança Jane possuía apenas o corpo de desenvolvimento retardado pelas pílulas que _papushka_ a obrigava a ingerir e a fascinação por bonecas.

- Estou dando uma foda para o seu _papushka_ – ele declarou, rilhando os dentes. – Emmett, é com você.

O assessor engoliu em seco, nem um pouco preparado para o momento que antecipava desde antes da viagem. Arrependeu-se por ter aceitado embarcar com Edward, no final das contas. Por que fora tão covarde ao ponto de não negar-se a partir?

- M-mas Edward, você não vai tentar arrancar nada da pirralha? Nenhuma informação? – o sempre tão descontraído Emmett, cujas piadas fora de hora mais relaxavam que irritavam, não omitiu o abalo emocional.

- Não. Esta menina é uma pobre coitada explorada, mal sabe falar e duvido que saiba escrever, não há nada que ela possa acrescentar – voltou-se para o velho amigo com complexão fechada, advertindo-o sem a necessidade de palavras que desígnios eram para ser cumpridos. – Não tente me enrolar, Emmett, você sabe que eu uso a porra da sua corda para te enforcar! Eu quero que você foda com a menina do Denali como nem ele tem coragem de fazer!

As mãos de Emmett tremiam enquanto ele apertava as articulações, como prova do seu esforço para bombear sangue para o corpo e, assim, manter-se alerta. Com desgosto, ele rumou os olhos castanhos para Jane, embolada no chão, um instintivo gesto de tentar em vão se esconder nos tecidos rústicos tipicamente russos que ali havia. O choro que lhe escorria pelas têmporas fazia com que sua maquiagem negra estivesse manchada, um complemento perfeito para os cabelos loiros desgrenhados e a roupa de pós-sexo que não podia se classificada em melhor estado. Desviou o olhar daquela figura atormentadora, ainda sem saber se estava realmente pronto para abarcar as conseqüências do que seu próximo pronunciamento traria.

- Eu não vou, chefe – ele murmurou.

- O quê? – Edward assoviou, preferindo não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Eu não vou tocar na menina. Eu não posso – confessou brandamente, mesmo que sem hesitações. – Eu entendo os motivos por você querer matá-la, me peça para fazer isso, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de obedecer ao meu chefe. Mas isso... isso de foder com ela... dependeria de uma disposição física que eu não tenho. Chefe, eu não...

Emmett não teria a oportunidade de completar a frase, porque a melhor mão de Edward, a esquerda, acertaria em cheio o lado direito do seu rosto. O assessor era um homem imenso, que não era abatido facilmente por homem algum, contudo o elemento surpresa nunca lhe favoreceria. Ele caiu para o lado pesadamente, apoiando-se nas mãos para reduzir o impacto, e jogou uma razoável cusparada de sangue no chão, que foi acompanhada por um dente molar. O dois punhos férreos de Edward presoas na camisa de Emmett o trouxeram para cima novamente.

- Amarre-a, Dmitri – ele comandou ao outro funcionário, sem nunca desviar-se do seu principal alvo na fúria, que era o assessor. – Você vai trepar com a menina, Emmett, vai trepar com ela para que a porra do _papushka_ a veja completamente esfolada!

Embora fosse meia cabeça maior que seu chefe, havia algo em seu olhar verde, que brilhava de sangue mesmo em ambiente parcamente iluminado, a impedir que Emmett o encarasse. Pressionado por Edward pelo colarinho, ele apenas contemplou o chão.

- Eu não posso. Lamento muito.

O tom não era ofensivo, muito pelo contrário, havia ali uma nota de submissão e tristeza por ter de frustrar a missão que o líder lhe conferira. Se Edward não estivesse tão corroído por ver-se desafiado por alguém que, na teoria, deveria obedecê-lo cegamente, teria percebido o quão escandalosamente pesaroso Emmett se encontrava.

- É lógico que você vai me obedecer, porque não tem escolha!

- Eu tenho, sim – ele continuou a olhar para o chão. – Eu não vou currar uma criança, chefe. Eu não posso, eu não consigo, eu não vou fazer isso, é mais forte que eu!

Edward soltou-lhe o colarinho, mas seu gesto foi mais raivoso que propriamente conformado. Emmett, mesmo que fosse reconhecidamente um bonachão na maior parte do tempo, sabia que o momento em que o chefe lhe dera as costas com um rosnar muito audível não seria o final. Provavelmente era uma trégua necessária, mas o entendimento dos dois não terminaria ali.

O mafioso lamentou-se em silencio que os homens fossem tão diferentes das mulheres. Era difícil tocá-las na alma. Quase impossível, ainda, seria entrar em suas mentes e entender o que elas pretendiam quando o "não" significava "talvez" e o "sim" era o mesmo que "não". Contudo, se as mulheres eram de Vênus enquanto os homens eram de Marte, quase sempre era fácil ao extremo usar da força e coagi-las para que abrissem as pernas.

- Você, Dmitri, não se junte ao merda do Emmett e não me decepcione esta noite – instruiu com voz de comando, apenas vagamente consciente da menina que se contorcia amarrada no chão, agora com a boca também tampada. – Quero que você arrombe a porra da garota!

Emmett, amuado em seu canto, não conseguiu conter-se:

- Por que não faz você, chefe?

Em um impulso, Edward encerrou a distância entre eles e lhe desferiu outro soco com a mão canhota. O assessor voltou a tombar ao chão, grato na medida do possível por não perder outro dente. Seu chefe, entretanto, apertou a mão utilizada com força, mal ocultando a dor. Ele pagaria muito dinheiro para ser como os heróis dos filmes americanos de pancadaria, que socavam seus oponentes trinta vezes e não sentiam o menor impacto nas articulações. Infelizmente ele não era um homem ficcional.

- Dmitri – Edward pronunciou o nome do funcionário como se fosse uma advertência.

O rosto do homem, redondo e maciço como próprio à etnia eslava, perdera o pouco de coloração que havia em sua palidez. Estava de cócoras diante Jane, que, embora estivesse amarrada, conseguia criar um rebuliço nos panos que havia no chão. Apesar de desconfiar fortemente que seu destino estava traçado, seu lado irracional ainda procurava um modo de livrar-se das cordas e escapar.

- Eu não sei se sou capaz...

- Ah, você é muito capaz – Edward disse, entretanto não havia qualquer inclinação de incentivo no timbre. – É muito fácil para você se excitar, porque é o seu estado natural. Acredita que eu não perceba como você olha para Rosalie? Ou para Alice, ou até mesmo para Esme? E mais grave ainda... – com as mãos nas costas, ele despejou no funcionário o lado mais fantasmagórico de sua ira. – Pensa que eu não sei como você olha para a minha mulher?

Dmitri não trairia o desconcerto.

- Chefe...!

- Deixe de ser cínico. Você é a porra de um pervertido, e agora quer bancar o 'garotinho virgem da _mamushka_'? – zombou. – Se você quiser pensar em Isabella enquanto arromba esta criança de merda, eu permito, porque imagino que os seus pensamentos sejam muito pouco criativos para fazer jus a realidade!

Com o pai, que fora escudeiro leal de Eleazar Denali por mais de vinte anos, Dmitri aprendera a não contestar ordens. Uma das principais forças motrizes de qualquer organização criminosa, ao menos daquelas que pretendiam se engrandecer, era empreender um cuidadoso condicionamento da mentalidade dos seus parceiros – "lavagem cerebral" era o termo mais empregado pela justiça. Não bastava dominar pela força, ou melhor, a força bruta deveria ser usada como recurso último. Antes de se usar uma arma de fogo, um grande chefe que se prezasse lançava mão de sua capacidade de promover verdadeiras lavagens cerebrais em seus associados até a exaustão.

E porque Dmitri era, acima de tudo, um homem da Máfia, muitíssimo filho do próprio pai, que desde cedo salientou ao filho a necessidade de seguir às ordens de um "chefe", não importando quais fossem, ele seguiu a risca o que Edward dizia. Ele fantasiou com as mulheres que ele citara, pois, diferente daquilo que Edward aventara, Dmitri não tinha a mais limitada das imaginações. Ele criou cenas e situações novas em sua mente e recriou outras que simplesmente suspeitou que houvessem ocorrido, como nas vezes em que ouvira movimentos estranhos vindos do quarto do chefe e da amante, ou de quando o chefe a olhava com olhar implorativo e ordenava que todos os demais os deixassem a sós no escritório. Tal como jamais se deveria questionar Masen, fazia parte do jogo invejar o que ele possuía.

Edward sorriu sardonicamente, satisfeito que, ao menos, Dmitri o obedecesse.

- Segure-a, Emmett – ele imperou com um prazer mórbido.

Comprimindo o maxilar, Emmett compreendeu o recado. Edward poderia imobilizá-la, se quisesse, mas legou a tarefa a outro por estar ciente que a ordem causaria desgosto. Engolindo a náusea, o funcionário terminou por obedecer ao chefe. Ele falava a sério quando dizia que faria quase tudo o que fosse ordenado por Edward.

Com esta disposição de ânimo, Dmitri afrouxou as calças e, sem muita demora, preparou-se para a missão da qual fora incumbido. Conforme ele ia aproximando-se, Jane tentava gritar, mas as amarras também a privavam daquilo. Ela não podia debater-se, porque a imensa massa muscular de Emmett fustigava seus quarenta quilos com uma eficiência desoladora.

Edward não pretendia que Dmitri fosse terno, e ele não seria, embora não se considerasse um estuprador por natureza. Apesar de Jane não ter nenhuma virgindade para zelar, seu corpo de criança não estava preparado para os anseios dos homens, quanto mais para o furor de um que era deliberadamente violento. Emmett fechou as pálpebras para não ver o horror nos olhos da menina, mas seu chefe não estava com o estômago tão fraco naquele dia. Pelo contrário, assistiu a tudo. Talvez _apreciar_ fosse o termo correto.

Para o descanso de Jane, a dor e o asco a fizeram desfalecer antes mesmo de Dmitri completar o ato. Edward acenou a cabeça para Emmett e ele compreendeu o recado. Exultante por dar um fim àquele martírio, ele plantou uma bala em sua cabeça, dando fim a maiores dores.

Dmitri ainda organizava-se e Edward pensava no quão esplêndido seria o _grand finale_ de sua vingança, no momento em que Emmett, ainda com a pistola em punhos, disse:

- As pessoas que você mais ama na vida são mulheres, chefe – ele comentou com uma tristeza tão lancinante, que jorrava através da voz gutural. – Em breve você terá outra que superará a todas e ela também será uma mulher. Realmente valeu a pena?

Edward respondeu-o com uma imprecação, e o fato dela ter saído em um russo tão espontâneo, deixou-o abismado. Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, pretendendo se livrar do demônio que o tomara, se demônios realmente existissem. Cheio de angústia, observou o corpo de Jane no chão. Se a imagem da garota estuprada e morta lhe causava pavor, também havia júbilo na mesma proporção.

Teve uma idéia impossível de ser reprimida. Edward a revelou enquanto ainda tomava forma, para não correr o risco de que ela fugisse, ignorando o brilho consternado nos olhos de Emmett, onde anteriormente encontrara sempre camaradagem. Não se importava com aquilo.

Denali dissera certa vez, há muito, que seu genro possuía uma incrível vocação para o espetáculo. Poucas vezes esteve tão certo. Não era do feitio do ex-sogro criar cenas como a do extermínio dos gatos de Jasper, assim como não era hábito de Edward usar vinganças sexuais. Eles vinham se aperfeiçoando muito ultimamente.

Uma dúzia de horas depois, após dormir alguns minutos em um hotel barato qualquer, Edward não conhecia ao certo o que sentia. Não dirigira uma palavra desnecessária a Dmitri ou tampouco a Emmett, seus taciturnos acompanhantes de clima pesado, embora Moscou desfrutasse de um bonito dia de sol. No aeroporto da capital russa, vestindo um terno grafite comprado às pressas, cabelos organizados e aspecto sadio, apesar de cansado, o mafioso aparentava ser alguém distinto que voltaria para casa após uma longa viagem. Foi esta, ao menos, a impressão do gerente da filial de uma famosa joalheria russa ao vê-lo parado diante da vitrine. Ele prontamente trataria de atender àquele jovem senhor com aparência de magnata.

- Posso servi-lo, cavalheiro? – o gerente, um senhor baixinho e com uma calvície que muito evidenciava o crânio bastante redondo, tipicamente eslavo, perguntou com solicitude.

Edward piscou distraído ao notar-se objeto de atenção, mas manteve seu foco.

- Estes que estão na vitrine são de ouro com duas cores. Há disponíveis modelos de ouro com três cores?

O gerente aquiesceu com entusiasmo. Não era todo dia que procuravam alianças matrimoniais de ouro amarelo, branco e rosado, na mais típica tradição russa. Até mesmo entre os ricos, não eram muitos que acreditavam que o amor valesse tanto dinheiro.

- Até cinco cores, se o senhor preferir. Deseja conhecer nossas alianças com diamantes?

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**O que achamos deste capítulo? Eu gostei bastante, espero que vcs tenham curtido tanto quanto eu. E este final, heim? Fechando com chave de ouro!**

**Eu estou aqui para pedir desculpas... hehehe. Desculpas por não conseguir atualizar a história tão rápido quanto sempre atualizei e por não estar conseguindo responder às reviews. É que às vezes a nossa vida real não caminha de acordo como planejamos, se é que vcs me entendem! O excesso de trabalho me consome, ainda estou lutando para terminar outra faculdade, tem lançamento e divulgação de livro, etc, etc. O dia das mães passei sem minha mãe, por exemplo. Minha tia está internada há vários dias com uma doença séria, passou por outro procedimento cirúrgico, e tive de abrir mão da minha mãe em favor de outra pessoa que precisava mais que eu.**

**Por isso, vou ressaltar A IMPORTÂNCIA DE RECEBER COMENTÁRIOS. Nem que seja para dizer só "amei" ou "detestei"... só para eu saber que vcs estão aqui comigo, sabem? Os comentários continuarão sendo RECOMPENSADOS para quem deixar o e-mail, não é legal receber bônus? Vamos lembrar de deixar uma palavra de incentivo para a autora.**

**Agradecimentos especiais aos comentários dados no último capítulo por cris reis, gabiip, lina2000 (linda!), Dayanne Masen (review ótima!), Dinda Cullen, fanatic1326, Irene Maceio, Taty Beward, stephane, janaina. Obrigaaaada!**

**Ah, se não for muito abuso, posso pedir outro favor? Vcs poderiam curtir a fanpage de "Entre a Nobreza e o Crime - O LIVRO" no Facebook? É muito importante para mim...**

**facebook(.)com/entreanobrezaeocrime (TIRAR OS PARÊNTESES)**

**E por último, agradeço às pessoas lindas que compraram o livro na pré-venda! VCS SÃO UMAS LINDAS! O livro começou a ser despachado na última semana, e estou super feliz com a recepção! OBRIGADA! E quem não comprou na pré-venda, pode fazê-lo agora. Na fanpage tem as informações!**


	15. LIVRO II Capítulo XX

**Curtam a FanPage do livro ENTRE A NOBREZA E O CRIME no Facebook! Ah, e comprem o livro! Está lindo!**

**www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/entreanobrezaeocrime (tirem os parênteses)**

* * *

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

- Eu acho melhor a senhorita olhar os jornais antes de decidir se pretende mesmo sair – Paul aconselhou, respeitosamente sério.

Bella o retornou com estranhamento, porque além de não estar habituada a receber ordens, considerava de extremo mau-gosto que interrompessem o desjejum de qualquer ser vivo. Por cima da mesa de café da manhã cuidadosamente montada com pães, frios, cafés e chás, onde pairava o odor condimentado de ovos mexidos com provolone, próxima ao seu copo de iogurte de mirtilo, estava dobrada uma edição do jornal _The Times_.

- Falei com o chefe ainda há pouco e ele pretende que a senhorita saiba o que está acontecendo o mais rápido possível – Paul concluiu, e, assim, pôde engolir um amargo nó na garganta. Não gostaria de imaginar como a intempestiva amante de Edward Masen reagiria.

- O senhor Masen esteve incomunicável para mim durante noventa e seis horas, agora você me diz que ele não apenas entrou em contato, como também decidiu que eu deveria ler os jornais?

O rapaz deu de ombros, apologético. Bella empinou o formoso nariz, como se dissesse mudamente que não precisava de subalternos dizendo-lhe o que fazer, mas por fim acabou por abrir o jornal cuidadosamente. Não deixou de encarar ao obediente funcionário, entretanto, para demarcar seu profundo desinteresse pelo assunto.

Certamente Edward não fazia tanta questão que ela se inteirasse a respeito aumento do PIB irlandês ou das eleições presidenciais na Alemanha. Ou tampouco que ela soubesse das novas greves dos trabalhadores em Manchester. A única notícia que poderia envolvê-los levou a Bella a estreitar os olhos chocolates, refletindo longamente após.

**Um gangster para pai do neto de Charles Swan**

_Filha do ministro das relações exteriores engravida de Edward Masen e traz consigo uma saia-justa política_

Bella levantou os imensos olhos até Paul, que ainda a observava amedrontado, não inteiramente preparado para o espetáculo de fúria nobiliárquica que certamente viria. Entretanto, sem intimidar-se, ela continuou com a leitura:

_Isabella Swan, outrora uma exemplar socialite a quem seu pai podia referir-se orgulhoso, parecer mesmo ter desistido de fazer o dever de casa. Seu nome vem sendo ligado a Edward Masen, executivo do ramo das empreiteiras que, alegadamente, não tem as ocupações legais como únicas, desde o início do ano, quando apareceu com ele em eventos sociais ligados ao Jubileu de Ouro da rainha. (...) Os principais colunistas sociais especializados em nobreza creditavam mais o _affair_ a uma saliência de juventude do que a um relacionamento permanente, mas estão revendo seus conceitos. Há meses atrás, Masen anunciou seu divórcio de Tanya, a reservadíssima filha de Eleazar Denali, e deixou legível que o romance fora do casamento não era tão sem gravidade assim._

_(...) Frente à instabilidade, as ações da Denali Empreiteira caíram 16,75% nos últimos dois meses, e mesmo que a assessoria da empresa desminta a possibilidade de demissões em massa, os analistas econômicos não enxergam outra solução em curto prazo. _

_(...) Será que os escândalos privados dos poderosos continuarão afetando para sempre a vida do cidadão comum? Charles Swan não foi encontrado para comentar o assunto e a Denali Empreiteira alega que não pretende falar a respeito d a vida pessoal do seu diretor-presidente. É impossível não associar o episódio ao escândalo que houve quando o Príncipe de Gales trocou uma noiva nobre e honrada por uma americana divorciada e fez desabar o turismo externo à Grã Bretanha por uma década. Ambas as polêmicas põem em xeque os limites entre o que é privado e o que é de interesse geral._

Decorridos dez minutos de leitura, uma Bella muito plácida voltou a dobrar o jornal e posicionou-o identicamente como estava. Paul não sabia como reagir perante a moça que, como se nada a abalasse, espetou o garfo de prata em um pãozinho de nata fumegante.

- O senhor Masen teria se encarregado que eu visse o _The Sun_ também, se ele não estivesse tão convicto de que estaria ainda mais _interessante_ doque as baixarias mais floreadas do respeitável _The Times_... – embora tentasse manter a compostura a duras penas, o tom agudo que conspurcara sua voz de mezzo-soprano ao final da frase delatavam sua verdadeira disposição. – Agora me diga, Paul, o que posso fazer?

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, nervoso que tivesse de enfrentar a situação bombástica sem o respaldo do chefe ou de nenhum outro. Passos quase silenciosos por trás de si anunciavam uma nova presença no cômodo.

- Deixe-a comigo, companheiro – a pessoa instruiu categoricamente. – Apenas você decide o que fazer, mas eu sei muito bem o que você não deve fazer, Bella. E estar em casa se lamentando é uma dessas coisas.

Ela piscou três ou quatro vezes, aturdida que a pessoa de Jacob, materializada em um terno escuro próprio dos guarda-costas, despontasse em sua sala de jantar sem outros avisos. Ainda mantendo o olhar encorajador por debaixo dos cílios negros, ele sorriu-lhe de maneira fraca, mas firme.

Compelida por uma emoção contagiante, Bella, surpresa, sorriu de volta. Não deveria chocar-se pelo irmão perdido aparecer como presente no dia em que precisaria enfrentar as pessoas e prestar satisfações aos quais ela nada devia e, assim mesmo, devia tudo. Verdadeiramente, não havia pessoa mais generosa no mundo inteiro do que Edward Masen.

* * *

Eleazar Denali não se recordava de despertar antes das nove da manhã há vinte anos. As exceções aconteciam quando ele estava na ingrata Inglaterra, que tinha algumas horas a menos no fuso horário, mas como ele não fazia a menor questão de regular seus relógios quando saía da amada Rússia, não importava. Ele continuava acordando depois das dez da manhã.

Exatamente por conta disto, por considerar o seu sonho tão sagrado quanto o de qualquer criatura selvagem, não compreendeu de imediato o porquê seus funcionários se davam ao desplante de acordá-lo. E de pé, em sua sala de jogos, parado enquanto analisava cada um de seus homens causticamente, Eleazar ainda recriminava-os por terem lhe interrompido o descanso. Será que eles não sabiam do quão atarefada havia sido sua noite? Eles, que haviam sumido com suas meninas durante a madrugada, não poderiam prever que o chefe, um homem bem adentrado na casa dos sessenta, preferiria dormir até muito mais tarde?

- Eu juro que me esforço, mas não estou entendendo... – ele iniciou, e seus subordinados juntaram-se no cuidadoso escrutínio do assoalho, desencorajados para encará-lo. – Podem me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Um silêncio espectral instaurou-se no cômodo, tornando as leoninas feições de Eleazar Denali ainda mais ferozes. Apesar da patética blusa floral amassada, olhos remelentos e hálito que mesclava a acidez característica matinal com os excessos da vodka, ele ainda era alguém a se temer.

Um subordinado mais temerário lustrou a garganta respeitosamente e disse:

- Jogaram algo no quintal mais cedo. É melhor o senhor conferir o que é, mas a visão não é uma das melhores – ele voltou a abaixar os olhos, temendo então pela própria integridade. – Algo aconteceu a... a... pequena Jane.

Eleazar não precisava ouvir duas vezes. Com um rosnado rouco, ele correu em disparada para o pavimento inferior, para onde seus funcionários o guiaram. Era naqueles momentos que se lembrava de sua idade, pois, quando alcançou ao jardim ostentosamente projetado que vinha a frente de sua mansão, ele estava ofegante como um cão após uma longa caçada. Não podia sentir o frio.

Havia um objeto coberto por um lençol branco no piso de mármore que antecedia à entrada. Um corpo.

- Tirem isso de cima! – ele comandou, embora desconfiasse do que se tratava.

Era a sua Jane que jazia muitíssimo morta no chão, dividindo espaço com as muitas formigas de todos os tamanhos que a rodeavam. Estava claro que ela passara muitas horas abandonada no gramado do jardim até ser colocada no mármore, exposta a variados tipos de animais decompositores. O espesso cuspe matinal entalou na garganta de Eleazar, mas ele continuou a analisar a imagem de sua antiga favorita, tentando decodificá-la.

Suas bochechas estavam descuidadamente rosadas pelo batom barato que fora aplicado também em sua boca macia, mesmo que sem o discernimento de diferenciar os lábios dos dentes. O vestido cor-de-rosa que colocaram no corpo infantil da menina parecia com o de muitas bonecas que ela possuía, todo espalhafatoso com estampas florais, muitos babados. A meia branca e o sapatinho vermelho envernizado complementavam o esdrúxulo quadro.

Com lágrimas secas obstruindo seus olhos, Eleazar abaixou ao nível de Jane remexeu-a, como que esperando que seu toque a libertasse da morte. Conforme sacudia a carne fria, sem que a pequena ressurgisse à vida, ele exalou suspiros engasgados que denotavam todo o seu horror e falta de esperança. Verificou-a através da roupa, que foi retirada do corpo inerte diante de todos os homens presentes, porque Eleazar não se preocupava em disfarçar desespero. Ele nunca fora versado no fingimento.

Não demorou muito para que encontrasse na carne da pequena amante as marcas da violação. Um grito caótico emergiu das cordas vocais do velho chefe da Máfia Russa, tão grave e sombrio, que seus subordinados viraram o rosto para não contemplarem a cena. As lágrimas, outrora secas, converteram-se em um verdadeiro riacho que molhava a pele morta de Jane, manchando-lhe o rosto, a boca, o pescoço, os seios, a barriga, a feminilidade, e por onde mais Eleazar Denali depositasse beijos violentos.

- Masen! Seu filho da puta! Seu maldito filho de uma putinha russa, eu sei que foi você! – ele bradava angustiadamente. – Prepara-se, os seus dias estão contados! Os seus e da sua maldita puta de grife!

Edward liquidara uma soropositiva enviada pelo ex-sogro. Como resposta, Denali dera fim na ninhada de gatos do amigo viciado de Bella. Porém, assassinando e barbarizando Jane, a protegida do velho, Edward ultrapassara todos os limites estabelecidos por ambos de maneira muda. Ele quebrara todas as regras. E era chegado o momento de Eleazar Denali encontrar novas regras para serem quebradas.

* * *

A aula sobre arcaísmos medievais presentes na Idade Moderna devia estar interessantíssima, de fato. Bella conhecia ao professor cinqüentão que se movimentava sobre o púlpito desde que era uma pré-adolescente, quando ele estivera em Birmingham algumas vezes como convidado de Charlie. Circunspecto como era, com o escorrido cabelo cor de avelã cortado em uma moda tão antiquada quanto os óculos de grossas lentes e o terno axadrezado, ninguém poderia imaginar o seu profundo apreço por whiskys vinte e cinco anos, literatura explicitamente erótica e garotas nipônicas – não necessariamente nesta ordem.

Contudo, não era do conhecimento geral a pouco convencional intimidade do professor, e mesmo se fosse, Bella duvidava que ele fosse tão alvo das atenções quanto ela era no momento. De nada adiantara convencer Jacob, que desistira de vez de bancar o universitário e assumira o caráter de guarda-costas, da falta de necessidade de entrar para assistir às aulas com ela. A moça pretendia não chamar a atenção, porém havia sido inútil. Com ou sem um brutamonte vestido de negro ao seu lado, ela sentia como se houvesse uma lâmpada fluorescente para indicá-la afixada na testa.

Ela escolhera um lugar ao fundo do anfiteatro propositalmente, entretanto, ainda assim, periodicamente um dos colegas se virava mesmo que discretamente para olhá-la. Não era surpresa que ela fosse ponto de referência.

- ...mesmo que os ventos do Humanismo já soprassem na Inglaterra há mais de um século, podemos ver marcas do medievalismo mesmo na prosa de Francis Bacon, a quem muitos apontam ser o fundador da prosa na literatura britânica... – o professor apaixonado por japonesas entoou, escorrendo os olhos míopes para um velho livro com encadernação de couro.

Bella fingiu concentrar-se inteiramente na tela do laptop, embora nada a absorvesse mais que os olhos dos companheiros discentes que a analisavam e julgavam muito mais do que a Francis Bacon.

Como não havia bem que durasse ou tampouco mal que perdurasse, a aula chegou ao fim às onze horas e trinta minutos em ponto. Ela levantou-se e juntou seus objetos sobre a mesa, atraindo ainda mais a atenção para seus atos. Mesmo que soubesse que ainda poderia esconder das vistorias curiosas seu ventre de quatro meses de gravidez, compreendeu que aquilo seria inútil logo que leu a manchete na capa no _The Times_. Jacob apareceu para auxiliá-la quando a sala de aula ainda não escoara de alunos completamente.

- Tudo bem? – ele quis saber, carregando sozinho todas as suas bolsas de livros.

- Exatamente conforme o esperado.

Mirando-a com cuidado, Jacob recomendou-a:

- Talvez fosse melhor se você esperasse um pouco. Não vai fazer mal se você perder o ano letivo, às vezes temos momentos em que precisamos tirar férias e nos afastar um pouco da realidade. Não digo ficar em casa e se esconder. Que tal viajar um pouco...?

- Mais na realidade do que estou fora daqui? - ela fez um gesto abrangente com as mãos, e seu meio-irmão entendeu o que pretendia dizer. – O mundo real não é este que estamos agora. A universidade é brincadeira de criança frente ao que me aguarda se eu ficar comigo mesma, seja aquela com o senhor Masen ou no baronato que devo, por lógica, herdar de Charlie! Eu ainda não sei o que _quero da vida_, ou melhor, ainda não sei se _quero a vida_, mas sei o que _não quero_, e não quero com certeza absoluta o que Charlie e o senhor Masen _querem para mim_! – sua voz elevara alguns decibéis, mas como o recinto estava quase a esmo, Jacob deixou-a simplesmente desabafar. – Não quero ser a filha-fantoche nas mãos de Charlie, mas também não quero atuar como a mulher que o senhor Masen pretende que eu seja, não quero ser a mãe-fantoche, a mulher que o espera em casa enquanto ele sai para qualquer parte do mundo fazer ainda mais inimigos do que já tem...!

- Bella, não é assim que...

- Oi, Bella – um novo elemento na cena, que os observava de camarote dos degraus inferiores do anfiteatro, foi à tona. – Eu posso trocar algumas palavras com você?

Tratava-se de Jasper Whitlock, que, segurando a mochila de cânhamo em um ombro, exemplificava a mais adorável imagem do estudante pacato. Seus cabelos loiros, embora com o corte perdido, estavam alinhados, e suas roupas, embora não inspiradas no último grito da moda, também eram limpas e dignas. Ele aparentava ser um jovem um tanto desleixado, contudo muito esforçado em legar os seus tempos de vício ao passado distante.

A moça desceu os degraus em pisadas ágeis, deixando Jacob temeroso que ela escorregasse.

- Se o assunto é o gato, desista – ela cortou-o sem delongas. – Ele é meu, está com gente de minha confiança, confisquei-o baseada no direito que todo ser vivo tem à proteção. Sob os seus cuidados, quase uma ninhada inteira foi dizimada, para que você quer o único que restou? – ultrapassou-o e foi seguida, atravessando juntos a porta da sala de aula. – Para que ele tenha o mesmo triste fim dos outros? Você, Jasper, foi incompetente até mesmo para cuidar da gata que dizia gostar tanto...

- Não importa! – ele correu para alcançá-la. Mesmo pequena, Bella Swan sabia ser rápida quando lhe convinha. – A mãe dele era a minha gata, então eu tenho o direito de ficar com ele!

- Não me faça rir gratuitamente, porque você tem talento demais para o entretenimento para usá-lo sem tirar proveito! – ela motejou interrompendo-se. Com toques tão leves quanto graciosos, desamassou a camisa de flanela que o rapaz usava, levando-o a entalar com o ar que sairia na expiração. O artigo, na certa, não conhecia uma passadeira desde que fora adquirido, há alguns anos. – Os seus direitos sobre o gato acabaram quando você por pouco não permitiu que o pior acontecesse a ele. E, pior ainda, todos nós sabemos o seu pequeno problema com tóxicos...

Jasper arregalou os olhos cor de piscina, abismado com o que ela sugeria.

- Você não seria tão cruel!

Ela sorriu mordaz, ainda com as mãos pequenas sobre ele, agora enroladas na gola da camisa.

- Não mesmo?

A situação nada possuía de afetuosa, em detrimento dos rostos afastados em um palmo, os punhos de Bella muito justos ao rapaz, _quase_ convidativos, as mãos dele nos seus cotovelos, que, ao contrário de aproximá-la, tentava afastar a mulher que dançava toda a perfídia diante de si. Ela o atraía porque sabia enojá-lo. Jacob, ao fundo com expressão preocupada, completava-os sem poder atuar. Porém, era a espécie de situação que uma audiência tardia, por fora do contexto original, poderia deturpar o sentido.

- Chefe...! – foi Jacob o primeiro a balbuciar. Os outros dois, que se mediam com olhares tão profundos quanto pouco amistosos, custaram mais que o recomendável para notar quem chegava.

A aristocrata ainda tinha as mãos na gola da camisa do filho do banqueiro no instante em que foi dardejada pelos frios olhos de Edward em sua direção, e assim permaneceu um bom tempo, mesmo que não fosse por gosto. Ela recebera mensagens suas na noite anterior onde ele garantia que demoraria mais alguns dias brincando de justiceiro na gelada Rússia. Portanto, não esperava que ele simplesmente brotasse menos de vinte e quatro horas depois, barbeado e bem-trajado, em um dos corredores do pavilhão principal de Magdalen College.

- Isabella – sua voz acidulante despertou-a. – Você e a porra deste drogado se tornaram velcro um do outro?

Um tanto perdida, ela observou as mãos atadas à flanela como se fosse um corpo estrangeiro. Terminou por escondê-las atrás do corpo, para não deixar a vista que tremiam. O sorriso, entretanto, não conseguiu murchar.

- Filho da puta... – Jasper comentou baixinho, mas Bella não possuía mais ouvidos para seus resmungos.

- O senhor aqui? – ela perguntou, os orbes marrons alargados.

- Consegui resolver o que havia de pendente – comentou, encurtando o assunto. – Vim para levá-la embora.

- Impossível, tenho aula dentro de uma hora. É o tempo de lanchar e...

- Lanchar? Você está grávida, Isabella – ralhou, a paciência escassa no limite. – E, para o seu próprio bem, está grávida de mim. Nós vamos almoçar, e depois... – ele apertou os olhos com disposição suficiente em mandar aquele prédio secular pelos ares, mas também com discernimento para controlar-se. – Porra, depois vamos fazer uma coisa qualquer.

Sem demorar-se, Edward trouxe-a para si e encaminhava-a para a saída, com a mão aferrada em seu delicado ombro. O movimento dele foi rápido, porém ágil o suficiente para enviar um alerta sob as pestanas para Jasper. Ele não gostava que Bella fosse próxima a indivíduos do sexo oposto, especialmente se esses indivíduos fossem declaradamente apaixonados por ela.

- No ombro. O senhor está me machucando!

O mafioso soltou alguns palavrões em meia voz, deixando-se abismar que muitos deles tenham saído em russo. Ela o observou de soslaio, assustada que ele estivesse tão bravo, confuso, violento e estranhamente _frágil_.

- Desculpe-me, neném – ele mordeu o maxilar para que se auto-infligisse dor. – Não vou tocar em você, mas por favor, não tenha medo de mim!

Bella interrompeu o passo e levou-o a imitá-la. Ela reconhecia o desapontamento em uma pessoa, pois convivia com este sentimento nos mais degradantes dos níveis, e aprendera que se as mulheres conseguiam dissimulá-lo a algum custo, a mesma competência não embalava aos homens.

- O que aconteceu, senhor Masen?

Ela não estava certa se ele responderia. Edward, quiçá pela primeira vez em muito tempo, agiu de maneira contraditória à sua personalidade orgulhosa. Diminuiu o olhar para os pés, deixando em Bella a impressão de que ele estava envergonhado. Desde a ocasião em que ele aparecera no hospital de freiras da Venezuela diante do seu leito, com os orbes que não a encaravam e ombros pesados, que ela não o via tão constrangido. E estar diante dele tão melindrado despertou-lhe lembranças agridoces dos tempos em que o irmão era vivo, quando podia observá-lo como o anjo negro de belo semblante que era, cujo olhar insuportavelmente doce trazia uma clareza encardida.

- São os repórteres – ele respondeu dubiamente, fazendo-a duvidar se era completamente sincero. – Eles estão aqui fora, a alguns passos de nós. Eles querem nos ver. Querem que falemos sobre a porra toda que apareceu nos jornais hoje... querem que falemos sobre _nós_ – por seu gesticular, a fez compreendeu que falava sobre três pessoas, não sobre duas. – Os fotógrafos querem tirar as melhores fotos e depois vendê-las para todos os jornais do mundo, porque não é todo dia que um filho da puta cabe na mesma notícia que uma filha de barão...

- Eles sempre querem vender notícias. E daí? – questionou com praticidade. Desde muito criança, uma melhor filha da nobreza como Bella já fora atirada como isca no mar das notícias vezes demais para assombrar-se com um punhado de fotógrafos a esperando na saída da aula.

- E daí que você não está sozinha nessa, e eles precisam entender isso – levantou a voz, fazendo quem passava pelo corredor curioso. – Mas eu não sei como fazer isso! Porque não posso tocar em você sem que a deixe com o ombro deslocado!

- Há algo que o senhor pode tentar, quem sabe não tenha mais sorte do que com o ombro? Sob a condição de não esmigalhar meus dedos, é obvio – ela estendeu a mão e acalentou-o através do olhar, tão singela e embebida em sutileza, que o encorajou a corresponder-lhe na mesma moeda. – O senhor pode pegar minha mão, se quiser.

A última frase saíra mais como um cochicho, porém Edward a ouviria independente da distância. Porque havia certos olhares, certos gestos, certas linguagens, que eram compreendidos apenas por quem era bem-amado.

- Sua mão? – ele analisou seus dedos brancos, colhendo-os sem delongas. Um tanto envergonhado por se emocionar por um gesto tão pequeno, brincou com a pulseira de diamantes, aquele presente dele tão repleto de significados. – É diferente. Sua mão.

Bella acenou, conhecendo do que falava. Nunca fora comum que se dessem as mãos. Mesmo antes do estremecimento dos últimos meses, Edward preferira os gestos mais dominadores, mais predatórios sobre a mulher que o aquecia todas as noites, como segurá-la pelo cóccix ou pela cintura. Mesmo quando se davam as mãos, ele não demorava muito a direcionar a atenção para a parte interna do braço, onde fazia carícias que, no compasso que nada tivessem de ousadas, eram muito audaciosas.

Antes que ela mudasse de idéia, Edward acolheu os dedos pequeninos, entrelaçando os seus com os dela. O ato foi determinado, rápido e nada tinha de suave. E, como um prisioneiro que, após entregar-se voluntariamente, ouve o ruído das chaves de sua cela girarem antes que se desse a chance de refletir que _poderia_ voltar atrás, ela maximizou os olhos adornados por cílios macios e percebeu que caíra em uma armadilha cruel.

A moça havia voluntariamente ultrapassado um patamar para construir aquilo que chamavam de "relacionamento em via dupla". Contemplando o sorriso de Edward, regozijante na mesma proporção que era malicioso, não pôde deixar de tremer.

- Aquela menina linda não é a sua filha, senhora Swan?

O chamado suave da octogenária retirou a atenção de Renée do jogo de cartas. Não que concentrar-se ajudaria muito. Pouquíssimos naquele asilo seriam hábeis o suficiente para superar o senhor Jones na trinca, e ela, alguém que pouco entendia dos jogos de azar para além das regras mais básicas, não fazia parte desse seleto grupo.

- Deixe de ser ciumenta e pare de chamar atenção da senhora Swan, Agnes – o senhor Jones arreliou, pois sua fama de ranzinza era bastante condizente com o que ele na realidade era. – Já estou quase fechando a sessão, será que você não pode deixar de ser chorona como uma cadelinha esfomeada?

- Senhor Jones! – Renée tentou censurá-lo, mas seu tom naturalmente melífluo não possuía qualquer sugestão de autoridade. – A senhora Agnes apenas pretendia ser gentil em me chamar para ver algo que ela acredita ser do meu interesse. Mas o que há de tão importante...?

A idosa apontava para a enorme televisão que Renée sozinha providenciara para aquele asilo, apesar de oficialmente o presente ter feito parte dos donativos que o barão e a baronesa de Birmingham faziam anualmente às instituições beneficentes em Ludlow. A sala de entretenimento, em que se encontravam naquele momento, também fora completamente ampliada e reformada.

A idade da senhora Agnes não afetara seu discernimento. Aparecendo na televisão, no noticiário vespertino de uma emissora local, estava a filha de Renée Swan, Bella, a quem ela tivera a oportunidade de conhecer dois anos atrás. Ela vinha acompanhada de um homem formal, trajado na mais fina alfaiataria, levada por ele pela mão, atravessando a densa multidão de jornalistas e fotógrafos. A legenda avisava que a imagem fora capturada em Oxford alguns minutos antes.

Renée aproximou-se da televisão lentamente. Mesmo que Bella ainda não estivesse redondamente grávida, o vestido de renda cinza, de excelente caimento, mas um pouco excessivo para o ambiente universitário, ressaltava sua condição, mesmo que não houvesse tanto para se mostrar. Ela poderia apostar que a escolha de Bella fora proposital. A baronesa foi dominada por um forte orgulho. O escândalo estava feito, porém sua filha o enfrentava de cabeça erguida. Ela era mesmo muito corajosa.

- Minha Bella terá um bebê, senhora Agnes – ela anunciou sorridente, e, diante da sua exuberância, a idosa imitou-a. – O bebê nascerá em fevereiro, estará muito, muito frio. Vamos fazer alguns gorrinhos de Cashmere?

Bella estava com medo de olhar demais para as janelas do Mercedes, que, com um motor tão silencioso que a fazia duvidar se corriam por Oxford ou pelas nuvens, os levava para longe do conglomerado da imprensa.

Era estranho que Edward não assumisse a dianteira do banco de motoristas. Ou que não a obrigasse a falar através de conversas sem sentido. Ela olhava para próprias mãos aferradas ao joelho, muito alvas e pequenas, um contraste com as meias pretas de lã.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou corajosamente, aproveitando a oportunidade para observar Edward diretamente. Ele a olhava como se não houvesse retirado os olhos dela nem que fosse por um pequeno instante desde que estavam no carro.

- Surpresa – pouco satisfez à sua curiosidade. Os orbes verdes se demoravam em seu rosto de uma maneira estranha. Se antes ele parecia duvidoso em encará-lo, agora o fazia sem preâmbulos, mesmo que de uma forma sombria.

- Não arrumei nossas malas para a tal viagem à Provence. O senhor não pode simplesmente me mandar uma mensagem SMS em uma noite e pensar que eu posso organizar o que for em um estalar de dedos, porque antes de tudo eu precisaria ser consultada, e depois eu talvez pudesse verificar os nossos guarda-roupas e listar o que precisa ser comprado...

- Provence? Ainda não – ele cortou-a mansamente. A maneira como a olhava, como se piscar fosse retirar-lhe informações cruciais, deixava-a corada. – O lugar para onde vamos não tem nada a ver com lavanda. Dê-me a sua mão... – o aviso fora completamente desnecessário, pois ele retirara a mão esquerda de Bella de cima do joelho de todo modo. – Eu preciso colocar algo aqui.

Sem tempo para lutar, Bella assistiu, perplexa, Edward sacar do paletó uma pequena caixa marrom e quadrada, com um logotipo desconhecido de joalheria em sua parte superior. Na última ocasião em que ele lhe dera apresentara uma caixa como aquela fora para arrematar aqueles valiosos – e afetivamente _pesados_ – diamantes que agora ela envergava no pulso. Daquela vez, contudo, o que ele tinha nas mãos era algo muito menor, mesmo que não repudiasse o brilho.

Um pingente.

Sem perder tempo, Edward abriu o fecho elaborado da pulseira e encaixou junto ao diamante maior a mais nova aquisição.

- O que é isso? Uma bonequinha? – Bella quis saber, confusa.

- Não é uma bonequinha qualquer. É uma _matrioska_.

A peça de ouro branco não contava mais que uma polegada, reluzindo a olhos vistos em virtude de seus detalhes em diamante. Bella reconheceu como uma _matrioska_, aquelas bonecas tradicionais russas arredondadas, mais ou menos cilíndricas, que geralmente vinham umas dentro das outras. Contudo, ela via apenas uma chacoalhando em seu pulso, produzindo um ruído interessante a cada encontro com o diamante maior.

- Ela é... _meiga_.

Edward uniu as sobrancelhas espessas perante o uso de tal adjetivo, e até mesmo a aristocrata estranhou-o. Nada daquilo que se referia a Edward era _meigo_. Ele lhe dera poucos presentes na acepção da palavra: uma pulseira de diamantes esdruxulamente cara e o palacete no qual residiam, que ela nem cogitava estar então no inventário dela. Bella conhecia bastante bem a generosidade de Edward, e sabia que ela poderia ser ostentosa, agressiva, surpreendente, alarmante. Mas _meiga_, jamais.

- Há algo nesta _matrioska_ que eu gostaria que você desse à minha filha quando ela chegasse – repousando a mão de Bella em suas pernas rígidas, ele lançou-lhe um olhar distante, embora cálido, e repleto de significados ocultos. – Você saberá no momento correto, Isabella.

Enquanto ele ditava comandos ao motorista, Bella digeria a informação e remexia na mais nova jóia incrustada com diamantes que levava no pulso. Ela era um pouco pesada para uma bonequinha pequena, mas imaginava que fosse por conta do ouro maciço. Nada relacionado a Edward poderia ser oco, bem como jamais seria ingênuo, inclusive seus presentes. De tão absorta que estava em deslindar os significados ocultos para aquilo, ela não se apercebeu para onde estavam antes de chegar à entrada.

- Um shopping center? – Bella constatou.

Ela não estava enganada. Não somente estavam em um shopping center, como estavam no maior da região, conforme ela se certificou depois que Edward a conduziu para fora do carro estacionado.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? – ela voltou a interrogar, uma ruga se formando na testa lisa. Sem resistir, Edward estendeu o indicador para desmanchá-la.

- Não é um grande mistério o que as pessoas vão fazer em um shopping center. É um grande point do entretenimento humano, Isabella.

Porque estava abismada demais para retrucar, Bella calou-se e foi rebocada pelo mafioso para dentro, que nem por um minuto abandou a mão que ela lhe concedeu ainda dentro da universidade. Um mundo de pessoas não demorou a cobri-la, e não eram apenas os guarda-costas contratados para tornar aquele passeio o mais calmo possível. O shopping também contava com um sistema de segurança próprio, portanto não seriam os paparazzi e outros intrujões a perturbá-la, mas sim os próprios clientes do shopping. E ela imaginou, terrificada, que provavelmente nem estavam em um dos momentos de maior movimentação, porque era um dia de semana.

- E-eu não preciso comprar nada, senhor Ma-masen... – ela envolveu ambas as mãos firmemente ao pulso de Edward.

Ultrapassada um pouco a efervescência da entrada principal, o mafioso tornou-se para ela, encontrando-a com olhos exagerados e ombros arrediamente projetados para trás. Estava com impressão que, se a soltasse, ela se entocaria na primeira oportunidade, como um animalzinho assustado.

- Você já veio a um shopping center, Isabella. Diversas vezes Alice a trouxe para lugares como este...

- Nada parecido com isso!

Edward assentiu, entendendo o que ela pretendia dizer. Bella estava mais acostumada a maisons, onde era atendida de forma exclusiva com brioches, espumante e outros mimos, ou no máximo a pequenos shoppings de boutiques, não a centros comerciais abertos, nos quais as mulheres se digladiavam em busca da próxima liquidação.

Ela não estava confortável com a quentura produzida por centenas de corpos humanos que partilhavam do mesmo ambiente. Este era apenas mais um vértice na vida de alguém que aprendera que o contato físico, a não ser para saciar os anseios animais desconcertantes, podia ser inteiramente dispensável. Em outras palavras, Bella saberia manejar uma multidão através de uma linha invisível presa ao indicador, desde que esta multidão estivesse distante de si a pelo menos dez metros e houvesse um alambrado para garantir sua "integridade física".

- Ok, nós vamos para o andar de cima – Edward disse tranqüilizador. – Lá estará menos movimentado. Fique calma, neném.

Após subirem dois lances de escadas rolantes, estavam finalmente em galerias mais largas, menos populares, e, por isso, mais vazias. Havia algumas pequenas cafeterias, cujos preços eram excessivamente salgados para boa parcela da população estudantil de Oxford, um pub irlandês conhecido por sua culinária gordurosa e outras lojas menores. Podendo finalmente respirar, Bella olhou para trás e conferiu que havia apenas Jacob e Paul com eles, mantendo razoáveis vinte passos de distância. Ela manteve uma mão atada a Edward e a outra em seu pulso, embora fosse mais por necessidade de conforto do que por medo.

- Nós estávamos no andar da Zara e da Argos, por isso a confusão – ele sorriu em sua direção, o que a fez, inusitadamente, sorrir junto. – Nós não temos pressa. Você pode ver o que quiser.

Ela piscou.

- Por que estamos aqui? Não é como...

- Não é como um passeio que faríamos juntos – Edward concluiu. – Mas é um passeio que eu faria, ou melhor, é um passeio que eu faço sempre com minhas irmãs. É um passeio de família, mais ainda, de namorados.

- Eu não estou entendendo – ela admitiu, trazendo novamente a ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas. Edward mais uma vez amassou o ponto e dissipou-a.

- Namorados normais não alugam chalés na Suíça para um fim de semana, não vão jantar no Queen Mary's e depois não fecham a noite trepando como dois selvagens no Savoy – a crueza como ele enunciou alguns dos programas que fizeram juntos em um passado não muito distante a fez enrubescer. – Namorados normais vão ao shopping, caminham de mãos dadas, conversam sobre o que vêem na vitrine, mesmo que não saibam ao certo o que estão vendo. Eles comem alguma coisa, trocam comidas nos pratos, porque faz parte do flerte fodido e desnecessário, depois vão ao cinema para assistir um filme de história ruim e dispensável, mas não importa. O que eles querem mesmo é estar juntos.

Ela olhou para baixo, onde encontrou detalhes nunca percebidos na bota adquirida em Milão há dois invernos.

- Eu não sabia que isso importava tanto para o senhor – lamentou genuinamente. – Eu pensava que este fosse um passeio para o senhor fazer com as meninas, não comigo. Imaginava que bastava o que fazíamos juntos. Nunca pensei que estar aqui, caminhando em um shopping center com dez pessoas esbarrando conosco a cada minuto, fosse algo como _nós_.

- Pode não ser algo como _você_, mas é algo como _eu_. Eu não sou o tipo de cara ligado a luxos, Isabella. Gosto de conforto, é lógico, porém também gosto de estar ao redor das pessoas – fez um gesto abrangente com a mão livre. – Eu gosto de entrar em uma loja de departamento enorme do tipo Harrods, experimentar a camisa do Manchester United que pretendo comprar e lembrar que Katrina deseja uma igual. Quem sabe um boné para acompanhar? – ele olhou brevemente para as vitrines, notando que estavam em uma ala bastante infantil. – Posso não estar disposto a fazer este tipo de programa todos os dias, porque minha cabeça está freqüentemente ocupada com outras porras, mas às vezes não faz mal. Quer entrar para ver?

Bella contorceu o pescoço para olhá-lo, surpresa que Edward tenha despertado para o seu estudar compenetrado a uma loja de artigos infantis. A chamativa vitrine estava decorada com peças de um salmão sóbrio, apresentando vestidos, macacões, meias, pulôveres, sapatinhos, mantas e roupas de cama e banho.

- Alice, Esme e a baronesa estão muito exageradas com as compras para a minha filha, mas um pouco a mais não será ruim – ele garantiu suavemente, parado ao seu lado. – Você pode escolher algumas coisas também. Porra, Isabella, você pode escolher um enxoval novo, se quiser.

Era a primeira vez que Bella desejava comprar algo para a pequena que viria. Esta era uma sensação doce, mas também aterradora, por ser desconhecida. Era como caminhar em areia movediça, porque, quando se limitava a ignorar a existência da menina, não havia o desalento que habitava nela agora.

Quando ela levantou seus olhos expressivos para Edward, não ocultando o seu medo ao se voltar para um mundo em cacos, ele foi devastado pela vontade de colhê-la entre os braços, correr para casa e reconstruí-la no único domínio em que poderiam ser destemidos quanto ao passado e futuro: a cama. Eles estariam sempre bem se engalfinhando mutuamente, mordendo-se, roendo-se, provando-se, _apaixonando-se_. Edward semicerrou os olhos, não conseguindo conter um silvo abafado. Quando voltou a si, tinha a mesma moça aprisionada pelas suas mãos, encarando-o com lábios desesperadoramente vermelhos e olhar suplicante. Amaldiçoando-se por ainda se permitir estar excitado por uma situação como aquela, acariciou-a no queixo e mimou seu nariz, frustrando-se em seguida por palavras serem escassas e atos tão nulos diante de tudo o que pretendia fazer com ela.

- Outra hora. Quando você estiver pronta, viremos aqui e compraremos o que você quiser. Tudo bem? – ele puxou-a pela mão, a voz saindo mais grossa que o esperado.

Ele a levou para almoçar em um restaurante de inspiração marroquina que ela considerou bastante razoável, embora nem vagamente lembrasse os ambientes mais requintados da gastronomia que ela havia conhecido pelo mundo. Eles comeram embalados pelos sons comuns a todo shopping center, os adolescentes conversando, as crianças correndo e os adultos passando apressados, para não perder o que nem eles sabiam o quê.

- Qual filme você quer assistir? – Edward perguntou, ansioso para saber o que ela pretendia. Afinal, quinze minutos para estudar as sinopses dos filmes na imensa televisão de tela plana que expunha os filmes em cartaz eram mais que aceitáveis.

Ela o retribuiu com estranheza.

- Como?

- Um filme que você queira ver.

A simplicidade com que ele a retribuía terminou por desconcertá-la.

- Há quanto tempo você não faz algo tão básico quanto vir ao cinema, Isabella?

A pergunta não deixou de constrangê-la. Por mais que não reclamasse do passeio inusitado imposto por Edward e fizesse o possível para não se tornar uma carrancuda ingrata, ainda não estava muito confortável com a miscelânea de pessoas circulando ao seu entorno sem cerimônias e esbarrando nela. Sentia-se pior ainda por estar _incomodada_ dentro da parcela do mundo que Edward lhe apresentara como também sendo dele.

- Eu nunca vim a um cinema assim... – ela murchou e engoliu a voz, envergonhada. – Já estive em cinemas antes, mas cinemas particulares, como aquele que há em Birmingham ou até em Buckingham...

- Você não sabe o que é se misturar todos os tipos de pessoas com o objetivo tão mundano de ver um filme. Sabe, neném, eu não me canso do enigma que é você. Porque enquanto você, por ter encarado uma das piores faces do que é o mundo real, tem os pés muito firmes no chão, também não deixa de viver em um mundo de fantasia... – ele comentou mais consigo mesmo. – Você é mesmo uma princesa. Eu escolho o filme desta vez, mas não se acostume mal. Vamos comprar a nossa pipoca.

Edward descobriria, através de um ligeiro franzir de nariz de Bella, que ela não estava muito entusiasmada com o gigantesco copo de pipoca de dois palmos e meio, comprado para que divissem. E porque nada no mundo a faria beber refrigerante de cola, ela conseguiu para si uma lata de água gaseificada – aprendera na visita à vizinhança de Jacob que água Perrier não era um gênero de bebida muito comum.

Em uma cidade universitária como Oxford, não havia muito que se assistir em um dia de semana à tarde, turno em que boa parte do público não estaria tão interessado em cinema. Edward ainda lamentava a falta de escolhas já na pequena fila para comprar os ingressos. Ele poderia conseguir entrar por outros meios, contudo comprar ingressos também fazia parte dos esforços para se ter um dia comum, e Bella reconheceu isso quando o viu puxar um cartão de crédito, digitar sua senha e recolher os dois cupons liberados da máquina de auto-atendimento. Poucas vezes assistira Edward pagar algo. Tudo o que ele precisava era, geralmente, conseguido por Emmett ou algum outro assessor com larga antecedência.

- Eu acho que deveríamos assistir a comédia romântica americana para sermos um casal razoável – ele disse para matar o tempo até que a sala de cinema abrisse. – Mas porque nunca fomos a porra de um casal razoável, nada de filminhos para obesas virgens desta vez.

Bella não entendia o porquê ainda não sabia como lidar com as tiradas de péssimo gosto de um homem que era seu amante há um bom tempo. Assim como não compreendia o porquê ainda ria como uma boboca. Tampouco o porquê estava com as mãos trêmulas. Ou o porquê os ruídos ambientes se tornavam dispersos conforme o sorriso de Edward embotava e ele intercalava olhares entre sua boca e olhos. Devia ter se acostumado que, com ele, "os porquês" não passavam de poeiras que deviam ser espanadas de objetos com valor sentimental muito maior.

Independente do que pretendia, a sala de cinema abriu antes de Edward completar o percurso até o objetivo final e ele, tão frustrado quando aliviado, puxou-a para dentro sem demoras.

Não foi sem espanto que Bella viu, depois de findo o trailer, o início de uma animação da Pixar. Vendo-a pôr a mão na boca e sorrir, Edward aliviou-se por ter feito a escolha certa. Um filme romântico pressuporia um passeio romântico, e embora estivesse muito disposto a ser sentimental por um dia, ele deveria ser _leve_. Nada de pressões. Ela sorria com as piadas dos animais falantes depois de vencer a surpresa, e mesmo que seu corpo inconscientemente deslizasse na direção do dele para procurar calor, Edward magoava o braço da poltrona para arranjar outras ocupações para as mãos. Abandonou a pipoca e, nervoso, mal bebia a Coca Cola.

Não ouvia muito além das risadas da moça e dos outros presentes, que não ultrapassavam duas dúzias de pessoas dispersas pela grande sala. Preocupava-se em observar Bella de esguelha, e a maneira como ela buscou o encosto do assento, recostando-se completamente nele, o levou a pensar que submeter uma mulher grávida à poltrona de cinema não fora boa idéia.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – ele questionou-a sussurrando-lhe. Percebeu tarde demais que havia se aproximado dela mais do que o necessário.

- Estou bem... – ela respondeu preguiçosamente, tornando o rosto para Edward. – É verdade que isto aqui levanta?

Ela gesticulava na direção do braço da poltrona que os separava.

- É verdade. Mas o que...

Atrevidamente, Bella livrou-se do empecilho e retornou a posição relaxada em que estava. Seu ombro avançava em sua direção e Edward, tomado de assalto, beijou-a naquele ponto intensamente, mas de forma rápida. Mesmo sendo forte o bastante para romper aquele contato, não resistiu ao choque carnal que fora o seu joelho esbarrando com o dela durante sua tentativa falida de fuga.

- Senhor Masen!

- Sim... – ele lamuriou antecipadamente, já sabedor de que era um fraco, um grosseiro, um covarde, e que, provavelmente até o final do dia, se transformaria em um rejeitado.

- Por que o senhor me trouxe para ver este filme? Eu havia prometido ver com Kate – lamentou e bebeu um pouco mais da água gaseificada. – E por que estou com a minha boca seca neste exato momento? Seria uma dessas coisas de mulheres grávidas?

Antes que ela tomasse ar para efetuar novas perguntas, Edward a beijou nos lábios. Novamente um ato impensado, decidido no ímpeto, por isso de novo recuaria, assustando-se de como podia se tornar um impulsivo desmiolado ao redor dela.

- Pronto, sua boca não está mais seca – ele declarou, virando-se novamente para a tela. – Eu senti!

- Ainda está, sim – Bella langorosamente corrigiu, sorrindo de leve com o óbvio nervosismo do mafioso.

- Se for o caso, você tem uma lata de água para beber, Isabella – ele cortou seu assunto sem delongas. – Sem brincadeiras por hoje, entendeu? Pelo meu bem, pelo bem da porra dessa população desocupada que pode vir ao cinema, e principalmente, pelo seu bem! Você tem noção do que eu estava fazendo há algumas horas atrás? Tem, Isabella? Não tem, mas acho melhor pôr essa sua cabeça brilhante para funcionar e imaginar! Ou melhor, não tente imaginar! Porque é muito pior do que qualquer coisa que você possa...!

Bella recuou, pois não precisaria de um aviso mais claro que aquele, recitado em forma de brados capazes de serem ouvidos por todos os presentes na sala de cinema. Chateada pela falta de consideração, que era agudizada pela sensação galopante de rejeição em um momento no qual ela tentava se reaproximar, ela recolheu-se no assento ao ponto extremo. E Edward começou a dar por falta das risadinhas singelas que Bella, até então, conseguira dar para as estripulias dos animaizinhos do filme de animação.

No caminho de volta para casa, bisbilhotando pelo canto do olho Bella revirar a bonequinha _matrioska_ que pendia em seu pulso com dedos nervosos, Edward refletia que péssima decisão fora levá-la para sair. A sugestão de entrar em uma loja de artigos infantis mexera com ela. E depois, ele não fora cuidadoso o suficiente para não deixar que os abalos emocionais sofridos no dia anterior fossem despejados sobre a moça. Ademais, no dia seguinte teriam certamente fotos de paparazzi documentando o tour que eles fizeram pelo shopping. Tantas conseqüências para apenas alguns sorrisos nos primeiro trinta minutos do filme, antes de ele estragar-lhe o dia...

- Onde está Emmett? – Bella questionou hesitante, como que para testá-lo. Era estranho para ambos, após tanto tempo em que ela fora a escorregadia e problemática, que Edward fosse quem precisasse ser cercado.

- Disse para ele ir para casa. Não quero ver aquele rosto de merda até que... – "eu esqueça do que fizemos", quase falou. – Ele fique mais aceitável.

Edward não falaria, porém mandara Emmett para casa e o proibira de aparecer diante de Bella até que não tivesse mais hematomas de socos. Não pretendia chocá-la, e mais ainda, não estava pronto para explicar a ela o que havia acontecido.

Porque Bella possuía o conhecimento inato do que não perguntar a um dos _seus_ homens, ela, em casa, guardou a curiosidade em si e pretendia subir sozinha. Um chamado a impediu:

- Posso ir com você?

Era Edward quem divagava. Parado no hall de entrada da mansão, ele parecia perdido. Não era mais o ser feroz que a rejeitara antes. Ela acenou compassiva e caminhou a sua frente, tentando obliterar a sensação de que ele observava fixamente o seu traseiro enquanto escalava os degraus da escada. No momento em que chegaram ao quarto – o quarto _deles_, não mais o aposento de hóspedes. – um muito cavalheiro Edward adiantou-se em estender-lhe a porta.

Os próximos passos eram desconhecidos por ambos. Parado no quarto, segurando seu olhar com argüição, Edward não era mais seguro do que fazer do que ela.

- O que de tão interessante o senhor Masen fazia para não atender às minhas ligações?

Sua pergunta era mais uma forma de passar o tempo. Ela imaginava que dificilmente seria respondida.

- Nada mais interessante do que pretendo fazer agora – ele disse sem piscar, como se não ousasse perder qualquer movimento dela. – Você pretendia fazer o que mesmo, Isabella? Tomar um banho?

Ela piscou.

- Sim...

- Eu adoraria vê-la tomar banho. Para ser bem sincero, pensei nisso a viagem inteira.

A confissão, feita em voz rouca, enregelou-a. Bella procurou alguma linha irônica no olhar verde, contudo nada mais encontrou do que uma convicção ansiosa. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, ela optou apenas por agir. Por isso estendeu as mãos para as presilhas que mantinham seus cabelos castanhos domados em um rabo de cavalo alinhado, retirou-as uma a uma e jogou-as no chão. Perpassou com os dedos seus fios, no intuito de desembaraçá-los, e depois os amarrou em um coque alto. Ela sabia que Edward gostava de ver as maçãs salientes do seu rosto sem a distração dos cabelos.

Logo em seguida, arrancou as jóias, com exceção da preciosa pulseira, e largou-as juntamente com as presilhas de cabelo. Intentou alcançar os botões do vestido de renda cinza atrás das costas, porém domou-se.

- Eu preciso de ajuda para abrir o vestido – ela virou-se. – O senhor Masen poderia...?

Edward engoliu um silvo e, quando ia desabotoando a segunda casa, uma realização abateu-o:

- Se você está precisando de ajuda para abrir o vestido, quem o fechou mais cedo?

A simples suposição de que poderia ser Jacob a compartilhar com ela um momento tão íntimo o levou de volta à raiva profunda. Seus dedos terminaram por esmagar um delicado botão de madrepérola e o arrancaram.

- Foi Olga – ela replicou, formando nos lábios cheios um sorriso secreto. Ouviu Edward exalar nervosamente em sua orelha, corando-a naquele ponto, apenas em imaginar uma lésbica auxiliar a uma mulher que era dele se vestir. Bella não acreditava ser necessário que ele soubesse que um dos grandes segredos das mulheres era alcançar pontos nas costas que homens julgavam impossíveis, o que tornava dispensável qualquer ajuda para fechar ou abrir um vestido.

Serviço feito, Bella desfez-se da peça e jogou-a no chão. Extasiado, Edward observou o tecido escorrer pelo corpo macio, deleitando-se inclusive com os ruídos produzidos pela renda em atrito por sua pele sem máculas. Analisou a brancura dos seus ombros e a linha da coluna reta, sem sucursais ou irregularidades, visível a partir da cervical e culminando no cóccix, onde era ladeada por duas covinhas. Mordendo o interior das bochechas, ele encaixou os dedos naquelas delicadezas anatômicas tão características das mulheres.

- O que o senhor está fazendo? – ela perguntou, a voz por pouco coerente.

- Reconhecendo você. Este sutiã é bonito, eu gosto dele. Roxo combina com a sua pele.

- Não é roxo, é berinjela! – ela censurou-o.

- É tudo a mesma merda – subestimou. – Eu sou um expert em abrir o sutiã por trás, mas acho que o fecho deste é na frente. Isabella, vire-se para mim.

Edward não precisaria avisar, pois ele a manejaria pelos ombros de qualquer maneira. Ignorando a expressão surpresa da moça, ele a estudou francamente, contemplando os seios e, depois, deslocando a atenção para todo o corpo, enrolou os dedos no elástico que fazia a meia-calça de lã pender.

- Tire. Eu quero ver você – ele comandou em meia-voz, a respiração quente chamuscando-lhe as bochechas.

Bella estava insegura com relação ao corpo. A gravidez já lhe impusera sinais, e ela não considerava qualquer um deles positivo. Estava muito ciente que os seios bem já comportavam um número maior de sutiã, que o rosto, anteriormente tão ovacionado pelo perfil elegante, era então mais oval que o de costume, que sua cintura não era mais tão fina como anteriormente. Edward, porém, enquanto a visava, não parecia encontrar defeitos. E ver-se tão bonita aos olhos dele, impulsionou-a a ter coragem e a descer a meia-calça primeiro com as mãos, e depois empurrá-la com os pés.

Com mãos ágeis, que a levaram a acreditar que a alegada inépcia para abrir fechos frontais fosse mais pretexto para observá-la de frente, ele desinterditou os seios de Bella. A sensação de estar quase que completamente aberta ao estudo de Edward quase a levou a esconder-se, mas agarrou-se ao máximo à ousadia.

- Agora você pode entrar no banho. Vá – o mafioso imperou com um olhar duro, fulminando-a. O tom de voz, contudo, estava entrecortado.

Bella andou a sua frente apenas de calcinha, tomando o cuidado para não ser lenta ou rápida em excesso. Ela não sabia, mas observando-a chacoalhar discretamente os quadris, Edward pensava como ela sempre era dosada, sempre apropriada, nunca pecando pelo excesso de exibicionismo ou excesso de pudicícia. Ele nunca tivera um "tipo" de mulher. Nunca, até conhecer Isabella Swan.

Ela intuiu que ele desejava ficar para vê-la, por isso não fechou a porta atrás de si. Abriu o chuveiro e modulou a água quente até estar ao seu gosto. Incerta do que fazer, Bella fitou sua expressão, porém nada encontrou ali. Sua complexão estava avaliativa, mas fechada.

Apenas por intuir, quando entrou no box, Bella arrancou a calcinha de si, procurando encarar Edward sempre. Apenas falhou no instante em que os olhos verdes desceram para conferir o único recanto do corpo dela escondido até há pouco. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Era possível ainda se envergonhar de que sua depilação não estivesse tão em dia?

O box transparente permitia com que Edward exercitasse seu voyeurismo, e ele o fez sem maiores declarações. Não perderia o menor movimento efetuado por ela. Ele a viu espremer um frasco de líquido branco em uma esponja, molhá-la por um pouco de água e espalhá-la, até que formasse espuma, pelos braços e tórax. Em poucos segundos todo o recinto estaria empesteado por um olor frutado que ele reconhecia muito bem. Poderia ser pior se Bella resolvesse usar o óleo de banho, pensou ele, quase no mesmo instante em que ela deslocou seus esforços para as coxas e pernas, proporcionando-lhe uma excelente visão panorâmica do seu traseiro.

Ele detestava admitir, mas sentia ciúme da esponja. Ou pior, ele estava desesperado em um nível tal, que se enciumava até da água.

Edward retirou afoitamente o paletó e chutou para fora os sapatos. Na porta do box, alijou-se também da camisa social. Bella, de costas, ouviu o ruído da porta deslizando e assombrou-se por verificar que Edward resolvera se juntar a ela. Ele ainda a manteve de costas, segurando-a pelas mãos, mantendo-as unidas as dele no azulejo do box. Ainda dosando-se, Edward beijou-a no vão entre o pescoço e ombro, na altura do trapézio. Instintivamente Bella empinou-se para trás, encontrando-se com um obstáculo vestido.

- Ai, cacete... – Edward assoviou ao sentir o choque em sua zona pélvica, porém não efetuou qualquer esforço para impor distância.

- O senhor Masen pretende mesmo continuar com esta calça? Digo... – ela piscou, esforçando-se para olvidar a sensação promovida pela água quente aliada à respiração errante de Edward em seus ombros. – O senhor trouxe poeira de várias partes do mundo nesta roupa! Está sujando o meu banheiro!

- Você verdadeiramente prefere que eu suje o seu banheiro com a roupa imunda do que eu constranja a nós dois mostrando o que tenho nas minhas calças agora? – arrancou a esponja de banho da mão de Bella. – Deixe-me lavar você. Se você não consegue abrir e fechar os botões de um vestido, duvido que consiga lavar suas costas.

Ao invés de untar a esponja com o sabonete, Edward alcançou o frasco e jogou o líquido branco, de aparência leitosa, diretamente na pele de Bella. Ela abafou um gemido na garganta, de tão sensível que estava ao menor estímulo, mas não conseguiu mais se conter no momento em que o mafioso espalmou as mãos nas suas costas, promovendo massagens circulares. Seu toque era firme, exigente, não do tipo relaxante que o momento insinuava. Com dedos escorregadios, contornou sua coluna vertebral e desceu-a lentamente, massageando na cintura inesperadamente de maneira leve, para logo atar-se com mais força no quadril. Uma pressão pouco cuidadosa a levou novamente de encontro a pélvis masculina.

- Porra... – Edward vituperou. – E você ainda pergunta o porquê mantenho as calças. Será que você não percebe que só o que quero é preservá-la? Preciso lavar você.

Ele começou, então, a utilizar a esponja. Esfregando-a energicamente nos ombros e nas costas, ele perdeu um pouco da freqüência quando alcançou o traseiro. O vislumbre de um mamilo intumescido da moça também não colaborava para que mantivesse a dignidade, e ele descobriu-se o tocando com a mão sobressalente. Envergonhado por se portar como um "polvo adolescente" com a mulher que elegera para a vida, livrou-se do seio e afastou as pernas de Bella com um joelho.

- Preciso limpar aqui também – ele comentou, como se estivesse com uma tarefa de máxima importância exigindo o cumprimento.

Umedeceu a esponja e retirou dela o excesso de sabonete. Efetuou movimentos sugestivos no traseiro de Bella e depois, ato conseguinte, aproveitou-se de suas pernas entreabertas e deslizou a esponja ao entorno de sua feminilidade. Edward a manteve cativa ali, completamente submissa a maneira dúbia como a esponja se insinuava, atiçando-a de maneira envolvente, maneira qual se tornava ainda mais eletrizante a medida que o toque era quase inocente.

Presa do desejo intenso, Bella abriu as pernas em um grau maior, e Edward compreendeu o que pretendia enunciar sua linguagem corporal. Sem reservas, então, ele aplicou uma pressão maior com a esponja, e, como que para pegar um prêmio que julgava merecedor, trouxe-a certeiramente para junto de sua ereção. Sem jamais soltar a aristocrata, o mafioso desafivelou o cinto e abriu um botão da própria calça. Ele estava tão encharcado de água corrente quanto ela.

Edward abandonou a esponja, porque ela não era mais suficiente. Ao invés de usá-la para o sucesso final, trocou-a pelos dedos, os dedos maliciosos que fizeram Bella tentar se agarrar no azulejo do box. Edward a impediria, contudo. Com os braços fortes e dominadores, ele a mantinha próxima, acoplada, friccionando-se contra sua hombridade, violentando-a repetidamente com três dedos longos, ora revezadamente, ora simultaneamente.

Ele, por outro lado, retirava sua parcela de prazer através do atrito com as nádegas redondas as quais nunca cansava de estudar descaradamente, mesmo em momentos impróprios. Os murmúrios abafados da moça violada também colaboravam.

Sentindo que as paredes apertadas dela forçavam um orgasmo, Edward a virou de frente, porque desejava vê-la. Por mais que adorasse a visão que era Bella de costas, com sua pele de alabastro e as poucas gorduras localizadas exatamente onde deveriam estar, seu rosto prestes a encontrar a explosão era inigualável. Confrontando-a, ele a manteve elevada, ainda apertando-a contra si e utilizando os dedos dentro dela. A forma como o grito de prazer máximo saiu da boca cheia da moça, ecoando por todo o banheiro, o levou a rogar para que seus guarda-costas tivessem o bom-senso de não estar naquele andar do palacete.

Ele estava extasiado que estava por sentir a quentura interior de Bella. Por analisar suas feições finas convertendo-se em algo semelhante a um etéreo anjinho barroco no momento em que recebia o anúncio da expulsão do Paraíso, por se saber senhor da umidade viscosa que escorria por suas pernas, Edward não notou o que acontecia com ele próprio. Os movimentos frenéticos fizeram com que o zíper de sua calça se abrisse sozinho e revelasse a memorável ereção que a boxer não comportava. E pior ainda, perdera o detalhe crucial de que ele também estava próximo a um orgasmo, que o arrebatou completamente desprevenido, aparecendo como um convidado nada bem-vindo em um banquete que deveria servir apenas uma pessoa.

Bella já se encontrava razoavelmente consciente quando sentiu uma quentura que nada tinha a ver com o chuveiro atingi-la na parte interna das coxas, próxima a área pélvica. Edward olhou para baixo, abismado e constrangido, desejando parar de jorrar, mas sem saber como.

- Eu estou sujando você... – ele murmurou esquivando-se, recolocando uma inerte Bella no chão. – Me desculpe, isso não deveria ter acontecido – angustiado, ligou o chuveirinho de jato potente e lançou na direção das pernas da moça. – Eu vou limpar você.

- Não há problema... – ela sussurrou, ainda boquiaberta.

Tendo todas as partes do corpo higienizadas por Edward, – mais do que era necessário, inclusive – Bella permitiu que ele fizesse o que considerava melhor. Ele estava sério, pensativo, e ela intuía que nada deveria dizer. Depois de esfregá-la com esponja, daquela vez sem malícia, o mafioso a observou com olhos anuladamente repletos de significados.

- Você pode me esperar lá fora, Isabella? Eu estou com sujeira de várias partes do mundo, como você disse. Preciso tomar um banho.

Ela não compreendia o porquê Edward se privaria dela durante a ducha, mas não o questionou. Enxugou-se com avidez, enrolou-se no primeiro roupão que tateara no aquecedor elétrico de toalhas, saiu e fechou a porta, para que ele tivesse a privacidade pretendida. Tarde demais, tomou nota que o roupão verde-musgo pego não era o seu, mas sim o de Edward. Fechou severamente a roupa de banho e cruzou os braços no tórax. Tentou sentar-se na cama, contudo os chiados da água corrente do banho de Edward não colaboravam para mantê-la quieta. No momento que o jato fechou-se, ela estava de pé no quarto, massageando a nuca em busca de conforto, andando de um lado para o outro.

Ele pretendia dizer-lhe algo. Sim, ele pretendia. E saber disso a deixava atormentada. Foram poucos assuntos que Edward a mantivera à parte, e todos eles trouxeram desdobramentos colossais. A verdadeira origem de Jacob. Os planos de divórcio de Tanya.

Virou-se para a porta do banheiro. Edward saía de lá, vergando não além da corrente de ouro, presente de Bella, e uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Afinal, ela lhe seqüestrara o roupão. Debaixo do olhar dele, subjugada e florescente pelas emoções que por ali perpassavam, ela inertemente o assistiu cruzar o espaço que os distanciava e pegá-la pelos ombros com mais força do que seria necessário. Ela não o compreendia. Aproximou as sobrancelhas, por pouco não unindo-as.

Não se preparara para ter a sensação dos lábios secos de Edward chocados contra os seus. Não mais como uma peraltice de menino igual ao quase-beijo do cinema, porque a forma pouco parcimoniosa como ele a beijava nada tinha em comum com a insegurança esboçada mais cedo. Ele não recuaria, pelo contrário, o enrijecimento do corpo de Bella o instigou a maltratar um pouco mais a suave pele do rosto da aristocrata com sua barba de doze horas, ganhando vigor diante da total incapacidade de reagir dela. Afastou-lhe os lábios com a língua, e, ainda com as mãos nos ombros estreitos, ganhou profundidade e uniu-se a ela em um ato único, inédito para eles desde a tarde em que Edward, em uma cama de hotel elegante de Londres, lhe dissera que desconfiava que seria pai.

Edward não lhe roubara um beijo. Edward lhe conquistara um beijo.

Bella somente sentiu o magnetismo que unia a ambos, não o mesmo que fazia o ímã e o ferro se atraírem de maneira irremediável, porque se os dois elementos se uniam, era por obrigação, compulsoriedade indiscutível. Se Bella ainda era capaz de se arrepiar com um beijo pouco consciencioso de Edward da mesma maneira como se deixara abalar quando ele a beijara no pós-sexo durante uma festa universitário de Oxford, nada tinha a ver com senso de dever. Eles se atraíam, eles se repudiavam, mas estavam como deveriam estar, como queriam estar. Diferentemente do ímã e do ferro, não se distanciariam se um elemento externo lhes impusesse distância. E entendo aquilo, compreendendo que um _simples bebê_ jamais poderia lhe privar de estar com Edward Cullen, que para sempre seria o seu "senhor Masen", Bella levantou as mãos e atou-as aos cabelos molhados dele, anulando qualquer distância.

Com movimentos enérgicos, eles aceitaram-se como partes iguais de quebra-cabeças diferentes, brindaram-se como o frutado e o destilado poderiam, consolaram-se porque as circunstâncias da vida foram bastante injustas com ambos. Ele urrou e o ruído nada teve em comum com o sofrimento. Naquele instante, arrancou as mãos de Bella dos seus cabelos e quebrou o contato.

No queixo contraído, ele deixava óbvia uma aflição raivosa.

- Não é certo – recolheu as mãos de Bella e cruzou-as à sua frente. – Eu juro que tentei fazer que fosse certo ao menos uma vez, mas não consigo... merda, não consigo! – ele deu-lhe as costas e perambulou pelo quarto, os músculos tensos e salientes. – Eu tentei fazer com que você tivesse um dia leve, sem pressões! Eu tentei de verdade, Isabella, mas tudo o que consegui foi te estressar no cinema e te esporrar quando chegamos em casa. Acho que preciso me conformar que, por mais perfeitos que sejam meus planos mirabolantes quando você está longe, eu acabo me atrapalhando depois. A sua presença me perturba – ele desferiu um soco no portal do banheiro com a mesma mão dolorida com que socara Emmett na véspera, como que para se martirizar. – Onde está meu paletó?

Edward recordou-se de onde a havia deixado antes que Bella esboçasse alguma resposta. Ela continuava parada de pé no momento em que ele retornou do banheiro com uma caixa de veludo nos punhos, contendo o mesmo logotipo de joalheria que possuía o recipiente onde a _matrioska_ viera acondicionada. A realização do que se tratava a fizera recuar:

- Não o faça!

Ele a retribuiu pesaroso. Detestando-se por lhe impingir dor, venceu a distância entre ambos e a fez se sentar na cama, atordoada. Tomou-lhe as mãos e as reteve com força, para que não escapassem.

- Você já deveria saber que não há como me impedir de eu dizer o que quero. Lembra da última vez em que tentou fazer isso? Eu disse que te amava de todo jeito – ele a exortou com uma doçura amena, mas imperfeita. – Eu já te amava antes de você dizer que eu não deveria sentir isso. E agora também não é diferente. Não é por você falar para eu não dizer que as circunstâncias que nos trouxeram até "aqui" vão deixar de existir. Nós estamos em uma rua sem saída, sem gasolina, com dois pneus furados e tremendo de frio. Ou chegamos a um consenso, entramos no carro e nos aquecemos juntos, ou continuamos brigando e trepando como dois fedelhos do lado de fora, até morrermos congelados – ela abaixou o rosto em fuga, mas ele a obrigou, através de um toque pouco gracioso no queixo, a continuar encarando-o. – Nós traímos pais, esposas, toda moral e boa-conduta para chegar onde estamos. Porra, você não vê que chegamos ao fim da trilha e não há nenhum perdão para o que fizemos? Isabella Swan, nós precisamos nos casar.

* * *

**Aí vocês vão me dizer: "mas que capítulo fofo!". E foi mesmo, embora dentro de todas as limitações dos nossos queridos personagens!**  
**.**  
**Pois é, gente, gostaria de pedir desculpas novamente pelas minhas demoras, apesar da maior parte compreender? Alguém aqui faz noção de como está a bagunça da minha vida? O que já estava complicado, anda piorando. Até minha gata resolveu a começar a pifar! Ela teve uma internação agora que detonou todo o meu resto de saúde financeira e emocional. Ao menos meu sobrinho deu um tempo de probleminhas!**  
**.**  
**Agradeço a quem comprou, está comprando ou comprará o livro. Agradeço a quem comentou o último capítulo! Agradeço a quem curtiu a página de EANEOC no Facebook. Agradeço a quem, sempre que pode, compartilha no Facebook as imagens de divulgação do livro, mesmo que ainda não tenha comprado. Muito especialmente, AGRADEÇO A QUEM COMENTARÁ NESTE CAPÍTULO, DEIXARÁ E-MAIL E RECEBERÁ UM LINDO BÔNUS NA CAIXA DE CORREIO! Quem recebe bônus não costuma a reclamar... mas por favor, o site costuma a censurar os e-mails, por isso enganem-o! Façam como o exemplo: bordeldajane(arroba) (ponto)com(ponto)br...**  
**.**  
**Tenho muito a agradecer a todos, em especial aos comentantes do últimos capítulo: Kerima, Tali, Jannaina, Phi Cullen, Sarah Isabelle, Annie Kartchner, cris reis, NatFurlan, gaabip... obrigada!**

**Até a próxima!**


	16. LIVRO II Capítulo XXI

**Olá! Olhem o milagre, capítulo de EANEOC, vai chover! #brinks  
Well, well, capítulo tenso, daquele tipo de capítulo que é bom não ler se estiver na TPM! Estão avisados.**

**Já tem EANEOC - Livro I para vender no site da Livraria Cultura!**

* * *

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

- Você deveria aprender que, quando vai ao banheiro, não é certo se limpar com as mãos – Alice informou, alisando os cabelos loiros e espetados do menininho de oito anos. – Existe um material de higiene chamado "papel higiênico" dentro da cabine, que serve para que você não precise sujar seus dedos. Ninguém nunca lhe apresentou?

O jovem rapazinho contemplava a neta da rainha com um misto de vergonha e arrelia. Sendo um líder de "gangue" mirim não estava acostumado que lhe dissessem o que fazer, apenas uma pessoa tinha este direito. A mãe.

- Olhe para mim, David – com a minúscula mão de longas unhas cor-de-rosa, Alice empurrou o queixo do garoto. – Você já foi introduzido à duchinha higiênica? É um utensílio importante no banheiro, você deveria conhecer...

- Alice – Bella, mais afastada, tampou os ouvidos da menina afro-descendente que tinha no colo. Procurando simular que nada ocorria, direcionou a atenção da menina para o livro que liam, uma versão adaptada de "Alice no País das Maravilhas". Felizmente, chiar o nome "Alice" no meio da história não parecia impróprio. – Leve o menino para fora. O cheiro...

- Cheiro? Que cheiro? – ela farejou o ar a procura daquilo que a amiga referenciava. – Oh! O cheiro! Que cheiro terrível, David. Pensava que sua família judia não lhe permitia comer carne de porco...

- Alice! – ouviu Bella ralhar. – Por favor, as outras crianças estão olhando...

Rolando os olhos, pegou o garoto pelos punhos, tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo nas imundas mãos, e arrastou-o para fora da pequena sala. Havia somente um punhado de crianças ali, todas muito mais entretidas nos trabalhos de recorte e colagem que faziam sobre as mesas de trabalho do que em conferir a vergonha do amigo pouco higiênico.

Passada a situação constrangedora, Bella continuou ajudando a menina a ler o clássico de Lewis Caroll, para que também fizesse o trabalho de colagem. Se antes estar em trabalhos beneficentes era-lhe tedioso, ao menos agora, entediada com a vigilância forçada por Edward, quase sem poder sair do palacete, a fazia se sentir útil.

- Senhorita Isabella, o seu bebê é um menino ou uma menina?

A pergunta da garotinha a assaltara desprevenida. Aturdida, Bella piscou duas vezes e procurou o rosto dela, ajeitando-a em seu colo.

- Menina.

- E qual é o nome dela?

Bella empurrou o nó na garganta para fora. Estudou por um breve momento o chuveiro de diamantes que levava na mão direita.

- Eu não sei...

- Mas como assim? Existem bebês sem nome? – perguntou com a ousadia típica das crianças.

- Ela terá um nome, mas acredito que o pai dela ainda não tenha escolhido.

- Não é você quem vai escolher o nome dela?

Bella suspirou, um pouco exasperada com a sucessão de perguntas. Em sua criação, bombardear adultos com questionamentos era rude, mas caso respondesse à menina da exata forma como ela merecia, corria o risco de ser afastada novamente do projeto de leitura da Biblioteca de Londres. E quiçá nem a intervenção de Edward valeria alguma coisa.

- Ela é mais do pai dela do que minha. Não tenho o direito de opinar.

A criança calou-se, advertida pelo tom o quanto a aristocrata estava à borda. Não poderia saber que arrancara daquela mulher rígida uma confissão que estava muito próxima à realidade.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Bella seguiu com Alice para o apartamento de Jasper na área estudantil de Oxford. Não sabia se Edward permitiria que ela mudasse o rumo sem que ele fosse antecipado, contudo como Jacob não protestara, imaginou que ele não ficaria tão contrariado assim. Chegando lá, pôs a bolsa Coco Chanel para o transporte do gato no sofá, pediu para que Jacob soltasse o animal e seguiu para a cozinha, encontrando lá os ingredientes frescos prometidos por Alice.

Optara por preparar um salmão, porque era a sua especialidade mais rápida. Jasper chegaria a qualquer momento, e como qualquer pessoa que entendia de cozinha para um pouco além de ferver água e fritar um ovo, podia ser impiedoso com quem estava no comando do fogão. E incrivelmente inconveniente.

O que ela não contara, contudo, era na capacidade de Alice de deixá-la desconfortável. Observou de soslaio conforme ela se aproximava já de roupa trocada, com um short jeans e uma regata de malha branca. Encostou-se de costas na pia enquanto Bella cortava a salsa, descansando um pé no armário que havia ali embaixo, onde se guardavam as panelas.

- Quando você vai me contar a história deste anel tão bonito? – estalou as pálpebras, mostrando os cílios alongados pela máscara que prometia "criar o efeito de cílios postiços".

Bella continuou a tarefa sem abalar-se, pois já esperava a abordagem.

- Não há o que contar. Ganhei o anel, ponto.

Alice estudou a mão direita da amiga com diligência, aquela que segurava o ramo de salsa para ser ceifado pela faca de cozinha, que era manejada pela mão esquerda.

- É um lindo anel. Certos homens põem um diamante no dedo da amada para tentar demarcá-la, outros, mais exagerados, põem vários diamantes! – ela ironizou e cutucou a costela de Bella, fazendo-a sorrir singelamente. – Este é bonito. Quantos diamantes há? Mais de sessenta, sem dúvidas, e ocupam quase todo espaço que há no seu dedo! E a alça, até ela é composta de diamantes também... uma beleza, bonita. Não vejo muitos designs parecidos com este.

- Acho que Edward o comprou na Rússia...

- Ah, ao certo, é um anel tradicional, mas há algo de exótico no polimento dos diamantes. É muito mais bonito do que aquele anel velho que Mike lhe deu naquele noivado seu que durou seis horas... – os olhos âmbares de Alice desfocaram. – Espere! Tive uma inspiração divina! Isso não é um anel comum. É um anel de noivado!

- Não é bem assim...

- Você pretende mesmo me convencer que um homem dá um anel _desses_ a uma mulher se não for para pedi-la em casamento? – prepotente, pôs as duas mãos nas cadeiras. – Homens só dão coisas às mulheres se pretenderem conseguir algo delas, e acredite, eles estão sempre querendo algo, especialmente se estão apaixonados. Como Edward tem o seu corpo, agora ele quer a sua mão, e só Deus sabe o que ele quererá depois de ter a mão... mas... – diante da atitude arredia de Bella, incorreu uma constatação a Alice. – Você aceitou, não é mesmo?

Com o molho de salsa picado diante de si, Bella edificou-se com coragem e fitou a amiga de longa data, que a queria tão bem. O ruído das chaves abrindo a porta do pequeno apartamento foi ouvido.

- Olhem quem está aqui, o meu gato seqüestrado! – ao longe, provinda da apertada sala de estar, a voz amuada de Jasper facilmente reverberava. – Você, Jacob, agora está encobertando aquele casal de criminosos de filmes adultos de quinta categoria e foi escalado para ser vigia do cativeiro?

- Jasper, Jasper, por que você estraga tudo...? – sapateando os pezinhos descalços, Alice escapou da cozinha e foi em busca do namorado falastrão.

- Acho que este aqui é o amigo de Bella... – a voz empostada de Jacob pontuou, sugerindo que ele gesticulava em direção do felino.

- Ele pode ser o que quiser da Swan psicopata, mas ele é, antes de tudo, o _meu_ gato, porque nasceu da _minha_ gata e dentro da _minha_ casa! – entreouvindo os argumentos pretensamente cabais de Jasper, Bella placidamente retirava o salmão do forno e conferia o seu auspicioso tom dourado. – É para você mesmo que estou falando, oh loba hospedeira do filho de Belzebu! Eu sei que você está aqui! Não adianta o que aquela versão soviética de Al Capone venha me falar, foda-se que ele diga que me dará qualquer outro gato do mundo, com exceção deste aqui! Masen pode ser rico o bastante para mandar plantar gatos persas alterados geneticamente que liberam ursinhos de pelúcia pelo ânus, ao invés de merda, mas no meu gato ele não toca...

Sem se importar com o falacioso colega de faculdade, Bella regou o salmão no vinho branco que precisara comprar por contra própria, uma vez que o dono da casa não se importava em ter na cartilha vinícola para além das opções fornecidas pelos supermercados.

O jantar foi posto em uma muda camaradagem entre Jacob e Bella, que souberam tornar a mesa de quatro lugares do apartamento de Jasper em algo digno para se servir convidados. No término, após contemplarem o belo trabalho, trocaram um sorriso trêmulo. Havia muito a ser dito ainda. Mas não se precipitavam, temendo que um sopro mais forte terminasse por ruir o delicado casebre de confiança que construíram. Com Jacob, não havia aquela sensação de imediatismo e volatilidade que era comum quando estava com Alec. Estar com ele era pacato e a fazia imaginar que tinham todo o tempo do mundo para aparar as arestas.

Bella reparou que o apartamento estava bem mais asseado e organizado do que da última vez que estivera ali. Não havia mais poeiras e livros e revistas lançados de qualquer maneira. O sofá estava com o mesmo desgaste de sempre, com seu tecido verde desgastado pelo tempo e corroído por unhas felinas, mas as almofadas sobre ele haviam sido lavadas. Certamente não era a residência que um aficcionado por ordem escolheria ter, mas também não mais refletia o caos. O fleet sintetizava bem o que o seu dono era no momento.

Porque era importante para Alice, agradeceram a refeição que era servida através de uma oração ecumênica e serviram-se. Jasper resmungou a respeito do cadáver de peixe sobre a mesa de sua casa, mas ninguém lhe emprestou ouvidos. Por fim, sua boca foi ocupada por uma salada de brócolis chinês que Bella, em uma gentileza não característica sua, tivera a generosidade de lhe preparar.

- Que tipo de roupa você pretende usar no casamento do meu primo, bonita? – em seu terceiro prato de salmão e guarnição, Alice devaneou com a típica letargia dos embriagados por comida. A moça baixotinha e magra desde criança era um "garfo de ouro". – Nós duas temos o mesmo tom de pele, quase a mesma estatura e sempre estamos juntas. Não quero que pense que somos o _cosplay_ uma da outra!

Jacob, espantado com a parcela de informação inesperada que tivera da mulher que ele deveria proteger, observou Bella com cautela.

- Eu não vou – respondeu com sobriedade, depois de engolir mais uma parcela do seu salmão. Diferente da melhor amiga, ela degustava da comida com critério, mastigando-a parcimoniosamente.

Em detrimento do Antigo Regime já haver chegado ao fim, e da realeza ser muito mais instrumento simbólico do que político após a Revolução Gloriosa, fazia parte dos bons costumes que um convite oriundo da Casa Real não deveria ser negado. Especialmente quando tal convite significava o casamento do filho único do Príncipe de Gales.

- Você o quê?! – o agudo tom de Alice desencadeou o estremecimento geral, e Bella poderia jurar que, se não fossem as louças de Jasper de tão má categoria, teriam lascado. – É lógico que você vai.

- Não. Não vou.

Alice não conteria sua indignação pela desfeita. Aparvalhada, fez menção de se levantar, mas voltou a instalar-se no assento. Procurou o olhar de Jasper em busca da compreensão. Ele, contudo, estava à beira das gargalhadas.

- Você não vai fazer algo assim! Vovó... oh, vovó lhe ama! – assoviava, as mãozinhas minúsculas estapeando a mesa de jantar bamba. – Nós crescemos juntos, eu, você, seu irmão e meus primos! Nós fazemos questão que você vá às nossas festas de família, como sempre foi. Não por ser filha de um ministro importante. Mas por ser minha amiga, nossa amiga!

- Allie, não dramatize... – Bella protestou.

- Não é dramatizar! É um desabafo sincero de alguém que se importa com algo tão bobo como tê-la nos momentos festivos da minha vida, mesmo que você nem ligue! – a voz infantil de Alice tornou-se amarga em meio ao desabafo, como era comum nas poucas ocasiões em que ela não se assemelhava a uma garotinha inofensiva. Depois, perpassou as mãos pelos cabelos e procurou agir com calma. – Diga, é por causa da sua gravidez? Você está constrangida de aparecer para todos? Eles já sabem, bonita. Minha família também, eles estão bem com isso...

- Acalme-se, Alice... – Jasper tentou conciliar.

- Hei, você, meu assunto é com Bella! – cortou-o com rapidez. – Ouça muito bem, bonita. Se você não for ao casamento de meu primo, estará ofendendo a mim!

Os brios nobiliárquicos de Alice ascenderam, contrastando com a simplicidade daquele ambiente sem excessos. Debaixo da mesa, o gato, alheio ao mal-estar que ali imperava, brincava com o cadarço do tênis de Jacob.

- Eu não pretendia que você se sentisse assim – Bella amenizou genuinamente. Sempre fora difícil concorrer com as duas orbes âmbares de Lady Alice, e os anos não tornavam aquela tarefa mais simples. – Me sinto péssima. Não é nada a ver com a situação que enfrento no momento... a bebê, o que quero dizer. É que...

- Não invente desculpinhas! – com um semblante orgulhoso, Alice fez o que Bella considerava impossível: contorceu o nariz diminuto.

- Não são desculpas. Eu simplesmente não posso, Allie. O senhor Masen... ele... – apertou as mãos no colo, infeliz por um detalhe tão fútil ser importante para si. – O senhor Masen não seria bem-vindo. E eu não quero estar em um lugar onde ele não possa estar, não por não querer estar, mas por ele não ser convidado por não pertencer ao nosso meio social e por não ter um título importante.

Chocado, Jasper parou de mastigar o brócolis à chinesa. Jacob, com a aparência alheia a cenas de intimidade muito conveniente à um guarda-costas, serviu-se de mais um pouco de salmão.

- Bonita, o convite quem recebeu foi você, leve quem quiser. Se quiser levar Edward...

- Sua família não seria tão indelicada ao ponto de proibir que eu o leve. Afinal, como você mesma disse, recebi um convite, posso levar quem eu quiser. Mas e daí? – questionou, decidindo-se retribuir a sinceridade de Alice. – Nós sabemos como as pessoas sem brasão são tratadas. Elas são ridicularizadas, nós já presenciamos isso, ainda melhor, nós compactuamos com isso!

- Você não liga mais para a opinião dos outros. Se ligasse, teria continuado com Mike...

- Não é apenas o que falarão do senhor Masen quando dermos as costas, Allie. Seus pais se sentiriam ofendidos por participar de uma festa onde alguém como ele se encontra! E seus avós, é melhor nem pensar! Imagino a indignação deles por dividir um bolo de casamento com alguém tão abaixo de sua moral, dos seus pudores! – Bella atirou contra a melhor amiga. – Eu não pretendo submeter o senhor Masen ao constrangimento.

- Como se você se importasse! – a afrontada Alice disparou, fazendo Jacob, como o guarda-costas que era, retornar a atenção à conversa. – Se você se importasse tanto com o fato de Edward ser constrangido ou não, não teria negado ao pedido de casamento dele!

- Pedido de casamento? – a voz agudizada de Jasper soou ruidosa pelo ambiente apertado, mas nenhum dos presentes lhe emprestou a menor atenção. Jacob interrompeu a mastigação e, discretamente, estudou a reação de Bella de soslaio.

- Não foi exatamente uma negativa...

- Então o que foi? – Alice desdenhou. – Foi a resposta muito educada de que não, você não desejava se casar?

Envergonhada diante daquela percepção dos fatos, Bella se encolheu, como se houvessem lhe jogado uma substância capaz de diminuí-la. Recordou-se dos acontecimentos de três dias antes, quando Edward a fez tocar o céu, expulsou-a do banheiro, beijou-a e pediu-a em casamento daquela maneira impositiva. Embora ele fosse sempre tão prepotente, Bella lia a insegurança e o temor dele estampado nos olhos esmeraldinos, por mais que ele tentasse parecer forte e determinado.

Recordou-se de como, sentada na cama, com Edward de joelhos diante de si, acarinhou o seu maxilar duro com as costas das mãos e suspirou. Os sentimentos por ele eram sólidos e robustos como rocha, não mutáveis diante de algumas dúzias de tempestades e ressacas que costumavam a massacrar os relacionamentos. Em um ano, eles já haviam vivido muito juntos, haviam ido do riso ao choro profundo, conheciam o melhor e o pior um do outro. Ela havia tentado odiá-lo nos últimos meses, culpá-lo por ter-lhe imputado a situação de quase completa invalidez que vivia, por escolhê-la para ser a mãe de uma menina que ela ainda não conseguia tolerar.

- Eu não posso – lembrando-se de como dizia, Bella agora imaginava o quando ela devia parecer patética. – Eu não posso aceitar. Eu vou destruir a sua vida, senhor Masen, o melhor que posso fazer é escapar quando não existir mais nenhum vínculo físico que o una a mim.

Edward ensaiou uma risada e abaixou a cabeça, tentando omitir que esperava uma reação como aquela.

- Eu poderia forçá-la. Você sabe?

Ela o encarou com determinação. Aquele homem de cabelos molhados e punhos de ferro, que seguravam suas mãos como se nunca fosse liberá-las, nunca blefava.

- Eu sei. Mas o senhor não faria isso.

Edward retribuiu-lhe a atenção, daquela vez sem o menor traço de sorriso. Os olhos estavam muito verdes, mais duros que uma pedra fria.

- Eu não faria. Quero que você seja legalmente a minha mulher, não a minha prisioneira – ele confirmou, sem desviar os olhos. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não faça questão que você dê entrada na maternidade com o meu nome, que eu não faria todos os esforços para que _minha_ filha tenha um lar comum, com pai e mãe.

Bella já havia reparado que, sempre que Edward se referia à criança, utilizava o pronome possessivo "minha", jamais "nossa". Ele não podia vê-la ainda, mas não importava. Ele não a amava menos por conta de um detalhe tão pequeno para um coração apaixonado quanto o dele.

- O senhor não me conhece... – a moça murmurou, tentando lubrificar os orbes que já queimavam. – O senhor não sabe de nada...

Ao invés dele abandoná-la, como Bella esperava que ele faria, Edward transformou o aperto de suas mãos em uma prisão incorruptível. Um tanto temerosa, ela levantou o olhar em sua direção, para encontrá-lo ainda rígido e convicto.

- Quando aconteceu de eu amar você, não tive muitas escolhas. Eu peguei você e o pacote inteiro que vinha com você, porque não era possível separar um do outro. Também não estava no direito de abri-lo. E a partir do momento que te trouxe para a minha vida com tudo o que vinha junto, escolhi também aceitar o que vinha no pacote – ele não era suave como se imaginaria de alguém que dizia sentimentalidades, pelo contrário, era inflexível e atroz, disparando aquelas verdades como se ela fosse obrigada a suportá-las. – Não há porra que você me esconda que me fará desejar mais qualquer outra mulher além de você. É o seu direito negar o meu pedido de casamento, mas entenda, Isabella, não é o seu direito negar o que está dentro de mim.

Ela não negou o pedido de casamento. Aceitou o chuveiro de diamantes e o colocou na mão direita, como deveria ser. Edward não a pressionou por uma resposta definitiva, porém estava sempre circundando-a, voltando para casa antes das oito da noite, ligando para saber como estava o seu dia ou para lhe perguntar coisas tolas, como se ela achava que Carlisle gostaria de ganhar um livro de Mark Twain de aniversário, ou se ela gostaria que ele levasse um peixe fresco para que Zafrina preparasse no dia seguinte. Eles dormiam juntos, mas não voltaram a protagonizar uma tórrida cena de erotismo como a do chuveiro.

- Eu nunca disse que não desejava me casar, mesmo que isto não deixe de ser verdade – voltando em mente para o apartamento de Jasper, Bella respondeu à ironia ácida de Alice com acabrunhamento. – Nós apenas decidimos, sem que palavras fossem necessárias, que não poderíamos nos casar de um dia para o outro...

A expressão da baixotinha, usualmente tão cândida, brilhou de argúcia.

- Mas quem decidiu mesmo? Vocês dois ou apenas você?

Bella não conseguiu responder a pergunta de Alice, talvez por saber que a amiga, em seus argumentos, estava com certa razão. Ela estava sendo hipócrita argumentando que pretendia defender Edward das línguas ferinas das miladys de sociedade e das piadas jocosas dos lordes titulados, quando ela não fazia o menor esforço para poupá-lo. Era aterrador admitir, mesmo que intimamente, que aliar-se legalmente a um divorciado mal-afamado que primeiro a tomara como amante não a dignificava. Ela ainda se perguntava se Edward mantinha-se só nestes tempos em que ela estava tão relutante em aceitá-lo como homem. E se descobrisse algo que confirmasse que ele procurava outras mulheres? Como lidaria? Uma ex-amante teria alguma propriedade para contestar?

Mais forte que as inseguranças femininas, era o desapontamento consigo mesma que sentiria caso Edward concluísse, algum dia, que se unira a mulher errada. Ele não a conhecia para além do que diziam os jornais, sua árvore genealógica e um par de confissões mais brandas. Ele dizia que nenhuma outra o atraía mais, que nada significavam seus esqueletos no armário diante do que levava no coração, mas Bella apreendera muito bem as diferenças entre o que os homens diziam e o que eles faziam. Era filha o suficiente de um dos políticos mais influentes do país, Charles Swan III, para sabê-lo.

Quando saíram do apartamento de Jasper, Jacob soube respeitar o seu silêncio. Permaneceram calados até o motorista estacionar com a Mercedes na garagem do palacete, quando o Smatphone de Bella disparou.

- Olá, Renée – ela respondeu. – Você se importaria de me ligar um pouco mais tarde? Tenho algo a resolver e precisa ser agora.

A gentil baronesa respondeu que não havia problema e lhe recomendou a bênção de Deus.

- Como ela vai? – Jacob perguntou com neutralidade, estendendo-lhe a porta dos fundos.

Bella estacionou, estudando-o abertamente, embora precisasse levantar muito o rosto no processo. Poderia parecer cômico, mas ela estava certa que o bem-treinado para todas as aventuras meio-irmão estava encabulado.

- Você se importa muito com Renée – ela concluiu, observando-o coçar o queixo, sem coragem para negar. – Oh Céus, você é apaixonado por ela. Isto é... estranho.

Ela ultrapassou-lhe com determinação, deixando Jacob solitário com seus pensamentos. Enquanto caminhava, para distrair-se, Bella perguntava-se como um homem jovem e são como ele podia se apaixonar por uma criaturazinha fraca e tristonha como Renée. Ela era sua mãe, uma pessoa que nunca lhe fizera um mal direto, porém não deixava de considerá-la patética.*

_* Apenas eu que acho certos pensamentos da Irene/Bella hilários? Hehehe._

Não precisou reconhecer para além do odor de charutos Cohiba para se certificar que Edward estava em casa. Ele evitava a todo custo incorrer ao tabagismo quando ela estava em casa, pois não queria ouriçar o seu lado fumante, mas ela sabia que ele, muitas vezes, não dispensava o bom cubano para relaxar após um dia de trabalho. Cumprimentou com um aceno Zafrina, que espanava uma poeira fictícia das miniaturas de porcelana chinesa para que não incomodasse a patroa exigente, e seguiu o rastro do cheiro inconfundível. Como era de se esperar, ele se perdia para dentro da sala fechada do piano.

Ela estava tão nervosa, que sequer atentara para o bradar de Edward ao telefone, vituperando contra a interdição judicial que Charles Swan pretendia imputar à sua filha. Limpou as mãos escorregadias na calça de brim e tocou a maçaneta, preparando-se para desnudar-se o tanto que poderia para o _único_ que merecia conhecer sua nudez. Ele merecia, cantou-se. Além dos pecados cometidos _contra_ Alec, não pretendia ter outros na consciência.

Bella entrou sem bater, pois desconfiava que ele não a ouviria de todo modo. Fechou a porta atrás de si e permaneceu ali, parada, com as mãos atrás do corpo, espalmadas na madeira de lei. Edward mirou-a fixamente por um par de segundos, os olhos agudos e que não permitiam que ela se mexesse. Incomodada pelo excesso de atenção sobre si, Bella abaixou os olhos para os pés e percebeu Edward, em seguida, dando consecução ao assunto, mesmo que falando em códigos.

- Não... não acredito que ele tenha medo do escândalo agora. Ele não se importa em fazer mal a quem... a quem... a quem ele deve proteger por obrigação de sangue – Edward a observou rapidamente, mas recolheu-se, como que temendo ser pego. – Mas tudo bem. Eu entendo, eu sei, cacete, sei que é difícil, que as chances são poucas! Não precisa repetir, eu não sou estúpido! – reivindicou com a sensibilidade de uma pantera. – Preciso desligar. Darei um jeito! Nos falaremos mais tarde.

A moça somente escutou o clique do telefone sendo desligado, pois estava procurando a direção na janela, em busca de um pouco de ar fresco. O cômodo a deixara abafada e ela afastou as cortinas verde musgo, comprazendo-se com o ar frio do cair da noite. Fechou os olhos e deixou que seu rosto fosse maltratado pelo vento feroz.

De tão perdida em recordações antigas, Bella não noticiou a aproximação de Edward por trás de si. Estava tenramente consciente das mãos gentis, porém determinantes, que jogaram sua massa de cabelos soltos para o lado, rebocaram-na através de uma compressão na barriga, levando-a a dar um passo recuado no processo. Os lábios de Edward em seu pescoço eram desbravadores, impositores, mas não _sensuais_, ela via aquilo. Porque ser sexy era uma qualidade dos heróis de romance, e o senhor Masen, que ela conhecia tão bem, nem vagamente poderia ser rotulado daquela forma. Ele era vigoroso, visceral, demoniacamente humano e tinha o mais malévolo dom de fazê-la se sentir humana também. Edward era um fardo muito pesado para alguém tão desacostumado a sentir emoções fortes.

- Eu pensei em você o dia inteiro. Imaginava que você já estaria em casa quando eu voltasse, santo engano – o que começara como um contato sublime, quase casual, se tornava paulatinamente um grande beijo de língua e lábios na pele altamente marcável do pescoço. – Jacob ligou e perguntou se estaria tudo bem se você fosse com Alice para a casa do viciado filho da puta. Eu não lhe tiraria isso... – submeteu-a ainda mais, trazendo-a rente ao tórax. Bella contorcia-se, um esforço onde eram comungadas a vontade da fuga e a letargia. – Eu não lhe tiraria nada, deixá-la um pouco com os seus amigos é o mínimo que posso fazer para recompensá-la. Não deve ser fácil para você ter um homem como eu a cercando pela casa o tempo inteiro. Você é muito quente, Isabella – sorriu roucamente em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer a olhos vistos. – Mas não deixa de ser um anjo. E anjos não trepam.

- Senhor Masen, eu preciso conversar...

- Sim, eu sei. Eu quero ver você. Vire-se para mim – puxou-a de súbito e confrontou-a, corada e constrangida. – Nós precisamos conversar. Há algo que preciso dizer a você, mas antes diga-me – ele era impositivo, embora não deixasse de ser diligente. – Você, o anjo da mamãe, agora está um anjo assustado. O que está acontecendo?

- Anjo assustado? – ela murmurou constrangida, irritada por trair as próprias emoções tão facilmente. – Eu apenas gostaria de falar com o senhor. Não sei o que...

- Gostaria de falar o que mesmo?

Ele retirou as mãos de cima dela, como que para provar o quão bem intencionado era em lhe dispensar a mais completa atenção. O vento gelado da janela bateu na nuca de Bella, levando-a a cruzar os braços. Subitamente, ela sentia frio.

- Eu... – as palavras escavam-lhe. O frio também a fazia se lembrar de Alec e do mármore gelado debaixo dos pés descalços de uma menina de dezesseis anos. Umedeceu os lábios na vã tentativa de se tornar mais fluente. – Jacob. É uma absurdo, ele está apaixonado pela minha mãe!

- Absurdo? Você está com ciúme?

Edward não parecia surpreso, absolutamente. A maneira como ele mordia o maxilar, deixando visível a linha firme de seu queixo coberta por uma sugestão de barba, a levava a pensar que ele estava mais insatisfeito com algo do que atingido por uma revelação bombástica.

- Eu não estou com ciúme – assegurou. – Apenas não compreendo o porquê de Jacob se _atrever_ a nutrir certos sentimentos por Renée! É tão ridículo – ela contra-argumentou com franqueza. – Imagine se alguém pode se apaixonar por Renée? Ela é tão... fraca... e incompetente... um desastre para cuidar de alguém...

Edward a observou enigmático, contudo sem reservas. Tarde demais, Bella percebeu que suas declarações eram dúbias e sujeitas a muitas interpretações. Antes de abrir a boca e assegurar de que não se enciumava da mãe com o seu meio-irmão, um Edward ponderado, mas incisivo, questionou-a:

- Você acredita que haja uma fórmula para um homem se apaixonar por uma mulher? Como se quiséssemos alguém que cuide de nós? Tipo uma "babá"? – elaborou o raciocínio em linha reta. – Você acredita que alguém se apaixonaria por você apenas para ter as fraldas trocadas?

- O senhor não está compreendendo...

- Lógico que estou. Você acredita que é a sua obrigação como mulher a proteção, mas um relacionamento, seja ele de qualquer espécie, não é isso – desmentiu-a didaticamente, e ela teve de encará-lo. – Não é só proteção, não é só ceder. Quando duas pessoas se gostam, elas escolhem compartilhar suas vidas, sua rotina, não significa que uma delas se tornará um acéfalo fodido e que a outra, com o tempo, se tornará um aleijado cansado de tanto carregar o peso do mundo... neném, ouça – voltou a tocá-la, porém nos ombros daquela vez, um gesto quase paternalista. – O que leva alguém a se apaixonar por outra pessoa não é a necessidade de uma bengala. E muito menos é a manipulação dos sentimentos e daquilo que imaginamos querer. Não foi isso o que me levou a me apaixonar por você...

- O senhor se apaixonou por aquilo que pensa que eu sou. O senhor se apaixonou pela imagem que eu criei e que o senhor recriou na sua mente – ela se debatia, tentando soltar-se, mas as mãos de Edward em seus ombros eram férreas.

- Eu me apaixonei por você, pelas suas virtudes e pelos seus defeitos. Você não se lembra do que conversamos...?

- É muito mais fácil do senhor dizer que tolera o que não conhece... – ela fungou, e antes de se apercebesse, estava chorando. Maldisse Edward, que a observava com uma complacência penalizada, o presente que se apresentava de uma forma que ela não ensejara, o passado que a fizera simultaneamente senhora do jogo e peão em um tabuleiro de interesses muito maiores do que ela. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar aquela emotividade não esperada. Detestava estar grávida. – O senhor Masen preferiu não ouvir que eu praticamente obriguei ao meu irmão se drogar pela primeira vez, porque era o mais conveniente para conviver comigo nesses meses que nos obrigam até... até... – ela prensou os dentes e desejou quebrá-los. Tudo para não precisar encarar Edward em um momento em que ele sentia algo semelhante ao medo. Sim, medo por confrontá-la.

Bella vistoriou a porta, calculando quantos passos seriam necessários até ela, se seriam mais do que aqueles que conseguiria efetuar até o punho de Edward alcançá-la. Ele era rápido, algo que não a fazia discordar quando o _The London_Times o classificou como "um predador letal". Sem escapatórias, ela encarou-o com um olhar úmido, ao que ele, em retorno, a retribuiu com placidez e mais medo, um temor que tanto a impedia quanto exortava a dizer.

- O senhor preferiu tapar os ouvidos, mas agora vou gritar – ela disse afiadamente, os olhos brilhando da mesma determinação que assaltava os excessivamente corajosos ou excessivamente anestesiados. – Eu vou gritar, senhor Masen, para que o senhor nunca mais deseje ouvir a minha voz!

**FLASHBACK ON... **

_Música do Flashback: She (Green Day)_

_Seis anos antes..._

_Apesar de nunca ter sido aplicada na disciplina de Educação Religiosa, ela sorvia cada palavra do professor naquele dia. Bella não se importava que suas colegas estivessem custosamente disfarçando a excitação porque era sábado, as aulas terminariam pontualmente as onze da manhã e teriam trinta horas longe das regras do colégio interno para moças. Lady Alice Brandon, ao seu lado na carteira dupla, não cessava de olhar para além do horizonte campestre, da janela. Enquanto enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos, ainda longos, entre os dedos finos, pensava que a Doutrina da Predestinação, tão apaixonadamente explicada pelo reverendo de voz tremula, seria muito mais atraente se os homens supostamente escolhidos para o Céu não fossem os mais enfadonhos. Por que Deus seria tão contrário à riqueza, à alegria, ao amor e prazer, e todas às outras felicidades humanas?_

_Captou de cima da mesa sua caneta de pluma cor-de-rosa e, para aplacar o tédio, escreveu a Bella:_

_- Vamos para Sandringham House hoje? Não estou com a menor paciência de assistir à caçada de veados. Podemos ir pelos campos, alimentarmos os gansos, e, depois, na hora da festa, aparecermos como duas descaradas que nós somos..._

_Bella leu o recado e vistoriou a amiga. Acenou negativamente com a cabeça e redigiu que seu pai não gostaria de vê-la associada a um dos espetáculos de sangue que a Família Real tinha como esporte, mesmo que fossem tradicionais. Inflamaria a língua dos opositores mais ecológicos, e ela estava há tempo demais jogando aquele jogo para não saber como evitar saias-justas políticas._

_Alice deu de ombros, pois nunca entenderia os ditames que envolveriam a família de Bella. Apesar de fazer parte da realeza e seu nome estar enfileirado pela linha sucessória do Trono Britânico, ela não sabia o que era reivindicar de uma existência tranqüila em favor dos deveres. _

_Observou as unhas ligeiramente descascadas e condenou em silêncio à contraditória rigidez do colégio interno, que não permitia que suas pupilas mantivessem removedores de esmalte, mas ironicamente fazia vista grossa para a permanência de substâncias mais ilícitas._

_- Você fez Alec se deslocar do colégio dele até aqui com três testes de farmácia. Todos mostraram uma listrinha apenas – Alice assoprou baixinho. – Limpe a sua mente dos problemas e relaxe. Vai "descer"._

_- Shhhhh! – Bella juntou o indicador ao lábio, porém o esforço de calar a amiga atraiu mais atenção do rígido reverendo do que, propriamente, o pequeno discurso encorajador da mesma. – E se não "descer"? E se eu estiver mesmo... estiver..._

_- Grávida? – ela aprisionou uma risadinha. – Se Isabella de Birmingham estiver grávida, será um circo! Eu juro que levo as matérias da escola no retiro social que o seu pai vai lhe esconder na Irlanda. Se sua barriga não estiver muito grande, quem sabe eu deixo que você pinte as unhas dos meus pés...?_

_- Você brinca com isso porque não sabe de nada, felizmente! – o tom mais agudo de Bella voltou a chamar a atenção do reverendo, que ainda glorificava explicitamente os ascetas calvinistas. Eficientemente, ela lhe lançou, com candura, um olhar por cima dos cílios. Porque ela lembrou ao religioso uma piíssima criancinha de Deus, ele não lhe advertiu._

_A sirene apitou como um grito de liberdade. As alunas, aprisionadas na escola por vários dias, escorreram para fora da sala de aula como ferinhas enjauladas que desejavam aproveitar o dia de sol. Bella e Alice foram uma das últimas a sair. Alice porque seu tamanho diminuto a tornava presa fácil das multidões, Bella porque não gostaria de voltar para casa._

_- E se você estiver, o que eu duvido, também não será um fim do mundo – caminhando pelos corredores mais calmos, Alice tentou remediar. – Mike é um cara bacana, eu acredito que..._

_- Alice, na falta de algo melhor para dizer, cale-se – cortou-a sem escusas. A neta da rainha levou as mãos para o ar com dramaticidade, mas antes de chegarem ao alojamento das estudantes, estava cantarolando uma música da moda, completamente esquecida da falta de sensibilidade das pessoas que a cercavam._

_Porque tinha mais pressa do que Bella para escapar, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se em milagrosos vinte minutos. Antes de ir embora, puxou uma sorumbática Bella de cima da cama e abraçou-a demoradamente, envolvendo-a ao máximo com seus bracinhos pequenos._

_- Você não está grávida... – Alice assegurou, fortificando a ambas. – Nós passamos a semana fazendo contas. Você teve vários dias de distância do período fértil._

_- Allie, minha menstruação está atrasada quinze dias. Quinze! E eu sempre fui regular – Bella arremeteu, sem enganar-se. – Se não estou grávida, qual problema eu tenho? Você não faz idéia do que eu..._

_- Caladinha! – exclamou, com seu habitual hábito de negar o que preferia não ouvir. – Você ainda pode mudar de idéia. Ir para Sandringham comigo e assistir à caça..._

_- Sem chance – afastou-se sem comiserações. – Já passou da sua hora e está chegando a minha. Tive uma ilusão ou já vieram avisar que o motorista do seu pai está à sua espera?_

_Alice reprimiu os vãos protestos e lhe depositou um beijo molhado na bochecha. Deu-lhe as costas, e, plainando sempre, correu para fora, lançando-lhe outro beijo da porta, dessa vez mais estalado. Com um olhar triste, despediu-se._

_Bella observou rapidamente ao redor, inconscientemente verificando se haveria rotas de fugas no alojamento solitário. A janela estava aberta, convenientemente para receber o ar outonal, porém não haveria como ultrapassar as grades do colégio interno sem a autorização da diretoria ou de seu pai. Meninas muito maiores e fortes do que ela tentaram empreender uma fuga antes, todas foram frustradas. As três camas estavam vazias, mesmo que apenas a sua estivesse arrumada. Não havia como se esconder nelas._

_Um ruído de celular cantou um toque padrão de mensagens de dentro do armário, e Bella soube de antemão quem se fazia anunciar. Alice saíra há dois minutos, e, além do mais, era uma persona falante demais para mandar mensagens de texto. Das pessoas que tinham intimidade suficiente para ter seu número particular, apenas uma ousava este estilo de abordagem, e mesmo assim legando a responsabilidade de digitar o texto que ele ditava a um assessor. Charlie._

_Estou chegando na sua escola em vinte minutos, portanto apronte-se logo. Temos problema com o seu irmão e não pretendo alimentar um escândalo. Não conte a ninguém._

_Sua respiração falhou diante do próprio cogitar de todas as possibilidades, e, em desespero, digitou o número de Charlie em busca de maiores informações. Como o esperado, ele não lhe atendeu, e da terceira vez, seu número peremptoriamente caíra na caixa de mensagens. Na certa o barão conhecia a angústia, mas não se importava: ele gostava de controlar suas emoções exatamente como escrevia o que ela deveria falar._

_Com o coração repleto de culpas, ela correu para o banheiro, entrou no chuveiro e, por fim, decidiu lavar os cabelos. Independentemente do ocorrido, dava prazer a Alec que ela estivesse cheirosa._

_Pegou o roupão azul-marinho com o emblema do colégio e enrolou-se nele. Felizmente não demorou mais que cinco minutos para secar as madeixas, uma descoberta incrível para quem sempre tivera uma massa de cabelos que beijava a linha das ancas. Bella, em um gesto de rebeldia descontrolada um mês atrás, cortara-os, de maneira que àquela altura eles estavam acima do ombro, cortados ao estilo "Chanel um pouco crescido". Sua atitude magoara Renée mortalmente, que sempre se vangloriava para as amigas do véu mogno que recobria boa parcela do corpo da filha. Por fim, ela resignou-se com a idéia de que a juventude não era a mesma do seu tempo, e que os jovens gostavam de afrontar os planos que os pais tinham para eles._

_Seu rosto era oval demais para ter um corte como aquele. O tamanho dos seus olhos também pareciam inapropriados, mas Bella não se importava. Enquanto se penteava, a ardência nos olhos anunciava que ela choraria em breve, e ela não se permitiria a chorar. Irritada, ela repuxou os cabelos para se impingir dor, porque precisava acolher a pena de bom grado. Ela merecia._

_Correu estouvada de volta para o quarto e remexeu em sua parte do armário dividido em três, procurando entre os muitos cosméticos que Alice insistia em comprar, mas que ela não usava a quinta parte. Que estranho, ela estava certa que teria um saquinho com dez gramas de pó branco junto à sua caixa de sabonetes anti-ressecamento La Roche Posay. Apenas duas gramas seriam suficientes. Ela não era uma viciada, precisaria apenas relaxar um pouco e fingir que tudo ia bem. Entretanto, ela deveria ter se lembrado que havia uma toxicômana entre elas, Anne Marie Street, a terceira alojada naquele quarto... e, tarde demais, Bella percebeu que perdera sua pequena quantidade de cocaína da melhor qualidade._

_Destemperada, ela bateu a porta do armário com toda a força que possuía nos braços, mas que não era o bastante para parti-la. A moça detestava a indignidade dos viciados! Lamentavelmente, Anne Marie morreria menos de um ano depois de formada no colégio, após, sob efeito da heroína, beber éter conjuntamente a um namorado indigno demais para a sua nobre linhagem por ser negro. Eles encenaram uma desgraça a la àquela ocorrida em Mayerling, quando um arquiduque austríaco e sua amante se suicidaram, simultaneamente, por amor*. Bella, porém, não talhada para sentimentalidades, não via o caso da antiga colega de quarto para além de conseqüências desastrosas de delírios próprios dos drogados. A verdade é que não perdoava Anne Marie pelo roubo das dez gramas de sua maravilhosa cocaína, e, por isso, não ter lhe dado outra opção além da subtração de uma ampola de metanfetamina da gaveta de calcinhas da viciada. Ela detestava se picar._

*O chamado Caso Mayerling refere-se à controversa morte do arquiduque Rodolfo da Áustria e de sua amante, a baronesa Maria Vetsera, em janeiro de 1889. A morte do príncipe teve consequências no curso da história e interrompeu a linha sucessória imediata ao trono austro-húngaro, evento que, indiretamente, levaria a eclosão da I Guerra Mundial, em 1914. A hipótese de suicídio romântico, tão em voga no século XIX, é a mais aceita para explicar as mortes do arquiduque e Maria Vetsera.

_Bella tinha uma seringa, entretanto preferiu afanar também uma seringa nova de Anne Marie. Aquilo lhe dava um prazer cruel, mas não havia tempo para desfrutar da sensação vitoriosa. Charlie era pontual e não deveria demorar mais que dez minutos para mandar chamar por ela._

_Cogitou a hipótese de se picar no braço, porém ali sempre havia o inconveniente das marcas arroxeadas. Como alguém acostumada a estar diante das câmeras, sabia que se indagariam se a filha do barão de Birmingham andara doente. Por isso, encheu a seringa com 2 ml de metanfetamina e considerou melhor voltar para o banheiro, onde o espelho a ajudaria a procurar uma veia na parte superior do pescoço._

_Levantando o queixo, Bella levou outros minutos para encontrar uma veia satisfatória e injetar a potente anfetamina na corrente sanguínea. Contorceu um pouco o rosto de dor, mas terminou o processo e descartou a seringa no lixo do banheiro, sem cuidados para omitir seus feitos das autoridades do colégio. Desde que não levasse constrangimentos aos pais, ninguém costumava a se importar mesmo. Já sentindo o formigamento e boa-disposição instantâneas, ela retirou um vestido de laise rosa-claro do armário, cuja saia rodada lhe caía até a metade das coxas. Enfiou nos pés um sapato marfim de bico redondo, cujo salto não ultrapassava os cinco centímetros, e cobriu os braços com um casaco de linha fina da mesma cor. No rosto, não pôs mais do que um pouco de blush, para lhe compensar a palidez, batom coral e uma suave máscara para cílios incolor._

_Estudou-se rapidamente no espelho de corpo inteiro do quarto, encomendado especialmente para Alice. Ser filha de Charlie Swan também pressupunha a obrigação de se vestir convenientemente. Ela estava adorável e angelical, provavelmente parecendo um pouco mais jovem do que os dezesseis anos que tinha. Era importante, dizia o pai, que meninas não tentassem parecerem mulheres tão cedo. A imprensa poria em dúvida à competência dos pais na vigilância das filhas, e a sociedade, quiçá ainda mais cruel, as taxaria como devassas perdidas. Não importava que ela não fosse mais virgem, que tivesse acabado de usar uma droga injetável e que talvez estivesse grávida. Não importava o que ela era, mas o que ela parecia ser._

_O motorista cedido pelo Parlamento estendeu a porta do Alfa Romeo para Bella, que não estava nem um pouco surpresa pela falta de iniciativa de Charlie em esperá-la do lado de fora, mesmo que já fizessem semanas que não se viam. Também não se ressentiu por ele continuar sem relanceá-la e não interromper a ligação no celular. Ele deixara de lecionar recentemente, quando trocara o assento na Câmara dos Comuns, que ele conseguira por eleição, para simplesmente provar a si mesmo seu grande poder magnético, por aquele que ele tinha por direito e hereditariedade, na Câmara dos Lordes. Lá era onde estavam as melhores chances no seio do poder. Charlie sempre argumentara aos colegas que suas obrigações em Cambridge o afastavam da família, e agora a culpa recaía sobre suas obrigações com o povo inglês._

_Bella coçou o ponto em que havia se picado com a seringa. Observou as mãos e percebeu que havia parado de sangrar. Cobriu os olhos com grandes óculos escuros, apesar da luminosidade estar agradável dentro do automóvel. Os raros feixes de luz conseguiam tirá-la do sério._

_- O que você e o seu irmão andaram aprontando? – Charlie questionou, tão logo encerrou a ligação. Já não era mais o homem afável que falava em espanhol de antes._

_- Eu e meu irmão?_

_- Sim, meu filho fracote e minha filha rebelde – meneou para os cabelos recém-cortados da moça. Provavelmente já haviam lhe antecipado do transtorno emocional que a fizera cortar o cabelo de qualquer maneira com uma tesoura de trinchar frango, dano que fizera necessário que o melhor cabeleireiro de Londres perdesse duas horas para tornar a aparência da filha dos barões de Birmingham mais aceitável. – Vocês dois, Hamlet e Ofélia de um autor infinitamente mais decadente do que William Shakespeare._

_- Eu não saí do colégio nos últimos dez dias, não sei a que você está se referindo. O que houve com Alec? – ela perguntou agudamente. Charlie estreitou os olhos pelo seu tom. Fitou-a pela primeira vez, e, quando o fez, suas feições foram constipadas por ironia aliada ao descaso._

_- Se Deus realmente existisse, Ele seria um piadista de cabaré – com o seu terno bem-talhado inteiramente negro, contrastando com a gravata vinho e camisa branca, as abotoaduras de ouro lapidadas com o tema do brasão da família eram desnecessárias para enunciar quem Charlie Swan era. Um lorde inglês frio e displicente, cheio de si e senhor do mundo que o cercava, o qual ele controlava como se estivesse em um espetáculo de marionetes. – Tenho uma esposa autista e suicida, e um filho incompetente, que recentemente aderiu à genética mãe e resolveu se tornar suicida também. E você, filha rebelde? Vai agregar à qualidade de "drogada" também? – alvejou-a. – Sobre o seu irmão, não se preocupe por ora. Ele ainda não conseguiu morrer._

_Bella, constrangida, desviou os rosto da análise de seu pai. Alec cometera mesmo uma tentativa de suicídio? O pior é que ela sabia ser a culpada. E mais, como Charlie conseguia identificar que se ela drogara, mesmo que disfarçasse e usasse óculos escuros? Não deveria estar espantada, sendo Charlie quem era._

_O que não a espantava era que o hospital em que Alec estivesse fosse em Birmingham, mesmo que o incidente provavelmente tivesse se passado em Elton, no colégio, pois em Birmingham Charlie teria como contornar a situação melhor. A possibilidade do escândalo deveria sempre ser considerada e devidamente descartada._

_Havia alguns repórteres de jornais locais na área externa do hospital, que era o maior de Birmingham. Charlie bajulou-os com algumas palavras atenciosas, e ela descobriu rapidamente que o pretexto oficial para a internação do herdeiro do baronato era apendicite. Porque a metanfetamina a fazia afoita demais, sua filha sorriu para uma foto ao seu lado e atravessou o grupo formado pela imprensa. _

_- Qual foi a inspiração para o novo corte de cabelo, Isabella? – uma jovem jornalista conseguiu alcançá-la antes de ela sair do alcance. – Talvez você tenha vendido os seus cabelos para alguma obra de caridade?_

_Bella não estava com muita noção do espaço quando chegou à recepção, contudo Charlie não custou para alcançá-la e guiá-la através de um toque no ombro._

_A luz fluorescente do elevador perturbava, porém seria estranho se ela colocasse os óculos escuros. Com a cabeça baixa, suportou-a com os dentes trincados. Seu corpo implorava por ação, e subitamente a caixa que os transportava a fazia se sentir como se estivesse em uma prisão. Ela estava a um passo de chorar de angústia. Odiava picar-se. A morte era pouco para Anne Marie Street._

_- O que houve com Alec? – Bella perguntou ao pai, lutando para parecer inteligível. Felizmente estavam sozinhos no elevador._

_- Ele cortou os pulsos no vestiário do time de futebol do colégio – Charlie deu de ombros, como se não atentasse para o estado alterado dela. – Roubou o canivete de um colega e tomou esta atitude estapafúrdia. Parece que se esqueceram de ensinar ao rapazinho que o rompimento das veias do pulso não causam morte imediata – mesmo com a névoa de alienação, Bella notou que ele sorria. – Ofélia é mesmo muito dramática. Eu não sinto pena dela, e acho que Hamlet também não deveria sentir._

_Nos corredores do hospital, o pai continuou a encaminhá-la pelos ombros, em uma atitude aparentemente protetora. Foi um borrão para ela quando adentraram no quarto, amplo e iluminado, decorado com flores e balões de mensagens encorajadoras. Aquele era o toque pessoal de Renée, que não tardou a, chorosa, recolher a filha caoticamente desfocada entre os braços._

_- Anjinho! – ela chorava, e em breve o cheiro de lavanda que era borrifado diariamente nas roupas da mãe ofuscava todo o discernimento de Bella. Era possível se sentir tão enjoada? – Que bom que você está aqui, meu coração se enche de alento. Você poderia conversar com o seu irmãozinho? Ele precisa de nós, das nossas palavras para transmitir discernimento – distanciou-se, mas a essência floral, não. – Ele ama tanto você, minha linda Isabella do campo. E ele precisa sentir que você o ama também para viver feliz..._

_Bella privou-se de uma resposta. Sua mãe era uma mosca, um inseto inoportuno que lhe caíra na sopa, e naquele momento não se importava com ela nem para lhe desejar a morte, como acontecia com a maldita Anne Marie Street. Contornou-a e caminhou na direção da cama, onde Alec, o seu menino, a olhava com olhos congestionados. Renée, ainda chorosa, informou:_

_- Ele precisou de uma transfusão esta noite. O melhor seria se você doasse, porque é a irmã e tem o mesmo sangue, mas como não estava aqui..._

_- Eu fiz – Charlie impediu que o assunto fosse estendido. – Não importa mais, senhora baronesa._

_A anfetamina fez de Bella uma rocha, alguém poderoso e que não hesitava, mesmo que Alec a retribuísse com uma expressão muito semelhante a vergonha. Seu rosto de jovem Apolo estava excessivamente pálido, mas limpo. Tocou-lhe na mão, tomando cuidado para que não retirasse a agulha do soro fisiológico._

_- Vá embora, Bella – ele pediu, a voz entrecortada. – Você disse que não queria mais me ver..._

_- O que deu em você? – Bella questionou, tentando tocar-lhe a mão, contudo recuou. As bandagens nos pulsos dele assustavam-na. – Você é tão, tão imbecil, Alec! Por que você insiste em fazer sempre tudo errado?_

_Ela se descontrolava, e mesmo Renée, a mãe eternamente perdida nas lamúrias, voltou o tronco em direção à filha. Estava próxima a ir acudi-la de alguma maneira, quando Charlie estendeu um braço e impediu-a._

_- Vá buscar um café extra forte para Isabella Marie, senhora baronesa. Ela está muito cansada. Creio que os últimos contratempos causam um desconforto muito grande em nossa pobre filha._

_Muda, Renée não tardou em cumprir as ordens do marido, embora sua filha parecesse já haver ultrapassar o limiar do "desconforto"._

_- Por que você fez isso, seu idiota?! – Bella voltou a interrogá-lo sem paixão._

_- Amor, meus tímpanos estão estourando... – Alec remexia-se, tentando tapar os ouvidos e procurando impor distância física da irmã._

_Ela não se faria de rogada. Driblou o asco que tinha de tocar os pulsos dele maculados pela tentativa de suicídio e puxou-o, arrancando do jovem um gemido dolorido._

_- Puta que pariu, sua... sua... amor! – reclamou, detestando-se por se tornar gosmento, gelatinoso e idiotamente feliz sob o toque dela._

_- Tudo é culpa sua, por sermos tão infelizes! Eu tenho vontade de bater tanto em você, mas tenho tanta vontade, que os seus miolos saltarão para fora deste cérebro inútil!_

_Em um momento, Bella estava por cima da cama, socando Alec com os punhos fechados, enquanto ele exalava fracos protestos. Rolando os olhos como se tivesse de afastar duas crianças desobedientes, Charlie puxou-a pelo tórax e deixou-a se debater em seus braços, sem precisar exaurir nem metade das forças. Bella era muito semelhante ao pai em diversos fatores, mas não no tamanho._

_- Acalme-se, você não quer ser expulsa do hospital por transtorno à ordem – Charlie disse-lhe tão discretamente próximo ao ouvido, que Alec, distante por dois metros, teve dificuldade em escutar. – Expulse a adrenalina do seu sistema, Isabella Marie! _

_A filha, porém, continuava a chutar o ar, arranhando-lhe os braços cobertos pelas mangas do paletó elegante._

_- Solte-me, Charlie! Eu vou acabar com este garoto! Ele não tem o direito de querer se suicidar, como se pudesse se livrar de mim..._

_Porque ela gritava, Charlie lhe cobriu a boca, transformando seus protestos em impropérios abafados. Bella estava visivelmente alterada, como estivera há quatro semanas atrás, quando resolvera se livrar dos cabelos inapropriadamente._

_- Você está com muita raiva, eu entendo isso, Isabella Marie. Nós temos isso em comum, o sentimento de raiva contra o mundo, porque o mundo foi injusto conosco, não é mesmo? – segurando-a com o um braço de aço, braço de antigo nadador, com a outra mão Charlie a mantinha em silêncio, enquanto lhe falava ao pé de ouvido, quase calorosamente. – Mas você precisa ser racional. Esqueça este fogo que queima e aprenda a alimentar a sua besta interior com inteligência, para que a pessoa a morrer não seja você... você, Isabella Marie. Você é tudo o que o seu irmão tem. Pobre Alec! – sorriu teatralmente, e Bella sacudiu a cabeça, em uma mescla de desgosto e alienação. – Você é responsável por ele. Ele está nas suas mãos. Não me decepcione._

_Bella parou de debater-se, embora ainda estivesse tensa e agitada. Podia sentir as cócegas da razão que Charlie tentava demonstrar, mas esta ainda se mostrava difusa. Estava constrangida. Arrependia-se pelo espetáculo, por constranger ao pai, e pior, temia decepcioná-lo. Arrependeu-se por ter se picado antes de sair da escola. Ela utilizava metanfetamina para estudar durante a madrugada, não estava acostumada a enfrentar pessoas, muito menos sua família, quando estava sob o efeito desastroso da mesma. _

_O pai soltou seu corpo aos poucos, conforme o prometido, e ela largou no chão, em outro vértice, os fios de cabelo que havia arrancado de Alec. Se tivesse lágrimas para chorar, estaria chorando. A mãe, que entrava pela porta com um enorme copo de café e encontrou a preciosa filha tão baratinada, a um passo da loucura completa, deixou cair a expressão. Renée desejava abraçá-la e confortá-la, contudo o rompimento das pontes emocionais que a ligavam a ela já havia ocorrido. As chances de voltar atrás corriam para longe, trotando, esgotadas e inalcançáveis._

_- Você... não fez o aborto? – Alec inquiriu-a, hesitante. Estava insuportavelmente doce, e Bella apegou-se a todo o controle para não estar novamente em cima dele. – É nosso, amor. É muito nosso._

_Ninguém despertaria para o copo de café que escorregava das translúcidas mãos de Renée. Ou tampouco de como seu perfil finíssimo se transformava em lívido na medida em que tateava a cadeira mais próxima para se sentar. Ninguém foi ao seu socorro._

_Bella deixou que os braços, até então indômitos, caíssem para os lados do corpo. Sua respiração errava por todo o cômodo silencioso, provocando um ruído impossível de ser ignorado. Renée vagamente especulou se ela entrava em uma nova crise de asma, porém desistiu da suposição quando ouviu a melhor voz formal da filha dizer:_

_- Você não está bem, Alec. Nas últimas semanas você tem andado agitado, diz coisas estranhas, tão confuso e depressivo – concluiu monotonamente, os olhos enormes no rosto tão pequeno. – Pobre irmão meu, que não sabe mais distinguir o que vê e o que não vê, a ficção da realidade..._

_Alec, visivelmente perturbado, sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. Desejava levantar-se da cama e esbofetear a hipócrita irmã que o olhava como se ele fosse uma paisagem bucólica, e não o vulcão adormecido que era, com as lavas borbulhando nas profundezas magmáticas, próximo da eclosão._

_- Eu não estou louco. Não posso ser enganado!_

_- Quieto, menino – aproximando-se com passos calmos, Bella ordenou-lhe. Se não fossem os cabelos desajeitados e os olhos afiados, ninguém diria que, há poucos segundos, estivera ela tão descontrolada. Com mãos suaves, retirou-lhe o cabelo da testa, sentindo a frieza de sua testa. – Você precisa dormir._

_De braços cruzados e expressão ausente, Charlie Swan observava o interagir de seus filhos com atenção. Renée, um pouco mais afastada no quarto claro e róseo, analisava primeiro ao marido com desgosto, depois aos rebentos com profunda piedade. Por fim, verteu lágrimas oriundas do fundo da alma, lágrimas amargas, de quem presenciava um espetáculo de terror e não podia fazer nada para interrompê-lo._

_- Eu não quero dormir. Quero ficar com você, amor – confessou, mesmo com a voz embargada do sono que os remédios propiciavam. – Você tirou o nosso filhinho? Que erro... oh amor..._

_- Eu me deito com você. Quer? – assistiu ao menino sacudir a cabeça em concordância, sem pestanejar. Bella instalou-se ao seu lado, e logo os braços de Alec a envolveram como um pedido de conforto, repousando o queixo no ombro dela. _

_Como alguém habituado e enlevado a um calor específico faria, ele moldou-se ao corpo que originava o mesmo. Relaxando, levantou o indicador e acariciou preguiçosamente a pele do queixo da irmã. – O que é isto aqui?_

_A voz grogue de Alec não deixava dúvidas. Mesmo debilitado, ele ainda era extremamente consciente daquilo que se referia a ela._

_- Uma espinha. Apareceu hoje de manhã._

_- As outras meninas que têm espinhas, amor. Você não. Você tem problemas._

_- Durma, querido– ela enrijeceu ao seu lado, buscando limitar o assunto. Renée, a pobre mãe inoperante, já havia caído em uma nova sessão de choro incontinenti. Charlie, mais irritado com os ruídos lacrimosos do que movido por compaixão, ajudou-a a levantar-se e caminhou com ela até a porta. Antes de sair, relanceou Bella com um olhar rígido, transbordante de exigências. Interceptando-o, conseguiu ler que ele, seu pai, esperava mesmo que ela conseguisse carregar a situação que ela mesma criara. E completamente sozinha._

_Como um artista sem talento, Bella pintou na mente um quadro disforme e irregular. Ela estava perdida, pois fora orgulhosa o bastante para não solicitar orientação durante o caminho na estrada desconhecida. E como punição, terminou por sucumbir à própria ambição. _

_- Eu tenho problemas, são aqueles que você me traz, Alec... – ela murmurou asperamente, os olhos inexpressivos ainda fincados na porta que Charlie fechara minutos atrás. _

_Antes de concluir o dialogo, Bella constatou que o irmão adormecera em seu ombro, tão pacificamente, que era difícil acreditar que há tão pouco tempo ele tentara ceifar a própria vida. A tranqüilidade do ambiente lhe forneceu tempo para recapitular as últimas semanas, desde aquela noite em que ela desafiara ao garoto a aceitar uma carreira de cocaína._

_- É nosso, amor. Não o tire. Nós encontraremos uma solução – ouviu-o ressonar, atando-a mais pelo ventre._

_Era deprimente escutá-lo dizer daquela forma. Bella permanecia rígida, sem sucumbir à insistência dos seus braços. Sentia-se terrível por infiltrar na mente do irmão verdades cujo embasamento era a sua perversidade. Era tão fácil convencê-lo a atar as mãos as dela e segui-la de olhos fechados! A sensação regozijante a preenchia, completava-a até a borda, igual a um champanhe Armand de Brignac que era sacudido para frente e para trás, e depois estourado até jorrar de felicidade. Ela sentia-se imunda. Mas a exultância era na mesma proporção._

_Ela detestava-se por precisar fazer Alec infeliz para provar de uma mísera gota da embriagadora felicidade, porém permitia-se chicotear-se com as conseqüências, não fugia delas. Seu demônio interior gritava para que ela sacrificasse o que fosse para alimentá-lo, mesmo que tivesse de colocar em oferenda a própria sanidade mental. Um dolorido começou a latejar no baixo ventre de Bella, e a sensação de desconforto piorou no decorrer dos minutos. A cólica não tardou a se tornar insuportável._

_Porque sofria de agulhadas lancinantes no útero, Bella, quando Alec estava no oitavo sono de Morfeu, sorrateiramente escorregou para fora da cama, tomando o cuidado para não incomodá-lo. Quase se ajoelhou no chão, curvada sobre o próprio corpo, mas tomou coragem para caminhar até o toalete. Descalçou-se e pisou diretamente no mármore, sentindo sua temperatura fria. Arrastou os pés até o vaso sanitário. A ânsia de vômito imperava. No momento em que fechou a porta atrás de si, estaria aliviada se a dor não fosse tão abrasadora._

_Com pressa, abriu a tampa e expurgou toda a comida ingerida no dia de uma só vez. Enquanto sofria com os espasmos normais após o esvaziamento, sentiu um líquido quente e viscoso escorrendo por suas pernas. A moça sabia que era o seu sangue antes de ver o chão sujo e o vestido arruinado._

_Sentada no chão por horas, ainda suja com seus fluidos, Bella lamentou por não haver trazido mais metanfetamina consigo. Porque a queda do senso de realidade causado pela droga não era tão ruim quanto o que ela enfrentava naquele momento. Por causa de Mike, ela havia perdido a virgindade, uma simples barreira física em seu recém feito corpo de mulher. Por causa de Alec, ela havia perdido o que restava de humanidade, porque ela nunca sentira tanto prazer em fazer mal a alguém do que para ele. E por sua culpa, sua exclusiva culpa, Bella perdera a inocência, porque não sabia provar o fruto megalomaníaco do poder sem cobiçá-lo_

_Aos dezesseis anos, não havia mais nada da criança em seu interior, porque ela havia se tornado uma adulta sem sonhos e sem esperanças, uma sórdida adulta. Ela tentou chorar, porém recordou-se, cheia de amargura, que o choro era o direito exclusivo das crianças. _

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Conforme Bella contava a história, Edward caminhava para mais longe, mas ela também não permitia que ele se afastasse demais. A cada passo que ele recuava, ela fechava-o, e por fim ambos terminaram na mesa do escritório, ele sentado e com expressão vazia, e ela de pé, desafiadora. Prepara-se o dia inteiro para contar aquela pequena história de crueldade para simplesmente se encolher como uma garotinha medrosa. Não era o seu papel.

- Quanto tempo depois que nos encontramos? – ele demandou saber, fazendo um esforço enorme para confrontar a mulher resoluta a sua frente. Ela encostou-se na mesa, escorada, aparentando indiferença com o enojamento alheio.

- Um mês depois da festa. E que o senhor... bem...

- Um mês depois que eu pensei em obscenidades com a menina da escuridão. Aquela que cheirava a morangos, sabe? – ele arrastou-se em sua direção, sorvendo o ar ao seu redor. Estava lotado _dela_. Não mais com o perfume de morangos, tão adolescente, mas com uma _eau de toilette_ floral, muito adulto e requintado. Bem aquilo o que ela era agora, e os olhos selvagens dele queimavam em sua direção. – Nunca me esquecerei da maneira como sua saia se levantava conforme você se mexia. Me deixou louco.

Que sensação deleitável era ter a atenção de Edward em si, para morder e assoprar, queimar e refrescar. Não havia aquela necessidade, tão urgente e familiar, de impor-se sobre ele. No instante em que o sentiu correr a mão ousada sobre sua perna, contornando cada recanto, e culminar no alto da cintura, tentando puxá-la para o colo másculo, a única vontade de Bella era espreguiçar-se para provar mais. Contudo, não era por prazer que ela estava ali, e recordou a ambos de uma maneira ácida.

- Eu tinha uma grande necessidade de fazer mal a Alec. Ele era tão pouco exigido, tão tolerado. Era um bom atleta no colégio, não se esforçava para o estudo, mas as notas estavam longe de serem ruins. Não era a ele que Charlie cobrava um grego perfeito. E Renée? Ela não diz, mas acredito que ele fosse o favorito dela – ela desabafou, e, em seu rancor, Edward enxergou a menina de dezesseis anos que ela fora um dia. – Para ele, era fácil existir...

- E ele era o herdeiro do baronato – o mafioso lancetou e se encolheu, temendo ter falado de mais. Quietamente, aguardou a sua reação, que, como sempre, surpreenderia.

- Alec Charles Swan, futuro barão de Birmingham – sua voz saía cheia de ardis, mas depois, sua expressão petulante voltou a se suavizar, deixando-o compreender um pouco mais o que ela queria dizer quando falava de "demônios interiores" que habitavam em si. – Eu o matei aos poucos. Acredite nisso, senhor Masen.

Edward acenou em aquiescência, porque realmente começava tender a acreditar nela.

- Essa história da gravidez... você realmente estava... você sabe?

- Os exames de farmácia foram negativos, mas esses resultados não são muito confiáveis. Eu não sei – cruzou os braços, porque voltara a sentir frio. Sua temperatura corporal ia embora no mesmo compasso de sua coragem. – Pensei em procurar um médico no dia seguinte e acabar com todas as dúvidas, mas a verdade é que preferi não saber.

Inesperadamente para Bella, Edward tomou-lhe a mão direita, onde estavam todos os brilhantes que ele presenteara. Alisou-a com o carinho que dedos nada gentis poderiam demonstrar, mexeu no anel, como que para ajeitar o que já estava perfeito, e depois beijou-a com os exigentes lábios abertos. A moça fechou os olhos e sufocou a sensação de formigamento.

- O garoto acreditava de verdade que seria pai. Ele tinha algum fundamento?

Bella tentou retirar as mãos da prisão que ele forjara, mas não conseguiu. Edward continuou encarando-a sem reservas, e aquilo, ao invés de impulsioná-la, envergonhava-a. Ela mais do que nunca desejava ser tão pura de sentimentos e bem-intencionada como aquele criminoso de poucos escrúpulos que tinha a sua frente.

- Ele tinha, senhor Masen... – confessou em meia-voz, os olhos singulares enormes, piscando com as longas pestanas.

- Mas não é assim tão simples como a foda de dois irmãos drogados em uma noite de loucura – ele concluiu, ainda sem arrancar os olhos de cima dela. – E você não quer me contar agora.

- Eu precisava me vingar dele! – Bella confessou, no limiar de um desespero frio, mas que não deixava de ser brutal.

- Amor, ele era seu irmão...

- Eu sei! Oh senhor Masen, como eu sei! – admitiu ela, o rosto liso contorcido em uma máscara de asco. – Ele era meu irmão e eu o amava tanto...

- Não, você não o amava. O amor não é este sentimento dolorido, que só quer a degradação do ser amado. O amor não tem nada a ver com competição, vaidade ou inveja. Ele é generoso e se contenta com o bem-estar daquela que queremos tão bem – ele tornou-se sério, intenso, mas quebrou a expressão com uma risadinha abafada. – Ninguém ama por obrigação, Isabella, até mesmo laços de sangue não sustentam o amor. E você dizer que ama insistentemente uma pessoa não vai fazer com que isso se torne real. Ao contrário do que dizem, a porra de uma mentira dita muitas vezes não se torna verdade.

Ela o confrontou de volta e desistiu, cabisbaixa. Naquele momento, com a moça trêmula e confusa diante de si, com dúvidas de longa data, que não seriam facilmente solucionadas, Edward imaginou que talvez estivesse repuxando-a muito mais do que ela poderia suportar. Jovem demais para caminhar por si mesma, Bella sofrera um abandono emocional muito grande. Ela não tinha a menor noção do quanto aquilo era grave. Ninguém podia sentir falta do que jamais havia provado. Bella não sentia falta de amor porque não sabia o que era amor. Ela não entendia o amor pelo mesmo motivo. Apenas por isso que ela acreditava amar uma pessoa a quem se empenhava, apenas Deus sabia desde quando, em destruir. Era por aquilo que não enxergava a extensão dos sentimentos que brilhavam nos olhos profundamente verdes, agora musgos, de Edward. Uma pessoa que não conhecia o fogo ou a água não saberia por onde distinguir os dois elementos.

- Eu sou tão ignorante, senhor Masen. E-eu não entendo de nada... eu me sinto péssima não entendendo! – a aristocrata confessou, a voz falhando. – Eu quero aprender o que o senhor está falando. Mas eu sinto tanto... – sua respirou retesou, saindo em um bufar. – Tanto medo!

Ele levantou-se em um ímpeto, e, ainda prendendo as mãos dela, ainda não sabia o que fazer ao certo. Algumas vezes Edward gostaria de apertá-la tão forte ao ponto de fundi-la ao peito, para, assim, livrá-la de todos os males, mas infelizmente ele não podia ter tudo o que queria.

- Nós vamos fazer acontecer – o mafioso jurou, e sem que Bella soubesse, ele dizia mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Nós sempre corremos na contramão, invertemos a ordem de tudo, e a culpa foi em grande parte minha... pela porra da sua desonra, pelo nosso relacionamento fora da lei, pelo sexo que eu fiz você dar para mim antes que eu lhe desse um beijo na testa – ela tentou interrompê-lo, porém ele calou-a com um gesto. Não era a primeira vez que ele dizia coisas do naipe. – Eu não colaborei para que você consertasse o seu mundo virado do avesso. Mas agora serei exatamente o que você precisa, Isabella.

A moça foi obrigada pelo toque duro no queixo a encará-lo. A pressão quase a fazia gemer de dor, contudo, ao fitá-lo de volta, ela apenas podia sorrir. A simples presença de Edward era uma trégua de frio nos dias profundamente invernais.

* * *

- Que o eleitorado não me ouça dizer, mas não há nada como um bom terno italiano. Os ingleses ainda não chegaram a esses níveis – o barão comentou, analisando-se soberbamente no espelho de bronze de corpo inteiro. – Como estou, Pierre? Tudo em ordem, como sempre.

Seu secretário, que já estava mais do que acostumado ao ritual de Charles Swan de fazer uma pergunta e depois respondê-la ele mesmo, nem se deu o trabalho de abrir a boca.

Eles estavam na casa da Downing Street, onde o barão vinha passando cada vez mais tempo, pois suas ambições políticas o afastavam cada vez mais de Birmingham e o aproximavam dia após dia de Londres. Uma cidade do interior não mais comportavam seus planos magnificentes.

- Hoje será um dia muito especial – Charlie anunciou, ajeitando o colarinho da imaculada camisa Yves Saint Laurent. – Embaixador da UNICEF na Inglaterra, não é encantador, Pierre? Lógico que é. Ainda não sei muito bem o que fazer com isso, mas não deixa de ser uma oportunidade incrível para a exposição. Ajude-me com estas abotoaduras, Pierre. Mas cuidado. É ouro e ametista. Não se fabricam mais jóias assim.

O secretário atendeu prontamente aos seus desígnios, com agilidade. Depois de feito, pôs-se a desamassar dobras inexistentes no terno azul-marinho do barão de Birmingham e perguntou:

- A senhora baronesa comparecerá?

- Ela detesta Londres e perde o menor tempo possível aqui, mas não me preocupo. É a obrigação da boa esposa aparecer de braços dados com o marido em uma solenidade em Buckingham Palace – ele afirmou com a mesma naturalidade como afirmaria que o Planeta Terra é redondo e achatado nos pólos. – E minha senhora nunca falhou com as obrigações.

Aquela era a noção de mundo de Charlie Swan, Pierre identificou quietamente, uma esfera bipartida entre vantagens e sacrifícios. Valorizar a ambos era necessidade incondicional para quem necessitava sobreviver, e o barão, o segundo filho, herdeiro improvável, sabia muito bem o que era fazer sacrifícios em prol das vantagens.

O valete, um senhor circunspecto já entrado na casa dos sessenta, entrou no quarto cavernoso quase sem ser sentido. Bons criados, para Charlie, eram exatamente daquele jeito: ágeis, discretos, o mais translúcidos que poderiam, e deveriam possuir o dom de aparecer e desaparecer conforme a conveniência.

- Senhor barão – o valete entoou solenemente. – Um rapaz jovem trouxe esta correspondência.

Charlie vistoriou, à distância, o envelope que lhe era estendido na bandeja.

- Da parte de quem?

- Não faço idéia, senhor – ele murmurou, apologético. – Mas a aparência de quem a trouxe me fez acreditar que a correspondência talvez interessasse. Era um rapaz muito bem vestido, embora severamente machucado.

Com toda a falta de interesse que poderia demonstrar, o barão arrancou o envelope de cima da bandeja. Seu nome estava rabiscado em uma caligrafia sem refinamento, embora bem-traçada. Uma letra de homem. Mas não de um homem como ele.

- Meus óculos de leitura, Pierre – o assessor não demoraria dez segundos para atendê-lo, então Charlie ajustou as lentes corretivas no rosto.

- Talvez o senhor barão não devesse tocar em correspondências vindas de um desconhecido...

- Cale-se, pequeno americano – desfez-se dos conselhos inoportunos com um gesto de mão e pôs-se a ler, detidamente. – O seu sotaque ianque é irritante. Talvez devamos procurar um fonoaudiólogo... – conforme o manuscrito prendia sua atenção, a voz perdia-se. – Oh, Isabella Marie. Que maravilha é o seu apoio familiar! Você me enche de nobreza, minha criança!

Pierre, abismado, observou o barão de Birmingham explodir em uma encantadíssima risada. Os nobres ingleses eram, definitivamente, uma equação de décimo grau para um americano tão vulgar quanto ele.

* * *

- Você acredita mesmo que dará certo?

Edward retribuiu ao interesse de Carlisle com uma encolhida de ombros ligeira, mesmo assim perceptível. Estava um bonito dia de sexta-feira, especialmente bom para a decolagem de aviões, algo que era extremamente positivo para quem pretendia embarcar ainda naquele dia, algumas horas mais tarde.

- Eu não tenho muitas escolhas. As chances são poucas, mas se eu não tentar, a chance será nenhuma. O máximo que posso receber em troca é um "não".

- E você acredita de verdade que o barão Swan é o tipo de pessoa que se digna a responder um "não" para alguém que considera tão inferior?

Edward girou a cadeira de couro e inox, para que, assim, pudesse observar para além da janela do escritório na Shafsteburry Avenue. De tão extasiado que estava em pensar no futuro próximo, não conseguia se manter parado. O sol iluminava a usualmente tão cinzenta Londres. Logo mais a noite, estaria com Bella em uma bucólica cidade da França. Sem interferências externas.

- Eu não sou assim tão sensível, pai – galhofou, pois nada lhe arrancaria o bom-humor.

- Apenas não quero que você seja humilhado – Carlisle pontuou, tentando transportá-lo ao seu realismo. – Eu não sei se buscar algo de Charles Swan é a melhor solução. Filho, você tem dinheiro, tem contatos, além de uma estrutura familiar de verdade para oferecer a Bella e a bebê, mostre isso ao juiz...

- Admiro as suas boas intenções em me botar para frente, mas eu não sou a porra de um idiota. Posso ter comprado uma dúzia de juízos, ou até mesmo ter calado um ou outro promotor através de meios nada convencionais, mas não estou em condições de competir com alguém como Swan. Eu sou um adúltero que, para o conhecimento geral, cometeu delitos que a justiça não conseguiu comprovar ninguém sabe por quê – tornou-se novamente ao pai, uma ligeira ruga franzindo o rosto relaxado. – Ele é uma pessoa pública admirada, tida como um bom marido e um pai ainda melhor.

Carlisle inclinou-se para frente, interessado.

- Nós sabemos que não é assim...

- Nós sabemos, ninguém além de nós, bem lembrado – Edward sublinhou, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona. – Mas o que importa é aquilo que a opinião pública sabe. Para ela, Charles Swan é alguém completamente voltado para as necessidades do Estado, que, por infelicidade, tem uma esposa chorosa, um filho defunto e uma filha vadia.

Sem pudores, o mafioso sorriu de leve, pois nunca havia reparado o quanto essas assertivas eram verdadeiras, mas ainda assim, restringidas.

- Se você tem medo do que o barão pode falar no tribunal a respeito de Bella, para torná-la novamente uma dependente legal, não acredito que ele chegaria a tanto – Carlisle contemporizou com brandura. – Seria um escândalo de grande dimensão se ele fizesse isso.

- O escândalo seria para Isabella, não para ele. Não duvide que ele emergisse da merda como um pobre e pacato chefe de família que teve o azar de dar ao mundo duas ovelhas negras. Charles Swan é o mestre de todas as situações, ele ainda conseguirá sair da história com centenas de votos a mais nas próximas eleições para Primeiro Ministro.

- Mas você acha que será tão fácil assim? – Carlisle despontou. – Ele está alinhado a Denali, e como você mesmo sabe, Denali não joga para perder.

Reflexivo, Edward aquiesceu. Girou a caneta de ônix Mont Blanc, que ganhara de suas irmãzinhas logo que descobriram que ele seria pai, entre os dedos longos. Elas justificaram a escolha do presente alegando que uma caneta para assinar papeladas de negócios era uma típica lembrança para se dar a um pai. Sorriu com a recordação.

- Eu também não jogo para perder, mesmo que espere a vitória na curva, para enforcá-la com uma gravata e levá-la comigo – ele assegurou, a tranqüilidade contrastando com suas declarações corrosivas. – Enquanto a vitória não aparece, preciso apenas de Isabella. Que ela confie em mim, porque vai precisar confiar muito daqui por diante.

Edward voltou a sorrir, pois era tudo o que ele desejava fazer de bom-gosto naquele dia. Todas as situações paralelas poderiam ser trabalhadas se Bella confiasse e se deixasse levar por ele. Ela há algumas semanas mal permitia que fosse tocada, agora aceitava viajar sozinha com ele para longe de todas as influências exteriores. O que mais poderia significar, além de suas previsões mais otimistas concretizadas?

A cada muro que ela deixava cair, ele se punha disposto a construir, ao seu lado, uma nova realidade. Ele não havia reparado, até então, que nunca desde que Bella entrara em sua vida, se rendera a um singelo sentimento de esperança. E era assim que Edward estava, então. _Esperançoso_.

Tão bonito era o dia, que Bella, nunca a maior entusiasta dos esportes, não resistiu e convidou Jacob para ir caminhar fora de casa. Pôs um conjunto aveludado esportivo, sem se preocupar que o ventre, embora ainda não restringisse seus movimentos, estivesse muito cativante para os fotógrafos que a acompanhariam de alguma maneira logo que cruzasse a porta da frente. Ela morava em um condomínio fechado, mas não se enganava do quão poderiam ser ousadas as táticas daqueles que viviam para esquentar o café da manhã das donas de casa com notas vis de quem eles, antes, colocavam na manjedoura e ninavam como se fosse o próprio Menino Jesus.

- Você está bem para caminhar?

- Nunca estive tão bem – amortizou suas preocupações.

Jacob auxiliou-a nos alongamentos e, em pouco tempo, Bella sentiu lustrando sua pele a maravilha que era o sol do final de agosto. Mantiveram-se em silêncio na maior parte do tempo, a não ser sobre um comentário ou outro a respeito da paisagem, ou dos pequenos animais que pululavam entre uma ou outra arvora. Era agradável estar com ele, tanto que as palavras eram dispensáveis. Contudo, era inevitável deixar de pensar nas questões que ainda tinham a discutir.

- Meu irmão tentou se suicidar uma vez – ela comentou, quando já faziam o caminho de volta para casa. – Você sabe?

Jacob, de soslaio, estudou-a com cuidado.

- Sim.

- Foi depois de ele descobrir sobre você e sobre Sue. Foi?

Por algum tempo, ele deliberou as possibilidades. Não por muito, entretanto.

- Sim.

Bella pigarreou, e, naquele momento, o sol suave tornara-se incomodo. O que menos desejava era falar, porém uma razão suprema empurrava-a além.

- Ele chegou a comentar que pensava que eu estivesse grávida e que o filho era dele? – ela perguntou acidulamente. Sua petulância surpreendeu Jacob, que estacionou na frente dela, impedindo-a de seguir em frente também.

- Você se pune por atos e palavras, porque é a sua pior inimiga, Bella – acusou-a, mas ela não recuou um milímetro na determinação. – E a resposta é "sim" para essa sua pergunta também.

Quando entrou em casa, ela estava vermelha, quente, re-energizada e profundamente tensa. Suas malas estavam prontas, então se deu ao prazer de relaxar na hidromassagem antes que Edward chegasse e a levasse até Londres. Tinha uma hora de bônus, para aproveitar da forma como quisesesse. Não notou que havia adormecido até Zafrina apanhá-la levemente pelo ombro, perguntando se desejava tomar um copo de suco de beterraba, uma vez que almoçaria mais tarde. Ela aceitou o líquido com gratidão e devolveu à governanta o copo vazio.

Zafrina auxiliou-a a se levantar e depois a enxugou com a macia toalha de algodão egípcio pré-aquecida.

- Com essas tarefas que o senhor Masen manda que você faça por mim, me sinto criança novamente e com uma ama-seca – ela reclamava, embora a sensação do tecido felpudo em sua pele quente, primeiro pelas atividades físicas, depois pela água, fosse mais do que agradável.

- Ele é um bom homem, senhorita. E a quer muito bem – ela disse, um sopro de indiscrição na funcionária que sempre se esforçara para se incorporar ao ambiente, e, assim, atender aos estreitos padrões da patroa.

Novamente sozinha, Bella vestiu um vestido de linho vermelho escuro, uma das roupas que havia escolhido com o auxílio de Renée, e contemplou-se rapidamente no espelho. A cintura alta do vestido fazia com que ela parecesse exatamente o que era: uma futura mãe dali a cinco meses. E a tiara negra de cetim, que permitia que os cabelos espessos caíssem com liberdade pelas costas, deixava-a com a certeza de que seria extensamente verificado em sua documentação no aeroporto se ela era mesmo maior de idade.

Ela não conhecia os planos de Edward para aquela viagem de quatro dias, mas decidiu alocar o notebook na mala, apesar de duvidar que tivesse tempo de sobra para utilizá-lo de fato. Porém, talvez poderia checar os jornais londrinos on-line em alguma parte do dia. Isto a fez pensar que era prudente levar consigo alguma matéria da faculdade para adiantar o estudo, pois era provável que Edward não viesse a se ocupar com ela por todo o tempo.

No closet, abriu as gavetas onde guardava os materiais da faculdade que mais utilizava no momento. Pôs-se de joelhos e procurou por entre papeis e cadernos um pequeno volume de Carl Rogers, porque, para o seu azar, aquele era o filósofo da educação a ser explorado no próximo seminário.

Conforme os minutos passavam, seu medo era que Edward chegasse e verificasse que ela estava ajoelhada no chão procurando livros insignificantes. Parecia conspiratório que materiais perdidos há meses aparecessem nos momentos em que não eram procurados, como se fossem plantados. Foi assim com o seu volume de "O Manifesto do Partido Comunista", de Karl Marx, que estava escondido dentro de sua versão especial dos "Sonetos", de Shakespeare. O livro "Liberdade de Aprender em Nossa Época", o procurado por ela, estava misturado a avaliações antigas e outras apostilas. _Touché!_ Dera tempo de evitar ser flagrada por Edward.

Debaixo do livro, estava um envelope de papel pardo ainda lacrado. Bella recordou-se imediatamente de tê-lo recebido há algumas semanas, e chocou-se por ainda não tê-lo aberto. Como pudera ser tão relaxada? E se fosse algum comunicado importante?

Abriu uma fresta em sua mala, jogou o livro dentro, voltou a fechá-la. Retornou ao quarto, abriu o envelope com o punhal de prata que havia sobre a escrivaninha especialmente para este fim, e, sem muitas expectativas, colheu o que havia lá dentro.

Tratava-se de fotografias. Tentando compreende-las, Bella percorreu os olhos por cada uma. Em todas havia Edward, o _seu_ senhor Masen, em companhia de uma linda e farta morena de trejeitos latinos. Ela sequer percebia quando suspendera a respiração.

* * *

**Postagem TENSA!**  
**.**  
**Eu espero, realmente, que vocês não façam julgamentos precipitados! Leiam direitinho, inclusive as entrelinhas. Mentes abertas funcionam como para-raios! Este é um capítulo para ser lido com muito, muito cuidado, para que não se tirem conclusões precipitadas.**  
**.**  
**Ah, o Livro I de EANEOC já está disponível para compra na Livraria Cultura, apenas a Loja Virtual, por enquanto. E para quem está em São Paulo, também é possível comprar na Bienal, no stand da DISTRIBUIDORA LOYOLA! Também tem para comprar A Infiltrada lá.**

**.**  
**Queria, de verdade, agradecer a paciência que a maioria possui para tolerar as demoras de postagem. Percebo, também, que quem mais reclama das demoras é quem não deixa o e-mail para receber bônus, por isso eu peço para que se lembrem deste pequeno detalhe! POR FAVOR, QUEM FOR COMENTAR A HISTÓRIA, NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE DEIXAR O E-MAIL PARA RECEBER O BÔNUS! APENAS ASSIM O SEU COMENTÁRIO SERÁ RECOMPENSADO!**  
**.**  
**Beijos e até a próxima :***


	17. LIVRO II Capítulo XXII

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

Em uma sequencia de dezessete fotos, Bella viu ruir, uma por uma, as expectativas que nem ela sabia que acalentava. Em um lúgubre lugar desconhecido, Edward aparecia sentado, primeiro bebendo e com aspecto entediado, ignorando peremptoriamente as atenções das mulheres com vestuário indecente. Depois, ele estava atento a uma aparição insinuante, uma beldade de longa cabeleira negra, dona da pele curtida e acetinada que brilhava debaixo das luzes incandescentes. Ela rebolava, empinando-se para ele, oferecendo-se como uma fêmea em ebulição, pronta para ser o veículo e a receptora dos prazeres do macho mais forte do território.

Em franca apreciação feminina, Bella comparou-se a ela. Era bem mais alta que si, mais exuberante, mais _mulher_. Os seios eram fartíssimos, porém empinados e perfeitos, e ela podia perceber que Edward tinha a mesma opinião através da foto em que ele os tocava. Aquela voluptuosa morena convidava ao deleite, à indolência, ao ato de se deitar com uma miragem tropical e bendizer aos prazeres da vida. Era o tipo de companheira que dava muito sem exigir nada em troca.

Exatamente o oposto dela, Bella. Da pequena, discreta e sempre tão abrasiva Bella.

Ela cogitou que as fotos fossem mais antigas do que seu relacionamento com o genro de Eleazar Denali, porém suas esperanças caíram por terra em um milésimo de segundo. Até perceber o brilho no pescoço do homem alvejado pelas atenções da sedutora fêmea, mais especificamente. Era uma corrente de ouro. A corrente que Edward recebera de presente há não muito tempo atrás, pouco antes de embarcar para a América do Sul, das mãos da dona de um mundo confuso, cujo único ser estático ali existente era ele. A correntinha que vovó Swan dera a neta favorita antes de morrer.

Ainda sem compreender bem o que pretendia, ela pegou o controle remoto de cima do console e ligou a lareira elétrica. As chamas fulvas dançaram diante dela, e ela contemplou-as, parada. Seus próximos movimentos seriam sem emoção, empenhados no esforço de lançar, uma após a outra, todas as fotografias que vieram no envelope pardo, até havia pouco esquecido. Assistiu às línguas de fogo se alimentarem das imagens impressas que não seriam assim tão facilmente varridas para fora da mente.

A última mal havia desaparecido no meio das cinzas quando mãos assaltaram-na por trás. Ela não conseguiu evitar a comparação mental das chamas que via com as chamas que sentia.

- Você está com frio? – Edward perguntou em seu ouvido, enquanto esfregava-lhe os braços. – A lareira está ligada e você está tão arrepiada, Isabella.

Bella fechou os olhos e implorou para ser forte. Não conseguiu expulsar qualquer palavra, contudo, especialmente pela letargia que os beijos reverentes no pescoço proporcionavam.

- Vire-se, preciso te ver – ele girou seu corpo em 180 graus, tomando-a de completa surpresa. Esquadrinhou-a com olhos musgos de tão ardentes, e, por isso mesmo, cegos às reservas e dúvidas que os retribuíam. – Eu não vejo a hora de estarmos juntos, sozinhos. De ter você só para mim. Sou tão egoísta, Isabella.

E, como que em um sonho, lábios rígidos se chocaram contra a sua maciez natural, sem escusas ou concessões, sugando-lhe toda a vitalidade, orquestrando para que abrisse a boca e pudesse tomá-la na completeza. As mãos de Edward escorregaram, marcando um rastro de fogo no percurso, da cintura ao quadril, aproximando-a mais, para tentá-la fazer consciente do nível dos seus desejos mal-represados e expectativas.

A volúpia é um sentimento individual e solitário, que, embora dirigido ao outro, não precisa dele para sobreviver. É um monumento diante do qual apenas uma pessoa se ajoelha, enquanto a outra assiste, mais afastada, podendo compactuar ou não do momento.

Por cima do vestido delicado de Bella, Edward agarrou o elástico da calcinha e jogou com ele, fazendo menção de descê-la. Ele brincava, mas brincava só. A moça estava mole em seus braços, sem ser parte ativa. Ela estava passiva, porém aquilo não diminuiria o entusiasmo de Edward. O único ajoelhado era ele e nem se dera conta disso.

- Merda, eu estou me atrapalhando – ele interrompeu o beijo. – Você está bem?

Bella acenou em positivo, sem conseguir desfrutar do momento. Edward a mantinha em uma redoma de vidro de proteção e insinuasse que estava a um ponto de quebrá-la, ela apenas podia se comparar à morena das fotos. Com a outra, ele não parecia cogitar em escolher o cuidado ao prazer.

* * *

Charlie Swan tinha, aberto e repousando por cima de sua mesa, um tratado recém-adquirido sobre a prática da falcoaria. Ele não caçava há mais de dez anos, porque o ambientalismo entrara na moda e, então, boa parte da sociedade não tolerava mais aquela prática antiga. Entretanto, aquilo não queria dizer que ele, como um curioso, não podia se inteirar a respeito da criação e adestramento dos falcões, os melhores amigos do caçador. Ainda mantinha um viveiro cheio deles em Birmingham.

E pretendia passar a noite lendo a respeito, uma vez que Jessica estava bem longe, em Praga, fazendo um curso de História da Arte. Isto se Renée Swan não decidisse que era tempo de ter uma "discussão de família", algo incrível para duas pessoas que não dividiam a mesma cama há duas décadas e não tinham qualquer contato de corpos há pelo menos meia.

- Licor de amarula, senhora? – ele perguntou gentilmente, após de servir-se da dose de scotch.

- Aceito licor de gengibre. Obrigada – ela correspondeu-o em igual medida, aceitando a taça de cristal que ele lhe estendia.

Instalada na poltrona Luis XV que fazia parte da pequena sala de convivência que dividia espaço com os livros, muitos dos quais seculares, da biblioteca de Birmingham, Renée pela primeira vez pensava no quanto elas eram desconfortáveis. Seu marido sentou-se a sua frente, no sofá rococó de dois lugares. Com uma expressão sardônica, adequando-se àquele ambiente escuro com perfeição, ela perguntava-se o porquê havia sido tão apaixonada por ele. Ela era uma mulher essencialmente boa. Como não havia despertado para a frieza de seu caráter sinistro?

- A que devo o prazer de ter a senhora, a essa hora da manhã, pedindo para falar comigo? O evento ontem foi magnífico, sem incidentes, e a senhora se comportou perfeitamente bem para a esposa de um embaixador da UNICEF recém-empossado. Os jornais apenas nos cobriram de glória.

- Eu vejo os jornais, mas não é para comentar sobre eles que estou aqui – após bebericar o licor, Renée intuiu que errara em aceitá-lo. Desde que se desintoxicara dos remédios, as bebidas estavam intoleráveis para ela. – É sobre nossa filha...

- Oh, Isabella Marie. Certamente. Ela fez falta no evento de ontem – Charlie atestou, mas seu pesar levou o tempo de uma nova tomada de fôlego. – O problema não foi maior, devo tranqüilizar-nos, pois minha senhora esteve perfeita.

Renée sorveu um pouco mais do licor, sem deixar-se envaidecer pelo elogio do marido. Mulheres como ela tinham na cartilha serem perfeitas em todas as ocasiões que a sociedade exigisse. Era o senso de dever.

- Eu estou preocupada com ela. Conversei com o senhor Masen e ele... também está – repousou a taça ainda não esvaziada sobre a mesa de centro folheada a ouro. – Ele me contou sobre um episódio que se desenrolou na casa dela e envolvia sacrifício de animais. Espero que o senhor não tenha participação nisso.

- Assim a minha senhora me insulta – apesar da acusação, não havia qualquer surpresa ou emoção. – Não apoio qualquer surto de violência gratuita contra os seres vivos.

- Eu não sou boba, senhor barão, embora o senhor me julgue assim. Temos quase trinta anos de casados, e neste tempo não estive completamente desligada para o mundo – empurrou o pequeno queixo para frente e não se intimidou perante a analise pouco dignificante de Charlie. – Conheço muito bem os limites do senhor barão. E se não se importa o suficiente em gastar o seu tempo tramando uma cena de horror como aquela que o senhor Masen me descreveu, é bem capaz de vender informações a quem se interessar.

A mente de Charlie elucubrou lembranças que ele não se envergonhava, embora a moral e os bons costumes ditassem que ele se deveria. A ocasião, em uma noite de Natal, em que ensinara a Bella e Alec uma lição que levariam por toda a vida.

_**FLASHBACK ON...**_

_Ele passara o dia estudando cuidadosamente sua família. Bella, a primogênita de nove anos, não cabia em si de entusiasmo, levando para onde ia o pequeno persa que havia ganhado durante a manhã da véspera de Natal. Renée, a esposa, exibia um tolo sorriso radiante por ter, com um presente tão simples quando um animal de estimação, acertado em cheio a forma de agradar a uma menina tão exigente. Alec, o caçula, por outro lado, se recusava a completar o elo e formar o trio feliz. Afastado, ele observava a todos com seus grandes olhos chocolates, mesmo que por um motivo diferente do pai._

_Bella já havia dado ração de filhotes ao felino sob supervisão da mãe, e agora, como se não bastassem tantas atenções, estimulava que ele bebesse leite molhando seu focinho com o conteúdo da tigela. Até mesmo Renée, habitualmente tão zelosa com os pertences de família, não parecia se importar que o leite respingasse no magnífico tapete de dez metros na sala de estar pessoal de vovó Swan. A velha senhorinha não estava lá para reclamar, de qualquer maneira._

_Charlie aproximou-se do sombrio filho, que, com seus sete anos de idade, o confrontou como um igual. As sombras, ao menos naquele instante, os faziam afinados._

_- Pobre Alec, creio que você esteja em segundo plano agora – as luzes da lareira, no dia que caía, criava fantasmas em seus rostos e nos enfeites natalinos que a decorava. – Você está perdendo o seu espaço na vida de sua irmã para um mísero animalzinho?_

_O menino contorceu o formoso rostinho em uma máscara de desprezo. Ele havia ganhado um autorama de última geração da mãe, afora os presentes que circundariam a árvore de Natal na manhã seguinte, porém tudo o que ele mais desejava era a atenção da preciosa criaturinha de rosto com covinhas a quem fizera centro do seu mundo._

_- Bella é o meu amor._

_Charlie sorriu sardônico diante do estranho modo de seu filho chamar a irmã._

_- Mas você não é o amor dela. Este parece ser o gatinho._

_Alec soltou um gemido sofrido, proferido com o fundo da alma. Ela era toda carinhos e sorrisos para o novo animalzinho, de forma que mal o olhava quando ele chamava, respondendo mecanicamente aos seus apelos. Ele gostaria que Bella, aquela criatura macia e bonita que se sentava sobre os cabelos escuros, que brilhavam de contraste com a alvíssima pele de pêssego, fosse inteiramente dele. Apenas dele._

_- O que eu faço para ter o meu amor de volta? – perguntou chorosamente._

_A besta perversa que coabitava em Charlie cantou de satisfação. Era necessário minar qualquer luz de felicidade em Bella. A vida nunca era fácil para os mais competentes da família Swan, que, por uma brincadeira maligna do destino, nunca eram os primeiros herdeiros. Bella não poderia fugir à regra, e o pai encontraria meios para que ela fosse tão infeliz e culpada quanto ele. Nem que, para tanto, lançasse mão da fragilidade e inocência de Alec._

_- Mande o gato embora – ele recomendou didaticamente. – Sua irmã será toda sua novamente, Alec._

_Charlie desferiu um tapinha leve nas costas do filho, deixando-o com seus próprios pensamentos, além daqueles que ele mesmo impetrara. O barão passaria as próximas horas trancado no escritório, imerso em suas atividades intelectuais, e não sairia de lá sequer no instante em que escutaria os choros desolados de Bella, lamentando sua perda. Por nada se culpava. Para ele, o que ocorrera nada mais era do que uma prova da frágil saúde mental de Alec, que se deixava levar conforme a maré, e também da vocação inata de Bella para a infelicidade._

_Ela era, afinal, muito filha dele._

_**FLASHBACK OFF...**_

- O que a senhora baronesa pretende insinuar com isso?

- Não é insinuação, é certeza, infelizmente. O senhor barão vendeu informações sobre o que magoaria profundamente nossa filha para Eleazar Denali, um criminoso que...

- Um criminoso que não é muito diferente do pai de nossa neta que em breve nascerá, é o que a senhora quer dizer? – ele rebateu com argúcia escarnecedora. – Por mais que Edward Masen seja um pouco mais, admito, "sofisticado", ele não é muito diferente de Eleazar Denali. Pode não ser do tipo que sacrifica gratuitamente uma ninhada de animais, mas nunca duvide que o seu genro em potencial é capaz de fazer coisas piores.

A ferrenha determinação de Renée oscilou por um momento. Ela não conseguia ignorar as acusações dos jornais contra Edward, e era obrigada a admitir que a grande parte era bem plausível. Era inegável que, se pudesse escolher um partido para a sua Isabella, Masen nunca encabeçaria a lista das opções.

- Prefiro não divagar sobre estes aspectos, eles não tem a ver conosco. Nossa filha fez escolhas que precisam ser respeitadas, e apenas o que deve nos importar é que o senhor Masen tenta ser bom, nem que seja bom apenas para ela – cruzou as mãos nos joelhos e buscou um melhor meio de dizer o porquê estava ali. – Senhor meu marido, nossa filha está correndo risco de morte. Precisamos ajudar a escondê-la.

* * *

- Respire fundo – a voz preocupada recomendou. – Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem bem? Podemos ligar para o seu médico, Isabella, ou até mesmo procurar outro médico aqui...

Sentada na sala de desembarque do aeroporto, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, Bella e seu alarmado acompanhante chamavam a atenção de quem passava.

- Não há necessidade. Estou só um pouco enjoada por causa do avião, senhor Masen – ela protestou, enxugando o suor incrivelmente frio para um dia de calor. – Fiquei desacostumada com vôos comerciais, havia esquecido o quanto eles confundem seres humanos com sacos de batata.

- Eu disse que era melhor virmos com o meu jatinho...

Bella rolou os olhos para o homem perturbado e ajoelhado diante de si.

- É um mal-estar passageiro, daqui a pouco vai embora. Eu já passei da fase dos enjôos, mas vez por outra eles voltam. É normal – ela afirmou, inspirando fundo e colocando a cabeça para trás. – Eu tomei o remédio que o Dr. Lee recomendou para estes casos, é só um tempinho até fazer o efeito.

Edward esperou até que ela não estivesse com ânsia de vomitar e praticamente a carregou para fora, driblando os inoportunos passantes de todas as nacionalidades que transitavam no aeroporto da Marselha. Ela transpirava e estava pálida como porcelana fina, porém parecia bem mais firme.

- Tudo certo de verdade? – questionou-a, aguardando o manobrista entregar a chave do Renault sedan negro alugado.

- É um mal-estar sem importância, senhor Masen. Eu conheço os meus limites – censurou-o atravessada. Com uma freqüência grande demais, os cuidados de Edward a irritavam, especialmente quando a imagem dele acariciando os seios de uma linda dançarina erótica não lhe saíam da mente.

Após ele e o manobrista alocarem as malas no automóvel, Edward ajeitou o cinto de segurança para ela – excesso que a moça considerou dispensável. – e deu a partida. Teriam uma pequena viagem ainda pela frente.

- O senhor também conhece as estradas francesas?– ela comentou irônica, porém Edward não pescou o timbre amargo que pincelava sua voz.

- Para isso que existe GPS. Eu também estudei os mapas por dias, neném – comentou após sorrir, orgulhoso. Franziu o cenho ao vê-la retirar novamente o frasco de comprimidos da frasqueira Louis Vuitton. – Tem certeza de que você pode tomar outro desses?

- É Plasil, senhor Masen, e o Dr. Lee garantiu que eu poderia tomar dois em um curto espaço de tempo se estivesse soberbamente enjoada. Sem danos!

A maneira imperiosa como ela voltara o rosto para a janela indicava que o assunto estava encerrado. Ele imaginou que o mau-humor fosse devido ao enjôo. Enquanto isso, Bella engoliu o comprimido com a saliva – água lhe pesaria no estômago como uma bomba, desconfiava – e apertou a frasqueira contra si. Ela perdera a visão de puro luxo que era a Marselha, com seus monumentos históricos mesclados a prédios modernos que denunciavam o desenvolvimento econômico e social da segunda maior cidade da França. Ou tampouco vira aos poucos a paisagem arrojada sendo transformada em uma bucólica paisagem de pura calmaria, porque o sono profundo a impediria. Sequer o ar-condicionado do automóvel, que não funcionava como deveria para um dia de calor como aquele, a arrancara do profundo torpor.

Edward tentou acordá-la suavemente para que ela admirasse, junto a ele, a magnífica paisagem azul da tarde provençal. Ele tentou cutucá-la no joelho, Bella, porém, murmurou algo ininteligível em seu sono e mal se moveu. Ela fora abatida pela dupla dose do remédio para a indisposição, contudo era melhor tê-la desacordada e pacífica do que fantasmagoricamente azul e arredia como estava. Ele virou seu rosto e verificou que a cor já havia lhe voltado, efeito, também, do calor. O suor que descia pela testa da moça também não estava mais frio, e sim quente como o dele. Tudo ia sob controle.

Ainda lamentando que Bella não estivesse ali para ver a linda estrada de curvas sinuosas, perfiladas por campos de lavanda de tirar o fôlego e parques de girassóis, Edward cumpriu o caminho consultando o GPS menos do que imaginava. Diminuiu a velocidade do Renault para poder identificar a fazenda que Carlisle o ajudara a escolher durante a semana e lhe mostrara as fotos. A vegetação lilás se perdia de vista, e, bem ao fundo, se achava a imensa casa do senhorio, de pedra e com grandes e convidativas janelas.

Um homem meia-idade, de expressão franca e olhos pequenos, desconfiado como todo francês seria para alguém a quem se farejava ser inglês, atendeu-o na porta.

- Sou Edward Masen, eu aluguei uma das casas para visitantes há alguns dias. Fiz depósito adiantado – declarou, porém o uso da língua do inimigo pareceu atiçar ainda mais o nativo. Sentiu falta de Bella naquele momento. – Estou com a minha noiva no carro, ela sabe falar a sua língua. Mas tomou alguns remédios e...

O francês estendeu-lhe um molho de chaves, como que para calá-lo. Com expressão de poucos amigos, fechou-lhe a porta severamente no nariz. Ao menos conseguira ser convincente sem precisar mostrar o passaporte, Edward parabenizou-se.

A casa que alugara era do mesmo estilo da casa senhorial, embora em tamanho reduzido a apenas um andar. Dirigiu para lá durante dois minutos, se fazendo entender por gestos por alguns trabalhadores agrícolas que passavam no caminho, porque a boa-educação do dono do lugar não fora boa o bastante para lhe dar as coordenadas. Era afastada das outras áreas habitadas da propriedade por dez ou quinze minutos a pé, o que lhes ofereceria privacidade.

Depois de destrancar a porta, tomou a ainda completamente adormecida Bella nos braços e a levou para dentro, deixando as bagagens para depois. O assustara um pouco que ela estivesse com os músculos tão moles e relaxados, porém Edward recordou-se que o efeito era o previsto pelo Dr. Lee. Além do mais, sua cor estava radiante novamente. E o suor que ensopava todo o couro cabeludo deixava certo o quão viva ela estava. Uma gota de suor que teimava em escorregar da testa para a boca da aristocrata brincou com a imaginação de Edward, porém ele recordou-se de que não era o momento.

Verificou rapidamente a casa clássica de pedra, porém sua prioridade era localizar o quarto principal. A idéia do suor de Bella mesclado ao seu em nada colaborava.

Localizou o quarto senhorial, decorado com maciços moveis de madeira e almofadas cor de areia, no mais clássico estilo provençal. Depositou-a na espaçosa cama, com o cuidado de incomodá-la o mínimo possível.

Deitada com desleixo, com os lábios cheios murmurando profanas frases angélicas que somente Morfeu compreenderia, Bella não fazia noção do tipo de brincadeiras impunha às fantasias do seu expectador. O vestido levantara, apresentando com o descuido uma generosa parcela do alto de suas roliças coxas, fazendo Edward digladiar-se com a idéia de descer a barra do vestido e diminuir o próprio martírio. Ele, porém, impediu que suas mãos desperdiçassem aquela perdição para os olhos antes de concretizar o ato. O vermelho do vestido de camponesa de boutique caía bem nela.

- Porra... estou perdido – ele maldisse a própria fraqueza. – Banho, banho, banho... cacete, preciso de um chuveiro.

O correto seria banhar Bella antes, um gesto de cavalheirismo para uma mulher em um dia de excruciante calor. Edward, contudo, tinha necessidades que iam muito além dos convencionalismos das "mulheres primeiro". Um rapazinho que trabalhava na fazenda havia descarregado as malas na sala, de maneira que o mafioso poderia usar os próprios produtos de higiene. Arrancou as roupas ainda no quarto – de costas para aquela que era, ao mesmo tempo, sua vitima mais vulnerável e algoz mais cruel – e entrou debaixo da ducha mais fria que o havia.

Ele intercalou, com um viés de loucura, a ducha fraca com a ducha forte, alternando também o quão forte poderia ser o jato d'água. Nada funcionava para reprimir a ereção que teimava em despontar. Era um homem adulto acostumado a ter sexo com uma freqüência diária. O celibato forçado cobrava preços altos.

Apiedando-se de si próprio, e, ao mesmo tempo, maldizendo-se, acariciou o falo rijo com uma mão canhota. Despejou o shampoo de odor de menta na palma da mão e esfregou a cabeça, untando o que restara no latejante reflexo de suas necessidades. Nem a ducha fria e estupidamente forte era hábil para apaziguá-lo, e, Edward descobriria tarde demais, mãos que não eram aquelas desejadas também não bastavam. Encerrou o banho malogrado, enxugando-se com firmeza maior que a necessária.

O que Edward poderia fazer para que o corpo afoito lhe desse paz? Mesmo que Bella aceitasse fazer sexo, provavelmente não seria naquele dia, não depois dos remédios para enjôo. Uma masturbação solitária no chuveiro também estava fora de cogitação.

Completamente nu e desarvorado, Edward retornou para o quarto. Não percebeu até o instante em que ali chegara que procurava alguma solução. E ela não tardou a aparecer.

- Você, Isabella – ele murmurou com voz rouca, caminhando com uma lentidão mortal até a cama.

Ela continuava deitada em desalinho, as palmas das mãos viradas para cima. Conforme se movimentara um pouco mais, a saia do vestido subira, revelando a calcinha de cor branca. O rosto virado para o lado estava em paz, uma dádiva do sono morbidamente pesado, daqueles que se conseguia apenas através de meios artificiais. A respiração leve reverberava em seus seios com a freqüência de uma asa de borboletas, mas com a capacidade de provocar vendavais.

Edward estava ao pé da cama, confrontando todas as nuances de Bella. A luz fraca do fim do dia entrava pela janela expondo-a na plenitude, sem reservas.

Encontrou o celular perdido no bolso da calça jeans que usara durante o dia, e, antes que apontasse dedos recriminatórios para si, estava filmando-a.

- Que merda de depravado eu estou me tornando? – ele questionou, sem esperar resposta. – A culpa é sua. Vou ter outros pecados para incrementar minha lista, mas que se foda. Você precisa me dar alguma coisa hoje, Isabella.

Bella ainda estava bastante suada, apesar da brisa delicada provindo da janela aberta. E ele, através da imagem refletida pela lente, admirou a pele diáfana que brilhava. Capturou o corpo deitado inteiro, desde os lábios avermelhados até os pés que ele tanto gostava de beijar. Acompanhou as próprias mãos levantarem a saia do vestido até a cintura de vespa, permitindo-o constatar que até a calcinha dela estava ensopada por causa daquele dia de calor na linda Provence. A realização o fez ajoelhar-se na cama, ao seu lado, se sentindo convidado.

Sentindo a árdua necessidade de tocá-la de todas as formas possíveis, Edward desmanchou o laço no busto do vestido da moça, abrindo-o para conferir se ela estava mesmo sem sutiã. Suspeita confirmada, desfez as duas casas de botões que mantinham seus suaves seios espremidos. Estavam um número maior, talvez um e meio, as auréolas rosadas alargadas e os bicos intumescidos. Atiçou-o com os dedos, fazendo a pequena adormecida inclinar o tronco para frente, uma reação natural de deleite.

- Você quer também, tanto quanto eu quero. Shhhh... – calou os seus gemidos incompreensíveis. – Eu não vou te machucar. Mentira, talvez um pouquinho. Mas você vai sarar.

Ainda fascinado pelos seios, beijou-os um a um, mordendo-os tenramente. Sempre cuidando para não acordá-la, dobrou as pernas de Bella e abriu-as, notando que, de tão relaxada que a moça estava, elas distendiam para o lado, oferecendo a Edward o ângulo maior.

Soltando um assovio curto oriundo da garganta, Edward beijou-lhe o joelho e o interior das coxas, um ato que, ele descobriria, era falho. Porque estar tão próximo dos segredos de Bella sempre o fazia se perder nos objetivos, e, se até então o que ele pretendera fora um passatempo completamente lúdico, não mais seria tão simples.

Focando bem a câmera do celular para o seu novo alvo, ele brincou com a calcinha da adormecida, desfrutando da sensação única de descobri-la aos poucos. Com o indicador, afastou o elástico por toda a extensão da peça, demorando-se onde havia a feminilidade. Por reflexo, Bella abriu as pernas por completo.

- Você é um excesso de mulher para mim na maior parte do tempo – ele confessou murmurante, fazendo-a espreguiçar. – É cheia de vontades, não cansa até que as coisas saiam do jeito que deseja, e pior, você não se submete. Mas consegue ser tão bonita e tão receptiva... dá vontade até de chupar. Você inteira.

Com um suspiro resignado, com o qual desistia de medir as conseqüências por seus atos, ele arrancou cuidadosamente a calcinha de Bella, levantando com jeito seus quadris, para não acordá-la. Os remédios, teoricamente, a fariam dormir, mas ele não pretendia abraçar o risco. Ela era, em comum com ele, alguém essencialmente prática, porém foi uma gostosa surpresa descobrir que ela havia se preocupado com a depilação antes da viagem. Não que detalhes tão irrelevantes como pêlos fossem os responsáveis por diminuir todo o desejo que ele tinha enquanto ela desempenhava os movimentos mais simples, como aqueles exigidos pela freqüência respiratória, que empurravam os seios cor de leite ritmicamente Aqueles cuidados com as partes do corpo escondidas de todos, com exceção dele, eram mais importantes para ela, apenas meros detalhes que atiçavam sua curiosidade. Contudo, Edward não pôde deixar de pensar que o fato que ela houvesse se depilado, talvez – quem sabe? – encobrisse a sugestão de que ela estava com as mesmas expectativas que ele.

O odor que vinha de Bella o deixava atiçado. O fazia lembrar do sexo com ela. Angustiado, ele levou a calcinha ao nariz e farejou-a loucamente, adorando que ela estivesse tão molhada de suor, que cheirasse de forma muito natural, da forma mais Bella possível. Ela estava sem banho há muitas horas em um dos dias mais quentes do verão francês, então não se podia dizer que a peça ainda guardasse o perfume do alvejante. Ainda com a calcinha extraída no nariz, Edward voltou a mão pouco misericordiosa ao falo e iniciou uma nova sessão de vai e vens, que tinha como trilha olfativa aquele odor único, sincero, de fêmea descarada, que Bella sempre escondia dele muito bem. Ela, que, cuidadosa como era, nunca cheirara muito diferente de sabonete íntimo misturado a uma leve nota _daquilo_.

Edward reparara, então, o quão pouco tivera dela. Abandonou a calcinha para respirar. Seu pênis estava ereto, inchado, mais sensível do que seria aceitável e constrangedoramente grande. Jorrava o líquido pré-seminal abundantemente, como se o seu próprio corpo em brasas, em um breve lampejo de consciência, soubesse que a mulher que o receberia precisaria de um grande incentivo e lubrificação para deixá-lo entrar.

Com a mão úmida das próprias secreções, Edward deslizou-a para a cavidade de Bella, os adoráveis lábios. Se havia nela muito de rebeldia, também havia muito de aceitação, e mesmo em seu sono, ela relaxou os músculos vaginais. Apesar do suor, ela não estava com _aquela_ umidade, o que o deixou chocado. Nunca havia a tocado sem que ela estivesse com menos tesão do que ele. Mais um lembrete de que estava adormecida e nada do que estava acontecendo era consentido, então ele estava sendo abusivo, porém não mais importava. Não quando ele beijava o interior de suas coxas ardentemente, sem esquecer um pedaço da pele desejável. Nem quando ele beliscava a carne de sua virilha com os dentes, encorajado por ela descompassar a respiração em meio ao sono, indicativo de que não ela poderia ser tão indiferente assim.

- Será que você vai ser uma boa garota e continuar quietinha, ou será que vai acordar com todo o seu vocabulário fino dizendo que está sendo abusada? – ele questionou, enquanto abria suas pernas e estudava os únicos segredos de Bella que ele conseguia elucidar. – Vamos lá, Isabella, contenha-se. Eu não vou conseguir só olhar, porque eu estou fraco para cacete sentindo seu cheiro.

Sem conseguir manter a linha de pensamento, Edward lambeu os lábios, descobrindo que salivava. Levantou mais a saia de Bella, de maneira que todo o baixo-ventre estava livre para o seu acesso. Espalmou a mão larga em sua pele aveludada e molhada de do ventre, um pouco dilatada naquele ponto, abençoando o que _ele_, e ninguém mais, fizera no corpo dela. O enchia de orgulho que a sua semente fosse a responsável por varrer de Bella os últimos resquícios da menina e concluísse a metamorfose em mulher.

Ele exibiu um sorriso de má-índole, aquele pelo qual era conhecido, que brindava às mulheres de todas as idades, quando precisava de alguma coisa delas, e aos jornais, após cada absolvição nos tribunais. Estava na hora da recreação.

* * *

Bella abriu os olhos e habituou-os à claridade singela. A cortina retinha boa parte da luz do dia, mas deixava transparecer algo dos raios solares. Ela espreguiçou-se com cuidado, para não perturbar o companheiro de cama, contudo descobriu que não era necessário. Os lençóis ao seu lado estavam revoltos e o travesseiro, amassado, mas não havia qualquer outro sinal da presença de Edward.

O bem-estar em seu corpo, os sentidos aguçados, a fizeram saber que ela dormira desde o dia anterior, isto antes de checar o relógio eletrônico da cômoda e notar que ali marcava quase oito da manhã.

Tentou se lembrar o que havia ocorrido desde que entrara em um Renault de ponta, no aeroporto da Marselha. Recordava-se de pouco. Ela estava com um baby-doll azul-claro, de malha fria, e com esforço se lembrou do banho que Edward dera em seu corpo parcialmente dormente, da sopa de abóboras – deliciosa, por sinal – que ele insistiu para que ela tomasse. Recordava-se um pouco das carícias leves que ele fizera para niná-la e assim, novamente, despachá-la para o mundo dos sonhos.

No espelho do banheiro, havia um bilhete afixado, com a caligrafia de Edward.

"_Fui explorar um pouco mais a região e procurar lugares para me esconder com você._

_Seu. Sr. M."_

Será que ele era tão malicioso assim com sua amante latino-americana? Esforçando-se mais, ela podia se recordar de certos sonhos molhados, indecorosos demais, da voz rouca de Edward dizendo-lhe que ela era dele desde o momento em que lhe pôs os olhos, que seus instintos o reconheciam até durante o sono, que não havia lugar no mundo para se esconder dele. Fechando os olhos diante do espelho, ela reviveu a sensação de preenchimento que se acumulou na boca do estômago. Porém, quando entrou debaixo do chuveiro, convenceu-se de que tudo não passara de ilusão. Ela estava bem limpa, bem asseada, e, a não ser pelo rosto mais corado que o de costume, absolutamente normal. Melhor do que normal, até. Ela estava descansada e o enjôo da véspera era passado. Ela ia bem de saúde. Estupendamente bem.

- Foi um enjôo bobo – sentada de roupão na cama, ela assegurou para a mãe, as pernas cruzadas balançando de um lado para o outro. – Hoje estou perfeitamente inteira e perfeitamente descansada. Como vão as coisas por aí? – recebeu respostas evasivas de Renée, porém não estava no espírito de conjecturar sobre elas. – E Alice? E Esme? E as meninas? A Jacob? E o gato? O senhor Masen é um tolo. Qual seria o problema de trazer o gato comigo...? – ela ruminou a proibição, extravasando também outros rancores. – Ele é um ciumento hipócrita, um desavergonhado, isso que o senhor Masen é.

Mesmo que Renée garantisse que todos iam bem, inclusive o gatinho, Bella desligou o celular muito raivosa. Ela estava à beira das lágrimas de novo. Era mesmo justo que Edward saísse para se divertir, conhecesse mulheres, enquanto ela permanecia reclusa, privada até da companhia de um animal de estimação?

Espanou para longe a tristeza antes que ela começasse a tomar corpo, embora o rancor não fosse embora tão facilmente. Colocou um vestido rendado champanhe, cintura alta, cujas saias em camadas eram na medida para o seu corpo que pendia entre o esguio e curvilíneo, como sempre garantira Renée como elogio. Não estava com paciência para pentear os cabelos, então apenas desembaraçou os fios secos com os dedos. Sentou-se na cama, insegura. As fotos podiam estar queimadas, mas ainda repercutiam em sua memória. Nada do que fizesse poderia torná-la "aquele" tipo de mulher que ele cobiçava nas imagens.

Escolheu um conjunto de lingerie _Agent Provocateur_, que Alice originalmente havia comprado para si mesma, mas presenteara Bella alegando que o tom "vermelho ardente" combinava mais com alguém que tinha "mais para mostrar" como ela. Ela vestiu desesperançosa as pequenas peças de renda francesa e cetim, porque não acreditava que algo tão explicitamente sensual combinasse com uma mulher grávida. Mas, para a sua surpresa e desolação, aquilo lhe caíra bem.

Como uma gravidez podia não impor-lhe restrições? Ela não tinha dificuldades de locomoção, se sentia disposta até mesmo para longas caminhadas, e praticamente não engordava. A contraditória Bella entristecia-se pelo seu estado físico não imitar o que ia em sua alma, onde ela estava destroçada. Poderia o mundo ser mais injusto? Decidiu não pôr maquiagem alguma. Não que fizesse alguma diferença. Sua pele estava com a luminosidade condizente àqueles que descansavam bem e se alimentavam melhor ainda.

Ela não havia chegado ao quarto com os próprios pés, então explorou com cuidado a casa de duzentos metros quadrados. O ambiente era todo carpetado, e tudo mais que ali existia era de pedra maciça, quase rústica, embora não faltasse bom-gosto e aconchego.

Bella não estava só. Na área aberta à sala de estar que era a cozinha, trabalhava uma mulher, de costas, cantando uma música que ela imaginou como sendo um _chanson_ popular qualquer da região. Enquanto remexia os quadris e jogava os cabelos cacheados de um lado para o outro, Bella teve medo. Medo que algum fio de cabelo caísse na comida que _ela_ comeria.

- _Bon jour!_ – a morena tornou-se em sua direção, advertida pelos passos cautelosos. – _Le monsieur Masen a fait comprendre que Mlle sait parler français...*_

_*Trad: o senhor Masen deu a entender que a senhorita sabe falar francês_.

- _Oui_ – Bella aquiesceu sem entusiasmo, sentando-se na bancada da cozinha e servindo-se de brioches frescos.

A morena continuou a perambular de um lado para o outro, com o vestido estampado e justo nos limites da decência, cumprindo as tarefas domésticas. Ela estava na faixa-etária dos trinta anos, era alta e o corpo de curvas cheias exaltava sua condição de mulher desejável. Edward a havia conhecido. Será que a julgara bonita? Será que desejara puxar seus cabelos longos e encaracolados? Será que havia feito sexo brutal com a francesa exatamente em cima da bancada em que comia agora, enquanto ela, Bella, dormia? Talvez ele preferisse morenas do tipo "espetáculo".

- _Le monsieur Masen a quitté Il ya longtemps?*_ – ela perguntou, observando a animada criada de canto de olho.

_*Trad: O senhor Masen saiu há muito tempo?_

A francesa voltou completa atenção à Bella, assumindo uma expressão especulativa. Ela não era linda de rosto, mesmo que estivesse longe de ser feia, mas a aristocrata apreendera há um longo tempo que um rosto bonito era o que menos importava aos homens.

- _Il a quitté un peu après six heures du matin et m'a dit de faire Mlle manger._

_*Trad: Ele saiu um pouco depois das seis da manhã e me disse para fazer a senhorita comer._

Depois do café da manhã, ela calçou uma sandália cor de ouro velho, baixa e trançada nos tornozelos, mas que era confortável para caminhar. Arrependeu-se de não colocar os óculos escuros mesmo antes de cruzar o portão, mas não voltaria atrás. Cruzou o pátio franzindo o nariz, irritada com o sol, sem saber o porquê saía, se não possuía a menor vontade de explorar o local.

O dia estava bonito, e, mesmo cedo, o calor da véspera já se prenunciava. A área arborizada fechava-se em volta dela, e, ao fundo, via-se os famosos campos de lavanda lilases a se perder de vista. O olor que se espalhava no ambiente lembrou-a de Birmingham Palace, ao menos sob o viés menos escuro, a ala de convivência da baronesa. Precisava visitar uma loja de recordações de viagens e comprar para a mãe algo relacionado à famosa lavanda provençal.

Um ruído de motor irrompeu o ambiente, antes mesmo que Bella cruzasse completamente os arbustos das adjacências da casa de pedras.

Ela não precisava vê-lo claramente para reconhecê-lo. Montado sobre uma moto Harley Davison, que fora nova há um longo tempo atrás, com os cabelos molhados reluzindo debaixo do sol quente, Bella não conseguiu desviar o teimoso olhar de Edward.

- Que esperança idiota a minha, eu ainda contava te pegar na cama – ele piscou, levantando os óculos Ray Ban. Se ela não estivesse tão empenhada em não ser simpática, teria suspirado. – Tem planos para esta manhã?

- Explorar um pouco a região, não é isso que os viajantes fazem? – ela continuou a andar, tentando ignorá-lo. – De onde surgiu esta moto barulhenta?

O mafioso sorriu com gosto, nada desencorajado diante do mau-humor alheio. Parecia contente com o seu brinquedinho novo. Seguiu-a com o motor roncando.

- Comprei de alguns garotos que andam por aí. Paguei pelo menos três vezes mais que o valor real, mas depois do trabalho que eles tiveram para revitalizar isso aqui, é um preço justo.

- Que coração mole...

Embora ela alargasse os passos, Edward não teve problemas em segui-la com a moto.

- Você é a única pessoa no mundo corajosa o suficiente para falar comigo nesses termos, e isso me deixa com tesão. Isabella, você não deveria andar tão rápido. O seu vestido levanta e eu quase posso enxergar a sua calcinha.

A aristocrata parou e encarou-o com uma tentativa de olhar ultrajado. Ele, por seu turno, sorria zombeteiro.

- Será que o senhor Masen não consegue respeitar a minha vontade de ficar sozinha?

Porque ele mediu-a de cima a baixo, ela teve a necessidade de corar. E, diante daquela vulnerabilidade explícita, ela sentia-se mais derrotada ainda, porém se Edward notara, nada comentara. Não quando a assaltou em uma rápida ação pela cintura, pouco se importando que ela se debatesse e gritasse protestos efusivos.

- Não, eu não consigo respeitar a sua vontade de ficar sozinha! Que se foda – alocou-a na frente da moto, entre o painel e o banco, mantendo-a presa pelo tórax.

Ela tentava, em vão, lutar contra os braços dominadores, contudo, quando Edward impôs mais velocidade ao veículo precário, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi se ater mais aos músculos que antes lutara contra.

- Senhor Masen! Por favor! Solte-me – ela protestou, mas os roncos altos da motocicleta sem manutenção a anulavam por completo. – Nós vamos cair dessa... dessa... dessa _coisa_ velha! Se eu abortar, a culpa será do senhor!

- Nós estamos andando a 20 km/h, só vamos cair caso você queira – ele salientou, mantendo-a fixa com um braço, utilizando o outro para guiar. – Eu andei um pouco e conheci alguns lugares bonitos. Pensei logo em você.

Bella cessou de relutar, mais por consciência da própria insignificância física do que por convicção. Ela estava irritada. Por mais que houvesse aprendido jovem demais como era efêmero o afeto verdadeiro dos homens, e tentasse se preparar para, algum dia, descobrir que com Edward não era a exceção que confirmava a regra, não deixava de ser uma grande bofetada ter a realidade tão estendida diante de si. Não cessava de pensar no quanto fora tola. Edward jamais fora um abstinente. Não se prendia a uma mulher. Por que com ela seria diferente?

Inclinou a cabeça para trás, de maneira que encostasse no peito rígido. Farejou o ar, procurando o perfume de outras mulheres. Talvez a essência adocicada da criada que cuidara do seu café da manhã. Entretanto, além do perfume de lavandas do ambiente e do suor carregado de testosterona, nada sentiu.

A mão de Edward escorregava para o meio de suas coxas, retirando-a do devaneio. O avanço, porém, não era descaradamente erótico a princípio. Era apenas para impedir que a saia do vestido fosse carregada pelo vento.

- Você já esteve em algum lugar mais bonito? – ele perguntou, a voz vibrando no pomo de adão que ela podia sentir subir e descer, no alto da cabeça. Bella mal notava onde estava antes que ele chamasse sua atenção.

Estavam no limiar de um lago raso circundado por lavanda de todos os lados, mas que também era ladeado por girassóis em menor número. Ao fundo, os montes verdes subiam e desciam, em uma valsa que não poderia mais ter fim, quando eram beijados pelo céu do mais límpido azul. O esplêndido sol refletia na água clara, despertando brilhos semelhantes a diamantes para os singelos olhos humanos. Era um local lindo, mesmo que Bella não soubesse dizer se era o mais lindo que vira em toda a sua vida. Porém, era o mais lindo em que estivera com Edward, o que o fazia especial.

E ele estivera ali pensando nela. Fizera questão de levá-la. Engolindo as lágrimas que teimariam surgir, ela respirou fundo e comentou:

- Com o que o senhor sujou esta blusa? – ela gesticulou com a cabeça para trás, fingindo-se de enojada. – Quanta imundice!

Edward analisou-se, tomando consciência, pela primeira vez, de que estava sujo de terra da fazenda, poeira da estrada e do próprio suor. A calça jeans surrada também não estava limpa. Estacionou a moto debaixo de uma amendoeira que fazia sombra e arrancou fora a blusa branca simples de malha, abandonando-a no chão. Abandonou, na mesma viagem, também os óculos Ray Ban.

Seu gesto revelou o peito nu, o qual ela sofregamente se voltou para ver. Edward não era um escravo dos exercícios físicas, e embora mantivesse a regularidade da musculação três vezes durante a semana, não pestanejava se tivesse de reduzir a rotina para duas se as irmãs inventassem de visitá-lo. Seu corpo era tão definido quanto o de uma pessoa disciplinada poderia ser, mas sem excessos. O bíceps era rígido, conforme Bella podia comprovar a cada vez que ele a prendia, e os gomos da barriga eram salientes com ele sentado, como estava, mesmo que não saltassem aos olhos a todo momento. Tudo aquilo, aliado aos pelos crespos que ouriçavam o seu braço suave, quando a tocava como agora, a fazia ser tomada pelo imenso desejo de relembrar como ele era debaixo de suas palmas.

Ele não era dotado daquela beleza principesca de Mike. Ou dos traços angélicos de Alec, que nunca deixaram de possuir algo de doce, até mesmo no ataúde. Porém, aos olhos de Bella, Edward era o homem mais bonito do mundo. Ele era uma profanação. Um Dionísio bonito como um _homem_ deveria ser pecado.

- O que você está olhando, Isabella? – demandou saber, a voz áspera, confrontando-a com a mesma intensidade.

Sentada de lado na moto, com ele muito perto de si, ela estava arfante. Apesar de eles estarem parados e não haver mais risco do vento levantar-lhe a saia, Edward não arrancara a mão do meio de suas coxas. Ela media-o atenta, de certa maneira, como se o enxergasse pela primeira vez. Ela o conhecia. Porém, naquele momento, em uma manhã ensolarada em certa cidade do sul da França, estava _reconhecendo-o_.

Bella tinha por hábito tomar a iniciativa em muitas esferas de sua vida, porém não com os homens. Até mesmo com Edward. Ela nunca tivera a intimidade que levava com ele com qualquer outro homem, porém nunca havia se jogado nos braços dele como fizera naquele dia em Provence, debaixo da amendoeira. Jogou os braços em torno de seus ombros nus e melados, aproximando-o ao máximo de si, atacou-lhe a boca com lábios cobiçosos e torceu para não ser rejeitada. E não foi.

Após o momento de surpresa, Edward amparou suas costas com cuidado. Seus pesos na consciência eram múltiplos para o curto período de um dia. Contudo, mãos que antes eram afetuosas foram se transformando em pícaras, conforme o beijo de Bella foi se tornando mais ousado.

- Cacete... – ele xingou entre os dentes, enquanto ela dera descanso à boca e partira para a linha firme do maxilar, salpicando beijos os mais ferozes que lábios delicados poderiam ousar. – O meu cacete, Isabella!

E, cedendo, o mafioso puxou para cima de si as duas pernas da moça, propositalmente para esfregá-la melhor à sua virilha. A mão, que antes estava comportada entre as coxas que irradiavam calor, terminou por subir de uma vez, sem perdões, até o recanto que antes tanto fizera questão de esconder. Bella estava de pernas abertas agora, mas sobre o colo de Edward, sendo ousadamente atacada enquanto ele correspondia ao seu beijo na mesma intensidade. Ele não sabia, porém, mais do que próprio desejo físico, habitava nela a vontade de comprovar a si mesma a capacidade de suscitar o desejo alheio. Seu orgulho ferido cobrava isso a ela.

Bella o levaria à perdição, ele sabia. Sem pudores dissimulados, ela abriu o botão da calça jeans masculina, ouvindo como prêmio um esboço de rugido leonino. Demorou a perceber que as mãos que seguravam as suas na realidade lhe prendia, não lhe impulsionava.

- Pare – ele comandou com voz rígida. – Aqui não, Isabella.

Ela afastou-se dele, desacreditando. Recolheu as pernas e desceu da moto, procurando recolher os traços de dignidade. Não sabia se sentia vergonha ou raiva. Escolheu a segunda opção.

- Por que não? – ela o contemplou com a petulância que tentava omitir a vergonha profunda, o olhar significativamente descendo para a braguilha de Edward. – O senhor queria! Eu senti!

Bufou, e Bella leu em seu semblante algo que não costumava habitar nele. Auto-aversão?

- Eu estou duro desde o momento em que percebi que a sua calcinha é vermelha, mas isso não significa que eu esteja prestes a trepar com você ao ar livre, para que qualquer um que passe possa ver.

- É mentira! – ela assegurou, apontando-lhe. – Em outros tempos, o senhor não estava tão cuidadoso com a nossa vida sexual!

- Você não estava grávida e eu não estava tentando ser digno... mas que merda – Edward xingou baixinho, intuindo que seu castelo de cartas, tão gloriosamente construído, estava prestes a desabar. Buscando a calma para lidar com ela, cruzou as mãos e fechou os olhos. – Isabella, entenda.

Eles poderiam cortar a tensão existente em rodelas, se assim desejassem. Edward reabriu os olhos, torcendo para que as súplicas surgissem o efeito esperado. Contudo, assistiu tão somente a algo morrer e reviver no olhar inflamado de Bella: a determinação.

- Eu não entendo. Ou melhor, é lógico que eu entendo – ela deu-lhe as costas e procurou afastar-se. – O desejo que o senhor Masen sente por mim não é mais o mesmo. Eu deixei de ser uma novidade e me tornei uma obrigação... – ela caminhou para o mais longe, detendo-se pela barreira física da cerca de madeira, que separava o pitoresco lago do gramado. – São assim que os homens como o senhor são. Eles cansam.

Bella apenas ouviu, uma vez que não poderia ver, Edward descer da moto antiga. Não se viraria para trás. Esperava que ele desistisse e a deixasse sozinha com os próprios pensamentos. Ela não criaria uma cena por ele ter-lhe rejeitado. E também não se permitiria que ele a visse chorar outra vez.

Sentiu a presença de Edward por trás de si, uma percepção tão irracional quanto o fato de ter calafrios apenas porque ela o ouvia respirar. E tão tola quanto o reflexo de fechar os olhos para conectar-se melhor a ele.

- Se eu te mostrasse uma coisa bem reprovável, você sairia correndo? – ele perguntou sussurrante, sendo peremptoriamente ignorado. – Se eu te mostrasse... diga, Isabella? Você ao menos me escutaria antes de me abandonar?

Apesar de demandá-la, Edward não cobrava uma resposta. Ele captou de dentro do bolso da calça jeans o iPhone, o aparelho celular que utilizava para assuntos pessoais. Olhou-o por um tempo e notou que as mãos suavam. Tarde demais, caiu em si que talvez se excedera daquela vez. Talvez, não, com certeza ele se excedera. E não havia sido somente daquela vez.

- Neste celular está a minha vida, como são os meus dias quando não estou no trabalho, tanto no trabalho oficial, quanto _no outro_. Vai, pega – ele estendeu a Bella o aparelho complexo por cima do ombro dela. – Veja o que você quiser, é todo seu.

Bella aceitou o aparelho, embora sua vontade real fosse mandá-lo procurar peixes coloridos no lago. Pressionou a tela sensível e destravou-o, ainda sem saber o porquê fazia o que ele pedia. Aquela era uma boa chance para descobrir uma generosa parcela da vida de Edward, o que ele fazia quando ela não estava presente.

Encontrou mais de novecentas músicas em formato mp3, desde o clássico ao contemporâneo, mas aquilo não era surpresa. Havia dúzias de e-books também, alguns célbres da Literatura Russa na língua original, coisas que ela o via ler, mas nunca se importara em conversar a respeito. Ela não gostava de Literatura Russa. Lembrou-se das críticas acadêmicas de Charlie contra o "barbarismo literário" eslavo, mas recusou-se a divagar sobre o brilhantismo intelectual do pai. Tratava-se de uma farsa, tal qual o seu próprio.

Escolheu a aba das fotos, sabendo de antemão que aquilo seria o que haveria de mais comprometedor. Ela podia senti-lo por trás de si, e um choque envolveu o seu corpo quando ele pousou uma mão em sua cintura. O dedo que a acariciava, para cima e para baixo, a compelia a ir em frente.

Havia muitas fotografias. De suas irmãs fazendo poses e caretas durante os momentos descontraídos que tinham. Das idas ao cinema, ao Mc Donald's, das apresentações delas na escola. Havia bastante de Emmett também, muitas imagens capturadas com algazarra, celebrações de quando ele conseguia roubar o telefone celular do chefe. Tinham as fotografias que Bella e Edward haviam feito juntos, como casal, durante as viagens. Porém, a quantidade nem de longe excedia àquelas que Edward capturara dela em momentos que ela não estava vendo. Ele deixava explícito o quanto se comprazia em vê-la dormindo.

- Ao menos nesses momentos você não briga comigo – sorriu acariciando-a, desconhecendo que o atrito de sua mão com o tecido do vestido provocava em Bella sensações inomináveis. – São fotos de você dormindo. São inocentes. A não ser por uma ou outra que...

Bella compreendeu o que ele pretendia dizer depois de conferir a materialização da invasão da privacidade que ela pretendia manter enquanto dormia. Em alguns flashes, mais antigos, ela estava pouco vestida ou vestida com nada, em outros, mais recentes, ela aparecida em alguma posição comprometedora ou mostrando-se em excesso, uma parcela da calcinha ou um pouco do seio que escapava do baby-doll.

- Fazendo isso, o senhor está me expondo – ela reclamou acuada. Edward sorriu com desapontamento e deixou a testa cair em seu ombro, fazendo-a soluçar. – Assim não, senhor Masen...

Ele inspirava em seu pescoço, e Bella percebeu que sorvia do seu perfume no processo. Comprimida contra o cercado de madeira, ela notou que deveria se escorar para não desabar.

- Você ainda não viu o melhor. Ou o pior. Procure nos vídeos – envolveu-a pela cintura, trazendo-a de encontro a si. – Eu fiquei mais duro só lembrando. Desculpe-me, Isabella.

Senti-lo rígido, chocando-se em seu cóccix, não colaborava com sua coordenação motora. O que ela mais desejava era fazer com o que a própria cabeça caísse para trás, para, assim, receber o que ele ansiava proporcionar. Aquiesceu diante do explorar tátil de Edward em sua coxa, que enfronhava a mão por baixo do vestido vaporoso e levantava-lhe a perna.

Apesar do recrudescimento de sua necessidade por toques tão carnais quanto aquele que ele lhe impunha, Bella cumpriu sua sugestão. Não havia tantos vídeos assim. Todos eram brincadeiras das irmãs gêmeas de Edward. Ou quase todos.

- Foi ontem à tarde, quando nós chegamos aqui. Abra-o.

Se por uma vertente Edward insistia em lhe mostrar um vídeo caseiro, por outro ele tentava distraí-la de outros modos, dobrando-lhe a perna e apoiando seu pé no cercado de madeira, arrastando os dedos vigorosos por toda a coxa, espalmando a mão no alto de suas nádegas. Com a respiração pesada, ele mordia a pele por trás da orelha de Bella e a empurrava para trás, de encontro com a ereção que provavelmente era bastante visível mesmo com a calça jeans.

Tratava-se de uma jogada dupla.

Ela via-se deitada, de corpo inteiro, através da câmera de alta resolução do iPhone. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, procurando alguma reação de Edward, algo que fornecesse a explicação.

- Continue olhando – ele instruiu-a, beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço, a mão que ignorava a decência agora no interior de suas coxas. – Você fica linda dormindo, sempre foi assim, é lógico, mas ontem estava mais especial.

Nas imagens, Edward explorava seu corpo adormecido, aproveitando-se daquela inconsciência. Sentindo-se corar até as orelhas, viu-o desnudar seus seios, tocá-los sem reservas, brincar com o elástico de sua calcinha e depois arrancá-la fora.

- O meu maior erro foi ter me livrado da porra da sua calcinha, tudo o que aconteceu depois foi culpa desse ato falho – no agora, ela pôde ouvir Edward abrir o zíper da calça jeans, e em seguida sentiu seu grande cumprimento espetá-la. Ele levantou o seu vestido, e, assim, estavam em contato cada vez mais íntimo. Ambos arfaram. – Eu senti o seu cheiro de mulher. E nunca antes eu tinha sentido o seu cheiro mesclado ao seu suor. Era informação demais para mim, e não restava alternativa alguma além de chupar você.

A cena da qual ela era expectadora passiva, isto é, Edward a levando até a boca pelos quadris, a fez desviar os olhos.

- Quem devia estar envergonhado era eu. Ah, Isabella, olhe bem... hum. A escolha da calcinha que você está agora foi proposital? Não preciso nem arrancá-la para meter em você – sorriu asperamente. – Mesmo que você estivesse dormindo, olhe as suas reações. Você sorria bobinha e mastigava a minha língua com esses dentes perversos que tem aqui embaixo…

- Eu apenas queria dormir – Bella protestou com poucas forças. Sem pé permanecia apoiado na cerca de madeira, e, sem que percebesse, Edward carregava boa parte de seu peso, para deixá-la na altura perfeita para ser molestada por sua glande. – O senhor não tinha esse direito... não quando o senhor.. o senhor...

Ela foi calada pela ousada mão de Edward que descia o bustiê do seu vestido e expunha seus seios. Obrigou-se a continuar atenta às imagens no IPhone e viu Edward, completamente ereto, envolver-se com suas pernas condescendentes e moles e focalizar a penetração que forçava.

- Você estava completamente molhada e o seu cheiro reinava em todo o quarto. Eu estava duro e precisava meter um pouco – sua mão, a real, agora descia para a sua intimidade e invadia-lhe a calcinha. – É, você estava molhada assim. E a minha necessidade de foder era semelhante.

Nas imagens gravadas, Edward, ainda envolvido por suas pernas cooperativas, mordeu-lhe os seios e chupou-os com voracidade, para contrabalancear o fato de que não a penetrava completamente.

- Eu não pude foder _muito_ você nessa ocasião. Minha consciência não permitiu. Não meti nem a metade... eu acho – confessou, suportando todo o peso de Bella, beijando-a eroticamente na linha do queixo, aproveitando que ela estivesse tão esticada para receber seus afagos. – Você estava sorrindo e mastigando o meu pau, eu sabia que poderia te fazer chegar ao céu, mas tive medo de que a queda te despertasse. Então tratei de mim. Meti só um pouco em você, bem devagar. Quando chegou a minha hora, eu até pensei em gozar dentro, mas pensei também que seria mais difícil de limpar e de esconder de você o que eu tinha feito. Então eu joguei a minha porra bem "aqui" – tateou-a entre a virilha e os grandes lábios vaginais. – Você não sabia que ver uma mulher suja de porra é muito erótico para nós, homens? – Edward manejou-lhe a cabeça para beijar-lhe a boca com os lábios ardentes. – Fique sabendo que é, e muito. Eu voltei a me masturbar no meio das suas pernas. Eu estava tão excitado, que a primeira explosão não me deixou menos duro.

Prisioneira dos braços férreos e da própria paixão indômita, Bella deixou o aparelho celular cair ao chão, sem terminar de ver o vídeo. Entregou a boca à lascívia de Edward e permitiu que sua língua a subjugasse, para depois entregar-se a dança erótica tão conhecida, cuja música apenas eles podiam ouvir. Antecipando-se, a aristocrata sugou a língua do mafioso com entrega e voracidade, simulando o que pretendia fazer com ele.

- Você é _minha_, Isabella. – penetrou-a cruamente com um dedo, comprazendo-se com o gemido que recebera em troca. – É apenas você, não existe outra. Você não tem concorrência. Porque seria covardia com outra puta.

Ela não o respondeu apropriadamente, porque, se o fizesse, pensaria demais, e o que ela menos pretendia era apelar à inteligência. A paixão, o sentimento que ela lia nos incandescentes olhos verdes de Edward, era irracional, tanto quanto o impulso que a levava a fechar os olhos e desfrutar do momento. Ele leu a mensagem como concessão e apertou seus pequenos lábios com a mão canhota. Algo atravessou a mente de Bella, acusando-a de covardia e permissividade, mas ela engavetou tal aviso no recanto mais fundo dos pensamentos inoportunos. E seu grito de excitação incontida seria o encorajamento necessário àquele homem violador.

Ela sentiu brandamente Edward chutar um pouco abaixo a própria calça jeans, mas tentou não se concentrar em tais detalhes operacionais. Prendeu-se apenas às vagas reminiscências de sabonete e desodorante que havia nele, odores que nem de longe embotavam o cheiro do suor que o fazia gotejar debaixo do sol. Ele não fazia a barba desde a manhã da véspera, e a sensação cerrada em seu rosto magoava-lhe a suavidade natural, mas Bella jamais protestaria. O atrito apenas a levava a procurar os lábios pouco misericordiosos mais uma e mais outra vez.

- Eu não quero machucar... – ele antecipou as escusas roucas. Depois de se certificar que o pé da moça estava muito firme no cercado de madeira e de que ela estava segura em seus braços, afastou-lhe a calcinha e penetrou-a na completeza, sem outros preâmbulos, em uma estocada. Edward calou os seus gritos com outro beijo entregue, de língua. – Quieta. Nós não estamos em área privada.

Ele permaneceu parado por longos segundos, aguardando que as dimensões diminutas de Bella se acostumassem à sua diferença anatômica natural.

- Mais, senhor Masen. Eu quero mais – ela exigiu, lambendo-lhe no queixo quadrado.

Edward emitiu uma exclamação mortificada, mas logo se conformaria.

- Você não gosta de nada pela metade, Isabella, gosta que eu seja duro. Nunca mais me esqueço disso – ele rosnou, e no segundo seguinte se aproveitava do domínio que exercia sobre o corpo dela para manipulá-la como uma boneca, subindo-a e descendo-a em seu membro, enterrando-se por completo dentro do corpo tão desejado. Faminto, ele voltou a provar dos seios expostos, sugando-os com exigência incontida. – Estão grandes. E são meus, Isabella.

Levada por Edward que atiçava um dedo no alto de sua feminilidade, e porque estava há dias com o corpo gravitando de pura tensão, não levaria dois minutos completos para que ela se debatesse entre os braços repressores, indicando que enxergava o orgasmo. Não era bom que ela gritasse, não em uma zona tão facilmente acessível, embora pouco freqüentada. Mas ele não trataria de podá-la. Não daquela vez. Não estavam fazendo sexo diante de menores, e eles eram ambos, agora, livres. Mesmo que o divórcio levasse algum tempo a mais, ele já era oficialmente livre. O juiz lhe garantira isso. Se alguém ouvisse os ruídos sexuais de Bella, teria de lidar com isso.

Quando a percebeu razoavelmente firme, Edward a abaixou novamente para os pés. Romper o elo físico que os unia, algo que, por mais que não fosse definitivo, era excruciante, cruel, uma afronta contra a moral torta que regia a ambos. Ele fez com que ela se segurasse na cerca, formando um ângulo próprio à contemplação. Levantou seu vestido e acariciou seu traseiro, queimando-a com uma trilha de suor, mas com as mãos incrivelmente venerativas.

- Eu precisava te olhar de costas. Perder a visão do seu rabo seria um pecado sem redenção – pastou um dedo no vão molhado de suas pernas, fazendo-a se contorcer. – Seu orgasmo. Também é meu.

Bella entendeu o porquê ele a fizera se segurar com força no cercado. Quando investiu contra ela mais uma vez, por trás, não havia qualquer concessão ao seu estado no ato. As mãos que a aproximavam da pélvis, atarracando seus quadris, eram duras, capazes de marcar-lhe a tez cor de leite. Ela engoliu uma lufada de ar, mas também não conseguia fazê-lo parar. _Ela não queria_. Conhecia suas limitações do momento, por isso sabia que a possessão reivindicatória não era excessiva para ela, pois fazia parte do que ela era. Atrás de si, retirando-se por completo e depois a tomando cruamente, em movimentos rápidos, intercalados com outros tão lentos que a faziam gritar de desespero, Bella participava do que era Edward.

Ela se adequara ao quadrado Mike. Transformara-se no convexo para o côncavo Alec. Porém, com Edward, ela naturalmente se acomodara a ele, mesmo com todas as pontas disformes pelos contatos anteriores com o quadrado e o côncavo. À aristocrata não era necessário se alterar para se adequar ao mafioso. Eles coexistiam com naturalidade e sem precisar ser forjados ou fundidos por meios artificiais. Eles não abdicavam ao que eram. Enfeitavam a vida um do outro com suas próprias limitações, defeitos, traumas e vícios, transformando-se em belíssimos, mesmo que sozinhos fossem horríveis. Por um momento, ela comparou Edward a uma flor bastante rústica, como um cravo, que enfeitava seu cabelo.

Ela estava sensível demais para resistir ao segundo orgasmo, embora a ansiedade de Edward não o permitisse durar muito. No seu momento máximo, ele beliscou-a no ponto íntimo que sabia ser o seu portal para o paraíso, como o grande conhecedor do corpo das mulheres que era, daquela em especial. A sensação atravessou-lhe a espinha como um choque entre o quente e o gelado, fazendo-a arquejar. Seus olhos giraram descontinuamente e ela os apertou com força. Edward ainda a segurava, violando-a vezes seguidas, próximo a ser bestial. Bella não percebeu quando ele chegou à borda, embora as conseqüências viscosas ricocheteassem dentro dela, mais para marcá-la do que para premiá-la.

Ele inclinou-se e procurou sua orelha, porque era o alvo mais próximo. Sugou-a ali com furor, porque ainda não se saciara dela. O excesso de líquido ejaculatório, que escorria pelas pernas dos dois e impregnavam o ar ambiente com um odor próprio, podia sugerir que ele, um adulto, alcançara a cota, mas Edward estava ciente de que não era assim. Apenas era necessário roçar brevemente sua nuca com a ponta do nariz, inalando o perfume francês com o toque de dama sofisticada inglesa, para saber que aquele seria o carimbo no passaporte para outra viagem dos sentidos.

Mas não poderia ser assim. Ele era um egoísta. E o pior, um egoísta cruel.

- Você está bem? – ele arribou-a, puxando-a pelo torso. – Responda, Isabella!

Ela ainda arfava. Em seu rosto, ainda jazia um brilho de alienação. – Hum...

- Fale comigo, porra!

- Senhor Masen, não grite... meus tímpanos... – ela reclamou, porém grogue demais para tranqüiliza-lo.

Edward girou o tronco de Bella, perdendo um tempo breve demais para admirá-la no momento pós-prazer, corada e desarmada, de um modo que apenas o sexo que eles faziam era capaz. Rapidamente, ele fechou o seu vestido e colocou-o em ordem, sempre sustentando-a. Girou seu rosto de um lado para o outro, procurando danos visíveis. Levantou-lhe a saia do vestido e voltou a abaixá-la. Ela não sangrava.

- Quanto está doendo? – ele perguntou foneticamente, como se falasse a uma criança. – Teremos tempo para procurarmos um médico por bem ou precisaremos seqüestrar um por mal?

- Dor? N-não dói... em lugar algum dói... – diante da descrença presente no mar cor de esmeralda de Edward, ela escaneou o cérebro em busca de algo que incomodasse. E nada. – Não, senhor Masen, lugar algum dói.

Afoito, ele carregou-a como um objeto inanimado e sentou-a na moto. Ainda não estava completamente recomposto. Apenas o zíper da calça jeans fora fechado, mas não o botão superior. O descuido deixava visível um breve vislumbre da penugem íntima que se escondia dentro das roupas, brilhando de suor erótico, e ela descobriu-se lambendo os lábios enquanto ele se abaixava, pegava a camisa rejeitada e friccionava entre suas pernas ainda bambas.

- O quê? – ela questionou-o, sem entender a atitude.

- Está escorrendo entre as suas pernas. É porra, Isabella.

Havia algo de excitante em vê-lo ajoelhado diante de si, entre suas pernas sujas de sêmen, friccionando no interior delas uma camiseta suja do próprio suor.

- Eu não pedi para o senhor limpar... – ela o observava interessada, questionando-se intimamente se era necessário movimentos tão acariciativos para higienizá-la. Rolou os olhos pelo agrado. Chispando em sua pele, ela sentia a respiração errante de Edward. – Quantas mulheres, senhor Masen?

- Eu ouvi bem?

- O senhor ouviu bem! – ela determinou.

Acocorado, Edward tomou um impulso para cima, subiu o zíper da calça e voltou a agachar-se. Ele mediu-a com circunspecção, e mais sombrio do que o imaginado, roçou o nariz no alto de sua virilha. Perigosamente perto. Rugiu como um felino ainda faminto após uma caça incompleta, e, muito solene, bebendo da imagem de Bella por cima dos cílios, respondeu-lhe:

- Dez. Trinta. Cem. Duzentas. Eu especularia mais que isso, se me desse ao trabalho de fazer as contas – o calor dos beijos de Edward derretia o gelo que se formava nela antes de solidificar. – Nunca escondi de ninguém o meu fraco pelo sexo feminino, muito menos de você, que sem dúvidas é a pessoa que mais sofreu por isso na pele.

Bella afastou, como um sentimento inoportuno, a necessidade de se espreguiçar e desfrutá-lo mais. A revelação não deveria chocá-la, contudo era exatamente o oposto o que acontecia.

- Não é uma das perguntas mais inteligentes para se fazer, Isabella, especialmente depois do sexo que tivemos. Eu sou covarde demais para mentir para você, mas não é o tipo de pergunta que traria respostas que eu gosto de ouvir se estivesse no seu lugar. Você está tão limpa quanto antes, ou quase – mordeu-a de súbito por cima da calcinha, um gesto tão predatório quanto provocador, arrancando um silvo dela. – Seu cheiro, sempre o seu cheiro, que nunca me faz pensar bem. Você deveria me fornecer outras oportunidades de foder com a língua ao natural, sem truques de ilusão provocados por sabonete íntimo, como ontem – ela tentava afastá-lo, sem muita obstinação, é bem verdade. – Há coisas que eu gostaria de perguntar, só não faço porque desconfio que eu não vá gostar das respostas. Quais drogas você já provou. Quantos já te foderam. E se um deles foi Alec. Você torceu demais os miolos dele e depois os despejou no liquidificador, que você o fodeu está óbvio… mas e ele?

Com os olhos brilhantes, ela deixou cair o maxilar diante da franqueza de Edward, porém ele não lhe deu oportunidades de devanear. Deixou-a solitária com os pensamentos e retornou ao cercado de madeira, pegando o iPhone caído do outro lado. Depois, ele puxou-a para o seu colo em um ato brusco, e com muita pressa ela colheu a camiseta suja de malha e carregou-a em seu colo. Poderia ter se debatido. Contudo, não o fez. As palavras de Edward, a expressão de seus medos, vibravam no íntimo de Bella como uma corda desafinada de violoncelo.

Observou-o atravessar as rodas de turistas, que esperavam a próxima excursão ou, simplesmente, passeavam pelos campos de lavanda ali presentes. Era uma grande sorte não terem sido flagrados.

Edward a conduzira de volta para casa, já deserta da presença da morena erótica que gostava de cantar e dançar enquanto cozinhava, felizmente. Ele a sentou cuidadosamente em cima do sofá, alisando-lhe a saia do vestido com as mesmas mãos que, há poucos minutos, pressionavam seus quadris para invadi-la com mais vigor. Mas, naquele turno, ele estava o tão terno e cuidadoso quanto um Rottweiler poderia se comportar. Tocou-lhe desajeitadamente por toda a extensão do seu tórax, verificou-lhe os olhos, girou-lhe a face de um lado para o outro em busca de escoriações. Voltou a abrir suas pernas e examiná-las.

- Eu estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem! E não estou sangrando, senhor Masen!

O protesto de Bella ressuscitou algo do seu tino. Com expressão desolada, ele levantou-se em um estalo. Um vislumbre de seus olhos a fez imaginar que Edward Masen, com toda a empáfia e arrogância de um homem do crime, estava envergonhado.

- Mas poderia estar. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Cacete! – ele girou o corpo, e, contrariado, chutou o pé da mesa de centro de madeira clara, fazendo com que Bella sobressaltasse. – Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! – pretendia correr até ela e apaziguá-la, prometer para a moça de olhos alargados que não a feriria mais, porém reteve-se. – Você não colaborou comigo, Isabella, a culpa foi sua! Que porra, eu estou agitado, não era para você ter ido atrás de mim com essa roupa, com esse perfume, com essa... com tudo o que você é, Isabella! – ele gritava e gesticulava em sua direção. – Os últimos tempos foram complicados para nós dois, eu estou... eu estava... que merda, eu estou tenso, e nem falar direito eu consigo mais, porque se eu falo, o seu gosto vem na ponta da minha língua como droga alucinógena, e se me calo, não consigo parar de mexer, e se me mexo, o seu cheiro sai dos meus poros com os movimentos! E merda, eu não consigo pensar! – atravessou os cabelos molhados de suor com os dedos nervosos.

De pé, sem camisa, com o primeiro botão da calça jeans aberto e uma faixa da boxer branca à mostra, o bíceps inchado pela tensão, ele exibia quase um e noventa de perturbadora anatomia masculina. Não se dava conta que sua única expectadora mordia o lábio e choramingava, como se sentisse dor apenas em vê-lo.

- Há algo que preciso dizer, senhor Masen... – Bella desviou os olhos da distração que Edward representava. Desejava conversar francamente sobre a latina das fotos.

- Cale a porra... dessa boquinha! – ele gesticulou para ela de uma maneira estranha, os olhos se apertando um pouco, e a voz decaindo na palavra diminutiva "boquinha". Porque para era impossível não considerá-lo engraçado, ela abafou a risada, e, descontraída, lambeu os lábios. – Esconda essa língua. O tom de cor-de-rosa dela me faz pensar em coisas constrangedoras, como a cor que você tem lá embaixo. Eu nunca vi essa cor em uma mulher. Porra, estou falando coisa com coisa – esfregou o couro cabeludo com raiva e voltou a acusá-la. – Eu não queria te meter forte, Isabella, mas é que você não obedece e não tem o menor respeito por ninguém! Eu pretendia que, na nossa primeira vez depois de _tudo_, eu ao menos tivesse a escolha de deitá-la em uma cama e fazer devagar! Mas você não... – puxou os cabelos e, sem fôlego de tanto bradar, buscou conter-se. – Fique aqui. Quieta. Sem se mexer. Preciso falar com Carlisle.

Bella o viu retirar-se às pressas para dentro da casa, vociferando outras incoerências. Acompanhou-o sem resistências, com os olhos, até o corredor de acesso aos outros cômodos da casa. Tarde demais, ela percebeu que o havia deixado ir sem uma conversa definitiva, aquela que pretendia arrematar desde que saíram de Londres. As fotos com a amante latina.

Ela reclinou-se na confortável poltrona de fazenda, cujo tecido era rústico, porém macio. Sua pele ainda queimava por Edward. Seu corpo era pequeno demais, assaz frágil, para acumular todo o nível de excitação que se acumulava nele. Ela se sentia explodir em faíscas como um cometa, mas diferente de um corpo do sistema solar, ela era bem terrena. E se contorcia de expectativa apenas em ouvir a voz de Edward, desastrosamente medida por uma matemática de quinta categoria, ressoando lá de dentro. O tom rouco a deixava precisando amansar os pelinhos afoitos dos braços, um indício muito óbvio da excitação. Havia algo de extremamente afrodisíaco na irritação de Edward. E recordando a si mesma que já ultrapassara da fase de colegial e abandonara o pijama com estampas de ursinhos mimosos há tanto tempo, ela terminava por cair na risada.

* * *

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, no coração da Grã Bretanha, a nata de sociedade, dia após dia, articulava os destinos políticos da velha ilha. Esta nata era constituída, em sua maior parte, por homens que carregavam ao seu favor alguma fortuna e um título hereditário, mesmo aqueles que se sentavam na Câmara dos Comuns, que nascera como voz da burguesia sem privilégios. Aqueles tempos ficaram para trás. A burguesia revolucionária roubara os valores da nobreza e se fundira a ela no decorrer dos séculos. Pois quem resplandecia atualmente eram homens da mais alta linhagem, com interesses muito singulares e individualistas, homens como Charles Swan III.

Embora fosse um dos pontas de lança da Máfia Russa na Inglaterra, Carlisle Cullen raramente utilizava dos privilégios que adviriam disso. Ele levava uma vida relativamente simples, mesmo que tivesse gosto em proporcionar fartura à sua mulher e suas filhas. Contudo, tudo o mais que elas cobiçavam era facilmente pago por seu salário funcional. Suas viagens, seus estudos, seus brinquedos e roupas da moda, eram custeados pelos proventos legais de Carlisle, embora houvesse uma ou outra conta de investimento nas ilhas Cayman. Lá estavam suas _gratificações adicionais_, isto é, o que Esme não destinava à caridade. Não havia necessidade de lançar-mão de sua fortuna ilegal nas despesas diárias, ela estava reservada às filhas.

Contudo, naquele dia, pela primeira vez tão ostensivamente, Carlisle tirara vantagem de sua influência para ter acesso livre ao Palácio de Westminster, em pleno dia de sessão bicameral. Os Lordes e os Comuns votavam uma série de medidas protencionistas em convocação extraordinária naquele domingo, tentativas desesperadas de refrear a recessão. Era um péssimo momento para a BMW demitir funcionários em massa. Ou para Edward Masen decidir se divorciar da filha de Eleazar Denali e ameaçar uma rachadura em uma das empresas que mais gerava empregos na Inglaterra. A especulação da economia cavalgava em trotes desajeitados.

Ele facilmente teria acesso à sessão através da Galeria dos Estranhos, aberta ao grande público, isto se o interesse fosse a política britânica. Entretanto, os objetivos de Carlisle eram outros. Ele pretendia ter contato privilegiado a um ilustre membro do Parlamento. Infiltrados por um funcionário da conservação que devia favores à Máfia Russa, Carlisle e Emmett acessaram à Câmara do Príncipe, uma pequena antecâmara usada pelos membros da Câmara dos Lordes. As pinturas que adornavam as paredes, imagens formais dos membros da Dinastia Tudor, pareciam acompanhá-los com seus olhos sem vida.

- Vale mesmo o esforço? – Emmett cogitou descrente, considerando o ambiente macabro. Seu rosto, que geralmente sugeria o sorriso, estava demasiadamente contrito naquele dia. E não apenas pelas marcas de espancamento que ainda o manchava.

- Não sei, mas é preciso tentar.

- Você está se enganando! Swan não se importa com a filha, principalmente depois das guerrinhas de puro amor familiar que fizeram um contra o outro!

- Deve haver algo que o homem queira. Sempre há – Carlisle contemporizou.

- Pessoas como Swan se importam apenas com dinheiro e poder. Poder ele já tem, e dinheiro Denali dá a ele. Deve haver outra maneira de proteger o _casal feliz_ que não seja pedindo arrego a uma ave-de-rapina velha como Swan – as palavras de Emmett gotejavam mágoa, porém Carlisle não lhe tirava a razão.

O burburinho os alertou que a sessão se encerraria. Carlisle gesticulou para que Emmett se calasse. Expirou profundamente. Não compreendia o porquê estava ali, mas era tarde. A promessa para Edward fora feita. A sala se enchia paulatinamente de parlamentares confabulando e outras figuras ilustres, que os rodeavam.

Quando Charles Swan entrou, sozinho, trajando um terno cinza-azulado da melhor alfaiataria, ele foi imediatamente cercado por uma dúzia e meia de pares. Ali ele não era uma ave-de-rapina, que planava baixo e se alimenta de pequenos animais da floresta. Ali ele reinava absoluto.

* * *

**Olá, queridíssimos!**

**Acho que a maior parte curtiu as postagens. Mas por favor, apesar de ter sido em grande parte "recreativa", a postagem não foi ingênua. Há coisas nas entrelinhas. Eu gostaria que vocês refletissem. Sabem o que eu mais gosto de ser ficwriter? É ler os comentários, ler as confabulações das leitoras, amo vê-las bancando as filósofas... taí a grande graça!**

**Os comentários continuam sendo "premiados" e valem bônus, por isso, comentem e deixem seus e-mais! Por favor, não esqueçam dos e-mails. Reparo que as maiores reclamações sobre "demora das postagens" estão vindo das pessoas que não deixam o e-mail por lapso ou por outro motivo. Então não esqueçam! Aqui no FF, como há a política de bloquear os e-mails, enganem o sistema! Façam como no exemplo: bordeldajane(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**Obrigada desde de já. E obrigada também pela paciência na espera entre as postagens!**

**Já curtiram a fanpage de EANEOC no Facebook? Não?! Aqui vai: **

**facebook(ponto)com(barra)entreanobrezaeocrime - **

**Beijos e até!**


	18. LIVRO II Capítulo XXIII

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

Bella estava grata por Edward não resolver utilizar a precária motocicleta que havia comprado mais cedo para explorar St-Rémy. Felizmente para ela, fora com o Renault que ele lhes guiara para a área mais urbana da cidade. Porque era horário de almoço, a idéia de se deter antes em um bistrô fora dele, embora sentar-se do lado de fora, com a mesa sendo apenas parcialmente guardada do sol pelos toldos verdes, tenha sido pedido dela. A Inglaterra raramente tinha dias tão abertos e tão ensolarados quanto àqueles de Provence, que pareciam ser de praxe. Afora isso, era mais seguro para ela estar na parte externa do bistrô do que na privacidade do interior.

Bisbilhotou os lados, para além dos turistas que, em trajes de verão, iam e vinham caminhando animados pelas ruas de pedra. Ela identificou ao longe dois russos que faziam parte da escolta de Edward. "Homens-armário". Ela nunca poderia fugir, mesmo se quisesse.

Contra a vontade, voltou a olhar para Edward e mexeu-se em sua cadeira, como se estivesse balançada por comichões.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Estou bem, senhor Masen.

Ele aquiesceu, mas não interrompeu o fitar insistente. Ela ainda não entendia o desenrolar dos fatos da manhã. Em um momento estava possessa com Edward, buscando explicações, no momento seguinte estava tentando seduzi-lo pelo ataque. E conseguindo. Depois da reação exagerada de Edward, ele entrara no quarto aparentemente para conversar com Carlisle e voltara retraído, dizendo que deveriam sair para desbravar a cidade. Ele estava paternal, afável e incrivelmente distante. A não ser pelos olhos esmeralda, que se derramavam sobre ela com uma calidez cruel de enregelar a espinha.

- Quero conhecer Arles e ir ao "Café le soir"* – Bella declarou de modo rápido, molhando o pão típico no molho doce que o acompanhava.

_*Trata-se de uma das obras mais famosas do pintor holandês Vincent Van Gogh, finalizada em 1888. Embora se usem cores vivas na tela, o retrato é de uma paisagem noturna._

- Por quê?

- Van Gogh pintou um quadro olhando para aquele café.

Estudando-a abertamente, Edward repousou os talheres no prato.

- Nós iremos ao "Café le..."... café o quê?

- "Café le soir" – Bella repetiu. – A tradução do francês é "café à noite".

Edward revelou um sorriso aberto e de dentes brancos, fazendo com que algo no racionalismo da moça se desbotasse. Ele era todo exultância e olhos semicerrados.

- Você é impressionantemente inteligente, eu deveria ter medo de uma mulher assim. Mas ao invés disso, eu fico mais... – o telefone celular vibrara em seu bolso, interrompendo-lhe o raciocínio. Bella o viu substituir a descontração pela seriedade, e em frações de segundos, tornava-se o homem soturno que os jornais fotografavam. Bebendo o suco de pistache, assistiu-o conversar com alguém que ela não sabia quem, naquela língua tão agressiva aos ouvidos, o russo. As palavras rosnadas e fonéticas eram frias, e, ela desconfiava, diretas, como se ele ditasse ordens à uma pessoa sem importância. As duas mulheres da mesa ao lado, jovens turistas, viraram-se para ouvi-lo conversar daquela forma estranha, com a mais profunda apreciação. Bella observou-as de soslaio, contudo jamais deixaria de compreendê-las. Estar com Edward era perturbador. Porém, estar com Edward enquanto ele conversava em russo era constrangedor. Obscenamente constrangedor.

Quando ele desligou, deixou circunscrito na expressão que algo não saíra bem.

- Problemas? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Algo nele despertou, mas não iluminou.

- Você a solução para todos eles.

Bella sentiu-se corar até as orelhas e massageou a nuca, buscando relaxar da tensão que provinha de Edward e instalava-se diretamente nela. A declaração dada por ele, se lida no contexto de um folhetim, poderia ser romântica; mas não o era. Ele estava cru demais para ser galante.

- O senhor... – ela tentou sorrir de olhos fechados, mas com lábios trêmulos e o rosto rosado, propiciou um espetáculo diferente daquele que imagina a Edward. – O russo é uma língua bem interessante. Ao menos da forma como o senhor Masen fala.

A entrada de escargots interrompera a conversa. A mesa foi revestida por especialidades da região, como o bife de vitela e peixes do mediterrâneo, decorados com tomatinhos-cereja e batatas miúdas salteadas. Bella comeria sem moderação o peixe e a torta de queijo com molho _bérnaise_, esforçando-se para não olhá-lo. Quando porventura o fazia, os olhos cravados em si não a permitiam pensar bem.

- A sua mão – ele demandou, sem impor, porém a palma da mão de Edward virada para cima, sobre a mesa, não fornecia escapatórias. – Por que você considera "interessante"?

Ele pretender continuar um assunto que a deixava encabulada não deveria surpreendê-la. Nervosa, Bella limpou a boca com o pano de linho que havia sobre o colo e, depois, atendeu-o. A mão do mafioso estava quente e suada, apesar do local em que estavam ser razoavelmente fresco e a blusa de botões com mangas levantadas ser leve.

- É difícil dizer. Há algo na ferocidade da Língua Russa, que não sei... – forçou-se a não desviar o olhar. – Combina com o senhor Masen.

Ela censurou-se por estar tendo conversas sem futuro com ele, enquanto deveria estar tirando a limpo quem seria a latino-americana de seios inesquecíveis. A moça protelava acintosamente a conversa e admitiu que não sabia se estava pronta para ela. Disposta a aproveitar o momento, observou-o distraído, girando o diamante e contornando os nós dos seus dedos, tateando sem pressa as linhas de sua mão, a suavidade do pulso e a fina pele do antebraço.

- E a língua que combina com você é o inglês. Com todos os floreios, esnobismos e acentos que, eu posso apostar, foram aprendidos na aula de oratória. Eu conseguiria gozar só ouvindo você dar ordens para os criados, Isabella...

- Senhor Masen, fale mais baixo! – empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e, disfarçadamente, olhou ao redor. – As pessoas vão saber...

- Que se fodam todas elas, uma por uma, e me deixem foder em paz – continuou a acarinhar a pele sensível do antebraço com as costas dos dedos, os olhos faiscando para ela. – Você é muito delicada, neném. A sua pele é incrível. Logo que nos conhecemos, eu pensava que a sua aparência excepcional fosse coisa de nobres, porque nunca tinha conhecido um, mas depois percebi que estava enganado. Nobres são pessoas de osso e carne, podem ser tão comuns quanto o vizinho da porta ao lado. Mas não você. Nunca você – Edward contemplou-a significativamente, fazendo-a detestar-se por ainda enrubescer. – Você é uma festa para os meus olhos. Linda.

Ela engoliu o constrangimento. Do mundo aonde vinha, as boas mulheres não recebiam elogios, apenas cumpriam obrigações.

- Eu perco o ritmo com a diversidade dos assuntos que o senhor emenda na mesma conversa...

- Já era para você saber que sou o tipo de homem que desempenha o papel com a mesma eficiência por cima ou por baixo – ele respondeu, olhando-a tão diretamente, que gerava calafrios que corriam sua nuca. – Nada de línguas estrangeiras, Isabella.

E, se Bella não estivesse tão submersa no mar verde de Edward, que a dragava e a levava de volta conforme a maré, teria pensado sarcasticamente que nem todos os homens gostavam que ela falasse em francês no meio do ápice. Quiçá fosse capricho de nobres?

* * *

Embora Carlisle em nada estivesse confortável, não podia se comparar a Emmett em estado de espírito. Felizmente a janela estava fechada, pois, do contrário, ele escaparia por ela sem encabular-se. Ele não se lembrava de ter estado em um lugar tão sinistro quanto a casa de Charles Swan na Downing Street. Ou melhor, Birmingham Palace talvez fizesse mais o estilo de castelo de filme de terror, contudo, em todas as vezes em que lá estivera, nunca enfrentara a situação de nada poder fazer. A ação fustigava os seus medos, transformando-os em adrenalina. Entretanto, daquela vez, a instrução que receberam foi a expressão "sentar e esperar". Estava ali para proteger Carlisle, caso algo escapasse do controle.

Carlisle, ao seu lado, parecia estranhamente deslocado para alguém que sempre sobrevivia às piores situações com um incrível jogo de cintura.

- Vão deixar a gente de castigo mesmo? – Emmett perguntou em uma voz trêmula e amedrontada. O contador da Máfia nada respondeu.

Se o barão de Birmingham estava surpreso com a visita improvável de dois enviados de Edward Masen ao Palácio de Westminster, o maior símbolo da democracia britânica, não externara tal sentimento. Sem afetar-se o mínimo, talvez para poupar-se do escândalo, ele somente pediu que o aguardassem na casa de Downing Street, comentou que comunicaria ao mordomo e voltou suas costas imponentes de nadador para quem o procurava.

Mais de uma hora depois, o barão de Birmingham surgiria com blusa de gola, mocassins e calça _tweed_ bege. Ele estava mais esportivo do que seria possível ao Ministro das Relações Exteriores ou ao líder da Câmara dos Lordes, os personagens que encenava no Parlamento. Porém, ele continuava não menos do que respeitável, e tanto Carlisle quanto Emmett se levantaram quando ele adentrou a sala de estar. Renée Dwyner-Swan, a esposa conveniente, era completamente eclipsada pela figura do marido, embora também fosse digna da pompa e da circunstância.

Foi apenas ela a cumprimentar os visitantes com gentis apertos de mão. Charlie, por outro lado, acomodou-se na poltrona estilo Luis XV e encheu o cachimbo de prata com fumo metodicamente, como se apenas aquela tarefa importasse. Todos os móveis daquele cômodo eram estofados em azul-royal, a cor dos Swan, de cetim ou de um material mais pesado como o veludo das cortinas. A cor escura aliada aos tecidos sombrios deixava o ambiente lúgubre e estranhamente quente para os padrões ingleses. A atmosfera era tão opressora quanto a sensação de estar diante do barão. Carlisle teve pena de Bella. Emmett, por sua vez, pensou que ela tivera a quem puxar.

- Senhora baronesa, creio que seja o caso de se recolher aos seus aposentos – após comprimir o tabaco com o indicador, Charlie acendeu o cachimbo com o isqueiro Cartier.

- Creio que seja o caso de eu ficar e discutir os assuntos relativos à nossa filha, senhor barão – ela respondeu prontamente, uma chama de rebeldia brilhando nos olhos cinza.

Sem afetar-se, o marido baforou a fumaça acanelada do cachimbo. Quando falou, foi com monotonia:

- Eu pensava que Isabella Marie não dissesse respeito à senhora baronesa.

- Meus filhos sempre me disseram respeito! – sentada na poltrona ao lado de Charlie, que fazia par com a dele, ela inclinou o tórax em sua direção.

- Talvez Alec, por isso que terminou abatido em um beco fétido, senhora – esnobou seus sentimentos com um aceno mecânico de mão. – Senhores. Espero que não tenham se deslocado até mim para comunicar que Isabella Marie desfiou a língua competente que pode ter contra Edward Masen, o irritou e ele resolveu aplicar-lhe a justiça bem peculiar que a Máfia usa.

Carlisle imaginou respondê-lo a altura, mas resistiu à tentação.

- Bella está bem com Edward neste momento. Ele é apaixonado por ela, ela é a mulher que ele escolheu e ela está segura com ele – Carlisle buscou camuflar o ressentimento por fazerem pouco caso das boas intenções do filho. – Nada no mundo faria Edward mais feliz do que ter Bella ao lado dele. E porque ela é importante para ele, é importante para nós...

Uma breve risadinha irônica de Emmett foi ouvida, mas ninguém estava no estado de espírito de prestar atenção ao assessor grandalhão.

- Senhor Cullen, agradeço imensamente pela sua intervenção, ela é tocante. É sério. O conceito de unidade familiar faz do senhor, para mim, alguém invejável – segurando o cachimbo na mão esquerda, Charlie fazia com que todos se calassem para ouvi-lo, e, por uma magia tão estranha quanto desprezível, seus interlocutores passaram a observar até seus movimentos gesticulares. Ele estava acostumado a ser o centro do mundo. – Olhe para a parede atrás de mim – vendo-o apontar naquela direção, ninguém conseguiria não obedecê-lo. Havia uma lareira elétrica, um incrível sopro de modernidade em um lugar antigo, e, em cima dela, dependurado, estava um retrato em moldura antiquada.

Um incrível retrato da prole _legítima_ de Charles Swan. Carlisle espremeu os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Eu lamento pelos seus filhos...

- Oh, ninguém lamenta mais do que eu. Senhora baronesa, o que foi servido aos convidados?

- Eu não quero nada de vocês! – a voz de Emmett, que pela primeira vez se pronunciara na frente do barão, saía esganiçada.

Carlisle estudou o retrato com um pouco mais de atenção. Era um retrato formal, com os dois irmãos vestidos em trajes de gala. Ela, em tafetá púrpura e pérolas no pescoço, de perfil parcial e olhando para o mais-além, estendia uma mão enluvada ao irmão. Ele, em fraque negro e encarando diretamente a câmera, acolhia-a com as duas mãos em um gesto... _rude_? A fotografia era relativamente recente, provavelmente de pouco tempo antes de Alec partir – Bella, como a mãe, era uma daquelas mulheres de idade indistinguível, mas havia algo em Alec, uma falta de cuidado, que o fez imaginar que o rapaz já não se importava mais com a vida e as aparências de filhos perfeitos. Era como se ele já estivesse, de certa maneira, em outro mundo.

- Meu filhinho não viveu para ver esta fotografia – Renée lamentou com tanta sinceridade, que Carlisle viu-se repleto de compaixão. – Foi tirada duas semanas antes de tudo acontecer, na comemoração das minhas bodas de prata com o senhor barão. Alec não queria participar, até Bella conseguir conversar com ele em privado. Foi tão estranho... – com as formosas sobrancelhas quase unidades, a baronesa divagava em tom confessional. – Bella morreu por dentro naquele dia, antes ainda de Alec partir, mesmo que se portasse como a dama mais encantadora da festa. Mas Alec... Alec não conseguia me olhar nos olhos. Eu nunca mais veria ao meu filho, e, dessa última vez, senti como se ele tivesse rompendo o elo que nos unia...

Uma voz jocosa arremeteria:

- Preste bastante atenção à minha pouca sorte, senhor Cullen. O Deus da senhora baronesa nos deu um único filho homem, alguém impróprio para o baronato...

- Impróprio foram os seus planos, senhor barão! – ela exclamou exaltada, apertando o estofado dos braços da cadeira com as mãos em garras.

O marido ignorou-a peremptoriamente e tornou-se aos visitantes. A Carlisle, ele era tal qual um ator shakesperiano que encenava um espetáculo.

- Como eu pretendia dizer antes da interrupção, o Deus da baronesa deu-me duas metades de filhos. Uma garota adequada e um garoto inadequado. E me tornou estéril antes dos quarenta...

- Senhor barão, não creio que os visitantes estejam dispostos a ouvir essas particularidades.

Charlie levou novamente a piteira do cachimbo à boca e baforou através dela. Havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Era óbvio que ele tentava afrontá-los, constrangendo-os.

- Pensava que o sobrinho do senhor Cullen estivesse empenhado em entrar para a nossa família. Eu tive parotidite* e queimei todas as minhas chances de ter outros filhos. Antes de eles sentarem à nossa mesa para vê-lo choramingar a mão de Isabella Marie, seria bom alvitre se soubessem do que nós somos, porque isso não está nos jornais – declarou à esposa, ainda tripudiando de suas lágrimas. – Bastante diferente de pessoas mais vulgares como Edward Masen, que os jornalistas consultam desde psicólogos à astrólogos para saber de quem é a culpa pelos desvios de comportamento...

_*Caxumba._

Incontido diante de mais uma afronta, Carlisle elevou a voz em um tom, mesmo sem perder a maior parte da compostura.

- Edward não assina mais Masen há algumas semanas, porque ele é meu filho biológico e resolveu aceitar o meu sobrenome. Ele tem consciência que está em desvantagem por ser divorciado, mas quer tornar Isabella a única a usar o seu nome – arrematou incisivamente, a voz estranhamente incorruptível para alguém tão modesto. – Há coisas que os psicólogos e astrólogos não podem adivinhar, mesmo sobre uma "pessoa mais vulgar", senhor barão.

Sem constrangimentos, Charlie acenou em aceitação.

- Acho que chegamos ao ponto tão esperado por todos nós. O que mais os astrólogos e psicólogos não sabem?

Renée, ainda chorosa, fitava o marido com descrença. Não entendia como se apaixonara por um desnaturado, um amoral que tratava os filhos como cavalos de corrida e rotulava-os por competência de acordo com critérios próprios. Como ele conseguia se manter tão inatingível?

- Eles não sabem o que o senhor fez a Alexander! – sacudiu a cabeça veementemente, espantando as lágrimas. – Eles não sabem que o senhor é um assassino! Que o afogou na piscina de Birmingham Palace porque tinha inveja dele, porque queria o título que seria dele! É por isso que o senhor instigou a minha Bella a matar Alec de algum modo, para que ela se tornasse tão áspera quanto o senhor barão...!

O pronunciamento de Renée foi interrompido por seu alto gemido, que terminaria em choro abundante. Carlisle e Emmett a observavam atônitos, sem saber se deveriam ampará-la. Atingidos pela revelação, eles observavam o barão em retorno, aguardando que ele, ao menos, desmentisse a esposa. Imaginar àquele homem, o ícone da civilidade e do racionalismo, afogando o próprio irmão em uma piscina era mais do que improvável. Era desconfortável.

Se alguma emoção perpassou pelas feições aristocráticas de Charlie Swan, ela fora fugidia. No instante seguinte, ele, recomposto inteiramente, diria aos seus boquiabertos visitantes:

- Talvez todos nós precisemos de psicólogos e astrólogos, quem sabe eles sejam mais confiáveis do que mulheres histéricas? Mas vamos ao ponto. Estou certo de que Edward Cullen tem ofertas encantadoras a me fazer.

Carlisle esquivou-se do peso das revelações e arquivou-as no fundo da mente, para que pudesse analisá-las mais tarde.

- Meu filho está disposto a negociar ótimos termos para o acordo com o senhor barão.

O barão, muito sério e compenetrado, encarava o homem da Máfia com retidão, mas Carlisle desconfiava que, ao menos em uma célula, ele esnobasse a sua presença na soberba sala privada.

- Eu quero me tornar Primeiro Ministro Britânico nas próximas eleições. Quase com o mesmo entusiasmo, desejo a minha filha de volta ao lar. Os trâmites para interditá-la judicialmente estão em curso, não hei de desistir, irei me ater a este objetivo com a obstinação de Davi.*

_*Célebre rei de Israel (1040-970). Tornou-se respeitado primeiramente pela vitória em cima do famoso guerreiro filisteu Golias, um gigante a quem todos os israelitas temiam._

Sem saber o porquê, Carlisle simulou uma tosse, notando que postergava ao máximo o momento de falar. Porque doía em Edward, doeria ainda mais nele.

- Não há necessidade de seguir com a interdição judicial e arriscar um escândalo público – o pai de Edward Masen afirmou sem quedas na voz, algo que não espelhava seu estado de espírito. – Meu filho está disposto a fornecer tudo o que for necessário para a eleição do senhor barão. E ele também está perfeitamente ciente da dependência que o senhor barão e Bella têm um pelo outro – ele inclinou-se para frente, buscando negar os olhos ainda lacrimosos de Renée Swan, que o recriminavam e o lastimavam. – Edward libertará Bella de todas as obrigações com ele logo depois do parto. Ele acredita de verdade que o lugar dela seja em Birmingham, onde poderá exercitar todos os seus dons e aptidões... ele está bem consciente de que jamais poderá, por si mesmo, oferecer a ela o que realmente importa para que ela seja feliz – voltou a encolher-se na cadeira, permitindo que o peso das palavras colidissem sobre ele. – Edward encorajará financeiramente qualquer destino que o senhor barão planejar para ela, desde que ela esteja segura e feliz. Mesmo que isso custe a Edward perdê-la para sempre.

Charlie regozijou-se ao inalar mais um pouco do fumo. Estava sem interesses específicos na conversa com os enviados de Edward Masen. Entretanto, o assunto começara a interessá-lo.

* * *

O sol mal despontara no horizonte, mas Edward não mais conseguia fechar os olhos e adormecer. Ele não descansara mais do que três horas, contudo a tensão o impedia de relaxar por mais tempo. Estava ansioso para saber mais detalhes da conversa de Carlisle com o barão de Birmingham, muito mais do que soubera através de um e-mail de Emmett, já que o sinal telefônico estava precário. Charles Swan era mesmo uma pessoa difícil. Se era tortuoso tê-lo como inimigo, pior seria tê-lo como aliado. Afastou os pensamentos indigestos, pois, ao menos _naquele momento_, não importavam.

Abandonara a camisa do pijama logo ao acordar, repleto de um calor que ia além da temperatura do ambiente. De costas, com um braço apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro, Edward escorreu os olhos para a mulher ao seu lado. Ela estivera absolutamente serena e encantadora no dia anterior. Após fazer sexo com ele espremida em uma cerca e passear ao seu lado em St-Rémy, ela aceitara animadamente participar da festa campesina da fazenda de lavandas, uma espécie de festival de queijos e vinhos de Provence. Ela socializou com as pessoas da região e com os outros turistas, aceitando passivamente a mão de Edward espalmada em suas costas. O proprietário e administrador da fazenda, o francês mal-encarado que recebera Edward quase com tapas, parecia encantado com sua beleza de ninfa, bons modos e com o fato de ela falar francês sem o lastimável acento inglês.

Ela estava deitada sobre as costas, parcialmente coberta pelo lençol fino, e usava o baby-doll azul de malha fria. Edward sentia o próprio corpo estupidamente quente. Depois da festa, ela fora deitar cedo, enquanto ele continuara trabalhando na sala de estar. Era quase duas da manhã quando fora se juntar a ela, que estava enfronhada nas cobertas e no sono o mais pesado possível.

Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto angélico de Bella. Viu-a suspirar. Ela não estava dopada por remédios daquela vez, portanto acordaria a qualquer instante.

Retirou a coberta de cima de ambos e permitiu que a brisa leve do alvorecer, que adentrava através da janela meio-aberta, os abençoasse. Beijou-a na clavícula, sentindo o olor da lavanda dos campos se mesclar àquele que perfumava naturalmente sua dama de sociedade. Levantou a blusa do baby-doll e acariciou seu ventre liso e sutilmente inchado.

- Acorde, Isabella – ele sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido.

Ela sibilou sons pouco reconhecíveis, mas não estava pronta para obedecê-lo. O sono a dominava.

Não cedendo à derrota, Edward desceu a mão que estava no ventre de Bella para o encontro entre as coxas, no ponto mais alto. Por um momento imaginou estar se aproveitando dela novamente, culpando-se por ser tão abusivo quanto dois dias atrás.

- O que houve, senhor Masen...? – ela murmurou apreciativa, embora ainda sonolenta. Estava _quase_ acordada.

Encorajado, ele desceu o shorts do baby-doll de Bella através de suas pernas, beijando-as no processo. Admirou sua calcinha coral-clara, de algodão e um pouco recatada, que devia ser muito confortável para dormir. Encontrou os olhos da moça, ainda cerrados, o observando com um misto de curiosidade e diversão.

- O que o senhor está fazendo...?

Ele sorriu em sua direção. Descendo a calcinha por suas pernas bem-feitas, Edward respondeu-lhe: - Me alimentando no café da manhã.

O sono de Bella não seria facilmente vencido, pois o dia anterior fora realmente cansativo. Ela estava quase de volta a ele quando sentiu um corpo quente explorando-lhe a região íntima, primeiro um vaporar pesado, como se fosse um nariz a cheirá-la sem pejos. Ela exalou uma risadinha cristalina em seu sono, porém retesou o ar nos pulmões quando algo viscoso e invasivo a assaltou, algo como uma língua despudorada.

- Senhor Masen...! – ela engasgou, e, em um segundo, estava com os olhos ao máximo. – Como... como... como ousa?

- Quieta.

Seus protestos foram silenciados por uma nova investida da língua sedenta em seu interior. Bella não protestava por ser objeto de lascívia àquela hora da manhã, tampouco por estar ofendida. De fato, a constrangia que houvesse se banhado somente na noite anterior, há tantas horas, embora Edward não aparentasse ultraje com aquilo. Ela recordou-se de algo que ele dissera antes, que gostava de farejá-la como era naturalmente, por isso tentou se desligar dos problemas imaginários.

Edward a segurava nos quadris como um homem primitivo, evitando que ela escapasse, embora não houvesse necessidade. Bella não escaparia por vontade própria. Não demoraria muito para que, completamente desperta, se agarrasse aos travesseiros de plumas com os dedos, e, mais tarde, com as unhas. Ela gritava palavras incoerentes ao restante da população, e provavelmente também à voluptuosa criada do dia anterior, se ela por perto estivesse. Contudo, Edward decodificava-as todas e levava-as como incentivo à sua ofensiva exploratória.

Quando ela estava próxima à liberação, ele abandonou-a. Transtornada de excitação não-satisfeita, Bella levantou a cabeça e o observou com olhos muito redondos. Seus lábios másculos estavam inchados e molhados, repletos _dela_.

- Levante-se um pouco – ordenou em baixa voz, e reticente, ela o obedeceu. – Levante os braços, Isabella.

Desta forma, ele desnudou-a por completo, fazendo-a chamuscar debaixo dos olhos de felino da selva. Com os limites da decência já esquecidos, o corpo da moça sofreu um colapso momentâneo quando o mafioso estalou um beijo quase casto em seu maxilar.

- Você está machucada? – ele perguntou em rouca voz, ainda ajoelhado na cama.

- Hum... não.

- Então não pense mais em me mandar parar, porra.

Ela sorriu de leve diante da singular escolha de palavras de Edward, mas interrompeu-se ao vê-lo despir-se da calça de pijama. Vestido, ele era distinto, como seria mais indicado à um homem de negócios – "de múltiplos negócios", conforme costumava ressaltar. Nu, com os ombros largos, musculatura firme e masculinidade visceral, ele era indigestamente glorioso.

- Você por cima – Edward instruiu. – Assim você adéqua o meu corpo ao seu e extrai de mim o que você quiser, na quantidade que quiser e na velocidade que achar melhor.

Bella meneou a cabeça em concordância, apesar de não entender o sentido de suas palavras. Por puro instinto, seguiu suas instruções ao vê-lo se deitar sobre as costas e puxá-la pelo pulso, sentando-se sobre o seu quadril com as pernas abertas. Ela levantou uma perna e sugou-o para dentro de si aos poucos, desfrutando da sensação de preenchimento. Ouviu Edward soltar um palavrão. Por reflexo, ele levou as duas mãos aos seus seios, e o toque despertou na aristocrata uma ferocidade inata, reascendendo a chama que ele inflamara em si com a língua. Ela precisava aplacar as necessidades suscitadas pelo orgasmo não-concluído. Fez com que Edward se afundasse nela por completo sucessivas vezes, ganhando profundidade a cada movimento rápido e curto.

- Cacete, assim não... – o mafioso protestou, estabilizou-a, girou-a e derrubou-a na cama. Os dois choramingaram diante da perda de contato. – Eu tentei te colocar por cima, para que extraísse a merda do prazer da maneira mais confortável, e sem se colocar em perigo. Mas, como sempre, o maior prazer que você extrai é me irritar – a voz estava tão áspera quanto o beijo molhado que ele lhe depositou nos lábios. – Hoje você não vai conseguir me dobrar e colocar no seu bolso, Isabella. Vai ser do meu jeito.

Embora seus lábios fossem exigentes, a mão que ele posicionou entre as pernas de Bella, para dar-lhe o ângulo, eram gentis e adoradoras. Com a outra mão, ele levantou os braços da aristocrata por cima da cabeça e prendeu-os juntos.

- Você teve a sua chance a desperdiçou. Agora deixe comigo, Isabella.

Após beijá-la nos lábios, ele ousou uma trilha que unia a boca, o ouvido, e depois escorria do pescoço aos seios. Distraiu-a tanto naquela carícia infinita, que ela não noticiou que o havia acomodado entre suas pernas.

- Coloque as suas pernas nas minhas costas. Empurre o quanto quiser.

Aquela fora a única concessão que ele faria a Bella. De resto, manteve suas mãos presas acima da cabeça, e depois que ela empurrou-o para dentro, moveu-se ritmicamente, de maneira deliberadamente lenta. Não tinha pressa. Se na véspera Edward havia perdido a razão devido aos jogos eróticos da moça, não seria tão torpe daquela vez.

Edward fazia de tudo para ser parcimonioso, embora o estado de excitação de ambos o permitisse apenas deslizar e praguejar, deslizar e aceitar. Ele não estava no direito de ser brutal, não no momento. O clímax viria para Bella pacificamente, com Edward dizendo para ela olhá-lo nos olhos, tão aceitável e revigorante quanto uma chuva de verão em um país dos trópicos. Estar com ele era, para a moça, afora a selvageria que os dominava certos momentos, como estar em casa. Pacificador. Com Edward, os seus demônios interiores não urravam esfomeados exigindo novas oferendas.

Contudo, quando ele encontrou o prazer, não seria assim de forma tão civilizada. Algo em seus olhos denunciava que o momento, de sua parte, não era renovador. Pelo contrário, estar com ela era como caminhar em brasas descalço, e se por um lado o fazia pleno, expulsava-lhe toda a serenidade. O amor por Bella o deixava mais humano. Porém, menos cristão. Por ela seria capaz de todo o tipo de transgressões morais e todas as profanações. Levá-la para a cama nunca deixara de ser como conspurcar um ser mitológico com todos os pecados da Terra.

Abriu os lábios e procurou-lhe a língua, ansioso por concretizar outros pecados de amor.

- Não – ela negou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. – Eu ainda não escovei os dentes...

- Sem essa.

Edward manteve o seu rosto firmemente, forçando o beijo que seria compulsoriamente correspondido, aproveitando que ainda lhe segurava ambas as mãos no topo da cabeça. Firmes e despertos, os amantes recomeçariam os movimentos que os levariam a uma nova onda de prazer, sem que a antiga houvesse se esvaído por completo. Tarde demais, ele perceberia que, mesmo quando tentava ser terno e amável com Bella, terminava por deturpar todo o sentido do romantismo.

* * *

- O que é um médico "tirador" de bebês?

O jovem médico escrutinou o garotinho de traços indianos e mediu todas as respostas. Auscultou-lhe o coração e colocou o estetoscópio atravessado no pescoço.

- Abra a boca... assim – pôs a língua para fora e arrancou risadas do garoto de nove anos. Ele obedeceu-o e foi recompensado com um palito sabor tutti-frutti, que empurrava sua língua para baixo. – Um médico "tirador" de bebês é um obstetra, Mahatma. Ele ajuda que os bebês venham ao mundo.

O menino soletrou baixinho o nome que estava escrito no jaleco branco do doutor, depois que o palito deixara de ser um instrumento médico e virara brinquedo em suas mãozinhas. "Mi-cha-el New-ton".

- Mas as mamães não trazem os bebês ao mundo sozinhas?

- Elas podem. Mas não é o mais aconselhável. Para isso existe o médico-obstetra.

Sorriu quando Mahatma abriu a boca em um grande "woa". O garoto, o oitavo de nove filhos, provinha de uma família indiana miserável, portanto não era impossível que nenhum dos partos de sua mãe tenha sido participado por um obstetra. Há dois anos, ele estava com raquitismo, boa parte de seus dentes eram cariados e ele tinha tantos piolhos na cabeça quanto fios de cabelo. Atualmente, Mahatma era uma saudável e bonita criança que se destacava no time de futebol do colégio. Ajudar ao próximo e ver vidas mudarem através de simples gestos de humanidade faziam de Mike Newton feliz. Era por isto que ele ainda respirava.

- A sua namorada terá um médico obstetra? – a testa jovem do médico enrugou-se e o inocente garoto pôs-se a explicar: - Os jornais estão dizendo que ela está grávida.

Mike suspirou e olhou nulamente para o cartaz elucidativo das fases do desenvolvimento da criança. Amava atender aos pequenos, mesmo que não correspondesse à tão almejada especialização em obstetrícia, porém suas perguntas desconfortáveis o fazem reconsiderar.

- Ela se chama Bella e não é mais a minha namorada. Ela possivelmente terá um obstetra.

- Você não é o papai?

- Não.

- Que pena. Ela é muito bonita – a expressão de Mahatma caiu um pouco. – Você tem outra namorada, doutor Michael?

- Não, Mahatma.

- Por que não?

A curiosidade da criança o diminuía, porém os pequenos ocupavam um lugar especial em seus afetos. Ele não conseguia arreliar com elas.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo para arranjar namoradas – confessou, retirando as luvas de látex e as descartando na lixeira. – Ou eu estou na Pastoral, com vocês, ou em Oxford, terminando a minha especialização de "médico tirador de bebês".

Ele estava sendo franco. Desde que Bella pusera fim ao relacionamento de ambos depositando, simbolicamente, o anel de noivado na palma de sua mão, Mike procurara apenas um consolo: o trabalho. Não que não houvesse uma ou outra válvula de escape pelo caminho, mas em nenhuma delas procurou um repouso afetivo. Em outras palavras, era simples encontrar sexo, graças ao dinheiro, boa aparência e bons modos. Porém, encontrar uma namorada pressupunha um esforço muito maior. Ele precisaria ser _social_. E, para se tornar _social_, os plantões de quarenta e oito horas teriam de evaporar da sua esfera de prioridades.

- Você ainda gosta dela?

Mike agora anotava informações na ficha que seria anexada ao prontuário do garoto. Rapidamente, os motivos que o levaram até ali foram esquecidos, inclusive a infecção por amidalite e a amoxilina que receitaria. Lotara o seu tempo, nos últimos tempos, o suficiente para boicotar qualquer pensamento inconveniente, inclusive reflexões sobre a ex-noiva. Recordou-se da última vez em que estiveram juntos, na enfermaria do Magdalen College, em Oxford. Buscou em sua mente algum sentimento negativo ou qualquer delírio de amor.

- É claro que eu gosto dela – chocou-se com a sinceridade de sua resposta. – Nossos caminhos se afastaram, ela vive com outra pessoa agora... coisa de adultos. Mas eu torço para que ela consiga ser feliz _depois de tudo_. Ela precisa se encontrar no labirinto, desligar de recordações que não importam mais e simplesmente viver – declarou e bisbilhotou Mahatma contemplá-lo à exaustão, como se estivesse extraindo grandes ensinamentos do "mundo das pessoas crescidas". – E eu gostaria de ajudá-la de alguma maneira. Me sentiria honrado.

O médico calou-se e pôs-se a anotar informações de prontuário. Mahatma preservou-se em silêncio, algo que Mike poderia comprar, se fosse necessário. O menino foi medido, pesado, e, depois, dispensado. Na porta do consultório, ele reuniu toda a ousadia comum às crianças e perguntou:

- Então você não está triste com a sua namorada, doutor Michael?

Mike, sentado, observou-o com cautela. Até as crianças mereciam a honestidade. Especialmente elas.

- Não quis dizer isso. Ainda estou magoado, e isso é muito ruim. Mas sinto que ajudar a Bella é a melhor maneira de expulsar um sentimento tão feio quanto o rancor – retirou o estetoscópio do pescoço e o guardou de volta na caixa. Após um longo dia, chegara o momento de retornar à Northumberland, alimentar-se um pouco e dormir pelas próximas vinte horas. O descanso era merecido. – Mahatma, diga à sua mãe para ir buscar os medicamentos na farmácia da Pastoral. Tudo será gratuito. E por favor, não volte a tomar sorvete pelas próximas duas semanas. Se você fizer isso, eu vou saber na sua consulta da semana que vem.

Na volta para casa, enquanto aguardava, com sua mãe e irmãozinhos, o ônibus disponibilizado pela pastoral, Mahatma refletia. A vida de imigrantes na Inglaterra não era fácil. Ele e sua família haviam enfrentado as mais sortidas privações, inclusive, durante a época mais negra, um irmãozinho seu havia morrido de fome. Se hoje ele tinha acesso à escola, à saúde e à moradia digna, se sua mãe voltara a sorrir, era graças aos esforços de pessoas bondosas como Michael Newton. Por que uma pessoa tão incrível estava sem namorada? Não era justo. Por que a namorada bonita que os jornais tanto gostavam de fotografar o havia rejeitado? O doutor Michael dizia que ela estava em outro relacionamento. E Mahatma, com pena do jovem médico, imaginou que esse outro homem deveria ser alguém muito bom. Melhor que o doutor Michael. Porém, melhor que ele, para Mahatma, apenas o próprio Deus.

* * *

Bella organizava os pertences lentamente. Havia pouco a ser arrumado, pois uma de suas virtudes inatas era o sentido de ordem, então a maior parte dos itens retirados da mala eram devolvidos o quanto antes à mesma. Se fosse franca, confessaria que estava embromando. Não gostaria de ir embora.

Ela não estava habituada a desfrutar de passeios normais. O primeiro que fizera fora semanas atrás, com Edward, quando ele a levara para uma sessão de cinema. Porém, sempre haveria o assédio na Inglaterra, por ela ser filha de um político em ascensão e ele um empresário com notórias ligações com o submundo. Mas a normalidade fora o ponto-chave para ambos nos últimos dias. Em Provence, não podiam ser avistados os paparazzi afoitos pela manchete mais comprometedora. Talvez eles estivessem rondando, à paisana, mas também não eram tão numerosos ao ponto de estragar um passeio.

De mãos dadas, Bella e Edward conheceram Arles e as paisagens que inspiraram Van Gogh, Saintes-Maries e os famosos lugares de culto religioso e Aix-en-Provence, onde visitaram os lugares de criação Cézanne e comeram o famoso _pissaladière_*, iguaria da região. E nunca negligenciavam um ao outro. Beijos, ternos beijos, foram trocados debaixo do céu estrelado do sul da França, e depois, mais calmos, e, no mesmo compasso, mais nervosos, eles encerravam o momento com sorrisos cheios de promessas. Mais tarde. Na cama.

_*Pizza de alchova, cebola e azeitonas pretas._

Amaciando as roupas de Edward com os dedos e juntando-as ao peito, ela balançou-se para frente e para trás, aquecendo-se com as recordações e com o sol suave que adentrava através da janela. O quarto estava mais abarrotado de recordações dos dois do que de roupas. Se fechasse os olhos e aspirasse fundo, não sentiria somente os olores do sol e da lavanda provençal, como também o cheiro de ambos aglutinados. Era maravilhoso. Bella não sabia como sobrevivera tanto tempo sem as mãos habilidosas de Edward sobre si, sem os beijos que vagueavam por todo o seu corpo, sem as frases pretensamente românticas que ele dizia enquanto faziam amor. Como homem romântico, ele era um audacioso gângster.

Longe de todas as pressões de seus mundos, era simples estar com Edward. Ela não conseguia imaginar outras realidades enquanto viviam um para o outro. Entretanto, organizar as bagagens recordava a Bella que, em breve, eles teriam de lidar com toda a carga dos mundos paralelos de fora. E não seriam mais apenas deles mesmos.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos inoportunos, ela guiou-se para onde Edward estava. Sorrateiramente, admirou-o por trás do balcão da cozinha rústica. O cômodo era tipicamente provençal, com um requinte de fazenda e panelas de aço penduradas, mas também havia espaço para um fogão elétrico. De meias e moletom, ele tentava decifrar os enigmas da cozinha, e ao se julgar pelo cheiro de ovos e queijos que desfilava pela casa, estava obtendo algum sucesso.

- Eu poderia cozinhar, senhor Masen – ela disse, surpreendendo-o. Sua voz misturava-se às outras vindas da televisão.

- É a primeira vez que cozinho para você sem a menor ajuda de terceiros, não estrague o momento – antes de virar a omelete para completar o douramento, olhou-a por cima dos ombros. – É algo simples, não é nada de comer rezando, como as comidas que você prepara. Espero que eu não ofenda ao seu paladar refinado.

Ela podia ver os músculos de suas costas trabalhando através da camisa de malha, retraído e relaxando conforme ele mexia a espátula. Caminhou quietamente e abraçou-o pelas costas, e, por vê-lo enrijecer, notou que o tomou desprevenido. Beijou-o devotadamente nos trapézios, torcendo para aquilo acabar com sua tensão.

- Parece estar maravilhoso. Não há outra refeição que eu desejaria experimentar mais – declarou, inalando-lhe suavemente o perfume do amaciante que estava na camisa. –. Que cesta é essa? Não estavam aqui ontem à noite.

Ela se referia à cesta sobre a pia, de estilo _pic-nic_, e embrulhada em papel celofane prateado. Em cima, fechando-a, havia fitas vermelhas artisticamente elaboradas.

- É um presente do senhor Vermont para você. São mirtilos.

- Muito gentil ele lembrar que eu gosto de mirtilos. Acho que comentei ontem enquanto bebíamos suco de damasco, já que o senhor me proibiu de chegar perto do licor – osculou-o próximo ao ouvido, amando a visão de seu pomo de Adão subir e descer. – Por que o senhor não abriu?

- Eu detesto mirtilos. E são para você – Edward diminuiu o fogo e salpicou um pouco de alecrim sobre a omelete quase pronta. Não se desatou de Bella. – É esquisito ter você "assim"...

- O senhor não gosta?

- É claro que eu amo, mas é diferente. Há uns dias eu só precisava tocá-la para você me acusar por todos os pecados da Humanidade...

- Eu continuo o culpando por uma parcela generosa dos pecados da Humanidade, senhor Masen – abafou uma risadinha em suas costas, um som que soou travesso aos ouvidos dele. Desligou o fogo e virou-se para ela, tomando-a nos braços.

- Eu sou o filho da puta de um pecador sem a menor decência – pressionou-os tórax com tórax. A barriga ainda não era grande o suficiente para distanciá-los. – Aqui, agora, nesta cozinha, eu só penso em sexo... e em você... sexo com você, Isabella.

Ela gargalhou cristalinamente, e, por ele amar o som, beijou-a o mais profundo que pôde, apenas para vê-la repetindo aquele barulho agudo e exultante. Admirou a cor afogueada em seu rosto, pois sabia que era ele, e ninguém mais, o único culpado por aquela reação.

- Nós já fizemos amor na cozinha antes...

- Lógico que nós já fizemos amor na cozinha. Nós sempre fazemos amor, você disse isso uma vez e eu concordo – levantou-a até a bancada e a sentou ali. – Até quando nós trepamos nós fazemos amor.

Ela não conseguiria desdizê-lo, mesmo se quisesse. Edward encaixou-se no vão de suas pernas, porém, apesar do teor de suas palavras anteriores, não fez muitos avanços com segundas intenções. Ele impôs-lhe seus lábios, é bem verdade, mas honrou-os. Se o beijo não era lento, era, por sua vez, profundo, rendido e completamente desinibido, embora o mafioso mantivesse as mãos espalmadas ao lado dela. Partilhavam um gesto emotivo, de veneração, que apenas amantes com um alto grau de confiança mútua poderia desfrutar, mas também com um alto grau de encantamento. Tratava-se, antes de mais nada, de um beijo de namorados. Eles não tinham a menor pressa.

Pode ter discorrido alguns minutos até Edward decidir que era chegado o momento de avançar e que não era nada mal procurar um pouco da pele de Bella, por baixo da blusa de tule pálida, com detalhes em renda da mesma cor. Ou para despertar ao fato do quanto era providencial a peça ter um ombro um pouco caído, pois facilitaria o seu explorar predatório. Ele geralmente preferia que ela estivesse de vestido, porém, quando ela estava de calça jeans, também se divertia enganchando os dedos no cós, com o intento de descê-la.

Todos os jogos que envolviam ele e Bella eram profundamente divertidos.

Com o choque de realidade abatendo-a sem dó, ela alargou os olhos. Porque Edward não compreendia francês e utilizara a televisão para ouvi-la como voz de fundo, não poderia traduzir o que era dito. Mas ela, sim.

"_- Espera-se que os conservadores, cujo líder é o Primeiro Ministro Elloy Hallard, confirmem a maioria nas eleições parlamentares da próxima quinta-feira... mesmo que estejam aparentemente firmados no poder, o interior dos conservadores não parece tão homogêneo assim, e Hallard, que ocupa o cargo de maior importância na política britânica há menos de um ano, enfrenta vozes destoantes dentro do seu próprio partido... a mais barulhenta delas é de Charles Ludwig Swan, o Ministro das Relações Exteriores, que discorda publicamente do novo pacote liberal de medidas contra a recessão da economia e das políticas imigratórias... seus discursos contra o encorajamento da imigração chinesa lhe valeram forte apoio da classe trabalhadora, que alega que é prejudicada pela entrada da mão de obra estrangeira, geralmente mais barata... a falta de apelo popular de Hallard e o recente escândalo da propina tornam viável que o partido promova Swan à líder após as eleições, e, conseqüentemente, à Primeiro Ministro..."_

- Como podem ser tão iludidos? – Bella ronronou com cinismo, a língua felina de Edward brincando com sua carótida. – Como podem acreditar que os conservadores se renderão assim à pressão popular, e substituirão um peão por outro, simplesmente porque o povo quer?! Eles querem implantar o pacote de medidas econômicas de qualquer maneira, e não se importam de desgastar a imagem de Hallard para isso... Hallard, quem é Hallard? Ele é um professor de Ensino Médio, um pobre idealista sem personalidade, que foi colocado à frente para defender interesses bem maiores do que ele. Hallard é massa de manobra nas mãos competentes de pessoas que realmente dominam o Executivo... – em seu discurso, Bella perdeu o detalhe essencial de que Edward não mais a lambia. Ele, agora, a observava com uma expressão insondável.

Ele percebia o quanto ela se esquivava de discussões políticas, rechaçando-as com a mesma indiferença com a qual se referia à maior parte dos assuntos. Aliás, Bella era indiferente a quase tudo. Ela gostava de Literatura, conseguia caminhar com conforto pelas Belas Artes e os movimentos artísticos, contudo, em geral, analisava-os com uma frieza científica. Seus conhecimentos eram freqüentemente enciclopédicos, apreendidos ao pé da letra, por obrigação, podendo ser descartados a qualquer momento que ela não os considerasse utilitários. Edward sabia que ela se interessava por ele e conseguia se envolver de corpo e alma em qualquer assunto no qual ele orbitasse. Oh, Bella também se interessava por sexo com ele. Contudo, Bella era um ser muito político, mais político do que ela gostaria de admitir.

E, vendo-a destrinchar o impasse parlamentar da Grã Bretanha, Edward notou aquela _chama_ que ela, certa vez, enquanto chegavam ao Royal Opera House, para uma das comemorações do Jubileu de Ouro da Rainha, dentro de uma Lamborghini ano 1993, declarou não sustentar por nada do que a cercava. Edward não poderia manter-lhe aquela _chama_. Nunca. Ele descobrira aquilo há algum tempo, porém nunca era agradável ter aquela verdade lançada contra seus olhos. Machucava como vidro moído.

Trouxe-a mais para junto de si, daquela vez em um abraço não-erótico, fechando os olhos e mantendo-a próxima. A mudança de ânimos a tomou de assalto, pois sua pele ainda ardia em labaredas despertadas pela diligência de Edward. Custou a atinar ao que acontecera, e quando lhe ocorreu, foi como se houvesse sido lançada ao chão após caminhar entre nuvens. Era terrível.

- Não é errado ser o que você é. Isso não é um drama – o mafioso disse-lhe como um mantra, afastando seus cabelos das costas. – Tudo o que você precisa é encontrar o tom certo.

Ela balançou a cabeça entusiasticamente em negativa. Aferrou-se mais a ele, abraçando-o também com as pernas.

- Eu não quero ser o que Charlie quer...

- Mas você é. Olhe para mim, Isabella – afastou-se um pouco dela contra a vontade, de modo que pudesse encará-la. – Você pode fazer o seu próprio caminho, usar os seus próprios meios, não precisa usar a artilharia que Charlie preparou. Não é errado ser o que você é, são errados os ideais de vida que o seu pai tem... ah, não, neném, não precisa chorar...

Bella enfronhou-se novamente no peito de Edward, para que ele não visse mais suas lágrimas. A gravidez a deixara muito emocional, e ele estava tendo de lidar com seus acessos de choro muito mais do que ela consideraria razoável. Permitiu-se ser embalada por ele calmamente, extravasando todos os desgostos e temores através de rios e rios de lágrimas que não pareciam ter fim. Ele era o seu porto de segurança, aquele que lhe sustentava pela mão para que ela caminhasse sobre a tênue linha de prata que era a sua relação com a vida. Cantando palavras de amor e conforto nos ouvidos, ele a embalava nos braços quentes e fortes.

- O senhor será o melhor pai do mundo... – ela disse ainda lacrimosa.

Edward retesou, surpreso. Relaxou um pouco e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

- Eu serei bom para vocês duas – ele amaciou seus cabelos soltos, contente por ela não chorar mais tanto. – Sabe por que eu a trouxe para uma fazenda em Provence, e não para um lugar menos habitado, onde teríamos mais privacidade? – ouviu-a murmurar uma resposta negativa. – Nós precisamos deixar de ser escandalosos, para nos adequar às pessoas ao nosso redor. Precisamos nos acostumar a que pessoa _normais_ nos vejam juntos como uma família _normal_, e não como dois indecentes que fazem sexo ilegal.

- Nós nunca fomos somente isso, senhor Masen...

- Mas as pessoas nos vêem assim. Eu me sinto tão irritado quando nos reduzem a... um casal de foda. Eu amo você – ele disse e foi a vez de Bella enrijecer novamente, atando-o com braços ainda mais possessivos. Edward, a muito custo, puxou-lhe o rosto para cima. Ela estava vermelha pelas lágrimas, decerto, mas não apenas por elas. Obrigou-a a encará-lo. Ele estava tão grave, que o toque no queixo não a tranqüilizava, pelo contrário, tornava a área dormente. – Isabella Swan, você é um inferno de mulher, que me faz questionar com uma freqüência esdrúxula se você não teria um pacto com o Diabo em pessoa, para ter tanta intimidade em levar embora o fogo da casa do cara e colocar essa porra toda no meu mundo. Eu amo você.

De súbito, o ar estava mais pesado. Suas respirações representavam tudo o que era audível, e o cheiro de comida, embora reinasse no ar, era perfeitamente ignorável. Os lábios da moça se partiram, e ela flagrou-se pretendendo muito dizer, mas sem, de fato, fazê-lo. Ela lia circunscrita no olhar verde de Edward uma emoção estrangeira, que constantemente estava lá quando ele a mirava, e a sensação desencadeava nela um torvelinho de outras sensações as quais ela não conseguia denominar. Morar no olhar de Edward era quente e seguro. Ninguém a havia se dirigido a ela daquela forma – _nunca_. Ele a amava e, se desejar morrer e reviver nos olhos de uma pessoa representasse o amor, então ela estava certa que o amava também. Contudo, quem Bella era para dominar sentimentos tão sublimes...? Ela fechou a boca e voltou a abri-la, insegura.

- Eu não pedi para você responder de volta. Não diga nada – ele calou-a com o indicador, friccionando-se em seus lábios melífluos. O dedo estava untado de gloss labial, porém não o irritava. Os dentes ávidos de Bella interromperam o explorar, sugando-o para o interior da boca e mordendo-o de leve. Em contrapartida, a língua o massageava. – Cacete, amor...

Edward estava novamente sedento, contudo as batidas na porta de serviço o interromperam. Abandonou a mão de Bella com um suave beijo e deixou-a sentada na bancada, absorta em pensamentos aos quais ele era mantido à parte.

- Olá – cumprimentou à Henriette, dando-lhe passagem.

Ao ver a jovem criada surgir na cozinha, uma vez mais com os vestidos florais que pareciam ter sido costurados em seu corpo de vales e montes extremamente bem-proporcionados, Bella abandonou a postura apática. Cumprimentou-a em francês e, ainda sentada, com uma contemplação amarga, observou-a varrer eficientemente o cômodo,. Edward, embebendo as folhas de alface na solução de vinagre, fez a anotação mental de perguntar-lhe o que de grave uma mulher tão agradável quanto Henriette fizera.

_- Quel beau panier!*_ – Henriette elogiou.

_*Que linda cesta!_

Incomodada por tê-la ali, Bella explicou-lhe, por educação, que eram mirtilos que ganhara de presente do dono da fazenda. E acrescentou, ainda mais a contragosto:

_- Sont frais. Très beaucoup de bleuets pour moi et Monsieur Masen n'aime pas. Si vous souhaitez obtenir des...*_

_- Estão frescos. São muitos mirtilos para mim e o senhor Masen não gosta. Se você quiser..._

A mulher esfuziante não rejeitou a oferta. Sacudindo os quadris fartos em comemoração, pôs-se a abrir a linda cesta com os dedos gananciosos. Edward, que não entendia francês, observou abismado a postura passiva de Bella, enquanto a outra desembrulhava um presente, que, de fato, era para ela. Henriette admirou as compotas decoradas a mão por um instante e abriu-as avidamente, apesar de não se interessar por mirtilos. Não particularmente. Sua curiosidade de experimentá-los provinha do fato de terem sido presenteados a outrem, mais especificamente pelo fato de seu patrão considerá-los um presente digno de uma mulher que, além de parecer ser muito rica, havia feito algo de especial para fisgar aquele homem memorável. Seria ele um magnata? Mesmo cozinhando e à vontade, ele se parecia com um. Desviou os olhos dele, apesar da pouca vontade. Ele conseguia deixá-la enrubescida até o couro cabeludo. Como podia? Ela não era mais uma virgenzinha inocente, e aquele homem nunca demonstrara o menor interesse por ela. Sequer vagamente.

Mordeu a frutinha e provou de seu gosto agridoce. Porém, além do paladar esperado para um mirtilo, havia também o odor de amêndoas amargas.

Henriette pôs as mãos no peito, sentindo apertar-se. Sua boca tornou-se rígida, a respiração errava e ela segurou-se a pia.

- Menina? O que está havendo...? – foi Bella, a única atenta às atitudes da expansiva criada, a primeira a reparar que algo fora mal.

Sufocada, Henriette colidiu ao chão. Bella desceu rapidamente da bancada, porém Edward alcançou à mulher mais rapidamente.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou-lhe.

- Afaste-se! Vá chamar... não, porra, não suma da minha vista! Fique aqui! – o mafioso soergueu o corpo da mulher quase desfalecida, impotentemente assistindo seu rosto sempre sorridente mudar para uma carranca de puro horror. Seus lábios estavam repuxados para o lado e ela salivava abundantemente, agonizando em vida. Edward abandonou-a de volta ao chão quando ela passou a regurgitar o próprio vômito.

- Senhor Masen, o que está havendo?! Não vamos fazer nada?! – Bella quase gritava, sacudindo os braços para o alto. Podia não nutrir grandes simpatias por Henriette, sendo ela uma vívida recordação das fraquezas de carne de Edward por morenas, entretanto não concebia vê-la morrer sem o menor socorro.

Bella assistiu-o colher com um garfo a frutinha mordida por Henriette e cheirá-la. Jogou-a rapidamente dentro da pia, com repulsa.

- É cianureto. Não há porra nenhuma que possamos fazer – os olhos injetados em sangue a fitavam como se ela representasse tudo o que merecia ser visto no mundo. Estavam cegos à criada que se debatia no chão, em seus espasmos finais. – Envenenaram os mirtilos. E eram para você, Isabella.

* * *

Horas depois, Bella evitava falar, pois temia, por reflexo, gritar de horror. Edward fizera vir, às pressas, além de seu jato particular, todo o aparato ostensivo de segurança que deixara para trás em nome da privacidade. Embora estivessem dentro do avião particular, ele estava muito longe dela, discutindo em voz baixa e grave com Emmett e Jacob algo que ela não conseguia compreender. Vestindo um terno escuro clássico Alfred Dunhill e uma sobrecasaca negra, ele imperava ordens impossíveis de serem discutidas e transpirava comando, mesmo sentado em um dos assentos caramelo.

Jacob vez por outra lançava a Bella um sorriso encorajador, embora a sua íris trêmula impedisse que ele causasse o efeito esperado. Edward, em outra perspectiva, sempre que a observava, mantinha-se pensativo. Não tentava sorrir-lhe. Era excessivamente franco para simular que as coisas iam bem.

- Os mirtilos eram para mim – Bella declarou em meia-voz para Leah, sentada ao seu lado. – O senhor Masen detesta mirtilos. Todos sabem disso. Eu seria a única a comê-los... e se fosse ele a comê-los?

O estômago de Bella saltava em piruetas apenas com a lembrança de que fora Edward a receber a cesta de mirtilos, e que ele, para variar, poderia tê-la aberto. Leah, com a neutralidade solene comum aos guarda-costas, permaneceu calada.

Ainda em Marselha, Bella adquirira alguns livros em uma loja de conveniências do aeroporto para distraí-la durante a viagem, pois desconfiava que seus livros de faculdade não bastassem para distraí-la. Comprara _Othelo_, de Shakespeare, uma edição barata, infelizmente em francês, pois não havia mais em inglês – fazia muitos anos que lera e se sentia no espírito para tragédias shakesperianas. E, por insistência da espevitada vendedora, acabara levando também o primeiro volume de uma trilogia BDSM, mais para calar-lhe a voz agudíssima do que por interesse. A vendedora dissera que tratava-se de um livro "inovador".

Do aeroporto de Marselha, necessitaram aterrissar em Paris, onde perdiam algumas horas até o temporal amenizar. Leu as primeiras páginas do livro desconhecido – e tão laureado – sem expectativas, fingindo ignorar que Leah, ao seu lado, esticava os olhos para conferir se era mesmo tão erótico quanto a imprensa alegava. Tratava-se de um romance apimentado entre uma estudante inocente e um magnata maníaco por poder. Mais convencional que aquilo, impossível. Se aquele era um livro "inovador", o que seriam das obras de Oscar Wilde? Impaciente, Bella fechou-o após um terço de hora e julgou-o:

- Detestável! Fique com isso. Eu presentearia Alice, mas desconfio que seus gostos literários não amadureceram desde os tempos em que ela lia Pollyana.

Leah aceitou o livro com uma breve risada, que foi tolerada pela amante de seu chefe, de quem estava inusitadamente mais próxima a cada dia. Bella definiu que estar com ela era infinitamente mais confortável do que suportar Olga. Se era necessário manter uma das duas ao seu lado, não tinha dúvidas de quem escolher.

O avião estava prestes a taxiar no aeroporto de Paris quando Bella decidiu folhear _Othelo_. Edward, agora, trocava palavras veladas com Emmett, sentado à frente dele. Estavam mortalmente sérios. Ela levou a mão até o ventre, sentindo um movimento. Era raro que a menina se mexesse, contudo Dr. Lee garantia que aquilo era absolutamente normal. Existiam crianças mais quietas do que as outras desde o útero, e sua mãe dizia que ela também fora um bebê pouco ativo. A moça gostaria que o pai da criança presenciasse um dos poucos momentos em que a filha ensaiava peraltices no paraíso uterino, porém não ousaria chamá-lo, não enquanto ele derramava a sanguinolência nos olhos e agia como se revelasse apocalípticos segredos ao assessor.

Bella considerava que o francês não combinava com Shakespeare, de maneira que não se esforçou para ler o livro atentamente. Sua mente vagueava. Captou um vislumbre de Edward em sua direção, mantendo-se unidos assim por dois ou três segundos. Emmett voltou a clamar a atenção do chefe, mas o efeito fora completo e devastador. Ele estalou os ombros e os pescoços, buscando extirpar a tensão, e afrouxou um pouco a gravata vermelho-escura. Ela baixou os olhos, certa que suas bochechas estavam incandescentes, e esquadrinhou as mãos. Em um de seus dedos, havia o imenso diamante multifacetado, que juntamente à pulseira, onde havia outros brilhantes de semelhante valor e a enigmática boneca _matrioshka_, materializava a dimensão de seu envolvimento com Edward Masen.

Ela tivera jóias mesmo antes de vir ao mundo. Não era uma niilista, conhecia o valor das mesmas, apreciava-as. E, justamente por isso, sabia que elas eram dispensáveis. Jóias se compravam e se vendiam com a mesma facilidade que ela doava suas roupas a cada final de ano para as obras sociais da baronesa Renée. Por ter acesso a todas as benesses, Bella sempre praticara o desapego. Porém, os presentes de Edward não eram assim tão suplantáveis. Ela via-se os usando por toda a vida. Ela via-se usando Edward por toda a vida. E, também por toda a vida, ela pertenceria somente a ele.

Constatar aquilo a impactava mais do que qualquer pressão nos ouvidos exercida durante o vôo.

Voltando ao _Othelo_, leu com um pouco mais de atenção à cena em que o mouro, envenenado pela perfídia de Iago, acredita que sua amada Desdêmona o trai com Cássio e decide enforcá-la. Edward era um homem pulsante. Homens mantinham amantes, em especial homens como Edward, com toda a sua virilidade. A lembrança das fotos com a sensual latino-americana a faziam lembrar disso, e com muito amargor. Como ela lidaria com as outras mulheres que ele, certamente, faria sexo? Não tinha notícias de outras mulheres desde Rosalie. Entretanto, nunca cobrara explicações a ele, sempre temendo o que ouviria. Motivos existiam apenas se fossem encontrados. E ela preferia não encontrar algum para rejeitar Edward.

Procurou a pequena caneta que viera com sua carteira Hermès, presente de Renée. Precisava de algum pedaço de papel, mas não havia nenhum. Havia somente as páginas de _Othelo_ naquela patética versão francesa, que ela descartaria na primeira lixeira que encontrasse. Diferentemente do que alguns imaginavam, Bella não amava livros. Eles eram, para ela, funcionais ou não, e ela decidira que aquele, definitivamente, não o era.

Arrancou a página que lia, e, sem lastimar, escrevinhou na margem duas palavras concisas e dobrou-a. Não incomodaria Leah, que estava tão concentrada naquele livro de conteúdo adulto tão asqueroso. Conclamou a atenção de Paul, que não demorou a atendê-la.

- Entregue ao seu chefe. Você pode fazer isso?

O rapaz concordou, intimamente satisfeito por lhe ser permitido se afastar daquela mulher temperamental e autoritária.

Bella observou Edward receber a página do livro com o semblante anuviado por dúvidas. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo, ao que ela limitou-se a dar de ombros. "Leia", sibilou. Assistiu-o falar algo a Emmett, e ela imaginou que ele pedia privacidade. Tratava-se de uma página de um livro de Shakespeare. Ato V, Cena II. Ele reconheceu que Othelo estava próximo a asfixiar Desdêmona, graças ao pouco de francês instrumental que aprendera no colégio.

"_(...)Não quero verter sangue, nem ferir-lhe a epiderme ainda mais branca do que neve e mais lisa que o alabastro. Mas é fatal que morra; do contrário, virá ainda a enganar mais outros homens. Apaga a luz! Depois... Apaga a luz! Se te apagar, ministro flamejante, poderei restituir-te a luz primeira, se vier a arrepender-me. Mas extinta que seja tua luz, ó tu, modelo primoroso da excelsa natureza! de onde o fogo trazer de Prometeu, para dar nova luz à tua chama? Se tua rosa colher, é-me impossível o vital crescimento restituir-lhe: fatal é que feneça. Vou aspirá-la no próprio galho. (Beija-a.) O hálito aromoso, que quase a convencer chegaste a própria Justiça a espedaçar a sua espada! Mais um! Mais um! Se assim ficares, morta, quero tirar-te a vida, e, após, amar-te." (...)_

Ele perdera o que Bella pretendia lhe enviando um trecho da famosa cena em que o marido ciumento liquida sua virtuosa esposa. Revirou a página entre os dedos, e, apenas após a quarta ou quinta análise, percebeu que Bella rabiscara algo na margem superior. Com sua letra perfeitamente caligráfica e bem-treinada, dizia:

"_Eu aceito."_

Edward abriu um sorriso gradual em sua direção. Sobre uma frase tão curta, seu mundo fora desconstruído e reconstruído novamente.

* * *

**Olá, pessoas! Eu considero este capítulo um "divisor de águas" (ou "ponto de viragem", como dizem os portugueses), gosto muito, muito dele. É um prazer dividi-lo com vocês! Também porque é um dos últimos capítulos a ser postado na internet. Está acabando, minha gente!**  
**.**  
**Gostaria de agradecer pela paciência da maior parte dos leitores e pelos comentários. Infelizmente (ou felizmente?) sou uma pessoa que trabalha bastante, meu tempo para responder review por review é diminuto, porém leio todos... todinhos mesmo! Eu choro com alguns, reflito com outros e morro de rir também! A graça de ser ficwriter é receber essas "resenhas" capítulo por capítulo, em tempo real. Obrigada pelo privilégio!**  
**.**  
**Obrigada também a vocês que estão adquirindo o livro! Os direitos pela obra não impactam a minha vida, mas me sinto tão, tão prestigiada cada vez que um de vocês comenta "Jane comprei o seu livro, que grossão!". hehehehe.**  
**.**  
**Um spoiler do próximo capítulo: haverá uma passagem de tempo! O que será que vai rolar? Quem comentar, vai descobrir antes... pois o comentário com e-mail ainda vale bônus! Vamos lá? Não se esquecem das regras para comentar aqui no Fanfiction! Coloquem seus e-mails segundo o exemplo: eaneoc(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**  
**.**

**Um obrigadão especial para os comentantes Tali, cris reis, Lane Lopes, gaabip, Catherine Goes, Guest, Cris AmadaAmory, Filipa, Mackz, **

**.**  
**Beijos e beijos.**


	19. LIVRO II Capítulo XXIV

**LIVRO II**

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

**Cinco meses depois...**

Caminhando, ela observava sua mãe com um estranhamento indulgente. Não era possível outra reação ao ver Renée Swan, a baronesa de Birmingham, ajoelhada em um tapete belga enquanto cantarolava frases em pretensa linguagem infantil para uma menininha de dois anos, a bisneta da rainha da Inglaterra. Alice, de pé, também parecia maravilhada com a presença da priminha naquele lugar sombrio, e comprovava sua eficiência para distrair crianças enquanto entoava qualquer cancioneta de creche.

Estática no umbral da porta dos aposentos da baronesa, Bella não ousou entrar. Haviam advertido-a de que a discrição não era a melhor característica dos fedelhos. Ninguém mais deveria desconfiar de que ela se encontrava na casa dos Swan no País de Gales. Por isso mesmo, seu círculo de convivência se restringia àqueles que julgavam "confiáveis".

Com um suspiro insatisfeito, Bella encostou a porta e girou nos calcanhares, para assustar-se com a visão de Olga, surgida à sua frente, como se houvesse saído da costela de uma das Venus ou Dianas neoclássicas que povoavam o corredor de luz fraca. O pequeno palácio dos Swan em Ludlow aliava o melhor do Renascimento italiano ao utilitarismo vitoriano, porém havia alas que a aristocrata considerava desnecessárias, como aquela galeria. Os pesadelos com aquelas estátuas de mármores rosados amargavam suas memórias de infância.

- Tem certeza que a senhorita não quer ajuda?

O tom consternado de Olga a incomodava. Caminhou à sua frente, apoiando as costas com uma das mãos, enquanto as outras seguravam o preguiçoso gato preto. Nos últimos dias, seus pés estavam como que atados ao chumbo, e ela confessou internamente de que nenhuma comparação seria mais conveniente. Prisioneiros assim trabalhavam nos campos de concentração. E Bella não diferia muito de uma prisioneira, embora seu captor argumentasse que a situação em que ela vivia era transitória.

- Se você está pensando em me obrigar a sentar naquela cadeira de rodas que o senhor Masen espera que eu use, sente-se você nela. Para não cansar.

Olga acompanhava a senhora ao seu lado, sem vexar-se. Bella nunca seria a meiguice em forma de mulher, mas apreendera a conviver com ela. E a admirá-la, até certo ponto. Vira-a gastar uma parte de sua fortuna apoiando causas que iam desde abrigos de meninas sexualmente exploradas até associações de apoio às esposas das vítimas dos furacões nos Estados Unidos. Mais do que isso, embora os tempos estivessem difíceis e o chefe andasse notoriamente intratável nos ultimamente, via-o sorrir quando estava com ela. Diante da mulher amada, ele não gritava com ninguém. Tornava-se generoso e tolerante – embora assim fosse apenas nos breves momentos em que se unia a ela.

- Senhorita, não é uma cadeira de rodas qualquer. Ela alcança mais de 20 km/h, desce as escadas mantendo o ocupante ereto e ainda consegue elevá-lo à altura de uma pessoa de pé – a russa explicou, inesperadamente fluente na língua inglesa. Entre as últimas boas ações de Bella, estavam as aulas de inglês que proporcionava à russa, para afastar-se do tédio.

- Feche as vogais, elas estão muito abertas – Bella aconselhou, atravessando lentamente o mesmo corredor por onde tinha vindo. – Eu detesto concordar com você, mas eu realmente preciso de ajuda. Ver a priminha de Alice me fez lembrar de algo, não sei... estou tonta. Me arranje um comprimido para azia.

- A senhorita está se queixando muito de azia. Acho melhor eu em entrar em contato com o chefe e perguntar se...

- Perguntar ao seu chefe se eu posso tomar um maldito remédio para azia? – ela retesou o passo, indignada. – O senhor Masen agora é médico, por um acaso?! O doutor Lee disse que era normal se eu tivesse azia, que era muito esperado, inclusive, e que não seria nada mal tomar o remédio que ele receitou. Você pretende mesmo ligar para o senhor Masen sem a menor necessidade e arriscar "tudo"?

Olga escrutinou os próprios pés. A amante grávida do chefe sempre lhe oferecia o que pensar. Ela estava há menos de quinze dias do parto, mas não lhe parecia tão redondamente grávida como o aceitável para mulheres em seu adiantado estado. Vestindo uma confortável legging preta, simples meias antiderrapantes brancas, uma longa blusa de lã vermelho-escura que deixava parte dos esguios ombros à mostra e cabelos presos em um coque alto, Bella não estava nada mal. Pouco ganhara peso. Na última consulta há um par de dias com o doutor Lee, ele constatara que ela saltara somente oito quilos desde o princípio da gestação, não apresentava inchaços ou manchas na pele. Desde os enjôos dos primeiros meses, poucas vezes apresentara indisposições. Sentia-se capaz de desempenhar ainda a maior parte das tarefas, em detrimento dos esforços de Edward, que, à distância, instruía aos seus funcionários para que a obrigassem a manter repouso absoluto.

Aquela devia estar sendo uma fase negra na vida da aristocrata, quando ela precisara abdicar de sua casa e da universidade, abdicar de Edward. Olga estava compadecida. Ou quase.

- Tudo bem, vou procurar o remédio. A senhorita quer ajuda para ir se deitar?

- Definitivamente não vou me deitar agora! Passo tanto tempo deitada, que estou quase aderida à roupa de cama... e ainda não são sete da noite – esticou-lhe o gato quase imóvel em seus braços. De tanto pular de colo em colo, ele se tornara molenga, apesar de ser um macho de porte grande. – Leve o... o... o bichinho com você. Acho que ele precisa fazer xixi.

Olga o recebeu com atabalhoamento, preferindo não dizer à aristocrata que gatos não eram como cães, que permitiam que os humanos definissem as horas das necessidades fisiológicas. Ele estava cada dia mais pesado, e ela refletiu, com angustia, que em breve o seria ainda mais. Não eram os gatos castrados obesos?

Bella sentou-se diante da janela da sala de música e bufou, entediada. Aquele era um dos aposentos mais esmerados do palácio, um dos poucos que escapavam dos excessos do rococó e transbordavam o neoclássico. A decoração azul e acinzentada não lhe emprestava conforto, tampouco a lareira acesa ou as recordações de um Alec criança praticando piano ali. Ela observava os tímidos flocos de neve descolorindo o negro profundo da noite, sentindo-se poder cortar o próprio ócio em fatias. Há cinco meses ela desembarcara em Londres após a viagem à Provence, e parecia fazer cinco anos. Não passara muito tempo na capital inglesa ou pisara em Oxford. Edward a fizera assinar procurações nas quais delegava poderes a terceiros para trancar sua matrícula na universidade e administrar suas propriedades. Surpreendeu-se por Renée compactuar com aquilo ativamente, e pela postura rígida que a mãe sustentou enquanto dirigia o carro, e, clandestinamente, a levava ao País de Gales.

- Eu pagaria para ouvir você tocar alguma coisa.

A voz retumbante de Jacob sobressaiu em suas costas, fazendo-a inclinar-se em sua direção.

- Nem perca o seu dinheiro. Os dotes artísticos da família morreram com Alec.

Sorrindo um sorriso não inteiramente feliz, Jacob assentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Bella.

- Eu pagaria mesmo assim, porque ao menos a ouviria emitir algum som. Eu preferia que você estivesse reivindicando algo, nem que fosse mais liberdade. Sua mãe pensa que você pode estar entrando em depressão...

- Se resolver levar 10% do que Renée diz a sério, vai terminar deitando nos trilhos do Eurotúnel, porque quem vai entrar em depressão é você – ela replicou com azedume. – Renée é muito dramática e não tente fechar os olhos para isso! Você não está apaixonado por ela? Estar apaixonado é isso, aceitar os defeitos do outro... não é?

Os ombros de Jacob sacudiram um pouco, divertido por ela iniciar seu discurso de forma tão segura e desenrolada, para terminá-lo com uma baixa pergunta subjetiva.

- Deve ser isso, você entende mais de paixão do que eu – ele concordou. – O chefe faz muita falta para você. Isso é normal, Bella.

A moça afundou-se na poltrona. Apesar de estar aquecida, seus ossos pareciam estar gelados. Se ela estava sendo escondida em uma ala isolada do palácio dos Swan em Ludlow, com acesso a um número reduzido de criados e tendo a comida provada por, ao menos, uma fileira de pessoas diferentes antes de ela levá-la à boca, Edward permanecia em Londres e onde mais necessitasse estar. Seus negócios legais exigiam mais atenção do que nunca, especialmente quando ainda havia um processo de divórcio transcorrendo em segredo de justiça e uma das maiores empresas do país sendo bipartida. Os ilegais também não podiam ser ignorados. Ele, mais do que nunca, buscava manter o apoio dos associados da Máfia Russa na Inglaterra e garimpava a fidelidade daqueles que ainda não sabiam para onde pender.

- Sabe quantas vezes eu e o senhor Masen estivemos juntos nos últimos cinco meses? – Jacob conhecia a resposta, ela estava certa. – Três vezes. E nenhuma por mais do que doze horas.

- O chefe não pode estar muito tempo longe, porque vão desconfiar que ele está com você. E eles desconfiando, vão investigar, e investigando, eles vão vir atrás – Jacob declarou tão sombrio, que Bella piscou. – Felizmente você não pode saber da selva que está lá fora. Eles querem você mais do que nunca.

- O que eu ainda não sei, Jake?

"Do pior. Da selvageria humana", Jacob somente pensou, privando-se de falar.

- Não é muito óbvio que a ratazana de esgoto russa esteja atrás de você? Não se lembra das frutas envenenadas? – ele observava além da janela, ao menos o tanto que a penumbra da noite, esmaecida apenas pela iluminação no jardim, permitiria. – Nem o chefe e nem Denali estão jogando para brincar.

- Olhe para mim, mas que droga! – conclamou com exasperação. – Você não foi sempre tão corajoso? Por que teme me encarar e dizer a verdade? O que o senhor Masen fez que tenha despertado tanta raiva?

O rapaz confrontou-a diretamente, torcendo para que parecesse convincente.

- O chefe abandonou a filha de Denali. O humilhou diante dos braços da Máfia. Você quer justificativa maior para a sede de sangue?

O olhar pesaroso de Bella despertou em Jacob a ânsia de encolher-se. Em detrimento de haver abdicado da vida pia há algum tempo, ainda considerava a mentira um dos piores pecados.

- Renée me disse que você é muito corajoso, Jacob. Desconfio, inclusive, que ela esteja apaixonada por você – disse, os olhos alargados e nulos. – Uma pena que ela esteja tão enganada, que você não seja tão corajoso assim, e que a paixão de Renée seja uma ilusão.

Algo inflamou no semblante de Jacob, uma luz inusitada para alguém ponderado por hábito. Ele tentou falar, contudo algo lhe obstruiu a voz.

- Covarde é o que você está fazendo, Bella... _não_ – imprimiu um pouco de força à ultima palavra, porém muito menos do que pretendia.

- Foi aquela garotinha de estimação que Denali mantinha, não é mesmo? Acho que ela se chamava Jane. O senhor Masen a machucou?

Ainda apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e de mãos unidas, Jacob acenou a cabeça em negativo. Ele não estivera na cena do sacrifício da pequena Jane, mas a história corria freneticamente de boca em boca entre todos os associados da Máfia na Inglaterra. Edward não fazia questão de omiti-la, pelo contrário. Esperava que ela servisse de advertência.

- Não me pressione, eu não estou autorizado a dizer nada... não para você.

- O senhor Masen a estuprou? – Bella cogitou, não conseguindo ofuscar o horror.

- Não! – Jacob apressou-se em fazê-la abandonar aquela idéia. – Não! Não o chefe!

Bella mastigou o lábio rachado, permitindo-se desfrutar do prazer masoquista que era sentir o gosto férreo de sangue que esvaía timidamente através de uma pequena ferida. Manteiga de cacau não era o bastante para poupar seus lábios do frio rigoroso que fazia em Ludlow durante o inverno.

- Ela sofreu muito? – Bella perguntou-lhe em um sopro.

Jacob assanhou os cabelos curtos, decepcionado consigo por fornecer informações à meio-irmã, embora o chefe o houvesse advertido de que todos deveriam estar imunes aos seus ardis.

- Pelo que eu saiba, ela não sofreu muito... não depois...

Bella refletiu por um momento, criando versões próprias para o vácuo de Jacob.

- Ao menos isso – condescendeu, por fim.

- O que o chefe fez foi horrível – o guarda-costas da Máfia julgou. Ela o observou cautelosa, chocada pela ousadia.

- Sim, eu imagino.

- E mesmo assim você continua com ele. Como pode? – aproximou-se ainda mais da moça, sussurrando-lhe o tão discretamente quanto poderia. Não havia ouvintes aparentes, porém Jacob não se permitia enganar por aquela ilusão. – Eu sei que ele se controla com você a maior parte do tempo, mas não se engane! Edward Masen faz monstruosidades todos os dias sob o pretexto de que precisa ser respeitado, mesmo que ele já seja. O chefe é irrefreavelmente cruel. Talvez ele tivesse perdão se fosse irracional, mas não é o caso... – evitou que ela contra-argumentasse com um gesto de indicador. – Eu concordo com a baronesa, ele não é para você... você é um pouco difícil, mas não é má, não verdadeiramente... não, não me olhe assim, estou falando sério.

- Eu já tive esta mesma conversa com Renée um milhão de vezes ultimamente, detestaria repeti-la toda com você – ela brecou-o, irredutível.

Jacob mirou-a com um misto de lamento e preocupação. Aquela mulher pequena era parcialmente sua irmã, a filha mais talentosa de Charlie, a grande tábua de salvação de Alec e, também, os punhos que o empurraram para o abismo. Porém, naquele momento, ela parecia não mais do que uma jovem adulta, tão assustada quanto seria esperado para alguém de sua idade que gestava uma nova vida, com os diamantes no dedo e no pulso brilhando tanto quanto a insegurança.

- Você consegue desculpar o chefe, e mesmo assim, o enxerga perfeitamente bem. Ele deve estar orgulhoso disso. Nem todas as pessoas encontram companheiros que os enxergue e os desculpe ao passar pela vida. Isso é muito raro. Isso é uma dádiva de Deus – ele constatou, vencido, embora portando uma centelha de emoção nos olhos. Estava sensibilizado. – Você aceitou se casar. E o chefe já teria feito isso, nem que tivesse de encontrar alguma compensação jurídica enquanto o divórcio não é oficial. Para que esperar mais?

Bella, mais relaxada pela mudança do tom da conversa, massageou a nuca.

- Desperdiçar as trinta e seis horas no total que o senhor Masen me dedicou nos últimos meses me casando? Não, obrigada. Além do mais...

- O quê?

Corando, a moça voltou a refugiar seus olhos chocolate na escuridão vazia que se refugiava atrás da janela, que instigava a imaginação de quem a contemplava.

- Não pretendo fazer os meus votos eternos da forma como estou hoje – gesticulou para o ventre, como se fosse auto-explicável. – Já imaginou como seria o meu vestido de noiva? O álbum de casamento? Uma chacota social!

Jacob sorriu abertamente.

- Isso é muito ultrapassado, sabia? Você prefere ser mãe solteira a se casar grávida? É muita contradição, não acha?

- Ser mãe solteira é uma simples questão aritmética de tempo. Depois que o casamento acontece, ninguém se recorda mais de circunstâncias tão pequenas como que o bebê nasceu antes. Mas me casar com essa barriga seria um ônus permanente, porque estaria marcado nas fotos do álbum, dos jornais e nas memórias das pessoas – ela esticou o braço e captou a almofada anatômica de cima do sofá, posicionando-a atrás da nuca. Quinze dias e ela se sentiria melhor, tranqüilizou-se. – E mais, como eu poderia me casar se vivo escondida? O senhor Masen quer uma cerimônia pública para concorrer com o nível do casamento do filho do Príncipe de Gales...

- Não com o casamento do filho do Príncipe de Gales – Jacob revidou, retribuindo-lhe com uma piscadela. – Mas com o casamento da própria rainha!

- Ele é tão espalhafatoso – queixou-se, porém em seu tom de voz contrito havia também a ternura que não escapou ao meio-irmão. – Ele pensa que uma grande festa de sociedade diminuiria o escândalo que é a situação, porque se nos tornássemos públicos, deixaríamos de ser notícia. Charlie também concorda...

Bella por pouco não mordeu a língua, condenando-se por citar o pai diante de Jacob. Aquele ainda era um terreno movediço para ambos, de maneira que nenhum dos dois se sentia confortável em conversar a respeito do barão de Birmingham.

- Charlie é o dono do jogo que ele joga, Bella. Se ele acredita que uma festa de casamento do estilo "espetáculo" será o melhor para todos, ele deve estar certo – definiu casualmente, contrariando as expectativas da moça. – Quando você pretende aceitar a vê-lo?

- Não estou ansiosa para isso – a expressão etérea de seu rosto endureceu. – Se depender de mim, apenas no casamento. O senhor Masen parece fazer questão que seja Charlie a me levar ao altar.

Declinando de maiores explicações, Bella regurgitou e calou todas as dúvidas que insistiam em assombrá-la. Imaginava que Edward e Charlie estivessem unidos por algum acordo, visto que ela estava sob o teto dos Swan e, pelas conversas não destinadas aos seus ouvidos que tomara notícia, nada estava sendo escondido do patriarca de sua família. Contudo, preferia não inquirir Edward ou Renée em busca de explicações, temerosa do que se revelaria.

- Quando você vai escolher um nome para o gato? – Jacob quis saber com o ânimo leve, embora sua ansiedade por trocar de assunto não fosse discreta.

A moça não reprimiu o suspiro de alívio por não precisar prosseguir em uma rota tão pouco dileta.

- Eu não me importo que ele não tenha nome. Animais não devem satisfações à sociedade, como nós, que precisamos ter um nome para que aqueles de nossa espécie possam nos apontar e nos discriminar com mais facilidade.

- Eu ouvi o chefe chamar o pobre gato por alguns nomes feios... – Jacob comentou, coçando a barba ligeiramente crescida, com um sorriso suave nos lábios grossos.

Bella alargou os olhos afobadamente, abjetando os tratamentos rudes que Edward dispensava ao animalzinho órfão.

- Ele o chama de... de...

- Sim, de... – Jacob entortou o lábio, irracionalmente constrangido. – "Porra".

Ela gostaria de emburrar e demonstrar o descontentamento. Porém, mesmo que franzisse o cenho, terminou por sorrir. Jacob imitou-a.

- O senhor Masen é um grosseiro mesmo – tampou os lábios com os dedos, procurando desfazer a maior demonstração da graça que via na rudeza de Edward. – Ele diz que o gato é tão preguiçoso que parece ser gosmento. Igual a... como...

- Sim, eu entendi – com um gesto de mãos, recusou maiores explicações. – E a menina que está chegando? Tem um nome? O gato pode não precisar de um, mas ela, sim.

Embora permanecesse impassível, algo na expressão de Bella, talvez a forma mais insistente como ela magoava os lábios, denunciava que ela saíra de sua zona de conforto.

- Imagino que o senhor Masen tenha idéias – respondeu, reticente.

- E você também não tem idéias?

- Não – deu de ombros. – Não tenho direito de escolha relativa a alguém que não me pertence. A menina é do senhor Masen.

Por mais que Bella não calasse declarações de igual quilate ocasionalmente, Jacob nunca deixava de se surpreender com sua naturalidade.

- Ela é sua também. O privilégio de dar origem à outra vida foi concedido por Deus para você, como mulher. A sua filha cresce dentro de você e se alimenta de você. Na verdade, de certa maneira, ela é mais sua do que do chefe...

- Ela precisará de mim por alguns meses, mas, depois, não será mais minha. O senhor Masen, sim, será importante na vida dela – garantiu enigmática, emprestando a Jacob elementos para pensar. Juntando as sobrancelhas negras, ele buscava adivinhar que ponto ela pretendia tocar.

- É como se você a conhecesse...

- Eu a conheço – assegurou, sem maiores explicações. – E muito antes de ela existir. Ela fala comigo o tempo todo, Jake.

O rapaz gostaria de acreditar que aquela era uma demonstração dos sentimentos maternais aflorando, uma prova transcendental de que Bella não era muito diferente de qualquer outra mãe. Contudo, o olhar que ela dirigia à barriga inchada, apesar de não denotar o ressentimento de outrora, também não representava ternura. Era algo como obstinação, quem sabe senso de obrigação?

No dia seguinte, às primeiras horas da manhã, quando despertou na cama hospitalar instalada no quarto composto por decoração de madeira renascentista, Bella estendeu a mão para o Gold Lock 3G que se via obrigada a utilizar. Não havia mensagens ou ligações de Edward. Embora em uma pesquisa na internet ela houvesse verificado que aquele era o smartphone com criptografia mais segura do mundo – confiável o bastante para ser usado pelo serviço militar de Israel – ele a instruíra para que não tentasse contato por outro motivo que não fosse emergência. Esporadicamente ele enviava mensagens curtas e pouco comprometedoras. Quando considerava seguro vê-la, nas raríssimas vezes, nunca fora comunicada por ele, e sim por algum membro da guarda.

Bella tentava compreender seus cuidados, porém não estava grata por eles. Sua mente vagava sobre as abundantes possibilidades para a vida que Edward levava sozinho em Londres, e em todas, ele enfrentava perigos que iam desde a explosão de um carro até seqüestros seguidos por assassinatos frios em cativeiros escuros. Eleazar Denali não era a espécie de inimigo que se limitava a matar. Assim como Edward não o era, ela lembrou-se, com um calafrio pinçando-lhe a espinha.

Na rota desses pensamentos atormentadores, também bailavam as mulheres, das mais variadas etnias, as quais, estava certa, Edward poderia conseguir no menor dos estalares de dedos. Elas eram odaliscas do Oriente Médio, concubinas africanas, gueixas asiáticas ou beldades russas. Ele admirava as estrangeiras. Casara-se com uma, tomara por amante uma americana e apreciava o prazer livre de prostitutas eslavas. Ela nunca estivera fisicamente tão distantes, então seria esperado se ele recorresse aos antigos corpos para saciar apetites impossíveis de serem esquecidos, não seria?*

_*A imaginação da milady é como a de qualquer mulher: fértil_!

A moça tentava se consolar revivendo cada toque, cada beijo, cada delícia que concediam um ao outro cada vez que se juntavam em um casebre distante ou chalé no interior do País de Gales. Ou melhor, que Edward lhe concedia. A gravidez cada vez mais inegável não o impedia de explorá-la com mãos ousadas ou boca afoita, mesmo que ele nunca mais se permitira a ser tão cru quanto fora ao ar livre, prensando-a na cerca de um campo de lavanda em Provence. Ela se sentia gorda e desproporcional e, a cada vez que o encontrava, mostrava-se envergonhada. Era inútil, porque ele não tardaria a mostrar que admirava suas novas formas e que o seu desejo adaptava-se a qualquer superfície que a moldasse. Se ele andava mais cuidadoso do que impetuoso, as dez ou doze horas de cada encontro eram poucas para cansá-lo dela.

Sim, ele ainda a desejava com ardor, por mais incompreensível que fosse para ela. Entretanto, Bella bem sabia, se o amor não caminhava de mãos dadas com o desejo, o desejo também não nascera atado à fidelidade. Homens como Edward arranjavam amantes.

Pouco depois, Leah entrou em seu quarto mansamente, sorrindo-lhe quando a viu acordada. Empurrava com as mãos um farto serviço de quarto.

Nele, havia pães sortidos, leite de cabra, ovos fritos, estrelados e mexidos, manteiga de búfala, geléia de damasco, blanquet fatiado, torradas francesas e sucos de frutas. Porém, nada despertou mais o seu interesse do que as frutas, que eram tudo o que não lhe causava azia ultimamente.

- É tudo para a senhorita. Chegou agora cedo – anunciou animadamente, assistindo à sua senhora, ainda sonolenta, admirar com aprovação as frutas silvestres apresentadas com inegável bom-gosto. – Foi a baronesa quem arrumou tudo, mas isso é coisa do chefe. Foi ele quem mandou.

Bella piscou duas vezes surpresa, porque a atenção que Edward lhe dispensava nunca deixava de suspender sua respiração. Não tardaria para que seus olhos marejassem, mas ela espantou as lágrimas com um dedo trêmulo. Auxiliada por Leah, que observava compreensiva sua comoção, ela levantou-se e caminhou sozinha até o banheiro, onde fez sua higiene matinal. Mesmo que levasse uma mão nas costas como apoio ocasionalmente, ela conseguia caminhar bem.

De volta, Bella examinou o que havia para comer ainda lacrimosa. A diligência de Edward era mesmo extrema. Levantou a tampa da última baixela fechada, aturdindo-se com o que ali havia. Eram mirtilos.

- A senhorita pode comer sem medo, estão puros – Leah apressou-se em assegurar. Aquilo deu a Bella a certeza de que, ao menos, meia-dúzia de funcionários da Máfia haviam provado as frutinhas, como acontecia com tudo o que ela precisaria levar à boca. Ela rapidamente devaneou sobre a culpa que sentiria se elas estivessem mesmo envenenadas e se alguém morresse em decorrência disso. Era incômodo.

Suspirando, alcançou o smarthphone de máxima segurança em cima da cama. Esquecendo-se de que não deveria mensagens a Edward, digitou uma mensagem breve:

"_Mirtilos são amargos, mas espero que não estejam tão amargos quanto o gosto da solidão que sinto por causa do senhor Masen. A azia seria tão forte, que eu criaria asas e sairia voando pela janela como um dragão. Muito pitoresco. A imprensa adoraria a notícia."_

Depois de solicitar a Leah que abrisse as janelas, não abertas há dias, em virtude do frio, Bella sentou-se na mesa da saleta acoplada ao quarto, originalmente projetada para jogar damas. Dispôs a mesa por si mesma e convidou Leah para juntar-se a ela.

Esperava a resposta de Edward, já se preparando para receber uma reprimenda por enviar mensagens por assuntos nem tão urgentes. Seu celular bipou.

_Quem é o dragão? Você? Na lenda de São Jorge*, você está mais para princesa Sabra... e não, os mirtilos não estão azedos. Estão doces. Como o seu gosto na minha boca. Sou louco por você. PS: NÃO RESPONDA, PORRA!_

_*Uma das lendas de São Jorge mais populares na Inglaterra conta que ele era um cavaleiro, filho de um nobre e de uma mãe morta durante o parto, roubado quando criança pela Dama do Bosque. Ao crescer, enquanto viajava para lutar contra os sarracenos, encontra uma cidade em que todo dia uma bela donzela é posta em sacrifício em favor de um dragão de hálito venenoso. Restando apenas Sabra, a filha do rei, e São Jorge se apaixonando por aquela princesa, ele luta contra o dragão, mata-o, liberta Sabra e se casa com ela._

Corada, Bella pôs o celular de lado. Por que ele era sempre tão gráfico? Era difícil comer após as necessidades que Edward lhe inflamara, mas valia o esforço. A comida provara ser tão apetitosa quanto a aparência, e o seu parco ganho de peso vinha sendo uma das principais preocupações do Dr. Lee. Ainda conseguira engendrar uma conversa amena de vinte minutos com Leah. Excluindo-se Jacob, era a jovem morena o seu membro mais suportável na guarda pessoal, embora o convívio com Olga estivesse mais leve.

Antes mesmo de retornar ao seu quarto, onde pretendia buscar roupas para vestir após o banho, Bella notou que algo não estava de acordo. Leah costumava a andar pela casa dois passos a sua frente, para, por cautela, revistar os cômodos desertos antes que ela entrasse. Quando a jovem retesou, mantendo-a afastada por um braço, suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

Empinando-se para olhar sobre os ombros da gigante Leah, Bella viu algo no chão, próximo à cama, lançado provavelmente pela janela aberta, cujas cortinas de _voil_ e veludo azul-marinho tremulavam sob o frio invernal. Ela demorou a distinguir os contornos do objeto estranho.

Ainda estava ensangüentado, talvez dos fluidos da mãe, ou talvez dos seus próprios. Levava, ainda, o cordão que o ligava ao paraíso uterino, e trazia tantas marcas de violações e outras injúrias, que Leah, conhecedora da violência, virara o rosto sob o pretexto de procurar o rádio comunicador no bolso da calça.

- Jacob. Suba agora! Eu... eu não sei que merda está acontecendo!

Bella, entretanto, mantinha o olhar fixo no pequenino corpo agredido. Tratava-se de um bebê do sexo feminino. Uma menininha pequena, mas perfeitamente formada e nascida no tempo correto, ou quase. Sua filha deveria ter aquele tamanho... _sua filha_.

Tomada por um impulso de pavor que ia além de sua compreensão, ela pôs-se a gritar. Quem jogara o corpo daquele bebê certamente contava que Bella associaria a criança morta ao outro bebê, que ainda estava por vir. Leah observou-a impassível, dominada por um sentimento de fracasso. O local do esconderijo já não era mais segredo. Eles estavam, novamente, à mercê de Eleazar Denali, e ele avisou-os disso da pior maneira possível.

* * *

Tanya sorriu mansamente para quem lhe abria a porta do automóvel de luxo. Tratava-se um homem com o rosto inteiramente marcado por canivetes, varíola e mais sol do que seria indicado. Ele era eslavo, alto e muito, muito feio. Contudo, não havia reservas no rosto da filha do grande chefe da Máfia ao contemplá-lo, pelo contrário. Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso tão acariciante, que ele viu-se obrigado a retribuí-la. Ajudou-a a carregar a enorme bolsa repleta por retalhos de lã agulhas de tricô, que ela usava para entreter as adolescentes do orfanato, e entrou com ela pela porta dos fundos na imensa casa de Fulham.

- Um pouco de _kofe_, Sergei? – Tanya perguntou-lhe amavelmente, depois que ele pôs a sacola em cima da mesa da cozinha.

O homem acenou-lhe, apenas. A queda do avião que ele fora obrigado a sabotar na Finlândia alguns anos atrás o tirara a capacidade da fala. Tanya serviu-lhe da forte bebida russa, batizando-a com um pouco de vodka, e depois lhe cortou uma generosa fatia de bolo de chocolate que Annya havia deixado antes de folgar. Embora criada pelas freiras como uma princesa inalcançável, dava prazer a Tanya ser útil a todos, inclusive a um simplório serviçal da Máfia.

Mais tarde, após jantar a comida preparada por ela mesma, sentou-se no sofá da sala e ligou a televisão. Quase de pronto, desistiu. O inglês nunca lhe soaria familiar. Se a televisão não lhe servia, um livro também não seria boa companhia. Mesmo sua língua natal, ela lia mal e parcamente.

Seu pai estava em Moscou. Ela não tinha mais um marido. Tampouco um filho. Tanya Denali era uma mulher solitária, sem família no país, de poucos amigos, sem nada para fazer em uma noite de sábado.

Ela tentou buscar recordações que lhe aquecessem o coração, para lembrar-se dos tempos em que era casada, porém não houve resultado. Edward passara da fase de perder as noites de sábado com ela muito antes de decidir sair de casa, se é que algum lhe voltara tais atenções.

Tanya concluiu, tardiamente, que, mesmo quando era protegida pelo status de mulher casada, nunca deixara de ser a mesma menina solitária de convento. Fechando o robe de algodão severamente ao torso, levantou-se e foi buscar, dentro do armário, o envelope de cartolina branca que procurara esquecer.

Ali estava o documento que o advogado de Edward tanto lutava para que ela assinasse. Se o fizesse, ela concordaria em receber 650 milhões de dólares e mais todos os bens em nome de Edward Masen na Inglaterra, com exceção do apart hotel, além de reconhecer explicitamente a intenção da separação consensual, que tornaria o divórcio um simples resultado da equação do tempo.

"O que a impedia de escrever o seu nome nas linhas pontilhadas?", ela perguntou-se. Não se tratava de rancor. Ela enviara as fotos da infidelidade de Edward para Bella, é bem verdade, contudo fora em um momento de explosão da raiva, algo que ela havia depurado há muito. O pai de Tanya dizia que ela não deveria aceitar o divórcio tão facilmente, alegando razões de controle e comerciais. Aquela luta era mesmo dela? Diariamente ela levantava esta questão.

Todas as crianças mereciam nascer e crescer em um lar com pai e mãe, mesmo que seja o pai o ex-marido infiel de uma mulher e a esposa fosse a amante responsável por tantas humilhações. Crianças eram seres puros, anjos ainda não inteiramente desapegados do paraíso celeste, que precisavam ser guiados em meio a um mundo injusto e perigoso pelas mãos dos pais, juntos no mesmo objetivo.

Ansiosa, Tanya procurou uma caneta qualquer. Por que esse tipo de instrumento teimava em desaparecer nos momentos em que eram necessários? Ela não cultivava o hábito de escrever, de maneira que inclusive seus cheques eram assinados por terceiros, mas deveria haver alguma pela casa. Desceu as escadas e continuou suas buscas. Procurando incansavelmente, encontrou uma caneta perdida no vão do sofá, de ponta grossa, mas que deveria servir.

Foi com mão firme e resoluta que assinou, algo que a surpreendeu. Poucas vezes se sentira tão segura de si. Com naturalidade imensa excluiu o nome do marido do seu próprio, assinando simplesmente "Tanya Denali".

* * *

O dia seguinte seria domingo, mas deveria haver alguém disponível para receber o documento no escritório do advogado de Edward Masen.

Bella não se lembrara de como fora parar sentada na sala contígua, onde antes tomara o café da manhã com Leah. A baronesa Renée falava, e falava com ela, gesticulando violentamente, movimentos estrangeiros para uma mulher usualmente tão cheia de graça. Bella, se pudesse falar-lhe, diria à Vênus de Milo que devolvesse os braços ao lugar de onde os havia retirado. Vênus de Milo não tinha braços. Não eram próprios a ela aqueles movimentos tão desleixados.

Agradeceu Jacob em silêncio quando ele recolheu Renée pelos ombros, para que não mais se exaltasse. Arranque os braços de Vênus de Milo, não são dela, pensou a moça

- Senhorita, por favor, responda! – era a vez de Leah ajoelhar-se diante dela, berrando frases que ela compreendia apenas parcialmente.

Bella não conhecia sequer as grossas lágrimas que lhe esvaíam através do rosto. Ela, em sua mente, atravessou um túnel branco, de atmosfera rarefeita, caindo em uma queda tão livre, que causava zumbidos em seus ouvidos pela descompressão. Sentiu o impacto da colisão, mesmo que tenha sido indolor, pois lhe causou apenas um solavanco. Por um tempo que ela não conseguiria quantificar, viu somente o branco.

Quando pôde novamente distinguir as imagens, estava em uma sala clara, de móveis alvos ou em tom pastel. Não era um dos ambientes luxuosos que ela estava acostumada a freqüentar, pelo contrário, tudo parecia ser frugal, embora limpo e atemporal. Não demorou a distinguir a imagem de Alec sentado no sofá, trajando roupas simples e claras, a acompanhar as nuances do ambiente. Ele segurava, enrolada, uma manta cor-de-rosa, conversando baixinho e sorrindo para o que havia dentro dela. O que ele dizia era incompreensível. De tão absorto com aquela presença, demorou a distinguir a figura da irmã, há poucos metros de si.

Alec fitou-a, e em seus olhos castanhos, idênticos aos de Bella, não havia as emoções atropeladas e angustiosas presentes na última vez em que estiveram juntos, em certa noite chuvosa. Ou muito menos as acusações que permeavam a relação dos dois irmãos nos últimos anos. Quando Alec olhou-a, Bella identificou somente a placidez desapaixonada.

- Agora não importa mais – ele disse-lhe, a voz uniforme. Uma nova emoção, mais selvagem, cruzou o rosto bonito do rapaz, contrastando com a quase gentileza que havia antes. – Acabou.

Ao ouvi-lo falar tão friamente, ela contrariou aos instintos inatos de sobrevivência e correu em sua direção, com o intuito de retirar de suas mãos o bebê embrulhado na manta cor-de-rosa. Uma sensação de desconforto brecou-a, uma espécie de rigidez na barriga, que rapidamente se transformou em dor. Olhou para Alec, percebendo que seus orbes, antes castanhos e mornos, estavam então vermelhos e inusitadamente ternos.

- Volte para casa, amor – mandou-lhe com rigidez, mas pelo declínio em sua voz, ela adivinhou que também não era sem emoções.

Bella buscou alcançar-lhe e resgatar o bebê, contudo seus objetivos foram frustrados no momento em que se viu sugada novamente ao túnel branco, onde enfrentaria uma queda que parecia ser sem fim. Abraçou-se conforme as dores no ventre aumentavam, sentindo as mudanças de temperatura a assaltarem, primeiro o frio enregelante, depois o calor intenso, o relaxamento da barriga e uma nova contração da mesma, que a levava a rilhar os dentes para esquecê-la e sabotá-la, junto com as lembranças dos olhos vermelhos e doces de Alec sobre si.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava sentada, com oito pessoas a observando com expectativa e preocupação. Procurou Alec, porém ele não estava mais lá, apenas Leah, Jacob, os outros guarda-costas e Vênus de Milo, incrivelmente semelhante a ele, agora sem os braços.

- Anjo – Renée exortou-a cuidadosamente, e, para seu alívio completo, Bella acompanhou-a com o olhar. Sentou-se ao lado da filha e pôs uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha, fazendo Bella duvidosa se o tempo fora retrocedido e se ela não era, novamente, uma criança. – Você precisa se acalmar. Nós já esperávamos por isso, mesmo que para um pouco mais tarde... sua bolsa acabou de romper.

Não, Bella não era uma criança. Puxou os punhos da blusa de pijama, incomodando-se com a nova contração que os músculos de seu útero a acometiam. Havia algo molhado entre suas pernas. No chão, acumulando-se seus pés, ela viu uma poça d'água.

Era impossível que se sentisse mais fracassada do que naquele momento.

* * *

Edward, após receber uma ligação de menos de trinta segundos, deixou o aparelho celular cair desleixadamente sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa. Não se preocupava se o racharia. Apenas buscou as chaves e carteira de dentro da mesa de trabalho, retirou o paletó de cima da cadeira presidencial forrada com couro e adiantou-se para fora, sem se preocupar com fachadas. Quando gesticulou para Emmett, que desperdiçava alegres conversas sem futuro com a secretária de meia-idade, o assessor compreender que algo fora perdido e que não havia mais o que esconder.

Meia hora depois, Carlisle e Emmett observavam Edward caminhar de um lado para o outro, com o telefone na mão, na sala do apart hotel. Os dois trocavam significativos olhares cúmplices e preocupados, mas, por precaução, não transpareciam nada a Edward.

Algum tempo depois, ele se voltaria aos silenciosos espectadores:

- Aconteceu uma merda na casa dos pais de Isabella em Ludlow – ele disse, o amargor atuando em suas papilas gustativas como veneno de áspide. – Isabella ficou nervosa e entrou em trabalho de parto. Agora... agora eu não sei – atravessou os cabelos com os dedos. – Ainda faltavam duas semanas, isso não é certo! Dr. Lee nos explicou o quanto cada semana era importante, cada dia... e eu.. eu não consigo falar com ele, porra!

Carlisle levantou-se do sofá.

- Você tentou tudo o que pôde, filho? Talvez ele tenha outros telefones de contato que você não está se lembrando agora...

- Ele está incomunicável. Para ser exato, neste momento, ele deve estar em pleno vôo Ele nos avisou de que passaria três dias esquiando em Bariloche. Agora me digam, por que diabos um velho cisma em se meter na neve? É só para pegar pneumonia e dar trabalho aos filhos? – irritou-se, dessa vez puxando os cabelos. – Eu liguei apenas para me certificar de que o vôo não estava atrasado e se ele, por um acaso, ainda não tinha partido. Mas eu não seria tão sortudo!

- Acalme-se. Com certeza há um médico disponível...

- Há tantos obstetras disponíveis quanto há gente trepando no mundo neste momento e fazendo novos filhos, mas quem me garante que qualquer um deles não abrirá a boca grande para dizer onde Isabella está escondida?

- Pelo que você disse, Denali já conhece onde Bella está – Carlisle acrescentou racionalmente.

- Eu sei disso, porra – Edward baforou. – Mas isso não significa que eu deva colocar Isabella e o bebê nas mãos de um profissional que possa estar comprado por ele. A baronesa me sugeriu... bem, é uma besteira.

- Qual é a besteira?

Edward refletiu longamente, sentenciando se falaria e, em caso positivo, de qual maneira. No instante em que lhe fora transmitida, a sugestão parecia-lhe folhetinesca, para não dizer esdrúxula. Lembrando-se dela, ele exalou uma risadinha seca, porém logo engoliu-a.

- A baronesa acredita que o doutorzinho Newton poderá nos ajudar – desdenhou Edward.

Um silêncio se instaurou no ambiente. Carlisle o encarava solene, enquanto Emmett remexia-se em seu lugar, mordendo o interior das bochechas, claramente prendendo o riso.

- Ele leva uma vida honesta e sem incidentes. Ele estar associado ao Denali é improvável, para não dizer impossível, e não vejo pessoa melhor para assistir Bella agora – como que pisando em ovos, Carlisle contemporizou. – O Dr. Newton é um médico que está estudando para se tornar obstetra, pelo que sei...

- Não vou submeter Bella a um estudante!

- Você não quer submeter Isabella a um estudante ou a uma pessoa que ela tenha se relacionado no passado? – a franqueza brutal de Carlisle fez Edward piscar. Poucas pessoas o desafiavam, o pai era uma delas. – Se algo acontecer a ela porque não teve uma assistência adequada durante o parto, você não se perdoará, Edward. Não deixe que o seu orgulho de macho estúpido ponha tudo a perder!

O mafioso desejava responder-lhe a altura, e quase o fez, no instante em que projetou os ombros para trás e fitou Carlisle em desafio. Carlisle, contudo, sem deixar-se abalar, retribuiu impassível aquela intensidade.

- Hei, chefe... eu acho que ele tem razão – no timbre de Emmett havia o acanhamento que não lhe era característico. – Se quiser, descubro por onde anda o Dr. Newton e eu mesmo vou até a ele. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

O contador da Máfia lançou um olhar de encorajamento ao assessor, porém Edward picotou suas explicações:

- Descubra por onde o doutorzinho anda, mas não se comunique com ele. Deixe isso comigo – virou-se de contas, amassando seus cabelos cor de bronze.

Emmett saiu após receber o aval silencioso de Carlisle, e retornou menos de dez minutos depois, portando um papel escrito em punhos. Estendeu-o ao seu chefe. Com os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados, de tanto que eram flexionados, Edward ainda tinha o papel diante dos olhos por mais tempo do que seria necessário. Enfim, guardou-o nos bolsos e retirou as chaves do Volvo de cima do jogo de xadrez de pedra sabão, que ainda preservava a mesma partida de alguns dias atrás, quando ele e Rosalie a interromperam para engatar uma discussão inútil. Não era uma grande perda, porque ao contrário de Isabella, que era uma jogadora _irritantemente_ voraz, Rose era _irritantemente_ medíocre. Diferente sua ex-amante protetora dos fracos e oprimidos, ela não colocava jogos na espera para apontar seu comportamento pouco educado com terceiros; se Isabella postergava um xeque-mate que irritaria a um homem que não lidava bem com perdas, como ele, era unicamente para convencê-lo que fazer amor era a jogada favorita de ambos.

Edward dirigiu até o outro lado da cidade, ao leste, com a escolta de guarda-costas ao seu encalço. O odor fétido acometeu o interior do automóvel mesmo que estivesse bem fechado, porém ele ignorou-o sem qualquer torcida de nariz. Embora ele ostentasse um terno de riscas azuladas que recebiam a assinatura de Giorgio Armani e nada o apaziguasse mais do que enterrar o nariz no regaço borrifado de perfume francês da amante, ainda era uma criatura da noite. Saiu do carro sem trancá-lo: Edward Masen era conhecido ali e o veículo antecipava a sua presença.

A rua era lamacenta e escorregadia, resquícios da chuva do dia anterior. Os sapatos de Edward estariam devastados antes do décimo passo, porém ele não poderia se importar menos. Algumas crianças de origem latina correram a sua frente, disputando alguma competição que apenas elas compreendiam. Ele se perguntou se elas estavam conscientes que, dentro daquele prédio de dois andares, outras crianças padeciam mal-assistidas pelo poder público, incuravelmente doentes.

Na pequena sala de espera escura, os olhos aguçados de Edward identificaram algumas marcas de umidade, o que o levou a anotar mentalmente para investigar o que os gestores da ONG faziam com os numerários provenientes das doações.

Imaginou que poderia conseguir mais fácil acesso através da mulher da recepção. Ela era jovem e desejável, porém logo no primeiro sorriso, ele descobriu que ela seria insensível aos seus encantos. Uma lésbica.

- Anuncie ao Dr. Newton a minha presença – comandou, decidindo-se a não queimar o escasso tempo.

A jovem aprumou-se diante de quem a desconsiderava e impunha ordens. Quem ele pensava que era? Por que certos homens precisavam ser tão... _homens_?, ela perguntou-se, enojada.

- Dr. Newton está muito ocupado. Tente falar com ele mais tarde e...

- Mais tarde é o cacete, _agora_ – Edward prostrou-se contra ela no balcão, encorajado por vê-la recuar instintivamente. – Vá buscar a porra do doutorzinho e diga quem eu sou. Edward Masen!

Os olhos da mulher ampliaram-se, enormes. Logicamente que ela sabia quem era Edward Masen, mesmo que nunca o tivesse visto. Sobressaltada, ela correu para dentro, deixando Edward satisfeito. Como esperava, ela mal entrara, um Michael Newton saía. Com o seu porte alto e loiro, praticamente um guerreiro viking de pele dourada, ele não era nada menos que um "príncipe de contos de fadas", como as revistas o distinguiam. O jaleco de médico estava impossivelmente alvo e as roupas muito organizadas. A Edward, que o analisava com ares debochados, era como se ele tivesse saído de uma loja de brinquedos. Kate ganhara no último aniversário um Ken "doutor de animaizinhos", muito parecido com o jovem aristocrata americano que gostava de brincar de médico.

- Você está louco? – mesmo irritado, Mike era um incompetente quanto tentava se passar por ameaçador. – O que você está pensando?

- Que sou o principal doador deste hospital para crianças com HIV. Que o dinheiro que paga as suas luvas cirúrgicas e todos os paramentos que você usa para brincar de _doutor de animaizinhos_ saiu do meu bolso!

Mike esquadrinhou o ambiente em que estavam, constatando que duas ou três mulheres atordoadas, entre mães e voluntárias, os observavam com curiosidade.

- Masen, eu não sei o que você quer, mas seja lá o que for, aqui não é lugar para discutirmos. Venha comigo – ele caminhou à frente, retornando de onde havia vindo. Um Edward contrariado seguiu-o, ciente de que não estava em condições de fazer exigências.

O jovem médico os levou para um cubículo pequeno, e, depois de solicitar educadamente que dois enfermeiros, que ali almoçavam sanduíches, fossem para outro lugar, convidou o mafioso a se sentar. Ele rejeitou. Estariam melhor de pé, onde poderiam medir forças, e não confraternizar.

Edward conseguia contemplá-lo melhor naquele momento. Mesmo que fosse principesco de fato, havia algo em Mike que tornava impossível encaixá-lo em um personagem tão perfeito. Sua aparência era asseada, porém os cabelos dourados estavam mais crescidos do que seria apropriado, o corte já perdido. A pele do rosto, um tanto ressecada pelas horas que ele passava ao sol, possivelmente ajudando aos desassistidos, denunciava a falta de uso de um protetor solar com bom poder de hidratação. As marcas roxas debaixo dos olhos delatavam sucessões de noites mal-dormidas. Tais detalhes passariam em branco pela maior parte dos homens, mas não a um estudioso empírico da personalidade humana, como Edward.

- Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por uma necessidade extrema... – ele pigarreou.

- Não tenho a menor dúvida disso – o jovem doutor arrematou, pouco confortável. – Algo aconteceu para você estar aqui. O que houve com Bella?

O alívio estampou-se em seu rosto anguloso. Se havia mesmo uma virtude em Mike era a de ir direto ao ponto.

- Isabella. Ela precisa que você a ajude – e ao confessá-lo, algo se partiu no interior de Edward. Doía-lhe não ser mais o único, embora por um momento apenas, que Bella necessitava.

Edward detestava depender de terceiros, especialmente clamar ajuda em voz alta. Se Michael Newton houvesse o esnobado ou se gabado, ele saberia melhor como agir. O que desconcertava o mafioso era a profunda serenidade do filho do conde ao tratar de um assunto qual, sob certo aspecto, ele poderia se sentir humilhado. Assistir ao parto do filho da ex-noiva com o ex-amante não seria o passatempo favorito da maior parte dos homens. Porém, conforme a própria Renée previra, Mike aceitara ajudá-los.

- Você já esteve em outros partos antes ou vai bancar o Dr. Frankenstein? – Edward questionou-o, gritando sobre o barulho das hélices e turbinas.

Mike estava ofendido: - Você acha que eu colocaria vidas humanas em risco se não estivesse certeza do que estou fazendo? Não sou um assassino – teria complementado a frase com um "diferente de você", porém fugiu de polemizações. – Estou prestes a conseguir o meu diploma em Oxford, consegui concluir a minha residência médica com distinções!

O mafioso gargalhou retumbante, porém não replicou. "Foda-se", ele pensou.

- Ela está com quantas semanas mesmo? – ouviu Mike perguntar, logo após do helicóptero aterrissar. Mesmo que o barulho permitisse, nenhum dos dois engatou quaisquer conversas.

- Ela acabou de completar trinta e oito semanas.

- É de quando a última ultra-sonografia?

- Cinco dias atrás.

Mike assentiu, sendo auxiliado por um homem da Máfia a descer do helicóptero. Edward, porém, desceu por si mesmo, em um pulo certeiro.

- Eu vou precisar dessa última ultra-sonografia. E também de todas as outras que estiverem disponíveis...

- Eu tenho todas comigo – o mafioso garantiu, caminhando, apressado, ao seu lado.

- Como você conseguiu manter Bella assistida durante a gravidez se ela estava escondida?

O semblante de Edward tornou-se carregado. Se ele fora, a maior parte do tempo, um angustiado pai de primeira viagem, ele agora era o homem das trevas novamente.

- Dinheiro, doutorzinho. Sempre ele.

Já na propriedade privada dos Swan em Ludlow, ao longe, no campo aberto, Paul corria na direção deles. – Como ela está? – Edward gritou-lhe, retomando a antiga postura.

- Chefe! – Mesmo que houvesse corrido, não estava ofegante ao alcançá-los: o rigoroso treinamento dispensado aos associados da Máfia transformava uma corrida de meio quilometro em exercício para alongar as pernas. – Eu estou... cacete, chefe, eu estou nervoso! Eu quero ir para casa!

- Como está Isabella?

- Ela está bem! Eu acho – o rosto moreno de Paul alterou para uma carranca de sofrimento. – Por favor, chefe, deixe-me ir!

- Mas que porra...

- Por favor, chefe! – ele implorou de mãos unidas, subitamente jovem demais com aquele terno negro de guarda-costas. – Eu não agüento ver mulheres sofrendo! Eu preciso ir embora!

Edward abandonou seus ombros, soberbamente irritado. Porém, não precisaria contar até dez e buscar o autocontrole, porque Carlisle e Esme, com as coleiras imaginárias que amarravam no pescoço do filho sempre que necessário, chegavam de carro naquele instante. Não seria necessário, contudo. Sua preocupação com a mulher que estava prestes a colocar no mundo sua filha e a necessidade de vê-la era maior do que a vontade de partir Paul em três.

- Eu vou vê-la – uma preocupada Esme massageou os braços de Edward, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. – Você quer vir comigo, doutor?

Mike concordou prontamente, seguindo-a apressado. Edward os acompanharia, isto se Carlisle não o segurasse a tempo.

- Agora não, filho. Bella não precisa ver o seu nervosismo. Não fará bem a ela.

O mafioso teria protestado, porém uma fagulha de razão o incendiou a tempo. Seu pai, como sempre, estava certo.

- Mas e então? – Carlisle sorriu tranqüilizador. – Ela já tem um nome?

Edward coçou o rosto ainda liso da barba que afeitara pela manhã. Mesmo que conhecesse o real propósito do pai, que era distraí-lo, terminou por acompanhá-lo no sorriso.

- Eu pensei em...

- Chefe! – Leah surgiu dos fundos do palacete dos Swan em Ludlow. Bruscamente, Edward abjetou a alcunha de "chefe". Aquelas pessoas conseguiam irritá-lo. – Desculpe-me incomodá-lo agora, mas é que precisamos saber o que fazer com...

- Posso resolver isso depois!

- Ouça-a – Carlisle impôs, embora mansamente. Suspirando e deixando transbordar a impaciência, seu filho pôs as mãos nos bolsos e arqueou a sobrancelha na direção de Leah, inquisidor.

- Nós precisamos saber o que fazer com o bebezinho. Aquele que... lançaram pela janeira da senhorita – terminou a frase com o pesar ofuscando-lhe o tom.

Edward, atingido pelo que a guarda-costas falara, pensou por um instante naquele bebê abandonado, anônimo e martirizado, que até então ninguém mais se preocupara. Não sabia se deveria deixar de vê-lo e poupar-se da visão ou vê-lo de vez e cultivar ainda mais o ódio por Eleazar Denali.

- Enterre-o com dignidade – comandou. – Duvido que ele tenha uma família para reclamar. Denali jamais se daria ao trabalho de raptar uma criança se pode comprá-la de boa vontade.

Leah acenou em compreensão e, ainda abalada pelos eventos que nem os árduos treinamentos a ensinaram a aceitar, girou nos calcanhares e correu para cumprir às ordens. Aprovando a decisão, Carlisle desferiu um breve tapinha no ombro de seu filho.

- Vá ajudar a sua garota. Ela precisa muito de você.

Edward sorriu-lhe como agradecimento, mas não perdeu tempo. A sua decisão o deixara mais tranqüilo, pronto para estar com Bella e lhe servir de amparo, não de ponto de combustão. Farejou um pouco do ar e permitiu-se degustá-lo. Estava um início de tarde gelada, mas o sol branco ajudava a derreter timidamente a neve da véspera. Sua filha nasceria em um dia muito bonito.

Àquela altura, a residência de Ludlow estava cercada por homens da Máfia, que saldavam ao chefe em cada porta que se abriria. Aqueles homens de aparência brutal contrastavam com os corredores românticos, que ainda guardavam muito do encanto cortesão, contudo Edward Masen não era um homem afeito a essas sensibilidades.

Antes de subir o último vão das escadas de madeira renascentista, Edward ouviu o seu grito. Bella aparentemente não passava por bons momentos. Correu em seu auxílio, e, ao pé da porta daquele que deveria ser seu quarto, a viu sentada no sofá ao lado da cama, vestindo um _robe de chambre_ leve, de gaze azul. A sua frente, ajoelhado, estava Michael Newton, dizendo palavras baixas e aparentemente suaves como uma pluma.

A baronesa surgiu ao lado de Edward, evitando que ele adentrasse o cômodo.

- Espere um pouco, Edward – as mãos frágeis de Renée o retiram pelo braço. – As contrações estão cada vez piores, e, para melhorar, Bella precisa cooperar com o trabalho da natureza. O querido Michael está oferecendo a ela algumas palavras de apoio...

- Ele está sufocando Isabella, isso sim – de soslaio, Edward viu Bella esconder o rosto entre as mãos e gemer palavras confusas. – O que ela menos precisa é do doutorzinho dizendo até como se deve respirar!

Livrando-se de Renée, ele ultrapassou o umbral da porta e, imediatamente, chamou a atenção para si mesmo. Se antes era enfático e persuasivo, Mike tornou-se pétreo em um estalar de dedos, a maneira abrupta como se punha de pé anunciando o quanto a nova presença lhe era desagradável. Bella, em outra perspectiva, piscou em sua direção, sem saber se deveria estar surpresa ou contrariada.

- O senhor não deveria estar aqui! – ela resmungou, mas soou tão pequena e frágil, que ele se sentiu cruel por impor-lhe uma paixão tão grande, que não media riscos. Ele fizera um filho naquela criatura tenra.

- Não tente me afastar agora. Que merda... – relanceou a Mike, porém a forma recriminatória como ele o observava o levou a procurar novamente a figura de Bella, mais cálida. – Como você está se sentindo?

- O tempo entre as contrações de Bella caiu para dez minutos, o que é muito bom sinal, mas eu preciso verificar a última ultra-sonografia e ela vai ter de me deixar examiná-la também...

O mafioso trancou o maxilar.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

- Ahm? Vinte e oito... – um temeroso Mike respondeu.

- Por que em vinte e oito anos não surgiu algum ser humano inspirado e disposto a costurar a porra da sua boca? – vociferou, acolhendo a cabeça feminina entre uma de suas mãos. – Você não vê que Isabella está sendo muito esticada por você de todas as maneiras?

A baronesa tocou o ombro do jovem médico, implorando-lhe mudamente por tranqüilidade ante aquele homem tão belicoso, e depois saiu com o intuito de providenciar toalhas, água quente e tudo o mais que Mike podia necessitar. Bella, tateando a tensão e unindo o útil ao agradável, pediu para que Edward a levantasse e a apoiasse para andar, porque assim ela se sentia melhor.

- Por que o senhor trouxe Mike até aqui, apenas para maltratá-lo? – com os pés inquietos, ela perguntou estoicamente diante da janela, que proporcionava uma agradável visão da paisagem de inverno do pátio.

- Eu não admito que o doutorzinho seja tão desrespeitoso com você – observou com desconfiança o protagonista daquele assunto, que, mais afastado, estudava as ultra-sonografias levadas até ali por Esme. – Ele fala como se você fosse uma simples criança desobediente, como se ainda não houvesse dado a luz porque não quer colaborar!

- Ele está sendo muito gentil por estar aqui – a voz de Bella saía em um lamento, mesclada entre o grito que viria pela nova contração do útero e os pesares por falhas passadas. – Por favor, tente ser mais cordial com ele, senhor Masen!

Edward acudiu-a no momento em que ela sentiu seu útero comprimir. Ajudou-a a deitar na cama e acenou para Mike, indicando que poderia examiná-la. Mesmo zonza pela dor, Bella o observou cuidadosa.

- Se é estranho para você, imagine o quanto é para mim – Edward resmungou, beijando-a na testa. – Agora deixe o doutorzinho te examinar.

Nas feições de Bella, as dúvidas ainda podiam ser lidas.

- Eu não quero! Eu quero o meu médico!

Ele escovou para trás, com os dedos, uma mecha de cabelo rebelde que escapara do coque malfeito de Bella. Aquela era uma nova experiência para ele, e talvez, estivesse tão inseguro quanto ela, porém não poderia demonstrá-lo. Beijou-a na têmpora e aspirou o seu cheiro, bebendo-lhe o suor, que tinha o gosto da mulher amada. Aquele era o melhor tônico que poderia ter. Revigorado, muniu-se de coragem e disse-lhe:

- Você é a pessoa que conheço que melhor enfrenta as situações que não saem de acordo com o esperado. Eu sei que queria o seu médico, mas ele não pôde estar, e você vai saber a melhor forma de enfrentar isso.

- Eu... senhor Masen, eu estou com medo – ela confessou, sem saber se chorava ou se gritava pela dor. "Eu também, neném, eu também", Edward confessar-lhe-ia, isto se pudesse ser completamente sincero. Contudo, Bella precisava ser confortada, e não tomar um choque de realidade. Ele brincou com a ponta do nariz dela, admirando a maneira como era delicado e pequeno.

- Já pensou se fosse eu colocando uma criança no mundo, Isabella?

Ela sorriu timidamente.

- Um palácio como este seria muito pequeno para comportar o seu instinto briguento, senhor Masen.

- Você tem razão – sorriu em retorno, o mais manso que poderia. – Eu já teria convertido o palácio do seu pai em pó, caso fosse eu a dar a luz. Mas felizmente é você – acariciava todo o seu rosto, com um cuidado estranho para aquelas mãos tão inclementes, de maneira que ela esticou-se para senti-lo melhor. – Eu nunca faria trabalho tão bom quanto o seu.

Mesmo com as palavras de Edward, custava muito a Bella simplesmente deixar-se levar. Ela não acreditava que seria a pessoa mais indicada gerar, gestar e dar origem a uma nova vida, mas, se o ele acreditava que sim, não poderia desapontá-lo. Desde quando poderia frustrar um dos homens de sua vida? Ela não estava no direito de falhar.

Aferrando-se ao instinto de dever como a única salvação, Bella permitiu que Mike, o outrora noivo, a examinasse naquele momento em que ela se sentia tão vulnerável.

- O bebê está com a cabeça encaixada na sua pélvis, posso senti-lo – o jovem doutor disse a Bella exclusivamente, ignorando, muito deliberado, o mafioso. – As suas contrações estão mais freqüentes, o seu colo do útero está com uns dez centímetros de dilatação, o que significa que você entrou no período da expulsão do bebê. Controle a sua respiração, Bella. Respire e inspire pausadamente, faça força quando eu mandar...

- Eu não quero mais sentir dor! – ela resmungou. – Estou quase a ponto de explodir! Mike, eu preciso de uma anestesia...

- Não, você não precisa – assegurou com firmeza – Você está em trabalho de parto há cinco horas e conseguiu avanços que mulheres no primeiro filho conseguem apenas com o dobro disso. Eu não tenho as décadas de experiência do seu médico, mas eu nunca assisti um parto mais simples que o seu. A natureza está muito inspirada para você, porém ela não pode atuar sozinha...

- A natureza realmente não pode atuar sozinha! – Bella gritou, novamente abalada por contrações. – Ela precisa da ajuda dessas substâncias maravilhosas que os cientistas criam em laboratório!

- Será mesmo necessário que ela passe por tantas dores? Isabella poderia receber uma anestesia...

Mike observou-o com censura, desconfiando que, apesar de Edward não concordar pessoalmente com a idéia da anestesia, sua permissividade aos desejos de Bella o faziam mais indulgente para ela do que seria o recomendável. Além de censurá-lo, estava surpreso na mesma medida. Poderia um homem como Edward Masen, o dono de um sortido mosaico de crimes, poder se encaixar nas mãos de uma mulher como massa de modelar?

- _Eu_ não anestesiarei Bella e nem lhe darei indutores, a não ser que considere necessário – sua dignidade resplandecia no semblante claro. – Em primeiro lugar, porque não sou um anestesista profissional. Em segundo, porque Bella tem a capacidade de expulsar essa criança sozinha, porque ela quer sair, e se não saiu até agora, é porque a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la decidiu não cooperar para que isso acontecesse!

O jovem médico estranhou-se por dizer algo de tal natureza para uma parturiente. À sua defesa, havia o comportamento absurdo de Bella implorando uma anestesia e sua pouca colaboração a um trabalho de parto que deveria ser dos mais simples, quando nem todas as mulheres do mundo eram tão privilegiadas quanto ela. Não precisava checar a reação de Edward para sentir a sua animosidade vibrando no ar.

- Recolha tudo o que você disse, porra de doutorzinho!

- Não recolherei! Já vi pacientes com ruptura de útero que não reclamavam tanto. O comportamento de Bella neste exato momento é inaceitável!

Edward estava prestes a deixar o lado de Bella e ensinar boas lições ao "doutorzinho", mas, providencialmente, Renée entrou no quarto naquele momento, carregando toalhas e água quente.

- Por Deus, vocês podem parar de brigar? Edward, volte para junto de Bella. E Mike, você está aqui para ajudar a minha filha, não para prejudicá-la. Faça o melhor que pode.

Mais controlado, Mike recolheu as toalhas da mão da baronesa. Edward o observou com descontentamento, decidindo que sim, definitivamente odiava-o. Contudo, dispunha apenas dele no momento. Beijou a testa de Bella, já chorosa e ainda mais nervosa.

- Eu confio em você – por fim Edward falou a ela, e, para o seu completo espanto, acreditava no que dizia. – Eu não faria um trabalho melhor do que você está fazendo agora. Não ligue para o que o doutor de merda diz, mas faça o que ele está pedindo.

Segurou Edward pela mão e olhou-o profundamente, admirando as nuances de seu mar verde escaldante. Procurou um motivo para ali estar. Encontrou vários. Sorriu diante de tal constatação, mesmo que seu útero estivesse sendo tão espremido quanto um teimoso bagaço que se recusava a jorrar mais polpa de fruta. Faria aquilo por Edward. Por ele, valeria à pena.

- Senhor Masen, eu nunca mais terei filhos... nem que o senhor me implore de joelhos... –lhe disse, e Edward nenhuma alternativa considerou além de concordar com ela. Nem que fosse por um momento apenas.

Nos minutos seguintes, Mike não mais poderia acusá-la de falta de cooperação. Mesmo que a sensação da cabeça da bebê entre suas pernas fosse lancinante, e a cada vez que ela obedecesse ao médico e empurrasse com força a dor piorasse, Bella não voltou a reclamar. Em dado momento, a dor transformou-se em uma ardência beirando ao insuportável.

- Ela está vindo rápido, já posso ver a cabecinha. Vamos lá, Bella!

Mesmo com o encorajamento de Mike, seria Edward, com a mão espremida entre as suas, por quais ele não se queixava, e o olhar de confiança, a norteá-la pelos caminhos que ela não conhecia. Embora apavorada, ela conseguiria caminhar neles com o seu auxílio.

- Parabéns. Você está sendo fantástica, Isabella – ele assegurou-lhe, e ela acreditou.

Quando foi ouvindo o primeiro choro da menina, que, pelo vigor e disposição era o que bastava para a abertura de seus pulmões desbravadores, Bella estava com seus olhos castanhos bem abertos, fixada no rosto de Edward e em suas reações. Ele a afundava em um mar tão denso e tão morno, que ela não percebeu o exato instante em que a criança ganhou a liberdade para enfrentar o mundo. Finalmente o _dever_ fora cumprido.

E Edward, embevecido pela pequena criatura que lutava contra o domínio das mãos do jovem médico e afirmava sua posição no espaço, compreendeu que não havia dinheiro, carros, imóveis ou qualquer outro bem material que fosse mais _dele_ do que aquela menininha pequena. Ela fazia parte de seu sangue e tomara uma parte significativa de sua vida, mas não era apenas isso que a fazia tão especial. Nenhum outro homem poderia arrancar do mafioso aquilo que ele conseguira da aristocrata: ser o pai de sua primeira filha. Apesar de tão pequenina e ignorante acerca do mundo dos adultos, das paixões e dos pecados que uniam eternamente um homem e uma mulher, aquela criança representava o _vínculo definitivo_ entre Edward Masen e _sua_ Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Olá, leitores. Espero que todos tenham tido boas festas!**

**Demorei a postar este capítulo, mas o LAPSO FOI MEU. Ele foi postado nos outros sites há quase 3 semanas, carreguei-o aqui no FF, mas esqueci de postá-lo... coisas da minha mente louca. Fico triste com isso, porque tivemos boas comentaristas no capítulo passado... Cris Reis, Leitora, Tali, Katia Bezerra, Aliza, gaabip, Lina, Mari, Pri Cullen, obrigada!**

**Amei escrever este capitulo, apesar de ter sido muito trabalhoso. Vou dedica-lo a amiga Joana Marini, super envolvida com a divulgação do que seria parto humanitário, que praticamente me jurou de morte caso o parto da milady fosse uma cesárea! Espero que ela fique feliz com o que leu!**

**O próximo capitulo sera TENSO, porque finalmente teremos um flashback muito esperado... spoiler básico para deixa-los curiosos e comentarem, pois COMENTÁRIO COM E-MAIL AINDA VALE BÔNUS! Mas por favor, não esqueçam do E-MAIL, pois depois da muito trabalho enviar bônus pingados para as pessoas que reclamam, um por um. Coloque seu e-mail segundo o modelo: eaneoc(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**Beijos!**


End file.
